Remnant DxD
by Dessel Ordo
Summary: When an 11 year old Jaune Arc wandered out into Forever Fall hoping to become Remnants youngest huntsman, that should have been it for the foolish kid. Luckily a passing devil saw potential in him and re-incarnated him. Now, 6 years later House Bael has sent him to attend Beacon Academy to learn more about his homeworld, and establish his own peerage. What could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own RWBY or High-school DxD, and earn zero monies from publishing this. I mostly do it for the reviews and the hell of it.

* * *

Beacon academy is, visible, from the city of Vale to say the least. Twice a year, should a citizen of that city look in the direction of their kingdoms premier Academy for huntsmen and huntresses, they would see an airship headed to or from that academy. That isn't to say that there isn't supply traffic, or teams leaving or returning from missions on a regular basis. However, only at the start and end of the school year do so many people need to be moved at once that one of Vales few airships is diverted in lieu of the veritable fleet of Bullheads that would be required to move such a mass of people and faunus otherwise.

One of the traditions that had developed over the years of Beacons long history as an academy is that all incoming freshmen are moved on, and restricted to a single passenger deck on the airship. As one would expect, this deck is filled with apprehensive and excitable but not terribly talkative young adults as the airship slowly carries them to the start of their future. One such young man, dressed in plain blue jeans, a black hoodie polished breastplate and pauldrons can be found leaning against one of the cabins internal support struts, seemingly lost in thought... or fighting off airsickness.

While Jaune Arc is loathe to admit that the airsickness is a notable part of what is weighing on his mind, what is weighing on him more is the small metal case on the hip opposite Crocea Mors. Within it lies a mostly complete chess set, all of the white pieces are fairly plain plastic, however, fifteen of the crimson pieces are crafted of a strange metal and darkly ornate; equal parts gift for his efforts to save one of the few remaining pure-blooded devils from an assassination attempt, and tool to keep a reborn devil who had only spent half a dozen years as one from gaining too much prestige too quickly.

Jaune heaves a sigh and lets his thoughts wander back to that fateful day six years ago as he closes his eyes both to calm his stomach and focus on his memories._ After another of his dads stories about Great Great-Grandpas exploits during the Great War before him and his sisters had been sent off to bed, Jaune had been restless. After a few hours of tossing and turning, the rest of the house on the border between the city proper and Forever Fall was fast asleep. So, the eleven year old Jaune had sneaked out of bed, changed from his pajamas and stolen his great great-grandfathers weapon from above the mantle-place. Youthful optimism locked firmly on the idea of becoming the worlds youngest huntsman, and surpassing all of his forebears achievements he set out for the forest. Whether by luck or fate, he had managed to get out of the house without waking his grandfather from where the retired huntsman had been sleeping in a rocking chair near the fireplace. Nor did he wake any of his recently graduated Sisters team from their shared room by the back door. _

_His parents slept right through the back porches motion activated light startling him into tripping down said porches stairs and accidentally triggering Crocea Mors shields transformation from its scabbard form. Come dawn, he had been half an hour into the red-leaved, grim infested forest, and becoming increasingly terrified as his utterly untrained senses had lead to him tripping and stumbling loudly through the undergrowth until he had become hopelessly lost. Unable to discern the sounds of more or less safe natural wildlife from the creatures of grimm that infest the woods. He forged ahead, arm tired already from simply holding his blade in a weak facsimile of a ready stance and totally unaware of the two sets of eyes following his progress, one darkly amused, the other glinting crimson with murderous intent. He eventually found a clearing an hour or so after sunrise. A small spring-fed pond shaded by a single tree at its center making the locale almost idyllic. _

_Exhausted, he had stumbled through the clearing to the spring and fallen to his knees at its bank to drink. Only after he had finished quenching his thirst did he look up to notice one of the early morning shadows was moving of its own volition, and had searing crimson eyes. The next few moments had passed in a blur, the bestial howl as the beowolf lunged at him. His world was engulfed in searing pain as his sword arm was lacerated by claws when he tried to raise the blade, only to drop it in pain after being wounded. His entire body erupted in agony as his chest was savaged by more claws, wind whistling in his ears as he was thrown by the beast. _

_A sickening crunch the herald to all feeling fading away. Blue sky and no pain, then a beasts snarling, hateful face. The eleven year-olds eyes fell shut as sound began to fade along with the last of his senses. A second sickening crunch and a yelp had barely registered to the dying youth, less so the jovial voice deeply chanting for a few moments before a few drops of impossibly refreshing liquid poured down his throat, before sleep claimed him._

_He had woke up at noon, or at least he thought as much, going by the suns position almost directly above him. "Well, looks like you finally came to. Sooner than I thought you would with how stupid whatever stunt you thought you were pulling was." The strangely familiar voice had bounced from above and behind him. "Names Sairaorg Bael. I'll be the one getting you up to snuff from here out."_

_Jaune craned his neck up to see a tall, burly man with spiky brown hair and a confident smirk leaning against the tree he is pretty sure he had been thrown into. "What... what happened to me?"_

_He shakes his head, a bit sad looking "Well, the bad news is, you died. The good news is that thanks to me your better now." The confusion must have been obvious on his face, as the smirking man had simply... grown a massive black pair of bat-like wings "You see, I'm a devil, and after seeing a kid with enough guts to wander into the woods of this crazy world alone with what I can only assume is one of his parents weapons, that just so happens to be _the_ Crocea Mors, I figured it'd be a waste for you to die out here. So I reincarnated you as my last servant Mister..."_

_Thoroughly confused, Jaune slowly levered himself to a sitting position, and looks around for his great-grandfathers weapon. Instead of the plain arming sword he had stolen, he finds a leaf-shaped blade, the letters SPQR tracing its spine, thick guard gold plated with laurels inlaid over its top, its hilt some sort of white bone that flares out to some sort of predatory bird clasping the grip. When he reaches out to touch it, purple light flares almost blindingly, and once again the plain arming sword he had been expecting to find was resting on the grass. A low chuckle from a lot closer startles Jaune to look up again at the perplexing... devil? "Well, that certainly explains why everyone thought it had been buried and lost with Nennius. And is pretty useful too." He offered Jaune a hand before adding "Your probably gonna want some help standing kid, being reincarnated after dying can really take it out of a guy, and I cant have my last pawn hurting himself from something so preventable." Mind still on tilt, Jaune had accepted the offered help, as the smirking man prodded once again "And I still don't know your name."_

_Slowly starting to at least slightly trust the strange man, the youth replied "Jaune Arc. And what do you mean re-incarnated? Devil? And you think I'm going to be your servant now?"_

The big man had smirked and began re-assuring the child as he explained the Evil Piece system and basics of the afterlife as the pair began to stroll back to the Arc home. Jaune had been claimed as a pawn, and aside from being brought back to life, still more or less the same aside from his physical and arcane limits now being those of a devil instead of a human. The rest of the pieces and their traits and powers had been so much white noise to the youth save for the King. Sairaorg in this case, a being with enough natural power to hold the respect and obediience and respect of all fifteen potential members of his or her peerage.

Jaunes reminiscing is cut short by an overly self-important looking ass positively loaded down with holy items shoulder checking him clear of the support strut. The painful presence of so much blessed gear, sudden motion and shock causes Jaune to loose control of his barely restrained motion-sickness and have to sprint to the nearest trash can to puke. Sure, attend Beacon to learn to do what huntsmen and huntresses do. Form his own peerage to get House Bael a foothold in this apparently new world and keep up the cover story of having went to the Tartarus Combat School in case the Bael, or any other of the remaining Pillars wanted to insert their own agents into Remnant. Of course, no problem at all, not the slightest bit of pressure either. Damn if he doesn't miss the rest of Sairaorgs peerage right now though. Of course, nearly splashing a few of his fellow freshman with his puke is a, less than ideal, way to make a first impression.

Not that he is any stranger to puking. No, Sairoargs training had been intense enough that working until he puked and beyond wasn't uncommon. On the plus side, it had been a long time since he thought of his body and limitations as those of a human... and the airship is finally landing. The plan is to stand out _just_ enough that any other devils sent to Remnant to train will be accepted easily. The problem is that as a low class devil he simply isn't ready for the boost in power and potential of being made into a king. Hell, he had barely been on the cusp of mid-class when the madness that is this plan had been kicked off. He was being _considered_ for trade to another vassal peerage of the Bael to be promoted to a more powerful piece, probably rook or knight.

Being jumped all the way to king, who are either ranked high or ultimate class had thrown _all_ of his being, his power, as it were, into wildly unpredictable flux. Jaunes physical strength, magical potential, senses, emotions and self control are currently on a constant roller-coaster, and he's blindfolded as to whats going to happen next. The solution to this is of course to get high class, in function if not rank, as quickly as possible. Unfortunately, Remnant has no knowledge of Earths myriad pantheons and mythology, so the usual method of making and fulfilling contracts to amass power and renown will be difficult, to say the least.

Predictably, the airship empties quickly after landing at Beacons airship docks, and the incoming freshman disperse in the same cliques they had been clustered in on the ride up, and swiftly melt into the crowd of returning students and staff. Leaving Jaune Arc to amble confused and alone in the crowd, not even sure where he's supposed to be headed. Until he hears an explosion, and a decidedly feminine voice screaming. Since there aren't any sounds of panic to go along with the commotion, he casually makes his way over to the source of the disturbance. He arrives just in time for a short black and red haired girl laying in a crater to mutter a dejected "Welcome to Beacon."

Huh, looks a bit young to be here. So either a prodigy or someone with money and connections, the cynical devil on a mission notes, though, the nice kid from the back end of nowhere figures she looks like she could use a friend "Jaune Arc." He offers, along with a hand to help her up.

"Ruby Rose." She replies as he hoists her to her feet, at which point she snorts out a giggle and asks. "Arent you the guy that threw up on the ship?"

He casts a playful glower at her. "I get motion-sick... and now I'm thinking I should have let you get yourself off the ground." As the pair start walking deeper into the campus.

"Whatever you say vomit-boy." The petite huntress in training quips.

He growls a bit, desperately trying to shake the embarrassing nickname before it sticks. "At least half a dozen of the other students from my class at Tartarus had motions sickness too." He lies through his teeth, both because there had been no such academy, and that none of Sairaorgs peerage suffer from motion sickness.

"Riiiiiiight." Ruby drawls as she side-eyes him, her black and red combat skirt, blouse and red cape fluttering in the wind.

Exasperated, Jane makes a last ditch effort "All I'm saying is that motion-sickness is a much more common problem than people let on."

Ruby apparently decides to drop it. "Look, I'm sorry, vomit-boy was the first thing that came to mind."

Still a bit keyed up he presses. "I didn't call you crater-face, and I first met you sprawled out in the crater you probably made by _sneezing _or something else equally ridiculous." Ruby growls, Jaune huffs, and then continues. "Its just Jaune Arc, short, sweet, rolls off the tongue. Ladies love it."

"Do they?" Ruby deadpans at his boast, the damn judgy face back.

Jaune sighs and rubs the back of his head, a rather pointed conversation with his former King about _why_ exactly he had spent his first major social event in the underworld surrounded by female devils his age. Apparently, sniping talent from other peerages was one of the reasons the upper crust held balls. "Well, they don't hate it. A few of my friends definitely liked me enough to hang around." Rias and Ravel had both still sought him out at the damned formal affairs after he made it clear he wasn't abandoning Sairaorg.

Snickering Ruby presses. "Just friends though, huh?"

Wincing at the shot at his non-existent love life Jaune counters. "I don't exactly see a harem of admirers following the ravishing Ruby rose around."

The growl she lets out in response and the blush that go with it are both cute... until she pulls the lump of metal off her back and it unfurls into a massive scythe. Jaune lets out a very manly eep and jumps back, hands up in a placatory gesture "So... I've got this." She announces, hefting the blade onto her shoulder.

Suddenly worried about how much longer his head will be perched between his shoulders Jaune takes another step back "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. Please don't kill me."

The damned redhead giggles at him "What? Pffft No, I'm not mad, its just that, well, who cares about all that stuff. Peoples weapons are just _sooooo_ much cooler to talk about! What do you have?"

Jaune cocks an eyebrow at the expectant girl, and draws Crocea Mors with a quick flourish "My great great grandfather wielded it in the Great War, my dad started out with it. And it got me into Tartarus."

Ruby nods, leaning in to inspect the blade closer "Ooh, a classic! Whats it do?"

Jaune plods to a stop again "Huh?"

The petite prodigy snickers "I mean, Crescent Rose is also a customizable, high impact sniper rifle."

"So its also a gun." Ruby nods at Jaunes simplistic reply "Why? Wouldnt having a barrel instead of a proper hilt just make the scythe form weaker? Plus aiming a gun with all that weight on the end has to be ridiculously difficult to do with a rifle!"

Ruby growls "I'll have you know I was top of my class at Signal for Weapon Construction! Straight A's! The barrel is reinforced with titanium laminate, and the blade is a custom alloy that keeps my baby both balanced _and_ functional!"

"Huh?"

Still glowering the short girl snarks "I made it myself, and its super awesome." Jaune takes a few more steps back, eyeing the angry girl like she might turn into a monster and attack him at any moment. "And _you_ still haven't told me what it is your weapon does."

"Its a sword. The sheath can expand into a shield." Jaune dryly replies.

Now its Rubys turn to slow to a halt "That's it?" Jaune nods, deploying his weapons shield to prove the point, before shrinking it back down and putting his weapon away. "Not only did you not make it, but its just a plain old sword? The heck kind of school is Tartarus?!" A seemingly disappointed and worried Ruby exclaims.

Jaune cocks an eyebrow, more than a bit off-put by the awkward teens outburst. "The kind that sticks to the basics, and drills you hard enough that your body can get on with the fighting while your brain worries about more important things?"

"Oooooh." Ruby replies, looking to be caught somewhere between embarrassed and placated. Maybe trying to figure out what he meant by that too. "Yea, sorry about that, I'm... kind of a dork when it comes to weapons. I might have went a bit overboard with mine."

Jaune shrugs as the duo start walking again "That's fine. Its probably something I'll need to get used too with how many students here went to Signal."

Rubys face shifts back to a tentatively confident smile as she collapses Crescent Rose and clips it to her combat skirts belt. "If you don't mind me asking though, why did you help me out back there?" She pauses as she turns a near trip into a skip "In the courtyard?" She clarifies.

_Because I'm a devil looking to start his own peerage and a fighter good enough to get sent to Remnants version of battle-college a few years early is sure to be an amazing addition? _"Ehh, why not? My mom always says strangers are just friends you haven't met yet." He half-lies.

Rubys response is a contemplative hum as the duo continues to pace the worryingly deserted courtyard. "Where are we going anyways?"

"Good question." a third voice interjects. Ruby and Jaune both freeze and wheel about to see a brunette girl a year or two older than Jaune, face obscured by a pair of sunglasses, and a black beret resting on her head. Baggy slacks, tan shirt with a decorative corset over it and a truly worrisome amount of ammunition belts – and Jaune notices that they're actual _belts_ with bullets on them – after double checking. A few scarves and necklaces, fingerless gloves and knee-high boots as well, the almost painfully trendy girl continues. "You look like a pair of lost Freshies, and the ceremony for you kids is in an auditorium on the opposite side of campus." She pulls a pocket watch out from under her corset to check the time, despite her scroll projecting a large, clip-board like list probably having a clock on the display. "Follow me and you should probably make it in time for the headmasters speech."

"Oh, thanks. I was about to start looking for a directory. And you probably know how useless those things are when your as lost as we are." Jaune replies as the two new students fall in behind the mystery girl.

"He was lost, I totally knew where I was going, umm..." Ruby trails off, not knowing the upper-classwomans name.

"Coco Adel. Only doing this because I earned a few detentions on the last day before summer break last year. Get me your names and I'll note that I'm taking you to registration and save _you two_ a few days detention before your first day starts." She spins on her heel to walk backwards as she leads them on, tilting her glasses down to her nose as she takes a closer look at them. "If you survive initiation that is." Both flinch, and she cocks an eyebrow as she suppresses a wince "Not that I doubt either of you two will."

"Uhh, I'm Ruby Rose, and what do you mean by _survive_ initiation?" The timid girl quips, all of the confidence she had built up over the course of her and Jaune getting to know each other fleeing in the face of the force of nature that is Cocos calm, cool, self-assured nature.

Coco swipes at her scroll, before tapping a few times at the projected screen and answering. "Exactly that. Around half the kids on that airship wont make it past tomorrow, and a decent chunk of them will be mauled, maimed or dead because of it." The visible bit of her face quirks in recognition "And whats a signal kid... ohhh your the one Ozpin jumped ahead two years. No wonder you didn't show up with the rest of the Signal cliques." She smirks "Not that your doing bad for yourself. If loverboy aint carved from stone under the scrappy duds I'll eat my hat."

Ruby makes a confused noise, Jaune blushes and offers a very intelligent. "Huh?" As Coco continues to eye him up. After a few moments, his brain pulls itself together from the bombshell of the fashionistas backhanded compliment and he continues. "Jaune Arc" Wisely leaving off the cheesy pick-up line his dad had fed him to go with it.

"From... Tartarus Combat School? Havent heard of that one." Coco replies after finding his name on what must be the incoming freshman list.

Jaune shrugs "Small academy near my home-town. A bunch of retired huntsman and huntresses from families that spit them out like clockwork formed it a few years back. I think I may be the first to graduate from it to make it into a major Academy though."

"Explains why I've never heard of it." Coco half quips, half prompts.

Jaune just shrugs, forcing his nerves down as he tries to sell the story he'd been told the Underworld was aiming for. "Its a few hours north of my hometown on the north edge of Forever Fall."

Coco visibly deflates. "I take back what I said, you're from the back half of nowhere at best, and probably think your actually dressed halfway decent too."

Ruby snickers, Jaune blusters, and a quartet of sprinting students nearly bowl Coco over. "Amphitheaters the other way!" She shouts at the running kids, who ignore her as the dash around a corner. "Eh, not my problem I guess." The trio continue in silence for the next few minutes, cutting through a dizzying procession of pathways, lecture halls, dorms and common areas as they cross campus, until Coco strides to a halt. "Right, so this is you two. I'm an RA too, so we might be seeing more of each other if you make it through initiation. Just keep your heads straight tomorrow and good hunting."

At that, the upper-classwoman spins on her heal and struts away, twirling her handbag on her right ring and pointer fingers as she does. "Think we'll be like that in a few years?" Jaune cant help but ask, despite the knowledge that if his power wasn't fluctuating and fighting control thanks to his recent promotion from Pawn to King he probably was already beyond her. His childhood dream is finally within reach after all.

"Pfft. Of course we will be. Beacon trains up the best Huntsman and Huntresses in Remnant." Ruby shoots back as Jaune pushes the door to the noisy, full amphitheater open for the younger girl to enter. "Just like all that talking she did about students getting hurt or killed was just to rile us up. There's no _real_ danger coming here."

The pair stride through the doors, and, almost immediately a cheery voice shouts. "Hey, Ruby! Over here! I saved you a spot." Jaune tracks the voice to a chipper looking busty blonde on the outskirts of the crowd waving at his new friend.

Ruby half hugs his arm, before shooting off a quick apology and darting towards the other girl. Drat. "Hey, wait!" He tries to get Rubys attention back, before growling in frustration, the dull roar of a room nearly over-full of potential huntsmen and huntresses in training swallowing his words. "Great, where am I supposed to find another nice, quirky girl to talk to!?"

Still grumbling, he makes his own way through the crowd looking for a decent spot where he can see the stage, but not get crushed by his fellow freshman. He is nearly bowled over by a squinting blonde man with a bowl cut half-way between pudgy and fit and a wiry guy with dark blue hair, hawkish features and an almost painful air of superiority about him laughing at some joke as they shove and shoulder their way through the crowd. Luckily for Jaune, in the wake of the seemingly self-absorbed friends a decent opening remains that he can watch the headmasters welcome speech from.

A cute, albeit upset looking girl with an enticing white side-ponytail and an absolutely _killer_ ass points at him with her thumb over her shoulder as she shouts down who he thinks might be Ruby and the girl that called her away from him when they entered the amphitheater. However all conversation dies as the Headmaster clears his throat into a microphone on the stage "I'll, keep this brief" he opens, pushing his glasses up his nose, his tone lazy at best. "You have traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you are finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people." At this point, most of the crowd, the scattered cliques especially, perk up and nod, fist bump, hip-bump, kiss or high-five respectively "But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy." Most of the crowd flinches or deflates, but Jaune is one of the few in the crowd to stand firm. After all, over the last six years the Strongest Youth of the Underworld had beaten nearly all of the waste out of his youthful energy; and he still has a few centuries to go before the older nobles even consider him middle-aged.

"The need of purpose, direction." More shoulders slump, but Jaune only leans in eagerly. He has a purpose, and a goal, after all. Form his own peerage, gather meaningful information on this new, Tenth World, as the Norse pantheon calls it, and establish a foothold in the world of his birth for the underworld that enabled him to live past his eleventh year despite his stupidity. "You assume knowledge will free you of this. But your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you, to take the first step." _To form my own peerage. To make it past Low and Mid-class to High, or maybe even Ultimate class. To be a huntsman _and_ an influential noble of the Underworld. Maybe get a wife and family, _Jaune snickers as an errant thought strikes him _or even a harem and some vassal clans under my own._ The pure absurdity of the notion has him giggling, and most of the other students around him casting nervous or judgmental glances his way. _Whatever_.

With those heady dreams flitting through Jaunes mind the silver-haired headmaster simply steps away from the microphone and off the stage, a stern, curvaceous blonde wearing a tattered fuchsia cape over a scandalously cut black buttoned knee length dress made modest by a professional white blouse layered under it taking his place to announce "You will gather in the barn tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready, you're dismissed."

Jaune makes a detour to the pale hottie to try his luck "I'm a natural blonde ya know." He opens with a proper half-bow. He straightens out to see an aghast Ruby avoiding eye contact, the blonde that had called her over from him once they got here looking away, and the girl he'd tried a pickup line on clenching a fist and glaring at the ground. Jaune might be a bit dense, but he isn't mentally deficient. He beats a silent and hasty retreat to the cafeteria, and is pleased to see that most of the other incoming freshman have yet to make their way to it.

Stomach still churning from nerves and the after-affects of his motion sickness, Jaune opts for a bowl of tomato soup, and is able to snag one of the fresher looking grilled ham and cheese sandwiches when the server isn't looking. He grabs a bottle of blue Potentiade from the open cooler at the end of the line and steps into the cafeteria proper, idly shaking the bottle as he looks for a seat. Not really any empty tables already, and most of the cliques of incoming students have more or less taken up the middle of whichever table they're sat at, though a few tables are already hosting several groups. At the far end of the lunchroom he spots a promising duo in the form of a grinning ginger girl and a calm looking black haired guy. He makes his way over to the duo, and before he can speak "Looking for somewhere to sit?" the curvy ginger girl asks between massive bites of... pancakes?

Jaune goes to nervously rub at the back of his head, only to smack himself with his Potentiade and nearly spill his tray "Uhh, yea, if you guys don't mind that is."

The pink-eyed guy shrugs and motions to a seat between bites of casserole "Lie Ren."

"Jaune Arc." he introduces himself.

"NnnnnRrrrrrra" the ginger gleefully declares through a mouthful of food.

Ren palms his face "She's Nora Valkyrie" the now properly named Nora just nods before shoveling another massive bite into her mouth.

Jaune just takes a nibble off of his sandwich, and is mid chew when Nora swallows with an audible gulp before asking "So, you were able to sneak to the front of the Gear-Check line too then?"

"The what-now?" Jaune asks, spoon frozen halfway to his mouth.

Nora giggles "I mean, you didn't _really _think they'd just let anyone come to school here, did you? That's why they had you put your field pack and check bag together when we got off the airship. I mean anyone who doesn't know what the necessities are for survival when your hunting down grimm in the wild really shouldn't be here. That was why Ozpin and Goodwitches speeches were so weird, it was all about buying time so that the professional huntsmen and huntresses going through the field packs could finish up."

Jaune starts to panic as Ren asks "What doors did you get here through?" before pausing to look at Nora "And how did you find all that out?"

Nora shrugs "Oh, some upper-class-man was behind me in line for dinner while you were in the bathroom. Sat over there." Nora turns and points at a table, but its empty "Huh, fast eater. Anyhow, apparently the kit check is how they wean out a quarter of the potential incoming freshman before tomorrows initiation."

Heart suddenly encased in ice Jaune asks "So, how do we find out if our gear passed the check?"

Nora looks at him her face somewhere between confusion and worry "At the desk under the sign that read 'incoming freshman' with a door to either side along the right wall of the amphitheater? Had a huuuuuge line leading to it." She adds, stretching her arms wide to make her point.

Before any more words can be said Jaune has his chair clattering across the ground and is making for the door he came in through, vaguely aware that Ren and Nora are still talking as he exits the Cafeteria. He swiftly makes for the Amphitheater set on making it to the table Nora had described before its too late . He had had the whole Peerage helping him put his kit together and pull off all the Underworld and Earth logos, though that doesn't lessen his panic. With this test being one that takes out a quarter of the students whose academics got them this far... He skids to a halt once he enters the amphitheater and immediately sees the desk Ren and Nora mentioned with the crowd gone, a single line of three students all that's left waiting to learn their fate. Jaune dashes to the second attendant, who looks to be closing his station down "Forgot to check in, or didn't know you had to?" the bored looking attendant asks with a flat affect and unfocused gaze.

"The second one. Jaune Arc." He nervously sputters.

The forty-something clerk pulls up a list on his scroll and types for a few moments before lazily offering "Right door."

Jaune just blinks for a few moments before asking "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

His expression that of a man who is absolutely _done_ with human beings for the day, the clerk replies "Its the one that doesn't lead to the airship dock, so good. Unless your one of the morons who cheated in combat class, lied on your application or bribed your way in. Its the over-under that makes tomorrows pot exciting; the ballpark is always thirty or so percent." The handful of students in the line to his right all tense up. Clearly, that hadn't been common knowledge or to be shared with the prospective students.

_Right, combat school to fight soulless monsters. You're the student of the most physically powerful High Class devil of his generation. Keep it together._ "So, whats the chance of me getting in on that action?" Jaune tries to play it off smooth, though his voice cracks a few times, and he cant really hold eye contact. Especially when a suddenly bawling mouse faunus starts staggering towards the left door. As it turns out, the sounds of someone elses dreams being crushed hurts.

The clerk however actually looks less tired as he barks out a laugh "Tell ya what kid, survive tomorrow and I just might let you get in on some the action as to which teams survive year one complete, contiguous and unscarred. Head for the staff-room behind the cafeteria, say you gotta talk to Marv about a horse, and they'll get ya in touch with me." the clerk, Marv, maybe, offers a hand, eyes alight at the prospect of a kindred spirit "Now get back to your dinner before it gets cold. Your shits gonna be piled up against a wall with the rest of the kids who did the same thing you dids crap come curfew." With absolutely no intention of meeting up with the apparent bookie, Jaune nods his thanks and heads through the correct door down a hallway packed with Beacon Ads and propaganda on his way back to an increasingly desperately needed meal.

By the time he reaches the cafeteria, its absolutely packed. After a few minutes he manages to pick his way through the crowd to find only Ren sitting at the table, in front of a covered tray. "Nora ate your food" he explains as he rises, opening a seat for Jaune to use at the filled table. "Then she went to check out one of the common rooms before finding the hall we're supposed to sleep in tonight. So I replaced your meal and saved you a spot." He pauses as Jaune sits and uncovers his still mostly warm meal "Good luck in initiation tomorrow."

Jaune just nods as he sits, bites a chunk off the lukewarm sandwich, chews, swallows and offers "Same to you."

The taciturn teen simply nods "I heard a rumor that teams will be decided tomorrow as well, just a heads up."

Again, the blonde nods, as his mouth is full while Ren heads for one of the exits. Jaune finishes his meal in silence after that, sandwiched between two large cliques bantering in the rapid-fire manner that only long time friends can, and having absolutely no idea how to inject himself into the conversation. Stomach full, and confidence failing Jaune leaves his tray on the conveyor leading back into the kitchens near the exit, then follows the printer-paper signs and crowd to an assembly hall packed with students. Currently it is split evenly between people in their pajamas setting up bedding, people in line for the lockers with balled up sleepwear under their arms or slung over their shoulders, and people just chattering, playing games or otherwise wasting time. Glancing around the room, he spots a literal pile of bags being shifted through by a couple dozen less than happy looking students against the opposite wall. Jaune sighs and walks over to the mound to start sorting through it for his bags.

It takes nearly half an hour, and he winces every time he hears a tumble or crunch, but he does manage to get his field pack and check bag from the flight to Vale then Beacon, and remove himself form the rotating cast of grumpy students trying to find their belongings. After a few more minutes of wandering and searching he finds an empty enough spot for his bedroll, sleeping bag and bags, sets them down and checks the time. Ten PM, and according to the painfully vague itinerary he had been sent on acceptance his initiation group begins at noon tomorrow, with breakfast from eight to ten in the morning. Grabbing his weapon and remaining gear, he follows the temporary signs to the incoming freshman lockers and stows his gear. As he searches for the telltale open door of an available locker, he cant keep his mind from wandering.

As a kid, he just wanted to become a huntsman. But after half a dozen years training and fighting alongside Sairaorg, his former kings dream had in part become his own. Then, politics and necessity had made him a King, subservient to the Bael Clan of course, but it gave him more options to support his direct Liege. Becoming a huntsman is now just the next step after clearing the exams to become a mid-class devil. After that he just has to influence his team so as to not care of his no-longer-human nature and hopefully recruit them to his peerage. From there, successful or not, form a peerage of his own of huntsmen and huntresses so as to smooth over the trail his Mentor and Liege is blazing through the politics of the underworld through an undisputed and unbroken winning streak in the Rating Games.

Spotting an open locker, 636, he steps ahead a bit more, and, finding it open, stows his gear in locker 666, chuckling at a joke no one else from Remnant will get as he heads back to the meeting hall the incoming students are to bed down in. By the time he makes it back to the bustling hall, he is pleased to see there is about enough time for some of his daily sets before a shower if he wants to wake up early enough for a decent breakfast, and still have time to settle his stomach before Initiation. So he casually unfastens his breastplate, and pulls off his hoodie and t-shirt before working through a dozen ten rep sets of cross-side sit-ups and one armed push-ups. Normally he would at least go on a run as well, but considering how controlled the current environment is he decides to skip that part of his routine for fear of being locked out of his only option for somewhere to sleep.

"Show-off" a punkish looking guy with a green mohawk sneers at Jaune as he passes Jaune on his way to the lockers presumably to shower and change. Not that he really gets the accusation, Sairaorg puts out double that easily as part of _his_ daily maintenance workout. If there were any training dummies or punching bags available he would have made use of them, just like any other warrior currently getting ready for bed in this room Jaune cant help but mentally add as he rummages through his bags for his onesie. Before nearly dropping into an apoplectic curse chain when he can only find a single pair of flannel pajama pants to change into. Clearly, this is the work of his former peerage and their seemingly endless quest to either kill him of embarrassment or get him laid.

Grumbling, he slings the garment over his shoulder over the top of his towel and joins the cue for the lockers and showers. Forty five minute later he strides back out, smelling fresh, feeling content and more or less ready for bed. He dumps his dirty jeans and boxers next to his bedroll, not willing to add the scent of sweat and vomit to his change of clothes for tomorrow and leave the dirty garments in his bag. Not quite tired yet he decides to walk around what looks like a massive sleepover and hoping to see at least one of the maybe friends he's met today. However, halfway through his circuit, a playfully scuffling duo bump into his side, causing him to trip over himself and nearly slam headfirst into the wall as his momentum ignores his mind and dances to physics own tune.

Luckily for both himself, and the white haired girl now backed against the wall he catches himself, right arm flashing ahead to arrest his momentum before he hits the wall, or the other innocent bystander. Recognizing the girl he nearly accidentally tackled as the hot girl from earlier, now clad in a conservative gray and white nightgown that ends at her knees, he opts to try to break the ice a second time "Hey there Snow Angel, I'm Jaune." He opens in his best 'smooth and seductive' voice, casually hooking his left thumb into the same pocket pocket.

She just stands against the wall, seemingly frozen in place and going increasingly red, her eyes having a hard time finding their way all the way to his face. Is she just nervous, or... Jaune looks down himself and is immediately mortified to find that he must have stepped on one of his pant legs during his extended, stumbling, trip, leaving him at best half an inch from flashing the girl he just realized he has pinned against the wall. His right hand brushing her ear, the arm flexed to absorb the shock leaving his elbow touching her shoulder and his face _definitely_ in her personal space, his breath probably blowing on her ear. And he just hooked his free arm into a catch point. Oh...

"PERVERT!" the girl howls as she slaps him hard enough to throw him to the ground.

As she beats a hasty retreat, the blonde that had called Ruby away from him before Ozpins speech walks past, shaking her head "Real smooth cowboy. Might wanna hold your horses next time." Her voice seems to be playful and amused, but it doesn't make the embarrassment sting any less. Whimpering quietly to himself, Jaune stands up and slumps his way to his sleeping bag and lays down to sleep.

_-*R-DxD*_

The next morning begins at seven AM when the first hopeful freshmans scroll begins wailing an alarm tone. For the next hour the entire hall is a horrendous cacophony of noise, both electronic and natural protests and wailing as students wake up to an audio hell. Going by the amount of grumbling even those prospective students who had late afternoon Initiation starts or who had spent the night partying are roused by the initial salvo of noise. Bleary eyed and grumbling Jaune shambles to the lockers, gets dressed and makes his way to the cafeteria, nearly deaf by the time he is safely out of the hall the students had been made to sleep in.

Two eggs, a few sausage links, buttered toast and some orange juice are nervously picked through in silence, Jaune having failed to spot anyone he met yesterday, and once again surrounded by cliques and groups that he has no idea how to insert himself into. He wanders out to the courtyard and sets about the task of wasting time by wandering campus with the map up on his scroll trying to learn where the important places on campus are. Not that he knows which lecture halls he'll be taking classes in, which dorm building he'll be in or even which permanent locker bay his teams lockers will be in. Still, the flimsy excuse gives him something to while the time away until his initiation starts.

Jaune cant help but grumble about his stupid, ridiculous joke that no one probably would get as he makes his way to the locker he left his gear in. He spots Ruby and the blonde that had called her over before Ozpins welcome speech yesterday but is too frustrated to greet them. When he passes the hot petite girl from last night chatting with an equally hot curvy redhead however, he cant help himself. "You now what else is great? Me, Jaune Arc. Nice to see you again." he cuts in as he leans between

The redhead leans in almost as close as he had to the Snow Angel to interject "Nice to meet you Jaune."

"The pleasures all mine, Fire Goddess." he turns to the other girl as the redhead blushes furiously "And I apologize if I seemed too forward last night Snow Angel, Id overheard your fondness for me during the Headmasters speech and couldn't help myself."

The white haired girls hand falls into her face and she growls something out. He moves to sling an arm around her shoulder, but she bats it away and all but shouts "Stop calling me that!"

Jaune freezes, his mask of confidence probably slipping a bit, but he tugs it back into place quickly enough "Then, what should I call you?"

"My name!" the Fire Goddess giggles a bit.

"Which is..."

The Snow angel growls again "My name is Schnee! Weiss Schnee!"

Jaune blinks a bit, more than a little confused "Schnee Weiss Schnee? That's a bit redundant, but I suppose every family has their traditions."

Schnee Weiss Schnee actually slams her forehead into a locker "No you dolt! Its just Weiss Schnee! You know, heiress to the Schnee dust company! I'm a professional singer for dust sake!"

"So, your dad owns a dust shop? That's cool. Mines a huntsman, runs in the family." Jaune replies to the cranky beauty.

The Fire Goddess gets the strangest hopeful look on her face "Wait, you've never heard of the SDC? Their the single largest dust mining, refining and sales conglomerate on Remnant."

Jaune blinks a few times, realizing that Weiss is probably as big a deal as the heirs and heiresses of whats left of the 72 pillars back in the underworld. His memory finally kicks in and ties the SDC to Atlas, so he makes a wild stab in the dark "Oh, so she's here to get away form her family and the politics then." he pauses as Weiss makes a strangled, shocked noise "I'm sorry, I haven't got your name yet, Fire Goddess."

"You, you mean to tell me that you don't know who Pyrrha Nikos is? The Invincible Girl?" Weis splutters, clearly her mind is still on tilt.

Jaune shrugs "Well, however she got that nickname I wasn't there for it, though I guess its cool to have one on the second day of school." realizing he's rambling, Jaune loops back to his real reason for chatting the two cute girls up "You know, I've been hearing rumors about teams Snow Angel" she growls, he backs up, then steps boldly back into arms reach "I was thinking you and me would make a good one. Whadaya say?"

Still standing off to the side and looking a bit unsure Pyrrha interjects "Actually, I think the teams are comprised of four students each, so-"

"Ya don't say." Jaune cuts her off before bouncing over to stand just as near her as he had Weiss "Well hot stuff, play your cards right and you could end up joining the winning team." he offers smoothly, pointing a thumb at his chest.

Growling, Weiss throws herself between him and Pyrrha "You have no idea who she actually is, do you?"

"Not in the slightest Snow Angel." He shoots back quickly

Crossing her arms Weiss presses onwards "She graduated top of her class in sanctum."

"Never heard of it."

Weiss' brows furrow and Pyrrha perks up a bit "Shes won the Mistral Regional Tournaments four years in a row, a new record."

"The what?"

Weiss growl is... cute, as is her angrily waving her arms as she shouts "Shes on the front of every box of Pumpkin Petes Marshmallow Flakes cereal box!"

Jaunes jaw drops open "They only do that for star athletes and cartoon characters! That's my baby sisters favorite cereal!"

More than a bit bashful looking and glancing about at the compliment, Pyrrha answers "Yea, it was pretty cool. Sadly the cereal isn't very good for you."

Jaune snickers "Tell me about it. Sairaorg blew his lid when he found out Saffron had been smuggling me boxes of it." Plastering his best serious on, he continues "This is part of _no _balanced breakfast." before imitating his now former king angrily hurling the offending box across the room.

Pyrrha snickers into her hand "So, your baby sister managed to sneak nutritionally void cereal to you while you were going to your combat school, but your coach caught you?"

Jaune nods, but before he can say anything, Weiss cuts in "So, after hearing all of this, do you really consider yourself to be in a position to ask _us_ to be on your team?" her arms crossed, face pinched and judgmental, tone condescending.

Part of Jaune knows that he most certainly can and will stand as their equals or better, but after seventeen years of being at the very best an equal of the least of the group, his confidence flees as he physically deflates and slumps forward. Weiss turns up her nose and spins on point to walk away, missing Jaune drawing himself back up and squaring his shoulders. "I really should say no, but both of you traveled at least a continent from home to attend an Academy, when Atlas or Haven would have showered either of you in preferential treatment and luxury. So no, you both came here to be just two more huntresses, and that's how I'd treat you."

Pyrrha steps forward to place a placatory hand on his shoulder "Actually Jaune, I think you'd make a great leader." her voice veritably oozing earnestness.

Jaune fidgets despite the red-headed beauties presence so close to his, or, perhaps, because of it, he cant really be sure with hwo scattered his thoughts are as he manages to reply "Doh, please stop it."

"Seriously, please stop it, this kind of behavior should not be encouraged!" Weiss cuts in.

Phyrra steps past Jaune to plant a hand on Weiss' shoulder "He figured out that both of us want to be judged by our skill and worth, not our name and reputation after less than five minutes of talking with us. Honestly look me in the eyes and tell me that isn't exactly how a leader should act, and I will aggressively seek you out to have as a teammate."

Grinning, Jaune moves to sling an arm over the two girls shoulders "So, that's all aboard for team Jaune?"

"Gah! Too close! Pyrrha!" Weiss belts out, more than a little panicked at the sudden contact.

Jaune can barely feel the redheads muscles shift as she grabs hold of his wrist and shoulder before turning as she drops to a knee and launches him across the locker-room. All he can manage is a shocked shout, before slamming into an abandoned locker with a thump. "I'm sorry!" Phyrra shouts in his general direction.

"Would all first year students, initiation group four report to Beacon Cliff immediately. I repeat, all first year students, initiation group four report to Beacon Cliff immediately." Glynda Goodwitches voice orders from the PA speaker above Jaunes hunched form.

Jaune can only moan in a heap as the students begin to move for the painfully obviously marked door leading to the Beacon Cliff. As Pyrrha passes by his crumpled form, she offers a cheery "It was nice meeting you." though she doesn't break her stride.

"Likewise" is all he can manage as a response, his mind simply _done_ with people for the day.

Shortly after, Ruby and the blondie stop in front of him, the curvy girl quipping "Having some trouble there, lady-killer?" As Ruby offers him a hand to stand back up.

"I don't understand, my dad _and_ teacher both said all women look for is confidence. Where did I go wrong?" Jaune gripes, his head spinning a bit, unbidden as he tries to track the path of his failure.

Strutting past teasingly, the blonde replies "Snow Angel and Fire Goddess probably weren't the best starts." He shakes off the embarrassment and falls into step with Ruby as they make their way to the cliff.

The cliff itself is more of a well maintained lawn than the edge of the wilderness. The students of his group line up in no particular order, each of them standing on a steel pad waiting for further orders and an explanation. "For years you have trained to become warriors, and today your skills will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Professor Ozpin all but drones, gesturing with his mug of coffee. The sound of the wind clashing with the cliff-face nearly drowning out the sounds of combat rising from the woods below. As the earlier groups fight towards whatever goal had been set before them.

Goodwitch cuts in, her voice stern and unyielding "Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors of the assignment of teams." her hands clenched about her scroll, posture ramrod straight and unyielding, she presses on "Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates. Today."

Ozpin continues to yammer on about the obvious points of forming a team. How it will last until graduation. How it is important, while Jaune along with Ruby and some of the other less socially adept freshman in this group feel their nerves slowly begin to fray. "That being said, the person you first make eye contact with after you land will be your partner for the next four years." As the headmaster continues to explain their objective and warn the prospective students of the dangers, Jaune actually feels his anxiety decrease. Though Ruby looks to be even more nervous for some reason. Random chance, then a trial by fire. He can deal with that. "Are there any questions."

Jaune raises his hand, more than a little worried about the steel plate each of the students is perched on "Yea, um, sir-"

"Good, take your positions." Ozpin cuts him off, the other students dropping into ready stances while Jaune continues to stutter nervously.

"So, sir, this _landing strategy_ thing." He barely suppresses a wince as Weiss is launched skywards. "Uh, w-what is it? Your'e like, dropping us off or something?" He presses worriedly while the front of line moves closer and closer to him as his fellow freshman are hurled skyward and off the cliff.

"No." Ozpin calmly replies, steaming mug of coffee held steady as the punkish looking guy with the mohawk actually makes some weird hybrid between metal horns and a hang-ten symbol before being hurled to his probable doom. "You will be falling."

Jaune scratches his head, wondering what sort of madhouse he had been born in as he presses "Oh, I, see. So did, you, like, hand out parachutes for us?" Mentally patting himself on the back for making no mention of magical techniques for slowing your fall.

Nora howls her gleeful excitement as she is sent skyward, only three more students until he is launched. "No, you will be using your _own_ landing strategy." Ozpin plainly retorts, seemingly focusing all of his attention on Jaune, not his prospective students being launched to their dooms.

"Uh-huh. That." Rubys friend winks, clicks her tongue and dons a pair of aviators before being flung skywards. Ruby just lets it happen. His probable doom closing in, all Jaune can manage is a more or less dignified "Well fu-

* * *

So, what did you guys think?

And if anyone is curious, ships will sail as and when, I'll update the description as needed for that. Ship related flames will be openly ridiculed. Harems: Isseis is plenty big and wont be growing once he shows up, and that's all I'm saying on that for now.

Day two edit: broke up some of the text walls I missed. sorry about those.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I dont own RWBY or Highschool DxD, and all I get from this is the satisfaction from reviews and telling a story.

More than a few reviewers had questions/concerns about a few things, so I'll just blanket address them here for all of you wonderful folks who didn't review and get an answer that way.

Jaune acting basically the same as he did in cannon: I was trying to avoid landing him in 'may as well be an OC' territory and will freely admit I over-committed in that endeavor. The changes in his mindset/demeanor should hopefully be more obvious in this chapter and even more so going forward.

Kings are all High Class devils and more powerful: Yes, I know, yes I have a reason why he's still technically mid-class, and I will properly address that in the next chapter. Sorry, but it just didn't fit in this chapter cleanly. He's plenty more powerful and competent though, don't worry.

Pyrrha threw Jaune: Being more powerful doesn't make you magically heavier, surprise can get people a long way, and having control of polarity makes moving a guy in metal armor pretty easy if you want to.

Jaune should know more about Aura/Semblances/Remnant things: That'll get addressed in this chapter.

Dont do Jaundice over!: Dont worry, I wont.

Pretty sure that was the bulk of the recurring questions. That said, thanks a ton for all the reviews, favorites and follows. It makes me feel awesome knowing how many people enjoyed the first chapter. All that out of the way, enjoy chapter 2 of Remnant DxD!

* * *

"-Uuuuuuuuuck!" Jaune wails as he tumbles out of control through the sky. Being a devil has a lot of perks. Near immortality, enhanced physical prowess, magic, and comprehension of spoken languages to name a few. What it doesn't provide is protection from becoming sticky red paste after striking the cold, hard, unforgiving ground at terminal velocity. Of course, some devils are skilled with wind magic or telekinesis, they'd be fine. Kuisha could just spawn a black hole behind herself and arrest her fall that way. Literally any devil worth two shits and or a giggle could manifest their wings and fly safely to the ground, or use a summoning circle to go, well, anywhere they have one that isn't hurtling through the air on a course to certain death.

Unfortunately for Jaune, manifesting his wings is out, thanks to him being watched, both by his fellow students and the myriad drones and cameras in the forest today, and a human randomly becoming a bat faunus would raise some serious questions. Magic is out, as all he is good at is enhancement runes, none of which will do much to stop him from splattering on the ground. Of course, all the other students have weapons that are letting them arrest or control their fall. All he has is a freaking sword and shield! And, finally, using a teleportation circle is right out, as that would just dump him back in his empty manor in the underworld, no peerage and cover blown to wait for his rank, job, and kingship to be stripped; dying as a stray or political inconvenience is just a slower slide to the same fate he's currently falling towards.

A crimson and bronze spear pierces his hoodie and pins him to a tree, as a familiar voice calls out "I'm sorry!" from the distance.

Heart still hammering away in his chest as adrenaline courses through him, Jaune takes a few calming breaths before calling back "Thank you!" Still dangling halfway up a redwood all he can really do is wait for his savior, probably Pyrrha, to arrive.

The forest itself is undeniably beautiful, though the idyllic scenerys appeal is marred as roaring grimm and gunfire break the silence with increasing frequency. Off to his left he can make out the sound of what is probably one of his fellow students struggling through the undergrowth. The commotion dies down, and he can barely hear a frustrated growl. Shortly afterwards a somewhat familiar voice grumbles "The Blonde Lech was more insightful than his first impression let on. The Child must have done something to be accepted into Beacon early. She gets one chance." then, without breaking through to the clearing Jaune is dangling above Weiss can be heard heading back to wherever she came from. Sighing, Jaune starts to pass the time trying to wiggle his way free.

"Jaune?" Pyrrha asks as she approaches the clearing nearly half an hour later. Ceasing his totally dignified attempts to descend the tree he is pinned to. Not struggling. He definitely _hasn't_ been struggling. Jaunes gaze snaps to the direction of his saviors voice, and immediately glances to the side. Arms crossed under her impressive bust, further accentuating what her armor all but displays, a view only improved by his downward viewing angle "Do you have any spots left on your team?"

With an exasperated grumble he shakes his body back and forth, swinging in the wind, but not breaking free as he crosses his arms "Very funny."

Which is the best he can manage before glancing back at his partner and grinning. Smiling as well, Pyrrha spends the next few minutes jumping from branch to branch until she is perched on the one off to his left. One swift tug leaves her armed and him crouched on the forest floor, Pyrrha landing beside him as he stands up.

Not really sure where to go Jaune follows Pyrrha when she picks a direction and starts walking. Both of their attempts at small-talk as they walk through the forest can best be described as awkward and stilted. Though Jaune isn't sure whether that is the result of his less than stellar first impression, both of their nerves fraying as the sounds of battle fill the forest while they walk in peace, or-

Sputtering as his head cracks off the ground Pyrrha turns to check on him as the branch that had ambushed him sways to a halt "Jaune! I'm sorry." she manages, looking more ready for battle than apologetic.

Not that he can blame her "It's okay." He calmly answers, leaving the scratch be. The magic circle he would need to spawn to close up the inconsequential wound equal parts impossible to explain away and a waste of energy "Just a scratch."

Walking over to him as she calms back down "Why didn't you activate your aura?" Honestly? He doesn't have one, he has a cover for why he doesn't of course, but that doesn't change the fact that he doesn't. All he really knows is that Aura is part of what lets huntsmen and huntresses do what they do, and what makes them such enticing prospects for recruitment into a devils peerage. Still doesn't change the facts.

"Dont have one." He simply replies, face totally calm. He supposes he could have feigned ignorance, but his own pride makes that a non-option.

"Jaune, you, what?" Pyrrha asks, a mixture of shock, worry and confusion scrawled across her face.

Jaune shrugs. "Never had mine unlocked. Didnt get in any fights serious enough to have it unlock itself either." Bullshiting as best he can.

"How did you get into Beacon without one? How did you get through combat school?" Pyrrha presses, shock giving way to pure confusion as grimm off in the distance howling in rage.

"Tartarus Combat School focused on our skills and mindset." Jaune all but quotes his cover story as Pyrrha starts circling him, probably looking him over for injuries.

Pyrrha finishes turning and walks over to Jaune, resting her left hand in the crook of his neck as she moves right into his personal space and rests her hand on his shoulder, a scowl now crossing her face. "Close your eyes and concentrate."

Fighting hard not to react to the rather intimate touch of the beautiful girl standing in front of him and directly in her personal space, he manages to stutter out "Uh- okay." Before complying.

"For it is in passing that we achieve immortality." Pyrrha intones, and Jaune can feel the power radiating off her form. "Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all." A tingling sensation spreads across his body, starting at his heart and spreading outwards like wildfire. "Infinite in distance and unbound by death." The tingling up-shifts into a painful sense of pins and needles. "I release your soul," a brief flash of agony he knows only comes from over-exposure to light or holy objects "and by my shoulder, protect thee."

A brilliant white seeps through to his eyes from beyond his eyelids. Then, as soon as the pain came he can feel his magic mingling with and twisting his aura. With a toneless pulse the color shifts to a patina reminiscent of tarnished silver. Glowing or not, Jaune can't help but to enjoy the steady, tingly, and utterly _right_ sensation enveloping him. However, Pyrrha is slumped over and looking incredibly drained.

Which is enough to get him to jump back, startled and worried as he exclaims her name. "Its alright, I used my Aura to unlock yours, but the energy that protects you now is your own," he can feel the shallow cut on his cheek seal itself as Pyrrha adds "you have a lot of it."

He can feel the grin splitting his face, but frankly, he doesn't care how goofy he looks. This, this is his and Sairaorgs ticket to forging a better Underworld, one where your skill and drive dictate how high you can rise. Not your political connections, family and the species you are born to. Pyrrha slowly rights herself and her exhausted features bleed into an indulgent smile "So, any idea which way we are supposed to go from here?"

The mischievous smirk slides back on to her face, vibrant eyes sparkling "What, you mean to tell me you dont know which way leads to the center of the forest?" before turning to lead the duo again.

"Pyr, I was tumbling ass over tea-kettle through the sky on my way to becoming a particularly bad tasting puddle of chutney before you saved my bacon. What do you think?" he deadpans, before realizing that he just gave a nickname to an apparently famous girl he had known for all of an hour "You, ah... you don't mind if I call you Pyr, do you?"

She lets a brief titter escape before answering "Of course not Jaune, though, I admit I'm surprised you didn't have a landing strategy ready before coming to Beacon."

Jaune suppresses the urge to growl at that "Hey, I know plenty of ways to fall safely. I just need prep-time. The headmaster just stood there giving me half-answers until it was my turn to get launched. I wasn't ready for the force of the launchpad, forget about actually landing in a controlled manner!"

Pyrrha looks back over her shoulder "Oh, I see." her voice just a touch _too_ polite "And your Aura still being locked wouldnt have cut down on those?"

"Well, you see..." Jaune stalls, scrambling to come up with an excuse as he thinks over what having his Aura unlocked felt like. "In Tartarus Combat School..." it, it had felt a lot like when he would use promotion when he was still a pawn. Or, to be more accurate when he woke up from his stupid attempt to save Sairaorgs mom as a king or passing his mid-level devil exams. "We, we focused on drilling the basics and improving your physical prowess before you get the boost and crutch of an Aura." He continues, knowing that he is repeating himself. "So when it came to sticky situations not involving fighting, we were taught to rely on tools." he answers, hoping he was able to make it sound like a proper brag, not bullshiting off of his cover story.

Pyrrha tilts her head to the side as she breaks her stride to think "That... is actually a very sound philosophy. You'd be surprised how many fighters I was able to defeat because their strength drained with their Aura, or had to spend too much time thinking in a match to keep fighting at the level they needed to. Though I didnt see any tools on you, Jaune."

He shrugs. "If I had known I was going to be launched off a cliff, I would have had some with me." Wincing just after Pyrrha does, realizing too late that he had just snapped at his partner. Scrambling, he tacks on "Though, if my teachers knew that I didn't have mine on me they'd probably skin me alive. Please don't tell them if you meet them." He knows he's laying it on thick, but this is probably the only way he'll be able to keep up his cover.

Pyrrha resumes walking, with a shrug and a giggle. "Though I am shocked that having your Aura unlocked wasn't part of your graduation ceremony."

Well, right back on the spot then. As Pyrrha slows to a halt and crouches behind a bush, Jaune joins her and replies "Well, you might just be a student like me, but think about how much unlocking my Aura took out of you. Now imagine doing that for a few dozen people in a row." Pyrrha grimaces, nods, puts a finger to her lips and points over the bush they are crouched behind. Jaune peeks his head up to see an Ursa and a dozen or so Beowolves.

In another life, Jaune may have stayed behind the bush with his new partner and let the pack pass. However, Jaune recently received a substantial boosts to his power, and is eager to test his newfound strength. He quietly moves to a small deer-trail to the right of their hiding spot, draws his blade, expands his shield and sprints ahead as silently as he can. He hears Pyrrha shouting his name in shock and dismay, but by the time she can vocalize her displeasure he is in the middle of the grimm pack.

The first he passes has its arm sliced clean off. The second is decapitated and the third is run through where a normal animals heart would be. At that point the steady cracking of a rifle joins the grunts and growls of Jaunes cannon-ball like charge through the pack. Each shot followed by a grimm jerking back as its skull or heart is pierced by a dust round. His partner prioritizing whichever grimm he left maimed instead of dead after passing his blade through the monster.

The rush of power is... intoxicating. Euphoric even. Jaunes sword sails through a boulder, shearing off nearly a third of it before he buries the weapon in the Ursas gut. Drives his blade home with his shoulder and weight then heaving the beast over his body and out of the clearing. His blade sinks into a tree on the follow through as Pyrrha picks off the last beowolf. Then, much like the moment of clarity when you break a limb at a drunken party, the rush of power leaves him. Jaune finds himself unable to remove Crocea Mors from the tree. Pyrrha joins him in the clearing with a slight smile on her face. "That wasn't as hard as I thought it would be." She opines as Jaune struggles to pull his sword free. "I think we'll make an excellent... What are you doing?"

Jaune chuckles nervously "Uhh, its stuck?"

Pyrrha looks at him, face unreadable. "You killed most of the beowolves with barely any effort. Sliced the top of a boulder off on accident, and threw an ursa hard enough to break its back. Your sword being hilt deep in that tree is because you had to lunge on your follow-through after _throwing an ursa_."

"Yes?" Jaune cautiously ventures.

Pyrrha continues to look at him with a flat expression. Jaune gives up his pathetic attempts to free his weapon. "And you think I will be able to succeed where you failed?" Jaune nods his head hopefully. Pyrrha sighs and walks over to his stuck weapon. Jaune backs away, Pyrrha plants her left leg on the tree and grasps his sword with both hands. She takes a steadying breath, pulls back and as a slight black haze coats his blade it slides clear of the tree.

"Thanks Pyrrha, your a life-saver." Jaune happily quips as she hands his weapon back to him. The duo falls back into amiable silence as they continue working towards the supposed center of the forest. Eventually, they chance across a cave. There's some ominous looking stuff carved on the entrance, but... "Think this is a shortcut?"

Pyrrha shrugs "The entrance does seem to be headed in the right direction. But there's no telling where the cave comes out, or how complex the system is."

Jaune pulls his scroll out of his pocket and flicks the light on "Well, its at least worth checking, and if it looks like its too complex to not get lost we can just turn around." before setting off into the cave.

After almost ten minutes of Pyrrha silently padding along beside him she opines "I'm not sure this is it."

Jaune heaves a sigh and looks over his shoulder, slowing his stride. "I suppose it isn't like I went to the trouble of making a torch. Your probably right P-"

At that moment, walking askew and not watching his feet, Jaune trips. Of course, the fall causes him to drop his scroll. It bounces off a stalagmite, toggling the flashlight off before skittering to a halt next to Pyrrhas foot. "Do you feel that?"

"Burning embarrassment and self depredation?" Jaune deadpans, thoroughly glad the pitch black is hiding his blush.

"No, its, warm."

As the duos eyes slowly acclimate to the dark, Jaune finds his scrolls screen to be broken. He wants to ask Pyrrha why she doesn't use her scrolls light. But is cut off by something straight out of his nightmares. "That's... that's not good."

He takes a step back. The glowing orange stinger darts forward to stay a few inches from his nose. "Jaune?" Pyrrha prompts, slowly backpedaling so as to not trip him again.

"I can handle spiders." He calmly offers, further confusing his partner. He continues to backpedal, and the glowing bulb continues sliding forward to keep pace. "Pictures of scorpions don't scare me either. And I can tolerate the ones crazy people keep in terrariums as pets." He takes a gulp and swats the stinger away from his face. "But the thought of one of those hell-bugs with a stinger the size of my torso is where I draw the line."

The stinger retracts, its dull light revealing the massive form of the Deathstalker it is attatched to. Black chitin, red tracings lighting it up and _way_ to many eyes and legs, with giant pincers and a stinger to go with. Jaune doesn't just shout. Nor does he scream. The noise he lets out as he turns to flee is a piercing, high pitched, admittedly girlish shriek of terror. Something in the back of his mind is made aware of Pyrrha exclaiming his name then sprinting after him. As the duo flees the massive Grimm, Jaune howls his displeasure to the sky. When the beast explodes out of the too-small for its form cave as Jaune and Pyrrha vault over a log, his partner shortly bites out "Less whining, more running."

Jaune slides under a branch, spring-boarding away from the stinger as Pyrrha rolls under a claw swipe. The beast easily keeps pace as they sprint. Pyrrha vaults over another log. The grimm smashes the wood to splinters. Jaune is sent flying when a claw slams into his shield, which gives Pyrrha enough time to snap off a few shots at the monster. Jaune rolls to his feet in time to avoid another stinger strike.

Run. Jump. Catch Pyrrha when she is launched sideways after taking a swipe to her shield. Run up a boulder and leap forwards. Ignore the shower of pulped stone when the deathstalker plows through it. Pyrrha rolls to the side to avoid another stinger jab. Slash at the beast to buy her time to stand up and get moving again. Run. Run, Dodge, Run. Vault over a log, roll forwards and leap back into a sprint. Check for Pyrrha. Jumping from branch to branch dodging the stinger. "There's a clearing ahead!" he shouts as the forest starts to thin out. Pyrrha drops to the forest floor to run alongside him.

They clear the forest at full tilt, and notice what looks to be some ruins and more students. Not that they can spare the effort to care at the moment. Pyrrha leaps through the grimms sweeping claw in a dodge, Jaune catches the blow on his shield. The blow launches him sideways, and forces him to twist midair to dodge the other claw, which Pyrrha rolls under. Oh, great, the others are just standing there chattering. He notices a blur of white to his right and leaps to catch what he assumes is a falling Weiss Schnee. He more or less slams into her gut, but breaks her fall.

Jaune is barely able to twist so that he slides on his back instead of crushing her into the ground. All she can manage is a gasping wheeze as the Deathstalker finally lands a blow on Pyrrha and launches her towards the gaggle of students. Weiss gathers enough of her senses to realize that Jaune currently has her pinned to his body, his right arm around her waist. She struggles free enough to slap him across the face as the blonde from earlier exclaims "Great! The gangs all here! Now we can die together!" With entirely too much pep as a blushing Weiss finishes struggling free.

"Not if I can help it." Ruby counters with a bit too much enthusiasm, before launching herself at the deathstalker. Her wordless battlecry is cut short when the beast effortlessly bats her bum-rush aside. She actually _turns her back_ on the Deathstalker to 'reassure' the rest of the students shes fine. She takes a few potshots at the beast before turning to flee. Her blonde friend shouts the scythe-wielders name and runs to try to aid her. Jaune is more concerned with the grouchy Heiress dusting herself off and slowly stalking towards the unfolding drama. Rubys retreat to the rest of the students is cut off by a salvo of giant black feathers crashing to the ground point first, one of them pinning her cape to the ground. Jaune spares a glance skywards to see a massive nevermore circling the clearing. Wonderful.

As Jaune levers himself off the ground and rubs at the sore spot on his cheek, he finds himself mesmerized. With impeccable poise and form the Schnee heiress draws her rapier. With a flick of her wrist a line of white glyphs spring to life before her. She taps the tip of her blade to the air behind her, spawning a single black glyph. She couches her blade, jumps to plant her feet on the black glyph, and fires herself like a haughty missile at the deathstalker. Just as the scorpion grimm is about to impale Ruby, Weiss twists in midair, and buries her blade in the ground, spawning another white glyph and a massive wall of ice, shielding both girls.

Weiss and Ruby then seem to jointly decide that a battlefield is a good place to start having some sort of scolding/bonding argument. While the massive scorpion struggles to free itself from the summoned glacier Jaune picks himself up and pats some of the dust off his legs. He jogs over to Pyrrha, who is also in the process of dusting herself off. "You okay?" He prompts, getting a simple nod in response.

As Ruby, Weiss and the blonde make their way over, Pyrrha glances up and informs the group "That Nevermore is circling back for another attack."

Jaune nods after glancing up himself. "Then we should just get our relics and get out of here."

Weis grumbles before agreeing "There is no point in dilly-dallying here. Our objective isn't to kill Grimm this time."

"She's right, all we have to do is get back to the cliffs with an artifact. There's no point in fighting these things." Ruby agrees.

"Run and live." Jaune summarizes. He looks at the assorted black and gold chess pieces resting on stone pedestals. Some pairs already missing entirely, while it seams that the octet currently preparing to make a hasty retreat already has one of the golden rooks and knights spoken for. Ruby grabs the second golden knight, so Jaune decides to make a gamble he's pretty sure is playing it safe and goes for the golden rook. Ren and Nora had seemed like alright people when he met them yesterday.

Ruby flashes him an infectiously excited grin, which he returns. At that point the Deathstalker finally begins working its tail free, the groaning and crackling of breaking ice almost drowning out the beasts enraged howl. "Time we left." Ren barks. Ruby agrees and dashes off, Jaune just behind her, and the other following their lead.

For the next few minutes the group runs deeper into the ruins, and an increasingly thick fog. The nevermore continues to fly overhead, and the Deathstalker dogs their heels. The ruined pillars, half-tumbled columns, and moss covered granite walls making for an increasingly ominous backdrop to their flight. The massive stone cliff-face, and its winding staircase up and out of the Forest their target and beacon of hope.

The entire group stumbles to a halt and into hiding places in what looks to have been some sort of embarkation or reception plaza on one end of a narrow bridge over a seemingly bottomless chasm. The Nevermore had decided to perch on a ruined tower on the far side of the chasm, cutting them off, and the Deathstalker finally catches up with them. Jaune curses under his breath before exclaiming "We gotta move people!"

Ren and Nora dash out of cover, Nora pelting the Nevermore with grenades while Jaune, Pyrrha, Ruby and her friend make for the bridge. He can hear the distinctive cry of steel on bone quickly drowned out by the Deathstalkers shriek, and spares a glance over his shoulder to see the rest of their group dashing to catch up. Pyrrha drops to a knee and starts pelting the massive scorpion with rifle fire, clearly intent on delaying the beast. Jaune takes a knee as well, just to her right, both of them almost entirely guarded by the duos raised shields. Nora and Weiss sprint past, Ren flips over Jaune and begins unloading his SMGs into the grimm, one held to either side of Jaunes head. The black haired girl leaps over the three of them, then Jaune launches himself shield-first into the grimm.

Its stinger misses him thanks to the speed he closed with the beast. It howls in pain at the resounding crack of metal meeting bone. He shoves his shield into the staggered monster, only for his power to spike, turning what would have been a controlled back-flip into a graceless tumble. He rolls to a stop just as the nevermore shatters the center of the bridge.

Jaune picks himself up in time to see Pyrrha, Ren and the black haired girl barely keeping the Deathstalker at bay with their guns. "They need backup over there." he plainly states as Nora jogs to his side. "Any ideas on clearing the gap?" Nora just grins, and shoves him back. He barely has time to grunt in surprise before her grenade launcher shifts into a warhammer. She leaps up and slams her weapon into the crumbling bridge just as Jaune gets his feet under him again, launching him across the gap.

He hears explosions behind him as he orients his body so he can land on his feet, and sees a pink and white blur streak past. Nora lands a massive blow to the Deathstalkers head, and fires a grenade to dodge its retaliatory strike instead of simply landing. Unfortunately this slams her into the unsuspecting black haired girl, who flies past Jaune and over the ledge as he rolls to his feet on the bridge. He runs his blade through the grimms stinger, but before he can say anything he is nearly knocked off the bridge by a claw sweep. Pyrrha grunts in exertion as she slides to a halt next to him, blocking the other claw with her shield. "Ren, the stinger!" He bellows over the din of combat.

Moments later he feels a pair of feet touch off his back and a green blur passes his peripheral vision. Ren is able to cleanly sever the stinger with his blades, only for the tail to launch him into a nearby wall. Nora shouts her partners name in concern as Jaune allows the Grim to throw him at the other claw, which he runs through, dropping to a knee and raising his shield over himself for both defense and to form a platform. "Pyrrha, give Nora a nail!" he shouts as the beast howls in agony. His partner sprints forward, expanding her blade into its spear form. She holds her weapon to the grimms face, shield touching its butt as Jaune grunts from the force of Noras hammer firing on his shield. Two more explosions echo in the valley. Then a pink and white comet streaks past the grimms defensive claw swipe to pound Pyrrhas spear through the beasts brain. The trio are launched from the remains of the bridge to the dais before it as the dying grim falls.

A panting Ren shuffles over to Nora, who gives him a worried and excited hug as Jaune and Pyrrha pick themselves up off the ground. The quartet turns to the other fight just in time to see Ruby _drag_ the nevermore up the side of the cliff-face. By its neck. With her scythe. Running along a trail of glyphs and firing Crescent Rose as quickly as she can behind her. So she can decapitate the massive grimm. "Whoaaaaa" Nora mumbles at the other groups flashy maneuver.

Jaune cant help but be impressed himself. Not that being impressed made the next fifteen minutes spent leaping from one support of the now ex-bridge to the next to cross the chasm with his likely new team any easier. Compared to the adrenaline fueled running battle through the Emerald Forest and flight from the massive grimm it's cathartic, calm and relaxing. Still a pain though. For a while the septuple proceeds in amicable silence. After ten minutes Jaune cant take it anymore, and walks over to the two newcomers. "Hi, I'm Jaune Arc."

"Yang Xiao Long. Rubys big sister." The blond answers with a carefree grin. "You must be the guy she met when she got lost after the airship dropped us off."

Jaune chuckles as the students reach the long winding switchbacked stairs leading from the the Emereald Forest back up to Beacon. Rubys distant figure now perched at the edge of the cliff, legs kicking the air as she watches them. "Guilty as charged." He looks Yang up and down. "And you two are sisters?"

Grinning Yang rolls her eyes and answers "Welllll, half-sisters if you wanna split hairs." Jaune opens his mouth in an 'o' of understanding. When the raven-haired girl still doesn't introduce herself Yang presses on as she wraps an arm around the taciturn girls shoulder. "And this" She jerks a thumb at the be-bowed girl "is my partner, Blake Belladonna. Shes shy."

Blake side-eyes her partner "No, I'm not."

The students round one of the many corners on the climb back up "Well, you aren't exactly talkative Blakey."

"Oh, so _they_ get asked their names instead of being assigned a pet name by you right away." Weiss interjects sourly.

Jaune lightly scowls at the heiress. "Hey, you're pretty and I have bad impulse control when I'm nervous." Stopping on one of the corners to wave his arms in agitation as he tries to defend his, in hindsight, cringe-worthy actions.

Yang pats him on the shoulder as he passes him by. "You must be pretty nervous right now then, lover-boy." Jaune freezes in place, realizing what he had just said, a blush racing across his face, before slumping over in defeat.

A lightly blushing Weiss stops on the stairs from her spot at the front of the group. "Please don't encourage him Miss. Xiao Long."

As Yang continues to climb the stairs, Pyrrha replaces her, and rests a hand on his shoulder "Dont worry, I'll always just call you Jaune."

"And you can just call me Yang, Ice Queen." The blonde brawler interjects as she catches up with her partner. The group falls back into a more or less easy silence as they finish climbing the narrow stairway up to Beacon. The stairway widens out considerably after the landing that serves as the entrance to the Vale Huntsman Tomb. Traffic in and out of that somber place is light, though most of the mourners are around his own parents age by the look of it today. Every few feet for the last stretch of their ascent they pass another statue of some huntsman or huntress long dead carved into an alcove carved from the cliff face. The lawn overlooking the forest, which had been empty in the morning at the start of initiation is now filled with medical Bullheads and senior huntsman teams.

"Why aren't they doing anything yet?" Nora wonders aloud as they regroup with Ruby.

The usually chipper girl frowns "I, I asked some of the paramedics while I was waiting for you guys to catch up with me. They don't start rescue and recovery operations until the last team has been formed."

Weiss and Pyrrha both flinch at that, as Yang replies. "I guess Ozpin wasn't kidding when he said hesitating will get us killed this morning." Her bombastic demeanor subdued.

Ruby shrugs. "Yea, the paramedics said this year is shaping up to be pretty light as far as casualties go, but-"

"JAUNE! Hey Jaune, over here!" An excited and familiar voice exclaims.

He turns to face the voice just in time to be tackle-glomped by a curvaceous strawberry blonde missile. He looks up to see one of his older sisters smiling faces. "Aurora? What are you doing here?" He asks, hugging the elder sister second closest in age to him back.

She stands up as a trio of huntsmen and huntresses make their way over to the larger group. Jaune accepts her offered hand to stand back up. Long legs clad in fitted khaki cargo pants, an olive drab green utility belt resting at an angle on her generous hips, white crop top and faded denim vest concealing her ample bust her bastard sword resting in a sheath over her shoulder, Aurora is more or less the same as he remembers her from the last time she and her team had stopped through the Arc family home. "Who's the babe?" Nora stage whispers to Jaune.

Jaune chuckles nervously as most of the girls in the group level glares at him "Ah, this is one of my older sisters, Aurora." He looks behind her to see three more semi-familiar faces as names are exchanged between his sister and new friends. "And, the rest of her team, it looks like."

Aurora nods "Yep. Ozpin likes to have a few older or recently graduated teams on hand for initiation day in case the current Senior class can't handle things, so-"

Jaune notices something new about his sister. Specifically a golden, sparkling ornament on her left ring finger. "Holy shit Aurora, Mike actually proposed to you!" Jaune cuts her off, a happy grin crossing his face as he shoves the one man on the team out of the way to hug his sister again.

The powerfully built pale, dusty-brown haired young man with a neat mustache/goatee combo chuckles awkwardly as Jaunes sister breaks out into a blush. His olive drab greatcoat fluttering in the wind to reveal dark blue-jeans, a plain black t-shirt and his pair of maces underneath. "Yea, and it only took the idiot a month after he bought the ring to pop the question." A faunus with a wolf tail and a lit cigarette hanging out of her mouth interjects.

Grumbling Aurora interjects just loudly enough to be heard over the bullheads starting up "And I still can't believe all of you knew what he was planning and didn't _warn me_, Cobalt." naming the black leather short-shorts, combat boots, crimson midriff bearing tube-top and open denim jacket clad faunus. She shrugs, jostling the lance at her back just enough to brush one of her spikey side ponytails.

"Indi's the one who figured it out." the muscular girl defends herself, jerking a finger over her shoulder to indicate a quiet girl with long straight black hair clad in a simple black and white diamond checker patterned combat dress with an oversize heater shield on her back.

For a few minutes the small group stops talking, the roar of the initial wave of bullheads taking off making any verbal communication impossible. In fact, its all they can do to keep all of their clothes in place and weapons properly sheathed. When the noise and wind dies down, the girl in question gracefully steps up to stand beside the similarly proportioned faunus. However, her more dancer-like appearance hints to her most likely lighter than the svelte blonde. "Michael is incredibly easy to read when he's nervous." Before she pauses to glare at the other girl "And my name is Indigo, Miss Roi."

As the faunus clutches at her chest as if wounded and begins crowing about how cruel her partner is, Aurora giggles. "Yea, those two had to physically throw my idiot of a fiance into our hotel room during our last mission. Apparently he'd been sitting on the ring for a month and-" The leader of the older team cuts herself off when her scroll starts blaring out an alarm. She checks it and winces "That's us Team Aquamarine, looks like some of the recently cut prospective students stirred up a Beringel troupe." The team turns to jog back to their bullhead, though Aurora stays long enough to hug her brother one last time "Good luck with your stay at Beacon, Jaune. Stay in touch!"

The eight freshman finish picking their way through the lawn as the bullhead activity picks up. They are just barely able to make out the first few to return. Many of the the rescued prospective huntsmen and huntresses dejectedly plodding away from the transports towards the isolated Academies bullhead docks to begin the journey home. A few are being helped towards the medical tents. Fewer still being rushed to ambulance bullheads on stretchers, a a scant handful of unmoving forms are quietly laid inside body bags.

Much of the excited pep is drained from the group as they make their way to the assembly hall Ozpin had made his welcome speech in yesterday. They are handed Beacon uniforms and sent to the lockers after having their pictures taken for their new ID's, then corralled into a bland waiting room off to the side of the stage to await the news of what their teams will be. Professor Goodwitch selects groups of four and sends them to the stage at a decently steady pace, though the room is otherwise silent.

The room itself is, nice, to be honest. Deep forest green walls, plush crème carpet, and plush leather sofas and recliners. Half of the students seem to be nursing wounds or doing their best to not doze off, and the quiet isn't helping them. Bored, Jaune pulls his scroll out on a whim. _Oh, a new message from Sairoarg_. _Looks like he sent it during the very start of Initiation._ He opens the email, and feels his chest ice over.

'Hey Jaune.' Is the simple greeting. 'Here's wishing you good luck during your initiation. As well as a reminder to review the report Lord Baels scouts prepared for you after agreeing to my plan to send you home to set up the Underworlds foothold in your world. A lot of important info you'd be expected to know in that document, make sure you know it forwards and back before interacting with you peers too much. We have a decent finger to the pulse of Remnants civilians, but the huntsmen and huntresses are pretty insular.'

Jaune scrolls back a few messages until he finds the one marked as 'secure' and opens it. Information on Aura, on Semblences, known grimm variants and their sub-types. Famous huntsmen, well known lineages in the trade as well as infamous traitors and blunders. Some of this he knew already, but after spending the better part of half a dozen years in the Underworld, a lot of it he didn't. Between his excitement over becoming both a King and Huntsman, and prideful hubris not expecting anything to be in the report that he, a Remnant native, to not already know. He'd let his emotions run away from him and acted every inch the clueless greenhorn out of his depth.

His scroll pings to notify him of an incoming message. He scrolls up to see that its from Ravel. 'Good luck at your initiation, don't make a fool of yourself.' _Well, too late for that._ He morosely thinks to himself. At least only one person had seen the worst of it, and Pyrrha strikes him as a nice enough person to not spread _that_ story. On top of that, his partner has the feel of a Sacred Gear wielder, oblivious and untrained, but still...

Ozpin calling the next team to the stage breaks his train of thought as Proffessor Goodwitch ushers the rude, armored guy from the transport to Beacon, along with the grouchy mohawked punk from last night, along with two others. Jaune is barely able to remember their names – Cardin, Russel, Dove and Sky, Professor Ozpins voice helpfully informs over the intercom as he names them team Cardinal.

Then Professor Goodwitch is ushering himself, Pyrrha, Ren and Nora onto the stage, insisting he lead the quartet. He is almost able to register that he had been right in his guess about matching pieces indicating teams, but the sheer size of the crowd gazing on and cheering has him on tilt. As soon as they had been announced and named team Juniper a giggling Nora leaps over to hug Ren, nearly tumbling the duo to the ground in a tangle of green pink and white. When Professor Ozpin names him the leader, he freezes for a moment, allowing a grinning Pyrrha to playfully punch his shoulder.

Not even thinking, he playfully shoves Pyrrha back with one arm, causing her to stumble and trip over the unstable group of Ren being hugged by Nora, causing all three to fall to the ground. The Amphitheater erupts into laughter as Jaune jogs over to try to help his freshly formed team up. Still grinning, Pyrrha reaches up to accept Jaunes offered hand, only for Nora and Rens writhing attempts to disentangle themselves to shift Pyrrha back and pull Jaune down into the pile of his team. The laughter goes thunderous as Jaune realizes his face had actually impacted something soft, he looks up to see his face buried in Pyrrhas boobs, the Mistrali champions face as red as her hair. He looks back to see his legs straddling both Nora and Ren, forcing the pair even closer together. Groaning, and probably blushing himself, Jaune rolls off his team to the crescendo of laughter, and silently prays to whatever deity may be listening for the ground to swallow him up.

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Drop a review, and thanks again for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I ownd neither Highschool DxD nor RWBY, and get zero monies from doing this.

As to common review questions answered, here we go:

Rewrite the first two chapters: Right now that would kill my forward momentum and maybe the fic. I will revisit them once I'm enough chapters ahead of the most recently posted that I feel comfortable going with twice monthly updates instead of monthly like I am right now.

Other supernatural beings/the sacred gear system and devils and such in Remnant not just Earth. I'll explain that in more detail once we get into the next arc after the one we're in right now. For now though, Both Earth and Remnant have thousands of years of written history, and even more unwritten.

* * *

Aside from Ruby being named leader the team she shares a name with, the remainder of the Initiation Ceremony is uneventful. The upper class-men all disperse, and the freshmen, each team armed with a slip of paper denoting their dorm room, form a semi-lost river flowing towards what will be their homes for the remainder of the school year. The dorm halls are fairly plain, walls painted a 'safe' beige, wood floors probably oak or pine, the hallways only truly noteworthy for their vaulted ceilings and full length windows.

Teams Ruby and Juniper are the last two to find their way to the hallway their dorms will be in. Situated on the top floor of the freshman wing, they exit the stairs leading to the top floor, to find a long hall to their right, the showers/bathrooms and an over-sized dorm with 'RA' on the door instead of a number at the front of it. To their left is their floors lounge/common area, where the other four teams that will be housed on the floor are gathered around the familiar, to Jaune and Ruby at least, form of Coco Adel.

The well-dressed huntress in training waves the two teams over, where they are forced to stand, as the other teams have already claimed the assorted couches, chairs, and even a few end-tables as seats. "Names Coco Adel, and I'll be your RA for the year. If you need me and can't find me, talk to one of my teammates, they'll get ahold of me for you." She pauses, glancing around to make sure everyone is listening to her. "Lights out is at ten pm, and I'll take any noise complaints seriously. If there's a sock on the door the noise complaints being leveled at, I wont interrupt you, but I _will_ be sharing the recording around campus."

She pauses again, giving the freshman a chance to wince in preemptive embarrassment, then begins pacing the plush green carpet instead of leaning against the loam-brown wall. "Beacon has a pretty strict three strikes and your out policy on drunkenness and lighter party drugs. Everyone has to blow off steam somehow though, so don't be blatant and force me to bust you, because I'd rather not."

She stops and turns to level a glare at the twenty-four freshman, a few of whom are still bruised and bandaged from the rigors of initiation. "The policy is zero tolerance on hard narcotics though, and if I catch you, I'll drag your stupid ass to rehab myself." her scowl shifts to a more easygoing smile after letting the silence hang heavily for almost a minute. "Fourth floor is a bit more cramped, and the shower stalls are in one unisex room instead of two gender segregated, be mature and respectful. Common rooms a bit nicer than the other floors though, and we get patio access. Don t give the janitors a reason to bitch at me about them."

The gathered freshman all shift uncomfortably as she lets her sunglasses slide down her nose to allow her to properly glare at them. She slides the glasses back up her face, and the easygoing smirk returns. "This is where most of the other RA's would force you all to do some stupid 'getting to know each other' activity. But you're all probably tired from the last few days, and being neighbors doesn't mean you have to be friends, so we'll skip that. Any questions?"

Yang raises a hand, and Coco nods at the blonde brawler. "Yea, why are _you_ of all people an RA?"

Coco shrugs. "Gets my team a break on room and board, as well as those all-access cafeteria cards you either have to be a full ride scholarship, family of faculty or absolutely loaded to get. I've still got money from my time as a model, but not enough to be stupid with it." All of teams RWBY and JNPR shift uncomfortably at that.

Another student asks about their belongings, which had been moved to their dorms during the formal ceremony announcing the new teams. A few more questions about the showers, bathrooms and lights out, and then the tired freshmen plod towards their new dorms. The rest of his team all opt to take showers straight off, but Jaune, figuring that the entire floor is likely thinking the same thing opts to wait a bit. He spends a while going back over the mission brief he had, to his horror, already read several times and simply forgotten about thanks to his nerves.

Then his scroll goes off. He doesn't recognize the number, but for lack of anything else to do answers it, and is rewarded with the smirking visage of Rias Gremory. "Hey there, Mr. Secret King of the Bael. Looks like you survived your initiation."

Jaune scowls at his crimson haired friend "If you keep calling me that, the wrong people will find out and I'll end up getting assassinated." More than a little cross at how cavalier she is being about how precarious his situation is in the underworld.

Blue eyes still twinkling, her mass of hair shifting just enough that he thinks he can make out some of the clubroom her peerage uses as a base of operations she presses. "Who would possibly want to assassinate you Jaune? You're mostly harmless."

He shrugs, doing his best to match her tone through his frustration "Oh, I don't know, any one of the super traditionalist centuries old clan heads or their over zealous children and retainers? I am just a mid-class devil who's only been a devil for half a dozen years after all." He shrugs "The Old Satanist faction might try for it too, I already pissed them off pretty bad by drinking the poison they were trying to slip Misla, you know, your cousin Sairoargs birth-mother, who they've wanted dead since before either of us were born by decades?"

Rias shrinks back at that, her playful demeanor switching to contrite concern. Jaune, however, does not relent. "I'm certain that they wouldn't be mad _at all_ to find out that not only did I survive thwarting their attempt on Mislas life, but was promoted to King and granted my own peerage for that. Add to that the fact that the power spike of my promotion cleansing the poison lasted all of thirty seconds before it all drained away to leave me _weaker_ than I had been when I did that, and the fact that I'm on a world that maybe dozen devils know about wouldn't be able to stop them from coming for me."

"Just how bad is it then?" Rias asks, shifting uncomfortably in her throne-like seat.

Jaune sighs "My physical strength is spiking and bottoming out at random, and I barely have enough fine control to use magic." He manifests his wings, which start twitching wildly as a grimace of pain slides across his face. "Flying is right out, I'm pretty sure my devil instincts are going haywire as well because my motion sickness being back makes absolutely no sense at all."

Rias taps at her chin, thinking for a few moments before asking "Is it permanent? Because if it is..."

Jaune shakes his head "No, both Sairoarg and Lord Bael agree that I just need to complete enough pacts to reach the same level as a High Class Devil and it should even out. And since Lord Baels scouts weren't able to find any supernatural forces in play in Remnant, I get to bend some of the rules you have to live with on Earth to the point I may as well be breaking them."

"Sounds like someone has a plan, care to share?" Rias prompts.

Grinning Jaune just replies "If it works, sure. What about you, fix your fried chicken problem?"

Rias sighs, holds her right pointer and ring fingers to her temple and with a tone of tired stubbornness she answers. "I think I may have reincarnated my solution, I just hope I have enough time to draw out the potential."

"Oh?" Is all Jaune can really say to that, leaning against his headboard awash with curiosity.

"Eight pawn pieces to re-incarnate a single Sacred Gear wielder. Who then found me my second Bishop, an incredibly powerful healer, within a week of his joining my peerage." Jaune lets out a low whistle, more than a little impressed by Rias turn of luck. "What about you Jaune? Started building your Peerage yet?"

He shrugs "Haven't had the time to start hinting at the truth or making recruitment pitches yet, but my team and one other all seem like likely candidates. If I play my cards right and things work out the way I hope they will that is." Work out of the way, the two of them start talking more about their personal lives, which really means Rias starts venting about her forced fiance Riaser, and her older brothers embarrassing antics.

Which is lucky, as shortly after Rias starts venting, Pyrrha enters the dorm clad in short sea green athletic shorts and a loose fitting t-shirt, towel hanging around her neck, hair unbound and damp, uniform bundled under one arm and shower caddie held loosely in the other. "The wait for the showers is pretty much over Jaune." She greets him as she sets her belongings down on the bed to the left of the one he had claimed. "Oh, sorry to interrupt, I didn't realize you were taking a call."

Jaune shrugs. "That's fine, just catching up with one of my friends from Tartarus." Before turning to Rias "If you don't mind, I'm gonna go then. I'm probably pretty ripe after spending most of the day fighting in the woods."

Rias just shrugs amiably. "That's fine, if you don't mind me asking, who's the hottie?"

Figuring that the pair will probably meet at some point, but still fearing for his sanity Jaune replies. "That's my partner, Pyrrha." The tournament champion waves amiably at the girl on the other side of the scroll, a light blush spreading across both Beacon students faces. "And this is Rias Gremory." gesturing at the scroll.

"What academy did you go to then, if you don't mind me asking." Pyrrha asks in an attempt to break the ice, a flash of both jealousy and hope crossing her face.

Jaune chuckles. "Oh, Rias is going to a different prep school now. She's kind of expected to take over the family practice for her brother once she's old enough."

Tilting her head in confusion as she plops down on the bed next to Jaune she asks. "Why would she attend a combat school if she's taking over a business?"

Smiling, Rias replies. "Because its a contract law firm that caters to huntsmen and huntresses." She confidently rattles off the cover story that had been prepared for her should any of Jaunes peers meet her.

"If you two want to keep talking that's fine, just plug my scroll in when your done please Pyrrha." Jaune interjects as he stands up to go shower off.

Jaune passes Ren clad in loose fitting pajama pants and Nora similarly clad to Pyrrha, though in pink and black, as well as team RWBY all clad in their sleepwear on his way to the showers. He waves to all of them, but like most of the rest of the students, they seem too tired to do much more than wave back. By the time he is finished and back to his dorm, the rest of his team, and the dorm wing, judging by the lack of light shining under the doors he passes, is asleep.

_-*R-DxD*_

_He walks back into the ballroom from the bathroom and sighs. Another one of the mind-numbing social events he has no choice but to attend as a member of the Clan Baels heir apparents peerage. He looks around the well appointed chamber, straightens his tie and sighs. Sairoarg has a bored look on his face, standing opposite Raiser, who has an arm around the waist of a positively wrathful looking Rias._

_Off in another corner Ravel, Kuisha and a gaggle of other noble devil women titter and gossip. Nope._

_Jaune decides to just re-join the rest of Sairoargs peerage to wait out the ball. He walks past Misla, who is watching watching either the string quartet providing entertainment, or the assorted pairs of dancing devils with moderate disinterest. He just barely hears a sneeringly sychophantic voice offer to refill Jaunes kings moms drink. The offer isnt out of place from a waiter, but the tone is._

_Deciding he could go for another glass of wine, Jaune changes course to get a fresh drink on his way back to his comrades. He can hear the waiters footfalls behind him, and doesn't look up until his own glass is full. Jaune is more than a little shocked to see one of Katerea Leviathans patsys dressed as a waiter. The shock shifts to worry when he catches the devil tip something into one of the glasses he had taken, before taking a sip from the other._

_Jaune slides the glass he had taken back to the ones set out to be taken and racks his brain as to who exactly is trying to slip the Lady Bael something. High class, to be sure. Minor nobility from a Clan sworn to the Astaroth, one of the ones always going on about blood purity. And he's lowering himself to act as a waiter?_

_Shouting an accusation or knocking the likely poisoned drink from his hand is right out then. The word of a mid-class reincarnated pawn is as good as garbage compared to the pure-blood scion of some noble clan. Especially one furious at being caught doing a servants work. Jaune would be a smear on the floor within minutes. Nothing for it then._

_Jane falls into step with the assassin, reaches over, plucks the full glass of wine from the other devils hand and downs it in one go. The nobleman blusters, and Jaune feels like fire is tracing its way down his throat. "You insolent wretch! That was for Lady Bael!" He shouts after his shock fades, and Jaunes vision starts to go blurry._

_Jaune can feel something trickling its way down his nose. Probably blood. "I'm sure you'd have liked that." Before dropping to a knee as his stomach starts to burn. Damn, that was probably something designed specifically for High Class devils. A commotion starts to spread as the room starts to spin. He can hear the sound of fighting as he falls over and the room fades away._

"_-doesnt look good. Probably wont make it." Who?_

"_Not even Phoenix tears?" Sairoarg asks._

_The world fades away again. Focus! "-feeds on a high class devils powers and magic, consumes them from the inside out."_

"_Jaunes only mid-class though!" Misteeta?_

_Sad sigh. "We all have the potential, realized or not." Lord Lucifer?_

_Everythin fades away again. "-modified the promotion ceremony. Should boost his power enough to cleanse his system if it works. Might kill him too. Dont know what will happen if it doesn't." Lord Beelzebub?_

"_Do it." Sairoarg. Something heavy on his chest. Everything's so white._

_Pain. Painpainpainpain-_

Jaune jerks awake, mouth set in a silent scream. He wipes the sweat from his forehead and looks around to see his team still sleeping, and cancels his scrolls alarm function for the day, it was going to go off in five minutes anyways. Nora is sprawled out across her bed, half hanging off it, her blankets wrapped around her feet, no more on the bed than she is. Ren looks like he hadn't moved an inch, almost corpse-like in his calm, and Pyrrha is curled in on herself. Jaune changes into a set of workout clothes and starts his daily workout regimen. Push-ups, sit-ups, pull-ups in the doorway, then a run through campus.

Once he starts his run, he finally allows his mind to wander a bit. Team leader. Perfect. The chaos of the last two days, trying to suss out who would be his equals, peers, subordinates, wash-outs, all of it done. No more worrying about sabotaging a potential alliance or making a powerful enemy without knowing it. No more awkward limbo of equals but not. Its finally time to step into the role Sairoarg had been not so subtly grooming him for for the last half dozen years.

Granted, both of them would have liked a few more yet. Lord Bael isn't exactly a small fry. Jaune takes another steadying breath as he rounds a corner and easily passes a few other early morning joggers and turns his thoughts to his team, and hopefully his peerage too. Pyrrha seems to be a genuine, caring girl. Supportive and polite, seems to a be a versatile skill-based fighter, but he got the impression that she wasn't going all out during initiation. More than a pawn to be sure, but until he tells her the truth of what he is, and see's more of her fighting style he isnt sure what piece she would be best as in his peerage.

He rounds another corner, and his thoughts flow to the other girl on his team. Nora Valkyrie, earnest, straightforward and bombastic. A bit of a mischievous streak from what he's seen so far, and a straightforward, aggressive powerhouse of a fighter. Perfect Rook material, however he is almost certain her loyalty, and joining his peerage will hinge on her partner, Lie Ren.

The quiet man seems to be analytic and observant, reserved but not shy. Once Jaune tells his team that he is a devil, he doesn't doubt that Ren will have the most questions. As a fighter he is swift and precise from what Jaunes seen, making excellent use of acrobatics and accuracy. Jaune wants to say that the other man will make a good knight or bishop, but he doesn't know if Ren has the mind and talent for magic, or if his analytic mind would make for a better right hand as Queen than Pyrrahs loyal nature.

Jaune slows to a stop to start a few sets of star jumps. Team RWBY could make good additions to his peerage as well, and his budding friendship with their leader is a good inroads to that, provided the dynamic between the two teams proceeds along its current positive course. Ruby, aside from being a chipper optimistic prodigy that's as awkward in social settings as he knows he still can be when there isn't a clear role for everyone involved, is probably going to have a hell of a time getting settled in as leader.

He can wait that out though, focus on his team, learning their fighting styles and cementing his initial thoughts on them, or correcting them if he is wrong. Rose, should he be able to recruit her team to his peerage, focuses so heavily on speed and positioning to land killing blows she cant be anything but a Knight should she be re-born into his peerage.

Her sister, Yang seems to be another straightforward individual at first glance. Fun-loving, genial and outgoing. A powerful, straightforward fighting style that screams Rook makes that choice easy. Getting past the filial protective streak he is almost positive he will run into once he starts making his play to recruit team RWBY will likely be his biggest obstacle. And, in a rook will be perfect to re-purpose to protectiveness of the entire peerage.

Jaune alternates to jumping jacks, and turns his thoughts to Blake. Shy and reserved, she will be difficult to approach most likely. Probably a loner, so she will likely fight being part of a larger, tight knit group that a peerage is, or drink it up like a dying desert traveler finding an oasis. Again, he will need to get to know her better to be sure if she can be recruited. But if she proves to be a good fit, her mobile, precise fighting style, especially with what he thinks were glimpses of her semblance he saw during RWBYs fight with the nevermore would make her perfect as a Knight.

He turns his thoughts to the last truly known option for recruitment currently open to him. Weiss Schnee, on the surface at least, seems to be a typical heiress. Prim, proper, poised and always in control of her emotions, he suspects she will take to Underworld politics like a duck to water. The problem will likely be getting her to accept a subservient role to one socially 'lesser' to herself. Hopefully, having Ruby as her team leader will do that for him, or at least go a long way to accomplishing that end. As far as what piece in his peerage she will be? Bishop, what she did with her semblance, amplified by a bishopps magical prowess will make her an unholy terror in a Rating Game or straight up fight.

While Jaune goes through a few sets of up-downs, he considers Auroras team, as well as potentially his RA Coco and her teams as recruits. However, he doesn't really know enough about Adel or anything about her team to consider. Three years until she graduates though counting this one, so that plan can go on a back-burner.

The same goes for, well, all of his huntress sisters and their teams, not just Aurora. In addition to being older, he wont see them often enough to properly soften them up for the truth of what he is now. Doubly so to recruit them, their teams, and in a few instances, families. That said, having his sisters as devils is uniquely tempting, especially if he is able to claim one of the fallen or fallow Pillars of the underworld and form House Arc. Branch families not only increase clan stability, but open up more political options. With a satisfied grunt, he sets off to finish his run, passing by even more students starting the day off with a run as he heads for his dorm.

As he quietly pads down his floor to grab his shower cady and uniform, he adds assessing the other teams on his dorm floor, and year in general for potential recruits to his mental to do list as well. Granted, he will need to suss out the wheat from the chaff as well, if what the briefing Lord Bael had had prepared for him is anywhere near accurate. It may even be best to wait until the first year attrition has run its course before moving his potential recruitment base outside of his own team and team RWBY now that he thinks about it. However, only time will tell, so that issue gets left tabled for later. After a quick shower, he returns to the dorm just as Ren wakes up.

The calm teen looks at the still catatonic Pyrrha and Nora. "I'll wake Pyrrha if you wake Nora." he weakly offers.

Jaune shakes his head. "Lets just take care of our own partners." A rueful grin on his face, Ren makes his way over to Nora as Jaune starts lightly shaking Pyrrha by her shoulder. To his mild embarrassment, she mumbles incoherently and pulls his arm towards her chest. Sighing, Jaune reaches out with his left arm to shake her more forcefully.

His second attempt to wake his partner is about as effective as his first, though he does manage to keep his second arm free. Jaunes attempts to gently rouse his partner are for naught, as something about pancakes being uttered by Ren results in an even louder, far more energetic cry. Shortly after that Jaune can make out Ren uttering a startled gasp, then a loud crash. With a startled yelp Pyrrha tries to bolt upright, but being on her side ends up headbutting Jaunes thigh and getting caught in her blankets.

After Pyrrha exfiltrates herself from her bedding and Jaune reclaims his arm, the redhead blearily sits up. "What?"

Jaune shrugs "Ren and I were trying to wake you and Nora up." The partners look over to the other half of their team to see Ren now pinned to the floor by an excited, albeit bleary-eyed Nora. "So I figured once you three are dressed we could start setting up our dorm, then head for breakfast before our first class?"

The rest of his team mumble their assent, and, after an awkward bit of turning around and waiting for the girls to give an all clear the new team sets about unpacking their things. Four dressers are filled with clothes, and the closet with dress shirts, slacks and dresses. Ren rolls out a meditation mat and sets up a small fountain next to it. Jaune quickly pieces back together a mostly disassembled entertainment center which Pyrrha then sets a nice looking flat-screen and sound-bar on.

As Pyrrha rolls out a nice looking round Mistrali area rug that Jaune figures is the perfect size for him to hide his home summoning circle under, Jaune and Nora set a pull-up bar and speed-bag off to the side of the closet. Ren, holding a small hotplate and skillet looks around the room. "I think we're running out of space."

Pyrrha nods, as she helps Nora hang posters "Maybe we could loft our beds?"

"It would get us more floor space, maybe even enough to get a couch or something across from the T.V." Jaune agrees. "Lets talk to Coco after classes today to see if Beacon has the struts we need to do that." As he uses a stud-finder to mark off where to mount the pull-up bar. He really had gotten lucky this morning using the doorway and it not breaking on him.

Their room about as set up as they can reasonably get it, team Juniper sets out to get breakfast. The cafeteria is decently full, but the wait for food isn't overly long. Ren takes a light breakfast of a bagel, some sausages and tea; Nora takes a stack of pancakes and a glass of apple-juice, which she complains the whole meal about not being as good as Rens. Jaune opts for a hearty meal of biscuits, gravy and bacon and coffee; while Pyrrha stops off at the rather impressive omelet bar, before re-joining the team at the table they had found along with a glass of milk.

After a few minutes of eating mostly in silence, Jaune decides something needs to be done. "So... why Beacon?"

Pyrrha shrugs. "There was no way I'd be judged fairly, or escape my own fame in Mistral. I really don't like the cold so Atlas Academy was right out and Vacuo..." she trails off, and both Ren and Nora nod in apparent understanding. Pyrrha sighs "Though it doesn't seem like I truly escaped my fame." Her statement punctuated by a handful of scrolls flashing as pictures are taken of her, and her new team.

Jaune grins, and, having actually _read_ the report Lord Bael had had prepared for him, lies. "Don't worry Pyrrha, I still don't have a clue why your famous. Aside from that cereal thing Weiss mentioned yesterday, which, doesn't really seem like _that_ big of a deal now that I think about it."

Ren chuckles at Jaunes apparent denseness. "Even traveling Mistrals villages Nora and I weren't able to avoid hearing of and seeing the exploits of the famous Invincible Girl. It was practically crammed down our throats."

Nora nods excitedly. "Four time Mistrali Regional Tournament champion-"

"In my age bracket." Pyrrha tiredly interjects, a pained look on her face.

"Never once defeated in an official match!" Nora presses on, seemingly oblivious to her teammates discomfort. Ren side eyes her, then pokes her, shaking his head lightly once he gets his partners attention.

Jaune, sensing a potential rift forming, sweeps in. "So she won some matches. Doesn't change who she is as a person, does it? And that's what really matters here." Pyrrha casts a gaze at Jaune that could be adoring or grateful, and Nora sheepishly offers an apology. "So, what about you two?" Jaune asks the clearly close Ren and Nora."

Nora goes still, so Ren is the one to answer for the two of them. "Beacon of Hope Initiative. Full ride scholarship from Signal through Beacon. The customs officer that caught us stowed away on a cargo ship didn't waste any time getting the two kids with their auras unlocked and one who already had his semblance signed up for that."

Pyrrha tilts her head in confusion, pushing her now empty plate forward. "But, didn't you say the two of you spent your youth traveling Mistral?"

Nora chuckles awkwardly at Pyrrhas pointed question. "We thought we were headed towards Mistral City..."

"I let Nora hold the map." Ren supplies, voice not bearing a hint of emotion at that comment.

"So, what about you Mr. Leader?" Nora asks, eagerly leaning forward, Ren snatching the sticky, but empty plate out of her elbows path just in time to keep her from slamming them into it.

Jaune pushes his empty plate forward as Ren starts gathering up the teams dirty dishes. "All three of my sisters who became huntresses came here. Seemed like the thing to do."

Nora lets out a low whistle as the team stands to leave the cafeteria. "Wow, three sisters. What was that like?"

"Seven actually. Two of my older sisters didn't want to be huntresses, and two are younger than me."

Pyrrha covers her mouth. "Oh my, your parents must have been..."

"Yea, we all try not to think about it. And got to boarding schools as fast as we could." Jaune chuckles and rubs at the back of his head. "Though, that might have had something to do with there being so many of us too."

Team Juniper make their way to Grimm Studies with a few minutes to spare, and are able to get a seat together in the middle of the lecture hall, allowing them both a good view of the whiteboards at the front of the class, the professors desk, the ostentatious bust to the desks right, and the empty space in front of the desk. Shortly after they enter, a portly, mustachioed man with a confident stride and squinted eyes saunters to the professors desk. Jaune fights back the urge to groan and bash his head into the table in front of his team.

Professor Port, apparently, has a solid gold bust, _of himself_, in his own classroom. Most _devils_ Jaune knows don't have an ego that big! Team RWBY dashes into class and grab seats front and center moments before the bell rings, then he starts his lecture. No course goals, no syllabus, no outline of what they will learn passed out, just launches into a rambling description of what he'll supposedly be teaching them. Most of that involves talking himself up, except for the one incredibly creepy moment that Jaune is pretty sure Port had tried to flirt with Yang.

Again, Jaunes a devil, he knows that once a devil is past their age of majority there _are_ no taboos, just what your Clan will and wont tolerate. That said, mortals, be they human, faunus, dwarf, elf, yōkai or any of the other myriad races that exist, still very much do have hang-ups about age. A man who looks to be at least a poorly preserved fifty, putting 'the moves' poorly or not, on a seventeen year old girl is most certainly not accepted in most social circles or societies.

He is also, incredibly boring. Jaune actually misses when he shifts from blathering about the purpose of the course to lecturing. Either way, Nora had fallen asleep at some point before that shift. Jaune is pretty sure Ren is either meditating, or had simply spaced out, because no one should be able to go that long without blinking or moving. Pyrrha at least is still valiantly trying to scribble down notes from the mans rambling, seemingly aimless tale-telling.

Sparing a glance down to team RWBY, Jaune sees Ruby doodling or goofing off blatantly throughout the lecture. Most of the rest of her team seams too be enjoying her antics, save Weiss, who Jaune would bet his weight in gold is glaring at her teammates going by what he can see of her body language. Between helping Ren strategically poke Nora awake to keep the girl out of detention and trying to follow the Professors rambling tale, the situation in team RWBY does not seem to improve.

All of this comes to a head as Ports lecture comes to an end. "The moral of the story? A true Huntsman must be honorable. A True Huntsman must be dependable. A True Huntsman must be strategic, well-educated and wise." The tubby man pauses, probably as much for effect as to allow students to write what he had just said down. "So, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?"

Weiss hands shoots up almost before the rest of the class has time to register that a question was asked of them. "I do, sir." she grits out as if she is grimacing, which wouldn't surprise Jaune.

"Well then, lets find out. Step forward, and face your opponent." The professor replies calmly, gesturing to an bulky cage that had been wheeled into the classroom halfway through the lecture.

It takes the heiress less than five minutes to change from her uniform into her combat gear, and stomp back into the classroom at the ground level, scowl on her face as she assumes a near perfect duelists stance. Her team start cheering her on, which goes mostly ignored, save for Weiss shouting down her team leader. "Ruby! I'm trying to focus!" Jaune cant hear her reply, but going by how the prodigy sinks back in on herself, she hadnt taken the admonishment well.

Before any more byplay can occur, Port grabs his blunder-ax off the wall, and announces "All right. Let the match begin!" Before he chops the lock off of the cage and steps behind the low wall separating the student seating from the lecture stage. A hog like grimm, boarbatusk, if he remembers correctly, all but launches out of the cage at Weiss, who lands a glancing blow off its armored hide as she rolls out of its path.

Port more quips than advises, Ruby cheers on her partner, and Weiss launches herself headlong at the grim, Myrtenaster extended for a lunge. Weiss' blade gets stuck, and the grimm nearly launches the petite girl as Ports commentary drones on. Jaune, however, remembers something the man had said earlier in the class. _Of course I knew better than to take the boarbatusk head on, fighting to your foes strength is pure folly, after all. _Ruby shouts more encouragement to her partner, who pauses to glare at the younger girl, allowing the grimm to wrench Weiss rapier from her hands and throw her to the ground to tumble a few feet from the beast. "Ho-ho, now what will you do without your weapon?" Port asks the girl who is in no position to respond.

She does, however, manage to dodge the grimms next charge, which leads to it careening into the student seating and falling over. Weiss sprints to recover her weapon, missing the perfect view of the grimms unarmored underside. "Weiss, go for its belly, there's no armor underneath!" Ruby shouts, trying to help her partner.

Weiss wheels about to shout back at her partner. "Stop telling me what to do!" Jaune recalls the professor having also mentioned something about that being a boarbatusks weakness during his lecture, but the beast rolling into a ball and launching itself at the heiress cuts off his train of thought. Rotating to face her opponent, Weiss arrests its momentum with a well timed glyph. As the beast rebounds away from the no longer present barrier, its stomach now exposed, Weiss summons another glyph to leap onto, which shifts color as soon as her feet touch it, launching her forward to bury her blade in the still stunned grimms neck.

As Port congratulates Weiss, and wraps up class, Jaune cant help but groan. "I think I'm gonna hate this class."

Nora, having been awake and at the edge of her seat for the entire fight looks to her leader. "Whys that?"

As team Juniper gather their notebooks and books, Jaune answers. "Because just about every major strength or weakness Weiss had to circumvent or used in that fight got mentioned at one point or another in Ports lecture." He throws up a set of air-quotes around the term 'lecture'.

"Oh? So you were paying attention." Pyrrha replies, grinning a bit.

Jaune sighs. "Barely. I didn't even think to take notes."

Pyrrha just shrugs. "I wasn't sure what to do either, so I just wrote down his story." She admits as they pass a loudly bickering team RWBY.

"You what?" Ren deadpans.

"How?" Nora exclaims as an angry looking Weiss stomps past them.

"It would be rude to not pay attention to someone who is telling a story. I was just doing whats right." Pyrrha replies calmly with a serene smile on her face.

All that Jaune, Ren and Nora can do is blink at the redhead for the next few moments. Jaune eventually breaks the silence. "If, if you don't mind doing that for the rest of our classes with Port, we could all work together to pick the useful bits out of the lecture after class?"

"Not at all." Comes Pyrrhas chipper reply as Jaune leads the team to what looks like a chemistry lab.

Nora nudges Ren. "So, what class are we headed for?"

They walk into the lab, and are surprised to see Coco, three other upper-classmen and a tanned slip of a young woman in a lab coat with wild, slightly greasy crimson hair in a frayed, dirty and burnt lab-coat over a tattered knee length black skirt and a blood red and charcoal corset. They mix in with the other confused looking students, and, after the bell rings, the woman in the lab coat claps her hands and announces. "Right, normally you kidth would have Applied Dust Theory with Profethor Aera Shar. But, thee's thtill on her way back from a thymposium in Atlath today. Tho, the Headmathter has decided to have your RA's show you the different facilitieth around camputh."

Her cheery, reedy voice and pronounced lisp making her seem more or less harmless. She grins, revealing row upon row of dagger like teeth, and suddenly the shark faunus innocent demeanor seems far more sinister. "I'm her athithtant, Maggy Chiffon, and will be overseeing the labth when clasth ithn't being held in here." At that, the grinning young woman waves them off and wanders deeper into the lab, muttering to herself.

Jaune and his team along with the rest of the teams from their floor save RWBY gather around Coco. "So, where's team RWBY at?" Is the first thing out of her mouth. When all she receives by way of reply is a flourish of shrugs and uncertain noises, she shrugs herself and announces. "Their loss I guess. Anyhow, this is one of the two classes you wont have every day." She begins, leading the teams out one of the Dust Labs doors. "This one will be Monday, Wednesday and Friday. The other class will be Weapons Maintenance and Improvement, Tuesdays and Thursdays after lunch, in the Machine Shop, which is where we're headed."

One of the students chimes in. "So, we just get a free period the days we don't have those classes?"

Coco glares down the student after spinning to walk backwards as she leads the teams. "If you're stupid, yes. If you're smart, you'll use those periods either to get ahead on homework, for team training, or to get caught up in those fields."

Knowing that he has precious little knowledge about Dust, Jaune decides to ask a question himself. "Is the Dust Lab open during the off days?"

Coco nods. "Both the Lab and Machine shop are always open to students, and on the days they aren't being used for classes there will be a few Seniors who were able to test out of their last year for those classes tutoring for extra credit." The group walks in relative silence after that, eventually the sound of machinery starts to become more audible as they approach their destination, well away from the rest of the classrooms.

A slender young woman with honey colored skin clad in beige cargo pants and a grease-stained black tank top strides past the group and offers Coco a passing greeting. "That was Lilac, she's Professor Shangs daughter, and will be your TA in his class. She normally keeps an eye on the machine shop between classes too, to make sure none of you knuckle-heads maim yourselves with the machinery." As if to drive her point home the entire group can hear a pained scream echo from inside the heavy doors they had come to a stop in front of. Moments later a pissed looking Lilac stomps back past them, and for a brief moment a cacophonous roar can be heard when she passes through the heavy steel double doors, revealing a large room with stained concrete floors and a multitude of presses, lathes, grinders, welders and other more specialized tools and machines within.

"-warned you about how you were using that lathe a dozen times last year. I cant believe you didn't listen to the warning I _just_ gave you five minutes ago. You're gonna have detention for a month once you get out of medical-" A ranting Lilac all but drags a pale-faced and shaking student past the group of freshman, blood dripping from the badly mauled hand he is clutching to his chest with his uninjured one. All that the group of freshman can really do is gape at the spectacle.

Coco smirks and moves to follow the pair once they get out of earshot, motioning for her charges to follow. "She's normally a sweat-heart, but, as you can see, is a stickler about shop safety." The walk takes less than five minutes, and the group find themselves in front of a large white building with a red cross front and center above the main door. Coco leads them through said door as she explains. "This is medical. Most of you will make at least two or three visits here a semester. Try to keep it from getting over that number, or you'll meet Doctor Ivory, the Cheif administrator here, and trust me, you don't want that." The group passes the wounded student from before, a satisfied looking Lilac leaning against the wall as a statuesque mocha skinned woman with shocking white hair in a lab coat dresses down the injured student.

Coco nods at the trio as they pass them. "Poor idiot wont get patched up until Ivory is done lecturing him. Might even get his first strike towards expulsion based on incompetence." She shrugs as most of the freshman cringe. "Anyways, emergency care, rehab, and preventative procedures are all covered by your tuition here. Most out-patient procedures are available pretty cheap, but for most other major procedures you'll be taking a bullhead down to Vale." She stops in front of a large directory, and the group follows suit. "Pretty much everything above the first floor is recovery wards, and there's an info desk in front of the lift up, so you shouldn't need to wander to find the room anyone you want to visit is being kept in."

She leads the group back out of the Medical wing, passing the bullhead docks and main courtyard. She points out a squat, wide building with a small garden and plenty of benches in front of it to the right of the towering dorm buildings. "Thats the library, the only bigger one in Vale is attached to the Capitol building. Free access to all students, and your ID gets you full access to a pretty good selection of scientific and scholastic periodicals. The sort of peer reviewed stuff you'll need for essays." She points to a building identical to their dorm hall on the far side of the library. "Overflow dorms, the transfers for the Vytal Festival will probably be mostly getting put up there towards the end of the year. Until then, its pretty well abandoned, if you feel like grabbing some privacy that's a good bet."

Ren cuts in. "So, what are the warehouses behind those buildings for?"

Coco smirks. "Ah, noticed them, did you? Most of its just storage for the school, but there's some rental units in case you have more stuff than can fit in your dorm. There's a garage too if you have a set of wheels you'd rather not leave at home for a year."

She leads the group across the courtyard and away from the main building, still mostly walking backwards through the crowd. Eventually a series of large greenhouses and what looks like a tent city can be seen behind her. "If any of you took, or decide to take Plant Studies, or Advanced Wilderness Survival, you'll be spending a lot of time out here. But that's pretty much it, aside from the CCT tower in the main building, the barn they put you up in on your first night, the amphitheater and some other places you lot have already been to. Feel free to do whatever for the rest of the period."

At that, Coco cuts through the gaggle of freshman and struts back towards the main area of campus. Most of the students begin to disperse, team Juniper standing around a bit awkwardly, unsure what to do. "So, History is next, I guess?" Jaune offers after a few minutes of awkward silence and standing around as the crowd disperses.

The quartet slowly make their way back to the main school building in companionable silence. Well, mostly companionable silence, Nora spends most of the walk talking at Ren. Jaune thinks she said something about beds, which causes Ren to perk up. "Actually, we might have more luck getting our beds lofted if we ask at the housing office instead of our RA."

Jaune inclines his head at the usually quiet guy. "Good idea." He glances down at his scroll, and figuring they have enough time leads the team on their new course. The clerk they end up talking with ends up being the guy Jaune had found out about the gambling ring some of Beacons clerical staff apparently have, but Jaune is able to keep things cordial with the bald bookie.

By the time they make it to their next course, History, the lecture hall is pretty full, so they end up split apart instead of sitting as a team. To say Oobleck walked or ran into the lecture hall would be a gross understatement, it feels more like he had teleported. White shirt half tucked in, tie hanging loose, green hair windswept and collar standing stiff, aside from his perfectly positioned glasses the man looks like he had either just rolled out of bed or sprinted halfway across campus.

"So!" He begins with no preamble as he picks a stack of papers off his desk. "I am Doctor Bartholomew Oobleck, and will be educating you on the history of Remnant for the final four years of your official schooling." He glances down at the stack of papers in his hands, grimaces, darts back to his desk to switch it out for a separate stack then passes the stack to a student off to the far right of the classroom. _The man talks a mile a minute _is all Jaune can think as he launches into a description of the course and its goals.

Jaune manages to pick out 'history repeating itself', 'knowing where huntsman will be needed before you are called' and 'avoiding further tragedy by preemptive action'. From the droning rapid-fire diatribe. Glancing around the room, he spots Nora limply slouched in her chair, gaze unfocused like someone had just boxed her ears. A yelp draws his attention to Pyrrha, who is nursing what looks to be a cramped hand.

Jaune manages to make eye contact with Ren, who just shrugs, clearly as lost as Jaune. "Now, I realize that I am speaking rather quickly, and I assure you that I will have proper notes on the whiteboards behind me for each class, and will speak at a more sedate pace so that you can properly glean the meaning of my lessons. However..." Oobleck pauses to take a sip from his thermos. "today I have much to cover and a short time to do so. Of course, the full syllabus I am about to recite to you is also available in print. Hard copies of it are currently being passed around, but that is no excuse to not pay attention to todays lesson, as some things will only be provided verbally."

_-*R-DxD*_

An hour and a half later, a dazed pack of freshmen silently shamble to the arena for combat class. It doesn't take too long to change from their uniforms to their combat attire. The classroom itself is a large combat arena illuminated by a series of spotlights, ringed by stadium seating with a large display screen on the wall opposite the seats. Professor Goodwitch is standing at the center of the arena, crop drawn and arms crossed as the freshman teams start finding their seats. "Welcome to Combat Class. Here you will improve you skills as huntsmen and huntresses directly through sparring, and, later on, missions outside the City." She begins pacing as the students watch in silence. "Weekday classes will involve regular spars, and feedback provided by myself afterwords. You will be graded and ranked based on your performances." She swings her riding crop as she turns to face the students. "If I do not have any volunteers while there is still time for another bout before class ends, two will be selected at random."

Jaune cant help but raise his hand, and Ms. Goodwitch is quick to call on him. "Is that all that this class will be then, Professor?"

She shakes her head. "No, starting this weekend the Freshman and Sophomore teams will go out into the Emerald forest to keep the local grimm population controlled. The teams on the first floors of your respective dorm halls will go this week, second floor next week, third after that and finally the fourth floor teams before the cycle repeats."

Cardin raises his hand from where he is lazily sprawled into a seat off to team Junipers right. "Will we all be going at once? Cuz that sounds like it might get a bit hectic."

Goodwitch shakes her head. "No, the Sophomores shift will be from eight AM until four PM. Freshman from noon until eight PM."

"What about the upper classmen?" Another student, Jaune is pretty sure its the over-eager kid who had cheered during the start of Ports lecture earlier today, interjects.

Glynda nods at the eager huntsman in training. "Those Junior and Senior teams that are not deployed on missions will be similarly rotating, but held in reserve for emergency evacuation and support duty." The class goes quiet at that. Academy faculty always try to keep rumors, especially negative ones contained. But when eight of yesterdays wash-outs had left in body bags, and half of what was left after that on stretchers, not under their own power, word travels.

Not seeing any more students with questions, Goodwitch presses on . "Now, this week will be somewhat hectic, as I will need to individually observe and score all of you. Once that process is complete I will average the scores of each team and split you into three divisions. You will then receive updated schedules as to when your official classes with me are. The divisions not currently using the main arena are expected to use the sparring rings adjacent to my classroom during this period. You will be overseen by either Teaching Assistants I have selected from the upper classmen, or professional huntsmen or huntresses on light duty acting in the same role."

Pyrrha raises her hand, and Goodwitch again is swift to call on her. "Will these be our divisions for this class for the entirety of our time here?"

Smirking ever so slightly, the professor shakes her head. "No, I will re-evaluate each divisions composition on a monthly basis and re-arrange them as I see fit to ensure as fair of matches as can be expected. Furthermore, academic and medical attrition usually leave us with only enough Sophomores for two divisions, and by the end of your Junior or start of your Senior year there will likely only be enough teams remaining to warrant a single division." Again the classroom falls silent. Goodwitch asks the class "Now, do I have any volunteers for our first round of the school year?" Jaune raises his hand. Goodwitch nods as he stands and begins making his way to the arena. When no one else volunteers Goodwitch harumphs and starts the randomizer. It slides to a halt on the image of a squinting young man with dusty brown hair. "Dove Bronzewing, if you would join Mr. Arc in the arena?"

* * *

Well, that's a wrap for August! What'd ya think? Drop a review and let me know, and thanks for sticking with me this far!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N still don't own RWBY or Highschool DxD. Still don't make a cent off doing this or intend to. Please don't sue me, I don't have that much money to take anyways.

Updating a bit earlier in the month this time around, but with the way the ideas are flowing a bit more freely for me this _might_ be the start of me being able to put out more than one chapter a month. No promises though, even if that is my intent. So, yea. Got an update for ya, enjoy!

* * *

Jaune rolls his shoulders as the armored young man across from him readies himself. Doves stance is a bit stiff, but the young man looks confident enough. Jaune deploys his shield and drops into a calm ready stance as well, moments later Professor Goodwitch signals for the matches start with an emotionless "Begin."

Jaune sprints forward, shield up, and Dove shifts back to a sidelong stance, opening fire on the reborn devil with the gun built into his blades hilt. Four rounds ping off of Jaunes shield, a few more missing him entirely before the pair are within striking distance. Dove shifts his weight and feet, barely sidestepping Jaunes charge to deliver a backhanded counter slash. Jaune launches into a forward roll, letting the other boys blade sail over his head.

Dove almost has his blade back to his ready stance when Jaune comes up into a low sweeping slash. Jaunes year mate is barely able to hop out of Jaunes reach, before darting back in with an overhand chop. Jaune is able to parry the blade aside as he rushes to his feet and to Doves side. Mildly impressed with his year-mates speed; Liban and Beruka had been far faster, though that is hardly a fair comparison; Jaune steps up his own game a bit more. He aims another slash at his year-mates now exposed flank, landing a solid hit that knocks twelve percent off the other youths aura, according to the screen his rotating strike left him facing.

Dove takes Jaunes momentary lapse as an opportunity to deliver a two-handed slash to Jaunes midriff, forcing him back a few steps. A solid blow, but both of Sairoargs rooks had hit harder. Flourishing his blade, Jaune rushes his opponent again. More dust rounds ping off his shield, a repetitive clicking the only noise aside form his own footfalls in the arena by the time he reaches striking distance again. Jaunes initial upwards sweep is barely blocked by Dove, the pair of follow-up slashes from the right leave the other students guard and stance a mess after awkwardly contorting his body and blade to block the strikes.

Dove drops into a sloppy backwards somersault to get some distance and re-load, allowing Jaune to re-set his stance before charging his opponent again. Dove manages to dodge Jaunes lunge, and land a quick trio of slashes on Jaunes left side, striking low to avoid his shield. Before Dove can capitalize on the hits, Jaune delivers a brutal side kick to the other students short ribs. Dove starts tumbling away from the brutal blow, only for Jaunes shield to smash into his face, Doves feet, now moving in the opposite direction of his head and torso are torn from the ground. With a wordless shout, Jaune brings Crocea Mors into the airborne teens gut with all the strength he can muster. The first blow causes the arenas built-in end of match buzzer to go off. When Dove slams into the ground, the buzzer goes off twice more in rapid succession, indicating a late-strike foul.

Jaune looks up from the groaning, gasping form of his defeated opponent to see Dove is at a paltry nine percent aura remaining, while he is still at eighty nine percent. At that moment, he realizes that he feels even stronger than he had during that first skirmish with the grimm pack after Pyrrha had unlocked his aura yesterday. He silently scolds himself for not being more mindful of his strength while he is recovering from the procedure that had saved his life. "Mr Arc, excellent job taking and holding the initiative. I would recommend showing more restraint during future sparing matches however." She turns to look at Dove, who is struggling to roll over so he can push himself up off the ground. "Mr. Bronzewing, I would recommend working on techniques to keep foes only capable of melee combat at bay, especially those with more strength and technical skill."

Jaune moves to offer the other teen a hand up, only to have it slapped aside. As Dove limps away to the locker rooms, Jaune simply heads back to his teammates in the bleachers. When he sits down, Nora lets out a low whistle "Wow Jaune, overkill much?"

Ren taps Nora on the nose, getting her to look at him in confusion just in time for the randomizer to slow to a halt, showing two students Jaune thinks he recognizes from their floor of the freshman dorms. The ensuing fight is, to say the least, painful to watch. The guy, Verdus something or other is decent with his hand-ax, and is okay at catching hits on his shield, but way to eager to switch out the dust edge on his weapon. His opponent, something Schwartz seems almost eager to broadcast her semblance, constantly throwing the javelin in her battleaxes hilt with terrible accuracy and teleporting it back to her hand.

He is a good six inches taller than her, and notably more muscular, and eventually lays her out with a solid hit from his axe's currently purple edged blade. Had she been more worried about dodging instead of looking good doing it, the wiry girl probably would have knocked him out of the ring with her next hit.

The next few matches are mostly similar, in that they are either one-sided beatdowns, or pathetic showings from both combatants. Pyrrha is poetry in motion as she maneuvers Cardin for a ring-out. Jaune fully suspects the only reason her match wasn't faster than his is that she couldn't bull through the less skilled but far larger huntsman with brute force the way Jaune had his foe. Rens match, while less one sided and longer than both Pyrrhas and his own, is still an easy win for the other man on team JNPR, Ren submitting his opponent to the death of a thousand cuts, his aura holding in the low seventies by the time his victims hits the red.

Team RWBY to finally show up for class with about twenty minutes left, none of them looking particularly happy as they try to avoid the professors notice. Goodwitch looks up at the late arrivals "Ah, team RWBY, how nice of you to join us." All four girls cringe, as she taps away at her scroll, and then a familiar pair of faces pop up on the main screen. "Miss Xiao Long, Miss Valkyrie, the two of you will be the last match for the day."

Yang shrugs, and diverts her path towards the arena instead of the bleachers. Grinning, Nora rests her hammer on her shoulder as she stands and makes her way to the arena. The two cheery girls face off, and as soon as Goodwitch starts the match, charge each other. Both girls focus almost entirely on landing powerful blows, Yang often tanking hits from Nora to get inside her guard, and Nora doing the same to get back to a range she can more effectively strike from. After nearly ten minutes of brutally beating on each other, Yang manages to slip past what would have likely been the blow to knock her out of the match to deliver a haymaker to Noras gut and clench the match.

After a few moments of awed silence from all the observers the two girls start laughing as Yang helps Nora up. "Looks like you got me this time Yang! Next time you're going down though!"

Resting a hand on the ginger girls shoulder as they start shuffling from the stage to the showers, Yang shoots back "You've said that after every match since we started sparring at Signal Nora."

Pinching her nose, Goodwitch declares "Both of you need to focus more on avoiding taking hits, and less on the use of overwhelming force." She turns to look at the rest of the class. "You are all dismissed, team RWBY will see me for detention for their tardiness tomorrow after classes are finished for the day.

Standing to leave with the rest of the class for the machine shop and their next lesson, Jaune cant help but ask Ren "I take it the three of you know each other?"

The taciturn huntsman in training shrugs "Nora and I are two of the maybe dozen students that could give Yang a run for her money in combat classes at signal."

Ruby giggles "I think Yang and Nora are, uhh..." she trails off, clearly searching for the right word as the sextet slowly walks the vaulted halls as they wait for the last two members of their teams "frenemies?" She eventually offers.

Ren nods "It was pretty rough when they first met each other. Didn't help that Nora was the first one to keep her out of the top spot in combat class for more than a few days."

"But we're cool now, the competition is fun." The blonde in question cuts in. Nora skipping from Yangs side to invade Rens personal space as they keep walking. "Though from what she says, you and Pyrrha might make for a fun match too."

Pyrrha demures, but doesn't decline the invitation as Jaune chuckles a bit. "I just wish I could say I was top of my class like you Yang." Sure, he made a good showing of himself in most rating games, and missions to deal with strays rarely take more than half of Sairoargs peerage, but he knows how the chips fall if its him against a high or ultimate class devil solo. For now at least, that is.

Yang cocks an eyebrow and draws back a bit at that. She opens her mouth, but a battered and drained looking octet of seniors all but bowls the group of freshman over, presumably on their way to the headmasters office after a mission. The group re-gathers and starts walking again, allowing Yang to resume their conversation. "From what Nora says you beat the hell out of Dove, and he's no slouch."

Now its Jaunes turn to shrug as he continues "Professor Goodwitch said I went a bit overboard, but it was still just sparring."

Ren pulls his scroll out, and a few moments later is holding it out for team RWBY to watch the official recording of his spar. The four huntresses all wince at the end of the two minute match. Weiss is the first to find her voice after the conclusion of the brutal match. "You certainly did run roughshod over him."

Ruby nods "That last hit was a bit much, I suppose."

Jaune decides he'll allow them that one. "Yea, I did set off the late hit alarm I guess. A good kick or two to the gut after he hit the ground would have finished him off cleaner than hitting him while he was still airborne from the shield punch."

Again silence reigns as the other huntsmen and huntresses in training try to process what Jaune had just said. Nora breaks the silence this time as the octet enters the cafeteria for lunch. "Yea, that probably would have worked just as well."

"Nora!" Ren hisses at his partner.

She looks at him, an innocent grin on her face. "What, I break legs, the boss breaks spirits."

"You, haven't actually broken any legs Nora." Yang interjects as the two teams claim one of the larger tables before heading to the food line.

"Yet." The ginger girl replies, a serene smirk on her face. No one is brave enough to comment on that.

The conversation during lunch stays mostly to light banter, with team JNPR catching team RWBY up on what they had missed during the last few periods. Ruby has them leaving in plenty of time to make it to their next class down in the machine shop. After team RWBY is out of earshot Ruby all but dragging the other three girls along in her eagerness, Ren murmurs just quietly enough that only his own teammates can hear "I, don't think things are exactly going well in team RWBY right now."

Pyrrha nods sadly as they enter the main lawn from the cafeteria. "What should we do about it though?"

In his head, Jaune can hear Sairoargs most often repeated piece of advice on being a king, and decides to apply it to being a team leader as well. "Unless one of them asks for help, nothing. We don't know what the problem is, and are just as likely to make matters worse as we are to help if we go in blind." He pauses as they round a corner and team CRDL and a few hangers on shoulder past them. "Plus, I'd rather not loose the friends if we do manage to guess what they need help with wrong and mess it up. If you guys didn't notice during initiation I'm not exactly the greatest with new people."

Grinning like the devil himself as they enter the mostly quiet machine shop and Ruby waves them over, Nora quips "I dont have a clue what your talking about. What about you, Fire Goddess?" Pyrrha blushes and looks away from her team as they sit next to their new friends and set their weapons on the table Ruby had picked.

Any further conversation is cut off as Professor Shang enters the mostly silent machine shop. "Welcome to Weapon Maintenance, Repair and Improvement." The slightly overweight and wrinkled, kind eyed ocher skinned man begins after stepping away from his clearly labeled office. "Your own weapons and gear will take precedent whenever applicable, but most of your grades will be derived from the assorted gear that the VPD and Vale Armed Forces send to the academy for that maintenance." He pauses his circuit around the machine shop, the crimson clockwork tattoos he has in the place of hair glinting in the lights. "Today I will inspect your weapons while you preform whatever your standard post deployment maintenance may be."

For a few minutes the machine shop is akin to a kicked anthill as students bustle about to get the assorted maintenance kits and tools they need. Things quickly settle down as the freshman teams set about taking care of their gear and talking amongst themselves while the professor slowly circles the room, stopping at each table to talk with the students. After a few minutes of quiet work, everyone but Jaune disassembling their weapons to different extents to work on them, Ruby breaks the silence. "Sooooo, I know that semblances are kinda a big deal team-only once you trust each other sort of thing, but, umm, what'd ya name your weapons?" The prodigy looks equal parts nervous and eager as she trails off after asking her question.

"Oh, I believe I can answer that for you, miss Rose." Shang interjects, having reached their table armed with his scroll and a stylus to tap away at the screen with. "Crescent Rose, and while I can see your uncles influence in it, I can also tell that you can keep to the KISS principle far more readily than he ever could." He pauses, then adds "However working a higher powered scope into it may benefit you." Ruby just blushes before she glances at the weapons of her teammates and friends to avoid making eye contact with the professor.

The youngest person at the table then shrugs, face now calm and looks back up at Shang. "Ehh, if I wanted to deal with one of those overly malfunction-prone expanding scopes I guess I could get one that's a bit more powerful, but then I'd end up spending more time sighting it back in than I do studying." Shang nods slightly, a small smile on his lips and sets the sniper-scythe back down.

Yang just grins through Shangs complimenting of the compact efficiency of her Ember Celica, and Blake seems unfazed at the professors assessment of Gambol Shroud as 'elegant'. He picks up Weiss weapon, which she had left on the table when she realized what the professor was doing. "Only the best for the Heiress I see." he spins the dust cartridge receiver and traces the etching on the guard. "I am eager to see how you improve upon it now that you are free of your fathers expectations and interference." He sets the weapon down as Weiss goes rigid at having been called out. "Though I suppose Chrome Ulfbert is an excellent choice of smith to commission for a weapon. And very subtle about working his makers mark into his commissions for huntsman."

As the professor circles the table to inspect Jaunes teams weapons Ruby leans over to not quite quietly enough whisper to Weiss. "So, did you want some help with that, or-"

"Not. Now. Rose." A mortified Weiss grinds out, causing Ruby to flinch back.

Shang picks Rens weapons off the table. "Stormflower, is it?" Ren nods and begins unpacking the gun cleaning kit he had procured. "Any issues with the balance?"

The quiet teen shrugs. "I could probably improve on that, but at this point I'm more concerned about over-correcting than I confident I can find perfection."

Shang nods in approval at that, before grunting as he lifts Noras Magnhild off the table. "Non-lethal options are a touch lacking should you find yourself in a position where non-aura enhanced criminals need to be dealt with."

Grinning from ear to ear, Nora lazily quips "That's why kneecaps are a privilege and not a right Professor!"

Before anyone can properly react to that, aside from Ren dropping his head into his palm, Shang is standing over Jaunes shoulder. "Ah, Crocea Mors, ancestral weapon of the Noble House of Arc. May I?" Jaune nods, and the professor lifts the blade from the table, holding it to the light before setting it back down. "There were more than a few historians and weapons enthusiasts who were nervous when word got out that your great grandfather had decided to take it with him into the Great War. I'm glad to see that it made it through as undamaged as was reported, and that your family still takes such excellent care of it." Before returning the blade to the table in front of its wielder.

Jaune idly set about oiling his blade as the professor moves on to Pyrrha. Her blade and shield are set out on the table in front of her, though the professor does pause when he picks up Miló, shock briefly crossing his face before he tamps down on it and a genuine smile crosses his face. "How refreshing. Most tournament fighters that come through Beacon have commissioned weapons. But I can tell that Miló and Akoúo̱ are your own work." He shifts Pyrrhas weapon through all three of its forms before returning it to her. "And excellently crafted at that, I would have expected far more bulk and less elegance from such a complex weapon."

Pyrrha manages an embarrassed. "Thank you." as the professor begins to make his way to the next table and the two teams go back to cleaning and inspecting their weapons for damage.

He pauses at that. "Oh, I wouldn't thank me miss Nikos, now that I know what you are capable of, I fully expect you to give Ruby competition for top marks in my class."

The weapons enthusiast in question grins at Pyrrha, who just smiles back at Ruby as the two get back to cleaning and checking over their gear. The rest of the class passes in more or less companionable silence. Jaune letting the sounds of gears clicking, joints actuating and tools clattering wash over him as he cleans and oils his blade. The rest of their year seems content to do so as well, the sound of work only interrupted by the occasional curse of a careless student managing to hurt themselves, or the soft murmurs of a student in need of more expertise than their seventeen years can level consulting with the professor.

As the two teams amble out of the machine shop after class, the rest of their year gives them a wide berth. Namely because Ruby Rose is nearly vibrating with excitement. "BEST. CLASS. EVER!" She exclaims to no one in particular, making to dart back towards the machine shop only for Yang to catch her by her cloak.

"Totally not surprised she's reacting this way, anyone else?" The excited girls older sister quips. Weiss pointedly looks away from the duo, a scowl on her face while Blake shrugs.

As they clear the main building, Yang still dragging Ruby, Ren and Nora both raise their hands to block the glare of the setting sun Jaune shrugs. "Not really, I mean, the first thing she asked me after we met was what my weapon was." He glances to his right to see Pyrrha has her hand covering her mouth, and probably a grin, if the twinkle in her eyes is anything to go by.

"With classes over for the day, I'll be headed down to Vale for dinner." Weiss announces, before splitting away from the rest of the group where the path splits to lead either to the outskirts of campus or the dorms.

Ruby deflates, and starts moving under her own volition again at that. Yang grimaces, and Jaune, hoping to lighten the mood asks "So, the rest of you wanna grab dinner at the cafeteria?"

"I, think I'm gonna go to the library actually, have two years of classes I skipped over to make up for." At that, the cloak-clad girl turns around to head back towards the middle of campus. Yang grimaces and Blake sighs. Ren shoots a pointed look at Jaune, who subtly shakes his head. Not their circus, not their monkeys.

By this point they are in front of the freshman dorm building. "So, why don't we change out of our uniforms then meet up in our floors common room before we eat then?" Nora offers as they pass through the front doors and immediately turn to grab one of the elevators. Yang and Blake just nod, and the students wait out the ride in silence after that.

After entering their dorm room, beds now lofted and set up the way they had requested, a stilted awkward, 'everyone pick a corner to face while we change' conversation is awkwardly clipped out in short order. Jaune, facing his corner is surprised to hear a girlish shriek from behind him halfway through getting out of his uniform. Or at least the more restrictive parts of it. It seems that Pyrrha and Nora had been as well, up until his partner had decided to scream and fall over. Speaking of Pyrrha, she is currently clad in her uniform skirt, and a lacy crimson bra that he can barely see traces of perky, pink-

_Bad Jaune, no perving on your partner_. He looks away, to see Norra, apparently tripped on the skirt tangled around her feet, her generous booty all but bursting out of her pink panties. The girl in question seems to be making direct eye contact with Ren, a nervous grin on her face despite a blush nearly as crimson as Pyrrhas hair. A dogs bark shifts his attention back towards Pyrrha in time to see her get bowled over by his familiar. "Saber?" he asks dumbly, as the canid in question bowls him over to start licking his face. His body and coloration resembles that of a doberman, though the head and fur would be more at home on a german sheppard, and the muscles those of a pit bulls. "What are you doin' here boy?" He asks as he rolls over, dislodging his hellhound mutt of a familiar to rub his belly and unclasp the harness that Jaune had put on him before coming to Beacon yesterday.

"I, take it that's your dog, Jaune?" Pyrrha ventures as she pads over to him, bountiful bust now covered by baggy Pumpkin Pete t-shirt. One of the few that doesnt have her face on it, thankfully.

Jaune nods "Yea, Sabers, well, he's technically the family dog, but he follows me around the most." Jaune lies. Granted, his familiar _does_ enjoy its cover as the Arc family dog, especially the belly rubs and head pats from his sisters, but the immortal abomination will most certainly be alive and hale long after most regular mutts would have passed away.

"And by follow, you mean jump out of corners and scare people?" She presses, timidly rubbing Sabers belly as well.

Jaune nervously rubs the back of his head. "Well, with almost half my sisters being huntresses, or in training, then me wanting to be one too, plus dads friends, he decided to unlock Sabers aura when he was still a pup." Total lie, after getting him as a familiar the unholy mutt had followed him home when his 'semester at Tartarus' had ended.

"So, him jumping out of corners at people?" Nora prompts, now clad in her uniform blouse and a pair of loose fitting jeans.

Now for the big lie then. "Have your aura unlocked for long enough, you get a semblance. Any right angle close to one of 'his' people is fair game to pop out of. I guess he didn't like that me and my sisters almost all went to boarding schools cuz mom and dad couldn't stop, well..." In reality, Saber is mostly hellhound, but has just enough hound of tindalos in his blood to pop out of right angles. That and the tube tongue, creepy as hell to watch him eat, but as far as familiars go he's useful and strong, so Jaune isnt upset at all about that quirk.

"So, did your old man tell you what he was doing to him, or just let you figure out the hard way?" Yang asks, leaning in the now open doorway. The entirety of team Juniper turns to face the blond in startled shock. She just offers an unapologetic shrug. "Heard Pyrrha scream, your door wasn't locked, caught most of the conversation."

Jaune suppresses a chuckle as Blake glares at Saber, just her head poked into the dorm room. "He told us what he was doing, didn't tell us all of the possible ramifications. Apparently Saphron woke up half the college she went too screaming when he popped into her dorm one night and woke her up by licking her face."

Pyrrha holds her hand up to cover her mouth, Ren drops his face into his palms, Yang and Nora both start openly laughing. "So, there's no keeping him from doing that to people?"

Jaune shrugs, and keeps the unholy mutt in his dorm room as the group leaves for the cafeteria. Yang now clad in a pair of shorts, her uniform blouse untucked and the top few buttons open; Blake having changed to plain black slacks and a purple blouse that fits her form a bit better than her uniform. "He can only go so far, but if you give him enough treats and attention, you're gonna get adopted by him, and he'll pop in whenever he wants to see you."

Blake slumps at that as the small group falls into the flow of students headed for the cafeteria. Most of them are dressed similarly to team JNPR Blake and Yang, taking advantage of the relaxed rules after classes let out for the day, but some are coming straight from campus and still in their full uniforms. The six students fill their trays, pick a spot at an open table and set about eating a hearty dinner.

At first, the conversation is light. First impressions of professors. First day shenanigans. Pets; Pyrrha has a coy pond at her parents house back home in Mistral, and Yang & Ruby have an adorable little corgi named Zwei. Blake isn't much of a dog person, which Yang cant seem to wrap her head around. Oddly enough, that is the conversation that turns to heavier topics. "If Ruby were here she'd help me convert you away from your dog-hating heresy Blake! Nothing is cuter than her and Zwei playing together!" The bombastic blond all but shouts, getting more than a few confused or judging glances and glares from the neighboring tables.

Blake pouts a bit at that. "While she's right she has a lot of catching up to do, I get the feeling she's doing it today for the wrong reasons."

Yang slumps back into her seat, pushing her empty tray forwards and slumping back in her seat. "The Ice Queen was totally out of line going off on Ruby that way. We haven't even been a team for twenty four hours!"

Blake must have picked up on team JNPRs silent curiosity, and decides to elaborate. "The Heiress is mad that she didn't receive her divine right to rule over us plebes as team leader."

Yang nods. "I don't think its quite _that_ bad, but she did bite Rubys head off after my sister tried to help her out in Ports class. Did a bunch of shouting about how she got distracted in Ooblecks too. Then went stomping off before Ruby could really respond."

Jaune winces at that. It isn't surprising from what he's seen of the two girls, but its not exactly a good way for things to be going for his friend either. "Anything we can do to help?"

Blake sighs. "Aside from snapping at Ruby in Shangs class, Weiss hasn't said a word to Ruby since we found them both and got back to classes. So don't provoke the heiress."

"And don't call Ruby out on being mopey over it. She has a hard time with new people, so meeting someone going so wrong for her isn't exactly great for her self esteem. Plus with just about all of her friends still going to Signal..." Yang adds, arms crossed over her chest and a protective scowl on her face.

Everyones trays are empty at this point, and Pyrrha interjects. "Not that talking with you isn't lovely, but my team did promise to help pick apart Ports lecture for the useful tidbits he scattered inside it."

"Useful"

"Tidbits?" Blake and Yang ask, both blinking a bit dumbly at that statement.

Jaune nods as he stands up and starts to collect his teams trays. "Yup, I noticed about halfway through Weiss' fight with that boarbatusk just about every strength it caught her off-guard with, and weakness she exploited, had been sprinkled throughout his lecture.

Nora nods as she stands up and hauls Ren to his feet. "And Pyrrha didn't wanna be rude _or_ know what was gonna be on the test, so she just wrote down everything he said."

Blake and Yang both stand as well, each picking up their own empty trays. "Do you mind if we join you?" Blake asks, still looking a bit dumbfounded.

"It probably wont be that hard to have Weiss do the same as Pyrrha, provided our team doesn't get chopped up and shuffled around or kicked out by the end of the month." Yang adds, looking a bit deflated under her grinning demeanor.

Ren shrugs, and Jaune nods. "More eyes would be helpful for picking out the hyperbole from actual bits of knowledge. If Ports the sort of teacher to hide the lesson in stories that hard to follow, I wouldn't put it past him to sneak in some blatant lies hunters at our level should know already know about, or at least be able to deduce."

"Do you really think he'd do that to his students?" Nora asks, sounding a bit nervous as the group pauses at the grimy, steam-shrouded conveyor moving dirty trays back into the kitchen to deposit theirs.

Once the group gets away from the over-crowded tray-return, Ren shrugs and replies. "Would you expect Ruby being capable of half of what she did during initiation if you just bumped into her on the street one day?" Both Nora, and an uncomfortable looking Pyrrha nod in understanding at that.

The rest of the trip back to the dorms is uneventful, and team JNPR, Yang and Blake claim one of the big, circular study tables in the common room. "So, how are we gonna do this?" Nora prompts when Pyrrha pulls out her notebook.

The redhead simply pulls out her scroll and starts snapping pictures of the pages worth of notes. After a few minutes she points her scroll at the big commercial printer/scanner/fax machine in the corner, which whirs to life and spits out five more copies of her notes. "You have very nice handwriting." Ren notes after Pyrrha passes around the small stacks of still warm paper.

After a few minutes of digging for scraps of knowledge in Ports rambling monologue to share, Jaune curses and starts scribbling his pen on the side of his set of notes. "Crap, my pen just died guys. Let me quick run and grab a fresh one."

He quickly walks down the hallway to his dorm before anyone can offer him a spare, and is relieved to find Saber napping under his bed, not off getting into trouble. Crouching and sliding his hand under the rug, he channels his power for a moment until a flash of light is barely visible under the rug. Peeling it back a bit he is happy to see a summoning circle his entire (eventual) peerage should be able to use to travel and fulfill contracts from burnt into the wood. He pets his familiar, grabs a new pen and makes his way back to the common room.

After entering the common room, he passe behind an oversized couch that half a dozen students are watching WyvernSphere Y reruns from and rejoins his friends. "There's no way that Ursa are actually allergic to cabbages." Yang gripes as Jaune grabs his seat again with a quick apology for having left.

Ren shrugs. "We'll add it to the 'dubious' column then." As Pyrrha waves off Jaunes brief tardiness as nothing to worry about.

"He has mentioned cabbages and implied he was safe from, or confident there would be no Ursa present half a dozen times already." Pyrrha counters, her face screwed up like she didn't really want to admit it either.

Yang growls "If that were true every frontier village and foot of Vales wall would be lousy with the things! There's no way knowledge like that wouldn't spread like wildfire!"

Blakes mouth twitches into a slight grin. "If I found out something like that, I wouldn't be eager to come forward with it either. Mostly because of exactly how the rest of you are responding."

"Not it for carrying a cabbage with me next time we're out hunting grimm!" Nora exclaims.

That prompts a flurry of 'not-its' and nose-goes that Jaune is horrified to realize he is the last to react to. Grinning like the devil he is in the face of the mix of mischievous, apologetic and amused expressions he simply interjects "Ruby and Weiss can draw lots for which of them has to do it then."

_-*R-DxD*_

Sneaking out of the dorms after everyone had fallen asleep the next night had been a pain. Between Campus security patrolling the building, the cameras, and the overly loud beeping of his scroll unlocking the side door making him paranoid one of said volunteer civil servants would catch him and ask why he is out of his dorm so late its a small miracle - _ow_ – that he had made it out of the building. Crossing the mostly dark campus had been a trifling thing, especially with Campus Securities flashlights making them stand out like sore thumbs to his excellent night vision, and more worried about keeping the CCT tower secure than anything to boot.

The trip down from the cliffs into the Emerald Forest is just as dull as he remembered it being. Though nowhere near as draining without the adrenaline packed day sprinting through the forest and fighting grimm before the trek, compounded with the fact that he's going downhill not up. He spends a solid hour ambling through the forest, watching more for cameras and motion sensors than grimm. After all, what does the biggest predator in the woods have to fear, or feel negative about now that he doesn't have a cover to maintain? Eventually he finds a clearing with a big, mostly flat boulder off to one side of it. Remnants shattered moon glows down into the clearing, the sky and stars unblemished by clouds, the night air crisp, still and refreshing. Perfect.

Jaune sets one of a few sheets of paper he had prepared for tonight down, and, kneeling beside it, his wings flare into existence, holding more or less still-ish as pulses a burst of magical energy into the paper. The runic array he had 'doodled' in class earlier springs to life in the same tarnished silver patina of his aura across the face of the boulder, flashes once, then the stone is perfectly flat. He walks to the edge of the rock, and sets his second prepared sheet down, and in a second flash of sickly green-blue-brown and bright runes, a pedestal raises as he stands, every angle a perfect ninety. He whistles sharply into the night, as he makes his way to the center of the freshly made platform Kneels a third time, and flares his magic hard, etching another summoning circle for his peerage deep into the stone. Saber pads out of the corner and nuzzles his hand as he stands a third time.

Glad to have confirmed what he suspected was a burgeoning knack for runic magic at least, he still cant help but curse his luck. Mostly because he doesnt have any literature on the Nordic tradition his abilities run parallel to. That and the runes all seem to be based off a particularly archaic version of the Underworlds written language, so all he really has to work with is digging through his memory for the equivalents of what he has seen in other devils magic circles during spars and rating games. But the ability isnt going anywhere, so he can dabble in between everything else he is currently juggling.

He sets that chain of thought aside and affectionately pats his familiars head. "Alright Saber. Starting tomorrow your gonna wander Vale with this on while I'm in class. Its got a quick-release your tongue should be able to get, so you can stash it in my entertainment center when you get back to the dorm. Make sure to get back before me and my team do." He prompts his familiar, pulling a modified harness off his belt. Its a pretty simple thing, a light aluminum frame extending up from it to put a sign and four rings, each loaded with pull-tabs of paper. Each one of them has a small magic array at its center that will activate when the sheet is pulled free. Circled around the array is underworld text, simply stating that by taking the tab, the individual has entered into a contract with the devil Jaune Arc, which will be considered complete and fulfilled after he has destroyed ten grimm. He has two versions of the tab, one where he stylized the script to look more 'cool', and the other where he tried his hand at calligraphy, attempting for a 'cute' look.

The sign is just as straightforward, advertising 'Good luck charms for the destruction of grimm.' Were he on Earth, a scheme like this to boost his power would cause the biggest political fiasco in recent memory. But here, where he is the only player on the supernatural scene they know of? Now he can just teleport out here after his team falls asleep, and double down on gaining power, combat experience and fulfilled contracts in one go. He yawns loudly and teleports back to his dorm, the light of his arrival covered up by the thick rug. That can start next week however. He needs to wait for Saber to spread the little contract sheets around before he can really get that plan moving.

_-*R-DxD*_

The week proceeds about how he had expected his first at Beacon to go. Classes are pretty easy, though his knowledge of dust is cleary lacking, so he gets into the habit of studying in the Dust Lab on the days they don't have classes there. His team, and occasionally Rubys as well join him, but its rarely all eight of them for those study sessions. Wess and Ruby had apparently more or less worked out whatever had the Heiress in a tiff on the first day, but the white haired girl still has fussy, bossy tendencies that can be a pain to deal with.

Naturally after a long week team JNPR had decided the best way to spend their Friday night was being lazy. Jaune and Pyrrha are channel-surfing from the futon they had all chipped in for on Wednesday after going down into Vale to pick one out. Its a pretty plain black cotton and cheap steel affair, but for a dorm room it gets the job done. Nora is humming along with whatever music is playing on her headphones bouncing a bit as she batters her speed-bag, and Ren is leaned against the wall on his meditation mat reading a book.

When someone starts pounding on their door, all four of them freeze and look over to the door, more than a little bit startled. Feeling somewhat nervous, Jaune stands up and heads for the door. He opens it to find an excited looking Yang, ear to ear grin splitting her face. "Hello~ team Juniper!" She greets them excitedly, pushing Jaune aside to enter their room without asking for permission to enter. "So, I was thinking that since we're all friends, we should celebrate our first successful week at Beacon together!" Ruby and Blake quietly following her into the room.

"That's not what happened at all. This is you trying to drag more students into your asinine plan Xiao-Long!" Weiss grumps as she closes the door behind her and crosses her arms across her chest.

Blake glances sidelong at the blue eyed girl. "Actually, your the one who said we should invite team Juniper to come with us, since we all fought together during initiation when it looked like Ruby and I were going to just go along with Yangs plan." The heiress shoots a betrayed glare at Blake.

"So, are you guys up to celebrate with us?" Yang asks, unimpeded by her teammates bickering.

Ren tilts his head, puts a bookmark in his book, sets it down and asks "What did you have in mind, Yang?"

"We'll go out clubbing of course!" The blonde brawler exclaims. Probably would have shouted if not for the risk of getting them all caught.

Jaune looks over his towards his team, all of whom are looking back at him expectantly. Jaune shrugs "Sounds like a good time to me."

Yang actually jumps in the air and pumps a fist at that "Sweet! Lets all get changed and meet up in the common room then."

Weiss is the only one who looks even mildly upset by the turn of events, in fact, she looks downright betrayed. "Bu, but... Rubys only fifteen!" She manages to protest after standing frozen in place for a few seconds.

Ruby winces, suddenly looking nervous, until Nora waves Weiss off. "Pfft, once a hunter in training gets into an academy they can buy and be served alcohol. Laws old as dirt in all four kingdoms."

Blake pauses at that "How do you know that?"

Still grinning, Yang loops her arms around the still frozen Weiss and her stalled partner, sweeping them out of the room. "Who do you think was my wing-girl before I met you partner?"

The next fifteen minutes or so are a blur of the students going through their clothes to pick out getups appropriate for a night on the town. Jaune settles on a pair of dark blue fitted jeans, an olive button down shirt and charcoal vest. He rolls up the sleeves on the shirt, grabs a bottle of hair gel from his dresser and tussles his hair up a bit. He glances to his right to see the other guy on his team wearing a pair of black leather pants, plain white muscle-shirt and a faded green button-down hanging open. His wallet looks to be on a polished chain thats clipped to a belt loop, and his belt has his lotus flower emblem for a buckle.

The girls indicate their decent, so Ren and Jaune turn around and for a moment neither can move. Pyrrha is now wearing a pair of cut-off blue jean shorts and a teal spaghetti-strap tank top baring about as much midriff as her combat gear with an open white jacket that ends halfway down her torso over it. She had pulled her hair into twintails that barely make it past her shoulders, a bottle of wash-out dye is sitting on her dresser, and she now has strips of black in her hair, making her look like something of a Ruby inverse. A handful of colorful bracelets rest on her right wrist and she has a small black purse slung over her left shoulder, its burnished bronze chain long enough that its resting on her hip, her own emblem forming a clasp at the center of the chain.

Nora is clad in a pair of fitted low-rise jeans held up by a slim belt, her hips accented by a wide white decorative belt sitting at an angle. Her torso is covered by a pink tube-top that reveals a decent amount of cleavage and stops at her short ribs and an open green vest the same shade as Rens shirt. She is wearing a vibrant pink pair of heels, and is tossing a pink, green and white tartan clutch purse from hand to hand. "We look hot" she eventually observes. The team make their way to the common room where team RWBY is waiting for them, and a grumpy looking Coco is sprawled out on a couch reading a fashion magazine.

"Yang, why do I have to wear this?" Ruby complains, fidgeting in what looks to be one of her old Signal uniform skirts, as it is a few inches shorter on her than the Beacon uniform and primarily black with gold stripes and red piping. Her t-shirt looks to be a bit tight on her as well, and bares about as much of her stomach as Pyrra is. The look is tied off with black stockings that stop just past her knees and a low pair of heels Ruby looks barely stable in.

The prodigies older sister, still grinning, quips "To make the Rubooty pop!" Yang is dressed similarly, in a lavender pencil skirt that flares where it ends just a hair higher up her legs and a white blouse with just enough buttons left open to show a generous amount of cleavage without crossing over into 'trashy' territory and the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. She has a white purse bearing her emblem slung across her shoulder by a yellow and black braided strap. "Besides, if I let you dress yourself, you'd have went with your battle gear or something boring, so I packed some decent 'night on the town' options out of your closet before we left for Beacon."

Ruby doesn't look exactly pleased at the explanation, but before she can retort Pyrrha coughs politely. "Umm, Weiss, not that you don't look stunning, but are you sure you don't want to alter your look a bit more?" The Heiress shifts back and forth on her feet, frowning as she looks down at herself. The pale blue yoga pants and gray shoulderless blouse she's in are certainly flattering on her slender figure, and her long hair flowing down her back unbound is just as striking. Honestly, its taking most of Jaunes willpower to not blatantly check her out.

"What do you mean by that?" She hotly presses, pointing her glittering gray clutch purse at the other girl like a weapon, causing Pyrrha to flinch and Blake to sigh.

The raven haired girl is clad in, well, its the stereotypical 'little black dress' all girls supposedly have. Form hugging with a single strap on her right shoulder, backless and stopping just above her knees, complimented by purple stockings that end somewhere above the hem of the dress and her ever present black bow. "Coming from Pyrrha Nikos? You're gonna get recognized and probably be in half a dozen tabloids by morning dressed the way you are." Adjusting the strap of her equally utilitarian purse reveals that at least one of her ears is now bearing a simple stud earring.

Weiss freezes at that, an aghast look on her face. Smiling gently, Pyrrha takes Weiss' arm and starts leading her back down the hallway. The smaller girls snowflake necklace flashing in the light. "Sorry everyone, this wont take more than ten minutes."

After the pair walks away, Ruby lasts all of two minutes before awkwardly prompts. "So... where are we headed then?"

Yang, face still split by an excited grin replies "Oh, I was thinking Club Fahrenheit."

Ren quirks an eyebrow at that. "Not The Club? I've heard teats the best one in town."

"Ehh, its probably still undergoing renovations. Plus its kinda on the seedy side of town, so with Ruby, Weiss and Pyrrha..." Yang replies, shifting back and forth awkwardly. Coco, obviously listening to their conversation, snorts at that, but doesn't add anything.

After a few more minutes of (mostly) patient silence, Pyrrha returns with a girl who must be Weiss. But with the pale blond hair, forest green eyes, and a beauty mark instead of a scar, you'd be hard pressed to tell. "I don't see why I have to wear color changing contacts and you don't Pyrrha." she grumbles.

The Invincible Girl shrugs "I don't know what you're talking about Weiss" Nora, helpfully, pulls a small makeup mirror out of the purse that is slung over her shoulder and flips it open in front of her teammate. Pyrrha freezes in place momentarily, before speed mumbling something and sprinting back to their dorm room. A few minutes later she returns, eyes now an inviting amber instead of their typical green. "sorry about that, it slipped my mind." She intones, face slightly flushed from the sudden exertion.

"All right!" Yang exclaims happily. "Lets paint the town red!"

* * *

Nothing could possibly go wrong, right?

Love it or hate it, I love reviews! Nothing motivates me to write more!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Well, here I am with an egg on my face. Figured I got this done early enough I could crank out the next chapter before last month ended, then went and jinxed myself. I could make excuses but, well, no one likes those. Life happens and all that. My goal is still to get to bi-weekly updates, but that'll happen when it happens.

That said, as usual I dont own RWBY or Highschool DxD, and dont make squat from this. Hope you folks enjoy what I cooked up for this month.

* * *

The bullhead ride from Beacon to Vale proper is uneventful, the eight friends passing the time in companionable silence. Ruby playing with the clutch purse her sister had equipped her with nervously, and Nora swinging hers like a pendulum as an outlet for her prodigious energy. The bullhead docks they land at are close enough to downtown that the two teams are fine walking to the nightclub Yang had picked out for them. The press of bodies heading out for Friday night is fairly light, and more than a few of their fellow students are scattered throughout the crowd.

The entrance to Club Fahrenheit can best be described as a cleaned up warehouse with flames painted on it. Aside from the dirty red rope, the bouncer who looks more like an ape shoved into a suit than a man, and the occasional person walking past, there really isn't much to write home about on the side street the clubs main entrance is on. A few cars trundle past as the bouncer checks the ID's and collects the cover charge from the gaggle of college students in front of them. Yang catches Rubys arm when there is only one guy left in front of them. "Make sure you use cash once we're in the club Rubes."

She tilts her head at her sister. "Why, just swiping my student ID is a lot easier way to pay."

Yang shakes her head at her sisters ignorance. "You're a student at Beacon, that means you can legally buy alcohol. But your ID has your birthday on it, so unless you wanna wait for the bartender to scan your ID to make sure it isn't fake every time you get something..." Yang trails off as a look of understanding crosses Rubys face. "Plus, since you did get skipped ahead, Dad can still check what you use your student account to buy. So unless you wanna tell him what you spent a few hundred lien at a nightclub for..."

Ruby winces, but then the pair are at the front of the line. The bouncer looks like he actually recognizes Yang, but squints when he lays eyes on Ruby. Yang pays her cover charge after the guy glances at her ID, before pulling out his scroll and swiping Rubys card. After almost five minutes, his scroll beeps cheerily and he hands back the ID. "I mean, I get letting huntsmen and huntresses have a few perks for keeping the rest of us safe, but this feels like a bit much."

Blake glowers at the bouncer from behind her team leader while poking her head out from behind the girl. "Considering that roughly a fifth of 'drop out's' from hunter academies are fatalities, there's a decent chance most of us could be _dead_ before we hit the civilian drinking age."

"She's fifteen for crying out loud!" The bouncer presses clearly unhappy about the girl walking past him to wait next to her sister.

Yang scoffs "You mean to tell me you weren't going to keggers and house parties when _you_ were her age Boris?"

Grumbling, the half-trained ape drops the subject as he quietly takes Blakes money. Then stops dead when Weiss presents her ID. "It's Bruno, and I call bullshit."

Weiss arches an eyebrow at the man and crosses her arms, right foot tapping the pavement impatiently. He scans her ID, after another five minutes long wait ensues as his scroll communicates with Beacons mainframe. As the line behind the two teams continues growing into an increasingly grumpy crowd, his scroll chimes happily again. Weiss hands the man a stack of lien that looks more like a few hundred than the fifty the others had paid and coldly bites out "You didn't see me here tonight."

Jaune, now frowning, shuffles his team around so that Pyrrha will be next. Upon seeing her ID the guy tilts his head back and bellows "Oh come ON!" before grumpily slashing her ID through the reader on his scroll. People are now angrily shouting towards the front of the line as a third ID gets a thorough check.

When the frazzled bouncers Scroll makes the same happy little chime it had for Ruby and Weiss, Pyrrha hands the man a stack the same size as Weiss had, smile never faltering from her too perfect cereal box facade simply quips. "What she said."

Grumbling the bouncer splits off the bribes from the cover charge and grouses. "Yep, just the usual first week of Beacon freshie crowd. Isn't even anyone famous attending this year as far as I know." as he quickly spot checks the rest of JNPRs IDs and accepts their cover charges, clearly rushing in an effort to calm the angry crowd behind the freshman teams.

The group of friends proceed into the wide entry hall, bathrooms off to the left, and a coat closet to the right. The room is barely lit, the eerie blue of black lights playing strangely off the shifting flame patterns being projected onto the walls. There are low backless leather couches scattered along the walls for partiers to take a quiet break on, and the dull thrum of music can be heard echoing through the large double doors on the rooms far side. As they pass through the room Weiss offhandedly comments "Actually, we should all stick to cash. The three strike rule is clearly meant to keep students from drinking during the semester, so they may be monitoring our IDs for any transactions at bars or clubs." No one can really come up with anything to say to that. Or muster the courage to ask why or point out that the Schnee heiress is the one to catch that particular snare and loophole.

The octet passes through the reception lounge to the club proper, which is sparsely populated, and only marginally better lit than the blacklit room they had just left. Along the left wall is a massive bar, with four different suit-clad men manning it. The center of the main room is dominated by a shining circular dance-floor lit by several red, orange and yellow spot and strobe lights. It extends to the far wall, which has a DJ booth projecting out with a commanding view of the dance floor, a railed platform projecting just below and to the left of it, a staircase on either side of the landing perfectly placed to allow patrons to make requests of the DJ. The walls behind all painted black with flame patterns reaching about halfway to the ceiling.

The wall opposite the bar is lined with booths, each with a deep enough wall to provide anyone using them a decent amount of privacy, and the rest of the main room is littered with high tables and chairs, but not heavily enough to make walking around difficult. Yang leads them to the bar, and, as soon as a bartender turns to face them orders "Tequilla sunrise, no ice." without missing a beat.

"Whiskey on the rocks, top shelf, splash of cola." Jaune continues, more than used to alcohol from all the high society gatherings he has been forced to attend thanks to his former kings status as heir to a noble clan.

Pyrrha is next in the line, and the bartender has since produced a notepad after realizing how big the group is. "I'll have a Grüns hard cider."

"Traditional or that new red stuff?" the sharply dressed tender asks.

"Traditional." the tournament fighter replies. Nora orders the same, and the bartender slips away to get the first four students drinks.

After the bartender is free again he looks to Ren, who orders a mead that he had been eyeing the bottle of since they reached the bar. Ruby is next, but she just stares blankly at the literal wall of booze before her. Jaune guesses the most alcohol the petite prodigy has ever had has been gutrot procured by a more rebellious friend, or taken from her parents cabinet. Chuckling Yang orders for her sister. "She'll have a screwdriver, and don't be too heavy handed." The bartender shoots the statuesque blonde a strange look, and she stage-whispers "My lightweight sister." for an explanation and answer to his silent question.

Ruby scowls at her sister, but smiles happily after sipping her drink. The girl still looks like a fish out of water however. "I'll have a Kuo KuBamBam." Blake orders.

The bartender, a fit man with close-cut black hair and a neatly trimmed mustache/goatee combo in his mid twenties wearing the same suit as the bouncer with more confidence, the jacket presumably hanging somewhere behind the full wall bar smirks. "I see we have an island girl. On the rocks or hot?"

"Extra hot." the raven haired bookworm orders. Noticing the curious looks on the other teenagers faces, the bartender sets about mixing the drink while taking obvious steps to let them see what goes in it. He confidently adds equal parts fruit punch and pineapple juice, two shots of coconut rum and tequila, and a generous dash of what look to be red pepper flakes to a drink mixer, shakes it and pours into a martini glass and adds a cocktail spear with a pair of cherries on it before handing it to the be-bowed girl. Blake takes a sip of the offered concoction and actually perks up a bit. "You didn't skimp on the liquor."

The man shrugs, then replies "Well, you asked for how we make it back home, so I figured I'd at least make it right. Poured from my personal stash though, so if you plan on getting belligerent don't expect them to stay that good."

Weiss, being at the end of the line makes her order before the conversation can drag on any further "Atlas Iceberg, in a flute, not on the rocks." Noticing a second wash of confused faces watching him, the barkeep once again makes it very clear whats going into the drink. Peppermint schnapps, mastiha, vodka, 7down soda-pop and a spear of mint carefully poured down a frosted champagne flute from the barkeeps drink mixer once he is finished with it.

The bartender does shoot an odd glance at Weiss as he slides her the drink. "Awful strong choice for a slip of a girl like you."

Weiss shrugs "Closest thing to anti-freeze a person can drink without dying." quoting the old Atlesian adage and earning a nod of understanding from the tender. As the group mostly drifts away from the bar Weiss half-glares at her teammates and friends. "What, were you expecting me to order wine or a wine cooler like some prissy rich girl?"

As the conversation fades out of earshot save for Yangs equally incredulous "Well, yea." the bartender, now bereft of any thirsty clients leans against his side of the bar near Blake.

"Going by the bow, I'm guessing you didn't leave home for gentle reasons either?" Blake looks at the bartender confused, and he replies by sticking out a forked serpentine tongue and waggling it at her before retracting it into his mouth. The faunus in disguise adjusts her bow, and the older man chuckles. "It's still there kiddo, I'm just more observant than most."

Caught out, Blake sighs. "When did you leave, if you don't mind me asking."

Shrugging and grabbing a glass to clean the bartender answers "Just after the first time we abducted and executed a bunch of SDC execs. Figured it was all gonna be downhill from there. Gotta say I'm surprised to see the High Leaders hatchet-mans right hand here with a student ID."

"Former." Blake dryly intones, holding on to her shot nerves and racing heart with both hands and a long drink. "And could you not-"

"Kid, bartenders are as close to shrinks as it gets without a PhD. Isn't my place to tell unless its a badge that's asking." The bartender making his unspoken question clear as day as he answers her own.

Blake chuckles mirthlessly. "They wont." before taking another belt of her drink and pushing off from the bar to follow her friends. "And I might not be much of a drinker, but I think you just made my favorite watering hole..."

"Names Crimm, and Farenheits my Club." He reaches under the bar and passes her a VIP card. "Stop through during a weekday if you wanna talk about, well..." she nods and departs for the table her friends had migrated too.

Blake slides onto the last of the eight chairs at the tall table the teams had claimed just in time for a sputtering Ruby to slide Weiss' drink back at her "Ack! How do you drink that!?" Blake, for her part, approves of the choice of table. Within easy walking distance of both the dance floor and what looks to be a games room, going by the pool table she can see through the only other door accessible to patrons in the room, but not so close to either as to be a high traffic spot.

Weiss twists her head away from Pyrrha, who she had been talking with to glare at her partner. "What!? When did you?" her eyes flick down to her notably less full drink. "You didn't even ask to try it, went through half an hours worth of sipping in one gulp, and have the temerity to complain about your taste in drinks not lining up with mine?"

Now trying to pout through her coughing Ruby timidly replies "I just wanted to see if maybe I'd like the same things – koff – you do. Since Yang ordered my drink for me and all." She pauses and glances away, before mumbling just barely loud enough to be heard over the low thrum of EDM "Maybe find something we have in common."

Weiss growls one last time before visibly schooling her face back to a calm facade. "Then you should have asked you dolt. Then I could have at least warned you that its a drink best sipped, not guzzled like you do every other fluid to pass your lips."

Grinning and sipping at her drink as Ruby blushes at Weiss' admonishment Yang drawls out "Now that Blakeys back from hitting on the bartender, good taste by the way, mind telling us the real reason you go for something that makes most cleaning agents look like a safe bet?"

"Thats not what I was doing Yang."

"If you had to attend at least three galas, recitals, balls or soirees a month and deal with a horde of nouveau riche and people that Jauques Schnee thinks make for good company you'd develop a taste for strong drinks too, Xiao Long." Weiss retorts, scoffing in frustration as she takes another sip from her drink.

"Woo-hoo what now? Attending whats?" Nora asks as she sets her now empty bottle on the table, clearly confused about most of the terms Weiss had just used.

Pyrrha covers her mouth with one hand and pokes her teammates shoulder with her half full bottle before explaining "Parties. She had to attend parties rich people like to have. And nouveau riche is a term people from old money use to snub people who just got rich."

Noras mouth forms a silent 'o' of understanding as Yang blinks, then asks "And you're old man is okay with you drinking something most career alcoholics wont touch at his fancy parties?"

Grimacing, Weiss takes another long sip from her drink. "No, at the actual events I'm forced to endure winos prattling about what vintages are popular and turning their noses up at the perfectly fine offerings the host, be it my father or some other person, selected." The normally white haired girl pauses to collect herself. Before she can continue a pair of what are probably college students stop to by to hit on her, then Yang, then Blake, ignoring the glares from the entire table. Nora and Pyrrha are able to avoid the leches by leaning in towards their partners to imply being taken. Ruby scowls at the trio, whom had all ignored her, as they walk away, and Weiss continues "No, I have an Iceberg at the after-parties I am also expected to attend with my... _peers_ to take the edge off so I don't loose control and strangle one of them."

"So, is this your way of letting us know that you cant stand any of us then?" Yang asks, expression caught between sad and hurt as she takes a pull from her glass.

Weiss heaves a sigh. "Yang, I meant what I said back on our first day of class. I'm trying, and I know how I can get." The heiress takes another deep sip from her drink, most of it gone now. "This is me trying to loosen up enough that your plan has a shot at working. If I have more than two of these I'll probably end up a boneless drooling wreck that you will most likely need to carry back to the dorms."

Not more than a minute after Weiss admission a pretty blonde in a pink cocktail dress with a tray nearly full to bursting with shots and bombs balanced on one had approaches the table. Smiling awkwardly, she announces "Normally I don't hamstring guys attempts like this, but those guys." She jerks her head at the trio of idiots, surrounded by who are probably half a dozen of their friends at a table across the club. "Asked me to, and I quote 'bring the three hotties that don't look like their taken or kids another round of whatever they're drinking, and tell them its from the hunks.' So, free drinks, but..."

She sets a fresh drink down on her tray in front of Blake, Yang and Weiss and wanders off looking for thirsty patrons to sell to. Weiss drops her head into her hands, and Ruby claps a supportive hand on her partners shoulder. "Don't worry Weiss, I'll be your shoulder to stumble on. Its one of the many things partners are for. I think."

Without looking up Weiss dejectedly mumbles "I'm probably going to end up taking you up on that offer Ruby." Blake looks down to see only one drink, the fresh one, in front of her. Before she can say anything, she hears a fit of wheezing and coughing, and looks over to see Ruby setting down Blakes now empty first drink.

Gasping for air, the red-faced reaper blindly grasps for her own, far less spicy, drink, puts it to her lips and finds it... empty. Smirking, Nora quips "I'm empty too Ruby, lets go get something to get that bad idea out of your mouth."

"I -koff- gotta go get money to pay with first." She replies, before hacking a few more times.

Nora shrugs. "I heard Adam owes you sixty lien, lets go break his legs then get our drinks."

"Who's Adam, and why are we attacking him?" Ruby mewls, now confused and in pain.

Ren shakes his head, a slight smirk on his face "She means the ATM, Ruby."

A silent 'o' of understanding on her face, before another coughing fit hits, Ruby allows herself to be dragged off by the bombastic ginger. "So, we're at a dance club, and, well..." Yang trails off as the pair of thirsty girls disappear into the rapidly growing crowd.

Ren and Jaune rise to join the blonde brawler. Blake demures, still trying to get her nerves back under control from having been so easily identified. A few minutes of awkward silence later, Weiss announces "I need a water and to freshen up, I'll be back, can you..." Blake just nods. After all, it wouldn't do to have any of their drinks spiked or taken. After a few minutes Blake finds herself trying to spot her teammates and friends out on the dance floor, which doesn't take long.

Yang Xiao Long doesn't do anything by halves after all, and is clearly looking to draw attention. Wrists crossed and arms above her head, the blonde is more undulating to the beat than she is dancing. Not that anyone who appreciates the female form is complaining. Blake isn't ashamed to admit that she's enjoying the view as well, especially when the blond spins, and the pleated lower half of her skirt flares up to reveal an enticing amount of thigh. Comparisons to her previous paramours, actual or potential, only making the noticing more awkward.

Ruby and Nora return, happily chattering with each other, both armed with a brown bottle. Guessing that the hammer-wielder had convinced Blakes clearly inexperienced at drinking team leader to try her apparent go-to drink, Blake returns her attention to the dance floor. She is just in time to see one of the guys from earlier 'subtly' slide up behind Yang, clearly looking to try to sneak a dance with the blond, judging by the hand he rests on her butt. At least until Yang mixes a spin in with her energetic gyrations and, 'accidentally', no doubt, elbows the guy Blake whimsically nicknames Chet in the face.

Blake can barely keep an eye on her partner through the crowd as she crouches down, but she can guess that the blond is currently apologizing to the now prone young man. Maybe even offering him an 'I'm sorry' drink. Blake does manage to catch her strutting from the dance floor, but is then distracted by Nora exclaiming "Oh my gosh, this IS your first time drinking, isn't it Ruby?!"

Blushing, the petite girl shoots back "No, no it isn't! Of course it isn't, what makes you think that?" shaking her hands animatedly as she tries to sell her denial. Consequentially spilling liquor all over the place for her efforts.

Hand over her mouth again, Pyrrha interjects "There's nothing wrong with that Ruby. Temperance is an admirable trait, especially for someone in a leadership position."

Returning from the bathroom Weiss is actually smiling a bit as she sits down. "I'm glad to know that my partner isn't a lush at least."

Ruby growls, actually growls, at the turn of events before exclaiming "I drink and party all the time!"

"Unless you count the one time you accidentally took a drink from one of dads beers and immediately spat it all over Zwei as 'all the time' your full of shit there Rubes." Yang counters as she drops back into her seat and takes a sip from her drink.

"You don't know that!" Ruby counters, convincing no one. "Maybe I snuck out all the time to go to parties and stuff!"

Yang fixes an almost judgmental glare on her sister. "If you had, dad would have caught you at least once. Gods know he caught me enough times, and unlike you I can actually tell a lie to stay out of trouble when I need to."

Before the teasing of Ruby can go any further, the entire table looks up, eyes drawn back to the dance-floor by the rhythmic chanting of 'go go go'. The sextet of girls are shocked to see that the center of attention is Jaune and Ren, engaged in what looks to be a spirited dance-off. "I honestly did not expect those two to be such good dancers." Weiss comments, and the compliment is an honest one, as far as Blake can tell, Jaunes moves are more 'boy band chic' and Ren seems to have mixed in break dancing with his fighting style, but there really is no denying that the duo have moves.

After a few minutes of silently watching the friendly competition from afar, Nora grinds out "Are those hussies checking out _my_ Renny?" A dangerous glint in her eyes.

Yang snorts "Of course they are, he's one of like, three guys I've met _ever_ that can actually get away with leather pants. Without looking like a self absorbed jerk, that is." At that Nora slams what left of her drink and storms off towards the dance floor.

Yang giggles a bit at her former rivals protectiveness of what, technically, isn't hers. "Are we sure those two aren't together-together the way Nora has been insisting?" Blake asks over her partners barely restrained mirth.

Pyrrha shrugs "From what I've seen he's either ignoring the hints, or incredibly dense." and takes another sip of her drink.

"I give it three months then." Blake counters, a sly smirk on her lips. "Fifty lien too."

Yangs giggles escalate into full blown laughter, a radiant grin on her face. "Blake, I've seen that poor girl dropping hints since we hit puberty back at Signal. I'll see your fifty lien for the first semester of our sophomore year."

Weiss rolls her eyes at the childishness of her teammates. "If he's so dense then its clearly not going to be before the end of next year." She pauses to take a drink from her second Iceberg. "That said, I _don't_ think Ren is that dense, rather that he's waiting for the right moment. He'll make his move during the Vytal Festival." She slaps a fifty lien note on the table and stands up. "Come on Ruby, lets keep Nora from getting us kicked out by starting a fight."

Ruby sputters as Weiss heaves her partner out of her seat. Panicking, Ruby polishes off her bottle. "Wh-but h-how are we going to do that Weiss!? Its Nora!"

"We're at a dance club Ruby, how do you think?" Weiss almost-snaps at the awkward girl, who is blatantly stealing a taste of Jaunes drink, which she proceeds to spit out.

Glancing around manically for something, anything, to 'save' her, Ruby does her best to deflect and buy time. "I think they'll be together by the end of the year." Weiss grabs her partners arm and starts dragging. Ruby barely manages to get Rens glass back on the table the second time Weiss tugs on her arm, though it looks like she at least liked that one.

"If we let her keep going like that, your sister is going to get very drunk Yang." Pyrrha gently chides once the pair is out of earshot.

Yang shrugs "Best way to learn your limits is to go past them."

Blake shakes her head, but cant fault Yangs logic. Not like the two of them can really say much about excess, with how strong their drinks are. "I am surprised you aren't more worried about your sister to be honest Yang. You've struck me as the protective sort since the semester started."

Grinning, yang replies "Oh, I am, its just with the rest of us here to keep an eye on her there's not much to worry about. Besides, have you _met_ my sister, Blake?" To emphasize her point, Yang points out to the dance floor. It takes Blake a moment, but she does eventually spot the rest of her team. Just in time to see Ruby switch from the Running Man to the Sprinkler. Blake cant help but giggle at that. Weiss is at least original in her attempts to dance. And they are exactly that, attempts, as none of the grace and poise she posses on the battlefield seem to translate to the dance floor. To be honest, she would be a perfect fit for one of those 'Atlesians have no rhythm' compilation videos on the CCTnet.

In fact, it looks like the only one of the trio of friends currently on the dance floor who can actually dance is Nora, whom Weiss and Ruby had managed to catch before she could go on a leg-breaking spree. "You've got some pretty slick moves yourself Ren. Ren?" Jaunes voice announces his return to the table, fresh drink in hand and a light sheen of sweat on his face.

Ren is similarly armed with a fresh drink and showing signs of light exertion, but looks to have stalled in his progress to the table. His gaze locked on the trio the rest of them had just been talking and laughing about. Specifically the one he is partnered with who is happily bopping along with the music and apparently oblivious to the myriad appreciative gazes falling on her. "End of the semester." Pyrrha quips after Jaune doubles back to collect his teammate before setting fiftey lien on top of Weiss' bet.

Once the pair of guys are back at the table and seated Yang asks "So, was the dance-off planned, or..."

Jaune shrugs "Some of the other people noticed we were both good, so we started showboating a bit."

"Next thing we knew there was a circle of chanting drunks around us." Ren finishes as he polishes off his old drink and moves on to the fresh one.

Yang tilts her head "Circle of drunks, really? We've been here for what, an hour, maybe one and a half, and it was dead when we got here."

Blake shakes her head and pokes her partner "Aura helps clear out toxins, lightweights, too many shots too fast, take your pick." before standing to get herself another drink.

It takes a few minutes to shoulder her way through the now busy nightclub to reach the bar. By the time a bartender gets to her she's had three different guys and one girl hit on her, one of them was even sober. "You're getting plenty of attention for someone who hasn't set foot on the dancefloor." the clubs owner offers as he mixes her drink.

Blake shrugs "Not what I came to Vale or Beacon for though. A rebound guy, especially one I picked up in a bar, isn't something I'm interested in."

Crimm slides her drink across the bar with a wince. "Not the old rumor I was looking to have confirmed tonight friend."

Blake hands him the money for the drink and a generous tip. "But now that you know, maybe you can dissuade some of the lovesick puppies so I can enjoy the night with my team." The snake faunus nods, a jovial grin on his face, and disappears down the bar to serve the next patron.

The disguised cat faunas makes it back to the table her team and friends are at at the same time as Weiss, Ruby and Norra. And just in time for Yang to flag down one of the club employees wandering around with a tray of shots. All eight trainees are seated by the time the girl gets to their table. Before Blake, or anyone else for that matter, can get in a word edgewise Yang has ordered and paid for a round of cherry-bombs. Yang grabs her drink and holds it up "To all of us, getting in to Beacon, surviving initiation and passing our first week!"

_-*R-DxD*_

Its an hour past bar close, and Coco Adel is leaning against the wall next to the elevator on the dorm floor she is the RA for somewhere between annoyed and worried. She knows that the rest of the freshman she is responsible for are either back already, or still quietly celebrating in their dorms. The elevator dings, and she tenses up, her foots agitated tapping against the wall jerking to a halt. The first figure out of the elevator is a contentedly grinning Yang Xiao Long, and Coco lets out a breath she didn't know she had been holding.

"Oh, umm. Coco. Hi?" Yang dumbly greets her, clearly terrified of getting busted. The rest of the two teams stopping just outside the elevator when they realize who is waiting for them. Most of them nearly knocking over Yang, or someone else that had piled out before them, and Yang as a result.

Fighting to keep up her stone-faced facade, Coco levelly intones "And where have the eight of you been?" Aside from Yang, Jaune is the only other member of the group that looks to be more or less fine save for a flushed face. Blake is fussing with her bow, and glancing around like she has a stalker after her. Ren is serenely planted in one place, knees set to do most of the work of keeping him upright and steady, Nora leaning against him reaching over to paw at him while mumbling unintelligibly. Both of them look disheveled and have the vacant gazes of people who will have more than a few holes in their memories come morning.

Pyrrha is swaying on her feet, a dazed look on her face, one of her twintails having fallen out at some point, along with one of her color-changing contacts. Weiss and Ruby are leaned against each other, and appear to be singing, one more off-key than - "WARRIOR WILL SHOON RUM MILD!" the prodigy caterwauls. Her partner slugs her shoulder and begin to chastise her for being too loud, after echoing Rubys words a touch quieter and at the rightish tone and tempo. Which is ironic considering that she had been singing along with the other girl up until she had started shouting. Not that Coco can understand the high-speed unintelligible babbling Weiss is directing at her partner. Speaking of the heiress, her pants are stained from what looks like a nasty fall, and the dye she had added to her hair has started to run, natural white hair showing through the false blond.

Coco lets her shades slide down her nose just enough for her judging eyes to be visible as she glares at each of the plastered freshmen one at a time, letting her glasses slide down just a hair more as she lets her gaze linger on the busty blonde instigator. "Food poi-son-ing." Jaune explains, the cadence to his voice making her guess that anything past a single syllable is probably beyond him right now.

She cocks an eyebrow at the blatant lie. Unrepentant, Jaune shrugs, his silence a clear form of sticking to his guns. She sighs and pushes off the wall, revealing a stack of blue potentiades and fishing the bottle of ibuprofen out of her pocket. "Its the end of your first successful week at Beacon. Everyone parties." She hands a bottle and a pill to each member of the two teams, all of whom look positively gobsmacked. "Consider this your one freebie. Pull a stunt this, this blatant again and I _will_ bust the lot of you. Be glad you lot aren't on the second floor. Freize is a straight-edge hard ass, and I _know _he busted half of the students he's RA for tonight."

Weiss and Ruby are both looking at the bottles of sports drink in their hands like she just handed them poison. She wrinkles her nose as she smells vomit from... one of them. "Nooooo hads have too much." Weiss protests.

Coco heaves a sigh, wishing she were more of a bitch and had just went to bed for blissful ignorance and plausible deniability instead of staying up to make sure everyone made it back safe and no one needed their stomachs pumped or a sober babysitter. "Pop the pills and drink up unless you want the hangovers to kill you tomorrow, then you can get to bed." She is satisfied to see Yang, Jaune, Blake and Ren all already complying. It takes Jaune prodding Pyrrha like one would a toddler to get her to comply, and Ren simply moves Noras arms for her to get the hammer-weilder to comply.

Ruby, however, decides her best option is to try to flee. She breaks into a sprint, causing Weiss to tumble into the wall midway through her sports drink, though she admirably manages to avoid spilling any of it. Yang catches her sisters stumbling attempt at sprinting while Jaune moves to help Weiss up. The heiress holds her free hand up, index finger pointed skyward, letting out a triumphant "Woo!" as she polishes off the juice, clearly thinking she has just finished off some manner of alcoholic drink. Jaune then helps her stand again and hands her off to Blake, who starts cackling for some reason as soon as the Schnee is leaning into her for support.

"Ruby, please stop and just take the medicine." Yang plaintively pleads as her sister struggles against the stronger, older girls one armed grip.

As the prodigy starts bable-screaming in protest, Coco cant help but smirk. "Regretting taking your sister out drinking there Yang?"

"Regretting feeding her sake." Ren dryly intones as he and Nora follow their team leader, who is leading his partner by her hand, past the unfolding melodrama towards their dorm.

"Mean." Pyrrha pouts at no one in particular.

"She wasn't trying to punch and bite the rest of us before we gave her that." Yang counters, causing the drunken champions pout to deepen into a frown.

Blake calms down enough from her confounding entertainment at having the heiress entrusted to her to deadpan "Or shrieking or trying to escape."

"Don t forget trying to hide under every single parked car we passed on the way to the bullhead docks." Jaune half-shouts down the hallway.

Coco shudders, having falshbacks to a similar night with her team, Velvet and tequila. "Yea, I've got a friend who starts biting everything in sight if you give'em the wrong thing."

Blake and Weiss shuffle past the three girls, clearly not wanting to wait for Yang and Coco to convince Ruby to do the smart thing. The girl in question now sat on the floor, arms crossed and glaring in the opposite direction of her sister. Coco blows a stray strand of hair out of her face. "Not that I dont appreciate the freebie, but why risk all the perks you get for being an RA this way?" Yang asks after a few minutes of silence save Ruby burping a few times.

"Its what I would have wanted the RA to do for my team after we did the same thing yours did last year." She evenly replies, glad to at least have some company while she waits for the sounds of partying to die down from the room on the other side of the wall Ruby is sitting against. "And Ozpin was busy with a medical emergency one of the upper classmen got into, so its Goodwich we got brought to. Not sure if she was more mad about being woken up at three in the morning or us having been drinking."

Yang blanches at that, and opens her mouth to reply, but freezes before making a noise. Curious, Coco looks in the direction the blonde is facing to see Ruby finally drinking the sports drink, pill no where in sight. She too freezes, neither girl moving or speaking, acting like they had just encountered some rare wild animal and were afraid of spooking it. After finishing the drink, Ruby tosses the empty bottle in the general direction of the common room and pushes herself off the ground. She starts stumbling immediately, but Yang is able to catch her sister before she headbutts the opposite wall. "Thanks. I don't think I'd have a chance of getting my team to go out like this again for the rest of the year if we'd gotten busted." The blonde offers as she starts leading her sister down the hallway.

Smirking Coco replies "Don't make it a habit or give me a reason to bust you if you do." She pauses for a moment before adding "Don't get caught either. Goodwitch has a way of getting rule-breakers to talk, and I'd rather not get in trouble myself." Yang tosses a sloppy two-fingered salute Cocos way and disappears into her dorm. As the sounds filtering through the walls shift from revelry to something more heated, coco decides to turn in herself. If they get a noise complaint called on them, some plausible deniability would be good for her.

* * *

To all of you hoping for more shenanigans, writing first person perspective for someone who's getting increasingly drunk was... I'll leave it at bad. Don't worry, there will be more wackiness from this escapade, just in the form of the stories that a wild night with friends spawn.

So, love it, hate it? Having an existential breakdown and suddenly unsure if your a potted plant or a human being? Drop a review, I love to hear about it!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I dont own RWBY or Highschool DxD, and make no profits from this story. Please dont sue me, I'm broke enough as it is.

I normally try to have the next chapter done before I upload, but with the holidays coming up, I dont think I'm gonna finish the buffer in time to keep up my monthly update minimum. Hopefully that wont bite me in the ass. Things will be picking up with the story arc that starts after this chapter, so strap yourselves in folks!

* * *

Waking up Saturday morning is, less than pleasant, to say the least. The throbbing headache and churning stomach acting as swift reminders why he rarely drinks to excess. "Rough hangover?" Ren asks from his perch on Noras bed, the bombastic girl moaning as if in pain.

Jaune shakes his head. "Not that bad really, I just don't do this often."

"Showers and breakfast?" Ren prompts without looking up from his partner, or stopping rubbing the miserable girls back.

"No. Dying then being buried." the ginger girl moans through her pillow.

Jaune hops out of his bed and pads over to Pyrrhas bed, knocking on one of the wooden posts like one would a door. "Hey, Pyrrha, wanna get up with the rest of us?"

"Why did we do that again?" Pyrrha croaks after a few minutes of silence, bloodshot eyes and disheveled hair visible as she pokes her head over her lofted beds edge.

That is enough to get a chuckle from Jaune. "Because it sounded like fun, Weiss was being obtuse, and we did something pretty amazing by making it this far?"

"And now we're going to die."

"Nora, stop being melodramatic."

Pyrrhas head retreats back out of sight, and, sounding more than a little embarrassed asks "Jaune, could you hand me up the sweatpants and t-shirt I keep on my desks chair?" Jaune is about to ask why, when he realizes that just about everything the champion had been wearing last night is scattered around her bed, roughly in tossing range for a drunk, and balled up as if taken off by one. Blushing, Jaune collects his partners go-to 'lazing around' clothes and tosses them up onto her bed.

A startled squawk followed by a thump prompts Jaune to turn around to see an annoyed looking Ren in a heap on the floor. "No boys above ground level when the girls are changing." Nora scolds as she starts climbing down from her bed, clad in the athletic shorts and t-shirt she normally sleeps in. Her hair, much like Rens, and probably Jaunes is a wild mess, and her eyes are bloodshot.

Grumbling, Ren counters "You were already dressed Nora."

"Pyrrha was naked." his partner counters, eliciting an embarrassed squawk from the other redhead. Who attempts to hop down from her bed shortly after, though her usual adroit landing is replaced by her stumbling into Jaune, both of them blushing furiously. Though Jaune is able to get his own embarrassment under control quickly enough.

The quartet collect their shower caddies, towels and proceed to shamble from their room to the showers. They pass a chipper looking Coco on their way, the fasionista even able to make pajamas seem chic with her swishy, comfy looking black pants and tan tank top hugging her frame in all the right places. "Morning after pills, ladies?" she shamelessly asks, offering a pill bottle to the suddenly mortified girls as she passes the group. She takes their red faced stammering as a no and, laughing, carries on down the hallway to start knocking loudly on one of the dorm doors. "Oh loooooovebirds! Did we remember to use rubbers last night?" She loudly crows, likely waking some of the other, still sleeping students up.

A blushing, annoyed looking Velvet stomps past the still frozen in place team JNPR. "Coco, what did I say about trying to embarrass the freshman!" Jaune grumbles a bit, the fuzzy brown onesie she's in looks really comfy, and he misses his.

"That its fun and they brought it on themselves. Besides FSJC look adorable as a pair of couples." Coco quips as her teammate catches up with her and starts trying to pull the other girl back to their room.

Velvet growls "No, I said not to ship the freshmen! You took the RA job to get us the perks, not for an excuse to be a nuisance!" The door she is standing in front of opens, a pillow flies out and connects squarely with Cocos face, and team JNPR remembers why they are out of bed to the sound of the door slamming shut again. The showers are mostly empty, and the entire team is able to claim a stall without any wait. Luckily, enough of the other students on their floor are sleeping in that no one complains about how long their showers end up going. So, about twenty minutes later four slightly more human looking hunters in training make their way back to their dorm room wrapped in towels. They get dressed, each facing a different corner of the room, in silence.

Well, near silence, about halfway through Pyrrha lets out a startled yelp. "Saber, stop scaring my partner." Jaune dryly orders his familiar, knowing better than to turn around this time. The hellhound mutt whimpers and nuzzles his hand as he finishes dressing.

"There's no need to be mean to your dog Jaune." Pyrrha quips, resting a hand on his shoulder to let him know its okay to turn around now.

"If you know how many of my sisters roommates and teammates he's gotten indecent exposure tickets you wouldn't be saying that." Jaune deadpans, causing Pyrrha to pale and take a step back.

Before any further banter can take place though, Nora grabs both of them by their collars and starts dragging them towards the door. "Food." she almost tonelessly states. After a few seconds of shocked compliance the partners extricate themselves from Noras grip and start walking under their own power. Campus is pretty empty, but enough students are up that there's still a line in the cafeteria.

A few minutes later and the team re-convenes, Nora armed with the greasiest looking breakfast sandwich Jaune has ever seen, Ren with a fruit salad and truly massive cup of either coffee or tea, Pyrrha with an omelet that looks to contain more cheese than egg and Jaune with a heaping plate of biscuits and gravy. Jaune doesn't sit to eat, rather he goes to get himself and the rest of his team glasses of orange juice. After returning to the spot at one of the tables they had claimed he joins them in silently eating for a few minutes, eventually breaking the silence with a snigger "So, Nora, what did we learn about dancing on tables last night?"

"That I look good doing it and you should shut up unless you want me to get into how you don't know how to handle a girl hitting on you." The grumpily hung over girl retorts, rubbing her thigh where she had fallen into a different table after trying exactly what Jaune had brought up.

"Who was talking about not knowing how do deal with a girl hitting on her?" Yang quips as she saunters over to the spot on the table JNPR had claimed, her aviators from initiation covering her eyes.

Noras head snaps around to look at the new arrival, and her eyes bug out a bit. "What are you talking about, people teasing each other about not being able to deal with being hit on? None of that happening here, nope. Hahaha why would _anyone_ I know do that, especially with a Yang around? Ha Haha. Stop being silly Yang!" The bombastic girl speed-rambles, looking more than a little like a deer caught in the headlights, and just loud enough to have everyone wincing.

Yang sits, the rest of team RWBY following suit, and all wearing cheap plastic sunglasses with frames coordinated to match their usual outfits. Laughing, she announces "So, last night was a blast, when are we gonna do it again?"

"Never, I'm never having alcohol again." Ruby moans from her seat next to her sister, timidly poking at a bowl of oatmeal.

Blake suppresses a smirk when Yang shoots back "Oh don't be like that Ruby, the first hangovers always the worst. I'm sure you'll be _way_ better off this time next weekend."

Weiss' turns to glare at the blonde brawler from behind her sunglasses. "No. Absolutely not. If I ever do decide to go out with you lot again, it wont be for a while."

"Aww, dont be like that Weiss-cream."

Jaune sighs. "She has a point though, as fun as it was, we need to put our training first. Celebrations or the _occasional_ need to blow off steam are fine and all, but..."

Ren, picking up where his leader had trailed off adds "Coco was pretty clear last night she isn't going to be anywhere near as lenient with not reporting rulebreaking on our floor going forward."

"Okay." Yang caves, causing the more reserved teenagers to pause, clearly surprised at her reaction. "What, isn't that how negotiation works? Ask for more than you expect to get, then accept the deal that's closer to what you wanted?"

Blake narrows her eyes at her partner. "And you just got the rest of us to tacitly agree to cut loose as a group every now and then."

Yang nods, grinning "Doesn't even have to be going out partying. I just wanted to make sure we don't end up as the 'all work and no play' teams."

Jaune nods in agreement "Putting to much time and effort into just one facet of your life is never healthy. Making it a group thing will make it so more than just me and Ruby are watching out for our teams mental health."

"I'm surprised you were able to sneak that one past me Xiao Long." Weiss interjects, honest surprise on her voice, fork froze halfway from plate to mouth. "And when did Coco say anything last night. The last we saw of her was on the way out."

Nora shoots an offended glare at Weiss, who flinches back a bit. "You can't get into Beacon if your all muscle and no brain Weiss."

"And Coco was waiting for all the freshman on our floor to get back for the night. Gave us medicine for the headaches and some juice to help with the dehydration this morning." Ren adds, more than a little judgment in his voice as well. Jaune supposes it makes sense for Nora to come to Yangs defense, since both girls probably got dumped into the 'dumb brawler' stereotype pretty frequently. Ren backing Nora up makes just as much sense, he supposes, with how long the pair has apparently been watching out for each other.

The awkward silence after Weiss' chastisement hangs for a few minutes as the hung over teens eat until Ruby breaks it. "So, plans for today?"

Jaune shrugs. "Once we're feeling better, probably do some team sparing and training. Talk about semblances, get some synergy figured out before our turn on weekend duty in the Emerald Forest."

"Wanna do some four on four sparring later today then?" Yang offers, still sounding entirely to chipper as far as most of the teens in the group are concerned.

Pyrrha looks up from her breakfast and croaks "That sounds wonderful." Jaune and the rest of team JNPR nodding along with the leaders partner.

"Yea, I mean, I know the semblance part is kinda personal, only your team and people you trust sort of thing but it would be nice if we could train together some." Ruby rambles, tapping her pointer fingers together, her voice an awkward combination of sheepishness and eagerness.

Jaune nods "I could see our teams getting there, but, yea. Relax and recover, do some warm up sparring, actually _talk_ to our teammates about our semblances and their limitations instead of guessing from what we saw last week and in initiation, cap it off with some four on four."

"Don't forget homework." Weiss interjects, looking a tad bit cross.

Blake side-eyes the heiress "He said this afternoon, Weiss. That leaves all evening and tomorrow for any classwork we have left." Inane chatter dominates the remainder of the meal, the group of friends eventually moving back to the common area of their dorm floor. There are already a handful of other students sprawled out on the couches and chairs watching what looks like one of those horror movie parody movies. Blake rolls her eyes and wanders off, returning to the common area with a book, claiming one of the recliners off to the side, left empty due to its abysmal view of the TV. Nora and Yang plop down on the floor in front of one of the couches, Ren to his partners right and Ruby her sisters left on the couch. Behind them. Weiss curls in on herself to her partners left against the arm of the couch, leaving Jaune and Pyrrha to claim whats left of the couches right half.

The next few hours are spent chuckling at bad jokes and slapstick humor, only really moving to go to the bathroom, or take a fresh can of Woohoo chocolate milk from one of the cases of it someone had left on one of the tables against the wall and marked 'free'. Jaune has his suspicions as to who the saint that did so is. It's maybe an hour after noon that sees team JNPR in their battle garb, armed and ambling into one of the practice rings near Professor Goodwitches classroom.

The room very much resembles a scaled-down version of the combat classroom. The ring is about half the size of the classrooms, and the stadium seating is scaled down to two sets of bleachers that can, maybe, fit twenty people total and is bisected by the only entrance to the room. There is a screen on the opposite wall, much smaller than the one in Goodwitch's classroom, but still larger than any TV a person would have in anything but a home theater. Below the screen is a small computer to synch up any combatants scrolls with to display their aura level instead of the hidden wireless setup in the classroom that the practice ring is modeled after.

Nora is sprawls out on one of the benches, and Ren leans against it from the seat below, his head near Noras legs. Pyrrha sits crossleged on the bleacher below Ren, and halfway between him and Jaune, who straddles the middle bleacher of the three the team is using. "So, semblances. I'll open by saying that I just had my aura unlocked by Pyrrha in initiation, so I have no clue." Jaune had been tempted to try to pass off his magic as his semblance, but between the prep-work he needs to actually accomplish anything with it currently, his inability to properly study to rectify that weakness, and the difficulty he would face when he suddenly gained a 'second' semblance, he had opted not to.

"Wait, if you didn't have an Aura, how'd you get into Beacon?" Nora asks, half sitting up.

Pyrrha, the saint of a partner that she is, answers for him. "Tartarus Combat School, apparently, subscribes to the train of thought that Aura is a crutch, and trains its students without unlocking their auraus first."

Nora tilts her head in confusion "But then why didn't he get his Aura unlocked when he graduated?"

Pyrrha chuckles "Trust me Nora, after unlocking his aura myself, even thinking about doing the same for a few dozen students in some grand ceremony, or even spaced out over a few days before graduation is enough to make me want to sleep for a month."

"Though that does explain why you are so physically powerful but still-"

"Able to scratch your own back." Nora cuts her partner off, a bombastic grin on her face.

Blushing a bit at the praise Jaune cuts in "Anyhow, so, us, semblances. I plan to take enough extra-curricular combat lessons and pick-up spars to get mine as soon as possible. What about the rest of you?" hopefully heading off further byplay, and keeping things on course enough to get each member of his team set up for a spar with the others before RWBY arrives.

Nora thumps back down onto the bleacher and replies "Electricity makes me stronger."

"And I can mask negative emotions. Great for sneaking around grimm, aside from that…" Ren offers, his usual calm facade masking any feelings he may have about his souls power made manifest.

Juane, not about to let a friend even hint at self deprivation breaks the trailing silence. "So, you have a skill that's ideal for hunting down our intended quarry. Perfect." He pauses, before turning to face his partner. "Pyrrha?"

The redhead looks away from the group, her bangs covering most of her face, and left hand 'clearing' said hair shrouds the rest. "I, well. No one else in the tournament circuit knows what it is."

"And we'll have saved each other's lives more times than we can count before the end of our sophomore year." Nora counters, leaning in towards the champion eagerly.

Pyrrha looks away again, clearly unable to meet the bombastic fingers gaze. "Be that as it may, some of my competitors might accuse me of cheating if word got out." Her shoulders hunched inwards in shame.

Ren scowls briefly before responding. "A person has no control over how the power of their soul manifests. None of us will judge you for that, and we will keep your secret safe." Pyrrha glances about, both Nora and Juane nodding silently when they make eye contact with her.

"I, can control polarity. Just, a wave of the hand, or twitch of the fingers, and anything even remotely ferrous…" Pyrrha states, trailing off as understanding blooms in her teammates eyes.

The silence reigns until Jaune starts to chuckle "Well, that explains how you can dodge and parry so well. Anyone who takes a swing at you is predetermined to miss."

"I'm supprised no one has figured it out yet." Ren adds, sounding more thoughtful that upset as he leans back into the bleachers behind him.

"So, I'm the beatstick, Ren helps us get work done, and Pyrrha will make bandits and criminals easy-mode." Nora lazily summarizes, Picking up Magnhild and idly twirling it in its hammer form as she speaks. "So, about that sparring."

Jaune stands, stretching a bit as he makes his way over to the arena. "Lets go for ring out or first to lose fifteen percent of their aura for these. We still want to be mostly fresh for team RWBY."

The teammates head to opposite edges of the ring and face off. With an understated "Go." from Ren, they spring into motion. Fighting Nora, Jaune quickly realizes, is like battling a friendly landslide. Trying to dodge her hammer just gets him hemmed in by a momentum-fueled follow up swing, and catching the blows on his shield only gives him a sore arm and lets her create distance. Still, there are only so many different ways a hammer can be swung, especially ones that chain together well.

Were they outside and Nora able to use her grenades as freely as he had seen her in initiation, the duel may have gone differently. As things stand however, he simply has to bide his time for one of her powerful horizontal sweeps and dodge underneath it. With a sweep of his legs and a flick of his blade he leaves Nora on her back and disarmed, Crocea Mors tip at her throat. After a few tense seconds Nora starts giggling, and Jaune reaches forward to help her up. "That was a good one Jaune, I almost had you."

He nods "If we had been outside you probably would have been able to rush down my aura enough for a quick win with those grenades of yours." The girl just shrugs at that, clearly used to being at a disadvantage during indoor spars. "We'll start doing some of these sessions outside I think. We all need to get our practice in after all." Pyrrha and Ren face off, and Jaune starts the match for them the same way Ren had a few minutes prior.

Rens rapid, acrobatic, close in style of fighting, on paper, is a perfect counter for Pyrrhas positional focus and conservative, no nonsense defensive tactics. Always darting in and out, striking from odd angles and off tempo. However, every 'opening' the black haired young man instinctively dives for is a carefully laid trap, Stormflower never quite striking at the angle or spot he wanted, Miló and Akoúo̱ always a touch better placed and more accurate than they should be. After nearly five minutes of constant clashing, Pyrrha's weapon never in the same form for more than a few blows as she deals with the green blur that is Lie Ren seeking an opening to exploit, the buzzer sounds, indicating that Ren had lost the predetermined amount from his aura for a loss.

Jaune strides past a panting, red faced Ren to face off against his partner, who is smiling pleasantly, looking none the worse for the wear, aura matching his at a healthy ninety fife percent. He barely has time to settle into a ready stance before Nora all but bellows "Fight!" starting the next match. Jaune rushes in, knowing that if he holds back, she will just drain his aura away with rifle fire. At first, he manages to keep his red-headed partner from zoning him out. Each of his hits taking a larger chunk out of her aura then hers can drain from him, despite his strikes never landing cleanly or squarely enough to transfer all of his strength into the blows.

Then Pyrrha shifts from defensive, to offensive tactics, and it is all Jaune can do to keep the blows landing on his sword and shield. Constantly backpedaling under a veritable storm of xiphos and short spear strikes, the occasional shield bash or rifle shot keeping him from finding his balance. A minute after the Invincible Girl began her offensive, Jaune stumbles off the arenas edge, his aura two percent away from costing him the match anyways. Pyrrha still even breathed at eighty five percent aura.

Pyrrha leans over the edge of the ring to offer him a hand getting up, which he gladly accepts. "You nearly had me for a bit there, Jaune." Normally he would assume such a claim made after such a brutal beatdown to be taunting, but Pyrrha just sounds to earnest for it to be anything but what she believes to be the truth.

Jaune shakes his head as he dusts himself off. "Don't know what you're talking about, I could barely keep pace once you went on the offensive." Pyrrha gives him an odd look at that, but he is already passing Nora on her way out to face down Pyrrha, so lets it slide as unimportant. Jaune waits until the two girls on the team are set in proper fighting stances, and starts their match. It quickly becomes obvious that Nora is the worst equipped of Jaune, Ren and herself to fight the Mistrali champion. Relying even more on hard hitting attacks than Jaune, without the defensive option of a shield, while also lacking Rens speed and agility to more effectively dodge and wielding a massive, heavy slab of steel. To put it simply, Pyrrha takes an increasingly frustrated looking Nora Valkyrie to pieces.

The shorter girls controlled chaos and weaponized momentum is gone, almost entirely replaced by startled stumbling and a struggle to stay on her feet. A struggle that Nora looses on several occasions when an opportunistic swipe, stab or shot from Miló tips Noras tenuous grasp on balance over the edge. Nora spends most of her time in the 'match' not on the ground spinning wildly out of control after another near miss when trying to strike Pyrrha, or desperately regaining control of her own momentum whilst trying to evade Pyrrhas jabs and slashes.

The buzzer sounds after a mere two minutes, and a growling, stomping Nora makes for the bleachers, a pensive looking Pyrrha following behind the defeated ginger, right arm holding her lefts elbow, face turned down and away from the rest of her team. Mentally, Jaune knows that he will need to address whatever is budding between Pyrrha and Nora sooner rather than later, but calling them out with the whole team present would be a horrible idea. So, he takes his place in the arena opposite Ren for the teams penultimate spar. When neither girl announces the matches start, Jaune shrugs and offers "On three, then?" The black haired teen nods, and Jaune taps his sword on his shield one, two, three times and the duo explodes into motion.

Ren is a blur of green and white, and while Pyrrha had been hard to land a telling blow on thanks to her semblance and skill at dodging, Ren simply isnt in one place for long enough for Jaune to land a meaningful hit. That said, most of the dual-wielders blows land on Jaunes shield or armor. For a few minutes the spar carries on in that frustrating vein, neither young man able to gain meaningful headway. Jaune is the one to break the stalemate, when Ren goes for an aerial lunge. The leader waits until the last possible moment before dropping both his sword and shield as he sidesteps Rens attack, getting nicked in the process. It is, however, just barely enough for Jaune to catch Rens leading arms wrist and bicep, albeit sloppily, but firmly. Jaune drops to a knee, twisting his body as he rams his shoulder into Rens armpit and launches the other teen out of the arena and across his own back.

Ren is able to twist in midair and land in a neat three-point stance, but the buzzer is already going off for a ring out. Smirking slightly, Ren stands up as Jaune collects his weapons and returns them to their place on his belt. "Well fought. I wasn't expecting you to go for a ring-out that way." Ren congratulates his leader as he re-enters the ring for his bout with Nora.

Jaune shrugs "It was a gambit, you would have had me with the death of a thousand cuts if that hadn't worked." Whether or not Ren felt inclined to question that he holds his silence. Nora playfully swinging Magnhild as she moves to take to her place opposite him in the ring.

Jaune starts the match, and, as Ren and Nora fall into what is likely a familiar dance of him dodging for all he's worth, and Nora pushing her ability to control her naturally unwieldy weapon to the limit in search of the one or two hits she will need to win, Jaune looks over to his partner. "You aren't feeling guilty about going three and out in our spars, are you?"

"What, no, of course not! I had a splendid time sparring with each of you." Pyrrha answers a bit too quickly, waving her hands in front of her.

Jaune keeps his face even. "Yes, because that's why you weren't looking at any of us when you and Nora were headed for the bleachers." Pyrrha doesn't say anything as Jaune holds her gaze, the redhead eventually blushing and looking back towards the spar in progress. "Well, if you ever feel like talking about it, I'm your partner, and wont be going anywhere for at least the next four years." Pyrrha nods a bit, and Jaune glances back to the ring just in time to see Ren sweep Noras legs, knocking the now madly giggling girl over as her weapon goes flying, Stormflower held to her neck.

Clearly not overly upset over having lost the spar, she reaches up with her right hand to poke Rens nose with a "Boop". He steps to the side and helps her up, and, still grinning Nora announces "That has us back to even sparring against each other Ren. You know what that means!"

A small smile on his face, Ren answers "Loser of the next spar has to make the winner pancakes for a month."

"If you were wondering, that means Noras gonna win the next dozen or so." Yangs cheery voice half-whispers as the blonde saunters into the room, Ember Celica on her wrists.

Pyrrha covers her mouth with the hand not planted on the bleachers "So, did you come to spar with all of us to save your team the hassle then?"

"Nope." Yang quips, popping the p at the end of the word. "Ruby managed to snag one of the outdoor rings. I volunteered to come and get you four." At that she turns around and starts heading for the exit.

Team JNPR follows her, Jaune, as soon as his team is within earshot mutters. "Alright, I'll rush in, take Yang head on and generally try to draw their attention. Nora, Ren, cause chaos, don't let RWBY get anything coordinated set up. Pyrrha, pick off any stragglers we are able to single out." Jaunes instructions are met with a series of silent nods, and his team catches all the way up with Yang as she strides out of the classroom building and into the main courtyard.

"You guys enjoy your spars?" Yang asks no one in particular once they are moving as a group, Yang just barely ahead of the others so as to keep leading them.

Nora nods excitedly "Yup! I mean, I _totally_ thought I would do better against Pyrrha than I did, which was kinda stupid of me. I mean, Me and Ren are good, but neither of us are exactly international tourney circuit good."

Pyrrha casts a glance at the other partner duo on her team. "I don't know, you're certainly more skilled than some of the combatants I face in the early rounds. I'm sure that with all of us training together you will be able to finish Top Ten this time next year. I mean, if you decided to participate that is." Nora waves Pyrrha off, mumbling something about just trying to make them feel better.

For the next few minutes the group walks in amiable silence, lead away from the main path by Yang. After passing between the Sophomore and Junior dorm rooms, and a brief detour through the storage sheds they find themselves walking through what seems to be a well signed hedge maze/garden combination. As they continue to follow Yang through the apparent garden it becomes clear that every intersection has a statue of some huntsman or huntress with a small plaque at its base either on one of the corners or central to the junction. Each length of 'wall has a pair of gates, equidistant from each other and the corners of the hedge wall, however, thanks to an additional wall inside the closed off area, he cannot make out what is inside each. That said, the sounds of combat emanating from most of the 'rooms' is enough of a clue as to what is behind the gates.

Each corner has a sign somewhere between to what Jaune is used to seeing in big hospitals and hiking trails. After a few minutes of bouncing from sign to sign Yang walks up to one of the wrought iron gates, and taps her scroll against the panel opposite the hinges. Yang pushes the now unlocked gate open, and the group of teens enter and walk around the privacy wall to see a large, sunken arena about halfway between the indoor sparring rings and the combat classrooms arena. More seating than the sparring ring, though it is carved stone instead of cheep steel and wood. The screen and interface system likewise seem to be scaled down versions of Professor Goodwitch's classroom, all nestled under an awning large enough to protect the electronics from the elements.

Ruby is idly chattering at Blake, who is stretching, while a bored looking Weiss is lounging on one of the bleachers. "Alright! Lets get this show on the road!" The busty blond happily exclaims as she moves to re-group with her team.

"So, how are we gonna do this?" Blake prompts as the two teams set about syncing their scrolls to the arenas monitoring system. The two teams defaulting to red and blue teams for RWBY and JNPR respectively as they do so.

"May as well go for tournament standard, we only planned on having the one match today anyways." Jaune replies as he and his team start doing light stretches while Ruby continues to tap away at the screen.

Snickering as she shakes her arms out, Yang quips "What, still sore from last night Jaune?"

He glares at the beaming girl "You're the one who was insisting on playing punchies. If I hadn't taken you up on the offer one of those guys that kept hitting on you girls all night would have ended up with a cracked sternum."

"I don't see why your complaining Jaune. You got off easily." Weiss grumbles as the display rolls over to show team JNPR and RWBY instead of the default blue and red.

Yang grimaces. "Weiss, don't be like that, I already said I was sorry like, a dozen times."

"You punched me in the boob!" the heiress shoots back, still scowling as she glares at her teammate.

"And I said it was an accident and I was-"

"Hard!" Weiss cuts the other girl off, right index finger now inches away from the blondes left breast.

Ruby, giggling a bit walks over to the rest of her team "Yang, Weiss was already pretty drunk by then. I think. Also, rolling around on the ground in pain."

Nora nods sagely "So, she probably didn't even hear half of your apologies."

Ren, glancing at the other laughing teens interjects "So, are we ready to start then?" Jaune galnces to the display screen, Yangs aura is the lowest at sixtey eight percent, the rest of the gathered students falling somewhere between seventey five and eighty five, save Pyrrha who is at eighty nine percent.

Still looking grumpy, Weiss turns from her teammate to face Jaunes team, and Ruby manages to clear the smirk from her face. The two teams settle into ready stances, Jaune at the head of his team, Pyrrha directly behind him with Nora to her right and Ren between him and Pyrrha to the left. Team Ruby is arrayed mostly in a straight line, save for Ruby, who is behind her sister in the middle of their formation.

Ruby taps one last button on her scroll before returning it to her pocket. The display screen starts a slow countdown from ten. At the final, long tone the two teams burst into action. Jaune meeting Yangs opening hay-maker with a shield-punch, only for three more blows to impact his shield before he can force the other blond to break off her attack to roll under a quick sweep of Crocea Mors.

Glancing to his right he is able to spot Blake and Ren locked in a high speed duel as well, Blakes semblance allowing her to keep pace with Rens faster strikes. The moment of distraction is enough for Yang to sweep Jaunes legs out from under him, though he is able to roll out of the way of the two-fisted smash Yang had been moving to follow up with and spring back to his feet before another follow-up can be attempted. Jaune is able to use his shield to shove Weiss, who had been moving to circumvent him and Ren to get to Nora and Pyrrha. That is all the more attention he can spare before going back to focusing on the brawler he had singled out.

A pair of dismayed squawks followed by what sounds like a small thunderstorm clues him in to the current disposition of Weiss and Ruby, in short, exploded. A manically cackling Nora streaks past as Jaune dodges another shotgun enhanced right hook. He makes to hook Yangs, but the blond slides away from his attempted takedown and buries her left fist in his short ribs just beneath his armor and fires Ember Celica, sending him skidding back and twisting him around.

Now facing more towards Ren and Blake, he is just able to catch the raven haired girl knocking Ren out of the air with a brutal side-kick, only for a bronze disc to zip over his downed teammates form to knock Blake down as well. Jaune is able to make out a crimson streak heading towards the two prone fighters and catching Akoúo̱, but is forced to revert his concentration to Yang as she rushes him again. This time he is able to cleanly slide past her strike and deliver a pommel strike cleanly to the base of the other blonds skull, sending her stumbling forward.

Galncing around again he spots Ruby crouched over a slow to rise Blake, grimacing as she tries to keep Pyrrha from taking the prone girl out, their weapons deadlocked as they struggle. On the other side of the arena Weiss is doing an admirable job of avoiding Noras hammer-swings. Jaunes distraction costs him however, as Yang is able to catch Ren's attempt to sneak behind Weiss to help finish her off with a blast from Ember Celica. Which means Weiss is able to summon an angled black glyph under the staggered teens feet at the same moment Magnhild impacts her gut. With a click, the launcher fires as Weiss activates the glyph she had summoned, and both her and Ren are launched clear of the arena.

Before Yang can react to the turn of events, Jaune rushes her, keeping the brawler at bay with jabs and slashes preventing her from closing range with him. The deafening crack of Crescent Rose firing almost distracts him more than the startled 'eep' from its wielder, or the strangling noises from the other man on his team. Jaune knocks Yang down with another powerful slash, buying himself enough time to see Pyrrha well inside Rubys effective range and driving her towards the center of the arena, draining her aura away hit by hit as she presses towards where Blake has Ren in a sleeper hold, slowly draining his aura as well by choking him with Gambol Shrouds ribbon.

Yang surges to her feet with a roar, eyes now crimson, her golden mane now a halo of flame as she bears down on Jaune, intent on rushing him down to so that she can aid her sister and partner. It is all Jaune can do to dodge and block the berserkers onslaught, but he can feel her chewing through his recently unlocked aura far quicker than he is comfortable with. Luckily for him, the buzzer sounds two more times in rapid succession, probably Ruby and Ren getting taken out. Jaunes suspicions are confirmed a heartbeat later when a quartet of Milós stacato cracks and a third elimination tone herald Blakes elimination as Yang knocks him to the ground with an enraged jab.

Jaune is once again able to roll away from Yangs attempts to strike his prone form, rolling to his feet as Pyrrha paces up behind the other girl, all three of them sweating heavily at this point. The two sword and board fighters begin circling the remaining member of team RWBY like hungry sharks. Jaune spares a glance to the display, to see Yang is barely above the red, his own aura in the thirties, and Pyrrhas in the sixties. "How are you still going Jaune?" the other blond huffs as they prepare for what will likely be the last exchange of the bout.

"Its an Arc thing. Deep aura reserves." He answers plainly, once more silently thanking Sairoarg and Lord Bael for having gotten him such a complete dossier on the home-world he had barely spent any of his recent life on.

Grinning through her sweat matted hair and heavy breathing, Yang quips "Neat. We'll have to have a proper spar with both of us starting fresh some day."

"Not to be rude, but shouldn't we..."

Jaune chuckles at his partners interruption, but Yang is the one to respond as she resets her stance. "Yea, me with an almost bottomed out aura and spent semblance against the Invincible Girl and her partner. I know how this ends." At that, Pyrrha moves in, serpent quick, driving Yang back with a series of jabs from Milós spear form, allowing Jaune to land a shield bash to Yangs under-defended off side, spilling her to the ground, dropping her aura into the red and ending the match.

Pyrrha reaches down to help the blond to her feet, and the eight sweaty but invigorated teens make their way back to their dorm rooms, bantering about the days spars and last nights reveries. Showers and getting to bed early dominating their tired minds and weary bodies desires.

_-*R-DxD*_

Sunday is spent on homework, and generally lazing around, though Jaune does have to print off a fresh set of contract tags for his familiars harness when the unholy mutt turns up in the dorm room with an empty harness. Then, Monday comes and the semester falls into a comfortably familiar pattern. Classes during the day, the occasional spar in Professor Goodwitch's class, which both teams RWBY and JNPR had been placed into the top group of, despite Jaunes efforts to make sure he doesn't stand out _too_ much. Sparing and homework before goofing around after classes. A few times a week Jaune would use his summoning circles to teleport out to the Emerald Forest to kill grimm to fulfill more of his loophole contracts.

On their free Saturdays, teams RWBY and JNPR spar during the day, regularly switching up the format to keep it from getting dull. It quickly becomes an unspoken agreement that after Saturday spars, nothing important or strenuous is to be done. All of them are simply too tired to do anything else well by then. So, Jaune is understandably surprised when Pyrrha gets up from the couch in their dorm when he gets back to it from his post-spar shower on a Saturday night. "Jaune, we need to talk." is all she says, before moving to leave the room. Both Nora and Ren shoot him confused, unhelpful looks before returning to the movie they had been watching. Slothman, if he is identifying the villain on the screen right.

He throws on a t-shirt and follows his partner out to the rooftop. Pyrrha is standing near the edge, and he walks up to stand next to her "So, whats up Pyrrha?"

"Why are you holding back, Jaune?" She asks him, her even voice lacking its usual warmth and her blunt approach both equally shocking to him.

"I, I dont know what you're talking about Pyrrha, I give it my all every day." Jaune lies through his teeth to stall for time.

Pyrrha fixes him with the sort of even look normally reserved for her first time sizing up an opponent in the sparring rings. "Jaune, you pulped a boulder during initiation. You threw an Ursa Major over your shoulder as well." She pauses, and Jaune sticks to his guns and silence. "Plus, I'm a four time National Tournament Champion for the most populace nation on Remnant. I've, been in a few fights. The way you fight isn't the way most people do when its a spar not a serious fight. Its more than that."

Jaune suppresses the urge to, well, emote at all, at that. Chances are, she has him dead to rights. He weighs his options, Pyrrha is an incredibly polite, soft-spoken person. He could probably hold his ground, insist he isn't holding back as much as she seems to know, or at least suspect strongly enough to confront him that he is. She would probably back down, and he could keep up the facade of being just another huntsman in training. The problem with that is, not only could it potentially hurt both his long and short term relationship with his team and potential members of his peerage, it could backfire. Badly. Big secrets are risky like that, and very hard to maintain long term.

He takes a breath to steady himself, and answers "I'm holding back to protect something of an... open secret I have."

"An, open secret? How so?" Pyrrha queries, looking more confused than anything.

Jaune shrugs. "I'm not human, but am able to hide in plain sight pretty well. I just don't want to spread the word around to people I don't trust or know all that well."

Now Pyrrha just looks confused, taking a step away from him and the ledge "How does, being a faunus mean you have to hold yourself back to hide your species, Jaune?"

He shakes his head at that. "Not a faunus, actually. I'm a devil, Pyrrha."

Her face shifts from confusion to that politely offended scowl she gets when people are trying to play a prank on her or asking for an autograph. "Your the fictional guy in a red suit that convinces people to do bad things. Of course."

Jaune scratches at the back of his head. "Ah, your thinking of the original Satan, who I guess has somehow made the jump into Remnants entertainment. But no, I'm not that monster. He died a few centuries ago, the underworlds under new leadership. Nowhere near as nasty as it used to be." He manifests his wings, and Pyrrha leaps back with a startled gasp. "Once I graduate I'll be the first devil that's also a huntsman, hopefully it'll help me move up in the social hierarchy of the underworld quicker than you would expect for a guy in my situation."

"What, how... you didn't have those wings..." Pyrrha starts, well, almost rambling. Clearly shocked.

Jaune, hoping that just ripping the band-aid off in one go will help her believe him "Yup, wings that I can hide at will, superhuman strength and senses, near perfect night vision and magic. Comprehension of most spoken languages. All part of the basic devil package."

That is enough to draw Pyrrha up short, her shocked face clamping back down to the politely offended face she gets after finally managing to get away from a group of pushy fans. "Magic, like the Four Maidens? Really Jaune?"

Quickly patting down his pockets, he is relieved to find a few of the simple summoning circles he had been getting ready, hoping to eventually take on more traditional contracts with humans and faunus as well. He hands her one of the slips "Walk to the far corner of the roof, I can at least prove the magic." She complies, luckily, though she still looks skeptical and upset. At least until a pair of summoning circles spring to life on the rooftop in the tarnished silver patina he knows is representative of both his aura and magic, and, with a few arcs of power he is standing right next to her, instead of the opposite corner of the roof.

Pyrrha just stares at him, dumbfounded. "But, how..."

"Like I said, magic. I can explain things to you more in depth when we're less tired. All you need to know for now is that, aside from my upper limits being a lot higher than is normal, how long I'll live and a few other minor things I'm the same guy. Just a different species." Jaune soothes her, or, well, tries to. He likes to think he can be smooth when he needs to, and hope this is one of the instances of him pulling it off.

Pyrrha shakes her head, blushing a bit, he had teleported rather close to her, and replies "I suppose I can see why you would rather not advertise what you are. It is rather a lot to take in."

He chuckles as they begin to head back towards the interior of the dorm hall and their beds. "That and the presumption that I'm evil because of my species. More driven by desires maybe, but not evil. I just wanna be a huntsman and make the worlds a better place."

The door to the rooftop closes, and, in the room below, a group of teens who had all fallen silent when they heard the conversation look to their leader. "We have to be absolutely sure before we take this to Lord Suriel." Cardin Winchester informs his subordinates, plans and contingencies already forming in his mind.

* * *

Loved it? Hated it? Have an uncomfortable rash and a burning desire to tell someone about it? Drop a review either way, those are like rocket fuel for me, nothing motivates me to write more!

Also, just gonna head off some of the anger, while Cardin is still in an antagonistic role there will _**not**_ be a re-hash of Jaundice. Aint no blackmail planned in this fic.


	7. Chapter 7: Peerage I - Hatred

A/N: WEll, I had hoped to get this up for Christmas, but still had to get some editing in. So, happy belated Christmas and/or whatever other holidays you celebrate, and here's to hoping you all have a stellar remainder of the holiday season.

No, not all of my chapters will get titles, but some of the bigger/more important arcs will.

As usual, I dont own RWBY or Highschool DxD, and dont earn a single bit of money from this, just the satisfaction of knowing my story has (hopefully) entertained others.

* * *

"Ow, stop it! That hurts!" Velvet cries out as Cardin yanks on her ears. Breakfast had been so peaceful too. Teams RWBY and JNPR do their best to carry on with their meals, hoping their RA or someone else on Velvets team will show up to scare off their fellow freshman. The rules for fighting underclassmen are almost draconian in their brutality, but team CFVY has a reputation for a reason.

When a shriek of what can only be described as agony joins the mild mannered faunus' protests, Jaune has had enough however. He pushes himself to his feet, meal forgotten. "Juniper." He can hear three more chairs sliding back as he crosses the cafeteria.

Cardin and his cronies are too focused on tormenting Velvet to notice the other freshman team arriving behind them, and all four nearly jump out of their skins when Jaune catches Cardins wrist and twists his hand free of Velvets ears. The burly huntsman in training wheels around to snarl at him, though he isn't able to break his right arm free of Jaunes grip. "The hell is your problem Ark?" he sneers, head tilted down to glare at Jaune.

"You." the blond devil answers smoothly. "And I get it, your a bully. Cant feel good about yourself unless your making others miserable." He pauses to squeeze Cardins wrist harder, not that the brute reacts. "I wouldn't be surprised if you have half of the people in our class blackmailed or cowed in one way or another even though we've barely been at Beacon for more than month. But going after the girl who cant stand up for herself without getting expelled if she wanted too? That's a new low."

With a sneer and a glare Cardin shoots back "How can it be bullying if the so-called victim is just an animal?" Jaune continues to glare back at the meat-head, Ren taking a spot directly in front of Russel, while Pyrrha stands angrily behind her partner, arms crossed. "Besides, this is awful big talk coming from the runt of our class."

Ren quirks an eyebrow at that "He seems to be delusional Jaune, are you sure this is a fight we want?"

Russel moves to hit Ren for that, but the black haired teen is able to catch Cardins thuggish looking partners hand before the offending limb closes half of the distance between the two. "Maybe I hit him over the head harder than I thought I did when I beat him in Goodwitches class last week." Jaune quips.

"That was a fluke and we both know it Arc!" Cardin protests, as he moves to wrench his arm free again, to no avail. Worry flashes on his face for a brief instant when the arm remains in Jaunes grasp, but the brutish young man clamps down on it fast.

Jaune keeps his features placid, silently thanking whatever deity that might be listening and not take offense at the praise of devils that today has his supernatural physicality waxing rather than waning. His last spar with Cardin had been a close one. "I remember holding back quite a bit during that fight. Didn't want to hurt the pride of the leader of the team at the bottom of Group One in Combat Class too badly. Life is already rough enough for you."

Cardin goes to try to free his hand from Jaunes grip a third time, and once more Jaune clamps down even harder. Something is definitely up however, as Jaune _knows_ for a fact that he should be pushing the wrist joint apart very painfully with how hard his own hand is squeezing now, aura or not. Cardin is able to square his shoulders off and pull Jaune forwards with his efforts this time. "You know Arc, I'm not one to judge, but if you wanted to hold a boys hand there _is_ a girly-boy on your team who would probably love too, in case you hadn't noticed." The change in tactics is as subtle as Cardins fighting style, and as easily countered.

Ren doesn't rise to the bait, but the slight does get Nora riled, and she flits right into Dove and Skys personal space, a wide grin on her face. "Hey, Sky, ever wondered what its like to have two dislocated shoulders at the same time?" Jaune knows for a fact that Nora hasn't caused any such injuries since they started Beacon, nor has Sky had any joints dislocated to his knowledge. Judging by the way the lanky teen pales and backs away from the diminutive hammer-wielder, he is probably another Signal alum, and has had at least one run-in with the normally chipper ginger.

Noras actions clear just enough space for a mortified Velvet to dart away from the octet of freshmen, her face a deep crimson and eyes watering. At least the book shes clutching like a lifeline keeps most of the now silent cafeteria from noticing that. Jaune doesn't break eye contact with Cardin, and, when he next moves to extricate himself from the shorter blonds grip Jaune releases the wrist he had been holding captive. Cardin tumbles backwards, landing squarely on Velvets barely touched breakfast. And while the more or less finished bacon, sausage and muffin aren't likely to leave much of a mess, the untouched baked beans and eggs probably will stain the bully's uniform jacket at the very least. Jaune glares down at the stunned Cardin. "Friendly reminder, you're nowhere near the strongest in our class, and far from the most moral. Don't forget that the rest of us have limits to what we'll tolerate an ass like you getting up to before we step in next time you're feeling bored or insignificant."

Jaune spins on point and begins to stride towards the cafeterias exit, Professor Ports class is starting soon after all. Nora points two fingers to her eyes before turning them on team CRDL as she moves to follow, as Ren snatches a napkin from the table to 'wipe off' the hand he had caught Russels thwarted punch with. However, it is likely Pyrrhas contribution to his teams chastisement of CRDL that is most cutting, as his partner rather loudly observes that "It _has_ been a while since I took on enough of a handicap for a fight to be fair. Do you think I could best team CRDL using only Akoúo̱?"

Jaune glances down at his now throbbing left hand, which had been holding Cardin in place during the entire exchange, and suppresses a wince. There is now a nasty inflamed blister in the shape of a cross dominating the palm that seems ready to start bleeding if he looks at it wrong. "Just one on four should be plenty Pyrrha. We wouldn't want to cause any permanent psychological trauma." Once the team is clear of the cafeteria and has rounded a few corners, Jaune glances down at his books and fakes a wince. "Ah crap. I grabbed the wrong notebooks for today guys. I gotta run back to the dorm and switch mine out. I'll catch up with you in class."

Pyrrha, who must have just noticed his wounded hand before he got it into his pocket, as hastily adds "I'll make sure he gets the right ones this time." and splits off from the rest of their team to join him. A few dozen paces later she concernedly asks "Jaune, what happened to your hand?"

Face now grim, Jaune replies "I told you about the devils, angels, fallen angels and three way war, right?" Pyrrha nods, apprehension and concern still prominent on her face. "Well, certain religious items and blessed substances are particularly effective on devils, especially the more powerful ones." He explains after the brief jog to their dorm buildings elevator.

When Jaune turns to face Pyrrha as they reach their dorm, the redhead looking back at him in clear confusion. "But if none of this is native to remnant, why would something able to do, that" she gestures at the wounded appendage "be anywhere near Beacon?"

Jaune sighs as he pulls on a pair of fingerless gloves from his dresser, and switches out his notebooks, wincing again when he realizes that he had, in fact, grabbed the wrong ones. "Either an unlucky coincidence, or there is somehow a group of people connected to the forces of Heaven or the Fallen Angels active in Vale. And considering that the former isn't likely to keep concealed something that could harm a devil and threaten the truce, that would be a very bad thing. I haven't exactly been subtle since the semester started."

Injury now concealed and armed with the right notebooks the pair returns to the hallways, now moving at a brisk power-walk to avoid lateness. "How would touching something through fabric be enough to cause you to blister that badly though?"

Jaune shrugs awkwardly, and waits to reply until the pair of upper-classmen, a couple judging by how closely they are leaning into each other as they walk, pass back out of earshot before he answers. "Honestly, I'm lucky it was under at least one layer of cloth or the reaction may have been more obvious than a nasty blister." Pyrrha shoots him a skeptical look, so Jaune elaborates. "I'm just a Mid-class devil leaning close to High Class right now. If that had been direct contact, a lot of people would have been able to smell burning flesh and maybe seen some smoke." Again, Jaune pauses for more students to pass them. "If I was already High Class like someone in my position is supposed to be, I'd have been coughing up blood and trying to put out a burning hand."

Pyrrha shoots him an uncertain look as the duo approaches Ports classroom. "Coughing up blood? Someone in your position?"

Jaune heaves a sigh as he moves his hand to rub at the back of his head "Right, I just gave you more questions than answers, didn't I? Look, I'll explain things more clearly after classes are out for the day. For now, I just need to know if it was a fluke or not, and if it wasn't, get Cardin off our case. I doubt he's gonna take what went down during breakfast well." Pyrrha nods either in agreement or acceptance of his promise for more information later on, and the pair just barely make it to the seats Ren and Nora had been holding for them in time for the bell.

Classes continue as usual for the day, clean through to Ooblecks mind-meltingly hard to follow lecture. During the middle of which a folded triangle of paper bounces off the side of his head. Feeling the need for a break he unthinkingly unfolds the sheet of printer paper '_E nomine Patris et Fil-'_ Before Jaune can get through the first eight printed words he wails in pain as it feels like someone is driving a spike through his skull. In the blink of an eye Oobleck is standing in front of him, tutting in disapproval. "Passing notes in class Mr. Ark? I'm afraid that's going to be detention for you and..." The professor snaps the sheet of printed words, likely a prayer entirely in Latin, and his face shifts into a disapproving scowl. "It would seem that your friend and you use quite the complex cipher. Rest assured that whomever you were corresponding with will receive detention as well once I have cracked your code."

Oobleck darts away to return to his lecture, and Jaune casts an aside glance in the direction from which he had been hit by the weaponized paper to see a sneering Cardin. Shit. He coasts through the rest of the day on autopilot. Trying to think of a way to de-escalate the budding rivalry with team CRDL, as that would just give them more chances to either out him as a Devil or kill him. Detention with Oobleck is as bad as class with him, though the professor spends the three hours of torment babbling about the 'code' Jaune had received and possible methods to break it.

Intellectually, Jaune knows he could just tell the professor that it was Cardin who had 'passed' him the note. That said, Jaune isn't a snitch, and ratting out the brutish huntsman in training would only give him _more_ reasons to antagonize him, not less. When Jaune finally makes it back to the dorm it is to a confusing sight. Nora, dumping what looks to be melted juice concentrate into a bucket. A stack of empty buckets and slowly defrosting canisters to her side. "Ummm, Nora?" he prompts the energetic girl, truly at a loss for words.

The bright eyed hammer wielder turns to face Jaune, a vindictive grin on her face. "They gave you detention, so I'm gonna give them ants!"

Pyrrha is standing behind her looking sheepish, Ren is reclined on their futon reading. "She bought out a convenience store in Vale of their concentrated fruit juice while you were in detention." he offers, not helping the confusion much.

Blinking and slowly walking into the room and closing the door, hopefully to forestall the wrong people overhearing Noras questionable plan. "How?"

Still grinning from ear to ear she holds up a roll of rope, price tag still on it. "They always leave their window open, and are right under the balcony. So while they're out bullying, I'll just swing a bucket of sticky sweet juice down into their room."

"She, umm, she already dumped a bucket down the side of the wall so the bugs will have a reason to crawl that high up." Pyrrha admits, one hand covering her mouth, despite the concerned look in her eyes."

"And CRDL is out right now, so I'll be right back!" Nora announces, before bounding off with the nearly overfull bucket of concentrate and a length of her rope. Great. Just great.

Normally, being right is a good thing. Jaune, however, would rather have been wrong about things escalating between his team and Cardins. Noras plan worked almost too well, an exterminators van being parked outside the freshman dorm less than two days later. CRDL living out of a guest dorm along with the rest of the third floor while the entire area was fumigated to make sure the infestation didn't spread. A day after that Jaune had nearly been shoved into a rocket locker that he is fairly certain the inside of which had been coated in pages of scripture. Probably would have killed him or left him a gibbering wreck.

Cardins next attempt was a bucket of holy water perched on the door to Professor Ports class. Jaune had managed to only get misted, whereas Ren and Ruby had both ended up soaked. Which had gotten team RWBY involved. No one could prove that the stretch of machines and tools in weapons maintenance constantly breaking was the fault of team CRDL, but they were the ones who had to work with the Shangs to repair the machines seeing as they were the ones trying to use them when the malfunctions were discovered.

From there things had escalated even further, with the entirety of the third and fourth floors of the freshman dormitory engaging in a prank war, that had the upper-classmen stepping lightlty, taking care to stay out of and muttering about the 'nmext great prank war'. Itching powder being snuck into clothes, diuretics tipped into drinks, stink bombs in shower stalls and two AM firecracker barrages all becoming increasingly normal as the week had dragged on.

"At least with all the chaos Cardin isn't getting more chances to kill you." Pyrrha offers as the pair walks the streets of Vale, having decided to spend the evening away from the campus and the insanity.

"I still think he's just trying to prove that I'm a devil and inept or bad at restraint." Jaune counters. "A prank causing another student to spontaneously combust in the halls or get reduced to a gibbering wreck inside a locker would raise an awful lot of questions." Jaune counters, clad in blue jeans and a Pumpkin Petes t-shirt. Pyrrha shakes her head at her partners trusting nature as she steps around a puddle the rainstorm earlier that day had left.

Pyrrhas head snaps to the side when she hears an unfamiliar voice shout her partners name, and suddenly feels underdressed in her uniform skirt and simple gray v-neck blouse. A girl about their age wearing a frilly pink and white dress that can only be custom tailored with how it fits her is the source of the call. Pyrrha stomps down on the irrational flash of... something, and reminds herself that the blonde with the drill-like twin-tails and poofy bangs is actually massively _overdressed_ to be walking the streets of Vale as she and her partner approach the newcomer. "-being so reckless that I can't believe that the local Church or Fallen Angels haven't killed you yet!" The mystery girl exclaims as the redhead tunes back into the pair of blondes conversation.

"Jaune, who is this?" Pyrrha asks, blinking a bit owlishly at the forceful tirade the girl had been unleashing on her partner while waving what looks to be a stack of those tags Jaune has his familiar spreading in his face.

She looks at him strangely, and he nods a bit stiffly before she turns to face Pyrrha, and, with a perfect curtsy answers "Ravel Phenex of the Phenex Clan, Bishop to my brother Riser, and fourth in line of succession to the Phenex Clan. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance Lady..."

Pyrrha spends a few seconds blinking in stunned confusion before her training for dealing with high society kicks in and she offers her own, far less telegraphed, curtsy and answers "Pyrrha Nikos, four time consecutive Champion of the Mistral Grand Tournament circuit, and current member of Team Juniper." The girl simply nods at that, and motions at Jaune.

The now trio sets off in the direction Jaune and Pyrrha had been headed, and the now named Ravel presses "Seriously Jaune, what the heck are you thinking with this scheme of yours? Its going to cause a serious political mess, and what is a grimm anyways?"

Jaune holds up a hand to forestall her questions as they get to A Simple Wok, where he orders meals for three to go, and leads them on again. "How much do you know, Ravel?"

Her angry and worried face shifts to confusion "Sairoarg mentioned that you had been promoted to King when Rias and I asked why you weren't present for the last Young Devils Ball, and that you were on assignment for House Bael." her eyes narrow "And why haven't you recruited anyone to your peerage yet? Its been over a month! And Pyrrha clearly knows and has a sacred gear."

"Peerage?"

"Where do you think you are Ravel?" Jaune asks the strange girl, after mouthing 'later' to Pyrrha as the trio reaches an out of the way park team JNPR likes to visit when away from campus, still mostly abandoned from the storm on top of that, and start moving towards an empty picnic table.

Ravel shrugs as they reach the slightly rusted forest-green painted metal table. "Whatever city it is Lord Bael sent you to." As she, and the other teens, brush the water off the benches as best they can before sitting to eat.

Jaune opens his mouth, pauses, closes it, palms his face, then asks "How and why are you here, Ravel?" Knowing the basics of what Jaune is, Pyrrha starts eating.

The young noble shrugs, piercing blue eyes narrowing in suspicion "Riser was ranting about Rias, I think he's going to make a real cad of himself in front of her soon. It was getting annoying to listen too, so I cast a spell to find your home summoning circle and teleported to it. It seemed to be some sort of dorm room, so I cast a disillusionment spell and left the school to avoid any awkward questions."

"Ravel, can you keep a secret?" Jaune prompts, which deepens the look of suspicion on the other girls face.

Jaune starts eating his dinner as Ravel ponders, eventually replying "That's exactly what Sairoarg asked Rias and I when we asked where you are. And I shall reply to you the same. From who?"

"Anyone with ties to the Old Satan Faction, and the sort of nobles who would rather kill reincarnated devils than allow us into society." Jaune counters blithely, though Pyrrha nearly chokes on her dinner at his mention of reincarnation.

Ravel nods "I can do that. The Old Satanists are rebels and dissenters anyways, and most of the stuck in their ways nobles don't have the time for the fourth in line of succession save marriage contracts, which I am safe from thanks to my brothers."

Jaune nods "Your on the world of Remnant, not Earth. This is where Sairoarg found and reincarnated me. Up until the start of this week, we had been almost positive that there were no other supernatural forces at play here."

Ravel blinks silently at that, and starts muttering to herself as she starts eating the food Jaune had bought for her. "Jaune, what did Ravel mean by reincarnated? And whats a peerage?"

He casts a wan smile at her before he answers her questions. "She meant exactly what she said. When I was eleven I got it into my head that I could be the worlds youngest huntsman if I just took my great grandfathers weapon off the mantle and snuck into Forever Fall while my family was asleep and killed a grimm." Pyrrhas eyes shoot wide open in shock. "It went about as well as you would expect. Luckily for me, Sairoarg found my nearly dead self, killed the beowolf and reincarnated me as a devil and member of his peerage."

Her question of 'how' must have been clear on his face, because Ravel picks up the thread "Devils of the High and Ultimate class who are the head of, or towards the front of the line of succession to, noble houses are granted the Rank of King in the Evil Piece system. Through it they are allowed fifteen servants, all styled after the pieces of a chess set. They can use their pieces to reincarnate others as devils and members of their Peerage, which serve both as loyal vassals, members of their household, and soldiers on the battlefield and in competition with other Kings for prestige."

Jaune nods "I have been trying to slowly educate Pyrrha as to how the underworld and afterlife works ever since she found out what I was. Sacred Gears are something I was going to hold off on telling her about if and only if it became necessary for her to know. Humans normally cant use any they may posses as they are, after all, and training to use a semblance is a hard enough challenge already."

Ravel tilts her head as she swallows and sets her plastic fork down "And how did your beau discover that you are a Devil, Jaune?" her tone more than slightly accusatory.

Jaune lets out a nervous, forced chuckle. "Well, you see, I was trying to hold back my strength and skill to what could be expected of a talented huntsman in training." He pauses, his eyes bug out, a light blush colors his cheeks then he speed mumbles "Pyrrhasmypartnernotmygirlfriend."

"But his partner," and why does that feel like the wrong word? "is a four time national champion and could tell he was holding back more than is usual for sparring and training." Pyrrha explains for Jaune.

Ravel levels a gaze across the table that all but screams 'I cant believe the two of you' before cheerily answering "Well, then today is your lucky day Miss Nikos! As an _actual_ member of Underworld High Society, I am in a far better position to answer any questions you may have than the moron there." Pointing at Jaune with her loaded fork before taking a bite of her stir-fry.

_-*R-DxD*_

In theory, the weekends his teams dorm floor is assigned to grimm clearing duty in the Emerald Forest should be a break from the deluge of pranks and drama that has been definitive of the last week, and, more specifically, Cardins attempts to kill him, or reveal him as a devil. Which would likely lead to said teenagers boss, be it an Angel or Fallen Angel, to attack - and likely kill – him. Unfortunately, one of the other teams on their floor is currently in the infirmary enduring a particularly nasty case of food poisoning, leading to Ms. Goodwitch asking for a volunteer team to join weekend duty for extra credit. Of course, it had to be CRDL, and _of course_ they had to end up sharing a Bullhead to the forest with them, teams RWBY and CFVY both on the other transport along with the professor and odd team out.

Which meant that his team and CRDL were sharing a transport, along with two other teams from their floor – both in group three for combat class – and their professional huntress minder. Normally his sisters best friend, maid of honor and teammate Cobalt livens up any occasion, but the older woman looks both hung over and grumpy, and Jaune knows better than to poke that proverbial bear. All of that combined makes for a very awkward, silent, Bullhead ride into certain danger.

Eventually the silence is broken by Tina Schwarts, the S on team FSJC – pronounced Fusion – breaks the silence. "So, what are your backup plans?" The girl is like a dark skinned and haired, less curvy Nora, from what he's seen of her. "I'm thinking VSPRD myself.

The other members of team FSJC and RBDD – Rebound - agree with the hyper girl, save for who Jaune is pretty sure is Verdus Dross, a fairly unassuming tan young man with green hair who simply interjects "Its the VAC for me if things don't pan out here."

Nora, blinking owlishly at the two teams that had answered the question breaks their expectant silence by asking "I'm sorry, our what?" The painted color of the sunrise painting the gingers face in a way that there's no way Ren _cant_ not have noticed. Still, the taciturn teen pays his partner far less attention than some of the other men on the transport are.

Cobalt, eyes half open looks over to the girl who had initially tried to break the silence "Juniper and Cardinal are group one with Goodwitch. They wont even hear her one of her speeches about planning for what job they'll go into unless they get bumped down to twos or threes."

Now its Cardins turn to blink confusedly "What do Vales aura enhanced Police or Spec Ops have to do with washing or dropping out?" he asks as his face shifts from confusion to an ugly sneer.

Pyrrha levels a dry glare at him. "You _do_ realize that there is an entire suite of laws pertaining to citizens with unlocked aura, right?" Jaune pokes his partner and her glare softens slightly. "Many of us, especially those who lack the skill to become full huntsman or huntresses can't always control our enhanced strength properly. The Vale Special Police and Recon Department and Valean Auric Commandos are the two most popular of those official options available here, barring a highly specialized semblance. Mistral, Atlas and Vacuo have their own equivalents."

Cardin spits on the transports floor as the rest of his team darkly chuckles "Pathetic."

About half of the members of the lower ranked teams flinch at that, but Cobalt cuts off the entire exchange. "That's not why we're here kids. Cardinal, sweep everything east of the ravine that ends in this sector. Juniper, take the ravine then sweep west to meet up with Rebound, Fusion and myself."

Russel sputters at that. "That leaves us with almost a quarter of the sector to ourselves!"

"If you weren't such asses I wouldn't have made that call. Learn to work with others better and I might not give you an assignment like that next time." Cobalt spits back, her side ponytails _almost_ twitching as a wolves ears would as she snaps her head to the right to glare at the team of bullies, her tail stiff and twitching with agitation.

Cardin puts a finger in front of his partners mouth as the mohawked teen moves to further protest "Stop arguing with the animal Russ. We're more than capable of clearing half the sector ourselves if the bitch wants us too." Something about the set of his face as he does so sets Jaunes nerves on edge. Well, more on edge than they already are with him sharing a transport with a team of huntsmen with prayers etched into their weapons and armor.

Cobalts eyes narrow dangerously, but the warning light in the passenger compartment switches from red to green, and she sets about readying Rhongomynyad instead. CRDL is the first out, landing just at the eastern edge of their sector, the transport already banking hard to the left as Skys feet clear the transport. Jaune is just able to hear Cobalt instructing the pilot as to where to land as he and his team leap from the transport. By the time they land their scrolls all ping with the location of the rendezvous point roughly in the center of the territory CRDL and JNPR aren't covering.

"Maybe a dried up riverbed?" Ren guesses as the team glances around their assignment and collect themselves. Roughly fifty feet from edge to edge and defined by nearly sheer cliff faces roughly half as high as the ravine is wide. Hardy bushes and scraggly shrubs jutting from the stone, vines trailing down it making the otherwise smooth surfaces seem decently climbable.

Jaune shrugs at Rens guess. "Looks like the pilot got us just about perfectly to the southern edge of our sector of the forest for today." With the bulk of the foliage in the ravine either bushes or shrubs he is able to figure out a plan easily enough. "Loose diamond formation Juniper, I'm on point, Ren and Nora to the sides, Pyrrha run fire support and back up any of us that get in over our heads." He pauses as his team begins to spread out "Keep your eyes open for Creeps and Deathstalkers, if you spot any caves get Nora to put a few grenades in it after calling it out. We'll try to draw the grimm out of those instead of getting lost spelunking."

The team begins to move down the ravine, and Jaunes plan working out quite handily. While the path they end up taking drifts to the left or right, it is still mostly a straight north-south line, which makes things both easier, and nerve-wracking, as more than three quarters of the ravine extends south of their starting point. Mostly they deal with boarbatusk and beowolfs, two alpha variants of the latter being the most dangerous grimm they need to clear for the first three hours of walking.

At that point, they come across their first cave on Rens side of the ravine. The opening is worryingly large, but after more than half an hours wait after the deluge of infuriated creeps began rushing out of the cave after Noras opening barrage Jaune, already recovered from intercepting those grimm that came close to the rest of his teams firing line calls the cave clear and they carry on. The mission continues, a strange mix of boring and nerve wracking. With the team needing to stand too far apart to really talk compounding with the constant fear that a more dangerous grimm would be able to single one of them out before the others can assist leaves the whole team incredibly stressed despite the small amount of combat.

By the time the end of the ravine is in sight, Jaune is sorely wishing he could just fight at his full strength, especially with his still not fully healed or rank appropriate power waxing rather than waning today, his stamina starting to flag under the midday sun from the added strain of his self imposed handicap. On top of that, his shield is both covered in gouges and scrapes thanks to half a days worth of deflecting and stopping boarbatusk charges and creep teeth and stuck in that form for the same reason. Not that Nora is much happier, Magnhild having jammed in its hammer configuration while its wielder was dealing with a small pack of beowolves around an hour ago.

Tactically, that made any further caves they may encounter a lot more dangerous. But as far as the two teens are currently concerned it just means that they will need to stop by the machine shop on Sunday or Monday instead of for their next class there Tuesday. Not the end of the world, but definitely not what – Jaunes thought process grinds to a halt at the distinctive shriek of a deathstalker echoes from behind them.

The entire team wheels around to see the beast bearing down on them. The amount of bone plates on the grimm betraying its youth, though the grimm is still one of the most dangerous they could encounter in the forest. A mighty crash behind the team again causes them to wheel about, where they are greeted with the sight of a beringel far larger and more armored than what Professor Port had said was the norm, a set of vestigial wings jutting from its hunched back. Probably an alpha then, or whatever the technical term for such a beast is. Leaning against the cliff face of the ravine behind it is a smug looking Cardin. After a glance at the gathered teams networked scrolls Jaune can see that his entire team have at most sixty percent of their auras left, and their assignment marked as clear.

Jaune can only see one way to clear the pair of grimm without his team suffering casualties or fatalities, and it will give Cardin much of what he probably wants after the events of the preceding week. Proof. Crap. Jaune takes a steadying breath, and clears the mental block holding his powers in check, and lets his wings unfurl from the small of his back. "You three take the deathstalker, I'm gonna handle the beringel then have a _chat_ with Cardin." With a flash of the tarnished silver patina of his aura and magic, Crocea Mors is no longer the plain arming sword Remnant had thought it to be for generations.

Now he holds the blade been that of the most triumphant third of the triumvirate when he was conquering the barbarian peoples for Rome. Ivory hilt fitted perfectly to his fingers, gold inlaid laurel wreath pommel keeping the razor sharp blade from biting into his own flesh and sealing his fate, an eagle perched on the opposite end of the hilt to form a pommel. The foreboding weight of what his blades true power weighing heavy on his mind even as he kicks off towards the massive simian grimm, leaving a crater where he had stood.

A fist the size of his torso thunders into Jaunes shield, rattling his every bone, even as he pivots on the appendage to plunge his gladius into the grimms flesh. With a bellowing roar that drowns out the sounds of his partner leading the rest of their team against the deathstalker, it swings its right fist at him in retaliation.

Jaune releases his grip on his blade and holds his left arm straight out, palm facing the incoming appendage, a wide, slowly spinning circular pane of circles and runes in the same sheen that had flared when he showed his true nature springs to life. It is a simple spell, but an effective one, and a peel of thunder and the arresting of the bone armored limbs motion is his reward. He drops the spell and darts forward to retrieve his blade, sliding under the grimms left arm as it bellows in rage and prepares to strike him again.

Jaune rolls to his feet with a spin, drawing Crocea Mors across the monsters hunched back with a roar. The cut would see him flogged if he served the Senate and People of Rome as the etched letters along his blades fuller declare, now alight with the tarnished silver patina of his aura and magic. Bellowing in rage at the wounding, the beringel twists about far faster than a beast its size should be able too, backhanding Jaune in his breastplate and rocketing him across the ravine to crater the cliff face.

He is just barely able to dodge the two-fisted smash the monster delivered at the end of its pursuing leap, burying his blade in its ankle, and severing the limb, as he rolls under the grimm again. And he can feel the magic of his legendary blade taking hold of the fight with every strike that pierces his foes skin. Not that the loss of a limb is a true deterrent to the likely centuries old beast, again it spins, this time attempting to smash the bug striking at it with an open palmed swat. Jaune allows the blow to strike his shield and aura, grunting from the exertion before surging to his feet as he drives his blade into the offending hand. Jaune takes three fingers from the beast as he throws the limb away from its place over his head as he steps clear of the palm.

Again the beast roars in pain and rage as it tries to headbutt him, which he sidesteps, burying his blade in the back of the shoulder above the now ruined hand. Without breaking momentum, he drops his shield and crosses behind the beast as it roars in pain again. With unflinching precision he grasps the beasts wrist and forearm and twists his body down as he heaves. The beringels elbow rests on his back, groaning as Jaune continues to pivot, the elbow breaking and dislocating with a sickening popping crack seconds before he has enough momentum built up to slam the grimm face-first into the ground.

Standing tall again, Jaune strides across the stunned beringels back and wrenches Crocea Mors free from the grimms shoulder blade. Just as it begins to growl through a recovery he slams Crocea Mors home into the base of the grimms skull and up into its head. The monster goes still and begins to steam, but Jaune doesn't break his stride, sliding Crocea Mors free as he moves towards the now ashen faced, wide eyed Cardin.

Eyes locked on the bully and would-be exorcist Jaune ignores his shield as he walks. As soon as the young devil is within reach of the bigger student he lashes out with a vicous backhand from his free hand. The bullys aura shatters in one go, and he is thrown across the mouth of the ravine to land in a heap. Still fuming Jaune stomps over to the prone huntsman in training, barely registering that all of the sounds of battle have gone quiet. He levels his blade at Cardin, the tip a hairsbreadth away from touching the bridge of Cardins nose. "You're an exorcist and I'm a devil. I understand the animosity, and going by your age your probably one of many reporting to a Leader type or one so far down the chain of command that your life is worth less than the ink they'd need to write your name." Cardin goes perfectly still, a fresh wave of terror washing over the other youth. Good, he'd been right. A rogue faction of the Fallen means that his report to Lord Bael won't be the sort that leads to a major political incident.

Cardin opens his mouth to say something but Jaune cuts him off. "But even the lowliest of patsys has to be told certain things before being sent into the field. Like how some of the Legendary Blades have powers that rival the Shards of Excalibur. Have you heard of Crocea Mors? The legend, not my families ancestral weapon." Cardin shakes his head. Jaune shrugs. "I'm not surprised. It was thought to be lost for millenia. Burried with King Nenius. Thats where it gets one of its powers. It can hide itself, and when it is hiding itself, its main power is sealed. Do you know what Crocea Mors true power is, Cardin?" Again, the bully shakes his head. Eyes deadly serious "In its true form, once Crocea Mors has tasted a living beings blood, whatever that beings fate was before that instant is no more. With every strike it lands on that being from that moment forward, it brings them closer to their new fate. To die to a blow leveled by Crocea Mors."

Cardin whimpers, and Jaune is vaguely aware of the rest of CRDL drawing near, then freezing in place at the tableau before them. "So long as you are a patsy of the Fallen and I a devil, we are enemies and I can accept that. But I want you to remember this, Cardin Winchester, if you, your teammates or masters harm my friends, or anyone innocent to our conflict in an attempt to get to me, I _will_ give them a new fate."

"You, you wouldn't." he sputters in a half whisper. "You cant."

Jaune jerks his head over his shoulder to the dead beringel. "Can't I, though?" for a moment, the silence is deafening. "Vae victis." he then hides Crocea Mors true form again, and plants a shallow slice along Cardins cheek. The burly bully passes out. Jaunes wings disperse and he turns to glare down the bullies teammates as his own join his side.

Just then all eight scrolls of the present students start blaring an emergency alarm, and a moment later Cobalts angry, strident voice cutting into the clearing. "Juniper, Cardinal, get your asses to my location before we have anymore casualties!"

With a scowl Jaune snaps his scroll to his ear "Cardin is down with a shattered aura, our teams just put down a beringel alpha and a deathstalker. Cardinal will get their wounded to the rendezvous, Juniper will reinforce you with all haste." At that he glares at the conscious members of CRDL, and his team sets off to the southwest and towards the emergency beacon that had been transmitted to them.

They press through the forest at a clipped pace, the entire area eerily devoid of both wildlife and grimm. After what feels like half an hour of running, but is probably closer to half of that they can hear the sounds of battle. Specifically, Cobalt screaming and Rhongomynyad spraying death in its gatling gun form. "Things must be bad." Jaune notes as the trees begin to thin.

"What makes you say that?" Pyrrha asks as the last few trees give way to a largeish clearing. The two teams and professional huntress forming a loose perimeter around a students prone form. Beset on all sides by an impressively large pack of beowolves, with several alphas, the largest of which is simply sitting back, as if directing the rest.

Cobalt is closest to them, team FSJC in a rough half circle opposite her. Inside the outer shell of the preimeter stands two members of team RBDD. The green haired and clad Verdus striking out at any grimm to slip the perimeter with his dust-edged axe, and the tan and orange garbed Sandy keeping the pressure off her partner with her shotgun-maces gun form. The pair are defending the downed huntress as her partner packidely tries to apply first aid. "Because Cobalt is usually happy in fights like this, and she sounds pissed. Ren take cleanup, the rest of us will fight our way through the pack and perimeter to the big alpha on the other side." Jaune orders, again relying on their month of group training to carry the day with minimalistic and flexible orders.

"That's probably what downed the injured huntress." Ren interjects as he switches out for full magazines.

Jaune glances back at the young man and nods. "I know, but between our rush and the thinning of the pack on this side of the clearing Cobalt has managed, we should be able to flip the battle." At that the team bursts into motion. Nora, her weapon stuck in its hammer form, fires a grenade every time she lands a blow. Sometimes sending as many as four grimm flying towards the trees as she spins, bounds and strides forwards. Nearly every step taken by the petite girl is another attack, a living embodiment of the old adage that the best defense is a good attack.

Behind her Pyrrha calmly strides ahead clinically executing any grimm that get near the flanks of her partner or teammate. So brutal is the duos advance that she is able to use only her rifle, shield slung across her back and face placid as the inverted wedge sweeps through the pack. In their wake Ren flits from grimm to grimm. Planting his blades in the eye sockets of a rare healthy grimm before leaping to the side with a spin from the dying grimm. Before he lands he has already slit the throat of one grimm with one of StormFlowers blades as its twin barks three times to execute a beowolf that is trying to drag itself towards the besieged hunters.

As the trio not busy delivering executions and coup de graces to creatures of darkness pass Cobalt she reverts her weapon from its gatling gun form to its lance form. "Going for the big alpha?" she queries, Jaune simply nods and continues his advance, absolutely _done_ with the day. Crimson bolts of electricity arcing off her, the normally cheery girl snarls "Then you kids are lucky, I've done enough damage that my semblance is fully charged, you get to see a pro go all out."

At that she kicks off, launching herself into the seething mass of black flesh and bone plates with a near blinding flash of crimson, lance couched and a snarl on her lips. Not wanting to be outdone, Jaune Nora and Pyrrha follow along the edges of the charred furrow Cobalt had left in the wake of her semblance enhanced rush. A veritable hurricane of crimson and blue, lance spinning and bashing as often as it pierces. "Watch it Flora!" Jaune hears a short blond man bark as he buries a naginata in one of the more wounded alphas, the other young man simply nods at Jaune as he passes the tired huntsman in training.

"Why would I watch grimm when I could be watching your pert ass Louey!" a wildly grinning girl who could pass as Weiss taller, ripped, twin if it weren't for the manic grin and wild hair trailing behind the axe-weilding huntress in a dun and russet combat dress as she charges ahead with the reinforcements. Jaune can't believe that the pair is flirting on the battlefield, but focuses on the task at hand.

For the next few minutes things seem to be going well, with the added support of JNPR and Cobalt no longer having to focus in one direction. Then Jaune notices the tell-tale flash of a shattering aura out of the corner of his eye and hears a startled yelp. Jaune turns just in time to see the girl he had just passed, grin replaced with a shocked, pained gimmace being launched from one beowolf to another.

Both he and Cobalt turn and charge towards the unfolding tragedy, but both are too far away to make it in time. The second beowolf catches her by burying its claws into her midriff, then bites into her neck, arterial spray escaping through its fangs before it rips the throat out. As the girls partner or boyfriend rushes to her limp, empty eyed and mangled form Jaune falls on the beast that had shattered her aura with righteous fury. He is idly aware of the other boy screaming the girls name, his weapon clattering to the ground as it falls from the evaporating form of the beast that had felled her. The rest of the trainees seem to have frozen in place.

"Emerald Bravo, I just had a fatality! Need immediate evac to my location or the forest is going to be worse off than it was when we started by the time whats left of my team makes it back to Beacon!" Cobalt snarls into her scroll before turning and launching her weapon into the skull of the big alpha. Ren is the next to recover, swiftly slaying a grimm that is loping towards the grieving young man and their fallen comrade.

"Juniper!" Jaune barks, startling the rest of his team back into action. The last few minutes of combat are a hectic brawl, but they manage to render the clearing safe by the time their ride home arrives. Team RBDD is quick to help their injured teammate onto the transport. No one really knows what to do with the empty eyed Louis dragging Floras corpse into a back corner of the bullhead to cradle in his arms.

While Cobalt is talking with the transports pilot, Pyrrha spares a glance for the wounded member of team RBDD and suck in a breath before shuffling across the transport to kneel next to her. Opposite the wounded girl is an incredibly worried looking Verdus. The mocha skinned girl is deathly pale, a trio of ragged gashes crossing her toned stomach, exposed by the raven haired girls choice of tube top and cargo pants. Her left arm is simply gone, the socket of her left shoulder blade visible through the blood and tattered tendons hanging unattatched and scraps of skin dangling like ripped drapes.

As the girls team leader applies auric enhancers and boosters, Pyrrha wipes her sweat covered brow and softly coos "Hey, Corvis, stay with us. The next international tourney -" her breath hitches. "Well, it would be awfully boring without you there. I'll even sign your prosthetic once its fit." The young man opposite Pyrrha shoots her a look like she's offended him or intruding somehow, but holds his peace.

That elicits a coughing laugh from the prone girl, who Jaune realizes is probably Pyrrhas height when standing. "You don't do autographs, and hate the tourneys." Either not noticing or caring that the green haired young man at her side has entwined the fingers of her remaining hand with his own.

Pyrrhas face twists a bit at being called out so blatantly, but she doesn't comment. "Gonna give you some painkillers Cor." Her apparent team leader announces into the awkward silence.

"Whatever you say Regum." she replies, voice reedy and strained as she turns to smile up at the young man at her side.

As the girls eyes glaze over with the faraway look of someone well and truly out of it, Pyrrha stands and rejoins her team, barely swaying as the bullhead lifts off and begins to scream back towards Beacon. "You know her?" Nora asks, sounding shell-shocked and glancing more at the dead and mortally wounded huntresses than her teammates.

Pyrrha nods "Corvis Bowyer. She's been top five in our age group for the Valean Tourney Circuit as long as I've been on Mistrals. One of the fighters I actually get along with."

Jaune nods grimly and rests his hand on his partners shoulder, her face flushes a bit at the contact. "We did good today Juniper. Things could have went a lot worse. A lot." he glances over to the other teams, mourning and worried as they are. "We could be on this transport alone save Cardinal and Cobalt." The others nod and perk up a bit, before taking seats near the front of the transport, leaving the other two teams their space, and better access to the exits.

_-*R-DxD*_

"Hey, hey Cardin, you okay man?" Russel asks his leader and best friend as he blearily blinks back to alertness.

Cardin moves to wipe the trace of blood from his cheek, even though his restored aura had already closed the slight wound. "I, yea. When that little shit cut me..."

"Normal sword, your fine." Sky answers.

"Do we actually believe what the devil said?" Dove asks.

Russel shoots the swordsman a glare "Can we afford not to? He already proved half of what he said about that damn sword to be true." He helps his friend off the ground just as a scowling Cobalt stomps her way over to the freshman team.

She glares at the four of them. "Look, I know you lot are having some sort of feud with my best friends baby brothers team. I know that your team pinged a high risk grimm forty five minutes before I called for backup. I tracked your progress having a running battle with it headed west on my scrolls GPS all the way up until that pack of beowolfs left me to busy to keep up with your progress. If I find out that you brought that schoolyard bullshit on a mission there _will_ be hell to pay."

Cardin sneers as he takes shaky steps away from his partner "What do you care, and why should we care if some _animal_ is upset with us?"

The wolf faunus snarls at that "Oh, so the overgrown child thinks he's a racist on top of being stupid." she steps into his personal space.

Cardin takes a half step back "What do you mean, think I'm a racist?"

"Your too young and have been too sheltered to actually believe some of the crap my briefing on your team said you like to regurgitate." She pauses to glower darkly at him "Keep up like you have been though, and I'm sure you'll meet a faunus ready to push back in a way that makes you feel that hatred." She takes a slow breath in through her nose before exhaling through her mouth. "The reason I care about whether or not your petty antics got a rookie killed is because today is the first time I've had one go down on one of these weekend milk runs that I was in charge of."

Russel tilts his head, trying his best to de-escalate the situation. "What do you mean milk run? We're out here fighting grimm, aren't we?"

She pins him with a deeply condescending gaze "The Emerald Forest gets cleared like this every week after Initiation. With large groups and supported by professionals and professors. There _shouldn't_ be any big or rare grimm by the time the freshman get sent out here. The only real risk is of showboating or over-estimating your abilities getting one of you hurt. Unless _someone_ pulled some shady or exceedingly stupid shit."

Still undaunted, and now feeling challenged Cardin bites back "And how is it my problem that _your_ stupid pride got hurt?"

Cobalt snarls at the truly dense student "My pride? One of _your_ classmates is dead, possibly because you couldn't set a grudge aside, my license is going to go under review now, and I'll likely be barred from jobs like this until at least next year. _You_ should care about that because if things go as badly as they can, _I _will be irate with you lot, at the very least for not calling for the backup you needed sooner, causing things to pile on to the tragedy that happened less than half an hour ago!"

Growling, Sky cuts in "Well, professional or not, there's four of us and only one of you!"

Cobalt slowly turns to impress on Sky just how much of a moron she thinks he is with a glance, before explaining, very slowly. "Professional." pointing to herself. "Half trained egotists." she points in CRDLs direction. "My team is the only one of the six in our graduating class with the same members we had after initiation, and the only one that _still_ hasn't had a roster change since graduation. With your collective skill and mindset I'd be surprised if at least half of Winchesters team isn't different than it is today by the time he gets around to graduating."

Face still a mask of affronted rage, Cardin barks out "Oh, so we're supposed to believe you're Vales version of the Ace Ops?"

Cobalt snorts derisively as the landing Bullhead kicks up dust and waits until the noise dies down before scornfully replying "I'm enough of a realist to know that my team has nothing on Atlas' Pride. But I'm still more than you lot can handle." as she climbs onto the waiting transport. All five of their scrolls ping a notification that the days exercise is under review by the Headmaster and staff, and the transport falls silent for the ride back to Beacon.

Team CRDL doesn't break the silence until they reach their dorm room, and, upon seeing who is waiting for them within, all of them drop to a knee and bow their heads as soon as the door is closed. The fallen angel is tall, head and shoulders above Cardin when both are standing, though all four of the youths are more broad shouldered than their master. His curly black hair is done up into a topknot and ponytail combination, beady golden eyes set in an angular face looking down on the humans over his long, beak-like nose. He flexes his pair of black-feathered wings, and asks in a dry, almost bored tone "Were you successful today?"

Cardin is the only one to look up, the only one Suriel allows to speak on official matters, as he is the only exorcist in training of the group. "We were, Lord Suriel. Arc manifested his wings, and confessed to possessing one of the pagan imitations of Excalibur."

"And his team?" the fallen presses, idly gazing at his black painted nails as if inspecting them for dirt. His nearly black tangzhuang glinting deep purple as the light plays over the likely silk garment, polished bronze buttons, cuffs and trim standing out starkly compared to the fabric.

Cardin takes a steadying breath, being careful to only answer what is asked of him. "Nikkos was not surprised by the transformation, Ren and Valkyrie both seemed shocked."

The fallen angel sighs. "A shame about the tournament fighter, she looked to be good stock. Depending on the cohesiveness of the team tomorrow morn the other two might yet be able to be made contrite and repent for their unwitting collusion." He stands and turns to face away from the quartet of humans. "I have two plans, you will contact me after assessing the state of team Juniper tomorrow so that I can decide on which to enact." With a pulse of magic, the fallen angel is gone from the dorm, and the hunters in training all deflate, utterly exhausted by the days events.

* * *

A/N: Yes, this is Jaune going all out, which he _hasn't_ been doing up top this point. Not his maximum output, but not holding back at least.

No, the idea for the VSPRD isn't entirely mine, I got it from Coeur Al'Arans "Captain Dragon". Some things (most notably who's in charge of said group and its makeup) will be different, but that's for later, go ahead and check it out if you haven't though, It'll be another month before I update again anyways.

On Beacon students getting maimed/dying, IMHO Ozpin wouldn't be able to get away with telling students they may die during initiation if it wasn't a realistic possibility, gonna explore that more with background characters as the story progresses. I have a 'redshirt team generator table' and everything!

On Cardin: his current role is antagonistic, but I'm not gonna go the usual route of 'character bash then scrap-heap because bullies are bad' formula. And that's all I have to say on that for meow.

Love it? Hate it? Trying to cope with the soul-crushing ennui of the daily grind and feel the need to vent? Drop me a review! And strap yourselves in, because I have enough pieces on the board now to start moving them, and the ride is gonna get increasingly wild!


	8. Chapter 8: Peerage II - Healing

A/N: Happy new year everyone! Yes its belated, and yes, its way late in the month compared to my usual update timeframe, but life should be calming down and updates speeding up. *knocks on wood

As usual I don't own RWBY or Highschool DxD, and make nothing off this aside from the personal satisfaction that people can enjoy (or at least enjoy hating on) something I wrote.

* * *

The rest of the ride back to Beacon had been silent. Stowing their weapons, changing out of their combat outfits then showering the days grime, sweat and filth off wordless. Part of that may have been an extension of the subdued, mournful nature that hung over their floor of the dorms. The teams that had been with professor Goodwitch looked particularly lost, but no one really had the energy or heart to tell them why team RBDDs leader had only stopped in the dorms long enough to collect changes of clothes for his team, or why FSJC hadn't come back at all.

No, team JNPR is silent because of the answers Jaune had promised. So, after cleaning and changing, Jaune had taken a seat on their teams futon, the eclectic mishmash of pajamas, including but not limited to Nora wearing one of Rens t-shirts judging by how it hangs off her and reaches her knees, Pyrrha sat next to him in mens athletic shorts and a tank-top, or Ren's hair restrained by a beehive-like towel wrap to dry.

"So... why didn't you tell us that you're a faunus Jaune?" Nora eventually breaks the silence as she paces in front of him and Pyrrha.

Jaune shifts awkwardly, the cheap 'good enough for a dorm' futons fabric scratching his bare back "Because I'm not?"

Ren shifts, and crosses his arms over his chest "Then how do you explain the wings?"

"That disappear and reappear when you want them too! Or the crazy aura light-show that turns your sword into a _different_ sword!" Nora tacks on, stopping her pacing to point at him, face somewhere between accusatory and frightened.

Ren takes a step forward to rest a hand on Noras shoulder, causing the girl to relax a bit "With dubious and incredibly dire special properties." he pauses and shifts his head to glare at Pyrrha "And why aren't you as shocked as Nora and I, Pyrrha?"

Pyrrha looks away from the pink-eyed young man. "Because I found out a few weeks ago. I'm... sorry."

Jaune scratches at the back of his head "And while its true that I'm not exactly human, I'm not a faunus either."

"Then what are you!?"

"What else is there to be?"

Jaune takes a steadying breath, manifests his wings, and conjures a basic shield magic circle behind him for good measure. "I'm a devil."

Silence dominates the room for almost a full minute, Nora and Ren blinking dumbly, mouths hanging open while Jaune and Pyrrha fidget awkwardly from the couch. "You're telling me your that weirdo with the horns and pitchfork in a red jumpsuit?"

"Answers were promised, Jaune. Stop lying."

Pyrrha taps Jaunes arm "Maybe you could show them what you showed me?"

Jaune closes his eyes, starts massaging them and lets out a sigh "Magic, functional immortality, night vision better than a faunus, comprehension of spoken languages, and flight. But I still have to deal with a stupid stereotype cartoon that I though was from a different world."

Ren perks up a bit at that "That is an... awfully specific list of powers and abilities."

Jaune shrugs "Because that's the basics of what all devils have."

"Just the basics?"

"Whoa whoa whoa, back up. Functional immortality?" Nora cuts her partners line of questioning off. She almost looks, eager. "And magic? How does _that_ work?"

Crossing his arms over his chest, Ren tacks on "And what exactly do you mean by functional?"

Jaune shrugs "Its not that I cant be killed, its just that time wont be what does it." Jaune answers with a slight grin on his face. "Though ten thousand years is the generally accepted average lifespan, whether your pure-blooded or a reborn like me."

Nora tilts her head "But, wont you get all..." she waves her hand in front of her face, clearly searching for the right words. "Gross? Old?"

"Decaying and decrepit." Ren offers, doubt creeping back onto his face.

Still grinning, Jaune waves the duo off. Really, immortality is one of the biggest perks of being a devil "Within the next decade or so, my aging is going to slow _way_ down. Some ultimate class devils even use their magic to pick what age they appear to be."

"Ultimate class?" Ren prompts, seeming to be mollified by Jaunes explanation, but still curious.

Before Jaune can retake control of the conversation back and instruct Ren not to get too far ahead of Jaunes explanation, Pyrrha cuts in. "I can answer that actually. Society in the underworld -"

"Where devils live normally, its different from hell, I'll explain that later." Jaune quickly cuts in when Noras face shifts from passive optimism and curiosity to fear.

Pyrrha shoots a flat gaze at Jaune, and continues "is hierarchical. Low and then mid class devils make up the bulk of the population. Low class devils are, from what I've had explained to me, probably not much more impressive than a huntsman or huntress in training. A mid-class devil could most likely defeat several professional huntsmen by themselves."

"That's, quite the power jump." Ren interjects as Nora plops down on the floor crosslegged, the bottom of the shorty shorts she normally wears for pajamas peeking out from under the hem of Rens t-shirt as she does so.

"It varies pretty heavily once you get out of low class. Politics have as much to do with advancement as ability." Jaune offers before looking back to his partner so she can continue her explanation.

Pyrrha nods and offers Jaune a small smile "High class devils are fairly rare, and normally the lowest rank for a King. I... dont have any real comparison for what high class devils are capable of. Ultimate class, are vanishingly rare, and could easily defeat several high class devils on their own, if they wanted too."

Before any more questions can be asked Jaune picks up his explanation again "As a devil gets more powerful, their magic does as well. Low class devils are _usually_ able to preform a trick or two on top of basic teleportation and shield spells."

Ren shifts his gaze from Pyrrha to Jaune again, eyes still sharp, body language still judging "Tricks like?"

The blonde shrugs "Varies, every devils magic is unique to them, and grows as they grow more powerful and older."

"Think of a devils magic like a semblance. Even in two individuals with the same 'type' of semblance, how it manifests is unique." Pyrrha offers, getting a nod from Ren and an 'ohh' of understanding from Nora.

After a few more moments of silence as Ren leans against one of the posts holding his bed aloft, he asks "Pyrrha mentioned something about kings before?"

Jaune reaches over the side of the couch and pulls the case he always keeps on his person, and opens it to reveal a chess set. The white pieces plain, unadorned plastic, the black glinting with unnatural light and decorated with what look to be ornate platinum banding and trimwork. "The rank and title held by of the leader of a peerage, which is a construct of the Evil Piece System. Which is a means to stave off extinction as well as a constructive outlet for conflict resolution."

Nora actually raises her hand to get Jaunes attention, he pauses, a bit shocked, then nods at her. "Underworld, Evil Piece System, feudal society, how do we know your not an evil jerk acting like a dorky, kinda clueless, but mostly friendly huntsman in training?"

Jaune forces an awkward laugh and scratches at the back of his head "Yea, some of the remnants of the old ruling classes way of doing things make us look like the bad guys on the surface. Think of the Underworld like a lid for Hell. Part of the devils job in the supernatural world is keeping the damned _in. _The original Satan and loosing side of the civil war that happened a few decades ago had devils damning and taking souls to gain power. That lead to a three way war that nearly wiped out the forces of Heavan, the Underworld _and_ the angels that split off from Heavens Hosts to fight using more... extreme, measures. And take over the underworld for themselves, as they had no home realm anymore. Now when we complete a contract, we just accept a token or gift of some sort from the person."

Nora casts a doubting glance at Jaune "Complete a contract? And you still didn't explain the whole Evil Piece System with your little history lesson mister."

Jaune chuckles "Completing contracts with mortals who summon us, or combat are the two main ways devils can grow more powerful and move up in the classes. The Evil Piece System was developed during the tail end of the original Satans reign, which is why its the E_vil_ Piece System, not something less ominous."

Ren squints at Jaune "You still haven't explained how a contract can increase your power, or what you mean by that."

"Devils are strongly tied to desire, both our own and those of others. When we are summoned, we fulfill one of the desires of the person who summoned us, accept a gift of some sort, and gain power. The government keeps track of how many contracts you've completed so that it knows when its the right time to allow a devil to be moved to a higher class." Jaune explains, absentmindedly canceling out the magic circle behind him and retracting his wings.

Nora, blushing a bit interjects "So, um, by desires do you mean..." she raises her hands, making a circle with her left and moving her rights index and middle fingers towards it.

Jaune quickly waves her off. "No! No, I mean, well, there are some specialists that _do_ form contracts like that, but most of us just, help people get things they normally couldn't or would have a hard time with on their own. One of my friends has an oversrtressed businesswoman for a regular, and just gives her massages."

Pyrrha lets out a small sigh, then presses "So, you haven't even explained this Evil Piece System to me yet..."

Grinning a bit, Jaune picks out one of the pawns from the black pieces in his set. "Each of the more ornate pieces in this set is solidified magic. They allow me, the King and leader of my eventual peerage to reincarnate others as Devils. Starting from the bottom, we have the pawn, no specific boosts to the reborn devils innate skills and abilities, but I can have up to eight, and in the right circumstances they can take on the traits of any other piece they desire."

Ren tilts his head to the side "What do you mean by 'up to eight' pawns?"

"Depending on how strong an individual is, they may take more than one piece to reincarnate as a devil. The different pieces each are worth a specific value, like in competitive chess." Jaune answers.

Nora chimes in "And what did you mean by saying _you_ are allowed to have the pawns. Since your, apparently, a king, does that mean your pawns are..." she trails off, an uneasy look on her face again.

Jaune chuckles at that "King is just the technical term for the leader of a peerage. And my pieces are, legally, part of my household, so I'm held responsible for their actions. They are also my subordinates on the battlefield and in Rating Games. Members of a peerage retain all of their free will and independence. In fact, its not unheard of for devils created through this system to reach High Class and be awarded their own peerage, leaving their former masters."

Grinning a bit "So, its like a larger Huntsman team then?"

Jaune nods "Thats a good way to look at it. The advice I got on being an effective King I've already been applying to leading our team." he pauses to take a breath, and mentally bemoans the fact that he didn't think to get a bottle of water to wet his throat with all the talking he is doing. "After pawns, are the knights, bishops and rooks who receive boosted speed and reflexes, magical prowess and potential, then boosted strength and endurance respectively. If Nora and Ren had noticed his eyes falling on them when he mentioned rook and bishop, they don't comment on it.

Pyrrha reaches over her side of the couch, fishes her hand around a bit, and hands Jaune a water bottle from the case of them they keep there. "Your voice is starting to get hoarse Jaune."

He drains half the bottle, thanks his partner, and continues "Next is the Queen, who receives a more substantial iteration of the boost in power that the rook, knight and bishop do when reincarnated, and acts as their kings right hand, adviser and proxy when one is needed. And before any of you ask, no, the king and queen roles are not gender bound."

Pyrrha lays a rests her hand on Jaunes knee "Am I correct in assuming that the ability to turn others into devils is how the low fertility rate they suffer from is circumvented?"

Jaune nods "Yup, though there are some more traditionalist devils who see reborn devils as lesser than naturally born or 'pure blooded' devils. Its stupid, but you get used to it."

"Ah, I nearly forgot you mentioning that you were born a human and were turned into a devil at the start of this." Nora chuckles. "This is a lot to take in, heh."

Jaune chuckles as well "Plus its been a long day and is getting late. Kind of the reason I was telling Pyrrha all of this in smaller, more manageable portions over the last few weeks. I'll tell you the particulars of Sacred Gears, Familiars and Rating Games if it becomes necessary. I think its time we all hit the sack."

"Your... not, going to try to recruit us for your peerage?" Ren asks as Jaune rises to go to his bed.

He shrugs, and does his best to keep the fact that he desperately wants his team to become the start of his peerage from showing on his face. "Its a big decision, and not something that should be asked lightly. Though if any of you want to, let me know, and I'll be happy to have you."

All three of the other teens gazes linger on the small metal case Jaune is clipping shut, hiding his Evil Pieces away again. Ren and Nora eventually stand to head for their beds, Pyrrha is the last to move, and breaks the silence with a simple "I'll, consider, it. Jaune." Ren and Nora both echo her sentiment from their beds as Pyrrna uses her semblance to flick the lights off and the quartet begin to drift off to sleep.

_-*R-DxD*_

The next morning starts subdued, most of the teams on their floor opting to laze about their dorms, likely all coming to the same conclusion that it would be best to stay in after Coco had poked her head in to inform them of a meeting for their floor in the common room at eleven. For a while the room is silent, Ren sitting cross-legged on his meditation mat, Pyrrha laying on her bed fiddling with her scroll, Nora watching a re-run of one of the sitcoms she follows and Jaune making more contract tags for Saber to spread through the city at his desk. It isn't an uncomfortable silence, but it swiftly becomes the sort that no one really knows how to break. Even his familiar appearing in the room via one of the corners and laying down next to his master fails to get much of a reaction.

Eventually, a small scowl sets in place on Noras face, and, with all of the subtlety Jaune has come to expect from the girl over the last month, announces "So, brunch after this mystery meeting Coco wants everyone to be at before me an Jaune go to fix our gear?"

Pyrrhas voice drifts down from her bed "That sounds wonderful." a few heartbeats after Nora finishes talking. Ren replies with a noncomittal shrug and a nod of his head.

All three of his teammates eyes fall on Jaune as he swivels his desk chair to look into the room. "That sounds fine to me. I take it this means all of you are okay with, you know..."

Nora shrugs, her typical grin back on her face "Dunno about becoming a devil yet, but it sounds to me like the sort of thing people who treat faunus like garbage would worry about. You still came to Beacon and are learning to fight grimm like the rest of us."

Ren nods as he rises from his place on the floor. "You may not have told us what your long term goals are, but with a life expectancy as long as yours, I suppose studying at beacon and working with your team afterwords counts as sharing the short term with us." He pauses, then asks "You _do_ plan on working as a huntsman with us after Beacon, right?" Jaune nods reassuringly at that.

"Though I wouldn't mind knowing what you want to do with all that time." Pyrrha interjects as she adroitly vaults over the edge of her bed to the ground and the rest of her team.

Jaune shrugs "That's, well, I wont say its going to be easy, but my plan _is_ a pretty straightforwards one. The underworld is largely led by the Seventy Two Pillars, each one is a Noble Clan of considerable power." he pauses to make sure he doesn't launch into another lecture with prying ears soon to be nearby, but cant help but add "Though it really should be called the Thirty Two pillars with the losses of the Three Way War having forty of them wiped out or defunct to the point of irrelevance. I want to raise House Arc to be one of the new pillars."

Rens eyes bug out ever so slightly "That's, certainly an ambitious goal. It sounds like more a political than combative goal, however."

"And how can you be an entire noble clan when its just you?" Nora tacks on as she rests her hand on the doorknob. She then turns to look directly at him, bright blue eyes searching but holding no malice.

Realizing that Nora doesn't intend to open the door until he answers, Jaune replies "No clan that can't win any rating games would ever be recognized as one of the pillars, so training here will only help me. As to Noras question, well, it wont always be _just_ me, I hope at least, and judging by my parents the family will probably end up being a big one. Aside from that, the members of peerages within the Pillars are normally treated as branch families of the main Clan bloodline once those start forming."

Satisfied with the answer, the bombastic ginger opens the door and leads the quartet down the hallway to the common room. Team RWBY has already claimed a couch, as have one of the other teams. JNPR claim the final couch that roughly faces the lone chair Coco is sitting in, forcing the stragglers that had arrived after them to split apart and claim armchairs or spots on the floor. Their RA lets loose a low sigh closes her eyes for a moment, then opens them and starts "Right, so you have probably noticed that teams Rebound and Fusion aren't here. And excluding team Juniper, that's probably all you know, aside from maybe that their leaders only stopped through here briefly last night."

The others in the room all nod slowly and nervously. "Yea, whats up with that, I thought we _had_ to sleep in the dorms during the school year." Yang interjects, leaning against the left arm of the sofa her team had claimed.

"During the grimm clearing exercise yesterday, Corvis Bowyer from Rebound had her arm torn out by an ursa major. She's in a medically induced coma and will be fit with a combat grade prosthetic once her condition has fully stabilized. She will have a guaranteed spot during next years initiation, But Louis Creus from team Fusion will be taking her spot in Rebound. The rest of Rebound didn't want to leave her side until she came too, and slept in the infirmary." Coco answers, killing the smile on Yangs face and tanking the mood in the room.

Looking around with wide eyes, Ruby asks "But what about Flora? I know her and Louis are partners _and _dating. Did they break up or something? Who is gonna be her partner now."

Coco holds up a hand to stop the sometimes hyper team leaders babbling "Tragically, Flora -" Cocos pauses, probably to steady her voice and collect herself "Flora was killed in action yesterday." Ruby sucks in a breath at that, and is pulled into a one-armed hug by Yang. "Her team is currently in one of the mourners apartments near the Catacombs. The openings on the team will be filled by Dun Leight, who had his lungs scorched in an accident during the last month of his true freshman year last year and is now fully recovered; and Tanith Targe, whose partner is now a paraplegic after last weeks grimm clearing exercise in the Emerald Forest."

"Just like that?"

"What will the team names be?"

"When are the others coming back?"

The questions start to flow increasingly quickly as the other students present start to get over the initial shock. Coco holds up a hand to silence everyone again. "The changes to team rosters and dorm arrangements will be finalized by Friday. New names will be up to the teams in question. Once classes are finished on Friday, Headmaster Ozpin will be speaking with all of the freshmen in the auditorium, attendance is mandatory." She pauses again, before adding "If, if any of you need to talk, but don't think its so bad as to need one of the staff Councilors or Psychiatrists, my doors always open." her face shifts from pensive to a stubborn scowl "But if I think you _do_ need professional help after we talk I _will_ drag your sorry butt to it myself." Silence reigns after that statement, until, with a shrug, Coco adds "That's it, I just wanted to tell everyone at once instead of dragging this out over the whole day."

The gathered freshmen stand and start dispersing, but none of them are really talking all that much.

_-*R-DxD*_

Tuesday evening is dreary and overcast, but otherwise the perfect weather for a walk. Which is exactly what Blake is doing, though most would call it aimlessly wandering the streets of Vale. Its not that she was upset with her team, or brooding, rather the introvert just needs a break.

Ironically, as the faunus in disguise ambles down the sidewalk it is her team that she finds her mind drawn to, absently trying to figure out _why_ she had felt compelled to wander off on her own without any real provocation. She idly watches a young couple amble past her, a busty blond girl, a bit shorter than Yang hand in hand with a willowy pink haired girl in a sundress and finds her mind drawn to her partner, and probably her best friend, Yang despite having known her for just over a month. While Yang _can_ be more than a little extra, things are almost never boring when she is around. And introvert she may be, Blake hates being bored.

A gaggle of rowdy kids pass her, jostling her about as they shout and tease and laugh. They look to be about Rubys age, though they move with the clumsy gait of civilians instead of the poise of huntsman and huntresses in training. Speaking of her leader, while the young prodigies excessive energy _can_ be a handful, she is simply to earnest and caring to hold that against her. Much like her older sister life around her is far from dull or without humor.

A stressed out looking woman in a sharply cut business suit barrels through the pack of children, and nearly bowls Blake over as she growls into her scroll. The womans stern expression and ice blue eyes draws Blakes mind to the last member of her team, Weiss Schnee. The white haired heiress may have some truly vexing habits, but true to her words at the end of their first week as a team, she _is_ trying. On top of that, Blake is good enough at reading people to know that many of the insensitive, upsetting, or downright racist things she does or says are more due to her upbringing than any real malice. With a mirthful twist of her lips she decides it will be a pet project of hers.

"Honestly, I don't care whether or not you used to be in the Fang, I'm just trying to warn you." An achingly familiar voice cuts through the din of the early evening crowd. Blake looks off to her right to see Crimm sitting in a chair just inside the entrance of Club Fahrenheit, a bag from a sandwich shop she had passed a block or so back resting against one of the chairs legs. Illia is wearing a rust colored sundress, Lightning Lash resting in a sheath over her shoulder, hands planted on her hips. "There's a new player on the rise in the White Fang who makes Adam Taurus look tame."

"And I don't have a clue what your talking about." the nightclubs owner/bartender lazily drawls, barely looking up from his dinner. Curious, Blake picks a nearby newsstand to browse at so that she can continue listening in.

She isn't nearly close enough to hear the girl who had once been like a little sister to hers annoyed huff, but she hopes she knows her well enough that it is still there as she expects. "Look old man, its not exactly a secret that High Leader Khan usurped control of the Fang from Chieftain Beladonna. Or that Adam Taurus is her right hand and a big advocate of the more effective tactics employed now." Crimm scoffs at that, and Blake _does_ catch Ilia casting a scowl at the older faunus through the shifting crowd of early evening shoppers. "Whether or not you approve, Quartz Iatl doesn't share Adams 'if it helps faunus it's acceptable' mentality. That Broken Tusk you have hidden in your clubs facade paint-job will get you branded as a traitor and deserter in Quartzs eyes. If how he has managed things in Mistral is any indicator, you _wont _be being instructed to return to the fold by a few uniformed brothers and sisters if he gets control of Vale like he wants."

At that, Ilia turns and stomps off down the street. While she waits for her former friend to clear earshot, Blake cant help but smile a bit. Broken Tusk had been one of her ideas, back when her father had been High Leader. A deeply curved tusk broken in three places, easy to hide in decorations or as graffiti. A small indicator that any faunus on the run from oppression or in need of aid will receive it inside the building it was found on. After a few minutes, she makes her way over to the reclining snake faunus. "I have half a dozen questions I wish I could ask her right now."

Crimm shrugs, and wipes his hands, hoagie now finished and stands up. "I take it you two were close?" Blake nods, and he pats her shoulder reassuringly "If you were smart enough to get out, I'm sure she'll come around eventually."

Frowning, Blake looks away from him "I was also dating Adam Taurus. Not sure if I can consider myself a good judge of character."

Crimm cringes "Yea, I can see why you don't want a rebound... anything." after a few more moments of silence, the nightclub owner pokes her shoulder "Enough of the pouting kid, I didn't mean anything by it."

She sighs, and knows she is partly acting like a petulant child over the emotional wound getting prodded at unintentionally, and postulates "I wonder if Ilia has realized that this, Quartz, doesn't need direct control of Vale operations to have his will done here." Crimm tilts his head and casts a sidelong glance at Blake. "You probably weren't involved in many of the higher up meetings, or hear about the fallout from some of the closed door debates, but Sienna fed into Adams actions and mentality as much as he did hers."

Crimm shakes his head, not needing long at all to understand what Blake is implying "As much as I'd like to talk about old times and where things went wrong; and hate to do what I'm about too do, I think I need to do some re-painting before it gets dark out."

"Need a hand?" Blake offers, not really sure if she even wants to. He may be friendly enough, but she barely knows the man aside from a few bits of shared past.

He waves her off, sparing her having to think more on the prospect of aiding him. "If I could recognize you with the bow, someone else might be able to as well. There's no telling whether or not I'm being watched besides, and I always do most of the upkeep maintenance myself. Don't want to be seen breaking pattern if I am being observed. Have a nice evening, and don't be a stranger."

Blake waves at the snake faunus and wanders back into the city, still no destination in mind. However, her mind is now treading the unsettling grounds of how Adam Taurus could possibly get any worse, or how someone could be so morally bankrupt as to qualify as worse than him. She does not sleep well that night.

_-*R-DxD*_

While Blake is wandering Vale, the rest of her team is lounging in the common area of their dorms, and Jaune and Nora are doing their best to finish the extra homework the weapons malfunctions the previous weekend had landed the pair with in the library. Professor Shang normally doesn't assign any work outside the machine shop... unless he finds out that a student had a weapon malfunction or breakdown anywhere but the stress test lab. So, while Ren quietly reads reads a book, Jaune and Nora are taking pens to weapon schematics, finding and correcting flaws in mechashift mechanisms. Pyrrha had opted to spend some time at one of Beacons many gyms before meeting back up with her team, hopefully once the boring extra classwork is done, to go out to Vale for dinner.

"So, Jaune," Nora looks up from her coursework, looking more than a little curios and quite bored, "if Ren and I _did_ decide to be devils with you, what pieces would you use for us?"

Jaune makes a mark on the blueprint in front of him, and sets his pen down before glancing around. Seeing that they are still alone in the secluded alcove of the Beacon library they had claimed, decides that a candid answer would be best. "A rook for you, and a bishop for Ren."

Nora pouts at that, crossing her arms on the table, and dropping her chin into the gap between before blowing a stray lock of hairs away from her face "Aww, so no magic for Nora?"

Jaune cant help but chuckle at his teammates reaction before he answers "No, Nora, all devils inherently have magic, its just that a rooks potential isn't _boosted_ by their piece."

"Not that I'm questioning your experience or judgment, but why a bishop for me, with how agile my fighting style is..." Ren prompts, looking up from his book with curiosity gleaming in his eyes.

Jaune rubs at the back of his head and manages to suppress the nervous chuckle "Well, of all the friends I've made since I came to beacon, two others are more dependent on speed and mobility than you for how they fight. And I heard about what you did to that King Taijitu during initiation, aura control that fine will translate." Hopefully the mental _I hope_ didn't make it too his face.

Before the conversation can progress any further, all three of their scrolls ping a notification at the same time. They glance at each other nervously, before Jaune pulls his scroll from his pocket to check it. Seeing a new message in the team groupchat, he opens that to see a video sent by Pyrrha at the bottom of the feed. He taps play, and is shown Cardin standing in a secluded corner of one of the training areas, The Executioner rested on his left shoulder, right hand holding his scroll to his ear. The angle of the camera making it clear Pyrrha had been doing her best to be discreet with her recording. "Yes, master, I'm sure of it." he pauses, listening to whomever he is calling. "If those are your orders, of course. I'll meet you there, then we can cleanse the taint from this Academy."

After the video plays, Jaune feels his gut ice over at the one word message Pyrrha had sent with her recording: 'following'. Jaune snaps off a message telling her to be careful, before looking to the rest of his team. "I know that this is my fight, if you don't want to-"

"Lets get our gear." Nora cuts him off as she rolls her homework up and stands.

_-*R-DxD*_

Pyrrha had waited nearly ten minutes after sending her team the unit number of the warehouse she had tailed Cardin too before she had decided to enter and investigate ahead of her team. She had been confident her combat prowess would be more than enough to deal with any danger within. Despite there being only one access point to what should have been a disused warehouse, she felt the urge to be sure this was the right warehouse; perhaps even bring this entire week of Cardin and his team baiting and/or attempting to kill Jaune to a close herself. The small symbol next to the warehouse number marks it down as overflow Festival supplies. Supplies for the Vytal Festival weren't likely to start being gathered for a few months yet, which meant it was likely not checked on and that her, partners, foes could have hidden anything. She though she knew the risk she was taking by going in alone..

Hair matted to her forehead by blood and sweat, she is fully aware that the tall, black winged figure sneering down his beak-like nose at her is toying with her after minutes of frantic single combat. She throws herself to the left, barely avoiding a blade of solidified sunset. Idly, she is aware of someone else laughing at her from the far wall near the door. A quick application of her semblance turns the graceless dodge into an adroit roll, which allows her to bring Miló up just in time to block his follow-up strike. She surges up from her kneeling block, throwing the fallen angels blade to her right and away from the top of her head, which buys her enough space to follow up with a shield punch from Akoúo̱, clearing her a modicum of space from the form that had hounded her since entering the dimly lit, dusty and gray painted structure.

The fallen angel flares his wings and arrests his momentum, far closer than she had hoped he would, then charges her again, lazily lashing out with a flourish of flickering blows that she is almost able to keep at bay. Another small, shallow cut to her shoulder joins the many already covering any flesh left exposed by her combat gear. Her aura isn't broken, yet, but the fallen is able to bypass it with some of his strikes. She grunts and presses forward herself, slashing horizontally at the mans midriff. He blocks, she presses him with another shield punch, forcing him a step back, and allowing her to shift Miló into its javelin form to stab at him, but he is able to twist away from the blow, and there isn't a scrap of metal on his body that would give her a chance to hinder his dodge.

He conjures and throws his own javelin of light at her, she is able to dodge, barely, though there is now a cut along her right temple to match the one on her left. The momentary flinch as she spins away from the weapon is all that the fallen needs to get back into striking range, his jian raining down blows on Miló and Akoúo̱ equally as Pyrrha backpedals at an awkward angle, body twisted so she can try to ward off the fallen angels attacks. Someone had left the warehouse a while back, but if she so much as _thinks_ to take her focus off her opposite he lands a hit on her. She allows him to lacerate her left thigh so she can level another shield punch and square her feet back up.

She blocks one of his jabs on Akoúo̱, and levels a powerful slash at the fallen angel, but he raises his left hand, and conjures a glowing barrier to catch her strike with contemptuous ease. Despite her focus being firmly locked on the man standing opposite her and darkening at the edges, she is aware of the doors to the warehouse slamming open. Familiar voices break the silence, and with a clap of thunder, Jaune is standing between her and the fallen angels next strike, Crocea Mors true form holding the blade of light at bay. "I said to be careful, Pyr." he lightly teases before pressing forwards with a snarl.

Jaune flares his magic and launches himself towards the fallen angel. A dark crimson sigil emblazoned proudly on his breast, swirling slashes hinting at a sword made of flame barring a hexagonal gate. He cuts the sigil in half and leaves a furrow on the angels chest after batting his blade aside with his shield. The angel arches an eyebrow at him "You can't be that much better than the girl. What do you hope to accomplish, devil?"

Jaune lets a feral smirk cross his face "Simple, I have an edge over you now, the way your fighting style took hers away. Plus," he lashes out again, forcing the angel to block, and conjure a second blade, the momentary pause giving Jaune an opening to plant a solid kick in his gut and clear the space between them. "I've fought your ilk before. I wont hesitate at the last moment the way a tournament fighter will."

The angels response is to launch himself at Jaune, a rapid flurry of blows keeping the younger devil on his back foot. "That's all well and good, but I still have centuries on you, devil." The fallen angel knocks Crocea Mors to the side, sidesteps and strikes again. The older blade bounces off his aura, then the freshly conjured weapon leaves a gash along the small of his back as the ponytailed fallen spins behind him.

A bronze and crimson missile knocks the fallen angel back, allowing Jaune to turn to face their foe. "A shame for you there's two of us, and one of you then." Pyrrha snarls, lashing out with Miló in spear form and piercing the fallen angels left arm. Before he can recover, Jaune moves at the black haired menaces right side. His slash is blocked on a blade of light, but he is able to smash his shield into the angels head, sending him reeling again.

Jaune and Pyrrha fall into an increasingly familiar synchronization borne of over a months worth of extra team training. This allows Jaune to notice several things. That there is an awful lot of blood on the warehouse floor, with the only wounds on the fallen angel having been left after he arrived. Dove flying through the air, Nora trailing behind him, Magnhild raised for a powerful strike. That Pyrrha is moving _far_ more sluggishly than is normal, even after a long sparring session. Sky desperately trying to get Ren back to a range where his halberd will be useful. And finally that Pyrrha is covered in small, overly bloody cuts.

The blades both flicker, and lightning fast the angel places a deep gash on both Jaune and Pyrrha, both teens guards and auras may as well have not existed. With a roar of anger Jaune counters with a slash of his own. The angel leans back, but his forehead is still opened almost from ear to ear. Pyrrha lunges ahead with another spear thrust, forcing their foe to twist away from them. "Pyrrha, make sure to block his blades after they flicker, he's dispelling the old and summoning new ones. Its how he's bypassing our auras."

Pyrrha nods, and lunges forward in, for her, a sloppy follow up thrust. "We're over-matched Lord Suriel!" Sky bellows in a panic. Moments later he grunts, and flies past Jaunes vision unarmed and not in control of his trajectory at all.

Scowl deepening, Suriel bats Miló from Pyrrhas hand, then delivers a hay-maker to her temple. Her aura shatters. Jaune rushes to his partners aid, but before he can reach striking range, Suriel has Akoúo̱ gripped in both hands. With a sickening pop, Pyrrha is hurled by her shield into the far wall, leaving a deep crater where her back impacts the concrete blocks. The fallen angel takes to the sky, points his left arm towards where Ren and Nora are advancing on Sky and Dove helping each other up. A barrage of sunset colored lances forces Jaunes teammates away from their targets. "I had hoped to reveal this technique when I slew you, vermin. Oh well, it doesn't hurt for you to know your fate early. Thousandfold." At that, he snaps with his outstretched right hand.

For a brief moment, all of the cuts on Pyrrhas dazed form glow the same shade as the fallen angels light weapons. Then crimson is flowing out from all of the cuts far too fast for their size, and the blood on the floor is flying to join it. In a flash there is a bloody cross painting the wall rising from Pyrrhas too still, too pale shoulders. Head lolled to the side, shock and pain clear on her too empty eyes and slack face. Jaune feels something slam into him, then his back impacting the far wall.

By the time his vision clears and head stops ringing the fallen angel and his lackeys are gone, a smoking hole blasted in the wall verry near to where he had been standing. He looks to the other side of the now ruined warehouse, to see Nora kneeling near the crater she had made after being thrown, mumbling rapid-pace and weeping, Ren kneeling beside her with one arm wrapped around her shoulders. All he can see aside from his teammates is that damn bloody cross. Jaune levers himself to his feet and walks over to see what, if anything, is left of Pyrrha.

He has to blink to make sure he isn't hallucinating. The fallen angel hadn't done a thing to Pyrrhas body, aside from the wounds that lead to her death, she is perfectly intact. He cant help himself, and actually starts laughing. "Jaune, what the hell!" Ren shouts, looking more than a little angry as he swivels about to glare at him.

He takes a calming breath, and reaches for the case on his right hip with one hand, holding the other up in a placatory gesture. "Sorry, sorry, I'm just relieved that Suriel didn't do anything to her corpse."

Now Nora looks up to him, anger writ large on her face, despite her puffy, red-rimmed eyes and the tear-tracks running down her cheecks. "Why does that matter? So we can hold an open casket funeral? Shes DEAD Jaune!" Her muscles tense up, and Pyrrhas body shudders with the ginger girls anger.

She had already pulled Pyrrha away from the wall and straightened her out, which will make things easier. Jaune lets a wolfish grin cross his face. "Weren't you paying attention when I explained the basics of devils Saturday night?" The kneeling duo looks at him, faces smoothing over in confusion as he pops the case holding his evil pieces open, and selects the queen. "Mortals can be _reincarnated_ as devils."

Ren blinks, and a breeze clears the last of the smoke from the explosion that had allowed Suriel and his minions to make their escape. "Does, does that mean, that..."

Jaune nods, "One time only." and sets the queen between Pyrrhas clavicles in the hollow of her neck. A magic circle springs to life beneath her, the tarnished silver glow casting the dim warehouse in an eerie pall as he stands, tilts his head back and spreads his arms as wide as he can, palms up. "In the name of Jaune Arc, I call to Pyrrha Nikos, hear my command! Return thy soul from the shadows of death to the human realm. Rise once more as my demon servant! Rejoice for you have been given new life! Wake as my Right Hand and Adviser!" As he intones the last word of the ritual, the evil piece fades into Pyrrha, and she is covered in the same green/brown patina of the magic circle envelops her before it too, fades away.

Shallow, ragged breaths break through her parted lips, and cause Pyrrhas chest to rise and fall while her teammates look her over. "She, doesn't look a whole lot better, Jaune."

He shrugs at that "I can heal her now, and can teleport her back to our dorm with me to avoid anyone asking questions." He looks over to Ren and Nora, who look none the worse for the wear thanks to their auras. "Which I am not looking forward to explaining the methodology of. We all need to get out of here before anyone shows up to ask questions though." At that, he gathers Pyrrha into his arms, and teleports them to their room.

_-*R-DxD*_

Ozpin is a man of carefully maintained and kept secrets. Some of them going no further than himself, others with necessary points of contact, all of them with carefully vetted co-conspirators where any others knowing of them is necessary. That said, when a secret he only shares with one other shifts from self contained to an active problem he is far from happy. He shuts down the security camera feed, whoever had tried to block it had been appallingly amateurish in their methodology, makes a note to recommend to Cardin and Russel that they take an additional computer education course, and keys the academy-wide intercom system. "Professor Port, please report to the headmasters office."

The portly old man, clad in his usual too tight red suit enters his office a few minutes later. "Headmaster Ozpin, you just barely caught me before I went home for the day. How can I help you?"

Taking care to keep his expression placid, Ozpin dryly intones "There's no need for the illusion, Phanuel." The professor glances around, before a swirling heat haze envelops him, and, when it dissipates, where the overweight professor had stood resides a tall, fit man a head taller than Port. His angular face decorated with a neatly trimmed foe-man-chu, shoulder length wavy black hair shot through with dark purple highlights, gold eyes crowned with a thick brow sporting bushy eyebrows the same shade as the rest of the mans hair. An octet of black feathered wings sprout from his back. He looks to be in his late forties or early fifties, and the red suit the illusion had worn is revealed to be expertly tailored and hugs his well muscled form.

"Again, why did you call for me, Ozma?" he repeats, voice the same, but lacking the undercurrent of mirth, before taking a seat in the right-hand chair across from the Headmasters desk. He both moves and speaks as a man who is in the presence of an old friend would.

Ozpin waits for the fallen angel to settle, steeples his fingers on his desk, then asks "When I agreed to allow your people to settle in Vale, you told me you were war weary refugees. Crippled veterans, the old and infirm, or young and fearful. That you had no desire to continue the Three Way War should you find any devils, loyalist angels, or former comrades. That none of those who followed you would train exorcists or propagate the religion of the diety you once served." He pauses, as a look of hurt confusion begins to spread across his old friends face, glad that the emotions seem honest. "Did you lie?"

The pain and confusion are washed away by bluster once the professor gathers his wits. "Of course not! I have spoken nothing but truth to you since finding Remnant and joining your cause." His angry, offended expression likely coming nowhere near to displaying the depths Ozpin had just insulted and offended the other man. Knuckles white as he grips the arms of the chair he sits in "I have been a part of your inner circle fighting back against Salem and her machinations more of your incarnations than not after my people were settled her for Gods sake!"

Ozpin takes a deep breath, careful to maintain his calm, and an active aura, as he continues "Than perhaps you could explain why one of this years freshman teams is lead by an exorcist, perhaps in training, who just lead another team, lead by a young devil, into an ambush prepared by a fallen angel? An ambush during which at least one other student was very nearly killed, if I am accurate in my assesment."

For a few moments all the fallen angel can do is sit, eyes closed, and take deep breathes in through his nose, and out through his mouth. Eventually, he leans forward, voice tight and cold, eyes flashing fire as he opens them, and replies "That is a very serious accusation. I expect you have proof?"

Ozpin nods, ques up the compiled security footage he had prepared before calling his, seemingly, still loyal fallen angel ally, and with a tap a holographic projection springs to life between the two. Miss Nikos walking past Mr. Winchester after a training session in one of the gyms. Her pausing and schooling shock off her face before surreptitiously recording Cardin. The young man clearly ignoring her amateurish attempt at subterfuge. Pyrrha sending a message on her scroll then, tailing him with no more actual stealth than she had recorded him with.

Cardin and Russel leaving the warehouse she tailed the former too shortly after she tired of waiting and followed them in. The recording of the outside security cameras picks up again when the security system inside the warehouse had been cut by the same program that had stymied his investigation of the training exercise that had seen the death of Flora Fae and maiming of Corvis Bowyer.

The security camera feed from the warehouse returns roughly a minute before Mr. Arc and the rest of his team had arrived to aid their stricken friend. Young Pyrrha is clearly over-matched, and being toyed with. While the light jian being wielded by the two winged fallen is of a different shade than those wielded by Phanuel and his refugees, the armament is unmistakable once you know it. Shortly after the rest of team JNPR had arrived on the recording, Phanuel gasps and pauses the recording. "Impossible." he gasps, even as he leans forward and zooms the still-frame in to focus on the left breast of the fallen angel.

After nearly a minute of staring at the crest that now dominates the screen, a blade that seems to be made of flame barring a hexagonal gate from opening, all in a deep crimson over the fallen angels loose fitting charcoal gray kosode and hakama, the sash covering nearly a foot above and below the belt line and undershirt in the same deep crimson as the sigil on his breast. Phanuel slumps back into the chair he had claimed, his face blank and posture slack.

Ozpin relaxes his aura, and internally heaves a sigh of relief. "I take it you recognize the livery that fallen wore?"

Phanuel nods "I do, but it is one of the forces that was destroyed during the height of the Three Way War."

"How certain are you of that, my friend?" Ozpin asks, producing a pair of mugs, taking a sip of his own hot cocoa before offering the empty one to the other man.

As he rises to walk to the alcove containing Ozpins drink cabinet while the headmaster depresses the button in the arm of his chair to pull back the section of wall hiding it, the fallen angel replies. "Absolutely. I lead the Host deployed to hide the site of their massacre from humans when I still served heaven. If it had not been the height of one of the bloodiest months of the Third Crusade the task would have been impossible." He looks over the assorted machines and bottles before pouring a measure of scotch into his mug, then filling it with coffee. "Lord Dummah and his Myriad of Destruction did not go quietly."

Ozpin waits for his friend to reclaim his seat, before he speaks again, footfalls and the ticking of clockwork the only sounds in the room until he does. "Then, you see the livery on a live, fallen, angel on a recording that is not even three hours old."

Phanuel nods "I suppose this would be treachery more towards that of the Morningstar rather than that of those who joined with Azazel during the Three Way War." he scoffs "They were one of the most respected Hosts in Heaven, before their apparent destruction. Ten thousand strong at full muster. There were still eight thousand of them when they last deployed with Lord Dummah during the height of the Three Way War, and my force could only account for six thousand of them at the site of the battle." He shakes his head "I suppose it wasn't a force of devils that had already covered their own tracks, but an internal conflict between those loyal to their leader, and those loyal to Heaven."

Ozpin massages his temples "And I was in no place to notice the arrival of two thousand fallen until decades after you arrived. I take it the apparent destruction of this, Dummahs, force, had repercussions?"

Phanuel lets out a mirthless laugh. "Aside from the single largest boost to the ranks of the Grigori of the wars early years? Heaven itself began using scorched earth tactics in their war against the Devils after that loss. Dummah was a dear friend and peer to Governor General Azazel until his assumed demise or capture. Half of my excursion left the site of the battlefield bereft of halo and black winged before our work there was done, Ozma. The only reason it took me nearly a year from that to join the fallen myself was the need to convince my wife and daughter to come with me."

Ozpin takes a deep breath, then asks "Do you wish to contact your former allies with this information then?"

Phanuel shakes his head "The fanaticism of Azazel and Michael are what lead to the death of my family. I still have no desire for any part in their war, and will keep this between you and I to ensure that Remnant does not become the new front to their folly should any of my refugees feel otherwise."

The headmaster takes a sip from his cocoa, and waves his hand towards the window "Then that leaves us with the prospect of two thousand Fallen that are very likely to bring that very same war to our doorstep due to the brashness of a brilliant young devil who seems set on helping the people of his homeworld as best he can." Ozpin pauses, takes another sip, then adds "And I am truly sorry for bringing up the matter of your late family. If you wish to continue this conversation-"

"That old wound is one long healed and scabbed over. The scars have faded near to nothingness during the millennium since I came here." Phanuel cuts him off. "As to their numbers they are likely between three and five thousand now, provided they found a safe haven from the grimm. I would say no more than three and a half thousand, but the fact that their rebellion against Heaven was akin to that of Lucifers, not Azazels they may have a different fertility rate than that of angels, fallen or loyal; and devils."

Ozpin nods, then purses his lips "We at least have a rough figure then. However, it is not healthy to suppress you-"

"I remember a certain King Ozwin the Wise saying much the same as I just did after Salem nearly ended the Kingdom of Vale by sending a young woman bearing a resemblance to one of the four young girls in her heirloom portrait and a silver tongue. The man in it bore a striking resemblance to the royal line, and the woman shared a likeness with all four daughters." Phanuel cuts him off again, before drinking deeply from his mug. "That said, the fact that we have seen no sign of any other supernatural forces at play on Remnant, the situation seems..."

The room again descends to near silence, which holds for almost ten minutes, before Ozpin finally speaks. "Contact your people, do a proper search for other fallen, or whatever Dummahs forces may have become after rebelling against the Throne of Heaven. I will continue to observe and manage developments involving Mr. Arc and Mr. Winchester."

* * *

A/N: Well, there's a few big pieces of how things all fit together finally laid out plainly. The rest of that story will be towards the front of Februarys (hopefully first) chapter. I've been pretty good about keeping up writing a thousand words a day for the last week and a half, but arent gonna make any promises until I know I can keep them. I wanted to do more with the fight towards the end, but much more than the frantic skirmish I ended up with would have damaged the larger flow of the story. Plus, the expository conversations had to take precedence. Peerage III - Horror will hit a lot harder, trust me.

Love it, hate it, have the most persistent and painful runny nose you can remember and are worried you might be the next patient zero? Drop a review! That shits my rocket fuel!


	9. Chapter 9: Peerage III - Horror

Still dont own RWBY or Highschool DxD, or get anything aside from a sense of accomplishment from uploading this fic.

* * *

Jaune and Pyrrha appear over the rug covering his summoning circle to a scene far from what he expected. The door looks to have been forced open, then later clawed shut. Saber is snarling on the far side of a puddle that spans a space from the doors hinges to the space between Jaune and Pyrrhas beds, and has him wincing in pain, and Pyrrha whimpering in his arms. Sabers snout has blood on it, and a decent sized bucket is laying on its side in the center of the puddle.

Someone had broken into the dorm with a bucket of holy water. Probably Cardin or Russel, seeing as they hadn't been at Suriels ambush. Not able to do much about the holy water himself, he moves Pyrrha as far from it as he can get her and sets about cleaning her wounds. Luckily, the roll of paper towel they keep in their room is on the safe side of the holy water puddle, as is the case of bottled water. He busys himself wetting squares of paper towel and clearing the blood away from Pyrrhas body.

He is bone tired, and the task doesn't take long, but he still waits until the rest of his team arrives before setting about... healing, Pyrrha. Knowing full well that it will take more than a little explaining and convincing to prevent a freak-out. Plus, he needs help with the holy water. Ren and Nora arrive right around the time he decides to count the number of cuts on Pyrrha, mostly out of curiosity as to whether his guess on just how many there are is correct. Ren stops short in the doorway when he lays eyes on the large puddle "Didnt feel like cleaning up?"

Nora pushes past him to hug Pyrrha, who Jaune still has half resting in his lap until the other girl pulls her out of it on the floor opposite the puddle. "Holy Water." Ren tilts his head then shuts the door as and Nora looks up at him, comprehension the last thing that can be found on either face. "Imagine an acid specific to me and Pyrrha that will also set us on fire. And with how new a devil Pyrrha is, and weak she is right now on top of that, its a good thing she isn't conscious, or just being in the room would be agony for her."

Ren simply nods, before grabbing some of the academies gym towels out of the teams shared 'workout towel' hamper and sets about wiping up the dangerous fluid. "You said you were going to heal her?" Nora prompts, laying the still shallowly breathing, unhealthily pale girl back into Jaunes lap.

"I, I figured I should explain how that works to the two of you before I started." Jaune answers sheepishly, scratching at the back of his head as Nora moves to draw the curtains shut, having a west-facing window can make evenings suck in some ways. Ren looks up as he gathers the pair of now soaking towels into his hands. A slightly shaking, whining Saber slowly plods over to the black haired teen and licks his hand once the towels have been stuffed into the bucket and Rens hands dried. He scratches the familiar behind his ears and motions for Jaune to continue with his other hand. "You see, any king can heal a member of his peerage with... skin to skin contact."

Nora tilts her head and looks over her shoulder, pajama pants in one hand, a t-shirt in the other. "You mean, like, holding hands?"

Jaune chuckles "For a light wound that might do the trick after a while. But for someone who was just completely exsanguinated..."

Rens eyes narrow into a judgmental glare. "Are you suggesting what I think you are?" his tone more than a little harsh, frozen in place by the workout towel hamper halfway through upending the bucket into it.

"I, um, maybe. Erm, probably not as bad as that glare tells me your thinking?"

Nora cracks her knuckles as she slowly turns around, visage having shifted from tired and worried to wrathful. "Jaune, if the next words out of your mouth are 'I need to undress Pyrrha' I'm only going to be _starting_ with your legs."

Momentarily forgetting that he could probably break both their auras without much effort, and trying to think on his feet, Jaune fishes his scroll out of his pocket. "Just a sec, lemme..." Ren starts tapping his foot, and moves the bucket full of holy water soaked towels away from the hamper to a position more suited to launching the towels than dumping them. Jaune finds Rias' cell number and desperately hits dial, hoping his first redheaded friend will both answer and get him out of this predicament.

As soon as he sees the 'calling' screen flicker to a video screen, he swipes it towards the much larger screen sitting atop the teams entertainment center. As the screen flicks to life, Jaune almost wishes he had checked what was on the other end of the line first. Rias had answered all right, sitting up in a bed, white sheets pooled around her bare waist and still mostly covering a nude blonde girl, Rias doing her best to protect her modesy by covering as much of her bare breasts as she can with the arm not holding her phone. "Hey Jaune, why the late call?"

Both Ren and Nora leap back from the suddenly on television, light dustings of pink on both their cheeks, before shifting their glares back to Jaune. "Ma'am, I apologize. Our leader can be rather dense sometimes. Once I have his scroll out of his hands I'll let you get back to your... night, and Nora and I will make sure he is punished for his behavior."

Rias tilts her head in faux confusion, damn her playful side, and quips "What do you mean? I'm just healing my newest servant." While her body language is calm and confident despite her nudity and the seemingly compromising situation, with a face showing confusion; Jaune can see the mirth glinting in her eyes. Another crimson haired girl he has rapidly grown just as, if not closer to, gets the same glint when he can win a genuine smile out of her. "I had to reincarnate her a few hours ago, you see."

Ren halts his slow advance on Jaune to half turn to face the screen, though he does catch himself before he can lay eyes on the screen with the two naked girls dominating it. "Wait, servant as in..." Nora cuts in, stealing a quick glance at the screen, her blush deepening.

The older devil cracks a cocky grin, winks, and manifests her wings "Rias Gremory, heir to the Gremory clan. With Asia here I only need two more pieces before my peerage can start participating in official Rating Games." She glances from the two standing teens to Jaune kneeling on the floor, still cradling Pyrrha "Finally have your first piece I take it Jaune?"

Jaune nods, trying his best to match her confidence as much as he is Sairoargs unflinching determination "Less than an hour ago I reincarnated Pyrrha here as my queen in addition to being my partner."

The screen shifts about wildly, before stabilizing to show Rias with a sheet drawn up to the nape of her neck, and a shock of blond hair belonging to the now named Asia all thats visible of the still sleeping girl. "I'm guessing you had to bring her back from the dead then?"

"It wasn't my first choice for how it happened, but this is better than losing a friend." Jaune replies, easing into the conversation enough that Ren and Nora standing in the room fades to the background.

Smirking, the Gremory heiress flicks two fingers at the screen, before switching to her right hand holding the sheet up, and shakes the left out. "I like to say that I prefer to avoid bringing my servants back from death into my peerage, but Asia makes two in as many months now." She pauses, eyes calculating behind a genial facade, "From what Pyrrha told me about herself I'm surprised anything from your world was able to actually kill her. From what you've told me about your home; since I found out about Remnant, that is."

Jaune knows he probably looks pissed as hell right now, but can't find any desire to try to mask that either. "Turns out theres a Fallen Angel in Vale that isnt keeping to the Grigori truce with the Underworld. We got to the fight before he killed her, but he had a technique that exsanguinated her in the time it took for him to snap his fingers, and a second that nearly knocked me out and blew a semi sized hole in a concrete wall."

Rias face shifts to a scowl as well "Another damned sacred gear hunter?"

Jaune shakes his head, slowly calming and becoming aware of Ren and Noras heads shifting back and forth like their watching a tennis match. "Devil hunter. He had one of his human patsys lure Pyrrha in to get to me." Jaune bites out.

Rias slumps a bit "It could have been worse. Poor Asia had her soul torn out because a fallen angel wanted to steal my new bishops Twilight Healing for herself. With plenty of skin contact and a good nights sleep, Pyrrha should be back on her feet before the four of you go to classes tomorrow. I'll probably be laying with Asia until at least noon. Having your soul torn out and shredded isnt a gentle way to go."

Blinking, probably barely having kept up with the conversation, Nora cuts in "Wait, so Jaune didnt wake you up after you and your girlfriend got done, you know..." the ginger drops her pajamas to make a pair of v's with her hands and start shifting them towards each other.

Rias giggles at that "I wont say that I'm against the idea, but no. The more skin contact a king can make with a wounded member of their household the faster and less painfully that person will heal. Poor Issei had had his heart and left lung nearly obliterated, but woke up perfectly fine the next morning."

"Issei?" Jaune prompts, unable to restrain his curiosity now that the situation seems to have been de-escalated.

"Oh, he's my first and only pawn, Jaune. It actually took all eight for me to bring him back from the dead."

Jaune lets out a low whistle at her luck, though Nora, blushing even deeper now, asks "By perfectly healthy, you mean..."

Rias giggles "Oh, little Issei let me know he was awake before he started shouting. Apparently when a shameless pervert with the sort of social stigma following him that all but guarantees he'll be single for years to come wakes up naked next to the most beautiful girl in his school, self control is out of the question. His parents were so shocked by the apparent turn of events when they checked in on him they just went with the flow."

Jaune feels his left eyebrow twitch "Shameless pervert you say. Who you slept naked with."

Rias switches her hands, then waves Jaune off "Oh don't worry, beneath the veneer of sleaze and the one track mind he's as kind-hearted and noble as you or Sairoarg."

Before Jaune can press the issue, Ren cuts in "Rias, while it has been a pleasure to meet one of Jaunes old friends, today has been a long and tumultuous one, and we were getting ready to go to bed. I'm sure getting to know you better will be a pleasure, but now is not the time for that. I'll let you get back to your, healing." At that he clicks the T.V. Back off. Rias arches an eyebrow at after he adjusts his scroll, Jaune shrugs back, and waves as best he can without dumping Pyrrha to the floor. She returns the gesture and the call ends. "I take it you were trying to clarify something before Nora and I nearly blew up at you?"

Jaune nods, and carefully rests Pyrrha on the floor again. He walks over to his dresser, and hears the dull 'whump' of Ren emptying the bucket of soaked murder towels into the hamper. He turns around and presents his one, and only, sky blue speedo. Something he truly and deeply wishes he didn't need to own. Ren arches an eyebrow in judgment, and Nora snickers into her rapidly raised fist. "Sure, when a girl King slips into a bed naked with one of her mortally wounded naked servants its all teasing and giggles." He quotes something he had once heard a rather drunk nobleman rant at another at a ball Sairoarg and his peerage had been obligated to attend. "But as soon as a man does it, its all screaming and slapping, and spending months proving that you aren't a pervert"

Noras giggles devolve to open peals of lyrical, chaotic laughter as she drops to her knees. "You didn't come up with that." Ren observes dryly, his lips quirking into a half smirk.

"Nope, heard it once, and prepared before I left for Beacon." Jaune shoots back, blushing just a little at the thought of what he would be doing next. A pillow and blanket bounce off his face, and he looks up to see Nora standing by the small closet their dorm has.

She plants her hands on her hips and orders "On the futon tonight Kingy. That way we know there wont be any funny business."

_-*R-DxD*_

The next morning, Jaune is startled awake by the sound of someone teleporting into the dorm room. By the time he has blinked the sleep out of his eyes he notices Sairoarg standing tall in the middle of the room, a satchel cradled under his right arm and pensive look on his face. He moves to get up from the futon, _why am I sleeping on the couch-_ but a small whimper, a warm body pushing back into his, faded hints of apple trying to poke through the scent of blood and sweat, and a slender arm gripping the one he has wrapped around Pyrrhas waist pulling him more tightly into her has Jaune blushing and staying put. Remembering the events of last evening, he instead uses his slightly more free arm to pull the blanket up to better protect his queens modesty.

Realizing his cheeks are probably the same shade as Pyrrhas hair right now, he takes a calming breath and asks "Sairoarg, to what do we owe the early pleasure?"

The imposing devil shakes his head, moves to set the satchel on Jaunes desk, then pulls Jaunes desk chair out and straddles it, musclebound arms resting over its back. "I had intended to visit you later tonight, or maybe even this weekend to deliver those." He jerks his thumb over his shoulder at the desk.

The scraping of the chair and talking at the very least, had woken Ren up "Whos..."

"But then I got a call from a fairly panicked Ravel last night about how you are an overly trusting idiot who's going to get himself assassinated." Sairoarg presses on, ignoring Rens increasing alarm.

"Wha'zapening?" Nora asks, ginger hair sticking out in half a dozen different directions, eyes bleary and barely focused, scowling at the room in general as she pokes her head over the edge of her bed.

Sairoarg shakes his head. "At first I thought she was overreacting, it _is_ Ravel after all." He pauses, probably mostly for effect "Plus I trusted that I trained you better than to do anything truly stupid. Then, I do a bit of feeling around, magically that is, when I was having dinner at my favorite diner in the Capitol. Imagine my surprise when I found not one, but two new permanent summoning circles I could access." Jaune shifts uncomfortably as Sairoargs right foot starts tapping and his brows crease. Worried and mad, great. "Both Rias, myself and our peerages are flattered by the gesture, Jaune. But did you consider that having your home summoning circle open to _all_ of your friends _and_ allies may have wider repercussions? Would you like it if Riser popped in to see what the new circle he can access is? As Ravels King, he counts as an ally. As do all of the household servants and vassal peerages of Clan Bael, and at the very least the servants and extra devils specifically assigned to Ravels wing of the Phenex manor. There's even a decent chance all devils in the service of Clan Phenex have the same access as the Bael, due to your friends good standing in her Clan, despite her low position in the line of succession."

Suddenly feeling like a freshly reincarnated pawn again, it takes all of Jaunes willpower to not shuffle to the floor to kneel before his former master in apology. "I apologize Lord Bael. I didn't think before I acted."

Ren finally comes back to his full senses as the musclebound devil, Sairoarg, he thinks Jaune called him, stands back up and strides over to Jaune and Pyrrha, before flicking his team leader in the forehead hard enough to make him flinch and rock his head back a hair. "You've been promoted, we're equals now, Jaune."

"I'm still a vassal of Clan Bael." the blonde shoots back at the spikey black haired devil.

Said devil purses his lips "Be that as it may, my father still leads the clan." Jaune opens his mouth, but Sairoarg cuts him off "By the time we _can_ depose a man so powerful and entrenched in his position _you_ will likely be close enough to your own goal that we can both grasp what we desire in one fell stroke. Unless etiquette demands we act otherwise you and I are to act like we have already won and are peers, friends and comrades, Jaune."

Jaune nods "Right. So, you said you were going to visit today already, but decided to accelerate your plans because of my bad judgment call. Mind telling me why?"

Sairoarg quirks a smile, Ren gets the impression that despite his intense bearing and intimidating presence mirth is more common to him than rancor, and replies. "First, to deliver the tomes on underworld runes I found. They were saved from the old Clan Marbas' Grand Archive during the civil war. Probably far from comprehensive, but with some study it should get you on course to pinning down just how your magic works."

Having had enough of eavesdropping, Ren pushes his blankets aside and vaults over the edge of his bed. Both Ren and Jaune jump a bit at that. "Ahh, Sairoarg, this is Lie Ren, one of my teammates. Ren, this is Sairoarg Bael, he was my King up until a few months ago, and a good friend." Sairoarg quirks and eyebrow and levels an even gaze on Jaune, a half-grin on his face. "And heir apparent to Clan Bael." The devil, who looks to be at most a decade older than Jaune or himself, offers a hand, which Ren takes. His grip is surprisingly strong for someone who, more likely than not, doesn't have his aura unlocked.

After the devil releases Rens hand, he asks "You had mentioned that the tomes weren't your only reason for coming to Remnant?"

Sairoarg nods "I also came to tell Jaune that we recently found he is on a time-frame." Jaune shits like he would be tilting his head in confusion were he not lying down, and suspects he is doing much the same at Sairoargs comment. "My father has his bishops researching the portal between Remnant and the Underworld. They recently found that its part of a network. A third site in the Jordan River Valley was found less than a week ago."

"How much use does this third site see? If the one in the Underworld was in territory that wouldn't even belong to the Bael were all seventy two pillars still standing..."

Sairoarg shrugs at Jaunes question "No more than three times in the last fifty years is the most fathers bishops can give us. They also found that every time someone travels between Earth or the Underwolrd and Remnant, Remnant drifts closer to the first two. Before too long it will be no more difficult to get from Remnant to the Underworld than it is Earth." He pushes up from the chair he had been straddling, and kicks back the area rug covering the summoning circle on the floor.

He crouches and puts a hand to the series of rings, which is just barely smaller than the rug Jaune had added to their dorm. The entirety of it is in the same wild and randomly blended mix of blues, greens and browns Ren had only associated with tarnished silver before he first saw his team leaders aura flare. The outermost portion is set with a trio of eye-like bowls and heart like arrows. The arrows have cutouts that an irreverent part of Rens mind label rabbit ears; and the 'pupils' of the bowl-eyes are heater shields with an outward pointing triangle of orbs interrupting them and just barely clearing the shields. The ring next is about half as thick as the first, and between them is an intricate vine-like latticework pattern. The next ring is as thick as the second, and in the space between them lay a series of strangely ornate runes that hurt Rens eyes to dwell on for too long. "Thats not a lot to go on." Jaune observes, but Ren is only half paying attention, still trying to take in the intricate work of art that had apparently been hidden on his dorm room floor.

The next ring inward is half as wide, and contains more of the runes, which he thinks are different, but cant seem to remember what he saw for long enough to be sure. A quintet of decorative line breaks is worked into the ring, a pointed trefoil, obscured by the interlinked arch-work of the next ring, as well as a wide open ring willed with a deep crescent pointing towards the outer edge of the construct as a whole. Centered on each hole in the smaller orb is a cutout connecting the empty space to the wider ring of runes. "Its all that father could gather on his own. With the wider implications of this portal network, he has informed the Four Great Satans, and Lord Beelzebub is now personally investigating the Jordan River Valley site." Sairoarg replies, but Ren is barely paying attention.

Moving inward is a series of sweeping arches connecting the trefoils that implies a downward facing curved five pointed star, the bottom 'tip' of which is centered on the tip of bottom heart-arrow of the outermost layer; and the 'bowl' of the top of the star centered on the top 'eye'. A sweeping point is centered in each hollow of the implied star, the top point lining up perfectly with the shield that forms the pupil of the outer layers eye. The next ring is the thinnest of all, and is the first empty ring, though it is not a perfect circle, a perfect triangle with its tip centered on each of the sweeping arched points cut out of the ring it sits inside of. The next circle is the widest, as well as being the first perfect and empty space. Inside of it are four more perfect and empty circles, each of them half as wide as the last. At the center of it all writ large are the nested crescents he knows from the face of Jaunes shield, as well as the belt buckle and back of the shirt of the only other Arc Ren has met.

"What is that?" Ren hears his voice asking before realizing what he's doing.

Jaune and Sairoarg both freeze in place, before leveling their gazes on him "It's my home summoning circle. From here I... Pyrrha and I, now, can teleport to any other summoning circle keyed to my household." he shrugs "I'm working on getting things set up for traditional contract fulfillment on Remnant, but for now it only links back to the Underworld, and one other circle in the Emerald Forest."

The circle flashes, and Ren thinks that some of the runes are different now, but he still can't look at them for too long without his eyes feeling like they're either going to fall out of his head, burst into flames or ice over all at the same time. "And now this circle will _only_ work for your friends and allies who already know about your promotion, origin, and have been to Remnant. You can revert to a more open circle if you want whenever you want." Sairoarg explains as he stands back up. "I take it you can modify your other circle to match this one.

The blond spends a few moments looking the arcane design over before replying "Won't be a problem at all, thanks for the save Sairoarg. Was there anything else you came here for?"

Sairoarg nods, walks over to the chair he had been sitting in and plops into it lazily, eyes half-lidded and replies "Yes, starting next month, you need to start attending the Young Devils Balls again."

"Why? They're a pointless waste of time."

"They most certainly are not, especially for you." Sairoarg shoots back, tone returning to that of the disapproving mentor rather than an equal as he crosses his arms over his chest, disapproval and disappointment obvious in his eyes and posture.

Jaune scoffs, mouth an unamused slash and eyes cold "Yes, the bi-monthly gathering of all of the kids and reincarnated servants of the movers and shakers of the Underworld. Where everyone knows who supports the Old Satan faction and who is a Modernist and keeps to the corresponding cliques. Real important, that."

Sairoarg levels a glare at Jaune. "For you, yes, it is." the younger man opens his mouth, but Sairoarg doesn't give him an opening "Your friends in the underworld are myself and my peerage, Rias and hers, and Ravel. If you are to be respected by the other houses as an equal, forget about acknowledged as a peer amongst the heads of the Seventy-two Pillars, you need more allies, as well as willing vassals." Jaune raises a hand, but Sairoarg again cuts him off, this time with a harsh glare. "Allies that are established and known in the Underworld. Even if a few members of your peerage are able to manage an astonishingly meteoric rise to high class and a peerage of their own, that will only leave you an isolated outsider. You need to establish a network of your own allies _now_ or when the time comes for us to make our move, we may not be able to due to a lack of support."

Somehow managing to look like he's moping despite the fact that he is still clinging to a beautiful girl Jaune heaves a sigh and replies "Fine. First Friday of next month Pyrrha and I will see you there."

Expression softening, Sairoarg asks "Speaking of the girl, what did you reincarnate her as?"

_-*R-DxD*_

Pyrrha slowly wakes up, feeling warmer, safer and better rested than she has in years. Probably since the last time she had fled from imagined monsters to sleep in her parents bed as a little girl. Which is strange considering she had probably been talked into drinking again last night, going by the fact that she is only clad in her bra and panties on the futon instead of her bed, and has more than a few holes in her memory from yesterday. She is vaguely aware of people talking, and not very quietly. Both voices are fairly deep, so it must be Ren and Jaune having an atypical bout of carelessness. A third voice cuts in every now and then, but it lacks Noras playfully aggressive timbre, which is confusing, but the toned arm wrapped protectively around her waist and gentle tickle of relaxed breathing on the back of her neck has her too relaxed to much...

Wait, what? Arm around her waist? She slowly becomes aware of a well defined set of abs pressed against her back, toned legs intertwined with hers... and something, else, pressed up against her butt. With a startled yelp she attempts to flee from the compromising situation only for her wings to get tangled in the blanket and spill her to the floor. Wait, wings? since when did she have wings? She finally opens her eyes to see a smirking Ren looking down at her, Jaune flushed nearly to a shade matching her hair and trying to cover his groin, which is about all that is not laid bare now that she is in sole possession of the blanket they had apparently been sleeping under. "And that's my cue to leave. I'll get back to you as soon as I am able to find out more about which Host the fallen you encountered belonged too. Good luck Jaune." A deeply amused masculine voice announces. Pyrrha whips her head around to see a complete stranger standing centered over one of... Jaunes magic circles burnt into their dorm room floor?

Either way, she is suddenly glad she had accidentally taken the blanket with her, despite feeling somewhat guilty for having stolen what was, mostly, guarding her... guarding Jaunes modesty as well; even as she wraps it around herself more tightly to better shield her own. "Hey, whats the big idea?"

Before anyone can answer Noras groggy, grumpy question, the tall, musclebound man simply, disappears after a slowly spinning sigil mostly similar to the one etched onto the floor springs to life centered on the strangers feet before generating a second, brighter flash of light that fades to white-blue sparkles falling towards the ceiling. She hears the the soft thumping of people moving around behind her, but she cant bring herself to turn and look as the events of the previous day start to replay in her mind. Overhearing Cardin talking with the fallen angel, then following him. Going into the warehouse ahead of her team, confident in her abilities. Fighting the fallen angel alone while Sky and Dove just _watched_. Getting toyed with and cut right through her aura over and over. The room slowly dimming. Jaune and her team coming to her aid. The room slowly dimming. A snap and the entire world reduced to agony, then, then-

"Hey, breath. In and out." Someone, someone is rubbing her back. "Easy Pyrrha, everything's okay. Your okay. Breath." She follows the nice voices instructions, realizing that she must have been hyperventilating. The room fades back into focus and she sees Jaune crouched in front of her, once again clad in his pajama pants, forehead pressed against hers, his left hand extended, one finger up. She glances away from Jaune for a moment to see Ren standing nearby, hands wreathed in the rippling grey/white of his semblance, a pensive Nora standing behind him, wringing her hands.

"Jaune, I was, I-"

He cuts her off by pulling her into a hug. "You did. So I brought you back. You're my Queen now, Pyrrha."

She relaxes into the comforting embrace for a while, until what Jaune had told her sinks in. He is the king, and she the queen. She can feel her face heating. Doubly so when she remembers that all she is wearing while Jaune hugs her on the floor in the middle of their dorm, with Ren and Nora watching, is her mint green bra and panties. They might not exactly be lacy but the low cut and minimal use of fabric put them firmly in the category of lingerie instead of underwear. She goes rigid. "U-umm. Jaune, if your the King and I'm the Queen, does, does that mean..." She cant even bring herself to say it.

Rueful smirk on his face, Jaune draws back, until only his right hand is still touching her, rested on her shoulder. She immediately finds herself missing the contact and warmth, even as his hand slides down her arm and intertwines with hers to help her stand, which is, nice. She realizes. "Only if we want it to be that way." He drapes the blanket over her shoulders, covering her far more completely than the scant fabric she had slept with- she had- Jaune- "Come on guys, we gotta get ready for class."

Nora scowls "Class? Cardins boss _killed_ Pyrrha last nigh Jaune! How can you be worried about class right now?" the ginger exclaims angrily. Pyrrha winces at her friends blunt nature, especially when she outright says what had happened to her last night.

Jaunes caring expression shifts to something far more wicked, his eyes hooded and anger smoldering in them, half shrouded under his bangs as his head tilts down. "They did, after I warned them what will happen if they get you guys involved. The thing is, Suriel must not know about the Evil Piece system, or be exceedingly dumb and arrogant. Even a Fallen dumb enough to break the truce should know better than to leave any humans allied with devils that they kill intact enough to reincarnate." A sly grin crosses his face as he collects his shower caddy "So, the easiest way we can get back at them, right now, at least, is to go on with our lives like nothing happened."

Nora starts chuckling, a dark grin on her face as well now. She follows Jaune out of the dorm, her aura flaring and flahsing angrily. Ren is behind her with their caddies and a quartet of towels draped over his shoulders. Pyrrha quickly throws on and oversized t-shirt and follows them after grabbing the bag she keeps her shower supplies in.

_-*R-DxD*_

The first half of the day plays out mostly like any other Wednesday, aside from Jaune having to lead Pyrrha around and prod her to, well, do anything. He is able to explain her behavior off as due to a 'family emergency' easily enough, which buys her the space she needs to process. When CRDL amble into the cafeteria at breakfast, only to go white as ghosts, turn around and flee, it is all he can do to keep from laughing, and Nora does cackle at their panicked flight. If any other students notice the exchange or draw any connections, none of them comment on it.

Jaune ends up scratching between Pyrrhas shoulder blades at least half a dozen times between breakfast and their lunch period. Which he can totally understand. The sensation of having wings that extend well past your shoulders at rest folded down to nothing but still entirely there is a strange one, to say the least. As the morning fades to afternoon however, Pyrrhas vacantly shocked expression gives way to a mix of worry, frustration and anger.

Seeing as they have a free period after lunch, the team decides to head down to Vale to eat lunch at a diner near the bullhead docks that caters to Beacon students. They find themselves an out of the way booth and wait to be served, the lunch rush being in full swing, this takes a while, and the silence swiftley grows awkward. The buidings décor is about as stereotypical diner as one can find, black and white checkered tile floor, rich red paint coating the bottom half of the wall, the top half a clean white. Weapon racks and stands line the walls, and pictures of famous huntsmen and huntresses, both alone and with their teams, all in their Beacon uniforms line the walls.

The waitress turns out to be a petite faunus girl with mouse ears the same shade of hazelnut as her hair poking up from a bob cut. The employee uniform consisting of a black and red checkered skirt that stops just above the knees, black stockings disappearing above the hem, a snug black short-sleeve blouse with silver trim, and a white apron. Jaune orders a cheeseburger, Pyrrha a BLT wrap, Nora whines about the breakfast menu being unavailable before getting the soup of the day – creamy cheddar and potato, and Ren their chicken cordon bleu. The waitress gives the group a wistful look before scurrying off to get their drinks.

The team sits in continued silence until the waitress is well and truly out of earshot after dropping off their drinks. Pyrrha breaks it, glancing askance at Jaune, her hand halfway to the midway point between the two of them on the table. Fingers slightly clenching and unclenching. "Is, is there anything else I need to know, Jaune?"

He smiles reassuringly at his partner, idly aware of Ren and Nora paying as much attention to their conversation as watching for anyone to get close enough to overhear them to interject and change the topic across the table. "A few things, but two are going to be all I really touch on for today. First, you have a Sacred Gear within you."

Pyrrhas left hand goes to her chest, her right twitching even closer to him. "A what?"

"Sacred Gears are, objects tied to miracles of antiquity and bound to mortal souls." Jaune answers, trying to find the best words to explain the seemingly arbitrary system. "How they are passed along isn't clear, but all of them can be immensely powerful, if properly trained in the use of."

Pyrrahs face scrunches in confusion, and she reaches for her cola and takes a sip, clearly a little lost in thought. "There's, a, physical object, that's also a miracle from the past, tied to my aura..." she takes a longer, slurping sip. "You mean my semblance?"

Jaune shakes his head, and lets out a chipper "Nah. I can wield a Legendary Blade, which is as good as being able to wield an Excalibur depending on who you ask, and was able to for years before you unlocked my aura."

Nora glances over her shoulder, then asks "Umm, whats an Excalibur?"

Still grinning a bit, Jaune takes a drink himself, the replies "Tied in with Sacred Gears. You see, before God gained control of Heaven and became Earths prominent deity, each pantheon had their own terms for the objects and weapons mortals could attain that were tied to the legends and miracles of their faith. But when a single faith and its deity can more or less take over the world, they get to set the terminology." he pauses when the waitress returns with their food, the group again falls silent, then into idle chatter about their meals until the sad girl is again out of earshot. "Excalibur was a magic blade that far outstripped all other legendary weapons, and even the seven shards that it was reforged into after its breaking stand well above most other mythical weapons."

Ren nods "So, Pyrrha has an additional power to train now. You said there were two things you wanted to cover?" then takes a bite of his chicken.

"Yup. While reincarnated devils still look and function mostly the same as when they were humans, there are a few key differences." Jaune explains, before taking a bite of his burger. "Since Remnant doesn't have any followers of God or his religion, and the Two Brothers haven't smote me since I was reincarnated, the assorted religious risks and pitfalls, outside Cardin and his team at least, are a moot point."

Pyrrha swallows, takes a sip of her cola, and looks over to Jaune "Just to be on the safe side, what exactly are those?" Jaune then lays out in more detail the lance of pain a devil is rewarded for with attempts to pray, the danger of churches and lethality of holy water and blessed objects. The rest of his team pays attention, and, despite being shocked at what the actual ramifications of Cardins 'pranks' had been for Jaune don't seem overly affected. It isn't a faith native to their world Jaune and Pyrrha are barred from and need to fear, after all.

After Jaune finishes that explanation the team falls into companionable silence, tearing into their meals with the single minded focus only teenagers are able to. Jaune breaks the silence once his meal is gone by continuing "The other change you will need to be, mindful, of, is that, as a devil you are a lot more in tune with your desires, which will be much stronger."

Nora quirks an eyebrow at Jaunes continued explanation, before letting out a loud belch as she pushes her empty bowl away. "You don't exactly seem to be going wild with desire, Jaune."

He shrugs "How it affects reincarnated devils varies between individuals. I was reincarnated pretty young, so I've gotten pretty good at impulse control, and the shift was more general than focused. For those who are reincarnated later in their lives, with more developed personalities and life experience it is usually one or two of the seven deadly sins they find themselves drawn too, or are related to facets of their life and personality that were seriously repressed."

"The seven what now?" Nora cuts in, leaned back in the padded bench she is sharing with Ren, hands clasped behind her head.

Jaune chuckles a bit, and slides his empty plate forward as well. "More religious mumbo jumbo, but its still the easiest way to explain things. Lust, gluttony, greed, sloth, wrath, envy and pride." Jaune wipes his face, and drains the last of his cola. "In Pyrrhas case, I'm pretty sure pride is what she's gonna be drawn too."

Pyrrtha looks like she wants to protest, but Ren nods in agreement "Irregardless of her feelings on how the fame has affected her life, one doesn't become a world famous, undefeated tournament fighter without liking the feeling of victory."

Pyrrha deflates at that, then stacks her plate on Jaunes. "Gonna have to add lust to what we're expecting." Nora interjects. Pyrrha, eyes slightly furrowed, pinks now dusted with pink swivels her head to glare, or as close as the overly nice girl can get to a glare, at Nora. "Don't look at me like that Pyrrha, I'm not saying your a horndog, just that your a bit... repressed. I have proof."

Ren quirks an eyebrow at that. "I highly doubt that, Nora."

Nora lets her head roll to the left so she can side-eye her partner, all but screaming 'oh ye of little faith' without saying it. "Remember our first week at Beacon?" Jaune snickers, pretty sure he knows what Nora is talking about. "Specifically, when we went out clubbing?" Nora pulls her scroll out of her pocket.

Jaune bites down a snicker. "You wouldn't." Pyrrha half-whispers, half accuses.

Cheshire grin splitting her face, Nora tuts at the other redhead "That doesn't sound like you agreeing with me, Pyrrha. Admit it, all the fame and idolization has you sexually repressed."

Now scowling, blush a bit deeper, Pyrrah shoots back "I had a boyfriend once."

Ren looks away from his partner to cast near-silent judgment on Pyrrha "Was he another tournament fighter? One as isolated from the rest of society as you?"

The Invincible Girls scowl fades to a pout, as she crosses her arms and looks away from her team. "Still not hearing you admit that I'm right, girlfriend." Nora quips, sliding her scroll to the center of the table, video open and already a frozen tableau from their night at Club Fahrenheit. Most of teams RWBY and JNPR can be seen sitting around the table, holding two or three fingers up on one hand, drinks and empty glasses and bottles scattered about the table, save one bottle sitting on its side in the middle. "As first out it _was_ my sacred duty to record the rest of the game."

"Please no." Pyrrha whimpers at the gregarious girl.

"That wasn't a 'you're right, Nora' Pyrrha" the ginger retorts, voice heavy with mock sadness. She taps the middle of the screen, resuming the video from where she had paused it. Pyrrha buries her face in her hands.

The video on the screen springs to life with the bottle on its side slowly spinning to a halt, open mouth pointed at Pyrrha. The temporarily raven haired girl is the only person at the table holding a single finger up. She giggles, and takes a sip from her bottle. "Since you're all being mean, I'm picking dare this time." She announces, barely audible over the din of the busy nightclub.

A series of 'oohs' can be heard from the other students at the table. "Bad idea Pyrta" Ruby slurs "Yangs crazy with her dares."

"In her third round with the Golden Dragon, will Pyrrha be the second knocked out of our grand tournament of embarrassment and secret sharing?" Nora can be heard 'announcing' from behind the screen. The full size Pyrrha grumbles beside Jaune, fingers splayed over her face so she can watch the screen.

The screen rises to a cattily grinning Yang, leaning back on her stool, ankles hooked on the table, two of the seats legs off the ground, arms crossed over her bust. The brawler raises the hand holding her drink to point it at Pyrrha. "Since you were such a buzzkill when I asked you if you have a crush on anyone, or ever jilled off in your locker room during a tournament, I dare you to make it up to me; with a kiss."

Pyrrha freezes in place, and Yangs grin widens, before she takes a 'victory sip' from her drink as Pyrrhas face colors to match her natural hair color. "Well, at least you aren't dead last Pyr-" Weiss falls silent when the girl in question hops out of her seat to walk around the table. Yang barely has time to move set her drink on the table before Pyrrha catches her cheeks and leans in to kiss the blond. The rest of the table, Yang included, are frozen in shock. After all, Pyrrha could have given the blond a peck on the cheek or forehead and still been following through with the dare.

Nora pauses the video just after Pyrrha pulls away from the brawler, whose mouth is hanging open in shock, eyes bugged out. "I still wanna know if you slipped her any tongue."

Pyrrha heaves a sigh when she realizes the rest of her team are all silently gazing at her, clearly happy to let silence reign until she says something. "Fine, you, you might be right, Nora."

Before anyone else can interject, their waitress, blushing and looking bashful cuts in with a small voice "I, um... did you want your checks?"

Realizing that their teasing may have just given Pyrrhas agent a mess to cover up, Jaune cuts in "I'll cover lunch, guys." He gives the girl his debit card, and leaves a generous tip at the table when they leave along with a note reading 'you didn't see anything' scribbled on a napkin under the money. The quartet then begin to walk back to the bullhead docks at a sedate pace. Jaune notices Pyrrha, who had seemed more or less her usual self again since they got to the diner, appear to get more and more agitated as they walk. And not the sort of agitation that stems from being teased by friends. "Lien for your thoughts?"

For a few moments, she continues to walk in silence. "He toyed with me. I suffered the most crushing defeat of my life last night, and the man who did it wasn't even taking the fight seriously until you arrived."

Jaune purses his lips, takes a breath through his nose, and does his best to reassure his partner "That fallen angel had decades, maybe even centuries of experience on us, Pyrrha."

"You handled him easily enough." She counters snappily, though without any anger in her voice.

Jaune shrugs "Your fighting style is built around subtle use of your semblance, and angels have weapons that circumvent your biggest advantage. Besides that, you aren't used to life or death battles that aren't against mindless beasts."

Scowling, Pyrrha declares "I'll need to remedy that then."

Jaune rests a hand on his queens shoulder as an idea forms in his mind. "Meet me on the balcony after dinner. I have an idea."

_-*R-DxD*_

Jaune and Pyrrha are sitting on the edge of the roof, the wooden training xiphos and gladius Jaune had procured from one of the myriad supply closets scattered throughout the training rings resting on the roof behind them. The campus had fallen quiet around an hour ago now, and were taking a break from the nights sparring. Closer to the door a wooden hammer and pair of daggers are leaning against the wall. "I wonder if Ren and Nora forgot about us?" Pyrrha ponders aloud. The rest of their team having said they would join them for the night training session.

Jaune shrugs "They did both look kinda tired, maybe they decided to turn in early and forgot to tell us?"

Pyrrha looks over to him, a thin sheen of sweat still clinging to her skin. Jaune had modeled the session after how Sairoarg had trained him: full force and intensity until the one being trained can keep pace. Pyrrha, for her part, was catching up quickly. "This is an excellent idea you had Jaune. Without any metal involved this will help both of us with our form and reaction time."

He nods, taking a drink from one of the water bottles they had brought with them to the roof. He is about to comment on how quickly she had been picking up on striking for proper targets, not easy hits to chip away at aura, when sounds of panic become audible through an open window below them. When Fathers Edge, blade dripping blood leans out of the window below them, Jaune shoots to his feet. Pyrrha is hot on his heels as the pair run back to their dorm. Jaune mutters a curse when he sees a fallen angel magic cirlcle slowly fading on their door, which is hanging half off its hinges.

They push the door open, and are greeted by the site of Ren and Nora lying too still, almost to their beds, limbs askew as if they had fallen on their faces then been flipped over gaping holes in their chests and stomachs. As well as an unnatural wave of drowsiness.

Jaune flares his magic, clearing away the lingering effects of the spell that had allowed the rest of his team to be murdered. "Pyrrha, clean Ren and Nora up, I'll be back to reincarnate them and start the healing process after I make good on a promise." At that, he unfurls his wings, grabs Crocea Mors from where it had been propped against the wall waiting to be cleaned and is out the open window.

It doesn't take him long to spot Sky running pell-mell across the mostly abandoned campus, mostly shut duffel bag under one arm, Fathers Edge held at an angle across his chest, most of the blood wiped clean. Jaune swoops into a dive, free arm wrapping around Skys chest from behind and pinning his arms to his sides. With a thought, a summoning circle springs to life beneath them, and in a flash they are at his circle in the Emerald Forest. Far from any cameras or security measures. Jaune releases the other teen to tumble across the clearing, before slowing to land himself.

Jaune kicks Sky's weapon away from the raised stone platform as the gray haired teen vomits off the side of the raised platform where he had come to rest. "I, I didn't mean to!" the taller huntsman in training protests, once he notices Jaune looming over him a few minutes after he is done emptying his stomach.

Crocea Mors true forms tip resting just off to the side of Skys neck, Jaune scowls down at the murderer. "Right. You accidentally went up to the floor my teams room is on after lights-out. _Unintentionally_ placed a sleep spell on the room half my team was in, mistakenly knocked our door off its hinges, and _unwillingly_ gutted both of them and stabbed them through their hearts for good measure. I made a promise last weekend, Sky. Give me a reason to make myself a liar."

Sky starts pushing himself away from Jaune with his elbows, not daring to look away from the furious devil. Jaune stops the other youth with a quartet of hard stomps to his chest. Skys aura flares for the second and shatters after the third, Jaune can feel a rib or two give out when his foot comes down the last time. "I was" he wheezes out a pained cough, and Jaune shifts some of his weight away from the prone mans chest. "Lord Suriel had said he would spend the night training me. Teach me some more useful spells. He showed me the first one, then, it, it was like I was a passenger in my own body." he is starting to hyperventilate, which can't feel good with the broken ribs. "I didn't get control back until they'd both been still for ten minutes, I swear!"

"You say Suriel was training you? How long have you been one of his servants?" Jaune asks, crossing his arms and moving Crocea Mors away from the now vulnerable mans neck.

He glances around, clearly raking his memory, before sputtering out "I, I don't know, maybe a month or so after Cardin befriended me an Dove after we started at Signal?"

Jaune starts tapping the foot mounted on the other mans chest, getting a wince with each tap, the sounds of nature around them adding an eerie feel to the tableau. "All four of you are exorcists in training then?"

Sky shakes his head. "No, only Cardin. Suriel is training us to support him." a self-deprecatory scowl crosses his face. "Well, Russel is the better infiltrator and has more technical skills, and Doves a better mage. So, so I take what I can get, and don't ask questions, you know how it is, right?"

With a deep sigh, Jaune weighs his options "So you're Suriels expendable minion then."

"What, no! Lord Suriel said all four of us will be rewarded for serving him." Sky counters.

Shaking his head sadly, Jaune decides the poor man deserves to know why he has to die. "He only has two wings. The most reward he can offer you is the chance to serve a different Fallen further up the food chain. Considering that you're the least of his minions, that's not likely. I really do wish it didn't have to go this way, but I cant let Suriel think he can get away with tactics like this, and I don't for a minute believe he has enough followers to repeat tonight. I'll make it painless." Before Sky can react, Jaune is crouched off to his side, and Crocea Mors has already slid under his chin and out through the base of his skull. Jaune twists the blade then pulls it free and to the right, doing his best to ignore the look of terrified shock on the other teens face as he wipes the blade clean on Skys shirt.

Jaune teleports back to the dorm room and is greeted by a ghost-pale Pyrrha shaking and leaning against the wall of their room. Ren and Noras blood-soaked tops in a garbage bag along with the bloody paper towels that had been used to clean the pair of corpses gaping wounds. Jaune returns his blade, once more a plain arming sword, against the wall, before making his way over to Pyrrha. "Hey, Pyr, they'll be better in the morning." he intones. Everything feels cold, muted. Always does when he has to take a life. Better that than feeling nothing when he has to, though. "Lets go get cleaned up before we move Ren and Nora. We all need to sleep if we're going to keep up appearances again tomorrow." Pyrrha doesn't reply, but does allow him to lead her to the showers.

They clean and return to the dorm in silence. Jaune took a longer shower than Pyrrha. Stray devils, rogue fallen, old satanist assassins and fanatics; none of them make him feel nearly as low, as hollow, as when some plain old human gets so inextricably tangled up in the affairs of the wrong side of the assorted supernatural communities and nations that they need to be killed. The long hot shower probably would have drained a normal house's supply of hot water, and he still takes a bit more time between cutting off the water and drying himself off before re-joining Pyrrha.

The pair is standing in front of the folded out futon, both Ren and Noras corpses lieing on top of it. "Jaune, why did we strip both Ren and Nora down to their underwear?" Pyrrha asks with a slight blush as Jaune sets an ornate black and platinum trimmed bishop in the hollow of Rens neck, then a rook in Noras.

He stands up and turns to face his, his queen, then replies "Well, if you remember how you woke up this morning..." he trails off, not really able to bring himself to say more flat out.

Blushing, and barely able to keep her face pointed in the same direction as his, Pyrrha replies "I, yes... We, we were both, that is..."

Sensing her clear embarrassment on the topic, Jaune decides to save her. "You see, the King of a peerage can heal his or her subordinates with direct skin to skin contact. And reincarnation only really restores life, it doesn't heal wounds. So, last night, you were..." he takes a deep breath, searches for a gentler way to put it, then presses on "You were alive after I reincarnated you, but still fully exsanguinated." He scratches at the back of his head "And the surest way to heal a mortally wounded member of your peerage is to just, well, fall asleep with them while making as much skin contact as is possible."

_Why doesn't Pyrrha look happy that there was a perfectly reasonable explanation for why we woke up the way we did this morning? _Jaune shakes his head clear, then Pyrrha, also seemingly recovered, by the lack of blush on her cheeks, finally replies "So, after you, reincarnate them..."

"They still need to be healed, so..."

Pyrrha nods "We unfolded the futon, and left enough space between the two that you can wiggle your way in then pull them tight, and go to bed." She pauses, then asks "How did you convince Ren and Nora..."

Jaune can feel an honest grin splitting his face "You remember Rias?" Pyrrha nods "She's been king of her own peerage for longer than I've been a devil. As soon as I realized I wouldn't be able to get them to go along with the usual and most effective way for a King to heal a gravely wounded member of their household, I called Rias. She proved what she is, then broke it down in a way they could understand" He decides to leave the how out of it, Pyrra seems to have been in a near constant state of embarrassment today and deserves a break.

The silence reigns for a while, at least until Jaune begins the reincarnation rituals. Pyrrha watches the entire affair with rapt curiosity. When the lights fade she makes a small, tired smile, and offers "Lets get to bed then. Maybe tomorrow will be better than the last few days have been."

_-*R-DxD*_

Cardin, Russel and Dove nervously tail Suriel through the Emerald forest. "Where is Sky, Lord Suriel." the leader prompts, barely avoiding tripping over a root in the three am gloom.

The fallen angel shrugs. "No need to worry about that Cardin. We're tracking down the next piece of intelligence he gathered for me tonight."

"Um... L-Lord Suriel, whatever you were hoping he'd find. I, I don't think-" Russels voice hitches and he trails off

Cardin looks in the direction to see Sky, unmoving, his chest and face coated in blood, neck a bloody wreck on a strange stone platform. "Oh, nonsense. I now know that Arc isn't all bark and no bite." He makes his way over to Skys corpse and fishes a strange amulet out of his shirt. "I also know the location of one of Arcs main summoning circles now." He crouches next to the corpse, the remains of CRDL all unmoving with shock still. "Tomorrow I will know if how he turned Nikos into a devil is something he can repeat." Suriel pops the face of the amulet open with the hand holding it, while dipping two fingers of the other into the ruin of Skys neck. He lets the blood on his fingers drip into the amulet, before closing it and putting it back under his shirt. He stands up as a magic circle forms at both Sky and Suriels feet, and begins to travel upwards to their heads. AS the circle moves along Sky, he simply, disappears. As it moves along Suriel, he, changes. They pass the head and blink out of existence. Suriel turns to face Cardins team, now a perfect facsimile of Sky Lark, and, using Cardins dead friends voice, he continues "And now, I wont need to rely on you're sub-par decision making and intelligence to deal with the devils in Beacon Academy, Cardin."

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Feel the urge to scream obscenities backwards in Latin? Drop a review and let me know! I love those things!


	10. Chapter 10

Holy crap! Over a hundred reviews! You guys seriously rock, and I cant thank you enough for your continued support. That said, whats this, a second update in February? That's right, Remnant DxD is crossing the bi-monthly update barrier! I still dont have any buffer chapters yet, so it'll be tenuous for the first few months, but I'm confident that I can keep up this pace fairly reliably.

As usual I dont own RWBY or Highschool DxD, and the only gains I get from this are gains in satisfaction from knowing that my story is entertaining people.

* * *

The next morning Jaune wakes up to find he is totally immobilized. Ren, rigid and unmoving on top of his right arm, Nora having somehow turned to drape herself over Jaune to glomp Ren in the night. Said shifting having thrown all of the blankets off of the trio. Meaning he has a rather impressive view of her full, lacey pink boyshort clad, ass, as well as what ample bust of hers isn't covered by the matching lacey brassiere. Ren tilts his head ever so slightly, looking extremely uncomfortable "I take it something happened to Nora and I yesterday?"

Jaune nods "This isn't exactly how I had hoped to welcome the first bishop and rook to my peerage, but I'll take it over a funeral."

Ren blinks, and takes a few moments, face mostly unreadable save for the uncomfortable blush. "Does the fact that I'm not feeling any pain mean-"

Jaune starts trying to worm his way free. "Yea, it does, lets get some, uh, distance and decency, then I can explain what happened." It takes both Jaune and Ren working together to disentangle themselves from Nora, who is rather loudly groaning and protesting their efforts. Jaune would normally admonish her and be worried about Pyrrha being woken up. As things stand, he is more worried about being able to wake his heavy sleeping, night-person of a partner and queen up to be part of the conversation.

That point is rendered moot when the fell cry of hundreds of vuvuzelas doing their best to play 'Invincible Girl', and butchering it. A slender hand begins slapping around the table attached to the only lofted bed currently in use before slapping a scroll and silencing the cacophonous alarm clock. After a few more moments the girl who's walk in song had just been butchered, presumably by fans, hops down from her bed clad in her light tan pajama pants and shirt. She then blushes, and closes up the mostly open top so that only the top two buttons aren't fastened and asks "So, Ren and Nora are..."

"Just fine!" the latter of the pair in question quips from her spot affixed to Rens side like a burr. The two of them are under one of the blankets that had been kicked to the side during the night, and judging by the look on Rens face, he isn't certain what to make of his current situation.

Jaune, for his part, is trying to scrub from his brain the fact that he knows Ren is a boxer-brief type of guy now. "Though I would like to know what happened to Nora and I" Ren reiterates as Pyrrha sits in the desk under her bed, and Jaune wraps one of the other loose blankets around himself.

Early morning light trickling through the window, tauntingly reminding Jaune that, aside from having had three of his friends murdered over the last two days, he has also missed his morning workout routine. Then again, his nightly training with Pyrrha could very well be just as beneficial for the maintenance and improvement of his physical strength. Especially if Ren and Nora join in. "Suriel placed a mind altering spell on Sky last night while Pyrrha and I were training. Sky then used a spell to put you and Nora to sleep, and possibly one to hide the magic from being detectable to me as well. When I burnt off the residual effects of the sleep spell I also cleared any other spells that may have been active in the area, and the sleep spell was the most obvious." He pauses to yawn, then continues "Sky killed both of you. The spell had him wait a full five minutes in our dorm to make sure you were dead, and then took him back to his own dorm. Pyrrha and I found out what had happened when the control was lifted and he started to panic."

Pyrrha nods sadly "Jaune reincarnated the two of you, Ren as a bishop and Nora as a rook."

Ren nods "So, what he had planned on if we had agreed to be reincarnated while alive then. What are we going to do about Sky and the rest of CRDL?"

Jaune shrugs "That's up to the survivors. I made a promise to them last weekend, and made good on it last night." The rest of the team shudders at the cold finality of his tone, but he doesn't pay attention to that. Like it or not, killing is as much a part of being a devil as magic and fulfilling contracts. "Lets hit the showers and get some breakfast. Pyrrha cleaned the blood off of the two of you as best she could, but..."

Nora nods "We probably still smell like corpses." The three who had been sleeping in their underwear quickly throw their pajamas on, and, after collecting their own shower supplies, follow Pyrrha. With two teams still only intermittently in their dorms there is no wait to clean up at least. Dressed for the day and feeling increasingly at ease, despite the last few days upheaval and near tragedy, team JNPR is one of many teams lightly bantering and discussing classwork by the time they reach the cafeteria. They pick a table with enough open spots for team RWBY to join them once the normally late, chaotic team makes it to the cafeteria. They don't even realize anything is amiss until Tina, a girl about as tall and energetic as Nora usually is, woodenly stumbles to a halt near their table. Considering that one of her teammates had died less than a week ago, some oddness is to be expected.

Jaune is the first to notice that something may be awry when he realizes that Tinas forest green eyes have fallen angel magic circles where the iris would normally be. In a dull monotone far removed from her usual chipper, nearly rambling tone, she begins to speak. "Lord Suriel would like to commend you on your brutality and efficiency. He reassures you that no traces of Sky Larks remains will be found by the authorities, Jaune Arc. He has chosen this vessel to extend to you an offer of truce for one week beginning after the assembly for all Freshman Teams of Beacon Academy has concluded tomorrow. The purpose of the truce is to allow Lord Suriel to acclimate to his new body, and your teammates their new, abominable nature. Additionally, a cessation of hostilities will ensure that the wizard of this Tower will not become aware the depth, breadth, and nature of our enmity, which is ideal for all parties involved. What is your response?"

Jaune glances around the room, and is horrified to see Sky, or someone who looks very much like him sitting with the rest of his team across the vast room. He hears either Nora or Pyrrha gasp, but doesn't look to see who it had been. Bearing a smirk nothing like the proud, late teens usual expression, he raises his right hand, makes eye contact with Jaune, and offers a creepy, flutter-fingered wave. "What is your response, Jaune Arc?"

He quickly glances at his team, all of whom are pale faced and frightened looking. "I, I accept the truce, until one week from the end of tomorrows assembly, and not a second more. What did Suriel do to you, Tina?"

The petite girl shudders, then, voice still all but dead, answers "Your response has been relayed to Lord Suriel. Wiping memory and severing contact." With a bone wrenching shudder and a shallow gasp, the magic circles fade away to reveal Tinas normal eyes. "Wha- What'm I..." she trails off, frowning and looking confused. "Sorry guys, I forgot what I wanted to talk to you about. Didn't mean to bug you." Tina turns to shuffle away from team JNPR before any of them can reply. All four of them pick at their food in concerned silence until team RWBY prods them back to normality when they join JNPR at the table.

_-*R-DxD*-_

The school day proceeds more or less normally after breakfasts... revelation. Save for team RWBY trying to pry out of them what had them so spooked that is. Deflecting the near constant inquiry is bordering on annoying, but manageable. The quartet had opted to return to their dorm once classes let out for the day and order takeout. Room cast in a warm crimson pall by the setting sun, a pair of mostly empty pizza boxes sitting open on one of the desks, stomachs full, team JNPR are looking to their leader for explanations and instruction once more.

Jaune is sat more or less in the middle of their futon – once again folded up into a couch, legs spread and elbows hooked over the back; with Pyrrha leaning against its left arm facing him, knees hugged to her chest. Ren is leaning against a wall sitting cross-legged on his meditation mat, and Nora is laying in her bed, head and shoulders drooping over the edge so she can see the entire group, albeit upside-down. "So, aside from us having to worry about a fallen angel taking classes with us, we need to get you three properly trained up on what you can do as devils."

"And I am more than a little curios as to how that works." Ren opines calmly, though his face looks more concerned than confrontational.

Jaune nods "A lot of it is instinctual. Concentration, intent and willpower account for the basics." He explains, well, more regurgitates whats Kuisha, Misteeta and Coriana had taught him. "We'll start with teleportation, but before that, I need to cover two things, well, three, technically." He pauses to take a breath "The fact that you are all my friends isn't the _only_ reason I wanted you in my peerage. Aside from Pyrrha having a sacred gear, Nora" she tilts her head to better face him "isn't a pure human. I don't really know what it is, and its something _deep_ in her heritage, but finding out what that is will go a long way to reaching her true potential. Ren" he gestures to the still reclining man as he stands himself "has the sort of arcane potential that would have human magical societies spilling blood and starting feuds that could last generations to recruit into their ranks."

"I'm, I'm not human?" Nora queries the ensuing silence.

Jaune shoots her a reassuring grin "Like I said, its faint, and very old. I barely noticed it when I ran some analytical spells on you and Ren while I was, healing, the two of you last night." He leaves out that it felt both deific and cold, the ginger girl _really_ doesn't need any more of an ego boost. "Now, let me see your left hand." Pensively, Nora holds her left hand out to him. He taps his index and middle fingers to her palm, and a small sigil, consisting of the outermost layer of his summoning circle, the latticework layer and an open space flares to life on her hand in the tarnished silver patina of his magic. At its center rests the twin crescents of House Arc, or, what he hopes will be House Arc, sans all the extra rings, and in each of the outer layers 'eyes' is a highly stylized 'B'. "That's a Lesser Seal, marking you as a member of my peerage, as well as it's vassal status in relation to the Bael Clan. It'll serve as a focus and aid for your own magic, and allow you access to any of my peerages summoning circles, as well as limited access to some Bael Clan circles." He circles the room, Ren and Pyrra both freely offering their left hands when he reaches them.

He motions to his team to join him when he stands on the rug covering the circle etched into their dorms floor. "So, how exactly does this work, Jaune?" Pyrrha asks as she joins the rest of the team and peerage over the circle.

"Normally, you need to focus pretty hard to pick out the _right_ summoning circle that you have access too. When your being summoned to form a pact the active circle tends to be pretty insistent. For simple travel though, it can be kinda rough." He chuckles self deprecatively, remembering more than a few instances of popping up in the Gremory manor, or the wrong room of the Bael during the early months of his training and time as a devil. Rias had been a tease then too.

He watches his team go, mostly, still as they concentrate. Pyrrhas eyes halfway closing, her body not so much relaxing as coiling to spring. Rens eyes do shut all the way posture relaxing as he turns inward and- Pyrrha nearly jumps out of her skin when Ren seems to blink upwards and out of existence, and Nora does let out a startled yelp. Pyrrha quickly regains her composure and focus, and Nora tries to emulate her. After a minute, the gingers tongue is sticking out of her mouth and eyes are screwed shut instead of simply closed. Not long after that, Nora starts fidgeting, and Pyrrha too blinks up and out of existence in a flash of magic. The fidgeting is even worse five minutes later, and her eyes are now crossed instead of shut. With a growl and a stomp, Norra finally blinks out of the dorm room.

Jaune teleports to join his team, who are looking around the Emerald forest, their expressions somewhere between confusion and awe. Jaune is about to congratulate his team on their collective successes, and explain the corpse, when he notices that there _is_ no corpse. He sighs "Well, at least we have a clue as to how Suriel looks like Sky now." His team all turn to look at him, even more confused, so he gestures to where he'd left Skys body "The fallen must have had some way to track Sky, and somehow disposed of his body, probably at the same time he started mimicking him. I'd planned for us to train out here, if we wreck the forest or kill some grimm, no one will complain, and we don't have to worry about prying eyes. I think I'm gonna have to modify the plan now."

Jaune moves to the dias at the edge of the stone platform and takes a knee, his wings manifest and his magic begins to flare, the magic circle quickly shooting out past the small clearing. "Um, what are you doing, Jaune?" Pyrrha queries. Jaune, however, is too focused to be able to respond immediately.

He doesn't know how long he is focused on the spell, but is snapped back to reality when all three of his friends scrolls ping a low aura alert. "Why do I feel... safer, all the sudden?" Nora queries, a slight hint of amazement on her voice.

"And what happened that nearly wiped out your aura?" Ren adds.

Pyrrha, face slightly flushed and looking away from the group, chimes in "It certainly was, beautiful. Like the Aurora Borealis had taken over the ground."

Panting and exhausted, Jaune levers himself to his feet and checks his scroll. Five percent left on his aura. He really had tapped himself out. "I just desecrated the ground in as wide an area I could and as deeply as I could, centered on our summoning circle here. I think I got out about two miles." At the blank looks his team shoots him, he extrapolates. "For devils, this area is a safe haven. Normal people and faunus not aligned with us would feel afraid of, maybe even be unwilling to come near to this stretch of the forest. For angels, fallen or otherwise, this place would be, at the very least, painful to enter, and weaken them."

Pyrrha tilts her head "That still doesn't explain why it almost completely drained you, Jaune."

He shrugs "Normally, multiple devils preferably of at least high class would carry out the ritual. Normally, the killing would happen immediately before the ritual – nearly a day is stretching it. Finally, more killing would be used for so large an area." He pauses "But, we have a need, I'm the only one capable, and I'm not willing to go slaughtering innocents just to shield a summoning circle and get us a bolt-hole if things go wrong."

Ren nods "Then why not... desecrate, a smaller area, instead of leaving yourself so drained?"

"Because strength and area are directly linked. I wanted to be as sure as I can that Suriel and as many of his compatriots as is possible can't get to us here. Additionally, descrating any ground at all makes it as much a beacon to angels as churches and holy sites are to devils. So, ideally, even though Suriel will know we have a base of operations here, there wont be anything _he_ can do about it. And I like our odds against whats left of team Cardinal."

Pyrrha nods, accepting his explanation "You mentioned something about training out here?"

Jaune makes his way over to his teammates on unsteady legs, grabbing a long branch off the ground to lean on as he recovers his strength. "Yea, I'm pretty much useless for practical demonstrations for today, but I can walk the three of you through some basic exercises to get started on figuring out your magic, and how to wield it."

Its slow going, getting his team beyond the most basic skill he had been able to walk them through to get out here, and all three are beyond frustrated by the time the sun is setting. Not that the evening is a complete waste. By the time the quartet teleports back to their dorm both Ren and Nora had manifested, small, magic circles. The sweaty-browed former getting a slight breeze and more humid air near him, and the scowling latter covering some of the grass around her with hoarfrost. His partner, brows tight and pouting, had only been able to get a nebulous feeling of _something_ that should be resting on her biceps, and an unnatural, windless rustling of the grass near her indicating power nearly being grasped, but not much else.

_-*R-DxD*-_

Friday goes much the same as Thursday, sans the fallen angel scaring team JNPR senseless at breakfast and puppeting a classmate. If anything, it goes better, with the professors keeping the day mostly light duty, and not assigning much homework. Professor Goodwitch even goes so far as to have them watching recordings of previous Vytal Tournament championship rounds and theory pieces instead of sparring.

After classes let out, when all of the older students are dispersing to eat, study or train on their own, the freshman form an apprehensive river from the main building to the amphitheater. A subdued murmur fills the massive chamber as the students wait for the Headmaster to take the stage. The lights dim, and everyone goes silent. The headmaster confidently strides onto the stage, cane held collapsed at the small of his back. He takes his place at the front front of the unadorned platform, and without so much as touching or testing the microphone affixed to the podium that had been waiting for him, begins. "Less than two months ago, you were gathered in this very room to commemorate having completed your initiation. It was a day of triumph, of celebration." He pauses, gaze cast out over the small crowd, eyes sad. "I called ninety six names that day, and the entire academy was in audience to stand witness to your success. Today, however, only eighty four of you stand before me, and not all of you stand beside the team which you stood on this very stage with, nor are all of you whole, or even standing."

Many of the wounded students in attendance shift uncomfortably. Ren rests a hand on Noras shoulder, Pyrrha leans into Jaunes side, Yang and Rubys hands find each other... a quick glance around the room shows that all of the still hale and whole teams similarly huddling closer to each other. "I warned you, before initiation, to never hesitate, or you would die. Eight of the aspirants did not listen to me on that day. And even more have fallen since then." A few quiet sobs punctuate what would have been the following silence. Even more students seeking others for comfort.

"So I have gathered this years freshman class to present the same opportunity that has been extended to every class since Beacons inception." He pauses again, gaze weighing heavily on the gathered students. "I offer it to you now, today, because all of you know, on a visceral, personal level what it means to be a huntsman or huntress." Jaune straightens his back, stands a little taller, and his team follows suit. "You all know now that behind the glory, the praise, the excitement and adventure lies a very plain truth." Team RWBY follows JNPRs example, and many of the other still hale and whole teams follow suit, rippling out from where Jaune and his friends stand. "Your lives are likely to be short and violent, and what years you are able to grasp destined to contain far more pain, heartache and hardship than any other culture on our world will ever know or endure."

Many of the students who had been injured or seen friends killed shrink at Ozpins cold appraisal and warning, but the headmaster continues, heedless of their obvious discomfort. "You may have seen a friend maimed or mutilated. Perhaps a comrade fall on the field, never to rise again." Several students begin to openly weep at that, others seeking comfort. Jaune takes care to continue to stand tall and proud, and the other whole teams follow suit. "Some of you have already borne a teammates elder-wood casket into the Valean Heroes Rest, that somber tomb dug into the cliffs overlooking the Emerald Forest. Some of you have lost family, lovers, or someone whom you will never truly know what could have blossomed between the two of you beyond the veil of tragedy and death." Ozpin does pause at that, his steely eyes betraying honest pain and regret at that.

"That said, all of you now truly are able to acknowledge and comprehend the depth of the commitment you make by continuing at this prestigious academy." Ozpin continues after taking a steadying breath. His eyes may have shown pain, but his voice betrays none of it. "I am not saying that no teams survive to graduate as they were at initiation. Nor that no huntsman or huntresses survive to retire, not even that none of you still blessed enough to stand beside those you did after initiation will not retire old, gray and happy together." Ozpin nods at some of the clusters of confident, straight-backed students. "Simply that it is rare, for the price asked of us is as steep as the benefits society offers us for our service are many."

Ozpin pauses, then extends his cane and plants it on the ground, face equal parts stern and caring. "That all said, from the moment of your dismissal this evening, until five o-clock pm a week from today, I implore you to examine your will and dedication to this life. To take the knowledge you have gained over the last two months, and truly consider, if this bitter, painful, glorious and exciting life is _truly_ the one that you are called to." Another pause, this time he focuses on the students still trying to recover from their headmaster having so thoroughly salted their emotional wounds. "If any of you find that the answer is no, that the price asked may be to steep, or the hardships too plentiful, simply come to my office and tell me."

A murmur rises among the students for the first time since the Headmaster had taken to the stage. One he cuts off with a firm voice as he continues to orate. "For this week only, there is no shame in leaving, no dishonor, you will not be judged nor ridiculed. You will be issued a standard civilian identification, and I will personally assist you in enlistment in the Valean Special Police and Recon Department, Valean Auric Commandos, or aid you in finding a job where your unique semblance will best benefit society, or unlocked aura will allow you the safety and strength needed to preform tasks civilians without such could not."

Before the murmur can even think to rise again, Ozpin sucks in a breath of air and continues. "For you can now, for the first time since any of you ever picked up a weapon, or felt the embrace of your aura enveloping you, comprehend what is being asked of you to become a huntsman. Should any speak ill of those who leave during this Week of Contemplation, not only will there be no repercussions for upperclassmen who energetically correct your mindset, professional huntsmen and huntresses are liable to do so as well." Team CRDL, and a few others flinch at that, but do not make a sound. The monster in Skys skin stilling that teams remnants before Ozpins sharp eyes can do so.

"Any who venture to leave after these next seven days, however, will be made to live with the shame and scorn of having betrayed their brothers and sisters in arms lest it be through reasonable retirement, be that for age, injury, or ailment." Ozpin snaps out, voice still calm, but certainly not gentle.

"So I once again implore all eighty four of you brave souls gathered before me; especially those of you whose teams lost members, or whose weapons needed complete re-forging, to contemplate whether the life of a huntsman or huntress is _truly_ your calling in this life." Ozpin continues, voice again gentle. "Teams that lose members to this _personal_ introspection, will have their numbers replenished with second semester Freshman, and Sophomores whom have convalesced from grievous injuries received last year, and the faculty and Kingdom do not believe need to prove themselves again via the trials of Initiation. You are dismissed." At that, much like his speech before initiation, the Headmaster strides from the stage to leave the students to make of his words what they will.

For a few minutes, RWBY and JNPR stand there, letting the other students filter out instead of trying to cut through the crowd. Eventually, Yang breaks the silence. "Eesh, the Headmaster didn't pull any punches, did he?"

Pyrrha nods in agreement, and Weiss replies "He isn't wrong though. Anything less than total commitment to this life, and..." She trails off as the crowd thins enough for the eight friends to start moving towards the exit.

They pass by the remnants of team FSJC, Tina, eyes shrink-wrapped in red huddled into her team leader and boyfrineds side. For his part, Ryse looks lost for what to do. The two new members of the team, a short pale skinned faunus with purple hair, and what looks to be rooster talons from his knees down; and an ochre skinned brunette maybe a head taller than the faunus with her hair in a single, thick braid, are awkwardly trying to start a conversation. They are failing, by the look of it. "I feel kinda sorry for the two new members on that team. Probably going to lose their leader and his partner by the weeks end." Blake observes.

"Why do you think that?" Jaune queries, more than a little confused.

Yang sighs tiredly "Tina had some sort of mental break yesterday. Forgot all of last week happened at all. Apparently they had to show her footage from the Emerald Forests surveillance system for her to believe Flora's dead."

Nora winces "That's, I mean, those two were inseparable since before Signal, from what I heard."

Ren nods as the octet exit the amphitheater and begin walking towards the cafeteria. "Allot of people thought they were romantically involved with how much time they spent together."

Yang shakes her head "Which is kinda stupid if you ask me. Those two set each other up with boyfriends as often as they found their own. There's always idiots who figure time spent together means repressed sexual tension though. By that logic me and Ruby should be getting up to, er..."

"The sort of things you and dad don't want me even _learning_ about until I'm at least forty? Forget about trying anything more than hand-holding or snuggling." Ruby supplies, blinking a little too innocently at her sister as she does so.

Yang almost trips as she spins to glare at her sister and team leader "Who is he, and where does he live so I can-" Blake cuts her partner off by resting a hand on her shoulder and shaking her head.

Pyrrha covers a giggle, before trying to de-escalate the situation further. "You and Ruby probably aren't the best example for the point you're trying to make, considering that you _are_ related." Yang grumbles, but doesn't look like she has any further arguments to make.

Nora giggles "Or horny knuckleheads with their heads in the clouds. Remember all those rumors about what _we_ were supposedly getting up to when we became regular sparring buddies?"

Yang lets out a loud guffaw at that "Oh but if setting them right wasn't fun, wasn't it Nora?" Then, probably remembering why they had started the current conversation in the first place, deflates. "I can't imagine what it must be like to lose someone that close. I guess the headmaster wasn't wrong about what he said in his speech today. This time next month, I might be the last member of team Ruby, not the last letter. A week to bawl my eyes out, then, time to meet my new partner and leader."

Jaune pats his fellow blond on the shoulder after he is jostled to just within arms reach of her by a knot of students headed in the other direction. "Don't worry Yang, none of us are going anywhere."

Pyrrha covers her mouth with her left hand, eyes twinkling "I don't think I could stop being a huntress if I wanted to."

"Yeah, and team Ruby is gonna go the distance too!" The aptly named leader of said team chirps, while thrusting a fist into the air.

A slight blush on her cheeks, Yang squawks out "That's, that's not what I was getting at guys!" A handful of students look up at the group as they make their way to the back of the dinner line, but most students are too used to their antics to react more than that. "Just, you know, what if? Is it right to judge anyone going through something like that when we haven't? Is it cowardice or prudence to back out when no one will think less of you if you do?" The group falls silent at that, whether to order their food or ponder the option open to them for the next seven days is anyone's guess.

Jaune feels his scroll buzz in his pocket, and pulls it out to check who had sent him a message. Sairoarg: "Jaune, I forgot to mention when I stopped by the other day, but everything should be in place that you can start forming more traditional pacts now. Lord Bael has had some of Clan Baels Extra Devils inserting lore and literature into Vales libraries since you were promoted to King. By all estimates, the first summoning could happen any day now. Be ready."

_-*R-DxD*-_

The weekend, for Team JNPR at least, is full of training. Ren spends most of it in a meditative stance, small magic circles flickering in and out of existence as he seeks his innate abilities. Jaune is likewise seated more often than not, though he is studying the tomes Sairoarg had brought him. Nora and Pyrrha, both frustrated by their lack of magical progress, spend their time acclimating to their newly increased physical strength and potential. The wooden training weapons allowing Pyrrha to re-acclimate to foes she cannot rely on her semblance to fight.

Not that Ren and Jaune don't join in the sparring, rather that for most of the weekend it is Nora, with a more and more frequently rime-coated hammer sparring against the Invincible Girl, as opposed to Ren or Jaune. By sunset on Sunday, Ren is able to maintain a respectably sized magic circle for a devil with less than a week as such to his name, and generate a thick fog, reasonably strong wind, or a stream of water and electricity resembling what could be expected from an overpowered shower-head with a few exposed power cords affixed to it. Jaune has a good idea what his friends magic is manifesting as, but is holding his peace until he can be certain.

As for personal progress, Jaune is fairly certain he has a few runic phrases figured out, but still needs to decide on what he will inscribe them on to test them. He also has a good start on a blueprint for a proper base of operations to have built at the heart of his newly desecrated safe zone. Well, dug, not built if he wants to split hairs. However that plan is going to be on hold until he can hire a construction crew from the Underworld to come to Remnant. Of course, nightly grimm hunts to form easy pacts are mixed in with the sparring, study and meditation. A busy weekend, would be an understatement. "Please tell me being a devil isn't all training and hiding in the woods Jaune." Nora groans as the quartet gather on the summoning circle in the rapidly deepening gloom of the Emerald Forests sunset.

Four flashes and they are once again in their dorm room. Pyrrha and Nora both immediately set about getting ready to shower off the sweat and grime the days sparring had left them covered in. "It isn't. Lord Bael has had some of his more trustworthy servants sneaking lore and literature about devils into libraries and onto dustnet forums since I left to start Beacon. Sairoarg told me the other day that his father thinks we will be able to start forming more traditional pacts soon."

Pyrrha looks up from her dresser, pajama top hanging loosely in one hand "That, still sounds like more work, Jaune."

He chuckles, and steps to the side so that Ren can get to his desk. "If you knew anything about the sort of people that are willing to form pacts with devils, you'd know that what we do for 'work' is anything but dull or boring."

Nora pauses by the door, already ready to head out for a shower before settling in to unwind for the rest of the evening. "So, what your saying is that we'll be working with crazy people."

"More... eccentric, than crazy." Jaune counters as he gets his own caddy and a change of clothes ready.

Ren looks up from his desk, his laptop already powered up. "Either crazy or eccentric. Sounds like we'll be working with a lot of huntsmen then." Nora sticks her tongue out at her partner, but before the banter can escalate Pyrrha herds both her and Jaune out of the room to clean up. By the time they get back from their showers, Ren is sitting on the futon, flicking through channels. After he explains that he had just had to polish up his essay for Professor Ports class, they decide to watch a movie before turning in.

About halfway through one of Chrome Nolans Slothman movies, Jaune gets a flash of inspiration. "Gauntlet darts!" he exclaims, having figured out how he can use his runic magic and get around his lack of ranged options in one stroke.

Nora looks up from her spot on the floor, leaned against the futon between Rens legs "Yea Jaune, Slothman has been using those for, like, half the movie now."

He waves his teammates off, mentally going through the basics of the weapon he has in mind, and accepting that he will probably need to talk with Yang and Ruby to get it put together right. Crocea Mors may be both a treasured heirloom and mighty blade in its own right, but his ability to wield it has left him far behind his classmates when it comes to the forging and maintenance of weapons. They finish the movie in more or less companionable silence and turn in for the night.

Monday is, well, Monday. Professor Port implies beringels can't see the color pink. Jaune nearly makes a fool of himself in Ooblecks class when he dozes off, he cant remember what he had been dreaming about, but responding "night vision" after being startled awake by the green haired professor had been the right answer, apparently. Ruby nearly blows up her and Weiss' table during Applied Dust Theory, much to the heiress' consternation. Professor Goodwitch spends a solid fifteen minutes berating Ryse and Verdus so loudly that the groups _not_ under her supervision for the day had been able to hear her. And they returned to their dorm to find an irate looking Rias pacing the length of the room.

Wait, what?

"Umm, hey, Rias. Whats" She turns to glare at him, softens her expression to something more friendly, then shifts back to anger. "umm, whats up?"

Team JNPR file into their room, most of them looking apprehensive and confused, though Jaune has, well, he has a guess as to why they have such an angry and unexpected visitor. "Riser. I'd kill him if I could." The crimson haired devil growls as the door closes.

"Umm, who's Riser?" Nora asks, a slightly wooden grin on her face. "And, well, how did you get here?"

Rias' pacing grinds to a halt, her anger shifting more to sheepishness. "I'm... I'm a, friend of Jaunes. He left his summoning circles open to me" Clearly forcing herself to calm down as she continues to interact with Jaunes team and peerage.

"Hello again." Pyrrha greets her fellow redhead "I take it things aren't getting better with your arranged marriage?"

Rias shakes her head "Considering it hasn't been called off yet, yes. Sorry about barging in like I did Jaune, I just, needed some space." She looks at the rest of the team "Well, aren't you going to properly introduce me? And congratulations on finally getting your peerage started."

Jaune points over his shoulder to Ren "This is Lie Ren, my Bishop as of a few days ago," he then gestures to Nora "And Nora Valkyrie, my rook, reincarnated at the same time." Both Ren and Nora wince slightly at that.

"You said something about an arranged marriage?" Nora queries as she crosses the room to set her books down.

Jaune tosses his jacket at his desk and answers for his friend "Yup. Rias is the younger sister of the current ruler of the Underworld, and second in line of inheritance to the House of Gremory, after her nephew. A few years ago one of the other leading Noble Houses cornered her brother at a gala. Ever since she's been promised to, well..." Jaune trails off, not sure if mentioning Riser will re-anger the calming Rias, or help his friend vent.

"A lecherous, self absorbed, pompous asshole?" She offers, before letting herself bonelessly flop onto their futon. "And he's been getting more insistent about trying to have some sort of formal announcement or celebration now that its only a few years until the planned ceremony. It wouldn't surprise me if he just showed up in my clubroom to force the issue one of these days."

Ren tilts his head, already seated at his desk and pulling homework out of his book bag. "Your clubroom?"

Rias nods "I'm the president of the Occult Research Club at my high school, which is a front for my peerage. The clubroom is our base of operations."

"So, kinda like her just popping into our dorm then?" Nora asks.

Jaune shrugs and takes a seat on the far side of the couch from Rias while his ginger haired rook starts languidly battering at the speedbag she had put up when they moved into the dorm. "Not for much longer. Once the metaphysical distance between Remnant and the Underworld is the same as the Underworld and Earth, I plan to pay for a construction company to put in something more substantial where we have been training in the Emerald Forest. Probably gonna just scrub the circle here once I do that."

"I take it that training spot is right in the middle of the desecrated ground a ways off?" Jaune nods at Rias' guess. "Thats an awfully risky move you made, being that blatant Jaune."

He reaches over to poke her as Pyrrahs head flops over the edge of her bed, her serpent-like crimson ponytail making it halfway to the ground, legs crossed and leaning against the wall, stocking clad feet touching the ceiling. "Theres a rogue fallen angel active in Beacon, and aside from whatever group he is a part of and myself, no other supernatural groups in play on Remnant. It was necessary for our safety and no real risk."

Ren looks up from his spot on his meditation mat "Except for risk to yourself. You could barely walk after making it, and your aura had just started recovering when we came back here after the nights training was done."

Jaune shoots a slightly betrayed look at Ren, before turning back to Rias, who now looks equal parts concerned and upset. "And you're changing the subject Rias. What has Riser been getting up to that has you fleeing to a planet he doesn't even know exists?" Scowling, Rias fishes her phone out of one of her skirts pockets taps the screen a few times then tosses it to Jaune. The contact reads 'Tactless Cad' but Jaune is able to figure out fairly quickly it is Riser going by the tone and word choice of the messages. Of which there is nearly one for every hour in the day, mostly unanswered by Rias. Demands to meet to plan for their wedding. 'Requests' that she join him for a dozen different types of social outings which could only be interpreted as dates were anyone to see them. Threats are as common as corny pick-up lines and attempts at romance.

The deluge goes back for a week and a half, and only seems to be broken when the blond noble is asleep. A few other mystery breaks are there, though, the fact that several of them have clearly post-coital selfies including the devil in question and different members of his peerage ending the lull, it isn't really that much of a mystery why he had stopped harassing his unwilling fiance. Jaune gestures to Pyrrha, and Rias nods, so he tosses her the phone. As Pyrrha goes through the phone, her usual pleasant smile nowhere to be found, Rias prompts "So, Pyrrha, which one of Jaunes pieces are you?"

Face now set in a scowl, Pyrrha tosses the phone to Nora, who catches it effortlessly, her right hand keeping the speedbag going as she scrolls with her left. "I'm Jaunes Queen." Pyrrha answers her fellow crimson haired beauty. "And, for what its worth, I really am sorry that you've been saddled with such an... odious, man."

Before Pyrrha can say any more, Nora levels a hay-maker at her speedbag that has her lofted bed slamming into the wall behind it. "We're helping her, Jaune." Something muffled can be heard through the wall, probably a complaint, but everyone in the room ignores that.

Jaune can feel his mouth twisting into an unhappy frown as he forces himself to relax into the couch. "As much as I want to, I don't think there's anything any of us could do. Rias and I are just a pair of young Kings with incomplete peerages. The rest of you guys haven't even been devils for a week, Lord Phenex is the head of the wealthiest Clan of the Seventy Two pillars with centuries of experience. He wants this as badly as Riser does, best case scenario we _might_ be able to get him to arch an eyebrow if whatever plan we come up with is unorthodox enough."

Ren slides the phone across his desk so Rias can reclaim it when she is ready. "I take it he's more interested in your filial ties than anything?"

Rias nods at the pink eyed young devils question "Lord Phenex? Yes. I'm one of the only pure-blooded devil women near Risers age with similar social status." She reaches over to reclaim her phone and slip it back into her pocket. "For Riser I'd be the crown jewel of his harem, but at the end of the day he's as beholden to Lord Phenex's wishes as I am to my brothers."

While Jaune and Nora share a confused look, Pyrrha lets out a small gasp before lowering herself back to the ground from her bed "Ren, if you're suggesting what I think you are-"

Rias, face hard and eyes fierce cuts the other redhead off "Anything to get away from Riser."

The black haired teen nods "One of our friends is the heiress to the single largest corporation on Remnant. She probably has lawyers on retainer."

Jaune is the next to figure out what Ren had been hinting at. "A Remnantian lawyer who wont know who he's crossing or what he's doing by drafting Articles of Renunciation for a girl being forced into an arranged marriage with a reprehensible asshole."

Pyrrha nods "Add in a decent bribe to a courthouse clerk in the Underworld to fast-track the paperwork to make you an emancipated minor..."

Rias lets out a sigh as her eyes drift shut. "And I have everything I need to go from Rias Gremory, second in the line of succession for the Gremory Clan to just, plain, Rias. It'd work, but I'd rather keep it as a last resort." Team JNPR nod in understanding at Rias' thoughts on the plan. "Lets go, I don't know how long I'll be able to be away from Kuoh town before someone outside my peerage notices."

_-*R-DxD*-_

Ozpin is sitting in his office, enjoying a final cup of hot cocoa, reveling in the comfort of a peaceful academy, being caught up on his clerical work, and uninterrupted plans for holding Salem at bay before heading back to his home when Phanuel strides out of the elevator. He had not planned on meeting with the Fallen Angel, and the set of his old friends face and body posture suggests that he will not enjoy the conversation. His suspicion is all but confirmed when Phanuel angles for the hidden drinks cabinet instead of Ozpins desk. The immortal wizard acquiesces to Phanuels unspoken requests and toggles the switch to reveal the cabinet. The fallen releases his illusion as he fixes himself the same scotch and coffee he had had during their last candid discussion, then makes his way to the chairs opposite Ozpin.

Phanuel does not sit, rather, he begins pacing back and forth in front of Ozpins desk, sipping from his drink intermittently. Inwardly grimacing when he notices Phanuels fu manchu quivering along with the fallen angels agitation. "I take it you have news?"

Phanuel takes a deep breath, a long drink from the glass he had taken from the closet, then sits. "I need another set of eyes at Beacon, and it may be prudent to get a few of my people placed at Signal as well."

No good news then. "And your reasoning, Phanuel?"

"I only have the initial findings from Vale, but I can say with confidence that at least thirteen Fallen Angels active in our home." The fallen rumbles "My sources are confident that none of them are higher than a Lieutenant of the Host, so six winged at worst."

Ozpin nods "Compared to you, a former General with ten wings." not entirely certain what has his old friend so flustered.

Phanuel shakes his head. "We have more, solid, and worrying, intelligence. Namely, that the Winchesters, who have have close ties with the Colt, Remington, Heckler, Walther and Koch families; are also connected to the Myriads representatives in Vale." Those names have Ozpin feeling his centuries. When vale had been a feudal kingdom, those had been some of the most powerful noble houses, and largest obstacles to his efforts to transition the Kingdom to a democratic republic. "The patriarchs of all six families have gathered together on a monthly basis for at least a century."

Ozpin nods, far from happy. "Those families have been fast allies for longer than that. And the mixed lineages make it more a Clan than old alliance." He pauses, takes a drink from his cocoa, then adds "and Cardin will inherit both the estate and title of Lord when Denim passes."

Phanuel nods "Most of my people are rusty, but it isn't that far of a stretch to expect the other fallen to have similar groups answering to them."

Ozpin pinches the bridge of his nose "If memory serves, in the Heavenly Hosts would have a pair of sergeants – four winged angels answering to a single lieutenant; each of whom would have five malakhim, or plain, two winged angels, answering to them." Ozpin pauses "Is this any different with a Myriad?"

Phanuel tilts his cup back and forth at Ozpin, the vessel already drained enough that nothing spills from it. "The angelic organizational structures are the same. The difference being that in a Myriad, each angel is allowed up to a certain number of vassal mortal families. They are also responsible to protect and ensure the success of said families, but a malakhim is allowed half a dozen, and the number increases by four for every order of angel you move up beyond that."

For a few minutes, the only sound in the cavernous office is that of the decorative clockwork ticking away. "If we were to assume a single Lieutenant per Kingdom, Menagerie included, it would take a major crisis to entirely remove their influence from even one kingdom, or we would cause one in doing so. I take it you have insight on the demeanor of the Myriad of Destruction as well?"

"Zealous enough to make the Old Testament seem tame." Phanuel replies plainly. He takes a deep breath "I have additional news, Ozma." Another pause, a sip from his glass. "A few days ago, an area about two miles in diameter was desecrated in the Emerald Forest."

Ozpin feels an eyebrow quirk, and sadness tug at his heart "I had thought Mr. Arc had better intentions than that. I take it you have plans to purify the ground before we bring our wayward devil to task?"

Phanuel shakes his head "I triple checked, no disappearances, nothing pointing to the number of sacrifices that should be needed to taint that large of an area as deeply as he did. And, if I am being truthful, I would only dare trespass on his territory for an emergency, and with as much time to prepare myself as I could afford. Even then doing so would be excruciating for me. White feathers or black, for any angel less powerful than me, that patch of forest is the same as the Holy See would be to a devil."

Ozpin feels, somewhat, less worried and disappointed at that. "Jaune is the first devil we know of to posses an aura, he may have done something new, or something reckless. Still, for things to have escalated to the point where Mr. Arc feels the need for such defenses... I take it you have someone in mind for your extra set of eyes here at Beacon?"

Phanuel nods "One of my best Inquisitor trainers, and one of my only that hasn't gone rusty in the centuries of peace we've known since coming to Remnant."

Ozpin fights to keep a scowl off his face. While he had kept true to his word on not spreading the faith his people departed from, or train humans or faunus to act as mortal servants, Ozpin is not strictly happy that the ability to do so still exists. "Then your new Teachers Assistant will be able to begin as soon as they arrive at Beacon."

* * *

Whew, a bit less excitement than the Peerage Arc, I'll admit, but some more pieces need to get moved into place before the showdown with Suriel, especially if its gonna be a satisfying one. Probably gonna have one more chapter before getting into the events of Forever Fall and The Stray, plus more worldbuilding/unification being fit in as and when.

2/27 update: Totally forgot that Ren and Nora already had a conversation with Rias via scroll last chapter. Woops.

Love it? Hate it? Able to see the curvature of space-time and slowly losing your sanity and humanity? Drop a review, I'd love to hear about it!


	11. Chapter 11

Well, color me flattered, over 300 favorites before I hit a dozen chapters. I can't thank all of you enough for all the support/feedback you've given me. Closing in on the end of Volume 1, and the meat of Season 1 from the cannon side of RWBY and Highschool DxD now, so strap in for a wild ride for the next few chapters!

To my (awesome) anon reviewers: My guys, I cant reply to your reviews when ya do it the way you did! That said: on OC's, I plan to be sparing with them, but with how wrapped up in canon events/schemes most secondary, tertiary and antagonistic characters from both franchises are dont have much time to go jumping between worlds. At least for now that is. On character bashing (in general): yea, no, that's tasteless at best, and usually just sloppy and/or lazy storytelling imho. Jaune unlocking devil Auras: Patience is a virtue, buddy, much like the escalation of tensions with the Fallen I've introduced, I don't aim to wreck the narrative by racing ahead to the short term fun bits when there's building blocks to be laid down for later on story arcs and adventures.

Side-note, it warms my withered heart just how much hatred has been directed at Suriel after the Peerage arc.

And without further ado, I dont own RWBY, Highschool DxD, or make a single gorram dime off of this fic. Enjoy the next chapter my friends.

* * *

Jaune, Pyrrha and Weiss are, more or less, patiently lounging in the waiting room of Shamrock Principles law office. "How does a guy end up with a name like Shamrock Principle, does he come from a family of lawyers or teachers or something?" Jaune wonders aloud from one of the cushy black leather armchairs.

Weiss looks up, standing out like a sore thumb against the warm russet-hued walls in the comfortable but not too brightly lamp-lit, shades half-drawn room, replies from her perch on a matching sofa "It's an alias he took on to avoid fiction with his family. They _are_ traditionally lawyers, but Shamrocks road to his own practice was..."

Weiss glances at the receptionist, a deeply tanned bleach blond faunus with enough makeup and piercings that she might very well be a cleaned up streetwalker, and big, droopy ears that wouldn't be out of place on a basset hound. "Oh, you don't need to mince words Miss Schnee. Shamrocks willing to bend the rules and laws near to breaking to get a win for his clients."

Pyrrha looks up from the opposite side of the couch Weiss is on. "Bend the laws? Wasn't he nearly debared nearly a dozen times?" Her clipped tone and furrowed brow making her opinion on Vales slipperiest, shadiest celebrity lawyer fairly obvious.

The receptionist shrugs, and goes back to filing her nails. "Half of those were his family trying to get him away from practicing law to save face, and the other half was when he actively _broke_ the law to win the case for his clients." Both Weiss and Pyrrhas faces are swiftly set into angry scowls at that revelation, which the receptionist just laughs at. "Oh, don't give me that face you two. He only takes stupid risks like that for those annoying, sob-story, may as well be pro bono charity cases. Jacques gets the letter of the law and not an inch more."

"You're... being awfully forthcoming." Jaune interjects, feeling more than a little wary of the chatty receptionists ease with what should be sensitive information.

She shrugs "Mr. Schnee may hire Shamrock on occasion, but he doesn't like word of it being spread around. His PR image is already bad enough. Add to that the fact that your friend is clearly old money or some sort of nobility from outside the kingdom, looking to break ties with her family for forcing an arranged marriage, and anything I tell you three isn't leaving this room in any meaningful manner."

"Huh, good point, didn't think of that." Jaune replies a bit flatly, earning a smirk from Pyrrha and an eye-roll from Weiss.

Jaunes scroll starts buzzing in his pocket, he pulls it out, to see 'Ravel' superimposed over a picture Kuisha had snapped of them chatting at one of the Young Devils Balls last year. Ravel, hair not in those ridiculous ponytails for once, but flowing freely down her back, in a slinky, form hugging powder-pink martini dress, left leg visible to the upper thigh where it extends from the dress' slit with how she is standing and Jaune looking, he likes to think, fairly good in his fitted black tuxedo. Both of them laughing over a joke someone off-screen had made with mostly full champagne flutes in their hands. Both Pyrrha and Weiss are frowning at him. He declines the call. Five times. "Hey, Ravel, whats up?"

The image on the other side of the scroll is a strange one, Ravel, wrapped up in a poofy crimson and red robe, face mostly obscured by a facial mask, looking more than a little pissed. "Jaune, you wouldn't happen to know where Rias is, would you?"

Crap. "Umm, no, why would I? And, umm, why are you asking?"

Ravels deep blue eyes narrow, her disbelief even more obvious than it would be were her hair not tied up and back to keep it out of the mask. "Because Riser just dragged me out of the spa to ask me if I know where 'his flighty fiance' has run off to this time. And you're her friend too, so it isn't _that_ big of a stretch for her to flee to..." Ravel recognizes the stranger behind him on screen, and the unfamiliar room. "Actually, where are _you,_ Jaune Arc? And who are you with?"

Jaune glances around nervously. Partial truths, lies of omission, he can manage those well enough when he needs to be deceptive. But an outright fabrication? Ravel will see right through him. He glances over at Pyrrha, who looks just as stricken as he feels, then Weiss, who simply looks lost. Shit.

"Oh, one of Jaunes sister, Saffron, is a student at Eastern Vale University was at a protest over the weekend. Some of the other students got a bit, out of hand, I'm sure you know how those things go, ma'am." Jaune shifts the screen so the receptionist currently saving his and Rias' bacon is on screen. "His good friend, Weiss, offered to set Mr. Arcs sister up with a consult here at the firm, in case the VPD decides to bring her in for some reason. Of course, Saffron had nothing to do with the unrest and any such police action would be spurious accusations and profiling, we would defend her pro bono were any charges pressed."

Ravel blinks owlishly at the receptionist, before collecting herself and replying "I see. I'm sorry for having taken your time ma'am." The receptionist nods, a solicitous smile on her face. Jaune feels a slender hand pushing his mouth shut as he turns his scroll back to face Pyrrha, Weiss and himself. "So you're just as clueless where she went as I am then. Sorry for jumping to conclusions, Jaune. It's just that wherever Rias went her, scroll, isn't getting any reception. Calls go right to voice-mail,and texts cant be received. You know how Riser can be."

Jaune arches an eyebrow at the other blond. "Do you really want me to answer that honestly, Ravel?"

Frowning, one hand going to her hip, Ravel counters "He isn't nearly as bad as you and Rias' like to say he is, Jaune." Not replying to her defense of Riser serves just as well as a blisteringly stern rebuke would. The silence swiftly becoming uncomfortable she continues "Right, I'll let you and your friends get back to worrying about your sister then. Enjoy the rest of your day, Jaune."

Jaune nods, he and Pyrrha return the pleasantry, and the call is ended. No later than his scroll is in his pocket the receptionist shifts in her seat to shout "Clocks running out, boss!"

Less than five minutes later a stunned looking Rias walks out of the sole office in the suite, clutching a manila envelop to her chest like a toddler would a doll. Shortly behind her is a stocky man in his middle years, with a clean shaven face and neatly trimmed chestnut brown hair. He's clad in a forest green suit fitted to make his thick frame seem more powerful than pudgy. His face is sporting the same cheshire grin that has seen cartel bosses walk free, pimps collecting payments from the Kingdom and murderers receive a light slap on the wrist. "It's been a pleasure working with you, Miss Gremory. I hope we will be able to do so again under, more favorable, circumstances."

Rias thanks the man, and the four teens make their way out of the strip mall office, shielding their eyes from the late afternoon glare as they look around the mostly abandoned parking lot. Two other units on the strip mall are abandoned, a convenience store that takes up enough space to probably have been two units at some point has a handful of customers visible through the full wall windows, where they aren't plastered with advertisements and sale signs. The hot-shot lawyers office had been shockingly close to one of the seedier parts of the Kingdom, close enough that were the quartet would be terrified to be walking the streets so close to dusk were they not as powerful as they are.

The last unit on the strip mall looks to be a combat school, but "Striking Serpent" looks fairly run down, and this close to the slums Jaune doubts it has any students making it into Beacon more than once or twice a decade. A quartet of thuggish looking men in matching cheap suits, red ties hanging loose and wide brim, crimson banded fedoras resting on their heads leave the school as his eyes fall on it. All four have workout bags in their hands and look utterly _beat. _

For a moment, the thugs bristle like they want to start a fight, until Weiss' scroll begins to blare out a poppy rock tune, the one the heiress' and her partner had been caterwauling the night the two teams had went out clubbing, if Jaune isn't mistaken. One of the thugs eyes bug out at the image on the screen, probably one Weiss had snapped of her partner during combat class, considering Crescent Rose is unfurled and there is no ground in sight, and grabs two of the others shoulders, shaking his head.

Jaune is too engrossed in watching the hired muscles perplexing and rapid flight from what, currently, look like three pretty teenage girls and a wiry kid the same age, to catch any of Weiss conversation. He turns back to his friends just as the Schnee is sliding her scroll back into her white leather purse where it rests on her pale purple, knee length pencil skirt clad hips. Her white, form hugging blouse accentuating her modest bust without showing any of it. "I hope the three of you don't mind if I split off from you here. My team is getting dinner at a noodle place that isn't too far of a walk, but it isn't in the same direction as the bullhead docks either."

Jaune looks at his, friend – he hopes at least, who currently looks every inch the heiress she is, with none of the dangerous air she normally carries about her as a huntress in training. It's less than three blocks from one of the rougher parts of town, and dusk is closing in on them. "Are you sure you'll be alright on your own, Snow Angel?"

Weiss, scowling, pulls her scroll back out, and starts tapping at the screen. Moments later, her rocket-locker touches down, the heiress grabs Myrtenaster out of it, slams the door shut, slaps it on its way back to the academy, and shoves her weapon through one of her skirts belt loops. Pyrrha side-eyes her partner with a slight frown, and Rias poorly disguises her chuckling at the exchange as a cough. "Its been a pleasure to meet you, Rias. Hopefully you wont need to use what Mr. Principle wrote up for you, but if you do..."

Rias, still clad in her Kuoh Academy uniform, waves the Heiress off "Don't worry, I have enough funds and friends that are strictly mine to not need to worry too much about the ensuing what-ifs." Weiss crosses the street to head off towards her teammates, while Rias, Pyrrha and himself turn to the left to make their way back to the bullhead docks. With Rias on his left and Pyrrha on his right, they look like a trio of high school students headed home for the day. Pyrrha, clad in a pair of fitted and faded jeans, as well as a shirt nearly the same shade as her hair, which is currently falling down her back unbound. Emblazoned on the shirt is a silhouette of herself from behind, likely walking towards a match, 'invincible' scrawled under the images feet in the place of ground, Pyrrha looks more like a Pyrrha Nikos fangirl than the genuine article, and could easily pass for Rias sister. After half a block of walking more or less in silence, Rias interjects "Jaune, I'm sorry for accidentally intruding on your territory, but I formed a pact with Mr. Principle instead of paying him in lien."

Jaune misses a step and nearly trips at that. "You – How?"

She shrugs "I had him word a few things differently enough from the norm and requested enough extra clauses that he figured out I wasnt having the articles drawn up for any Remnantian nation. He pressed for answers, and I ended up explaining the supernatural world as we know it to him. We ended up forming a pact as payment, and I'm pretty sure he'll be a regular customer for me, considering he had me leave his a handful of summoning circles."

Jaune chuckles, and shakes his head. "It's fine, Rias. Do I even want to know what you ended up doing for him?"

Rias waves her finger at him "Even if you wanted to, confidentiality on my end is part of the pact. You don't need to worry though, it was a fairly benign request." The trio falls more or less silent at that, as they arrive at the bullhead docks. There is a fairly large crowd of Beacon students as well as their friends and family, so the trio sticks to innocuous chatter about friends and funny happenings at their respective schools. The bullhead they end up on is nearly full, and, once they reach Beacon is almost immediately filled again by family and faculty leaving for the night. Once they reach JNPRs dorm, Rias brings talk back to more serious matters. "So, Jaune, is there any reason you recreated the Suicide Forest so close to beacon?"

Nora looks up from her desk, startled from her homework both by the trios return and Rias words "He made a what now?"

"The desecrated ground out in the forest. One of the reasons devils don't normally create it, especially as a safe haven for our own on Earth, and Remnant, now, is that supernaturally unaware humans feel, compelled, to act on their desires when they are on it." Rias explains.

Ren pokes his head over the edge of his bed "That doesn't explain how Jaune made a Suicide Forest."

Rias shakes her head "Well, it isn't guaranteed to become a suicide forest, but desecrated ground tends to develop leanings the same as reincarnated devils." She plants a hand on her hip, slipping into 'lecture' mode as Jaune and Pyrrha flop onto the futon, the former looking sheepish and guilty, the latter genuinely curious. "And, a secluded forest, with plenty of places a person could hide away in while you stew in your own misery and depression, combined with the general accepting, safe feel a desecrated sanctuary like what Jaune made will have for anything not angelic..."

Nora winces "Yea, I can see how that might turn into a suicide hot-spot."

"Hey, its secluded enough, and a dangerous place for civilians to get to, so it could just end up a place where students can hunker down and catch a breath when their out training or culling grimm." Jaune tries to defend himself.

Rias levels a slightly judgmental glare at him "Sure, that could totally happen. And if you and your team has enough kinky sex out there, it could end up Remnants Impregnation Forest."

Pyrrha and Nora both blush at that, and Ren retreats back over the edge of his bed and to the textbook he had apparently been reading before their return. And Jaune freezes up. For a moment. Until what Rias had jokingly suggested sinks in and his eyes bug out. Had he been eating or drinking anything he'd probably be hacking a lung out right now. "Fine, fine, I'll ward the area so that humans have a strong aversion to entering it. It'll probably be good practice for Ren and Pyrrha too." Nora pouts at that, but considering that all she has been able to consciously accomplish with her magic thus far is teleportation between summoning circles, it isn't an unfair statement.

Rias chuckles at JNPRs byplay, before centering herself on the rug covering the summoning circle. "Thank you again for the help, Jaune. Hopefully I wont need to use it, but..."

Jaune nods "More options is always better. You'll let me know how things turn out?"

Still grinning, Rias replies "It'd be hard not to, considering I plan on relocating my peerage to Remnant if I have to go with this plan." She hefts the envelope Shamrock had enclosed the documentation he drew up for her in at the end of the sentence.

Before Jaune can so much as utter a 'wait what' Rias vanishes in a flash of crimson. For a few moments the quartet of hunters in training just sit there, stunned by the other devils revelation and sudden departure. "Did, did she just..." Pyrrha trails off, clearly as much at a loss for something to say as the rest of her team.

The silence holds for a few more minutes. Nora is the next to break it "So, why are her magic circles red and ours are all that weird dirty tie dye effect?"

Jaune finally recovers enough to chuckle at Rias' playful way of telling him her plans should her brother not acquiesce to her wishes and call off her engagement. He's talked with Sona enough times to know Rias and her peerage are quite accommodating as far as neighbors go. "Oh, that's an easy one. Most devils magic circles are tied to their family, and, in the case of members of the Pillars or nobility, a filial affinity. When a devil is re-incarnated or recruited into a peerage they become part of their Kings household, and get the family magic circle as well."

Jaune pauses, remembering that he had finished one of his side projects the night before, and deciding now is as good a time as any to distribute the results. "So, in theory, were any of you to reach High Class, and decide to start your own peerage, your magic circle would revert to what your own filial circle would be. Though, with all four of us being reincarnated devils, our current circles are probably personal, and the filial circles would be a mix of our own and who we end up having kids with."

"Don't you mean who we end up marrying?" Pyrrha interjects as Jaune backs away from his desk to see her shifted on the futon to look out their window, and Nora with her face all but buried in her homework.

He shrugs "I mean, ideally, yea, but, well, life doesn't always go the way it should." He starts handing out the small slips of paper he had retrieved from his desk. "These are summoning circles keyed to each of us, and, if I got everything right, one of us activating our copies should be the mental equivalent of an emergency siren to the rest of the team."

"Why would we..." Nora trails off as she looks at the tags Jaune had handed her, probably remembering the fact that he had had to bring everyone on the team aside from himself back from the dead as devils over the space of two days. Everyone stays quiet for a few moments before Nora presses on "Right, if any of us are alone and in danger, or something super suspicious is happening, bring all of us in." Pyrrha nods at that, and Ren hums in agreement from his bed. Accepting the stilted acknowledgment of his plan as enough, Jaune moves to his desk to start on his essay for Ooblecks class tomorrow. He'd probably put it off for too long, but if he can eke out a C he'll call it a win.

_-*R-DxD*-_

"Despite having emerged victorious from the Faunus Wars, many faunus, especially veterans and former..."

Yang leans over Jaunes shoulder as he does his best to focus on Ooblecks lecture "Hey, Jaune, whats the real scoop on your friend from the other day?"

"Huh?" Jaune suavely responds to his friend shocking him out of his near torpor trying to follow the professors ramblings. "Oh, you mean Rias. Like I told you four when we were trying to convince Weiss to help her out, she's from old money. Parents don't want her marrying below her station and all that."

Yang glares at him and crosses her arms, the action, combined with her uniform causes her bust to stand out even more than usual. "Yea, bullshit. Weiss may have bought it, but people just don't _do_ crap like arranged marriages anymore."

"Like I said, she isn't from Vale. Shes Vacuan." Jaune shoots back, doggedly sticking to his guns and their cover story.

Yangs glare doesn't soften, nor does she look away from the blond devil. "Hey, Doc?" About half the class snickers at that. This is far from the first time a student, or group of them who had been blatantly ignoring the scatter-brained professor ask him a question mid-lecture to settle a debate or slake their own curiosity on a subject. Or get him talking about something more interesting. It really could be either most of the time.

The bespectacled professor all but teleports to the stairs next to where teams RWBY and JNPR are sitting. Ruby nearly jumps out of her skin and lets out a yelp as the professors sudden appearance startles her awake, earning her a glare from Weiss and a look of sympathy from Pyrrha. "Yes, Miss Xiao Long?"

Yang spends a few moments blinking and trying to collect her thoughts, before asking "Do, um, do any of the kingdoms still practice arranged marriages?" The brawler asking her question drawing Ooblecks attention just long enough for Blake to slip her novel back into her bookbag, leaving only her textbook and notebook in front of her.

Smirking, the professor darts away to stand near his desk again "No, Miss Xiao Long, Vale is perhaps the most forward-thinking Kingdom in that regard. Atlas' upper class are notoriously inclusive, and, while they rarely go so far, I doubt Miss Schnee, or her siblings will be allowed to wed anyone who hasn't been carefully vetted by Jacques. Mistrals wealthy are more concerned with which criminal syndicates those their children become besotted with are affiliated with than station of birth, though special attention is payed to the connections any nuptials may form. Menagerie may, technically, be considered as contemporaries to Vale, but many rearwards thinking scholars do not yet consider it a Kingdom in its own right, and even then, only the Belladonnas and Albains have been consistently wealthy and influential to be considered nobility."

About half the class turns to Blake at that, who mumbles "Not related, obviously." at their attention, though she looks more sad than her usual aloof, nearly apathetic nature after her refutal.

Oobleck frowns for a moment as well, before continuing. "Finally, Vacuo, still being a functional oligarchy despite having elections and many of the other trappings of modern democracy, is the only nation where the wealthy and influential can still be considered Nobles, not simply upper class. In Vacuo an arranged marriages are commonplace amongst the nobility, though whether that is to keep a firm grip on what little power there is to hold, or undo the damages centuries of inbreeding did to Vacuan nobilities gene pool up for debate. The Nobles are quite tight-lipped about it, and, surprisingly, simply asking them which it is gets you thrown out of galas and not invited back."

As Oobleck begins to go on about different forms of government, and their evolution over the course of history, many of the students again tune him out, maybe one or two out of any given team paying proper attention. Yang is the first in Jaunes group of friends to speak up "Alright, so I guess you weren't lying about how she's more or less stuck with that creep. Still doesn't explain _why_ her parents would agree to it. I mean, from the pics he sent her you'd think the guy has his own harem."

Jaune grimaces at that "He does. Its disguised as his personal Domestic Staff and bodyguards, but..."

Nora, voice barely above a growl, interjects "I still don't get why those girls put up with it though."

"Most of them were lower class, living on the streets, or in some other compromised position when Riser found them." Jaune answers with a shrug. "To them, employment by a Noble houses third son, even if its common knowledge what his staff ends up doing for him beat the alternative. Even if it means sharing for the ones that ended up falling for him."

Pyrrha, looking a bit green, prompts "Jaune, I know he has his sister, Ravel... working, for him. Do they?"

Weiss all but gags, Yang looks ready to head to the nearest airship dock to mete out justice, Blake is blushing slightly and glancing at her bookbag where the notebook she doesn't think anyone knows she has rests, and Ruby is blinking owlishly as Pyrrha struggles to maintain eye contact with him. "No. She, respects Riser more than anyone else on Remnant, nearly to the point of hero-worship, but she puts her foot down when its important. Riser lets some of the more... set in their ways, traditionalists think what they like, and is strong enough to teach any of the other nobles too dumb to get his ploy a lesson in, quiet, duels. He's easily the best fighter in his family, despite having two older brothers, and Ravel not being a slouch."

The other prospective hunters and huntresses calm down at that. However, Ruby does press "That still doesn't answer the question about why her family agreed to the marriage, Jaune. Or why Weiss didn't know about the Gremory and Phenex families." Weiss bristles at the tail end of her partners blunt statement, clearly not liking the implication that she is ignorant as to the affairs of the rich and powerful compared to Jaune.

He sighs, really having hoped the tidbit of, admittedly doctored, information on Riser would distract his human friends. At least he'll be able to lay the groundwork for Rias coming to Vale should she need to go through with the escape option from Riser she had had helped her craft yesterday. "Ehh, they're only regional nobility, not big international players like the Schnee are." Weiss calms at that, though she still has a scowl on her face that could strip paint. "Plus, the Gremory are in a strange situation on top of that. Her older brother, Sirzechs, is the governor of the province they live in, so his son, and Rias' nephew Millicas, will inherit the seat of the province if the Gremory aren't voted out. However, as Governor, Sirzechs cant inherit the rest of the Gremories holdings and assets, so Rias will be the head of the Gremory House eventually."

Weiss scowls, but her features carry a hint of begrudging admiration "So, by forcing this marriage through, the Phenex House gains massive control over the Gremory. Enough that it isn't that big of a stretch for one of Risers older brothers to be able to overthrow, or at least depose, Sirzechs, through political pressure." Jaune nods at the heiress assessment. "I'm guessing that financially..."

"Both are based in one of the bigger port cities to the northeast of Vacuo city proper. The Gremory have controlling interests in several of the maritime and airship freight companies that connect Vacuo to Atlas and Vale via Patch. The Phenex have a comparable stake in the overland interests connecting the ports to the rest of Vacuo." He pauses, notices Weiss inquisitive face, adds "Lord Phenex cornered Zeoticus Gremory during a ball a few years ago. If Rias cant get herself out, House Gremory is..."

Weiss nods, though the rest of teams JNPR and RWBY look utterly lost "Her leaving the family may even be for the best in the long term compared to a snare like that. Unless, of course, a more powerful family were to move in."

Jaune shoots Weiss a flat look "Weiss, I know I asked for your help in this, but an arranged marriage to a different family only technically solves Rias' problem. _If_ she marries she wants to do it for love, not politics." He pauses when Weiss deflates a bit at that, but he presses on anyways "Besides, outside help in a manner like this would be as good as blood in shark infested waters."

The heiress sighs "Yes, I know. And I will keep to my word and not contact father about this until the situation is resolved."

At that, the bell rings, and the rest of the students begin standing to leave for their next class. "So, could anyone else follow that?" Ruby asks without a trace of shame in her voice.

"Nope. Anyone pay attention to the rest of Ooblecks lecture? Chances are some of what he went over today will end up on the test." Nora chirps back, Yang nods in agreement as she clears the assorted chip bags and candy wrappers she had been snacking on the entire period from the table intended to hold books and notebooks.

"I did." Ren interjects, both Pyrrha and Blake waggling their hands to imply they had caught some of what the professor had said.

Jaune scratches at the back of his head, more than a bit embarrassed at how distracted he hand ended up "Mind sharing?"

Blake shoots an unamused half-glare at the less studious members of the teams "Only if you don't make a habit of it."

_-*R-DxD*-_

The rest of the day had been, not exactly tiring, but it had played out far from smoothly. By the time JNPR return to their dorm, all that the four of them want to do is zone out for a few hours, then sleep. Which they are able to start, at least. Until Jaune feels not one, but four familiar tugs at the back of his mind not too long after sunset. Recognizing that none of the summon requests are the sort that get forwarded to, specialists, he does his duty as King and distributes three of them to his team and peerage. "Hate to be the bearer of bad news guys, but we're all being summoned."

Pyrrha tilts her head, then flinches as Jaune shuffles the request he had decided to allocate to her over. "So, how does this work?" Nora asks, before she jumps as the strange sensation startles her as well.

"Normally, the person uses a summoning circle specifically keyed to the devil they want to summon. After the first visit, you schedule any repeat summons." Jaune explains, as he transfers over Rens request. "Problem is, devils aren't exactly established on Remnant, and the three of you have only been devils for a few days. So the circles that have been distributed are only keyed to the peerage, not any person in particular."

Pyrrha, looking a bit apprehensive, interjects "So, anyone can summon us whenever they want?"

Jaune shakes his head "The ritual mortals have to use to activate the circle specifies that it needs to be after sunset, but before midnight. And that is only for the arcane equivalent of a walk-in customer. And even then, you still have to respond by actually teleporting to the summoner." He pauses, before gesturing at the where the circle lies hidden. "Normally you have to make your own circle, but me etching one into the floor saves a bit of effort. Now, wings out, strike an impressive pose, and try your best to form a pact. I'll go last."

Nora is the first to go, wings flared wide, fists planted on her hips, a wide grin on her face and feet firmly planted at shoulder width before she vanishes in a flash. Ren is next, his wings extended as high as he can get them, eyes closed, head tilted back and arms flung wide before he, too, vanishes. Pyrrha falls into a languid ready stance, wings half-folded behind her in a way that would have them out of the way in a fight, but still visible. Peerage seen off, Jaune flares his own wings wide, crosses his arm, and lets a small, almost cocky grin cross his face before teleporting to his summoner. As the light clears, the first thing he notices is that the room he is now in is, very, familiar. Identical, in fact, save for the beds and desks being in different places, and different furniture.

Then a mortified shriek pierces his ears, and he turns to see one Velvet Scarletina pulling her onesies zipper shut in a panic on the floor. Sitting on the brown leather couch, Coco is similarly buttoning up her black silk pajama top back up. Hints of poofy powder pink, and slender slivers of disks barely darker than pale skin warring to either stay in or be purged from his mind. "Umm, Jaune, what are you doing here?" The RA prompts. "If this is some prank you're pulling with your semblance..."

Velvet finally finishes closing up her pajamas and scampers back onto the couch, face as red as Pyrrhas hair, where she grabs a bottle of some sort of clear alcohol and taking a quick drag off of it. "I'm a devil, you summoned me. This is the part where we figure out what you want to form a pact with me." CFVYs dorm has a pair of bunk beds, one to either side of the couch the two girls are sitting on which is centered in front of the window. Past the bunks are a pair of desks along either wall, then a decent sized TV to one side of the door, and a massive wardrobe on the other. Between the desks three other, regular sized, dressers sit.

Velvet looks between her scowling leader and the smirking underclassman "Umm, are you, are you actually-" Jaune retracts just his left wing, extends it and retracts the right, flares them both then retracts them a final time, spinning a few magic circles to life and setting them to orbit around him before blinking them out of existence as well.

For a few moments the dorm room is silent, until Coco breaks it "Right. One of this years freshmen is a devil. I... how does that even work? I mean, we weren't expecting a stooge in a red jumpsuit, but, well..." Coco trails off, before taking the glass next to her on the end table and sipping from it, clearly trying to get her usual 'too cool' demeanor back in place.

Jaune shrugs "I was pretty stupid as a kid. Got reincarnated as a devil at six." He pauses, tries to think of a nicer way to ask what has been bugging him since he showed up in the dorm down the hallway "So, since you got me, not a devil gigolo, getting ravished by a supernatural lover wasn't in you plans." Velvets blush comes back with a vengeance, and Coco flinches at that. "So, why weren't you two all the way dressed when you summoned me?" Noticing that both of them look a touch buzzed, he decides to press on "And, if you dont mind me asking, whats the occasion?"

Blush slowly fading again, Velvet forces a chuckle, and answers "Well, we didn't actually expect the whole 'summoning a devil' thing to work."

"And its my birthday!" Coco exclaims, thrusting her right fist into the air. "Yats an Fox are out getting a place ready for my actual party this weekend, so me an the Bun are having a girls night."

Velvet looks over to her leader, then Jaune, before asking "So, whats it like, being a devil?"

Taking the implied invitation, Jaune plops down on one of team CFVYs chairs "A lot of this, though, admittedly less awkward, plus life or death battles with fringe elements of other supernatural communities, and magical monster cleanup to keep the mortals blissfully ignorant." He pauses to glance between the two girls. "Add in a healthy dose of politicking and intrigue to, for the devils attached to the upper nobility like I am."

"Whats it like?" Coco all but blurts, before swiftly looking away and taking another drink. When she is greeted with silence, a dumbly blinking Jaune, and Velvet doing her best to act like she hadn't heard her best friends knee-jerk question, Coco extrapolates. "I mean, actually participating at the high-society functions."

Jaune scratches at the back of his head, more than a little self-conscious of his normally... sub-par showings at the assorted balls, galas and soirees he has been too over the years as a member of Sairoargs peerage. "I mean, I'm _at_ them, but..." Coco Adel pouts at him. An honest, sad, hurt little pout that is completely at odds with the image she normally puts forward. And if that hadn't been enough to get him to reconsider his evasion, the glare Velvet is doing her best to shoot at him is enough to seal the deal. "Well, I kinda make a fool of myself a lot, but, I suppose I can tell a few stories. Though, I am kinda curios as to how your modeling career hasn't landed you an invite or two to wine and dine with the rich and famous, Coco."

As the words tumble out of his mouth, Jaune becomes aware of Velvet shaking her head and waving her hands at him. As the last words fill the air, Velvets head drops into her hands with a whimper. Cocos face rapidly shifts to an angry sneer. "First off, Arc, my _career_ is as a huntress, the modeling gig is just a paycheck for tuition. Second, and I would expect you to know this if youreally _had_ been to any actual high society parties, models are only ever there as arm-candy plus ones, to be seen, not heard."

Jaune winces at the fashionistas outburst, guessing that he had stepped on a nerve inadvertently. "Is being a model really that bad?"

With a growl Coco reaches over to grab her glass from the table and takes a swig from it. "Gods yes! Everyone assumes I'm all looks and no brains when they first meet me. I mean, hello, huntress in training here! I can kick ass _and_ look damn good doing it, thank you very much!" Jaune opens his mouth to interject, but the older teen is, apparently, on a roll. "Plus the whole industry is rotten to the core." The model by necessity pushes herself up and starts pacing. "If it isn't the other models and critics constantly sniping you and nitpicking, which is just-" she lets out a frustrated growl in the pause between gesticulations. "Being good looking is pretty much a given for models, but everyone has something they can find about everyone else that they think counts as a reason to have anyone other than themselves or their favorite ran out of the industry! Is a pointlessly bad self-esteem fueled vicious circle."

"Coco, please-" Velvet tries to calm her partner, but the taller brunette seems to be on the warpath.

Still pacing, barely pausing to look at her partner or guest, Coco presses on, heedless of how one-sided the discourse had become. "And then there's the agencies. If they aren't enabling or encouraging to overly-perfectionist body image standards, they're treating their talent like disposable livestock they can squeeze for every lien they're good for then throw out! Do you know what the first contract I got offered was, Arc?"

Blinking, and stuck somewhere between scared and aroused at Cocos now red-faced, lightly sweating and panting visage, her hair a mess from her gesticulations and a few of her tops buttons having worked loose, Jaune does his best to muster a response. "Umm, no?" It isn't impressive.

"My first contract," Coco seethes, stopping to clench her fists and eyes shut. "had a clause in it that I would do my first adult shoot no more than twenty four hours after I turned eighteen." Jaune can feel his mouth drop open in shock, and Velvet lets out a small growl at that revelation. "Yea, happy birthday Coco, time to get your cherry popped on a casting couch!" She starts pacing again, showing no signs of calming. "If my grandma wasn't as vicious as a nevermore and twice as clever they might have snuck it through too. When it became obvious my huntress training wasn't just a phase they could use to get me pageant wins, they tried to sneak it back in for when I turned seventeen and started Beacon!"

She is nearly shouting now. "Coco, please calm down, you're nearly halfway done then your done with it." Her accent making her plea seem even more plaintive as she gestures to her leader and, Jaune assumes, best friend.

Coco stomps to a halt, and takes a deep breath, eyes closed, before resuming her pacing, albeit at a more sedate pace. "On top of _all_ of that bullshit, when I finally get a chance to enjoy one of the big fringe benefits my shitty exploitative dayjob has, I find out my only purpose at the party is to make my date look good, and maybe give the tabloids and celebrity news rags an easy article!" Jaune opens his mouth to apologize, but, again, Coco isn't anywhere near ready to calm, or slow down. "Hell, its been three gods-damned years since I last got a chance to go to one because the odds were stacked against me before my agent even cleared me for the date!"

"Wait, your agent cleared the date?" Jaune cuts in. His recent interaction with Rias having him more aware than usual of unwilling participants in relationships.

Coco turns on her heal to glare at him, though it softens when she sees what is probably a defensive, slightly angry look, on his face. "Jaune, I'm a brand name, not a person as far as my agency is concerned. So when that Atlesian philanthropist Aurelius Marigolds kid got a crush on me, he called in a favor with my boss's boss. Before I even caught wind of a rumor I was on a bullhead to Atlas, ears still ringing from my agent telling me in no uncertain terms that I'm only to speak to anyone other than my date when spoken too, not cause a scene, and make sure the paparazzi catch me dancing with Henry a few times."

The pacing starts back up again, Cocos voice barely more than a growl as she continues her story. "So I spend all night dodging my so-called dates attempts to grope me, despite the fact that he had half a decade on me, and hoping someone that _isn't_ a lecherous pedo will try to strike up a conversation with me." She scoffs at her own comment, before wheeling around again to glare, probably unintentionally, at Velvet and Jaune. "Do you know how much attention anyone who is at a party _with_ one of the guests, not as a guest gets at the sort of parties Jacques Schnee attends?"

Silence hangs in the air for almost a minute at Coco's question, both of the rooms other occupants almost afraid to answer. Coco lets out a huff, then answers "Less than none. Six, miserable, hours dancing with an asshole, listening to him prattle at me and try skeevy pick-up lines. I remember that Weiss was following her father around the whole time, looking as miserable as I felt. Three different times while Henry was gone in the bathroom, and twice when he was leaned over a balcony puking, I nearly walked over to try talking to her. I mean, her sister had made a huge fuss a few years before that when she joined the army, and got disinherited by Jacques for it; and the rumor was Weiss' wanted to go into the same career as me. Decided to play it safe and do what my agent said. I needed the job if I wanted to get to be a huntress, after all."

"What happened?" Jaune prompts, already having a sinking feeling in his gut, and pretty sure he can seal a pact with some stories, considering how Coco is rattling on and Velvet looks ready to scream or cry.

Coco flops back down onto the couch across from Velvet, and takes a long drink from her glass. "I got woke up half an hour before my alarm clock went off the next day when my scroll started going off. I was in my agents office less than half an hour later, termination papers sitting on his desk next to just about every celebrity news magazine you can think of spread out to show either pictures of me or Weiss from the night before." She splays her hands out over her head, miming a marquee board or headline. "Headlines all pretty much read 'Adel Snubs Schnee Heiress at Birthday Party.' Turns out Jacques was using his daughters birthday to drum up good PR and smooth feathers after another round of riots after he sent faunus workers back into the mines when they tried to strike after a cave-in."

Both Jaune and Velvet flinch at that. "I'm guessing you were able to talk you're way out of getting fired?" Jaune ventures, trying to sound curious and hopeful, despite his anger at the treatment of, and hand in life his RA, and, hopefully, eventual friend had been dealt.

Coco nods at Jaunes assumption "I was able to get my agent on his scroll with Aurelius. Papa Marigold didn't pull many punches about his sons social decorum. Laid it out pretty plainly that he only showed up for the free food and drinks. Still, that's the closest I ever got to being part of high society, and all it nearly cost me was my dream."

Silence reigns for a few minutes after that, Coco trying to reign her emotions back in, Jaune trying to keep his foot away from his mouth, and Velvet looking pensive and nervous. The rabbit faunus eventually breaks the silence "So, Jaune, on the forum we found the summoning ritual on, it said something about forming a pact and payment.."

Jaune cocks a grin at Velvets offered segue "Yea, normally, when you summon a devil, they do something for you, you give them a token of your gratitude, the pact is sealed, and both parties are happy. If the devil cant do anything for you that you couldn't get yourself, no token, no pact, that's it. If you're really happy with what you got, book another summoning, everyone wins."

Coco, still looking more than a little keyed up, replies "So, about those stories I asked about... before."

Grinning like the cat that got the canary, Jaune leans back in the chair he's sitting in, and tries to figure out what story to start with. He doesn't think that he will be able to get off this easy with Velvet and Coco in the future, but for tonight, an easy pact is an easy pact.

_-*R-DxD*-_

Jaune teleports back to his teams dorm-room, slightly buzzed and grinning from having formed a too-easy pact to an, interesting, sight. Ren sitting on his meditation mat, but not using it, looking somewhere between worried and triumphant, clearly feeling a bit more powerful than he had before teleporting away to his summon. Nora is scowling at the floor, arms crossed from her seat on the teams futon. Pyrrha is already changed into her tan pajama shirt and pants, and is studiously typing away at some assignment. At first, he assumes his partners summoning had been a success, like Rens had probably been. Until he spots the ghost of a scowl on the voluptuous redheads face, that, on anyone but the exceedingly polite girl would likely be a mask of rage.

Jaune suppresses a sigh, and, knowing it is his duty as King, asks "So, how did your first summons' go?" Despite being fairly certain he already knows the answers.

* * *

Razmire, my guy, you were close, so, SO close to the mark in your review!

Gamelover41592, once again, thanks again for the save with my oversight in the last chapter.

Coming soon: Stray Devils! Forever Fall and familiars! The Stray and Rias' peerages mock Rating Game!

All that said and done, Love it? Hate it? Want to glare but have no eyes? Drop a review, I can never get enough of those!


	12. Chapter 12: Crimson Forests

Well, its the literal last day of the month, but I still managed two updates for March, despite the apocalypse having apparently kicked off. Seeing as I'm apparently 'essential' the update schedule will continue as usual. Unless I get quarantined, then expect a lot of chapters real fast, since I wont have anything else to do, lol. Hope you're all staying safe and healthy, and make sure to not lose sight of the light at the end of this shitty-ass tunnel we're all stuck in right now.

Isa: Buddy, set up an account so that I can PM ya replies man! As to more DxD characters, full integration is visible on the horizon now (provided my muse doesn't decide to add more crazy shite, heh.) On harems, Issei's will get a touch smaller, as far as Jaune is concerned, you're gonna have to Read and Find Out, lol!

CatScratcher: Glad you're enjoying the slow/steady approach.

random Anon reviewer: Close, but think of fictional lawyers outside of anime for my inspiration for the one we met last chapter, heh.

Connor Worsnop: I think I may be detecting traces of ironic sarcasm in your review, but I cant for the life of me figure out why, haha.

Assorted reviewers guessing at when team RWBY will get in on the secret: I have something _very_ special planned for that, don't worry.

As usual I don't own RWBY, Highschool DxD or make a single penny off of writing this. Enjoy the update friends!

* * *

"I managed to form a pact." Ren opens "But I was recognized as well.".

Jaune heaves a sigh as he crosses the room to sit on their futon. "Crap. That makes two of us." He fingers the small card in his pocket that he had received for his pact. A one time use fifty percent off anything from the 'spitfire' line, at Huntress-Chic. Coco had been confused when he asked about a rebate on the clothes line based around her, at at least until he had explained that he had grown up with seven sisters, and how many of his friends in the Underworld had been girls. He knows full well that its only a matter of time until he needs a bribe, er, gift, to even begin getting himself out of the doghouse with his teammates. After being grilled by the brunettes on just how 'housebroken' he was, the two had shared a grin, and sent him on his way. "What'd you get for your pact, Ren?"

_-*R-DxD*-_

Ren opens his eyes to see not his dorm room, but a small studio apartment. The carpet is a threadbare creme, and walls a stained taupe. One corner of the, at most, twelve foot by twelve foot space is vinyl, and has a toilet, shower stall, electric stove/range combo and a sink above a mini-fridge. The opposite corner of the unit has what looks like a field cot set up, blanket resting on it. A couch is pressed against one of the otherwise bare walls between the corners, sitting on it is a slack-jawed mouse faunus, if her ears are anything to go by. "It... it worked?" the petite girl dumbly observes.

Ren nods and looks his prospective contractee over. Shorter than Nora by at least a head, paler than Weiss and just as slim, with chin-length hazelnut hair. Her small, pouty mouth slowly closing as she recovers from her surprise, big, ocean-blue eyes resting above narrow, freckled cheeks are looking him over with increasing recognition. "Of course it did." Ren replies to her observation. "Is there anything in particular you were hoping to get?"

Clad in ratty, faded and torn blue jeans and a dull gray tank-top, the girl glances over to what looks like either an oversized tuning fork, a short-sword or both, and asks "How did you get into Beacon?"

Ren, thoroughly blind-sided now, blinks, before asking "How did I get into Beacon?"

The girl nods excitedly, before tumbling from the stained couch to press into Rens personal space, an eager, hopeful grin on her face. Definitely shorter than Nora. "Yea, I saw you talking with you're team at The Nifty Orchid the other day. I thought you were all talking about a video-game or something, but now I know that you were talking about devil stuff! Oh, and the blonde guy on your team was ahead of me at the start of initiation."

Ren, still of kilter, and not really sure what to do about the cute girl who had all but glomped him and _isn't_ Nora, opts to stall "I don't remember seeing you in the Emerald Forest, or during initiation at all."

If he had thought her face looked a bit pouty, her offering of a tremulous frown at his mention of Beacon has him fighting the urge to hug a stranger. "I didn't get to the combat part of initiation." The apartments sole, bare light flickers overhead. "Is being devils how your team got in to Beacon?"

Ren shakes his head "It hasn't even been a full week since I became a devil, miss..."

"Lacey Fields." the faunus girl replies. "And I don't care what that stupid clerk said, I _was_ ready to finish training to become a huntress, Mr. Devil."

Smiling at the girls resolve, Ren replies "Just call me Ren, please. And I take it you plan to try again next year?" The girl nods, looking up at him with a fire in her eyes that wouldn't be out of place on Nora or Yang. "I think I could help you with that. Where did they cut you?"

"At the field kit inspection..."

_-*R-DxD*-_

"A dozen employee discount vouchers for the diner we ate at the other day. And an appointment for another summons next Friday." Ren answers Jaunes question.

Grinning at the other man on the team, Jaune quips "Not like the food here is bad, but the variety should be nice." Ren shoots a dry, half-serious glare at Jaune. "If you feel like sharing that is, haha"

Ren nods "And Lacey promised she wont go to the tabloids with what she overheard us teasing Pyrrha over, or spread our secret beyond friends that might be willing to form pacts. Apparently if it weren't for the tip we left her, she wouldn't have made rent this month."

Smiling, Pyrrha interjects "The food was good. I wouldn't mind going again."

Looking over to his partner, Jaune prompts "How'd your summon go?" Pyrrhas face falls back to a scowl.

_-*R-DxD*-_

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"It's Pyrrha-freaking-Nikos!"

"Are you really a devil?" The smell is enough to make her want to gag.

"Is that how you keep winning in the tournaments?" She doesn't think any of them have bathed, or washed their clothes for at least a week.

"Can I have your autograph?" None of the three of them looks to be under two hundred pounds.

"Do you think you'll ever do another swimsuit edition shoot with Combat Elucidated?" There are posters of her plastering the walls. Most of them stained in, mortifying, locations.

"How does this whole summoning thing work? Is it your semblance?" And the three of them haven't let her get a single word in edgewise since they summoned her. Much less asked for something she could _do_ to form a pact.

Suddenly, she realizes that the room had finally gone quiet. Each of the fanboys is holding out a different item at her, and a marker. The leftmost has the aforementioned Combat Elucidated swimsuit edition poster she did two years ago, the paper stained at her face, crotch and breasts. The second has a tattered red t-shirt with her emblem on it. The third, most embarrassingly, has a yellow-tinged pair of tighty-whitey underwear. "Umm... between me not doing autographs normally, and the fact that you three summoned me as a devil, I don't think anyone would believe they are legitimate autographs. I'm, I'm sorry."

_-*R-DxD*-_

Pyrrha shudders. "Fanboys. I was summoned by fanboys. Whatever they wanted, as soon as they saw it was me..." the tournament fighter trails off with a shudder.

Nora reaches over to sympathetically pat her teammates shoulder "Hey, it could be worse. You could've been summoned by a crotchety, cheap old man who has you spend hours moving around all the heavy stuff he can't, then, not give you anything or form a pact because 'you didn't do enough to earn it.' Wouldn't that suck?"

The rest of the team look at the hyper ginger in silence, before Jaune asks. "I take it that's how your summoning went?"

Nora nods, her usual grin slowly creeping back across her face. "Yup, I thought I had the worst first summon possible, but, thanks to Pyrrha I know I didn't now. Nope! No gross undies getting shoved in Noras face!"

The other redhead sighs, then looks back towards Jaune. "How did your summon go, Jaune?"

He shrugs. "It was Coco and Velvet." the rest of the team freezes, but Jaune waves them off calmly. "They only know about me. Coco's birthday is coming up, so she and Velvet were having an early party while Fox and Yatsuhashi set up wherever her actual party this weekend is gonna be. I was an extra set of ears for Coco to vent about her modeling gig, then told some stories about what high society in the underworld is like."

Rens eyes drift shut and he leans back against the wall. "That doesn't sound too bad. What did they give you to form a pact?"

The blond cracks a grin. "Something I can use to smooth things over and start apologizing with when I end up putting my foot in my mouth and piss off Nora or Pyrrha."

"When?" Pyrrha asks in a dry voice, right eyebrow cocked.

Jaune looks over to his partner, still grinning. "Growing up with seven sisters I learned a lot of things. I can dance pretty good, I'm basically a trained masseur, have a veritable cookbooks worth of comfort food recipes committed to memory, and have no delusions that any male living in close proximity to more than zero girls can avoid pissing them off indefinitely."

The room falls into silence for a few moments, before Nora, voice bordering between tight and judging, interjects "What was that about massages?"

Recognizing the tone, Jaune hastily replies "And you just spent the last few hours doing heavy lifting. How inconsiderate of me. Lay down on the floor and I'll get your back."

As Nora trots to the center of the room, stripping down to the tank-top she had been wearing under her blouse and jacket in the process, Pyrrha prompts "You never told me you were housebroken, Jaune."

Forcing out a chuckle that he assures himself doesn't sound resigned or desperate, Jaune moves to start giving Nora a life-preserving shoulder rub. "You know, Coco said pretty much the same thing when we were figuring out their token to seal the pact."

Facing the door, Jaune entirely misses the thunderous look on his partners face when she replies "Did she now."

_-*R-DxD*-_

The rest of the week proceeds almost normally. Classes continue as they had since the semesters start, team RWBY is a source of chaos and entertainment, Jaunes team and peerage keep up their nightly training and grim slaying around summonings and the formation of pacts. However, the freshman dorms are far from peaceful. The teams that had suffered, losses, do their best to keep the introspection private. But as with any life-changing decision, reality isn't so clean or neat.

Arguments in common rooms and hallways are common. Teams trudging towards Beacons Tower as if to an execution as regularly as towards detention. Tear-streaked group hugs are as common a sight in said towers entrance hall as bare-knuckle brawls. Students stomping around angrily, or shambling like hollowed out facsimiles of themselves. Every day a few familiar faces are replaced, or teams re-shuffled to keep neat groups of four. On the plus side, Dun, the rooster faunus who had been added to Team FSJC, now RSLT, or 'Results', the day of Ozpins speech to the freshman is pretty good on his acoustic guitar, and the purple-mohwaked teen isn't too shy to play in their floors common room. The music is nice for studying, and while his singing isn't the greatest, his low, raspy, smoky voice – a result of the scarring to his throat from his accident last year, apparently – fades into the background easily enough.

None of the teams that were still in tact for Ozpins speech lose anyone, which, apparently, isn't the way things usually go. Part of Jaune wants to think how he, and his team, had acted towards the end of the speech may have had something to do with that, but he's pretty sure that's just his pride talking. All things considered, most of the students are glad that the week is over come Saturday. For his part, Jaune is considerably less relieved that it is the weekend as he sits with his team on a bullhead bound for Forever Fall.

Of course, Jaunes nerves have nothing to do with the fact that they are heading for their first multi-day grim slaying outing. Or, 'field trip' as Professor Goodwitch had called it. No, his nerves are directly linked to his older sister, Aurora, sitting across from him on the bullhead, the look on her face one he has feared since he was old enough to recognize it. All seven of the Arc sisters, as different as their personalities are, get the same one when they know or think their brother is up to something, and trying to hide it. An almost arched eyebrow, mouth in a tight near-scowl, for Aurora its a tapping foot, but crossed arms or drumming fingers are just as common. Her strawberry-blond ponytail shifts in time with each tap of her foot, khaki cargo pants rustling ever so slightly, white crop-top and denim vest looking dull compared to Stalwart Guardians well polished blade, the bastard sword propped against the transports wall for the trip.

As they are sharing the bullhead with team RWBY, Aurora doesn't press the issue, for which Jaune is thankful. Until Yang picks up on her fellow older siblings mood, and Jaunes place at its source. The normally bombastic, happy-go-lucky blonde goes placid as soon as she does. Signature smirk gone, fists planted on her hips – which causes Blake and Weiss to squawk and shuffle over to the empty seats that had been next to them, and glare daggers at Jaune as well – Yang side-eyes him almost constantly for the remainder of the trip. This, unfortunately, sets Ruby to a constant state of fidgeting and babbling, which leaves Weiss annoyed and grumpy. In short – the six hour ride in the back of a military transport sucks more than it normally would.

As the eight trainees and their assigned minder amble through the white and red forest Ruby does her best to casually sidle up to Jaune. It isn't subtle. "So, Jaune, why's you're big sis looking at you like you ate all the cookies last night and blamed Saber?"

Jaune scratches the back of his head, and, after a moment, decides its best to not comment on how specific her question seems. "I honestly have no idea." He lies through his teeth.

Ruby looks at him with equal parts concern and pity. "In trouble and don't even know why. That sucks." Oh, he knows why. Auroras best friend Cobalt had probably noticed that he hadn't flinched, slowed, or reacted at all when he had seen Fionna die last weekend. It had taken nearly a year of life or death battles, once Sairoarg had started taking him on missions likely to have them, for that reflexive aversion to seeing another sentient being killed – be they friend or foe – for him to be able to fight on undistracted. Hard experience had taught him that that flinch can easily see you wounded or worse.

Jaune chuckles half-heartedly at that "Hopefully she'll wait until we make camp to tear into me. Only Saphire gets worse tunnel vision when it comes to yelling at me when she thinks I deserve it. Hopefully Yang won't get involved." And he would have to take the scolding and either lie to her face, or stonewall her. Combat Schools aren't a place able to harden a person that way. Jaune wouldn't be surprised if it isn't expected of Beacon students until they are at least at the end of their Freshman year, maybe not even until well into Sophomore year.

Ruby kicks a rock as they pass it. "I wish I could say she wont. But I've seen her back up enough of my friends when _their_ older siblings yelling at them when we were at Signal that I can't lie to you that way."

He shrugs, having accepted his fate before the bullheads had landed in the forest. She pats him on the shoulder reassuringly, then dashes off to where Weiss had just finished tapping another tree, and was waiting on her partner and team leader so they can continue trying to fill their jars. It had seemed like such an easy task when professor Goodwitch sent them out into the forest. One jar of sap per student for Professor Peach. That had been nearly four hours ago, when it was still fully light out. Now dusk is closing in, his team only has two jars filled up, and they will need to make camp soon. He ambles over to where Ren is filling, painfully slowly, one of the two Jars Pyrrha has been carrying. Nora is standing near the tree they are at, arms crossed and pouting through the pinkish tinge on her face.

"Guys, we're volunteering for second watch when we set up camp." He informs his team.

Nora groans and rolls her head "WHY would we do that Jaune? Second watch means less sleep for us."

Pyrrha opens her mouth, hopefully to defend his decision, when a thunderous crack has all four teens wheeling about to see what had made the noise. Standing a few feet from the rest of her team, Crescent Rose pressed to her shoulder in its sniper rifle form, barrel smoking and pointed roughly in the direction of the ridge a few miles distant. When she realizes that eight sets of eyes are on her, and none of them particularly happy, she offers a sheepish chuckle and half grin. "Ursa Major?"

Jaune squints in the direction her weapon, and can, barely, see the slowly evaporating form of the grimm she had mentioned. "Good eye kid." Aurora compliments the young prodigy, one hand on her bastard swords hilt, the other holding a small pair of binoculars to her face.

Jaune looks back to his team. "We're taking second watch because I've been edging us closer and closer to the original portal between the Underworld and Remnant. If we move quickly, and leave summoning circles for us at camp, we should be able to get to the Familiar Forest in the Underworld, get three your familiars, then teleport back before the others wake up."

His peerage all light up in anticipation, though Ren does look a touch pensive through it. "If we're gone, who will watch the camp?"

Jaune waves his friend off. "Saber, and I plan to set some wards that should keep grimm away as extra insurance. It'll be fine, don't worry about it."

_-*R-DxD*-_

Jaune and his peerage arrive at the original gateway between the Underworld and Remnant slightly winded, more than a little groggy, and with four hours to spare until sunrise. It looks like any other set of ruins, he supposes, a crumpled doorway wide enough for perhaps two men to pass through side by side, the left side twice again Jaunes height, the right broken off about halfway between the lefts jagged peak and the crown of the blonde devils head. The arch that had connected the two pillars is simply gone. The doorway rises from the center a mostly intact granite octagon. Strange runes, barely visible beyond the ravages of time outline the perimeter of the ten foot wide construct, their path only interrupted by the quartet of steps rising from the forest floor cut out of the platform centered on where the door had been.

"This it?" Nora asks as Jaune walks up the nearest staircase. The site is maybe a half hours walk from the grotto he had died and been reincarnated at. If his parents knew he was this close to home and hadn't stopped in to say hi, he wouldn't hear the end of it for months.

Pyrrha, who had been just behind him on the steps, asks "How does it work?"

Smirking, Jaune extends his wings, and flares his magic. The runes on the platform flare in time with his own power. When the glare resides, they look to be filled with molten tarnish, and far deeper in the stone than they had appeared to be. "Just walk through. I'll go last and that will close the gate back up."

Pyrrha walks through first, followed shortly by Nora, then Ren. Jaune, having made the trip many times over the last few years, strides through the gateway with all of the confidence his peerage had been feigning. The kaleidoscope of swirling colors is disorienting enough, add to that the stretching, compressed racing sensation that lasts for a second that feels closer to an eternity... Jaune had puked his guts out after each trip through this gate for years. The underworld side is just as dark, off to the right of the polished, complete archway, Ren is dry-heaving over the edge of the platform while Nora rubs his back. Pyrrhas right arm is firmly planted on the arch, and holding most of her upper body weight, judging by her pale-faced, stricken expression. "It gets easier the more trips you make?" Jaune offers his team. Noras glare at him is a clear negative response to his attempt at apology for not warning them what the trip is like.

Sairaorg chuckles at the display, Kuisha standing off to his left, arms crossed, a gentle smile on her face. "He isn't lying. I lost my lunch once or twice making the trip at first too, its nothing to feel bad about."

Jaune ambles over to his former king to offer a quick, firm handshake. "Not that I'm not glad to see you Sairaorg, but I was expecting a transport to the Familiar Forest to be waiting for us, and that's about it."

The older devil thumbs over his shoulder to the waiting helicopter with a grin. "And that's about all that there is going to be. I just needed to touch bases with you while you were in the Underworld. Its two AM for us too." Jaune glances around, to notice Kuishas smile is gone, replaced by a pouty frown, and her hair is hanging loose about her shoulders instead of her usual ponytail and bangs.

He sniffs, recognizes the smell wafting from the two of them, and decides not to press any further. "What did you need to tell me, then?"

Sairoargs grin is gone as well now, a grim frown crossing his face. The clack of heeled boots herald Pyrrha taking a place mirrored to Kuisha behind Jaune. "About six months ago, one of my fathers vassal Kings had a bishop go stray. Tirzon Agmadaz, a scumbag, but good with mind altering spells and illusions. The team our Clan has researching this portal and the others in the network noticed an unauthorized use of it occurred about a week after you went home to keep up appearances before starting at Beacon."

Jaune closes his eyes and takes a deep, calming breath. "There's a stray loose in Vale, isn't there?"

Sairaorg nods. "There haven't been any disappearances or killing sprees in the Middle East to indicate he traveled to the Site on Earth, so..."

Jaune nods "We'll get on it as soon as we get back to Beacon."

Sairaorg pats him on the shoulder. "Good hunting." He turns to start walking towards the waiting motorcycle. "And good job sneaking in your trip to the familiar Forest so quickly after Rias' appointment."

Jaune shrugs "Hey, her and Sona were so tied up trying to get the earlier slot, they pushed it back to the thirty first. Its the first now, and still a full moon."

Chuckling as he swings a leg over the chopper, Sairaorg replies "Yea, and Sona is _pissed_ that someone got one over on her that way. Don t expect any help from me calming her down or staying alive next time you two meet."

Jaune whimpers "Maybe since we're peers now she wont, you know..."

Kuisha lets out a throaty laugh as she slides onto the bike behind her King and wraps her arms around his waist. "She doesn't knoooow~ that yet." The blonde king slumps over in preemptive defeat before Kuisha is done crowing at him. "Oh, and since my king forgot to tell you, your vassal manor is set up near the edge of Bael territory. Maybe a half hours walk from where Misla is, so, well, you technically have a neighbor."

Jaune grins at that "And somewhere to go with any familiars too big or conspicuous to keep at Beacon"

As the duo roars off on Sairaorgs motorcycle, Nora asks "So, how do we get to this forest?" Nora queries.

"I'll handle the teleportation. Just a heads up, Zatouji – the Familiar Master, is a bit eccentric." Before any of his team and peerage can comment, he teleports them to the forest. The clearing they show up in is, ominous. This is compounded by the late night gloom, barely illuminated to a red pall through the canopy by the full moon.

"Two in one weekend! Though considering the time, not strange my friend!" A middle aged man dressed like a junior high kid exclaims from a thick bough of one of the nearby trees.

Jaune shrugs. "Not like you can blame us Zatouji. Its not that often that one full moon straddles your one trip a month rule this cleanly." Clad in a white muscle-shirt, with a sweatshirt tied around his waist above knee length blue-jean shorts. A half-full backpack resting on his shoulders, and a blue baseball cap on his head backwards and a tuft of reddish-brown hair sticking out through the hole, the minion master deflates a bit, looking like he's being forced to do something he'd rather not. "This is Ren, Norra and Pyrrha, they're the ones who need familiars. Bishop, Rook and Queen respectively."

The lightly muscled man leaps from his perch in the tree, a slightly manic look on his face. "Five in one weekend is quite the drain. At this rate we'll need to ship more in by train!"

Pyrrha giggles a bit at the man-childs antics "Do you always-"

"So, when it comes to familiars, what do you seek? One that's strong or who's meek? A drab minion or one that's fleek?" he cuts her off as he bounds directly into Rens personal space. Ren leans back, eyes bugging out a bit when he nearly overbalances, before he steps back to a more comfortable distance.

Nora jumps at the open ended question "So, how do we get a unique familiar like Jaunes?"

Grinning, the familiar master starts walking deeper into the forest. "Your kings familiar comes from a hobby of mine. Breeding familiars is a hell of a time."

Ren, one hand on StormFlower, picks up with the next question as Nora takes a few steps closer to him. "So, are there any familiars that cant be found in this forest?"

The man spins on point to walk backwards as he addresses the freshly minted peerage. Effortlessly stepping over roots, rocks and branches that have team JNPR keeping half an eye on the ground, and still stumbling occasionally. "Normally, the answer to your question would be yes. But a forest infused with this much magic has the biome a mess. Things are so strange, you might even meet a familiar who will dance in a dress!" He then proceeds to cackle at his own joke. Nora tilts her head to the side in confusion, and Pyrrha slowly rubs at her temple.

Before anyone can comment that the man hadn't actually _answered_ the question a kid who looked about Rubys age tugged on Rens arm. The young boy, clad in a fairly plain kimono forest green kimono is looking up at Ren with pleading, sightless eyes. "O-ho, would you look at that! For a bishop like you, a Kodama for a familiar is exactly where its at!"

Ren looks from the apparent familiar to their guide. "A what?"

Jaune, not sure if he can take another rhyming half explanation, interjects "A tree spirit. Pretty good with magic amplification. The spirit can work through a clipping from it at a pretty good distance from the tree itself. And the more impressive ones are able to physically manifest, not just appear as an illusion."

Zatouji nods, arms crossed as the spirit flickers. Its formerly brown hair now black with a pink streak, and blue eyes a shade darker than Rens magenta. Its clothes change as well, to be dressed like Ren, though it has a blade on its back as opposed to a pair of smg's on its hips. "Your king speaks true. Though keeping a tree at a school may be difficult for you."

Jaune scratches at his chin, and does his best to ignore what now looks like Rens pouting little brother. "If he has enough of the tree on his person, or very nearby most of the time, and the tree was moved to my holdings here in the underworld, would the pact still allow them to interact?"

Humming, Zatouji makes his way over to what looks, for all intents and purposes, like an East Asian Cherry tree, though there is a char pattern indicating it was struck by lightning a while back. "It could work, if I helped to modify the pact. And the spirit is so eager it would be cruel not to act." Ren moves to join Zatouji by the tree, the spirits projection trotting happily at his heels. Zatouji hums as he looks the tree, not much bigger than a sapling you could find at a hardware store or greenhouse. "You should be able to take just enough wood. But take care, with a tree this young, to clip too much would not be good."

As the Familiar Master starts walking Ren through the modified binding ritual, a strange birdcall cuts through the eeriely quiet woods. The rest of the group looks around for its source until Nora lets out a startled squawk. A bird about twice the size of Jaunes hand had landed on her shoulder. Its plumage is mainly black, though a blue tinge can be seen when the light hits it just right. While the birds body is in the sleek ovoid shape one would expect from a crow, its wings are larger, and jointed – closer to those you would expect on a raven than you would the smaller covid it appears to have the body of. The birds talons are tufted, and spread apart like those of an owl. To top off the strangeness of the bird roosting on his rooks shoulder, the neck is slightly elongated, and terminates in a bald, gray head with the long hooked beak of a vulture.

Zatouji, grinning from ear to ear, walks over to Nora. "There's no need to fear! That thunderbird has taken a shine to you, its clear!"

Nora stops shying away from the bird on her shoulder, which almost immediately starts preening her hair. "Did you say... thunder?" a slightly unhinged grin spreading across her face.

A light green light emanates from Where Ren is standing by his tree familiar, then the sound of snapping deadwood starts echoing through the woods. The familiar master nods. "And its good that you found one so young! If she were full grown, the two of you would not get along!"

"Why's that?" the ginger hammer-wielder asks, idly moving to scratch the birds chest.

Jaune chuckles "They're, prideful, from what I've been heard. Perfect for you though, I think, full grown they can cause sonic booms, and call down lightning." The snapping noises cease, and, in a second, even brighter flare of magic, this time colored in the wild patina of his peerage, and the tree is gone. Teleported to somewhere out of the way in his holdings here in the underworld, most likely.

Another nod from Zatouji. "Right now though the little girl probably isn't capable of much more than static shocks and arc flashes. But she'll be able to pull off feats like that if she goes to her classes!"

Before anyone can sneak in a word edgewise, Nora grabs the bird from her shoulder and holds it at arms length. "In the name of Nora Valkyrie and Devils everywhere, I bind you to act as my servant forever!" A green sigil consisting of a pair of rotating squares filled with runes springing to life as she does so, and fading as quickly as she speaks the last word.

"I'm, actually surprised you got that right." Jaune deadpans at the hyper girl.

Nora sticks her tongue out at Jaune as her familiar wiggles free to resume its perch on her shoulder. "It wasn't that hard, I just had to cut out all that stuff about serving from a distance and through a medium 'Touji had Renny add." The ginger haired girl pauses to pout, probably a front, and then adds "Though I do feel kinda jipped that my magic circle only had the two squares instead of four like Rens. Does that mean he got a stronger familiar?"

Jaune shakes his head "More complex magic or ritual, more complex circle." Nora nods, and the group resumes their hike through the silent forest. For about half an hour they continue to amble in more or less companionable silence. Nora occasionally cooing at her familiar or a startled exclamation as someone trips the only things breaking the silence.

That stutters to a halt when Pyrrha slows to tilt her head, and look into the woods, a small, worried frown on her face. Jaune is the first to stop as well, then Nora – more because she nearly tripped on a branch due to paying more attention to scratching under her familiars chin than where she is going than her friends actions however. Ren stops next, a bundle of dead branches under his left arm, familiar spirits illusory from holding on to his right. Zatouji is the last to stop, and, when he turns, he heaves a heavy sigh.

A figure about the size of Jaunes arm slithers out of the undergrowth, from the waist down its body is serpentine, the scales a bright red on the top, and a vibrant orange on the belly said. From the waist up it appears to be a coppery-skinned girl, a dirty bolt of cloth wrapped abound her juvenile chest, her almond shaped amber eyes a bit watery and set in a pouty face. Above its brows a mass of dark crimson snakes writhe about, though the emotions on their faces are difficult to place. "It breaks my heart every time I see a Lamia in these woods. In the days of the Greeks it is said they produced excellent goods." The familiar master gravely intones.

Ren tilts his head in confusion "What does that have to do with Pyrrha finding a potential familiar?"

"They, used to be as sentient as us or faunus, when the Greek pantheon was one of the dominant ones on Earth. Since their fall, a lot of the species associated with their lore and home region have been regressing. Minotaurs retained their intelligence for a generation. Lamias made it a few hundred years. I think there's only one Satyr village left that's clinging to bronze age levels of civilization. The rest are stone age or feral, experts are guessing that they'll start showing up here in a hundred years or so."

The Familiar Master nods sadly. "Be that as it may, a lamia makes for an excellent familiar any day. One with snakes for hair can petrify your foes with her gaze, on top of their illusion magic which is sure to guarantee you'll have your way." Judging by his face, Zatouji wants to change subjects desperately. Not that Jaune can blame him for not wanting to dwell on the fact that a sentient race will be little more than beasts in a few decades at best.

Pyrrha repeats the ritual she had just seen Nora preform, her familiar slithers up to wrap its tail around her shoulder a few seconds after the glow from the magic circle resides. Grinning, Jaune exclaims "Wow, three familiars in just over an hour. The full moon really _does_ make a difference."

Nora tilts her head "How do you know, didn't Zatouji say you got a custom made familiar?"

Jaune scratches at the back of his head awkwardly. "That, was really expensive, and a last resort after Sairoarg and the rest of the peerage spent an entire weekend wandering out here without a guide, and not seeing a thing."

Zatouji saunters into the middle of the group. "Yea, yea, I make all the difference, now its time for you kids to beet feet. Its been a long weekend and I wanna beat my meat." The quartet of Beacon Students all lean back, looking more than a bit disgusted at the Familiar Masters blunt honesty.

Without waiting for any more prompting, Jaune teleports the entire peerage to the portal back to Remnant. Pyrrha, still blushing a bit at Zatouji's send-off forces a chuckle. "Between the way the Familiar Master got rid of us, and the fact that Sairoarg and Kuisha smelled of, well, sex, I'd assume that the Underworld makes people more depraved, if you hadn't told me otherwise."

Jaune groans. "Gee, thanks, Pyrrha, I had almost put the fact that those two had probably been banging before meeting us here out of my head. Now its stuck there again."

Ren shoots a strange look at Jaune "You, don't, want your former king to be happy?"

"Its not that, its just, he's like an uncle to me, or an older brother. So, while I'm not exactly against him getting lucky, I'd just rather not know about when, or how often, that happens." Both Pyrrha and Ren make understanding noises and their faces relax to more normal expressions at his explanation. Nore still looks a bit confused, but doesn't press the issue either.

_-*R-DxD*-_

As Pyrrhas senses return to normal after the, unique, sensations that come with shifting between worlds, she, and the rest of her team, immediately notice that they aren't alone in the clearing. At the center of the group that had been waiting for them, stands the monster wearing Sky's skin, a jian of light already gripped loosely in his left hand, black wings on display, and cocky smirk on his face. To his right stands another fallen angel, taller than Cardin by at least half a foot, the darkly tanned fallen could be the bullys cousin going by hair and eye coloration. However, his face is fare more brutish, with protruding cheekbones like granite slabs, a chin like a battering ram eyes set deep under heavy brows a shallow nose wider than it is long, and mouth set in what looks to be a perpetual scowl.

Supporting the fallen are half a dozen, well, they look like generic bandits from a summer action blockbuster. All of them are wearing cheap looking night vision goggles, and wielding tomahawks with some sort of gun built into the haft, and a crucifix etched into the blade. Each of them has a buckler strapped to their off arm and is gripping a trench knife in the hand behind the small shields.

For a moment, fear grips Pyrrha, until she notices something about the behemoth of a fallen. Metal. His forearms, shins and torso are encased in thick steel. "Jaune, the big one is armored."

Her leader nods at her, drawing his blade and reveals its true form silently. "This the scum you mentioned, boss?" One of the thugs asks, grinning as he flourishes his ax.

Suriel nods, and the brute lets out a low chuckle. "Take your time boys, and make sure to get them into as small of pieces as you can." His voice a low rumble more akin to an empty dump-truck bouncing down a dirt road than anything that could be expected from something nearly human. "It'll make disposing of the corpses that much easier."

Jaune cuts his eyes across his team, their juvenile familiars already having ran to safety, Rens having taken the branches allowing him to interact with the kodama with itself. "Ren, Nora, deal with the chaff." And at that, he bursts towards Suriel. Pyrrha stalks towards her target, who is manifesting a massive, single-edged great-sword, that, were it forged from metal, not light, would be prohibitively heavy, even for a huntsman of his size. For a few seconds, the two of them circle each other as the chatter of seven SMG's fills the clearing, punctuated by the occasional grunt or crash as Nora lands blows with Magnhild. Then the fallen bursts into action, fast as any striking viper with his horizontal slash. At least until Pyrrha nudges his forearms back and up ever so slightly. She bends backwards under the powerful strike, before springing back upright, letting the momentum propel Miló into a lightning fast slash, opening a slash just under the brutes short ribs. Shallow, though.

The fallen angel grunts, but doesn't slow, spinning on point even as Pyrrha slips past him. He brings his blade down in a brutal overhand chop just as Pyrrha spins to face him again, she catches the blow on Akoúo̱, and can hear herself grunt in exertion. She pushes back on his greaves with her semblance, but he continues to press down on her, forcing Pyrrha to take a knee. She is able to spot Jaune trading blows with a dual-wielding Suriel. The fallen angel a spinning dervish, nearly a blur, even to her exceptional before she became a devil and wit was enhanced, eyesight. In the back of her head she realizes just how much he had been holding back, toying with her. Akoúo̱ taps her forehead just as she couches Miló for a thrust. A thrust that, as a xiphos, would fall short, and her foe knows it. Suppressing a predatory smirk, she shifts her weapon into is spear form and lashes out. Again, she nearly strikes true. This time tearing a chunk of flesh from the fallen angels left thigh.

He grunts in pain, and his weight shifts to the right. Pyrrha applies another burst of magnetism to send the brute stumbling, then surges upwards behind Akoúo̱, shoving to the right with all her might. The fallen angel stumbles more, dispelling his blade as he flails his arms trying to regain his balance. Pyrrha turns on point to see one of the thugs aura shatter under Magnhilds fury, Nora leaves the mans legs a mangled mess with the follow-up strike. The energetic hammer-maiden shifts her weapon into its grenade launcher form and, with a pair of well placed shots, sends three of the remaining thugs flying.

Behind the ginger girl, Ren has one of the thugs struggling to escape a choke-hold, the dirty mans attempts sporadic and feeble enough that she doesn't doubt he will be unconscious soon. What Ren cant see is one of the thugs creeping up behind him. Barely thinking, Pyrrha shifts Miló into its rifle form and snaps off a trio of shots at her teammates would-be ambusher. Rens eyes bug out for a heartbeat as the dust rounds ping off the bandits aura. The taciturn teen spins, dragging his hostage so as to keep him as a human shield.

Pyrrha is just able to see Ren shift his grip on the hostage so that his right hand SMG can pepper the second thug, before a roar of rage draws her attention back to her own foe. She is barely able to sidestep the rage-fueled thrust leveled at her. Before she can react, an upward slash shoves her back and to the left as it crashes into Akoúo̱, tearing the shield from her arm and sending her skidding back and to the right. She throws herself into a somersault to get under the horizontal chop that follows, calling Akoúo̱ back to her with magnetism in the same motion that shifts Miló back into a xiphos. A rising slash is barely able to kiss the leather strap holding the angels breastplate shut as he stumbles at the lack of resistance to his mighty blow.

"Each cut I land brings you a step closer to your new fate, Suriel!" she can hear Jaune exclaim as Ren flys past her, skidding to a halt in a neat three-point landing. He nods at her, before darting ahead again, just in time to avoid Pyrrhas foes next bull-rush. She grunts from the exertion of stopping another powerful chop on Akoúo̱, but the resistance is removed as quickly as it had been placed, the limp form of another thug crashing into the brute. A grinning Nora _winks_ at her, purposely frozen in the follow-through from what must have been a hell of a gut-blow to launch the thug like that.

As Pyrrha stalks towards her downed foe, intent on taking him out of the fight, when she feels her hair shift in an unnatural wind. She jerks her head to the left to see one of the still standing bandits with his arms crossed in front of his face. Until is dark brown aura shatters, and some of the rounds slam into his goggles, ruining the only thing keeping him in the fight. At which point he turns tail and runs. Pyrrha looks in the opposite direction, to see a triumphant looking Ren in a half-crouch, the paired auto-pistols of Stormflower still leveled at the fleeing thug.

As Pyrrha moves to focus on her foe again, her heart ices over, and she nearly freezes in place. Jaune is forcing Crocea Mors down towards a bloody, battered Suriel, his shield no-where in sight, two hands on his blade, the fallen angel pushing pack with crossed light jian. Behind the dealing pair, though to Pyrrhas right, the last two thugs are stalking towards her unaware partner. Thought flees her, reason fail, and, instinctively Pyrrha lashes out at the threat to _her_ king.

A thick gout of flame issues forth from her outstretched hands, weapons dropped in her panic. The flames, if they are that, are far from natural, a deep crimson at the core, fading to a vibrant, acidic purple at the edges. The sound is horrendous, a shriek like a mix between white-hot steel being quenched in water and nails being dragged across a chalkboard holds for nearly half a minute, until thought comes back to Pyrrha, and she halts the flow of flame.

A deep furrow has been carved between her and where the thugs had been. Impossibly smooth, and pitch black, even to her enhanced sight. A violent heat-haze is arising from the tortured land, and the smell of burnt meat now dominates the clearing. A violent heat haze makes it nearly impossible to make out what is happening between Jaune and Suriel.

Where did the bandits go?

A brilliant flash of light throws Jaune back, then solidifies into a fence entirely made of beams of light. "I suppose I should thank the lot of you." the monster wearing Sky's skin ponders, sounding far too glib for his current, battered, state.

Why does the fallen she had been fighting end at the waist now?

The standing angle takes an elaborate bow "Not that any of you will live long enough to use the knowledge, but you have _no_ idea how hard it is to get enough prestige for a promotion when your commanding officers lover is in the same squad as you are."

Pyrrha realizes something feels strange about her arms. She looks down to see a bangle of burnished bronze on either arm. Both is formed from a pair of ruby eyed ouroboros, twined about each other to form eighteen infinity symbols on either bicep. The serpents heads equidistant from each other on both bangles, the spot where the head bites the tail forming a heavy knot on either side of both biceps. Another flash, this one longer, and with the familiar feel of a transportation circle,and it is just team JNPR in the clearing. Well, them, and the three downed thugs.

Pyrrha spots a cauterized arm to one side of the furrow. Further down the too-straight line, a foot lies, the boot igniting as she becomes aware of the scrap of human remains. Realization dawns on the Invincible Girl, and she doubles over to vomit, horrified at what she had just done.

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Need some tips on how to wash your hands more thoroughly? Drop a review! I love'em!


	13. Chapter 13: Of Strays-Hunting Them Down

They said I was mad! That if mortals were meant to go past the 400 follower barrier, we would have been born with more than just the eight fingers and two thumbs! But thanks to all of you, I have finally proved the naysayers wrong! WRONG I TELL YOU! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!

But no, seriously, I cant thank all of you enough for your continued support, reviews and following my story. You all rock (and just might be the real MVPs)

And, all that said, I down own RWBY, Highschool DxD, or make a single penny off of this. Enjoy the update folks.

* * *

Pyrrhas thoughts are coming in a slow, tangled mess as they make their way through the forest away from... where they had been. Back to camp, towards safety. Safe like – no. She cant dwell on that. She knows that Rens hand on her shoulder is half of why she is even able to walk right now, instead of just dry heaving by the sooty streak that used to be people. His semblance has her emotions, dulled, slowed just enough that she can think. The other half is Jaunes arm around her waist as he helps guide her through the undergrowth, which is really nice, and she wishes he would-

If it weren't for Rens semblance dulling her emotions, she realizes she would be a blushing blubbering mess right now. That isn't what she needs to work out in her head right now. Really, it isn't. "I... I killed two men, Jaune." she distantly hears herself mumble. Somehow having killed the fallen angel as well doesn't feel as bad. She doesn't know how she feels about that. She'll need to figure that out later, as well.

He pulls her more tightly into his side. Blushing blubbering mess, any other night. Not that she doesn't like it. No. Focus. "It's, unfortunately part of being a devil. Between the different political factions in the underworld trying to get rid of each other, rogue fallen angels and their human servants, and other pantheons servants or dissidents trying to use the instability to make a power grab of their own not many conflicts can be resolved bloodlessly. I wont lie to you and say it gets easier, but you do get used to it."

Pyrrha frowns, and is aware of Nora whimpering behind them as well as Rens eyes graying out for a moment. "I don't wanna get used to killing people. Don't wanna kill." She _does_ want to lean her head over onto Jaunes shoulder, snuggle into his side, armor clanking and in the way or not. But that isn't what she needs to work through right now. That's for Later Pyrrha, not for her right now.

"I didn't want to either. Still don't like it when I have too. But it isn't healthy to fight or deny reality. Better to accept it, then work to make a better world, one you _are_ okay with." Jaune replies levelly. "That's what Sairoarg and I are going to do. Most Rating Games stop short of killing or maiming the other side. And most of our political enemies are smart enough to know better than to try using lethal force on anyone closely associated with Sairoarg."

"What about you?" Ren prompts, face grim, but eyes their natural pink again.

Jaune shrugs "Right now, they're afraid of Crocea Mors. Once we start making waves in the Underworld, I'm pretty sure we'll end up in the same category as my mentor." Jaune sounds confident enough that she wants to believe him.

Considering what she thinks is her sacred gear did to those poor men, he's probably right. "I, I need to learn fine control."

Jaune nods in agreement, and squeezes her a bit with the arm that's still wrapped around her waist, half guiding her. "We can worry about that later Pyr. Right now, just worry about working through this. Remember, you didn't do anything wrong. They were the ones who went for lethal force first, however misguided they were in that decision."

The team falls into a somber silence as they traverse the rest of the distance to where the two teams and their minder had made camp. At least until they can see said camp. Standing at the edge of the small clearing they had chosen to set up in is Aurora Arc, arms crossed, foot tapping, her face a mix of tiredness, anger and worry, Stalwart Guardian on her back. That is, until she can make out their faces in the light cast by the campfire team RWBY is nervously gathered around and poking at. "Jaune, what happened? Why the hell did you and your team go haring off into the woods instead of staying on watch?!" she demands as she hustles over to the quartet of freshman.

"Some bandits were getting ready to make a move at the camp, we chased them off." he lies, well, modifies the truth. They _had_ fought bandits after all.

Aurora shifts her gaze from Pyrrha for long enough to glare at her younger brother "So the four of you thought it was a good idea to chase after them instead of keeping watch or waking the rest of us up!? What if a pack of grimm had found us?"

Jaune does his best to keep the condescension out of the look he's shooting back at his sister. He lets out a quick set of whistles, the first long and ascending, the second a staccato at the lowest point of the first, and the third another staccato tone, this one higher than any of its predecessors. The whole Arc family knows it well, and moments later Saber trots out of the woods where he had been patrolling the perimeter of the camp. "I had Saber watching out for you all."

Aurora's glaring at Jaune intensifies. "Right, because a dog can totally-"

"We were both there the first time he dragged a half-dead beowolf home. A beowolf that was trying to flee for its life, but couldn't because he had _ripped two of its legs off." _Jaune cuts his sister off.

She points at him, opens her moth, then says nothing. It had become a regular occurrence for the family to find their dog happily waiting for them in the yard with a mangled, scared grimm, or a grimm limb in its mouth not to long after he had finished growing from just a pup. She shakes her head, and shifts her focus back to Pyrrha "What happened then."

Jaunes partner shrinks back, clearly not wanting to talk about it. "The bandits... one of them had a flamethrower. Some idiotic mix of fire dust and liquid fuel I think. Pyrrha spotted him and another moving around to flank me, took some pot-shots at them." Jaune starts, not sure where he can go from there to explain his partners despondent state and cover the truth of the story at the same time.

"She, got, lucky, I guess." Ren picks up the thread, voice somber. "Hit the fuel line, the tank and dust all went up at once. The bandits had, some, aura, but not enough. Two got away when they broke after the explosion, we left the rest tied up by the weird ruins we chased them too. The other three..."

"An arm from one, a foot from another that might have burnt up by now, and everything from below the waist are all that's left of the other three." Nora finishes, a slight, sick, waver in her voice.

A blur of red is swift to Pyrrhas side, babbling soothing nothings, followed rapidly by yellow and brown. Behind them, Blake is taking willful, if measured strides, and Wiess is uncertainly trailing behind, either lost in thought or uncertain how to sooth the the Mistrali champion. Aurora grabs Jaunes arm, considers the other two members of his team, pale-faced, sad Nora, and Rens casual placidity, before grabbing the other mans arm and dragging them off away from the gaggle of girls. After the trio clears earshot of the rest of their group, Aurora shoves the boys forward, plants her hands on her hips and all but barks out "Spill. Both of you."

Really hoping he can avoid this, Jaune opts to play dumb. "Umm, spill what, Aurora?"

His older, and possibly favorite, sister glares at him. "I'm not an idiot, Jaune. Cobalt told me what happened last weekend in the Emerald Forest. Flora got her throat ripped out close enough to you that some of the arterial spray might have hit you. Seen the pictures of Corvis too. That's about as grisly as wounds get, maybe even preemptively career ending. You didn't flinch, fought right through it." Her face softens a bit, before she adds "I don't like the idea of my baby brother having been through enough bad fights and battles to be desensitized to death before he even got into beacon." Jaune shifts uncomfortably, sunrises first rays poking through the canopy to cast the scene in a strange orange pall. Aurora looks over to Ren. "And you, Lie," he cuts her off just long enough to correct her on which of his names he likes to be called by "Cobalt didn't list you with the students who didn't react to death the way they should. But then you come back from a fight where one of your teammates turned three men into ash and charcoal, just as calm as my brother. Explain. Both of you."

Ren, for his part, just reaches out to grasp Auroras shoulder. The coruscating grey swirl indicative of his semblance being used engulfs both of them for a moment. He releases his hold and semblance, and, a few seconds later, Aurora gasps. "My semblance allows me to mask, or, in less extreme situations, dull, negative emotions. Normally I use it for hiding from grimm to set up ambushes." He takes a breath, wipes some of the grime from the battle earlier from his brow, and continues his explanation. "I figured out a year or two ago how to manipulate it to dull emotions as well. Good for dealing with panicking people, or working through things logically in high stress scenarios."

Aurora shrugs at his explanation "Doesn't exactly sound like the healthiest way to deal with things, and I cant imagine that Nora girl being too happy about you putting yourself through that, but I can accept that." Her head snaps back to Jaune. "Alright Mr. Rabbit, spill."

He winces, and shoots a pleading look at Ren, who nods, and pantomimes zippering his lips shut. Jaune then sighs, and begins his cover story in case any questions like this were to come up. "I think it was something like two years ago now. Some mobsters wanted to get at one of the other students to send a message to one of their rivals. Attaced the school. We..." he does his best imitation of a man reciting memories he'd rather leave buried "we fought them off. It got bloody. All of the students who made it had weekly sessions with one of the staff psychologists. By the time the semester ended, I'd dealt with it. Didn't want the rest of you to worry, so I just, left it out."

Aurora crosses the distance to slap Jaune across the face hard enough to rock his head to the side, before wrapping him up in a bone-crunchingly tight hug. "You idiot. If you could have told anyone it should have been your family."

Feeling guilty as hell, Jaune replies "You, Dad, maybe a few of the other girls would get it. But Mom?" He pauses to force a chuckle. "Hey everyone, school was great this year, and boy am I glad to be home!" his voice held a bit higher, trying to imitate what he had sounded like a few years ago. "A bunch of gangsters attacked my school, and while I don't really know how many people I've killed, I know its more than three. Oh, and I saw a few of my friends get their brains splattered against a wall, so that sucked. Don't worry though, I saw a shrink once a week for a while so I'm better now!"

Aurora cringes as she releases the hug "I mean, you were better at talking with people than that..."

Now its the younger sibling to employ a flat, silencing glare. "That's how mom would hear it, no matter what words I used. I'd be bundled off to a normal school before I can sneeze, and all the girls younger than me who _want_ to become huntresses would lose the chance." Aurora winces, they both know he's right. "And I don't think Saphire can _actually_ kick my ass, but I know she'll try to if something I do stops her from chasing her dream like you and I were able to."

The elder Arc sighs in defeat. "Fine, but you _will_ be telling the rest of the family the _whole_ story when we come to visit for the Vytal Festival."

"Summer after the school year is over. Saph'll be enrolled for her second year at Signal by then, so even if Mom has a meltdown, our families youngest huntress so far will still get her chance to be one." Jaune counters, earning him a grumpy frown from his sister.

"What about you though, mister selfless?" She retorts sulkily.

Jaune shrugs "Right now being a student at beacon has me technically a legal adult. After my birthday in a few months, it'll be official. And I have enough lien squirreled away to finish here the same way you and Plum did in case Mom decides to get panicky and over-protective."

"Alright, fine. This summer, after Saphires signed up for her classes. I'll get Dad and as many of the others as I can as ready as I can for you, but you owe me big for not just taking out my scroll and starting a family group-call right now. Lets get back to the others." The trio ambles back to their camp, quietly. Hearteningly, they can hear talking, not weeping or vomiting. Pyrrha is leaning against one of the bigger trees, Yang holding her in a one-armed hug, and Ruby snuggled into her other side, the sisters quietly talking with the much calmer seeming champion. Across the crimson-grasses clearing Nora is pacing back and forth talking at Blake, gesturing wildly. Weiss, looking quite lost, is tending the fire from a spot where she can hear both conversations. Glancing at one or the other uncertainly. She probably doesn't even realize that her usual haughty features had melted away to show genuine worry. Jaune cant help but think she looks so much prettier that way then she does with her mask up.

_-*R-DxD*-_

"Hey everyone, I'm Rojoa Karat, I'll be your Teachers Aid in grimm studies from now on!" The new professor, well, Aid, exclaims from the middle of the space normally occupied by Professor Port. Standing half a head shorter than the Grim Studies professor, with shoulder length platinum blond hair, deep red eyes set on a face that would be earnest and innocent save for a scar running from brow to chin across the right side of, his, face. And that's the hanging point, Rojoa has a slender, toned body that could honestly be a poorly endowed womans or wiry mans, and a face which could be an effeminate mans or a masculine womans. "I spent a few years with Pete working out of Argus, so I'll be able to cut through some of his more, florid, stories." Rojoa chirps in an upbeat, earnest voice, even as their professor sulks in his chair.

Rojoa, clad in a white t-shirt, sky blue jacket, baggy dark jeans and sturdy looking combat boots moves to the side of the lecture area as the Professor stands from behind his desk to saunter to the stages center. "So, I heard that a few of you had a run-in with a beringel the other weekend. Easily the mightiest bipedal grimm currently known, but far from the smartest..."

As the professor begins to blather on, Pyrrha, Weiss and a handful of other students set about transcribing the entire diatribe. The rest of the class, well, some are polite enough to keep it to texting or passing notes. "So, the new aid is awful cute, isn't she?" Nora chirps just quietly enough to not be able to be picked out over the din of chattering teenagers.

Yang shakes her head. "Nah, _he's_ real pretty though, if you ask me."

Jaune shakes his head. He's more than used to it now, but it still isn't exactly something he's proud of that his group of friends are one of the ones out-right ignoring the lecture. His opinion on how his friends are carrying on isn't exactly helped by the fact that its his partner still paying attention to keep them all passing the course. A brilliant flash of silver all but blinds the sextet that aren't taking notes. The sudden flash sends Nora toppling from her chair, Ruby lets out a startled scream, both Blake and Ren flinch back with a hiss. Jaune reaches for the sword that is far away in his rocket locker as he tumbles backwards over his chair into a ready stance, Yang lunging forward in an attempt to do the same, tumbling over the table in front of them to pile into Weiss and Pyrrha both of whom let out a startled, grumpy shout.

As his vision clears, Jaune feels his stomach drop down to his feet and heart leap to his throat. Busted. Rojoa is standing in the middle of the scattered or frozen hunters in training, arms crossed and a slight scowl making the TA's disapproval clear. "Look, I know Profesor Port tends to run on and toot his own horn, and can be _really_ boring about it, but now that I'm here, his classes should get better. Pay attention, you might learn something." A scroll is fished out of Rojoas pocket, and, after a few rapid glances from the device to the two teams the Aid adds "Arc, Ren, Valkyrie, Rose, Xiao Long and Belladonna; you all have detention with me, here, after classes let out for the rest of the week."

As the six punished teens groan, and rub their eyes, the TA vanishes in another flash of silver, earning another round of startled yelps from them, and team CRDL as they all jump back from the sudden addition to their group. Jaune thinks there had been an approving glance shot at him and Yang, but with how shot his eyesight is right now, he cant be sure. "That's a hell of a semblance." He opines as the two teams resume their seats, all but the two that had been taking notes rubbing still sore eyes.

Yang, instead of climbing up another level and potentially flashing anyone below them in the lecture hall, or walking all the way to the aisle, up a level then back to the middle of the row of seats, takes the empty chair near Weiss. The brawler holds her hands up, and, with a roll of her eyes, Blake tosses her partners bag into the waiting hands. "Cant be very draining either with the way he's popping around the classroom."

Ruby, actually shaking a bit, cuts through the conversation "We can talk about it later guys. Lets not get any more detention today." Ports lecture, as it turned out, is better with his apparent old friend acting as a teachers aid, and most likely editing the lecture before class. Granted, with how Ports lectures usually go, saying this one is better is like saying something is more pleasant than being waterboarded.

As the two teams stumble out of the lecture hall along with the rest of the flow of freshmen headed for the dust labs, Yang crows. "Well, that sucked. At least we'll get our detention out of the way quickly. Rojoa busted , like, a third of the class I think." Blake nods in agreement, a good number of the busted students had gotten second visits pushing the detentions back, or moving them to all-day affairs over the weekend, or pushing them back to next week. They had certainly lucked out in being busted early, it seemed.

Nora nods enthusiastically "Yea, and, is it just me, or did Professor Port seem weirdly attracted to beringels? I mean, the way he described their muscles..."

Ruby shudders at the other hyperactive girls hanging question, and replies "Toooootaly just you Nora. Yup. Just you."

Grinning, Yang ruffles her younger sisters hair as a disgruntled team CRDL shoulder their way through the middle of teams RWBY and JNPR. Once everyone regains their balance, Nora making a rude gesture at the bullies backs and Ruby sticking her tongue out at them, Yang glances over to Pyrrha. "Say, P-money, where'd ya get the bangles from? They look killer on you, by the way."

The champion goes a little pale, but is quick to hide it with a chuckle and, forced, nervous rubbing at the back of her head. "Jaune got them for me, gave them to me when we started our watch in Forever Fall Saturday night."

Cheshire grin splitting her face, Yang waggles her eyebrows at the now blushing Pyrrha and Jaune. "Ooh, jewelry? Making a run at the Invincible Girl, loverboy?"

Weiss, mouths 'please' in a way she probably thinks is stealthy, which hurts Jaune more than a little. He hides his reaction to his crush's lack of reciprocated interest with a wince. The snakes that make up the body of the physical manifestation of Pyrrhas sacred gear are thumb thick, the scales etched to look like the tips of tongues of flame. And the rubies that serve as eyes are expertly cut, and the size of his pointer fingers nail. Bronze setting or no, they do _not_ look cheap. "What jeweler did you get them from, Jaune? They're excellently crafted. If the shop does commission work I may be interested." The heiress queries.

Crap. Crap crap crap. Pyrrhas answer had been a half-truth, since his reincarnating her as a devil is likely the only reason she had unlocked her sacred gear. However, that is as close to a lie as his partner can convincingly get. And going by the fact that _all_ of team RWBY look interested in Weiss' question, he isn't going to be able to get out of giving them an answer. "Um, I actually went to a few places before I settled on the shop I went with. Let me check the notes back in our dorm and I'll get back to you." The team of girls all nod, or make otherwise agreeable noises as the octet closes in on the dust lab. He'll have to call Sairoarg soon. On earth, most major cities have one or two jewelry shops run by Extra Devils for situations exactly like this. Normally, he would need to get in touch with the current head of the House he is client to, not the heir apparent. That said, whichever devils are posted to Vale need to be the sort who would be willing to switch their allegiance to Arc instead of Bael when the time comes.

Jaune lets that train of thought drift to a halt as Professor Shars statuesque form leaning against the dust labs entrance becomes visible. Darkly tanned with wavy, shoulder-length red hair flecked with gray at her temples, small teal eyes and harsh frown-lines adding an air of severity to the womans plump face. All of the students fall silent at the sight of the suit-clad Professor. While she isn't as exacting about being referred to as Doctor as Doctor Oobleck is, she is draconianly strict when it comes to extra chatter in her classroom compared to the History and Grimm Studies professors.

The students split off by team to sit at the widely spaced tables, each supporting a wide array of scanning, testing, refining and rendering equipment for dust. Team RWBY take seats at the table across the aisle from Jaunes peerage as the professor stalks to the whiteboard at the rooms front. "Today we will continue our work on identifying raw dust of a high enough quality to be prepared for use in the field. Be sure to continue paying careful attention to this lesson, as on a long term mission, or one gone sufficiently wrong, this skill could save the lives of yourselves, or your teammates."

_-*R-DxD*-_

Weiss shoots a glance over to Pyrrha. The two of them, being the only members of their respective teams to have avoided detention, are spending the hours after classes let out, which, normally, would be devoted to joint training – something JNPR had been drawing back from the last few weeks – studying. Well, Weiss had been studying. She thought Pyrrha had been as well. In fact, Weiss knows that the tournament fighter had been studying, well, working on an essay for History, when she first got back from her session with one of the academies psychiatrists and joined Weiss.

Then, maybe half an hour ago, Weiss had noticed Pyrrha was browsing the CCTnet on her laptop. And it wasn't _remotely_ related to their schoolwork. At first, Weiss had been able to disguise her disappointment by throwing herself at her own essay and research. Which worked. Until she finished her work as well. "You finished too, Pyrrha?" she prods.

"Yep. Working on a side project my team picked up over the weekend." the redheaded Mistralian answers. Weiss' first impulse at Pyrrhas reply is to go and grab her book. When Blake, Ren _and _Jaune had recommended the Cycle of Eras series she hadn't expected it to be half as good as it was turning out to be. Then the second half of the girl she had once hoped would be her partners statement sinks in, and the need to know what happens next is swiftly surpassed by a burning desire to know how lurking on supernatural forums could possibly have anything to do with huntsman and huntresses in training beyond a hobby or curiosity.

With a quick, surreptitious, glance at her friends screen she has a website to start at. She had been expecting to find a good enough answer to slake her curiosity. Then she could close her laptop, plug it in back in the dorm room, grab her book and curl up in one of the more comfortable armchairs by the table she and Pyrrha are currently sitting at. That is, until she had ran across one of the threads about summoning circles and whether or not they actually work. She had to slog through a dozen pages of idle chatter before she could find out that they were supposedly summoning _devils_ of all things.

After an hour, Weiss is just about ready to head for the library to see if any of the books people had said they got their information from are available. Until the rest of her and Pyrrhas teams got back from detention. "Worst. Detention. EVER!" Nora shouts as the six teens slump into the common room.

Pyrrha looks up from her laptop "What did Rojoa have you doing?"

Jaune heaves a sigh "It was an extra class. No credit, but he wasn't letting anyone leave until they got passing marks."

Weiss looks up from her screen. "What was the new TA teaching for this detention?"

Ruby drops into one of the plush leather armchairs by the table Weiss and Pyrrha had been sat at. "It was a bunch of cobbled together montages of huntresses hunting down criminals. Security cams, scroll captures, even some police incident reports. We had to guess what the huntsmans next move would be, or figure out where they went wrong and what they could have done differently."

"And it was sooooooooo boring. Most of the operations he had us going over didn't even have fights." Yang adds from the couch she had claimed, remote for the common rooms TV already in hand.

Ren, with a small, satisfied smirk on his face "It wasn't that bad, actually. Pattern recognition, deduction and predictive thinking. Certainly better than calisthenics with Professor Goodwitch or transcribing Ooblecks notes."

Blakes bow twitches as she swivels her head to glare at Ren "You're only saying that because you and Russel were Rojoas favorite students."

"Well, they were doing better than everyone else." Ruby speed-mumbles. Weiss does her best to ignore the fact that at the start of the semester that habit of her partner had been unintelligible, and now she can understand it as plainly as she could Winter giving orders to manor staff back home. The raven haired girl shifts her glare to their team leader, then softens her gaze upon seeing Rubys embarrassed, dejected posture.

Like many prodigies, Ruby isn't dealing well with being merely average at something. Or, at least, that's what Weiss has read about prodigies. To better understand her fr- leader. As the rest of the group settle in to do their homework, Weiss returns to her, surface check, of Remnants supernatural enthusiast community. Well, she is able to call it that until Tuesday evening. When she started to check books out of the library to further investigate, she couldn't help but notice that while all of them are centuries old, none had been available for more than a few months. This is what leads to her starting to set up her own profile on some of the more active supernatural community forums to see if anyone else had noticed that there was no announcement of an archaeological find to explain the appearance of the tomes in question.

Or that almost all of them have at least one mention of summoning devils. While some of the other users, like RebornFlame and Conquering_Blade were of absolutely no help, often downplaying what she had found to try to move conversation to their desire for the serial killer in Vales docks to be something supernatural in nature, more than a few others could corroborate her findings and happy to brainstorm with her. Still others, like ChicPhantom and FrozenThunder317 only seemed interested in going on about how the summoning rituals actually _do_ work, and can be quite beneficial.

She definitely doesn't point out that the sigil at the center of the 'confirmed functional' summoning circle is the same as the emblem proudly emblazoned on the shield of a certain dense blonde acquaintance of hers. Or that there is a tickling sense of recognition nibbling at the back of her mind about Phenex, Gremory and Bael when she looks over some of the other summoning circles. None of that, however, is anywhere near her train of thought as she glares down the teammate she had thought was becoming one of her closest friends. The running debate had started off, shakily, Friday evening. And had been carrying on for hours now, striking more than a few very raw nerves and bad memories. And the girl refused to see reason. So Weiss had poured her heart out. Blake had tried to evade the gauntlet Weiss had thrown, so she had made her opinion perfectly clear. "Maybe we were just tired of being pushed around!"

The room goes still, and the apparent faunus terrorist realizes exactly what she had just revealed. Her eyes slowly widen, stubborn scowl and hard eyes giving way to shock and terror. Then the girl dashes off, gone down the hallway and into the staircase before anyone else can so much as blink or move to apprehend her.

_-*R-DxD*-_

Shouting, banging doors, followed by stomping interrupts team JNPRs planning of their stray hunt, and, with how late in the day it is, has all four of them peeking their heads out of their dorm to see what the commotion is all about. While they aren't the only cluster of four heads poking out into the hallway still barely lit by twilights gloom, they are surprised to find themselves directly across from a door bouncing back open on abused hinges. "Blake, wait!" Ruby shouts down the otherwise empty hallway.

The other dorm doors slowly close as the patches of surprised, curious heads retract back into the rooms they had sprouted from. Excluding their floors RAs dorm, which Coco strides from, an exasperated look on her face, already clad in her black silk pajamas. Which Jaune still can't fathom how clothes for sleeping in can be comfortable enough to serve their purpose, but still hug curves _and_ hang loosely enough to provide enticing glimpses of midriff and cleavage. But he's staring. "Anything I need to worry about Rose?" Their RA queries, signature sunglasses nowhere to be seen, hair hanging about her head in an untamed curtain with a highlighted patch on the right side of her face.

Ruby forces herself to chuckle, clearly worried and nervous. "Nah, Weiss and Blake had an argument. Everything will be smoothed over by Monday."

"After we call the police it will be!" the heiress in question half-shouts from her teams dorm.

Ruby shoots an actual glare back into her room, which is both adorable and a little scary. Ruby _never_ gets mad. "Good to hear. The Academy doesn't much care what we do on the weekends, but if Belladonna isn't back in her dorm by lights out Monday..." Coco trail off, her voice stern enough to convey just how much trouble Blake may be in.

Ruby nods, her anger at Weiss shifting to determination "Like I said, taken care of by Sunday."

Coco nods, shoots a pointed look at Jaune, and turns to strut back to her own room, dust motes swirling in her wake, as visible in sunsets glare as the huntresses in training still standing in the hallway. JNPR retreat to their own room at that, Both Jaune and Pyrrha shooting a concerned look Rubys way before the door closes."So, is it finally time to stop spamming forums and start actually _hunting_ this stray?" Nora quips as she slumps back down onto the couch.

The dorm is, well, a bit of a mess. Empty soda cans and water bottles are scattered across all four desks, with more than a few having spilled over to the floor. All of their garbage cans are full, and the wireless printer their laptops are all synched to is out of paper. A small map of Vale is tacked to the wall next to the TV, colored pins and string roughly outlining half of the dock district, with just over half a dozen more planted inside the denoted area.

Jaune grimaces as he feels the tug of a summons at the back of his head. One only a few doors down the hallway. "Tomorrow we'll start canvasing the area we think it''s hiding in. I don't know about you, but the idea of trekking though the slums with my brain half-fried from two tests and a weeks worth of extra class detentions doesn't sound like a fun time."

Pyrrha looks over at the other three members of JNPR, before walking over to her dresser. "Jaune is right, and I don't think finding out how many intoxicated lechers cant tell the difference between a huntress and a streetwalker would be an enjoyable experience either."

Nora winces, Ren bristles, well, anyone who knows Ren would recognize it as that. Then both Jaune and Ren are spinning in place to turn away from the now changing Pyrrha. "So, we start our hunt tomorrow, early." Ren summarizes.

"Can we keep an eye open for Blake too?" Pyrrha adds, her voice wavering between worry over their friend and her sense of duty.

"Yea, because Blake would _totally_ be hiding from her team by abandoned warehouses that are being used as brothels." Nora shoots back, playful derision making her voice even bouncier than usual.

Jaune shakes his head, a small grin forming on his mouth as he sets about changing into his pajamas as well. "It could be a trap house or smugglers warehouse, if we're gonna believe all of the rumors we tracked down."

Nora sighs "Alright boys, me and Pyrrha are decent." The two men turn around, as Nora adds "So, tomorrow we start looking for an abandoned warehouse that was formerly being used for crime and is now the den of a murderous stray devil that may or may not have other people doing its work for it. Easy, right?"

_-*R-DxD*-_

Blake, strides through the park, still seethingly furious, but slowly calming with time and distance. Luckily the rain had calmed, but its well past sundown. The rain had also more or less hidden her tears, not that she cares about what the random strangers she passes think about her, but a crying girl would have had a much harder time grabbing a bullhead out of the academy compared to a water-logged one who looked like she was in a hurry. Or the guy who had been at her heels since she stopped running at the monument in Beacons courtyard. "So, seeing as your done stalking and snarling, are we gonna stake out some benches or what?"

Blakes _striding_ grinds to a halt. "Stake out some... benches?" she queries, knowing there's confusion writ large across her face, and not able to do a thing about it. "And I wasn't stalking."

Suns accepting grin doesn't falter, which makes the fact that he'd called out her behavior even more grating. "Of course you weren't." The grin is still there, and going by his eyes and posture, leaned back slightly with his arms outspread by a hair, its a genuine one. "Plus we gotta sleep somewhere, that's why you took us to this park, isn't it? Plenty of side trails with good benches. Though, I'm pretty sure the best one are already taken with how late it is."

Blake blinks. She blinks again. Sun doesn't shift from his pose, nor does his grin falter. He doesn't even blink. "I'm sorry, good benches? Don't they all work the same in parks?"

He chuckles. "Not for what we need. Don't wanna be too close to the main paths, or the jerk cops will wake you up or haul you off. You wanna try to find one with a tree or something over it so you don't get _totally_ soaked if it starts raining. Some people think one by a newsstand is good so you can make a newspaper blanket, but with how thin that is it doesn't do much good."

Blake realizes he had meant to find benches to sleep on, and suddenly feels insensitive and stupid. She glances around, actually paying attention now, and realizes she had wandered to a part of Vale her team like to frequent and sets off, motioning for the monkey faunus to follow her. Once he catches up, trailing half a step behind her, she cant help but ask "So, how do you know so much about what makes for a good park bench to sleep on?"

"Vacuan street rat, grown up and moved on here!" He all but crows, which, no one should sound that chipper about. Well, he did say he moved on, but, he also had stowed away on a cargo freighter to get to Vale.

Blake leads the duo out of the park, pausing just long enough to look at street signs at every corner until she knows exactly where in the city they are. Now armed with both a destination, and aware of where she is, she adjusts their course. "But, didn't the ship you got here on come from Mistral?"

"Well, yea." He answers as if it had been the most obvious thing in the world "Who would _stay_ in Vacuo if they could help it?" The foot traffic picks up as they move closer to the part of town more or less dedicated to bars and nightclubs. It _is_ a Friday night, after all.

Blake glances over her shoulder at her, new friend? Hopefully. A light breeze, the last vestiges of the evenings rainstorm probably, tussles her hair. Suns eyes bug out a bit, but the grin holds. "Why Mistral though? Wouldn't it have been easier to get to Vale from Vacuo?"

The blonde shrugs. "A hunstman from Mistral got me a job and off the street. Decided to learn where he did. And an airship ticket out of Vacuo costs the same pretty much wherever you're going."

Blake stops in front of a nighclubs side entrance, and knocks on the door. "Mistral is as far from Vacuo as Atlas. There's no way it wasn't cheaper to get to Vale than Mistral. Plus, with how good of a stowaway you are, why even bother with a ticket?"

That gets the grin to falter. But the pout doesn't last long either. "Hey, I was a kid. Logic isnt kids strong suit. And I bought the ticket because I was starting a new life, ya know? Hard to do that starting off with more petty crime."

She shakes her head "But you stowed away to get to Vale."

"Well, yea. If we had bought a ticket Headmaster Lionheart would have canceled it on us and made us wait until the rest of the temporary transfers leave. Totally not cool." Sun quips, shooting a wink at her as he does so.

Before Blake can reply to that Crimm opens his clubs staff entrance to his nightclub. He glances over the two faunus, and a mischievous glint shines in his eyes. "So, finally decided to get back into the game, Belladonna? " Before Blake can so much as twitch to reply or react, he presses on "Looks like a good pick too, if you don't mind me saying so."

She suppresses a growl, and, doing her best to keep her voice level, answers "No, Crimm, that isn't what this is. If it was, I'd be at the main entrance like a normal person. I know you had to cover up the Broken Tusk, but do you still have..." she trails off, not really sure how to finish asking for what she's looking for. Especially with a guy all but hanging off her arm.

The glint is still in the club owners pale green eyes, his close cropped black hair and pointed beard making his smirk seem more devious than should be possible. "Ah, a one night stand then. Hope you don't mind if I swoop in to try to pick up the pieces after you break the poor guys heart then."

Blake can feel her cheeks heating up against the early evenings crisp air, and Sun had gone rigid. A breeze whispers through the more or less clean alleyway, and Blake shakes her head "No, Crimm, its not that either. You know who my teammate is."

The bartender quirks an eyebrow "What, the blond bombshell? She sexile you with one of your friends friends?"

Blake cant suppress the growl a second time, and barely notices Sun taking a half-step away from her. "Not her, you relentless gossip. Weiss Schnee! She saw that" Blake jerks her head in Suns general direction "numskull running from some cops after blatantly jumping clear of the boat he stowed away on to get to Vale. She said some things I don't think she really believes deep down, and I let it get to me. I got heated, and let enough slip that she was able to put one and one together to come up with two." Blake pauses, and takes a deep, steadying breath. "I, we, just need a place to sleep while the princess calms down." despite knowing that she is still blushing, and fully aware that without the bow, the fact that her ears are drooping and making her uncertainty obvious, she does her best to make light of the situation. "Blondie here was ready to camp out on park benches. I think that'd be a pretty lousy way to welcome a fellow huntsman in training to Vale."

Crimm blinks a few times as the mirth slowly drains from his features. He straightens his suit-jacket, centers his belt, and replies "Yea, I still have all the rooms set up. They're all in the basement, little studio apartments with windows. I can put the both of you up all weekend, but, since your both academy students..."

Blake nods "That's fine. I have a feeling that all of this will be resolved, good or bad, by then."

The pair of hunters in training follow the club owner into his establishment. The door they had been at led into a mostly abandoned hallway. Storage rooms, walk in fridges, and the occasional employee breaking up the almost silent hall. The low thrum of the busy nightclub, and busier kitchen all that can be heard aside from the trios un-rushed footsteps. Eventually, Sun breaks the silence after the third corner, just as Crimm opens a door to reveal the stairs leading to the basement. "Blake, not that I'm not happy to be sleeping in a bed tonight, not on a bench, but..."

"Tomorrow, Sun. I promise. Today has been..." She takes in a deep breath, closes her eyes, and turns to face her fellow faunus. She opens her eyes as she exhales, greeted by a look of earnest concern from the second fit blond hunter in training she has met in as many months. "I want to be honest, and need to clear my head. I'm sorry for getting you caught up in my mess."

Suns tail twitches hard to the right as he waves her off and looks to his left, where, well, nothing, is lying on the ground. "Don't worry about it, helping people out is one of the best ways to make friends there is. And there aren't many things more satisfying in life than helping a friend." the group goes silent again at that, as the buildings owner leads them ever deeper into a warren of hallways, back rooms and spare equipment.

Crimm gestures at a pair of rooms after slowing to a halt nearly half an hour later. "Both are set up, plenty of microwave food in the cupboards and freezers. You don't owe me anything, but I'd like to know when you leave. I don't have the signs painted on anymore, but, between word of mouth and rumors..."

Blake nods "Yea, that wont be a problem." is all she says, before walking into one of the rooms Crimm had waved his hand at, closing the door behind her as soon as she walks in. The floor has what looks to be cheap vinyl flooring covering it in a generic black and white tile pattern. In one of the corners opposite the door a plain white comode, matching white sink with a plain medicine cabinet on the wall above it. Along the wall between the toilet and door rests an enclosed shower/bathtub, stocked with the antibacterial combination shampoo/bodywash most gyms and schools have in their locker rooms free of charge.

The corner opposite the toilet, which is in a straight line from where the door is nestled in another corner is a small counter-top, cabinets above and below it, a battered black microwave and coffee pot sitting on the surface. Between the two far corners is a full size fridge/freezer combo, a window covering the rest of the distance between the kitchen area and bathroom.

A twin bed with plain white sheets and blankets covers most of the wall between the door and kitchen area. She spots a decentish looking armchair in the rooms last corner, an outlet with a scroll charger near enough it that she could rest and read a book on her scroll to unwind, without having to worry about it dying on her. However, all she really wants is to wake up in her bed back in the dorm room to find the last twenty four hours had been a bad dream. She flicks the light back off, strips down to her underwear and makes for the bed. Maybe, for once, her desires and reality will align, and she will wake up to her alarm clock blaring, safe in her bed at Beacon with her team groggily rousing around her. Wouldn't that be nice?

_-*R-DxD*-_

Team JNPR is awakened to the sound of someone beating on their door. Jaune is the first to the ground, Pyrrha being her usual, nearly impossible to rouse self, while Ren and Nora, having been more recently reincarnated, are still pretty well out of it thanks to their new status as night owls. Without bothering to put a shirt on he pads over to the door and pulls it open. "Jaune! I, uhh..." Ruby starts her usual relentlessly chipper self, then trails off, blushing, looking away from his teams doorway, eyes darting to him then back away, fidgeting the whole time.

After nearly a minute of awkwardness, Jaune decides to act "Did you need something, Ruby?"

Still not able to hold eye contact, or still, the prodigy half-stutters back "Well, um. You see, er... I just, kinda thought that, well, since your team saw the end of Weiss' and Blakes fight yesterday, and since Blake hasn't come back yet. Maybe, you and your team could help us look for her?" Rubys voice tilts up hopefully as she asks her question. "I mean, its not like I think she actually _is_ guilty of anything, or a bad person, but I think Weiss does so I'm kinda worried that she wont be looking all that hard, and she's already mentioned calling the police like a half a dozen times since we all woke up this morning, and even more times than that last night after Blake left, and I just realized that I'm rambling and not giving you any space to answer so I'll just shut up now but could you pleasepleaseplease help us?"

Jaune cant help the smirk that crosses his face, before resting a reassuring hand on Rubys shoulder, which, for some weird reason has her blushing even more, and gone completely still. "Let me wake my team up and ask them, but I'm sure they'll all be happy to help out. You guys are our friends after all. Ruby lets out a startled 'eep' for some reason when he turns around to rouse his peerage and tell them a golden opportunity fro them to hunt down the stray devil had just dropped into their laps. He closes the door behind him, and, glancing down to make sure he doesn't trip over any of the junk, or dirty clothes that are scattered about the disaster zone of a dorm room they have had since entirely too many things to worry about had been dumped on JNPRs plate.

He quickly realizes two things that have him just about ready to die of embarrassment. First, his comfy, flannel pajama pants had been tugged down on his waist, and that he had been maybe a quarter inch from flashing Ruby. Second, he hadn't bothered to grab anything to cover his groin in case he had morning wood, which he does. Not that he is ashamed of what he's working with downstairs, but, that, combined with the fact that the button on his pants isn't done up properly, and the fact that he had nearly flashed the first friend he had made at Beacon, who is only fifteen, about as innocent as a girl can be, and has a hyper-protective older sister...

Suffice to say the icy knot of dread in his stomach, along with the mortification at what he had just done has him calming down in short order as he rouses his team. Resigning himself to his fate of death by Yang should Ruby ever tell anyone about what had just happened, Jaune sets about shaking lofted beds to rouse his peerage. It takes a few minutes, which is good, as it allows him time to fix his pants and finish mentally calming himself down before anyone else can notice his faux pas. Once Pyrrha, Nora and Ren are all on the ground, wiping the sleep from their eyes and fixing their sleep-disheveled pajamas, he starts explaining the situation. "So, it turns out Blake didn't come back after her fight with Weiss last night. Ruby asked us to help the rest of Team Ruby find their missing member. Normally, I'd say you only have to if you want to, but, since we have a Stray to track down and put down, this is a perfect cover for us to get out and start searching."

"Makes sense." Ren replies with a nod "And, after not doing anything for them the last time they were having issues, helping out with this will feel good."

Pyrrha heaves a yawn as she stretches, left arm curling, fist pointed at her head as her right extends up and out, back arched, taught stomach bared for a long moment before she returns to a more normal posture. "I take it we'll be splitting up to cover more ground as soon as we get a chance to?"

What? Oh, right, finding Blake and the Stray they need to hunt down. "Yea, I'll let Ruby know we'll help, then we can get washed up, dressed, and hit the streets. His team sets about grabbing their shower kits and combat clothes, and Jaune heads back for the door. He pulls it open to find Ruby, pajama pants tugged lower on her hips, tank top rolled up maybe an inch and a half, doing her best to look nonchalant and confident. Trying. Any success she had had is shattered by her eyes bugging out and face going as crimson as her namesake again. Jaune can _feel_ the heat spreading across his face, and, once again, cant quite remember what he had been doing. He does have the presence of mind to look away, down the hallway towards the common room, however. Something is making noises though. "Huh?"

"I said, umm, so, did you guys decide to help us out?" Rubys voice repeats. Jaune darts a rapid glance towards the prodigy, and is relieved to see her once again wearing her clothes normally, not... Not how she had tugged at them while he had talked to his team.

He takes a deep, steadying breath as he turns to properly face his friend again. "Yea, yea. We'll help you guys out. We just gotta get dressed and everything. How about we all meet up in an hour at the bullhead docks?"

Ruby nods, embarrassment rapidly replaced by a bright, grateful grin. "Yea, sure, that sounds good. We gotta get ready to head out too." At that, the prodigy dashes back across the hallway, a slight trail of rose petals drifting to the floor in her wake. Luckily, the rest of the morning proceeds far more normally. Showers are had, clothes put on, weapons retrieved and a bullhead ride down into Vale taken. Most of it interspersed with speculation as to where Blake may have run off too.

The hours drag on, and still they find no sign of Blake. They shuffle the groups they are canvasing the city in at each meal. Change where they are searching. Places Blake likes to visit. Bookstores and quiet parks for a few hours. Then theaters or malls for a while. Busy stretches of the city where there are plenty of shops and idle entertainments. Abandoned or near abandoned districts where solitude is easy to find, but only safe for those who can defend themselves.

Team JNPR is able to check more than half of the spots they suspect the Stray may be hiding out before Saturday gives way to Sunday, still with nary a sign of Blake. The entire time Weiss won't stop going on about the police, signs of guilt, and predictions of her own vindication. The arguments, and they can only be called that almost feel scripted by the lunch on Sunday. "And I think Weiss's hair looks wonderful today!" a chipper voice cuts through the rote squabbling.

Ruby and Nora actually scream in shock as the seven trainees spin on point to the source of the new voice. Jaune has Crocea Mors halfway drawn as he stumbles though a sloppy rotation, and is greeted by an innocent looking ginger haired girl who seems to be roughly their age. Taller than Nora, but shorter than Yang, roughly the same build as Ruby and Weiss, with curves leaning more towards the heiress' build than the younger prodigies, though her utilitarian gray and taupe dress/blouse combo makes that difficult to judge. "Penny! Where did you come from!?" Ruby continues to shout at the girl, her piercing green eyes just a hair paler and nearly the same shade as the electric green highlights on her dress and high colored blouse, a powder-pink bow holding the hair not hanging loose at chin height out of the way.

A blushing Pyrrha slides Miló back into its sheathe as the newcomer, Penny, apparently, replies "Hey guys, what are you up to?" The timber of her voice and the way her words are spaced has Jaune just a hair uncomfortable, and Ren still hasn't shifted from Nora, right arm held straight out, preventing either girl from being able to close on the other without going through him. "And who are your other friends?"

Ruby, panic slowly draining from her features, voice still a bit manic however continues her, surprise, conversation, with her, apparent, friend. "Uhh..."

"We're looking for our friend Blake." Yang bails her sister out. "And these four are Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren and Nora. Team Juniper. They're helping us."

Penny, face almost too rapidly shifting from near confusion to seeming understanding, makes a nod that involves just a _hair_ too much upper body motion and over-stressed facial expression to get her emotions across, replies "Oh! You mean the faunus girl!"

Nora waves a hand at her fellow ginger, unrelenting smile already back in place on her face. "Pfft, what are you talking about, there's only humans on our teams Penny!"

"Wait, how did you know that?" Ruby queries not even a heartbeat after Nora had finished correcting Penny. Falsely, apparently, going by RWYs shocked blinking and overly-still forms.

Penny points to the crown of her head, again, her left arm telegraphing the action just a _bit_ too much to seem normal. "Uhh, the _cat_ ears."

"What cat ears?" Yang shoots back, looking more than a little uncomfortable, and the low, almost grating tone of her voice somewhere between confusion and hurt. "She wears a... bow..." A tumbleweed of all things bounces past the gathering of teenagers, as Ruby mumbles what is possibly the most racist thing she can, barely loudly enough for Jaune to hear. Hopefully none of the others caught that. And luckily, the street is oddly empty, so no passerby's will be calling his friend out on her, less than tactful, observation.

"So, where is she?" Penny asks, again, most of her body too still as she tilts her shoulders from left to right, head unmoving, to glance at all of the assembled trainees.

Jaune shrugs "Don't have a clue. She ran off on Friday, and we've been looking for her ever since." As Penny takes a few, quick, wooden steps to clasp Rubies shoulders and start to reassure the other girl, Jaune spots Yang and Weiss slowly backing away, until they clear what they must figure earshot is, and start sprinting. Jaune doesn't really blame them, but, something feels off about the new girl, and he isn't about to leave his friend with her alone. He makes eye contact with his team, before jerking his head first in the direction of Weiss and Yang, then at a nearby alleyway. Pyrrha takes off after the heiress and brawler, while Nora and Ren dart into the alley to continue their search for Blake and/or the Stray devil. At this rate, Jaune will consider finding either a win.

_-*R-DxD*-_

"So, whats the plan now?" Sun asks, easy, confident strides marking him a huntsman in training as readily as Blakes measured, even gait does. It's been windy all day, which has many of the other pedestrians swaying and stumbling periodically, but neither of the aura enhanced teens are much bothered by that. Even if they were, the slightly larger amount of personal space most civilians afford armed huntsmen and huntresses, which their clothes mark the two teens as as readily as their posture and bearing do would ensure that a collision with someone is the last thing that's likely to happen. Another gust catches Suns open shirt, and merciful gods you could grate cheese on those-

No. No, you've barely known him for a full day. Stop that. "I still don't think the White Fang is behind these robberies. They've never needed that much dust before." She knows she is being a bit over-expressive with her hands at the end of her statement, but she needs to do something to hide the fact that she had started by half-mumbling into her fist in an attempt to avert her gaze.

She is glad for the extra motions though, as the turning of her body allows her to spot a familiar patch of orange over pink and white, and pink-streaked black over green exiting a side alley. It doesn't take a genius to guess that Ruby had gotten team JNPR to help search for her. And Blake isn't ready to face her team yet, she just _isn't._ She needs to know, needs to be positive, if the Fang is behind the robberies, needs that reassurance about having left that chapter of her life behind before she can face her friends again. Acting on instinct, she grabs Suns arm and dashes down another alley away from her fiends. The jerky, haphazard motion has her, and Sun, stumbling before they get more than ten feet into the alley. Sun, the overly caring nice guy that he apparently is, catches both of them. Mostly. She slams into a brick wall, but stays upright, thanks to her fellow faunus left hand catching her hip, his right bracing out against the wall she had run into. Between his broad shoulders and the fact that he's a full head taller than her, she knows she is all but invisible aside from a vague feminine form to anyone not in the alleyway. To anyone not them, they look like a couple sharing a moment somewhere out of the way. Her heart, still thumping – from nearly being caught – is slow to calm. Those same, earnest, non-judgmental ocean-blue eyes gazing down at her in concern have nothing to do with her agitated state. "Not that I'm complaining, but, what gives Blake?"

The goofy grin and half-shrug with his left arm, which had left her as soon as she had been stabilized, breaks the sp- returns her thought process to what is important. "I, spotted some of my friends, who are probably looking for me." She looks down the alleyway, and is relieved to see Ren and Nora ambling down the sidewalk none the wiser to her presence less than a dozen yards from them.

Sun backs up to a decent distance for friendly acquaintances who had just met when he notices her relaxing. "Who you probably don't want to run into until you have your proof that it hasn't been the White Fang stealing the dust, right?" Blake nods, glad for the bow restricting the mobility of her emotive ears. "So, then, if we are going to prove that they _didn't_ do it." he backs further away from her, chopping at the air and pacing a bit as he thinks out loud. "Then what we need to do, is go to where they would be if they _were_ doing it." Even his tail is twitching in agitation as he works through their problem. Well, hers, that he decided to help her with, despite being total strangers two days ago. "And to not find them there." He slows to a halt in front of where she is still leaned up against the alleys wall, arms held apart as he presents a perfectly reasonable resolution to their – her – problem. With one major hole in it. "Right?" Just like that, the thoughtful, logical, grounded in reality illusion is shattered with a vibrant smile and a pair of pointing hands that may as well be finger-guns.

No, wait, they are finger guns. "The only problem is, I have no idea where that would be." Blake shoots back as she steps away from the wall, out of the 'line of fire' of Suns finger guns, left arm folded across her stomach to clutch the opposite elbow, right hand scratching at her chin.

The goofball goes away, overly-chipper timbre replaced by thoughtful, serious, measured sense once again. "Well" he plants his hands on his hips "when I was on the ship, I heard some of the crew talking about a huge shipment of dust coming in from Atlas."

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Have been constipated for the last six months and just cant hold it anymore? Drop me a review! I love those things! They're what makes this all worth it.


	14. Chapter 14: Of Strays-Calling Them Home

Running it to the wire with getting in two chapters a month again, but her you guys go!

As usual, I don't own RWBY, Highschool DxD or make a single cent off this. Do it for the fun and reviews.

* * *

Pyrrha catches up with Yang and Weiss almost three blocks over from where the group had... encountered, Penny. Who seems nice enough. Really. Pyrrha isn't at all glad that Jaune had sent her to, well, probably to help Yang keep Weiss from taking this to the police. Maybe calm the heiress down. The fact that two of the potential locations for the Stray to be using as a lair is just a fringe benefit. The blond brawler perks up as Pyrrha slows down to match the teammates stride "Hey Pyr, you decided to beat feet too, huh?"

She demurs "It's not that I didn't want to meet Rubys new, friend. Jaune wanted us to split up again, cover more ground."

Yang pats her on the shoulder, clearly not believing that Pyrrha is just being her usual polite, helpful self. "That girl makes _Ruby_ seem socially adept. It shouldn't be possible for someone to be that, that, I don't even know what the right word for what she is, is!" Weiss exclaims, throwing her arms wide, and getting more than a few strange looks from some of the nearby people.

Yang shrugs, before making a placatory gesture towards a mother pushing a stroller with a now crying baby inside it. "Honestly, I'm kinda glad my little sister is making friends outside of our little group. If the two of you haven't noticed, she can be kind of..."

Pyrrha nods, and Weiss lets out a sigh that makes it seem like she's been suffering for years, not being slowly defrosted over the course of a few months. "I know, Yang. Its why I just... distanced, myself from those two. They'll probably be good for each other."

Yang shoots Weiss a quick grin. "Thanks Ice Queen. I'm gonna check that shop." She thumbs over her shoulder, indicating a salon of all places. Then again, considering that Blake has nearly as much hair as Yang does, a bit of pampering might actually be the sort of thing she looks for to de-stress. She hadn't been the most forthcoming about her hobbies and pastimes. Aside from the obvious, near-constant presence of a book near the girl.

Before Weiss can comment, Pyrrha interjects "Surely, you knew a few people at least as bad as Ruby or Penny back in Atlas Weiss."

The heiress puffs herself up, shifting from a grumpy teen who had spent the whole weekend trying to track down a missing friend to picture perfect noble in the span of a few heartbeats. She raises her right hand, index finger pointed skywards, opens her mouth, and pauses. Then blinks. Then slumps over, and mumbles something. Pyrrha prompts her to repeat herself, but louder. "My little brother. I wish it wasn't true, but gods help me when it comes to anything to do with people who don't have at least seven digits to the left of the decimal in their bank account, he's utterly clueless. Whats worse, he refuses to even acknowledge his lack of knowledge. If he had to pass for a normal teenager it would be such a travesty most other kids his age would assume he's mocking them, and probably beat him bloody for it."

As Pyrrha gives Weiss a pat on the shoulder to reassure her, Yang returns. "Not at this salon, and no one inside has seen anyone even close to her description all week."

The trio start walking down the street again, and fall into an easy rhythm. Every shop, venue or restaurant that Blake may have stopped at, Yang or Pyrrha enters to look, and sometimes ask around. The other girl waiting outside with Weiss to keep her distracted, and to ensure she doesn't call the police on her own while their backs are turned. The hours drag on, with absolutely nothing to show for their efforts. Eventually, after Yang, somehow still grinning and optimistic bounds out of another shop, only to slow to a halt at the scene that greets her.

Weiss standing dead center at the foot of the trio of steps leading into the convenience store Yang had been asking around in, just barely enough space between the last step and the white haired huntress for Yang to stand. Weiss arms are crossed, her foot is tapping, and she looks, upset. "I know exactly what the two of you are doing." She bites out harshly.

"Umm, I, er, we, don't know what your talking about?" Yang tries to deflect, the fact that it had come out sounding like a question was the least of the factors making the evasion obvious.

Weiss rolls her eyes, and her posture relaxes, slightly, but its better than nothing. "Talking to me. Distracting me. Forcing- making-" she stumbles over her words, trying to hold tightly to the high ground with both hands, and slipping. "Giving me time to think. About, this. About Blake." Both Pyrrha and Yang blink at Weiss, mouths hanging open, and unsure of how to respond. "Thank you."

_-*R-DxD*-_

"So, Blake is your friend?" the ginger girl queries after nearly an hour of walking in silence. Her strides are too stiff.

Ruby sighs. The last four abortive conversations had begun the same way. "Yes Penny."

"Yea." Jaune confirms. At least he is able to hide his exasperation better than Ruby. The trio cuts through a gaggle of girls with bags from half a dozen boutiques hanging off their arms.

"But you're mad at her?" Penny continues, tilting her shoulders to glance at Ruby, the ascent in the Atlesian girls tone makes it sound as much an accusation as a question.

Ruby, faced screwed up in discomfort, glares down at the sidewalk "Yes, well, I'm not."

"Me neither." Jaune sneaks in, doing his best to hide his smirk.

"Weiss is." Ruby continues, gesturing off in the vague direction her the two leaders partners and the prodigies older sister had went. She probably would have had to guess at that were Pyrrha not with them.

Jaune pokes Rubys side, which elicits a growl from the usually chipper girl. She really is keyed up. "But not as mad as she thinks she is I'd bet."

Penny leans forward to look past Ruby and at Jaune. "Why is that, Jaune?" she asks, honest curiosity and confusion on her face.

He shrugs "She's been, mellowing out, all year, but this mess probably hit all of her buttons the wrong way." Jaune ventures, which causes Ruby to wilt even further. She really had been putting her all into befriending her partner and teammate. Not being able to stop the argument before it came to this had his friend pretty torn up.

"What do her clothes have to do with her and Blake arguing?" Penny asks, confusion and curiosity still writ large on her face.

Jaune drops his face into his palm, and Ruby misses a step. Don't_ laugh, laughing at the sheltered girl would be beyond cruel and insensitive_. Jaune reminds himself "That's, just a turn of phrase Penny. It, this whole situation is almost perfect to have Weiss emotional and not thinking rationally."

"Ah, so the fact that her friend was lieing about being a faunus is what has Weiss so mad." Penny assumes, which, is actually mostly right. For once.

Ruby sighs, and the trio stops at a corner, traffic to heavy for them to be able to cross immediately. "Actually, that's kind of up in the air right now." Ruby all but mewls out, with how meek her voice is. The lights change, and the three teens are able to cross the street, though now they have maybe half a dozen other people crowded around them.

"But why?" Penny presses, arms raised in confusion, angles just a little to perfect, too far from what would be comfortable, her pace slowing down, and leaving her a few steps behind them, almost as if she is concentrating on her gestures and needs to slow down to do make them while walking.

Ruby, now slumped over so much her torso is nearly parallel with the road as they continue their search. Between Pennys focus on ruby, and the other leaders melancholy, moping mean, Jaune is pretty sure he is the only one actually looking for the wayward faunus. "Because Blake might not be who we thought she was." Ruby all but seethes back."

Penny lets out a loud gasp, hands held in front of her mouth in what almost looks to be a caricature of normal shock. "Is she a _MAN?_"

What. "How... how did you come to that conclusion, Penny?" Jaune is eventually able to ask, the trio having ground to a halt, he and Ruby from shock at the mental gymnastics she must have went through to reach that conclusion. Penny just to be polite and stay with them.

Ruby turns to face the girl, who had, for some reason, decided to lean towards the Valean natives. "And she definitely, er, probably. I..." Ruby trails off, waving her hands in the vague shape of an x at Penny, stalling for time to collect her thoughts. "I don't know what she is, she didn't exactly talk to us before she decided to run off." The reaper in red eventually finishes, closing the gap between her and Penny, nearly cutting into the other girls personal space as she does so.

"Actually, it was more like she was chased off." Jaune interjects. Ruby spins to shoot a glare at Jaune, which, well, it isn't good, but grumpy is better than mopey in his opinion.

For a few moments no one says anything. Penny eventually breaks the silence. "I don't have a lot of friends." The way she looks down at that, all but rooted in place, shoulders slumped is heartbreaking. That alone is enough to make Jaune glad he had made the same offer of friendship to the catastrophically awkward, slightly creepy girl Ruby had. "But if I did, I would want them to talk to me." She finishes, looking up at the other two teens.

"Me too." Ruby grouses, before she starts walking.

"Hey, chin up girls, you've got me and the rest of Juniper as well." That puts a ghost of Rubys usual grin back on her face.

It also gets a truly happy "Sen-SATIONAL!" Out of Penny, who proceeds to glomp him in an incredibly awkward hug, actually lifting _him_ from the ground as she does so. And the girl must be seriously ripped under the dress, as she is _way_ harder than he had expected. It takes more willpower than Jaune is comfortable admitting to himself to to not compare the girl to Pyrrha or Nora. Which would probably lead to him thinking of how he learned just how soft the two girls are. Which would make spending the foreseeable future wandering downtown Vale on foot uncomfortable and embarrassing. Doubly so when he is doing so with two other very cute girls, searching for another girl, who is a ravishing beauty in her own right.

The search continues for the rest of the day. Unsuccessful, but far more optimistic, filled with pleasant, idle chatter and small-talk. The sun had been set for over an hour, when an explosion has the three teens wheeling around to look. The massive plume of black smoke the find is looming on the horizon like a dark beacon. Ruby is off like a shot towards the explosion. Penny is running behind her before Jaune can even open his mouth to suggest that might not be Blake. It's possible.

Ruby bounds from the street to a warehouse roof in a single, semblance enhanced leap. Penny's leap is less impressive, a few feet up to grab a fire escapes ladder. By the time the Atlesian girl has pulled herself up to start climbing, Jaune is close enough to make his own leap. The entire fire escape escape shakes when his weight slams into it. He shoots a glance up to make sure Penny hadn't been shaken loose. Gray and green striped- Jaune looks straight ahead until he clears the ladder and reaches the stairs.

By the time he and Penny reach the warehouse' roof, Ruby already has Crescent Rose drawn, the tip drove into the steel and tar roof. She had been bantering with, someone. The guy has a smarmy, self assured voice. The sort of voice that makes you want to punch its owner, if Jaune's being totally honest, it reminds him of Riser. "Ruby, are these people your friends?" Penny asks, without a hint of sarcasm or irony. If they weren't about to get into a fight, he'd shake the girl. Blake and another faunus are down there fighting a gaggle of White Fang thugs, none of whom are going after the white suit-clad ponce.

Ruby actually turns _away_ from the apparent boss of the criminals on the ground to warn Penny back. Jaune sees the guy snap his cane up to aim it at Ruby, and springs into motion. A shrill wail and bright orange flash are all he can really see, but he is able, barely, to interpose himself between his friend and the projectile, shield deployed and aura up. The force of the impact is enough to drive him back into Ruby, and down to a knee. The prodigy lets out a startled yelp and falls onto her back, but is otherwise fine.

The guy in the bowler hat actually raises his hands to let out a maniacal, stereotypicaly evil laugh. Ruby probably misses it, but Jaune sees the innocent, adorkable girls eyes narrow dangerously. As the petite ginger starts stalking towards the edge of the roof, Ruby extends her had "Penny wait, no!" She wails, clearly terrified for her friend.

"I think she's got this Ruby." Jaune reassures her, grasping her outstretched hand with his own. He hauls Ruby to her feet as Pennys backpack slides open. What looks like a single, truncated blade quickly folds into a single edged shortsword, its round copper hilt glowing the same vibrant green that acts as trim on the Huntress in training's combat garb. To Jaunes suprise, the Atlesian doesn't grasp her blade, rather, it fans out from a single, thick weapon to ten slender blades arrayed behind her back.

As the girl launches herself clear of the roof, Jaune feels his scroll vibrate in his pocket. Someone had posted in the team groupchat.

Ren: Found the Stray.

Jaune quickly types out that they had found Blake, and are in a fight with the White fang before returning to watching the battle below. He had seen more than a few impressive female warriors since coming to Beacon. Weiss, with all the grace of a dancer and poise of a queen. Ruby, flowing around the battlefield like a raging river. Pyrrha striding across the battlefield like a goddess of war made flesh. Blake flickering from foe to foe like a shadow. Noras barely contained chaos, and Yang raging across the field like an unchecked wildfire.

Penny may as well not have been in a fight at all. Not that she doesn't seem to be taking things seriously, rather her perfect calm and mechanical precision is closer to that of someone stripping down their weapon to clean it rather than someone in the heat of battle. When the first pair of White Fang soldiers are simply knocked to the ground by the quartet of swords the ginger launches at them as she lands, instead of sliced open, Jaune realizes they must have their auras unlocked. He sighs, and pulls his scroll out of his pocket, quickly dialing Beacons emergency engagement reporting hotline.

It only takes a few taps on the screen to get patched through to the right receptionist. "Beacon Combat Reporting hotline, please state your name."

"Jaune Arc, a few of my friends are fighting some White Fang thugs, and, I think that's Roman Torchwick down there. All combatants appear to have unlocked auras." He replies professionally.

He can hear a keyboard clattering on the other side of the line for a moment, before the dry, almost bored voice replies. "Which students are engaged currently?"

He glances down at the battle again, squinting to make sure he isn't missing anyone. Penny sends a buzzsaw of blades through a squad of Fang soldiers who had been charging her. Not a speck of blood or a single severed limb. Definitely unlocked auras. "Blake Belladonna, from team Ruby of Beacon. Penny... I actually didn't get her last name, but she's from Atlas. There's a third. Male, blonde hair, blue eyes, a monkey faunus. Has a staff that looks like it can split into some kind of gun-chucks."

The line goes quiet for a while. "Miss Polendina checks out, but the other... hmm. None of the Haven students are on the early arrival list though." He can hear the woman grumble something about extra clerical work to herself. "Will that be all, trainee Arc?"

He sees Blake fade away from what had looked to be a solid hit to her chest only to re-appear behind her opponent, lashing out with a powerful downward sweep before he can react, and winces. "Permission to engage?"

"Denied." the voice all but snaps at him. Jaune catches Rubys cloak just as she moves to aid their friends, and shakes his head when she snaps hers to the side to shoot a glare at him. Her eyes widen at the scroll held up to his head, and she slumps over dejectedly. "Unless, of course, they appear to be over-matched. The VSPRD has two transports en route. They should be on the scene in less than five minutes."

The line clicks dead, and, with a sigh, he slides his scroll back into his pocket. His head tilting just enough to the left to see half a dozen decently fresh apples lying on the warehouse roof. Why in the hell are there apples on the roof of a warehouse? He looks back towards the battle when a brilliant flash of green light and a wave of heat wash over the top of the warehouse. He is just in time to catch a glimpse of the broken shards of a pair of bullheads streak overhead to crash into the water behind them.

A third gunship, this one trying to lift clear of the dockyard with a crate of dust, opens fire on the Atlesian girl. She responds by deploying and firing a pair of blades behind her. They slam into the warehouse wall, and the thin cords yank her clear of the line of fire. When she proceeds to bury another half dozen in the escaping airships hull, then start pulling it _back down towards the ground_ a small voice in the back of Jaunes head whispers 'rook'. A more real, but still small, awestruck voice queries from beside him "Whoa, how is she doing that?"

Torchwick makes a break for one of the still in tact transports. "She has wires attached to the blades, the rest is probably semblance related I'd guess." Ruby nods, than winces as Penny slams the bullhead she had been working to capture into a massive stack of shipping crates. The chaos caused by the resulting explosion is enough for four of the transports to streak away, including Torchwicks, massive hydroplanes of salt water being kicked up into the air as they skim the surface at top speed.

Ruby is down to the ground level in a flurry of rose petals, already fussing over Blake and Penny as Jaune drops down from the roof. He ambles over to his fellow blond, who is more or less standing guard over the unconscious White Fang thugs. "Jaune Arc, you've got some pretty sweet moves..." he trails off, holding out his hand.

Sun accepts, and offers a firm shake as he replies "Sun Wukong. Any reason you held back on the roof instead of helping us out?"

Jaune winces. "I called in to Beacons action report hotline. Didn't want you guys to get cuffed too when-" The wail of sirens herald a half dozen squad cars tearing into the battlezone, beat cops who had rushed to the explosion and subsequent reports of fighting rushing towards the downed Fang soldiers. "They show up. VSPRD is on the way too, and the operator said Ruby and I couldn't engage unless you looked over-matched. And once Penny joined in..."

Sun chuckles and claps Jaune on the back. "That's cool man." The blond faunus' scroll starts ringing, a chipper fast-paced tune. Sun pulls the scroll from his pocket and takes a few steps away from Jaune before answering. "Hey Nep, whats up man?" Jaune can't hear whoever is on the other side of the call, but it doesn't take long for Sun to reply either. "Wait, you're where? How, dude?" A few more moments of silence. "An airship, seriously?! And what do you mean Sage and Scarlet are pissed?" More silence, and Jaune realizes he's eavesdropping. "No, I think I'm gonna be stuck by the docks until the cops are finished cleaning up. Shoot me a text of the hotel room you grabbed. I'll see ya in a few buddy."

Jaune looks around to see the rest of teams RWBY and JNPR arrive, albeit from different streets. Weiss and Yang make a beeline for Blake and Ruby, the former already shouting at the duo, though most of it seems directed at the faunus. Pyrrha offers him a smile as Sun hangs up and wanders over to one of the squad cars to sit. Ren, straight to business opens with "Warehouse three blocks south of here. Looks like it was a brothel and a trap house before the Stray took over."

"I set up our excuse to split off from team Ruby!" Nora chirps, sounding far too proud as she waves her arms above her head.

Pyrrha sidles up to Jaune with a smile and a pink tinge to her cheeks. "Between Yang and I, I think we calmed Weiss down enough that team Ruby will stay intact, and avoid any grudges or strife."

Jaune replies to his teams greetingless info dumps with a nod and a grunt. A pair of black painted APCs screech to a halt in the open space where the battle had happened. Just over a dozen VSPRD officers pile out of the vehicles. The bulk of them are clad in dark navy blue – closer to black really, uniforms, with white cuffs and hems. All of them have bulky bullet proof vests, and wear riot helmets with the face masks tilted up. Each wears a gleaming silver badge in the shape of an elongated kite shield emblazoned with a spread-winged eagle grasping a set of shackles and a baton in its talons 'VSPRD' emblazoned above the birds head. A clone of the same heraldry can be found on each door of the transports. Four of the officers have riot shields on their arms, and shotgun-batons in their hands. Eight have a pair of tonfa-smgs riding on their belts, a pair of taser prongs protruding from the butt of each handle.

At the head of each group of half a dozen officers – equipment evenly divided between the two groups – is an Investigator. Full fledged Huntsman or Huntresses who had left fieldwork for one reason or another. Though marriage or a kid are the most common causes for someone to leave the high risk life of actively seeking out grimm away from the kingdoms walls. Both of them are clad in a mishmash of different pieces of police uniforms from different cultures and times, though the dark navy, black, white and silver color scheme; as well as the departments badge replacing any personal emblem create a clear sense of unity. The regular officers barely manage to make their scampering towards their squad carts not look like an open rout as Vales aura enhanced police take over custody of the White Fang thugs.

As the VSPRD officers begin clamping aura inhibiting manacles on the unconscious terrorists, one of the Investigators moves to speak with both of the trainee teams. It doesn't take long for JNPR to be done, however. They had only been helping look for a missing friend, and none of them had been involved in the fighting. Team RWBY however, is stuck talking with _both_ of the Investigators for nearly an hour, before they finally break free. Blake is all but slumping as the quartet make their way back over to Jaunes team. "Well, the good news is that they cant disappear the daughter of Menageries Chieftain into witness protection for turning state-side against the White Fang." Yang announces as soon as they reach earshot, grinning _entirely_ too widely for how serious the situation is. Sun, head hung almost as low as Blakes, tail drooping, is following one of the Investigators towards one of the waiting APCs. He isnt bound, but its pretty clear he is in more than a little trouble however.

"She _does_ have quite a bit of paperwork to fill out, as well as a legal obligation to supply the authorities with everything she can remember about the Fangs Vale operations now." Weiss announces, sounding just a little _too_ happy about the extra work her teammate has on top of regular coursework now. "And, the Rapscallion didn't have his passport with him, so _he_ will be escorted to the Station by the good officers to ensure he is who he claims to be, and to amend his supposed teams travel information and schedule for the Vytal Festival."

Blake glowers at her teammate, apparently, whatever conversation the other team had had before the police with jurisdiction over the nights, excitement, had mended, or at least started mending, the two's budding friendship.

Ruby stifles a yawn, well, she tries, before announcing "Yea, well, its almost midnight, and we all still have class in the morning. Lets get back to our dorms and sleep."

While most of the other teens nod in agreement, Nora begins panickedly patting at everywhere she could possibly have a pocket, or store something. She even goes as far as pulling her top forward to look down her own cleavage. Ren drops his face into his palm, and Nora lets out a sheepish chuckle. "Please tell me you didn't lose your scroll again Nora." Jaune groans, already positive that she had, in fact, 'lost' her scroll.

"Again?" Weiss asks, tone dry as a desert, one perfectly trimmed eyebrow arched in judgment.

Pyrrha holds her hand in front of her face, hiding her mouth, though the twinkle in her eyes still gives the smile away. "I wont say that its a _regular_ occurrence..."

Smirking openly, Yang offers "Need help finding it?" Though her desire to do as her sister and leader had suggested is written all over her face.

"It is common enough that I got an app though." Jaune replies, holding up his own scroll as he runs ScrollFinder Pro. A few taps and a trio of dots is displayed next to names on a local map. Both Rens and Pyrrhas are shown clearly, grouped by the docks. Nora's ping, however, is a few blocks away. In the opposite direction of the bullhead docks.

Weiss, still a portrait of judgemental heiress, dryly intones "I'm sure it wont take you too long. There might even still be a bullhead waiting for you. Otherwise it will be a long hike up the cliffs to Beacon." At that, Weiss spins on point _just_ fast enough for her ponytail to snake out behind her, and starts walking towards the bullhead docks. Yand and Blake slump after her. Ruby at least has enough of a heart to mouth 'sorry' at team JNPR before jogging to catch up with her team.

_-*R-DxD*-_

It only takes a few minutes to get from the dockyard to the warehouse Nora had left her scroll at. A few of the officers had shot the teens sympathetic glances, but none had offered to help. Jaune cant really blame them. They still have a lot of cleanup work to do before it will be safe for whatever shipping company owns the dockyard to send people out to make it workable again.

The warehouse definitely looks abandoned. Chipping paint, rusted shut overhead doors, a featureless sign over the one person sized door on the right side of the buildings facade. Nora walks over to a crate sitting near one of the loading doors and slides her scroll into her pocket. The three recently reincarnated devils line up facing the big, blocky building as Jaune sizes it up. Its a good thing the street is abandoned, because the four of them getting ready to head into battle outside an abandoned warehouse would draw more than a few awkward stares, and more than a few even harder to field questions if anyone could see them right now. Nora takes a deep breath, and starts slowly bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet. Ren draws StormFlower with a slight flourish. Pyrrha clasps her hands behind her back, eyes hard, posture just a bit too perfect.

"Just a reminder," Jaune says as he draws Crocea Mors "Once a devil goes stray, they start losing their humanity, as well as their sanity. It isn't uncommon for Strays abilities to expand from what they were before they left the fold."

At that, he turns and walks towards the door. He tries to open it, but its either locked, jammed or rusted shut. He steps out of the way, before gesturing towards Nora. Both her and Pyrrha had drawn their weapons, and, manifesting her wings, the bombastic ginger rushes forwards, Magnhild held high and back, ready for a powerful swing. The door tears from its hinges with a shriek of tormented metal before clattering into the opposite wall in a darkened hallway. The stench of rot and decay is the first thing to assail the teams heightened senses. Then that of blood, and human excrement, all of that layered over a moist, musky base that leaves no question as to what the 'abandoned' warehouse had been used for before it became the strays nest.

He can hear Nora retch as he strides past. Enhanced senses making the blood on the wall, human waste and remains on the floor along with rotting food visible in gut-wrenching clarity. "How could people do something like this?" Pyrrha queasily queries as she follows him in. They have to turn to the left almost immediately, and pass a series of long abandoned offices. Once they reach the buildings rough center, the hallway opens up to one just wide enough for a car to drive through, and their only option is to turn right. High ceiling one and the same with the roof. The proliferation of filth and derbies doesn't change, however.

He shrugs, eyes searching for any sign of danger. "Nothing in here is human anymore." Before the conversation can go any further, a hideous, animalistic shriek echoes down the hallway. A humanoid form bounds towards him on all fours, hands and feet replaced with long, dagger-tipped talons. The sallow skin barely clad in rags that could have once been a scandalously short skirt and matching tube-top. The beast enters striking range, and Jaune plunges his blade into its neck. The wretch goes limp, but its like the floodgates had been opened.

Doors to either side of the hallway, marked with names and prices still visible through the blood, of what must have been rental storage space before criminals converted it to its penultimate use, are torn or shoved open. A musclebound brute slamed open the door to Jaunes left, lashes out with its massively over-sized right fist. Jaune catches the blow on his shield easily, and rotates his body to slide Crocea Mors under the brutes atrophied left arm, piercing lung and heart. He spares a glance down the hallway to the rest of his team, all of whom are engaged now. "Keep moving!" he shouts, before setting forth into the den of corruption turned nightmare.

Ren ducks under the sickle-armed sweep of the thing that had dropped from the ceiling at him. When he had taken its first blade-arm off, the limb had stayed what he saw. Jaune was right, they are the only humans in the warehouse. And even that claim is tentative for them. He sinks one of StormFlowers blades into the beasts neck, putting it out of its misery. The corpse falls away, and he spots another beast, spine lined with spikes, hunch-backed with its tongue dragging on the floor approaching his partners unguarded back. The monster lets out a pained, startled howl when he unloads his pistols into it. Nora turns, and, reflexively brings Magnhild down on the wretches back.

Without thinking, Nora twists her hammers haft, and one of the grenades bursts at the head of the hammer. The creature is turned into a mound of sticky red mulch, and she is launched skywards down the hallway, towards Ren and Jaune, who are still pressing forwards. She passes over Pyrrha just as the other girl on the team sheathes her weapons.

Pyrrha takes a deep breath, and reaches for the power she had so recently learned to tap into. The ability she had barely had the time to train her fine control with, in the week since- since she took three lives with it. She lashes out, that ear splitting, soul shaking noise has her gritting her teeth. A pair of torso-thick bands of that impossible, almost beautiful, unwholesome crimson to purple fire leap from her hands. All of the corruption she sees before her is rendered to ash as she sweeps the flames across the hallway. The filth on the walls, the rotted, desiccated, mostly cold remains on the ground. The poor victims of this strays madness still charging her down. All of it burns away, leaving the hallway looking almost sterile. The wall is cold, when she touches it, shocked that she had not set their only escape ablaze. The fire only burns what she wants it to.

She turns and draws Miló and Akoúo̱ before dashing to rejoin her team. Jaune, still at the lead, ducks under a wildly flailing tentacle. He slashes upwards, severing the appendage roughly at its center. Before he can capitalize on his success, Nora descends on the former prostitute like a comet, ending the beings agony with a spine-shattering smash as she lands behind it. The corpse slides to a halt at Jaunes feet.

Nora comes out of her landing crouch with an upward sweep as she spins to face the direction her team is moving in. She clips three of the monsters as she does so, turning ones legs into sacks of bricks and hamburger, ripping the arm from a second, and shattering the thirds head like an over-ripe melon. As she brings her weapon around to finish off the still standing monster, she realizes she will need to re-think her strategy for disabling people without auras.

Ren rolls under his partners sweeping strike, neatly decapitating the shark-mouthed, eyeless _thing_ she had layed out. He comes to his feet and sprays fire down the hallway in front of them. The rapid chatter of his twined automatic pistols accented by Milós staccato cracks. His rounds disorienting and wounding, his teammates providing killing blows where his hail of bullets falls short. Still, the situation is far from ideal, passing the coming intersection as they are, every creature in this former den of debauchery will descend on them. Something pricks at the back of his mind, and his enhanced vision is further helped by a dizzying mix of brown and silver, green and blue. A magic circle must have formed behind him, and a fog is forming around him. Useful.

Pyrrha had thought she had been fairly desensitized to strange new experiences over the course of the last few months. Her teammate summoning a thunderhead, the sort you see at the front of super-cells that herald tornadoes, at ground level, to act as cover for the coming intersection is a new record. She had been fine supporting her team from the rear. It gave her time to think, to recover, to plan. She stops in the center of the storage center turned brothels first of three intersections. Again, she holds her empty palms out, this time, focusing on power and intensity instead of fine control. She maintains the conflagration for as long as she can. She is passingly aware of the sounds of fighting in front of her, but if this is going to work, they need the entire warehouse cleared.

Something shakes her, startling her and getting her to cease the outpouring of power. "Good thinking Pyr." Jaune shoots her a grin. One hand resting on her shoulder, the other under the opposite armpit, supporting her. "We can sweep the whole building this way. But I have a feeling our actual target is going to be at the back of the building."

The team falls back into the comfortable rhythm that got them to the first intersection for the rest of their advance. Jaune, Ren and Nora flowing ahead as a relentless, seamless whole. Pyrrha supporting with precise shots from Miló as she recovers her strength for the next time she will need to provide a massive outpouring of it. Somewhere during the advance, all four of them had manifested their wings.

It is, maybe forty five minutes later that they reach the last intersection. At that point, none of them believed that what they had been fighting had ever been humans, faunus, or a corruption of either. Every last creature had displayed only base, animalistic intellect. More often than not the noises they uttered forth impossible for humanoid vocal cords to form. Frequently it is fluids other than blood that sprayed free or dribbled out when their skin was broken. The thickness, coloration and make-up of said skin, as well as what was found beneath it, as commonly a vast departure from what the four trainees knew to be shared traits of faunus and humans alike by a wide margin. Pyrrha almost feels self conscious with the rest of her team watching her use her sacred gear with such naked interest at the final intersection. At least it had been getting... easier, to wield her flames. Almost like forming muscle memory during a rough training session.

Jaune waits until Pyrrhas breathing normalizes before breaking the silence that had fallen as his team caught their breaths. The dark, roiling clouds that had obscured their advance slowly dissipating after Rens magic circle winks out of existence with the cessation of their advance. "Alright, the stray is definitely going to be behind this door. As bad as this... charnel house, has been, expect it to be worse. Cleaner maybe, but, its strength, insanity and grotesqueness will be worse than the rest of what we've dealt with here combined."

He nods at Nora, who slams the reinforced door open with Magnhild. The room beyond looks more like a traditional warehouse. Off to one wall are a series of human-sized cages. They set in two sets of neat, orderly rows. One has 'breaking' painted in front of it, the other 'training'.

A deep, booming voice echoes in the twilight, and a massive figure strides out of the deeper shadows. "So you're the lambs they sent to bring me to task." The stray chuckles. The top of its head is nearly halfway to the vaulted ceiling, a pair of curved, ribbed horns arc from the crown of its skull to its earlobes, framing its face. A wide mouth full of file like teeth stretches from one earlobe to the other, under a hooked nose and beady, deep set eyes. The creature has a quartet of overly muscular arms, each ending in three fingered hands tipped with dagger-like talons. It strides forth on digitigrade legs, incongruously connected to regular human feet. The hulking brute is clad in nothing but a long, tattered loincloth. "I'll warn you, ever since I freed myself from my fool of a masters restrictions, I have been able to make my illusions reality. Its amusing just how many different ways a persons body can be morphed into what mortals consider a nightmare. Those faunus things even more so than a human."

"We aren't lambs, and we will end you." Jaune counters, flourishing Crocea Mors.

The monster throws its head back to roar with laughter. "Do you think I lied, child?" A quartet of figures stride forth from behind the stray. Perfect mirrors of team JNPR. "Now, lets turn the four of you into proper nightmares." the stray growls menacingly. As their doppelgangers skin begins to boil or stretch, bones snapping and groaning, joints popping and muscle crawling about, Pyrrha lashes out with her sacred gear, turning the illusions to ash before they have a chance to solidify into reality, or finish their transformation. An explosion to her left heralds Noras assault, and a blur of pink and white proves Pyrrhas instinct correct.

Nora sails through the air, reveling in the feeling of wind whipping by her face even as she works Magnhilds haft to shift another grenade into place. She connects with the strays shoulder, and immediately works the haft again halfway through the pivot her momentum turns the powerful hit into. The second explosion launches her away from the behemoth, and rocks its left side half a step forward. The step, along with her moving away are enough to wreck its aim. Though, the ball-jointed arms jab at her still grazes her aura and leaves her aerial roll less controlled than usual as she shifts her weapon into its launcher form. Far below her, and on the strays opposite side, Ren is strafing to the left, firing at the monsters head, and Jaune is barreling right at it.

Jaune brings his shield up barely in time to catch the impact of the monsters lower right arm lashing out at him. Its lower left shifting to shield its eyes from Rens fire even as the upper left spears behind its back and towards Nora. In a flash his blades disguise disintegrates, and a quick jab bites deeply into the strays thumb. He wrenches his blade free as the traitor draws back with a bellow as Akoúo̱ streaks past his head, coated in a light black haze.

Pyrrha positions her shield Just below and to the left of Nora, who racks off a trio of grenades at the evil creatures head, before shifting her weapons form as she tumbles through the air and slams it into the waiting platform. As Nora streaks to roughly the same plane as their king, Pyrrha dives out of the way of a stomp from the massive brute. She doesn't even notice the noise as she reflexively lashes out with her fire, badly burning their foes toes. Jaune slashes at the burnt foot, and gets kicked by it for his efforts.

It takes Jaune a moment to clear his head from the unexpected toe kick. More of a flick, to his peerages massive foe. He flares his wings, and slams his shield in place to stop a punch. No clue which of the speedy bastards four arms he's blocking though. Oh, wait, he can count eight arms now. No telling if the one that nearly smashed him into a wall is even real. And there are four legs too, great. He hears Magnhild crack again, and spots Nora somersaulting through the air across their queries front. Looks like she'll land a few feet in front of Ren.

Worse than useless. StormFlower only seems to effect the most vulnerable areas of their target, and its gotten awfully good at – Nora streaks past him, and a massive arm buries itself into the concrete between them. Real for sure. Ren skids as he scrambles change course at a dead sprint, and is soon dashing up the huge beasts arm. He gets just past the elbow before the appendage pulls free of the ground. He is able to twist himself in midair to dig his weapons blades into bicep. Between the pained roar, shifting in momentum, and his own spinning around the limb as he lacerates it, its all he can do keep his weapon dug deep.

Nora lets out a shout of rage when the damn monster swats Ren away from its arm. Less than a heartbeat later he craters the warehouse wall, only one of StormFlowers twinned pair still near him. On the floor. More than ten feet from the divot he is still stuck in. Barely thinking she slams Magnhild into the ground, launching herself skyward again. The wind. Spinning. Contact. _CLICK._ She tumbles down the stray. Needs to do something. Has to protect Ren. She swings again as she nears its foot, and something in the back of her head just feeling _right_ as she does so. Her hammer connects with the monsters heel, and her body is tumbling across the ground. She looks up and shakes her head. Shards of ice on Magnhild, the strays left foot frozen to the concrete floor at the heel. She can feel her grin growing as she pushes herself back to her feet, and Akoúo̱ zips past her borne on a black mist.

Pyrrha catches her shield, studded leather straps fixing it to her arm even as she hurls Miló in spear form at the head of the stray. She barely has time to roll away from its retaliatory talon slash. One adjustment. Two. Miló digs into the monstrosities eye and it roars in rage. Why is its heel iced to the floor? Doesn't matter. Fire leaps from her free hand to scorch a furrow out of the immobilized legs thigh, then its calf. Rens out of the wall. Check scroll, roll. He still has half his aura left. Get Akoúo̱ up and worry about-

Jaune screams in rage and terror as his partner, his queens aura shatters when the backhanded swipe drives her into the wall on the far side of the warehouse from where she had been running. At least the follow through of the strike had only hit air. Ren, still wobbly from his own flight to the same wall is dashing to close the gap between their unshielded teammate and the massive fist rushing towards her. Jaune spots Nora slam the opposite limb into the pavement, a wide magic circle at her hammers head. Ice encompasses the meaty limb in panes and spikes. The strays momentum snaps to an abrupt halt as the newly immobilized limb hyper-extends.

Its punch becomes a swipe, it grabs Ren with a second terrifying light-show of a shattering aura. Noras aura flares along her arms she launches free, tiny icicles trailing her weapon as she arcs herself skyward, aura dimming noticeably before fading from view along her limbs. Acting on instinct, and too far from any weak-spot on the stray, Jaune hurls Crocea Mors towards where the beasts neck will be when its clenched fist will deliver Ren to its mouth. A wordless war-cry on her lips, Nora falls like a comet on the wrist attached to the fist Ren is in. A deafening crack fills the room as ice coats the recently shattered wrist, and both loyal devils are carried to the ground by the altered weight and momentum of the over-sized limb. The stray starts to howl in rage and pain, until Crocea Mors digs hilt deep into its neck. No sooner than the blade sinks in, a black haze coats it, and the legendary blade zips from its place under one ear to the same spot under the other. The sword tears free, before clattering to the ground feet away.

For a moment, everything seems frozen in place. Then blood begins to spray from the strays neck as it falls limp and lifeless. Again, all sound fades, save for that of four teenaged devils panting from exertion and fear, as their adrenaline rushes slowly crash. Jaune is the first to break the silence. "Pyrrha, I think you've been scrubbing aura into your sacred gear."

The redhead actually _glares_ at him from her divot in the wall "Nora scrubbed aura into her _arms_."

"For the record, I don't know how to give professional arm rubs." Ren half gasps.

Nora is the first to rise, Jaune realizes. His throw must have unbalanced him badly enough that he fell over. "That makes two of us." Jaune quips, "My sisters were all smart enough with their training that they didn't need those."

All four of them are giggling as they talk now. Well, Nora is grunting as she tries to wrench her weapon out of the ball of ice it is encased in. "Well, one of you two are learning. And we're getting Renny something with more punch."

"Can we start with a few bandoleers for Nora?" Pyrrha shoots back, her voice bouncing like it always does when she's making a joke, as she tries to lever herself out of the wall.

Ren, still encased in the corpses fist, snaps his head to look directly at Pyrrha. "You want to encase my partner in unshielded explosives?" He shakes his head, then, far more calmly, continues "And could one of you please help me out of this thing before rigor mortis sets in?"

Jaune, still chuckling, pushes himself to his feet as he answers "Covered in belts of grenades has got to be better than her having none left when she needs one, right?" before making his way over to his friend to help him extricate himself from the fallen strays stiffening grip. The sounds that come with Pyrrhas fire aren't even all that jarring as she works to help the teams other girl retrieve her weapon.

_-*R-DxD*-_

Roman trudges from the landed bullhead in his crater in the making of a headquarters towards the crappy loft apartment attached to his _gracious_ employer is letting him stay at. Sure, hire the kingdoms most infamous crook, then ask him to sit on literally _ALL_ of the evidence for what you want him for. He barely pays any attention to the would-be freedom fighter dogging his heels. The job hadn't been a complete disaster per say. But it sure as hell hadn't went to plan either. Better than half a dozen shop hold-ups, sure, but they still only made off with half the cargo.

He slams the door shut behind him as he crosses the threshold into his pathetic abode. If he hadn't taken that Fall bitches job he could still be staying in his penthouse uptown. Not that he's hard up, Vacuan bank accounts, shady Mistrali stock brokers, and the occasional side job for himself has him comfortably in the black yet. And Cinder _is_ still shelling out enough lien per tonne, _tonne!_ Of dust to make the work worth being in the dark. Worth knowing she isn't the top of the totem pole he's shackled to. Mostly.

The sound of glass shattering behind him is as everyday as him tossing his bowler cap onto its hook and hanging Melodic Cudgel in their weapons rack. His daughter, okay, adopted daughter. Well, she would be if criminals could make the sort of honest courthouse visits that requires. Whatever, he's rambling too himself. Neo hangs Hush next to his own weapon, before angling for the 'kitchen' in their current domicile, probably for a snack not a meal, but the short-stack eats enough real grub that he isn't too worried.

They both cope different after a job goes sideways. He cracks the 'living rooms' window, sparks a cigar, and catches the stout Neo had grabbed from their fridge for him before it shatters on the wall. Okay, its a great-room, a counter separating the kitchen and living room spaces save for a narrow walkway. He sets the beer down, it'll be a few minutes before the drink is safe to open, should have fixed himself a gin and tonic instead. What he gets for leaving it to Neo though.

Neo plops down on the couch next to him, wrinkles her nose, then moves to the recliner on the rooms far side. "So, anyone worth getting in touch with you noticed from tonight's job?" she rapidly flashes at him in Valean Standard Sign Language. Too fast for anyone who hasn't been fully fluent for years, and with good eyes to boot, to follow. Three apparently, and one is supposedly a hunk. Roman is _seriously_ glad the place they are staying at is a two bedroom, and that the master has its own bath. Both of them being adults with needs would be _painfully_ awkward were this a studio apartment. Okay, Neo is more of a niece. Cousin, maybe? Whatever, he is older, got her off the streets and helped her to finish growing up normalish. He's gotta protect her, that's, just, how the world works.

Whatever, whenever the chips aren't looking the best he ends up over-dwelling on just what their relationship is. Which doesn't really matter past family, in his books. Crooked as they are. Anyhow. "Yea, maybe two of tonight's crew stack up, from what I saw. Compare notes?"

More rapid-fire sign language. Even more evidence of how riled she is feeling. Normally she at least puts in the effort to make some of those ridiculous signs with her semblance. Hell, she even has a notebook and pen she keeps in a pocket when she doesn't want to go flaunting her trump card. Roman finally cracks his well earned beer, and takes a long drag from his cigar. Still, it looks like five between the two of them. Four got made in the fighting though. "Sorry Neo, but when it comes to getting our little teeth pulled like this..."

Oof, she actually flipped him the bird for that one. She didn't say no though. "You know as well as I that Cinder's going to burn us as soon as she can afford to. We're in it for the money, not whatever her boss is after. If we don't have our own power base..."

Neo just looks at him, spoonful of rocky road halfway to her mouth. "Yea, I know we'll be stepping on a lot of mobsters toes if we keep up at this Neo." he defends himself. "But if even half of that psychos plan pans out the way I think what she's up to will..." he lets his words trail off. Neo isn't an idiot. White Fang, enough dust to level half the city already, and crates of grim piled sky high in half a dozen 'derelict' warehouses. "We gotta come up with a name for the useful muscle we're taking on Neo. And work on an exit plan past 'proper timing.' Gods, we probably need a second plan in case all this extra recruitment and side work gets shot to pieces when Crazy goes to pull the Kingdom down around us."

_-*R-DxD*-_

Ozpin sits calmly, perfectly awake in the pre-sunrise gloom as Phanuel, wearing his Port disguise, strides into his office, Rojoa half a step behind him and to the left. "I take it you've learned something, having requested such an early meeting?"

Rojoa nods, blond hair shifting about on his shoulders as he does so "Arc isn't the only devil active in Vale."

Ozpin cuts his gaze from Rojoa to Phanuel. "You told me that only Jaune was a devil after initiation, old friend."

The false skein of an overweight, past his prime old huntsman begins pacing. His subordinate, at least, stays in place, hands clasped at the small of the younger fallen angels back. "And, after initiation, that was true. I didn't even notice the shift until I had Rojoa look into Arc and Winchester. Both devils and fallen angels are experts at hiding their nature. For a long stretch of the Three Way War, Heaven held the clear advantage."

"And now?" the ancient wizard prompts, folding his hands over his mug of cocoa. Not disbelieving, but carefully considering.

Phanuel ceases his pacing, and again turns to face Ozpin. "After Rojoa informed me of the nature of the students in question, I applied more scrutiny. Nikos, Valkyrie and Ren are no longer human. Through some means I cannot fathom, they are now devils, but still themselves."

"The Fallen wearing Sky Larks skin is likely the one that has been antagonizing Team Juniper. I suspect things will escalate until only one faction remains." Rojoa interjects, voice all clipped professionalism.

Ozpin takes a sip from his mug. There's no need to seem worried. Then moves his gaze back to his lieutenants spymaster. "You mentioned a Fallen Angel disguised as one of our students, Sky Lark."

Phanuel nods, taking over for his subordinate again. "Like with Nora, Pyrrha and Lie, the shift was nearly imperceptible until it was pointed out to me. From a magical perspective, the former three are the same materiels cast into a different mold. With Lark, its foreign materiels blended into a new mold."

Rojoa cuts back in, looking more towards his actual centuries of age then the scant decades the fallen appears to have lived. "I was, following, Juniper while they searched Lower Vale for the ex-terrorist on team Ruby."

Phanuel holds one of his portly covers fists to his moth to stifle a laugh. "You were in the red light district and noticed a power spike."

Rojoa shoots a glare at the higher ranked fallen, but presses on "It was devils fighting devils. Arc and his team against one of the wretches that had abandoned all humanity. They put it down like the rabid dog it is. Cleansed the corruption from the former black market brothel it had been nesting in that was left over too."

"Oh-ho, a Black Market Brothel you say? How did it stack up to the licensed ones?" Port guffaws at his agent.

Said blonde kicks his boss in the shin hard enough that the unprepared fallen angel nearly falls over, and his illusion flickers. "What sort of scum do you take me for, sir? Anyways" he presses on, tone far calmer as the younger fallen addresses Ozpin than it had been for rebuking his leader "Arc and his devils cleaned it up, while the guy wearing Larks skin was back in the dorms. That's all I got."

Ozpin glances back and forth between the pair of fallen angels on his payroll right now. "Dig deeper, and keep you're covers up. This has been a self contained matter for centuries. I don't want Salem catching wind of the broader supernatural world. Nothing good can come from that."

From one of the windows, a particularly cheeky crow rests, pecking at the window. He supposes that Oz had a pretty good reason to interview a core course professor Monday before sunrise. Going by body language, the old bastards new TA will be nothing but good for the students of Beacon. The old bastard waits a whole five minutes before he gets around to opening the window.

"Qrow, I have both a front door, and an elevator." the ancient wizard tries to admonish him.

Qrow shrugs as he shifts from his bird to his human form. "But you gave me a way to get to you that not only makes you look even more like the enigmatic old wizard you are, but it saves me time." he shoots back, grabbing at his hip flask to take a drag from it. No news is bad news, after all.

"Have you found out anything about Ambers assailant, or what they did to her?" Oz presses, cutting straight to business. Rude, but with his luck, not unexpected.

Qrow shrugs, and makes his way to one of Oz's guest chairs and slouches down into it. Take another swig. "Nothing, Oz. All I know is what you an Jim decided to let me know. She was the Fall Maiden. Flighty, inexperienced and needed a bodyguard. The two of you picked the worst possible man for the job, she ran from the pressure and into the supposed glory any kid with power like that will see. I showed up in time to save a vegetable with half a maidens powers, and spot two girls and one guy with their traits on shuffle."

Oz heaves a sigh, then moves to knead his brows like that alone could work the weight of eons away. If he could share the ancient wizards burdens he would. If the old man trusted him more, he knows he could. "I take it the leads you looked into..."

"Complete dead ends." Qrow crows, and, magic or no, wishes he didn't make a pun of himself so often. Silence holds for more than a few minutes. Qrow knows why, Either Oz is mentally berating himself, or trying to cross reference what different sets of eyes had found, probably across multiple lifetimes, for more leads. None of it is really useful in the here and now. "So, how are my nieces doing at Beacon?" he prompts the ancient wizard.

Oz smirks "Oh, don't worry, they aren't getting into anything they cant handle."

The rest of their meeting is so much white noise. Qrow, soberly, makes his way to a cafe. Even orders normal breakfast fare, none of it at all part of some hangover cure. Even after the food is gone, and the waitresses are getting fed up with refilling his coffee, he sits. Eventually, the clock tells him its that magical spot in a teachers weekday routine that they are at work, available, but not busy with classes yet. Tai isn't very far down his contact list, and it only takes a single extra tap on Qrows scroll to get to his brother in laws work number. "Hey Qrow, whats up?" Tai opens after two rings.

Qrow takes a deep, steadying breath. "Just got back from a meeting with Oz."

"This early? Must be important. Anything you can share with me?" Qrows best friend, his brother in all but blood replies, all eagerness and optimism.

Qrow shrugs, despite the call being audio only. "Ehh, the meeting didn't really have much worth talking about. Nothing new, really." Another deep breath. Crap, Tai is silent as the grave on the other side of the line. He knows somethings up. "Asked how the girls are doing on my way out."

Tai chuckles, it almost sounds like normal. Almost hits that throaty resonance he can only actually get from his eldest niece, really. "So, how are my babys doing?"

This is a bad idea. "Exactly as well as Summer was thirteen years ago. Not getting into anything they can't handle."

* * *

Everythings fine, nothing to worry about, right?

Love it? Hate it? Managed to trick your reflection and now live in constant fear that your evil doppelganger will find you, kill you, and take over your life? Drop a review, that shits my rocket fuel!

5/16 update: Made some edits I missed that Darth Stigma caught and I initially missed. Thanks buddy!


	15. Chapter 15: You're gonna need

Alright, the next chapter is here! Originally I was gonna have everything between the last chapter and the next big arc in one chapter. Then the first two scenes ran away from me. Chapter would have been _huuuuuge_ if I had tried to do that, so I cut it at the (rough) halfway point and decided to post what I had done. Hope you enjoy today's update!

As usual, I don't own RWBY or Highschool DxD, or make a dime off of this.

* * *

The morning comes entirely too soon. They hadn't teleported back into their dorm until three in the morning. Then they had all needed _long_ showers. Not wanted, needed. The amount of filth that they had been covered in would have required throwing all of their bedding out, there would have been no saving it had they slept as they were. That, and still being coated in the filth they had had to fight their way through come morning, would have led to some _very_ pointed questions being asked come morning. Which meant they also had to sneak to the dumpster behind the dorms to throw out the clothes they had been wearing during the fight. Again, to dirty to be worth trying to save, and any huntsman or huntress, in training or licensed, has a few sets.

The end result being that it wasn't until four in the morning that team JNPR had gotten to bed. With breakfast starting at seven in the morning, and first period eight sharp. "Come on Pyrrha, we gotta get up. Its almost breakfast time, and the teachers _will_ notice if you still have a depleted aura because you didn't eat breakfast."

"Pyrrha isn't here. Pyrrha went away. Come back later." his partner whines into her pillow. Ren had been out of his bed as quickly as Jaune. The entire team had just grabbed whatever was handy to sleep in. He and Ren just slipping into fresh underwear before passing out in their beds. Nora clambers down, her hair even more chaotic than it is most mornings, deep bags under her eyes, which have a dangerous gleam to them. From what he can see, she just grabbed one of Rens t-shirts. Jaune is just going to assume there are underwear beneath the knee-length shirt, and leave it at that.

"Shower, then pancakes." the normally chipper hammer-maiden growls out as she goes to get a uniform and her shower caddy. They're all still pretty ripe, despite having showered before sleeping.

Jaune shakes the bed post. That gets a growl from his partner. He shakes it again, bumping it into the wall, and a pillow is thrown, missing him by a wide margin and messing up Noras- okay, the pillow skidding across Noras desk doesn't really make things worse. Pyrrha had never been much of a morning person, being reincarnated as a devil had shifted her to full blown night-owl. Jaune steps under her bed, grabs two opposite bedposts, and starts shimmying the entire thing. "Please stop." she mewls.

"We have a test first period." Jaune reminds his partner. That gets a pained moan out of her, and the telltale shuffling of someone exfiltrating themselves from their blankets.

A few moments later Pyrrha drops to the ground, shoulders slumped, eyes bleary and hair in an unruly tangle that could make Yangs usual wild mane look well kept. "This is all your fault. I wouldn't have to deal with getting up with so little sleep if you'd let me stay dead." A few weeks ago, the comment would have been cutting. By now he is used to just how little Pyrrha enjoys rising for the early hours of the day, and has learned to ignore or roll with whatever she says just after being roused. Currently clad in a misprint orange Pumpkin Petes t-shirt, the text wrapped around her left side at an angle and advertising 'Pankin Potis' it dangles down to her thighs, and rests at an angle leaving her right shoulder bare. Beneath the shirt she has a black and silver pair of – she stole a pair of his workout shorts to sleep in again. Whatever.

Jaune pads over to his partner and holds out her shower caddy, a towel and one of her uniforms. "You'll need to grab you're own undies, but we gotta be quick if you want to get some food and coffee in you before classes start." She nearly drains an entire pot by herself before they get out of the cafeteria.

Classes, are rough. First is the test in Grim Studies, which Jaune is confident enough about, all things considered. Ruby and Weiss nearly explode again during Applied Dust Theory, which isnt abnormal, but is far from relaxing. During History, Oobleck spills half his thermos on a few students that had chose to sit in the front row, which makes the already hard to follow professor even harder to concentrate on through the snickers and giggles.

The entire team is tired and sore, of course. Team RWBY just assumes they had had to make the hike up to Beacon from Vale after missing the last bullhead. Nora is able to stave off any questions about her aching arms with a simple "I thought climbing would be quicker." during lunch. Yang laughs, Ruby offers to carry some of her books. Blake and Weiss are still too caught up in debating, spiritedly but civilly now, what had pushed the White Fang to its current extremes, and how to _properly_ address the inequalities between humans and faunus, to acknowledge anyone else properly.

They try to take a nap during the free periods they have after lunch. But they had chose to do so out on the grounds with how nice of a day it is. Some other freshmen, either bribed or threatened into it by Cardin or Suriel probably, make sure that doesn't happen. Three hours of being constantly poked, splashed or scolded by teachers later and they are phoning it in to make it past Goodwiches class. Picking up on their melancholy, she has all four of them in bouts in the main arena. Bouts they all nearly lose. Badly. The relative calm of their floor of the dorms is a welcome sight. Despite the friendly faces and cheerful waves, none of them feel much like socializing, and simply trudge on towards the safety and solitude promised by their own dorm room.

They are clearly tired enough that, when the octet of teens gets back to the dorms after dinner that evening, team RWBY doesn't really comment on them turning in early. It _is_ the honest truth after all. Then Jaunes scroll starts trilling at him. He fishes it out of his pocket, and barely suppresses a groan when he sees who it is. "Hey Rias, whats up?"

"I hear congratulations are in order, Jaune." She promptly replies, though, something in her tone feels, off. The call is audio only however, so he doesn't have much to go on. He nearly sighs, but, since that would probably turn into a yawn, bites down on it.

He flops onto the teams couch, dropping his books on his desk on the way over. "Yea, first successful stray hunt for my peerage. I guess word travels fast. But as grateful as I am for the call, we're all pretty tired still. I was kind of hoping to turn in early with my peerage."

Rias pauses, and lets out a small sigh, before she replies. All of his team is looking at him curiously now. "I know, my peerage and I all felt like reheated garbage after our first stray hunt too. Which is why I wouldn't be calling you right now if it wasn't important." Jaune is about to open his mouth to ask what it is, but Rias presses on. "A few nights ago, Riser, made some demands. A big, public declaration of our engagement. Something to move it from an open secret among the Pillars to common knowledge across the Underworld. The sort of thing I wouldn't be able to get free of the engagement afterwards. I said no, Grayfia said I have no choice. There's a mock rating game on Saturday. I win, I'm free, he wins, that's it. I... we, need an edge. I would have called you earlier, but you had your stray hunt to worry about."

Jaune pinches his nose with his free hand, and once again resists the urge to sigh. Rias is a good friend, and in serious need of help. "I take it you have a summoning circle ready?" Rias replies with an affirmative, and after the usual end of call pleasantries, he turns to his team. "So, Rias has a mock rating game coming up, with the arranged marriage she wants nothing to do with on the line. Her peerage is having a training camp, but they need an edge."

Ren looks over to him from his seat in front of his desk "I take it you're going to unlock their auras?"

"If it can be done for someone who is already a devil, yes." Jaune answers, already feeling the tug of the summons at the back of his mind. "It's never been attempted on a devil before however, so I don't know how well it will work. I'd bring all of you along to meet the rest of her peerage, but..."

Pyrrha waves his off. "They need to focus on training for the coming match. Making new friends can wait until after. I'll make sure Ren and Nora get it while you're gone, Jaune. He nods appreciatively at his partner and queen, then the dorm room disappears in a flash. The dull tones of an early autumn evening in Vale filtering through drawn blinds and curtains is replaced by a sweltering Japanese morning. Well, it could be the Underworld too, timezones and seasons can be weird when traveling between different worlds on different planes of existence that way.

"Issei, Asia, this is Jaune Arc. A good friend of mine who was promoted to King from my cousin Siaroargs peerage a few months ago. He's here to give us an edge against Riser." Rias introduces him after offering him a curt nod for a greeting. Straight to business, she must be really worried then.

Kiba greets him with a firm arm clasp and an honest smile, while Koneko offers a lazy half-wave and a "Sup moron?"

Akeno offers that too innocent smile that always means someone is going to be in a world of pain soon, and a cutesy wave. "Long time no see Jaune, how've things been going for you?"

He shrugs, an easy smile on his face despite being bone-tired. "Oh, you know, the usual. Hunting down strays, getting into fights with rogue fallen angels, starting up my peerage."

"Whats this I hear about you being able to get us an edge Jaune?" Kiba queries, clad, like most of the rest of the peerage, in a tracksuit. His, like Issei's is gray and white, while the girls are all wearing dark pink and white striped ensembles.

Jaune makes his way over to where Rias had been standing in front of her peerage, before beginning his explanation. "So, I'm a reincarnated devil. No big secret there. What the Bael, and a few of my friends from other families don't like to share around is that Earth isn't my home-world. I come from Remnant, a planet infested by nightmare monsters called grim that are attracted to negativity, and where humanity is mostly stuck in four mega-cities save for a handful of almost safe settlements outside the walls spread across four and a half kingdoms that don't have any royalty."

Silence falls across the wide clearing Rias had gathered her peerage on. It would probably be a good place to spar, all things considered. Issei, proves himself to be a master orator as he lets forth a confused "What?" into the resultant silence.

"Anyways" Jaune continues, once it looks like the confused devils before him have their wits back about them "Remnantians have a set of abilities to fight back against the grim. It's something that can be unlocked in anyone, as far as we know. Since I started at Beacon Academy, I haven't just recruited to my peerage, but I've had my aura – that's the power – unlocked. On a basic level, it provides a boost to your strength, senses and reflexes, as well as increasing what you're upper limits are the same as being reincarnated as a devil does. With training and focus, you can also use it to manifest a protective field, as well as, eventually, gaining access to a power unique to each individual."

Silence reigns again, though, this time it is less from confusion, and more from his friends trying to process what he had just laid at their feet. Akeno is the first to speak "That, is an awful lot. Will we be able to learn all of that by Sunday?"

Jaune nods "If you train with your auras up, that should become something you reflexively do once a fight starts by then. Semblances – that's the term for the unique power you will gain – take more time, personal awareness and training. Or an intense fight you feel _very_ strongly about. Or at least part of the fight or someone in it."

"So, how's it work?" Koneko prompts, one of two people not in matching track suits, instead clad in a plain white t-shirt and black short-shorts. It takes Jaune a moment to realize that she _is_ actually wearing the stereotypical Japanese schoolgirl gym uniform.

He then ignores what he had just noticed to continue with his explanation. "I touch you, recite an aria, channel some of my aura into you, then your soul takes care of the rest."

"Recite a what now?" Issei interjects, still blinking in confusion.

"Our souls?" Asia asks, voice tremulous and hopeful.

Jaune nods "The words vary between cultures, and even some of the more powerful noble lines have their own." He pauses, and looks at all of the gathered devils, letting his gaze fall on each of them for a moment. "The light show when it is first unlocked hurts, but, since your aura is the projection and expression of your soul, it isn't theoretically possible for it to harm or damage you. Any volunteers for going first?" Issei steps forwards almost immediately, a determined scowl on his face. Jaune nods, and walks over to meet the pawn. He puts a hand on the guys shoulder, and starts, acting on instinct rather than reciting the same verse Pyrrha had for him. He is unlocking the aura of a devil from the Underworld, not a Mistrali huntsman after all. "For it is through desire that we become mighty. By this ascension we become idols of power and decadence to lord over all. Limitless in strength and unbound by time. I release your soul, and by my hand elevate thee."

Jaune steps away from the pawn, doing his best to hide the stagger that comes with moving after burning through so much of his aura so quickly. A lurid pink sheen is coating the pawn, who is grunting in pain. At least until he notices what color is enveloping him. "Seriously, PINK?!" He turns to face Jaune again, looking more than a little angry. "WHAT THE HELL MAN?"

Akeno, face almost resting in her spread palm, half chuckles out "I think it suits you, Issei."

"What the hell Akeno! How does pink suit me?!" Issei bites back as Jaune checks his aura levels, fifty five percent left. Holy crap, he's going to have to break this up over the next few days.

Rias giggles at her only pawns plight, before interjecting "Most girls have a friend or two that color hidden somewhere in their bedroom."

Issei seems to calm at that, but he looks more confused than angry now. "What?"

Koneko, voice as deadpan as ever, having taken a step away from the shameless pervert, decides to explain to him what everyone save, maybe Asia, has already figured out. "Dude, your aura is sex toy pink."

"What?"

"They aren't all that color." Akeno corrects Koneko, who now has a light dusting of pink on her cheeks and is looking away from everyone.

Rias shrugs "It's still the most common color. All of mine are that shade."

The peerages only active bishop makes her way to stand in front of Jaune, who, like Issei and Kiba, had decided to keep out of the conversation, him for fear of making an ass of himself. Cheeks a deep crimson, a stricken look on her face, she rapidly babbles out "I'll go next if you don't mind Mr. Jaune." Clearly, her silence was from embarrassment.

Unlocking her aura goes even smoother than Issei's had. The blonde bishops aura glows a gentle green somewhere between olive and the bright shade Penny had had on her outfit and weapons. He checks his aura levels again. Down to twenty five percent. While Asia and Issei both have their auras raised to the point of glowing, and are poking at the shields experimentally. The rest of the peerage is looking at him expectantly. He lets the sigh he had been holding back out, and stops trying to clamp down on the trembling exhaustion that he had been trying to still show. Going through three quarters of his aura reserve in less than ten minutes isn't fun at all. "I think that's all I'll be able to do for today." He announces.

Rias and the rest of the peerage are pretty good about hiding their disappointment, but he knows them all too well to not notice it. Koneko grabbing a snack from one of her pockets to aggressively bite into. Yuuto looking off to the distance, face turned away from everyone. Rias and Akenos too serene faces, hands clasped behind their backs. "Summon me again tomorrow, I can unlock a few more of you. It drains the reserves of the person doing the unlocking the same as going through too much magic too quickly. I'm down to a quarter of my maximum just from those two."

"Is that, normal?" Rias asks, walking over to Jaune to start checking him over for signs of illness or injury.

He shrugs, as Issei and Asias auras fade away, getting worried, shocked looks from both of them. "I don't know, I'll ask Pyrrha when I get back, she unlocked mine, and probably knows more about the process than I do. Issei, Asia, what just happened is normal. Usually your aura can only be seen if you are overexerting yourself, take a particularly hard hit, or when it breaks."

Kiba looks back over to the group, his usual easy, polite smile back in place. "What do you mean, when it breaks?"

Jaune steps away from Rias and towards the rest of her peerage, again doing his best to give all of them an equal measure of attention. "That ties in with what I mentioned earlier. Every individual has a different reserve of auric energy. Whether you're using it to ablate the damage from attacks, if its passively healing you, or when you use your semblances, once you find those, the amount of aura you have is lessened. Normally rest, food and time will replenish your reserves if you do run out, even if it is completely drained in battle, or 'broken' to put it more simply."

Asia, looking around nervously from where she and Issei are still rooted in place, trying to process the shift in, well, everything, that comes with having your aura unlocked. "If you dont mind me asking, Mr. Arc, how much do Issei and I have?"

Jaune waves her off "Just Jaune, please. And, while I don't have any of the tools to scientifically evaluate your auras, having unlocked them, I do have a general feel for how much you two have. Issei, you're in the same ballpark as me, we're both _well_ above average for how deep our reserves run. Plus side, we can take a real beating in a fight and keep going; but that also means training to _increase_ our aura is an absolute bitch, since, like muscles, you need to tear it down for it to build back up stronger." He pauses and looks over to the former nun "You, on the other hand, have about the same reserves as one of my friends from Beacon, Weiss, who is on the low side. She focuses on speed and technique in fights to get around that in battle."

Akeno looks over to Asia "She may be a back line fighter, but from what you just said, I think we'll need to get her worked into the sparring rotation Issei has to build that up." Rias nods in agreement with her queen, and Asia wilts with a small whimper. They must really be putting the guy through his paces.

"That would be a good idea. Even if she isn't going to be rushing into the thick of things, being able to at least defend yourself in an ambush or bad situation is always a good thing." He takes a step back, grinning. "Now, if you guys don't mind, I'm going to go eat half a cow then pass out for the next ten hours. I'll see you all tomorrow."

_-*R-DxD*-_

The blinding light fades and Pyrrha finds herself not in a house, but what looks to be some sort of office. "Wait, that whole 'summoning a devil' shit actually worked?" An older, gruff sounding mans voice exclaims from a few feet to her left. She turns to face the man who had summoned her. A decently fit man in the tail end of middle aged, with streaks of gray in his otherwise black hair, which is in a neat high and tight cut, with a well trimmed mustache resting between his thin lips and small, pointed nose. His uniform is disheveled, shirt only half tucked in, belt draped over the office chair he is sprawled out in, a bottle of scotch and half filled high-ball glass within arms reach.

"Pyrrha Nikos, devil in the service of the Arc peerage, at your service." Pyrrha introduces herself, before walking over to one of the nearby desks to claim a chair for herself.

The tipsy officer spins his chair around to look at her for the first time. His piercing gray eyes have deep bags under them, and are more than a little bloodshot. But its clear the officer still has his wits about him. "Wait, THE Pyrrha Nikos? As in, four time Mistrali National Tournament Champion, Pyrrha Nikos!" The man sneaks a glance to his drink, then looks back to her. "Is that how you, you know..."

She knows she is scowling at the officer, and that she probably wouldn't be before being reincarnated, but cant help herself. She still reigns it in in fairly quickly however. Getting offended isn't going to help net her her first completed pact. "Oh no. This," She spreads her wings, and, for good measure conjures up a tongue of her strangely-hued fire, glad she had been putting in extra practice on the roof after her team had all fallen asleep. Up until just before this summoning, anything short of a ravaging pillar of destruction had been impossible for her to achieve. Nora might believe the word overkill is a form of blasphemy, but Pyrrha is a precision sort of girl. "is a new development. I've only been a devil for a little over a month, officer..."

The man shakes his head, a rueful grin on his face, then replies. "Deputy Police Chief Oran Cog, 75th Valean precinct house. So, hows this work?"

Pyrrha folds her wings back to invisibility and dismisses the fire – the noise is grating – then, crosses her legs as she replies. "You tell me what you desire, what you want. I do it, or help you get it, then you give me something of value or worth, and the pact is sealed."

"What I desire? You mean, like, _anything_ I desire?" The officer asks, eyes wide in shock in the dim, half lit precinct house.

Pyrrha shoots him a flat look. "If you wanted _that_ I've been assured that the specialist network catering to lechers has already extended to Remnant. Since I am here, it is clear you desire something less, basic."

Oran raises his hands placatingly. "Sorry, bad joke. I'm just, trying to process, figure out if I'm ready to do what I want to if I really have supernatural backup." He tilts his head, then asks "So, what is it you get out of this, anyways?"

She shrugs "Alot of people apparently pay with money or valuables, so for most devils its a living. Then there's the power boost devils get from fulfilling desires. And finally, completing contracts is how you move up in underworld society." She pauses to take a breath, then continues "As a newly reincarnated devil, I may as well be a beggar from the worst part of the slums as far as more traditional, high society devils are concerned."

The man nods, sets his chair spinning, and, after three rotations, stops it facing her again. "Right, that settles any moral worries I had about doing this. If you were wondering why a deputy police chief is drinking in his abandoned precinct house when there should at least be the night shift here, you're about to find out. If you weren't, well, its why I summoned you, so you're getting told anyways." Pyrrha chuckles at that, and the officer shoots her a grim smirk. "We have a gang moving coke and pimping in our precinct. Real scumbags. Problem is, their boss is smart. Too smart. We cant get a damn thing to stick on them. We know where they operate from, what their doing, who they are, but can never actually get enough evidence together for a search warrant or to bring any of them in. They started going after officers families today. Retaliation for our latest sting attempt, I think."

Pyrrha can feel a devious smile spreading on her face. "I take it you have officers watching their base of operations?" The officer nods. "I think I can solve your problem, Officer Cog. We'll just need a way to get in touch again tomorrow morning."

Pyrrhas team is more than a little surprised when she is the first one awake in the morning. However, after explaining to them how her summoning the previous night had went their expressions quickly changed from teasing surprise to honest joy for her. Jaune is the first one to figure out why she isn't jumping around excitedly. "I'm guessing you're going to need to skip classes to day to seal the pact?" Pyrrha nods dejectedly. She's a good student. A good person. She has absolutely _no_ clue how to go about skipping class. Especially without drawing attention to herself or getting in trouble. Jaune walks over to rest his right hand on her shoulder. "For what its worth, I'm sorry."

She is about to ask him what for, when his left hand, small magic circle spinning in his palm, touches her stomach. Her gut churns, her throat heaves, and her eyes go wide. One hand over her mouth, the other thrown out in front of her to slam the door to their dorm room open. A few of her neighbors are in the hallway, and nearly get bowled over in her mad dash to the bathroom. Two more powerful dry heaves nearly assail her on the way. She slams the girls bathroom door open with enough force that it bangs on the wall and she has to stop it from hitting her face when it rebounds. Pyrrha is vaguely aware of a scream and a splash as she searches for an open stall. Another powerful heave, and she has to swallow back bile and chunks of sick as she dashes for the first open one she spotted.

Hunched over the porcelain bowl, emptying her stomach of everything she's eaten since last week, she is tacitly aware of someone yammering "Eew eew eew eew eew!" from the bathroom. Another, equally familiar voice shouts "Coco! Pyrrhas spewing her guts out!" cuts through the sound of her throat straining and chunks of sick being launched into the water. Then a strong hand is rubbing her back, another keeping her hair more securely free of the toilet bowl and stream of vomit.

When her stomach is empty, and the dry heaves stop, she looks up to see Yang knelt at her side, a worried look not to dissimilar from the one she had had on her face the night she had, the night she had killed three men on her face. Behind her, Coco is leaning against the stall, a bottle of water and mouth wash in one hand, damp washcloth in the other. She offers Pyrrha the two bottles, and asks "Any idea what happened that has you this sick this morning?"

After thoroughly rinsing her mouth and cleansing her throat, Pyrrha answers "I ordered the seafood platter last night." That isn't even a lie. Team JNPR _had_ went out for dinner last night. Behind the two girls that had moved to help her, Ruby is struggling to keep whatever is still in her stomach from last night from coming back up.

Coco shakes her head "Let me know what restaurant your team ate at so I know not to go there then." before handing the warm washcloth over to the still queasy devil. Pyrrha nods as she wipes her face down. "I'll let the professors know you're sick for you. If you aren't feeling better by noon, I expect to hear you went to the infirmary Nikos." Pyrrha nods, and hands the cloth back to their RA, before grabbing some toilet paper and cleansing her nose.

Yang helps Pyrrha stand, and after she makes it a few steps from the toilet, after flushing of course, the blond brawler lets her stand on her own. "So, you're positive it was bad sea food, not, ya know..." Yang doesn't so much rub her stomach as make a cupping motion towards the bottom of it.

"You know how things still are with Nora and I when it comes to _them_." Pyrrha shoots back. More crossly than she had meant too, actually.

Yang flinches back a hair "Aaaand you're understandably grumpy about it. My bad."

"I'm sorry." Is all she can really say to that, before heading back to her dorm room. She passes her team on their way to the showers. Jaune shudders to a halt, looking more than a little sheepish and rueful under her gaze. "You owe me for that, Jaune." She does her best to get across just how unhappy she is with her partner right now.

He doesn't look very chastised. "You sure about what you just told me Pyr?" A too chipper voice echoes down the hallway.

"Yang! Be nice!" The blonde menaces sister and leader chides her, just loudly enough for Pyrrha to hear as she enters her room. She waits until the rest of the freshman had left for classes before taking her shower, no need to poke holes in her cover story unnecessarily. The dorms are actually kind of eerie when you are the only one in them, it turns out. Still, it isn't much more than an hour after classes start that she is ready to set out into the city. Leaving the academy is tricky, but explaining to the bullhead pilot that she is feeling sick, and her team is out of ibuprofen, antacids, cough drops, and well, pretty much _anything_ a sick person may want to have on hand gets her a sympathy flight quickly enough.

After fake shambling away from the landing pad, she starts walking normally again, and sets about finding somewhere to eat. She ends up having to settle for a greasy breakfast burger from a MacDonnels she spotted, but a full stomach is better than empty, even if it is about as far from the healthy diet recommended that any huntsman or huntress maintain you can get. Her next stop is a corner pharmacy to grab a few bottles of pills – she hadn't been lieing in telling the pilot that her team doesn't have a single thing for one of them to take if they are feeling under the weather in their dorm room.

Stomach full and errands ran, she sets off to the agreed upon meeting point for herself and officer Cog. Its a dingy back alley with a decent view of the warehouse the gang has been using as a headquarters. She pulls out the burner scroll he had given her and shoots the desperate officer a message. Part of her wants to lean against one of the walls while she waits, but between the mold, the stains and general filth on what had once been red bricks make leaning there a non option. The dumpster she had stopped near is actually cleaner looking, and could be an option to lean against. However, there is a veritable minefield of rotten food, mounds of mold that had likely _been_ rotted food, and dead vermin. Plus, the stench emanating from the dumpster tells her something _else_ dead may be inside, so she instead opts to squat awkwardly in a cleanish stretch of uneven, cracked pavement that leaves the dumpster hiding her from the main road the gangs current hide-out is on.

About half an hour of waiting later, Officer Cog strides into the alley from another part of the warren of narrow, dirty walkways that runs the breadth of Vales older business districts. He picks through the filth as carefully as she had, properly dressed in his sharp blue uniform and looking far better than he had the night before. She has plenty of time to stand up and straighten her combat outfit before he reaches her. "I have three stakeout vans along the street, a few squad cars canvasing the area, plus a VSPRD squad and a SWAT team on standby a few blocks off. You get us our opening, and the pact is sealed."

Pyrrha tilts her head "And my payment for the pact? I expect you'll be quite busy when this works out."

He shoots her a winning smile "If this works, keep the burner. I'm guessing you aren't the only thing that goes bump in the night in Vale. If you need the police to not look at something too closely, let me know. It can't be too blatant, but if your people are halfway competent that shouldn't be a problem." he pause, then adds "As a sweetener, I'll start spreading the word to the other precincts brass that if they need any, extraordinary, help with something, that the whole summoning circle schtick on the dustnet is the real deal."

Pyrrhas smile is swift to match the officers "I believe this will be the start of a beautiful working relationship, Officer Cog." He nods in agreement, then turns and ambles back down the alleyway he had come from, and Pyrrha makes her way to the mouth of her alley. She has a decent view of the warehouse the police desperately want to get into, and, thankfully, a clean enough stretch of wall that she wont be spending her day awkwardly standing around. Things are, boring, to say the least. For the longest time, nothing happens that she can use to help the police as she had promised. A bit after noon, a box van rounds the corner of the main street she can see from her vantage point, going more than a little over the speed limit. She holds her hand out, and her eyes flutter nearly shut as she focuses on her semblance. The trucks front right wheel, no longer connected to the vehicle by anything now that her work is done, rolls free and bounces off the warehouses facade.

Seconds later, the truck smashes through the wall of the gangsters base of operations. Angry shouting is the first thing that can be heard after the near-deafening crash. Pyrrha, a concerned citizen, calls the police to inform them of the accident. Moments later, the first few squad cars screech to a halt in front of the drug dealers warehouse. The truck driver dives to the ground behind his wrecked vehicle when the first few shots ring out. Not long after the SWAT van and VSPRD armored personnel carrier join the regular police. An ambulance and fire truck arrive as more regular police set up a perimeter, and Pyrrha decides its time to make herself officially known.

She strides from her spot in the back alley as the SWAT and VSPRD officers charge into the warehouse. Officer Cog is talking with a few other police officers, but she ignores him. Heading instead towards the VSPRD Inspector who had stayed behind when his squad went into the criminals hideout. A conical police helmet resting on his head in the same shade of navy as the short sleeved shirt he has tucked into his uniform slacks. His thick black belt has a holstered sub-machine-gun on either hip and his black combat boots almost reach his knees. "Inspector?" She greets him. "I know I need to talk to someone after calling in the accident, but, did you need any help?" Pyrrha presents her Beacon I.D as she finishes her question.

The man looks away from the active gunfight, looking at her appraisingly. Three filled in teardrop tattoos under his right eye, and the edges of spiderweb tattoos peek out from under his right shirt sleeve and the fingerless glove on the hand attached to the same arm. "Trainee, Nikos, it is?" She nods "You're calling in the accident is help enough. Now, give me a reason I shouldn't be calling a truancy officer on you."

Pyrrha comes up dry at that. She had been expecting a retired huntsman or huntress for the Inspector, not a hardened former criminal who had been 'recruited' to the VSPRD out of prison. "Cheif Balaur wont be happy to hear that I ran into a member of your team twice in one week either. You aren't in as hot of water as the Ruby brats, but the Chief doesn't like to hear about _any_ Beacon students until their senior years."

Pyrrha recognizes him as the man she had seen escorting Blakes new friend away from the aftermath of their fight by the docks over the weekend. However, before she can reply, a slender huntress with flowing black hair strides up to the two of them, I.D. Already held out "Indigo Karaka, team Aquamarine." she introduces herself, running the otherwise free hand through her long locks to throw it over her shoulder. Her left hand is burdened with an over-sized heater shield of all things, and she is clad in a shoulder-less black and purple diamond patterned combat dress. As she slips her ID back into her pocket, she continues "I came here as soon as I saw the notice for the firefight on my scroll, how can I help?"

The Inspector sighs. "Its a mess in the warehouse, and now we have a trainee that thinks she's ready for this sort of work, mind babysitting?" Pyrrha bristles at that. She doesn't try to use her fame to get her anything, but he should know she can be of help! The new huntress, glances at Pyrrha, something about her seems familiar, but Pyrrha cant put her finger on it.

"What are you doing here, Pyrrha?" The older woman asks her, voice flat and nearly emotionless, though her eyes hint at concern.

Pyrrha takes a step back from the pair of judgmental, protective adults. "Do I, know you?"

Something moves off to the right, but before she can look to better discern what it is, Indigo has already pulled a handgun out of her shield and fired three times. Pyrrha snaps her head to the side to see a thug crumple to the ground, arcs of electricity skittering across his now prone form. "I'm part of Jaunes older sisters team. We ran into each other after you passed initiation." She slides the gun back into the back side of her shield, which, Pyrrha notices contains a veritable arsenal. Guns, swords, explosives and knives, but that's all she can make out before the weapon is tilted so that she cant make out the reverse side of it again. The huntress had barely shifted her head before taking that shot. "What. Are. You. Doing. Here?"

The Investigator is glaring at her as well, arms crossed and foot tapping. The sounds of gunfire already dying off from inside the warehouse. Pyrrha glances across the rest of the gathered police, briefly making eye contact with officer Cog. He shoots her a quick thumbs up before going back to whatever it is he had been doing. Pyrrha fakes a sigh, then replies "I was feeling sick this morning, I puked, actually. Our RA called in sick for me, and said if I was still feeling ill by lunch I should go to the infirmary. I wasn't, so I decided to take a walk, I saw the crash and called the police. Then this happened, and..."

"Stay out of the way. Better yet, get back to Beacon, trainee.." The Investigator clips at her, before stalking towards the warehouse.

Indigo fixes her with a level gaze. "So help me, if you were feeling sick because Jaune forgot to use protection, child support will be the least of his _or_ your worries." The woman spins on her heels and trots after the aura enhanced police officer. Pyrrha, blushing fiercely, jogs away from the active crime scene to find a place to teleport back to her dorm room. At least she formed a pact.

_-*R-DxD*-_

Weiss feels beyond foolish. It's utter lunacy to even humor the possibility that what she had found after looking more into what she had seen Pyrrha researching over the weekend might be real. Yet here she stands, alone in her dorm room, stupid printout of one of these supposed 'summoning circles' laid on the floor. At least she will have a few hours to herself to get over her embarrassment. Ruby is with Jaune in the machine shop, working on his 'dart launcher gauntlet' idea. Yang is down at the sparring rings being a menace. Blake is in the library studying with Pyrrha and Ren. Nora has her own homework to see to, and is closed off in her dorm room working on it.

So, feeling like an utter fool, she follows the steps outlined on the forum to summon a devil. Most of the people who had said this works had been using the variant with Jaunes emblem at the center of the circle. So, looking to prove that this isn't just one of Jaunes relatives playing a prank with their semblance, she had selected the circle that would, supposedly - "have summoned the Lady Ravel of the Noble Clan Phenex. What do you desire?"

The blonde girls eyes open, and she relaxes her hands to rest at her sides naturally, instead of holding them out at an angle as the fires that had sprung to life in her dorm room subsided, leaving nothing damaged, thankfully. "Ravel?"

"I... I don't know who that is?" the girl dumbly defends herself.

Weiss pinches her nose. It actually worked. Which leaves her with, questions, for Jaune. Questions she isn't sure she knows how to ask. "I take it that you and Rias aren't from Vacuo then."

She slumps her head "I didn't know it existed until last month." She admits.

"I take it that Jaune..." Weiss trails off, not even sure how to posit the question at the tip of her tongue now.

Ravel holds a hand up "I'm sorry, but I refuse to reveal any secrets that aren't mine to tell. A Lady of the Phenex has the reputation of her family to consider."

Weiss sits at her desk, and motions for the apparent noble devil to sit as well. "Then, if you don't mind my asking, how do you know the lecher?"

Ravel blinks, and rearranges the filly pink abomination of a dress she is wearing under her ridiculous drill-like twin-tails, before asking back "Who?"

"Jaune!" Weiss snips back at the devil, utterly baffled at how the girl isn't aware of his depredations.

Ravel shakes her head, somehow looking to be honestly confused at Weiss observation. "What makes you think he is anything but a gentleman?"

"He accosted me less than a minute after we met!" She hotly snaps at the clueless devil.

Said clueless devil tilts her head "I've known him for nearly a decade now. He has always been a perfect gentleman, so, please, explain to me how my friend 'accosted' you." Weiss recounts the encounter in detail. Ravel actually has the gall to laugh at her. Her hand doesn't even come close to hiding her grin, despite the girl holding it near her mouth like Pyrrha does. "Oh, it seems Jaune has something of a crush on you. Ironic that even in his homeland the lummox manages to have aspirations above his station." She mockingly demures, looking across the room to Blake and Yangs bunk.

Weiss can feel her anger rising, and does her best to reign it in. However, knowing what she does about this girls family, she knows that the best she can hope is to curb it. "So I see that all members of your family take matters of the heart as flippant trivialities then."

Ravel snaps her head back to glare at Weiss "And what is _that_ supposed to mean?"

Weiss, doing her best to maintain a calm facade, shrugs. "As much as I want to blame your cad of a brother for what is being forced on the Lady Rias, the true blame lies at your fathers feet. Your stance on Jaunes lack of restraint in his, alleged, desires to court me, only confirms my suspicions."

"What did you call my brother?"

"Only what he is. The man, apparently, has a harem. Despite being engaged to a woman of equal station." Weiss explains plainly, crossing her legs and folding her hands in her lap. "Furthermore, he knows that Rias wants nothing to do with him, and hasn't done the gentlemanly thing and requested of your father that the arranged marriage be called off."

"Risers engagement to Rias is a perfectly legitimate means to join our houses." Ravel clips out, face starting to flush in anger.

Weiss takes a deep steadying breath. The girl doesn't know her families history. "Arranged marriages are nothing short of barbarism, Ravel Phenex."

Glaring at her, the blond devil flares her wings. "You act as if you are a member of high society, but I am beginning to think that you are simply putting on airs."

Now its Weiss' turn to glare. "The Schnee family is one of the wealthiest in Remnant. My Grandfather built the Schnee Dust Company from nothing to the most powerful business on the planet. We are as close to true royalty that lives in the modern era." Ravel again adjusts her dress, clearly looking for more than just a pedigree and bluster. "However, he only had one child. My mother, Willow. She worked in my fathers company, but, was never much of a businesswoman, despite spending nearly all of her spare time working. My grandfather wanted to hand the company down in the family, but, naturally, was worried. More than a few well to do families knew this, apparently, it was not uncommon for any social event my mother was brought to to be flooded with potential suitors for her. None of them caught her eye, nor were any of them skilled enough for my father to consider anything beyond his daughters wishes."

Weiss pauses to clamp down on her emotions. She wont turn this devil around to her way of thinking if she is anything but calm. "Then, one of my fathers employees, Jacques Gelé, began speaking to my grandfather about his plans for the company after his passing. Nicholas Schnee's intent was common knowledge in the company, but most of the executive board, Jacques included, were understandably worried about a human resources middle manager being given the reigns. Jacques, apparently, was quite persistent. He reasoned, cajoled, reminded and pressed my grandfather. All while seeing to the purchase and smooth integration of four other dust mining and processing companies."

Ravel arches an eyebrow "While I don't doubt that your families history is riveting, why should I care?"

Weiss ignores the barb and presses onwards. "Jacques was charming, well spoken and driven. But only interested in the Schnee, not Willow." That got a flinch out of Ravel, she must have struck a nerve. "So, until my grandfather died, Jacques was the model husband, even when the two of them were simply engaged, not wed."

"How do you know this, you weren't even born yet?" Ravel asks, clearly uncomfortable with the direction the conversation was headed.

"My personal butler, Klein, was mothers before it was decided that I was old enough to have my own personal staff." Weiss replies easily. "Jacques actually died his hair white after grandfather passed away. Took the Schnee name instead of his own when he and mother were finally married as well."

Ravel crosses her arms, the light of early evening casting deep shadows across the room "Is there a point to this, history lesson, you are forcing on me?"

"You are defending your brother. I am presenting you with the inevitable outcome of the life he is imposing on Rias and himself." Weiss replies primly.

"And I don't see how your mothers tragic tale is anything more than tangentially related to my brother and his betrothed."

Weiss doesn't relent, however. "Your brother may be strong, he may be a skilled leader. But he is, from what I know and have heard, a reprehensible person not deserving the support and adoration you clearly offer him."

Still glaring at Weiss with her arms crossed, Ravel nearly shouts "You have spoken to me twice now, and never even met Riser. You make assumptions you cannot possibly have verified."

Now Weiss' crosser her arms, and begins tapping her foot. "I spoke with Jaune about Rias and your brothers situation. How you're father all but forced the arrangement using the Gremory families compromised position and line of inheritance. I asked more questions about you as I could, especially your, _relationship_ with him when he revealed that you are, apparently, a part of your brothers harem."

Scowling, Ravel bites out "He never actually _does_ anything like, that, to me."

Weiss stands up and starts pacing back and forth. "But he, apparently, doesn't do anything to dissuade people from thinking he does either. Quite telling."

Ravel all but leaps to her feet as well, crossing the distance between them to do her best to loom over Weiss. Being the same height as the Schnee heiress ruins any intimidation factor that may have had, however. "Be that as it may, you are still making wild assumptions and accusations on a matter that has nothing to do with yourself."

"It is a matter I have decided to involve myself in because Rias is someone whom I believe will be a friend once I get to know her better. From what little Jaune has told me, I think you may be as well, if you are able to remove the blinders you seem to have placed on yourself when it comes to your brother and his engagement." Weiss snaps at the blond devil, planting her left pointer finger firmly on the hollow of the other girls neck.

Ravel tilts her nose skyward "And you have yet to prove to me that your theory on how Risers marriage will turn out the way you think it will."

Weiss ignores the other girls attempt to snub her, and, as calmly as she is able, gives her response. "I know how it will turn out because Riser want the marriage for the same reason my father did. And I know how it will turn out because Winter and I were in the room during the last argument our parents had. The spent nearly an hour screaming at each other, but, do you know what my father said when he realized he wasn't changing mothers mind?" Ravel shakes her head for a response. "He told her, and I quote 'I've already gotten everything I need from you. Do what you wish with the rest of your life.'"

Ravel steps back and turns to face the window. For a few minutes the dorm room is silent. Finally, she asks "Did you have anything in mind for why you summoned me, or is forming a pact off of the table?"

Weis sits back down "I, have some questions, about devils, and the supernatural in general, now that I know for a fact it is real. And, maybe, if there is time, I suppose a person such as yourself may understand some of the things I want to, vent, about. Considering who my teammates are."

"I believe that I can oblige, in that case."

_-*R-DxD*-_

Jaune teleports back into the clearing where Rias peerage is once again waiting for him. Issei looks far more exhausted than he had yesterday, and Asia looks absolutely dead on her feet. "Hows the training camp going guys?"

Issei offers a tired grin and a thumbs up "I'm getting better every day!"

Koneko, Kiba and Akeno make similarly optimistic replies. Asia, however, mewls out a pathetic "I thought Rias was nice, I really did."

Jaune pats her on the shoulder as he makes his way over to Rias "Dont worry, the first few weeks of getting fit are the worst of it. Once you get past that first barrier it gets easier." The petite blond shoots him a glare. Well, tries too. She looks about as intimidating as a soaked kitten. "So, did you pick whose aura I'll be unlocking today Rias?"

She nods "I did. With how tired Issei and Asia left you, I thought it would be best to get Kiba and then Koneko next."

Jaune nods "Makes sense. Have any of you made any big strides since starting this camp out?"

Grinning Issei interjects "I'm better with my aura than Asia is."

Akeno shoots him a flat look, hands planted on her hips. "That would be because _she_ is just getting used to physical training. It can't be easy to focus like Jaune said you need to at first when it feels like your entire body is on fire." she turns to Jaune "More importantly, how is your peerage coming along?"

Jaune finishes with Kibas aura, then turns to face Akeno, panting for a few minutes as he tries to catch his breath. He checks his scroll, he had burnt through forty percent of his aura unlocking Kibas. "Well, Pyrrha figured out her Sacred Gear. Ren and Nora are both figuring out their magic as well. So, aside from the rogue fallen angels we have to deal with, things are going well."

"Wait, what do you mean, 'figuring out their magic' Jaune?" Akeno asks, crossing the clearing to plant herself directly in front of Jaune, hands planted firmly on her hips and a judging scowl on her face as the light yellow sheen of Kibas aura slowly fades.

Jaune takes a step back, Akeno takes another ahead to keep the distance between them nearly nonexistent. "I, I taught them about magic the same way Sairoarg taught me." He defends himself, sidestepping the scowling Priestess of Thunder to start unlocking Konekos aura.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't Kuisha, Coriana and Misteeta handle your arcane education after your meat-head of a former king failed to provide you any useful training in that regard."

Jaune flinches at Akenos spot on recounting of his magical training. He nearly misspeaks the aria. Akeno flinches as her aura flares to life for the first time, a black and gold swirl that fades nearly as quickly as it had appeared. "You, you arent wrong, Akeno." He admits as he checks his remaining aura, down to thirty percent. Crap.

Rias is giggling at him, Koneko looks about ready to say something snide, and Kibas attempts to keep his face politely neutral may as well be raucous peals of laughter. Issei and Asia, seated on a nearby boulder, look confused, but that isn't exactly an outpouring of support either. "Bring your peerage with you tomorrow. I'm still going through the basic visualization exercises with Issei, so a few more students wont be too much of a bother."

Robbed of his objection that she would be too busy with her own training, Jaune simply flops onto the ground, first sitting, than laying flat on his back as he tries to catch his breath. "I can do that. For now, while I'm resting at least, I'll walk the four of you with auras through the basics of manifesting them, and how to figure out your semblances."

_-*R-DxD*-_

Ren arrives in his first regular summoners dingy studio apartment to a far different scene than he is used too. Lacey is normally standing right along the edge of the summoning circle. Eyes wide and bright, eager for the next bit of advice, more shared notes or some other bit of help along the road towards her dream of becoming a huntress. Today, however, the small rooms sole light is off. The resident mouse faunus is no where in sight. Well, not clearly in sight, Ren quickly notices the small mound of blankets on one side of the futon, rising and falling in time with the quiet sobs.

He quietly makes his way over to the girls mostly prone form. "Lacey, is something wrong?"

Her head peeks out from under the blanket she had curled up under "I got fired today."

Trying to be the voice of reason, to boost the spirits of the girl somehow. "I'm sure you'll find another job. You were a passable waitress. This is only a minor setback for you."

The girl reaches her hand out to grab a tissue from the small box of them sitting on her nightstand and blows her nose. "I, I know. Its just, every time I feel like I'm making progress something else happens to keep me from getting to my dream."

Ren sits down and rests a hand on the girls shoulder. "It isnt like you can control how well the diner was doing. This is just a small thing, you'll make it through just fine."

A small growl escapes the girls throat, before she replies "Oh, the diner wasnt doing poorly. The owner is just a racist asshole."

Ren looks down at her "What makes you say that?"

"He fired me and the two other faunus waitresses earlier today. He had our _human_ replacements working our shifts while he did it." She replies, voice trembling. "And now I might have to sell Resonant Chord to pay rent this month." The firmness in her voice fading as she delivers the next piece of bad news, swiftly shifting back to nearly crying.

Ren pats her shoulder again, before advising "Don't do that, you'll never get your weapon back if you sell it. But I think you did the right thing summoning me about this. I have a friend who might know the right people to help you out."

She looks up at him, voice tremulous and eyes watering again "You do?" He nods, and not long after the petite faunus is crying into his shoulder. Having spent so long with Nora, he is no stranger to providing a girl a shoulder to cry on. But considering he had been planning on offering the girl a spar to help her along with her goal to get into Beacon, this is not how he had planned on spending his evening either.

* * *

So, yea, things are gonna go, _differently_ when Rias and her peerage make it to their mock rating game, to say the least.

Love it? Hate it? Terribly constipated and wish you could just have a dump already? Drop me a review, I love those things!

5/17 edit: I missed some blatant, embarrassing name/activity blunders. fixed that.


	16. Chapter 16: A Montage

First off, as usual, I don't own RWBY or Highschool DxD, and am flat gorram broke, so suing me over this would be beyond foolish.

That said, holy hell, did you guys make it vocal about enjoying the last chapter in the reviews! I cant thank all of you beautiful motherfuckers enough for that! To the guest reviewers, ehehe... I didn't actually think about unlocking a familiars aura before you mentioned it. If either of you had a profile I could reply to I'm sure we'd be chattering far more in depth about that right now in PM's.

So, yea, I thought this would be a quick second half to what was supposed to be a single chapter, but, well a few scenes fought me and a few ran of on me. Also, life still managed to happen, despite most of the world still being closed. Hope all of you glorious motherfuckers are still healthy happy and safe, and stay that way. Closing in on this fics one year anniversary, and I cant express just how happy I am with how well its been received and how much support/feedback you folks have given me. So, without further ado (because seriously, no one likes ado, fuck ado) have the next chapter!

* * *

The house is spotless. Nora knows this, she had spent the last two hours cleaning it. She had organized the stupid, stingy, boney old codgers kitchen. She had dusted the wrinkle faced, one eyed cheapskates bookshelves. She had even cleaned up the scatterbrained coots bathroom, which, considering his wildly untamed beard _and_ hair both nearly touch the ground had taken some serious, disgusting effort! "So, I did everything you wanted. Are you _finally_ ready to form a pact with me?"

The old coot hums in contemplation, not quite enough of the lights in the small house turned on to pick out the kitsch from the antiques cramming just about every spare inch of every room in the house. Not that Nora would be able to tell the difference if enough of the lights _were_ turned on, she just doesn't think that everything someone as old as her potential contractee had accumulated over such a long life would be garbage. "Ehh, not quite yet. Same time next week, yea? You're getting close to having earned that pact girlie, don't worry."

The departing pleasantries may as well be coming from a robot. Nora manages to hold her temper until she is back in the dorm room. Jaune is still out helping Rias' peerage. Pyrrha is sitting at her desk typing away at her laptop, probably working on that essay due in history tomorrow. Ren is cleaning up, three garbage bags already full and tied off by their dorm rooms door, a third nearly full as he goes through her desk. Nora stomps from their home summoning circle towards her bed, she grabs the pillow, plants her face firmly into it and screams. "The old man again?" Pyrrha asks, probably without looking up. Face buried in the pillow, Nora can't really tell as she takes a deep breath before screaming again.

"You could just not respond the next time he tries to summon you." Ren offers helpfully.

Nora growls out her response into the pillow, and, predictably, and gets silence for a reply. She throws her pillow at her bed, then repeats "Yes, and I would if I could but I'm not good enough with magic to be able to tell who is trying to get through to me. Just that someone is." Ren rests a comforting hand on her shoulder, tied off garbage bag dangling from his free hand. A familiar tug starts at the back of her head. "Great, someone else is trying to summon me already. If its the old bastard again, you two are helping me hide the body." She grumps while stomping over to the summoning circle, flareing her wings, planting her fists on her hips and is gone from her dorm in a flash. She blinks her eyes open to find herself in an empty, chilly, storage unit. "Someone looking to make a deal with a devil?" she asks by way of greeting, looking around for whoever had summoned her.

"A-HAA!" an airy, distracted voice exclaims. "It worked, I have called forth an assistant from the Underworld to further my craft!" Nora spins on her heels to see a thin, pasty pale man wearing a taupe robe over pale blue slacks and a black t-shirt. His long brown hair brushes his shoulders and is brushed arrow straight. His gentle, high cheekbones and modest nose set over plump lips would probably make him pretty, if it weren't for the unhinged look in his dark green eyes and slight stink to him. Going by the sleeping bag and hot plate set up in a corner next to some easels, brushes and other, chaotically and haphazardly mixed art supplies, the man lives in this unit.

Putting on her biggest, most inviting grin, Nora replies "Nora Valkyrie, here to help you make your dreams come true!" She extends her hand as she walks over to the guy. He returns her offered shake with a grip that Nora almost doesn't notice. It isn't that her aura enhanced strength is making him seem weak, she has interacted with enough civilians that she can easily recognize a strong grip from a weak one, and his is almost nonexistent. His clearly flexing hand showing more bone than meat.

"Cedar Mangrove, Vales newest up and coming artist. My name will be spreading across Remnant like wildfire before the year is out!" Nora carefully keeps her big, friendly grin in place as the man retracts his limp wristed hand to gesture grandly at the mostly empty storage space "Welcome to my humble studio!" Nora doesn't exactly follow artists, but with how important self expression is, everyone knows it when someone new starts making waves in the art world.

She walks over to the man who is still holding his left arm out to indicate the mound of beat up art supplies and his sleeping bag. "So, how can I help Vales next greatest artist make some waves?" Gods, the smell is more like a stench this close. When is the last time this guy has bathed?

He slumps over dramatically "As you can see, I have the tools, the space and the will, but alas, I have no materials with which to create beauty, or to craft works that will evoke the most powerful of emotions!"

He isnt lying there. Cans of pain, brushes, easels and needles, even a few chisels. That, gives Nora an idea. "So, is sculpting something you're particularly skilled at, Cedar?"

He nods enthusiastically "I prefer to work with the softer stones, for gentler lines, but yes, sculpture is one of my specialties."

Nora, still grinning – and not forcing it now either, takes a knee and concentrates. Hard. Then she raises her right hand and slams it down onto the cement, pulling it back up almost as soon as the slap of flesh meeting ground can be heard. The result is a spiky, chaotic mound of ice about half again as wide as her splayed out hand and half a foot from the base to the highest point. "What about ice?"

The guy lights up, a bit of the deranged glint in his eyes replaced by hope, his motions less forced and more eager as he darts to the jumble of artistic tools. He returns with a mismatched set of chisels and a few hammers, all different sizes and made of different materials. "Yes, YES! This is perfect! I can begin my rise to fame and fortune with ice sculptures!"

Nora has to nearly dive out of the way of Cedar as he slides to his knees by the small mound of ice, already working to pry it from the cement by the time he slows to a stop. Nora shuffles over and sets about making another mound of ice for the guy to work with. By the time she has two dozen of the spikey mounds of ice on the floor for the would be artist to work with, he shouts in success. Nora twists to look in his direction to see the man holding a, well, a flower of some sort. That isn't terrible, and carved from ice. "I mean, its not like you'll be able to sell anything you make tonight to start getting your name out there, but practice makes perfect I guess?"

Grinning and admiring his own work more than paying attention to her, he spins the rose, Nora thinks and mutters, probably more to himself than as a reply "Just a quick burst of my semblance and this work will be finished."

Nora freezes midway through turning to try getting her contractee something more uniform than a jagged lump to work with. She nearly falls over from her crouch when she twists to look at the artist, and all but shouts "What do you mean semblance!" There is simply no way a guy this weird, this weak and undisciplined went to any combat school, let alone an academy. He has to be bluffing.

The guy forces a chuckle, before fishing a slip of paper out of his pocket, reading from it rather than looking at her. "I am legally obligated to provide no more information on my possession of an aura and semblance besides confirming that I posses both. The revelation of any information on the circumstances of my attaining both, or the identity of the individual who provided me with them will be met with harsh legal action. I hope you will be courteous and not press the issue."

Nora blinks owlishly at the thin artist, working through the jumble of legalese he had just recited at her. She shakes her head to clear it, then asks "So, what about the script you just read at me?"

The guy shrugs "The individual found me a few days after the incident. They had a lawyer with them, and I signed the paperwork to register myself as an aura enhanced civilian, as well as the gag order about the who how and why of me being as such." All Nora can really reply with is a noncommittal grunt. There isn't much wiggle room the guy had on that. An awkward silence holds over the slowly cooling storage unit, until Cedar asks "How does this, pact forming, work, exactly."

"Oh, that's easy. I do a thing for you, you give me something in return for my services, pact formed. If you're real happy, we can book an appointment for another summoning." Nora shoots back, before turning and trying her idea for getting the guy a uniform block to sculpt. She hisses in pain when she jams all the fingers of her dominant hand slamming the claw she had formed instead of slapping the cement with an open palm. Hissing in discomfort, she examines the result of her experiment. A cylinder of ice about two feet tall, with a circumference the same as the space between her fingers when she forms a claw with her hand.

Nora realizes that someone is looming over her shoulder. She looks up to see Cedar peering at the cylinder she had just formed. "That looks like it will be perfect for my payment to you! I will start immediately!"

Nora blinks up at him "That... would probably melt before the night is over, Cedar."

"Not when my semblance stops entropy from acting on it it wont!" Nora just sits there, trying to wrap her head around just how lucky the guy got with that. It'd be mostly useless for fighting grimm, but for an artist, its perfect. She spends the rest of the night making increasingly large, uniform and clear blocks of ice, and trying to work out a weekly summoning schedule with the quirky but determined soon to be artist.

_-*R-DxD*-_

Jaune returns to the dorm room still utterly drained. Sure, he had spent the next few hours after unlocking Koneko and Kibas auras talking them through using their auras and lightly sparring with Asia. But burning through that much of your own reserves that quickly _really_ takes it out of you. Jaune then realizes that there is still an active summoning circle he is standing on, and dives away from it. Nora returns to the dorm with a flash, a wide grin splitting her face from ear to ear. "I formed a contract! I formed a contract!" She singsongs, bouncing around the room waving a white and blue, _something_, around as she does so.

Pyrrha reaches out a hand to help Jaune to his feet, which he gladly accepts. "That's great Nora, what'd you get from it?" Jaune asks as he ambles over to to Nora who is holding out an ice sculpture of herself. It's about a foot and a half tall and easily fits in the palm of her hand. Somewhere between chibi and caricature in style, the statues fists are planted on its hips, feet shoulder length apart. The statues grin is literally from ear to ear, and dominates more than half its face, and the upward flared wings account for well over half of the statues height. It isn't a masterwork, but it isn't bad either.

"Won't that melt if we leave it out in the dorm room?" Ren asks, having crowded around Noras outstretched hand with the rest of the team to inspect her payment after she finally stopped jumping around.

Nora shakes her head, and walks through the gathered team to set the statue on her desk. "Nope! The guy who summoned me has a semblance that slows entropy just about to nothing. He set that up on all of the sculptures I saw him finish tonight."

Jaune tries to blink away his confusion, then shambles over to the couch to flop down onto it. "You were summoned by a former huntsman, then?" Really hoping to have the most easily believed explanation confirmed.

The ginger girl shakes her head, before grabbing her pajamas and climbing up to her lofted bed. "Zero training, complete wuss. Just, somehow got his aura and semblance unlocked. Ren and Jaune are careful to keep their gazes parallel to the ground as dirty clothes start arcing towards he hamper the girls share. "And before you ask, that's all I know about it. He cant say anything more because legal reasons. Anyways, I'll have him re-apply his semblance to anything he's made for me as payment at our weekly appointments."

Jaune nods "That's great to hear Nora. Anyone else have important news from the pacts we've been forming?"

Pyrrha sits next to Jaune, her right leg crossed over her left, hands in her lap wrists also primly crossed, replies "I have someone in the VPD I can talk to if things with Suriel get to a point that we need the police to not look at something too closely, and Ren threw out all of those employee discount vouchers we had for that nice diner by the bullhead docks down in Vale."

"Why'd you do that?" Nora asks as she hops back down, barefoot and clad in her usual 'boop' t-shirt and short shorts.

Ren plops onto the couch, leaning against the arm opposite the one Jaune had picked. "The girl who was summoning me for a leg up on next years initiation got fired from there for being a faunus. I'm... going to talk to Blake about that tomorrow." Nora folds herself down onto the ground crosslegged, leaning against Rens legs with her left shoulder.

Jaune looks over to the other man "Sounds like the start of a plan. We should probably tell Velvet too, seeing as she is openly a faunus. Maybe get a boycott started if we can spread the word wide and fast enough."

Frowning, Pyrrha shoots a glance at Jaune, before reaching across his lap to grab the remote off the arm of the couch he is leaned against and switching the TV on. "I don't know about that, there aren't many places to eat that provide weapons racks."

As the champion starts flicking through channels, Ren side-eyes her "And as huntsmen and huntresses we need to be a more unified front than civilians can afford to be. If we let the small things that make us different divide us-"

Nora cuts the two of them off by headbutting Rens leg and shoving Pyrrhas leg at the same time. "Guys, can we _not_ talk politics? I mean, yea, it sucks that stuff like that happens. And we all know that Pyrrhas too nice to want to do anything to hurt the owner even if he is a massive jerk. But, its been a long day and I just wanna relax, and I think you guys all feel the same way." Pyrrha and Ren both mumble apologies, and the team mostly falls to silence as they try to decide what to watch. Eventually they settle on watching one of the old X-Ray and Vav movies they had stumbled across near its start while channel surfing. They spend the rest of the evening mostly in companionable silence, occasionally quipping at one inanity or another, and joking about some of the more over-done themes in the series. After the movie ends, the station announces that the sequel will be played next, the rest of the team decides to change into their pajamas, Ren and Jaune climbing their lofted beds to do so first, then Pyrrha. After Pyrrha climbs back down to the couch and leans against Jaunes shoulder, eyes drooping with exhaustion, Jaune asks "Pyrrha, how did you manage to fight through the rest of initiation after unlocking my aura?"

She tilts her head up from his shoulder to look at his face "What do you mean? It barely takes a tenth of a huntresses aura to unlock someone elses normally."

Jaune pinches the bridge of his nose with the arm that isn't pinned in place by Pyrrha. He had been afraid she was going to say something to that effect. "Then, I have an experiment I wanna try when we visit Rias' peerage tomorrow after class."

Nora looks over to Jaune, as does Ren, curiosity plain on both of their faces. "I thought it was smarter for us to keep trying to form as many pacts as possible, while you help out your friend?" Ren queries, neutral tone turning up just enough to make his reply a question rather than an admonishment.

Jaune knows that he would be wincing or rubbing at the back of his neck out of embarrassment if his partner didn't have him more or less pinned in place. "It... it was pointed out to me that what I told the three of you in regards to learning magic is the equivalent to throwing someone in the deep end of a pool and screaming 'swim' at them, as far as teaching is concerned." Pyrrha reaches over with the hand not resting on her and Jaunes knees to pat his shoulder reassuringly at the self depreciative tilt his voice had taken at that admission. "Luckily for us, Akeno is still trying to walk Issei through the square one basics of magic, so a few more students who are already more far along than that wont be that difficult for her to teach as well, or disrupt their training camp." The team falls quiet again at that, not really having much to say on the change of plans for the next day. Plus, the next movie had started.

With all of the excitement of the last week and a half, the evening is relaxing, in a domestic sort of way. Which is why the events of the following morning, while not exactly welcome, are far from unexpected. Despite Pyrrhas reluctance to rise in the morning, and the difficulty of herding Nora anywhere, team JNPR makes it to the cafeteria before team RWBY and are all seated and eating when their friends finally arrive in the bustling hall. Ruby, Weiss and Yang all head for the buffet tables, while Blake ambles over to the omelet bar.

Weiss joins team JNPR fairly quickly, her tray only holding a bowl of fruit salad, a plate of sausage links and a few slices of toast slathered in jelly. After taking a bite of her fruit salad and chewing, she greets team JNPR. For a few more minutes they continue eating in silence, Jaune picking away at whats left of his waffles, ignoring Noras grumbled accusations of 'heresy' and mostly sipping at his apple juice while she trucks away at her stack of pancakes. Pyrrhas omelet is long gone and she is hungrily slurping away at her fifth or sixth cup of light tan coffee, while Ren mixes his spoon around whats left of his bowl of oatmeal distractedly, empty glass of milk pushed away from arms reach. "So, Jaune, I was studying last night and your friend Ravel decided to pop in. We had quite the illuminating discussion."

Ren mumbles something about being full and rises to get rid of his dishes. Nora starts looking anywhere but in Weiss' direction. Pyrrhas cup is frozen mid-tilt, her eyes wide and slightly panicked. Jaune, grabbing on to his nerves with both hands and asks "Ah, I take it the two of you hit it off, then?"

Weiss nods, before taking a sip of her tea. "After some initial, disagreements, over her brother and Rias' engagement, yes, she seems quite intelligent and well mannered. In fact, with the stories she had to share that you were involved in, I'm surprised that you showed as little evidence of having experience dealing with people from high society when we first met as you did."

Jaune can't suppress his wince, but he hopes it isn't too obvious. "Alright, I'll admit I came on too strong, but, in my defense, I was a raw ball of nerves during initiation. Foot in mouth syndrome isn't the only bed habit I thought I'd beaten years ago I fell back on that day."

Weiss nods "Understandable. And, I'll admit that I may have let that poor first impression color my opinion of you unduly. From how you have carried yourself these last few months and the stories Ravel shared with me its clear that you most certainly aren't a lecher. So, I would propose that we have, a, fresh start, of sorts, between us."

Jaune decides to not mention that she hadn't _actually_ apologized, as he hadn't either, and simply extends his had to her. "Jaune Arc, its a pleasure to meet you."

"Weiss Schnee, and the pleasure is mine, I'm sure." she replies, shaking his hand before returning to her breakfast.

He offers her a sloppy grin, and, after taking his last bite of waffle continues "Though I am keeping 'Snow Angel' in my back pocket for when I do finally manage to melt your heart."

Weiss looks over Jaunes shoulder and her eyes bug out slightly as she flinches away from him. Jaune turns to look at Pyrrha, but is confronted only with his partners slight smile and politely placid features. Weird. Weiss retakes his attention with a small, frustrated growl "But I do have to ask how a man who spent the bulk of his formative years interacting with high society could possibly think that 'Snow Angel' is an acceptable compliment _or_ pick-up line?"

Jaune does his best to maintain his calm, upbeat demeanor. "Well, when the only real interaction you get with the fairer sex is either with women who are already taken, so far out of your league by dint of birth that the idea of romance is laughable at best, or honey-pots looking to gain an informant in your benefactors household, there aren't many opportunities to practice."

"Well that was a depressing monologue. Morning guys, whats up?" Yang cuts in, sparing Jaune whatever response Weiss would have had for that admittedly weak excuse for his poor game.

Nora shrugs "Eh, Ice Queen and Jaune decided to do a fresh start thing thanks to their rich friends."

Jaune rolls his eyes playfully "Speaking of rich friends, can we drop the puffed up propriety and excessive worry about manners and etiquette Weiss? I'm pretty sure Ravel would have told you about Sairoargs plans, and even with my slightly elevated place working for his family compared to a few months ago, I don't plan on acting like a traditional noble when he succeeds. Or even when my even more ambitious plans turn out after we get his hammered through."

Grumbling, Weiss stabs a link of sausage and rips half of it from her fork in one bite. Ren returns to the table as she does so, walking beside Blake with a relaxed gait. "Thanks for saying you'll help Blake. Could you let me know when you get through to Crimm so I can tell my friend where to go once the eviction notice gets posted?"

Blake nods, a scowl on her face, tray loaded down with an omelet that has more than a few anchovies sticking out of it and a cup of tea. The faunus in disguise nods "I think I'll be able to get it taken care of during lunch break today. I'll let you know as soon as I finish the call."

_-*R-DxD*-_

Weiss is, mostly, paying attention while she and her team do their level best to interpret their notes from Professor Ooblecks class. After her talk with Ravel the other day, she still has quite a lot to unpack, and Ooblecks ramblings seem small in comparison. First, the fact that the supernatural does exist, is, big. How many urban legends and old wives tales have credence or are actually something she needs to worry about? Conversely, how much of that is just mortals misinterpreting the affairs of the underworld, heaven, and the other assorted pantheons and their realms?

She pauses to pinch her nose as Yang and Ruby start arguing over a word Oobleck may or may not have used loudly enough to fill the otherwise empty and silent common room. Of course, that calls into question whether or not the Brother Gods are actual deities. Which segues into whether the fact that most of Remnant is either agnostic or atheist, even the most devout followers of the Brothers being fairly lax in their worship and preaching the faith they keep, is a good thing or not. Not that the few bits of legitimate literature she had been able to find on said deities was exactly inspiring, nor did it paint a picture of beings worthy of worship. They had power, yes, but aside from that and pride, not much else could be said of the potential honest-to-themselves deities.

What she needs is more information. The problem with that is that Ravel had claimed she would be too busy for another appointment until late next week. Weiss seriously regrets that she had not been paying much attention to what Pyrrha had been doing that evening that had lead to her even _trying_ the summoning circle. If she had managed to remember the champion fighters screen-name that would be a potential source of trustworthy information. Especially since the girl is both honest, and had been, from what glimpses of the girls screen Weiss had grabbed and can remember, posting hints and leading questions instead of pursuing lines of inquiry. Unfortunately, she had been too busy forging ahead down the proverbial rabbit hole on her own to notice much of what her friend had been doing.

Of course, the idea of using Pyrrha as a potential source of information opens up _another, entirely different_ can of worms. Namely, that Ravels blunt statement of not giving up secrets not hers to tell, yet still being a close, long time friend of Jaunes calls Jaunes nature as a human into very pointed question. The fact that Pyrrha seemed to be in the know of the supernatural called her, and the rest of team JNPRs nature into question as well. Part of her _desperately _wants to confront her fellow students. That part, of course, is being thoroughly held in check by how disastrously that exact approach had worked out when she jumped to conclusions and accusations with Blake. Nearly losing one of the first real friends she had made in years is not an experience she cares to repeat. So she will be patient, and wait for him to come to her.

Hopefully, not in another attempt at romance. Their recent, reconciliation, may have cleared the air between them, but the fool is still clearly crushing on her, and missing the fact that Pyrrha is doing the same for him. Not that she hadn't appreciated watching his morning workout routine from the windows. Plenty of girls and a few of the boys had been sad when _that_ particular display of eye candy had stopped, likely in favor of training with his team, but Pyrrha had been making her intents and claim increasingly well known to the other girls at Beacon. Weiss knows exactly how that confrontation would end, should she ignore the Invincible Girls warnings and let Jaune think he has a chance with her. Weiss would like to stay out of the Intensive Care Unit, thank you very much. Still, the fact that he is, _probably_ a devil, which isn't that big of a deal, considering what Ravel told her about the assorted factions of the underworld, is a question she _desperately_ wants answered. Still, from Ravels insinuations of Jaunes ties to the Heir Apparent of the Bael Clan, her social opinion on Jaunes nature may very well need to take a back seat to the political implications and repercussions, whether or not she is able to get the answers she desires.

Which only leaves the rabbit hole she is still chasing even deeper and darker. Jaune, had been sponsored by the Heir Apparent of one of the three most powerful houses in the underworld. Close enough friends with the heiress of the clan that had given birth to the underworlds current ruler that she came to him for assistance with an absolute disaster in the making of her arranged marriage to the second or third in line of the last of the top three socio-political powerhouses of the underworld. The hint he had dropped about plans built off Sairoargs intent to throw the current order into mad disarray and on its head is both concerning and reassuring. Concerning in that her somewhat dense, but well meaning friend might very well get himself killed chasing an untenable goal. Reassuring in the fact that she could potentially have a _very_ powerful group of allies in restoring her families own name and honor, as well as repairing the damage her father had done to the SDCs reputation.

The urge to smash her head against the table grows. Confront Jaune and potentially ruin at least one friendship. Wait and potentially die due to circumstances she had been unaware of, and miss out on a chance to further her own goals as well. Follow Jaune around hoping to see proof of what he is herself, and risk death by Nikos due to a misunderstanding. Also risk being thought of as a stalker with the last one, which would be its own disastrous pitfall. "You know, if you have to fart Ice Queen, its fine, none of us will judge you for it." Yang snarks, shocking Weiss out of her reverie.

Before she can defend herself, another, faux mocking voice joins the conversation "You know that's not what that look is Xiao Long." Weiss twists in her seat to see Coco standing over their table, clad in a tan pair of slacks and a black, v necked blouse along with her usual sunglasses and beret. "I know me an Velvet have had that look on our faces enough times before we figured out the trick to studying for Ooblecks class." Behind her, the rest of the RA's team is holding the elevator door open, all of them dressed as casually as their leader.

"There's a trick?" Ruby asks, and Weiss shifts to see her partner had taken her uniform jacked off, and has a slightly manic look in her eyes.

Coco hums an affirmative, before extrapolating "The scroll Beacon gives everyone has some pretty robust features. Most importantly for Oobleck, it has great audio recording quality, and you can slow down the playback." She pauses, and Weiss realizes that one of the newer replacement students, Dun, she thinks, going by the rooster talons his legs end in, is playing an acoustic guitar in the far corner of the room. When had he walked in? "So, snap a picture of the notes he has on the whiteboard before class starts, record the lecture..."

"Then play it back slower." Blake finishes, understanding bright on her face and in her tone. Apparently, she had unbuttoned her uniform jacket while Weiss was lost in thought. Just how spaced out had she been?

Grinning, Yang, with her jacket tossed onto one of the nearby couches and the vest underneath hanging open, interjects "Thanks for the tip." before glancing around almost conspiratorially. "Hey, Coco, I know that you're one of the people, in the know, about Blake. And, well, I thought you might appreciate something I figured out since, well, you know." Coco arches her left eyebrow enough that it can be seen despite the sunglasses covering her eyes, and motions for Yang to continue. "So, you remember when we got back that first Friday night here?"

The upperclasswomans placid features shift to a mild scowl "As I remember it was actually early the first Saturday after initiation, but go on."

The blonde brawler winces "Anyways, remember how Blakey started cackling when Jaune handed Weiss off to her so he could look after Pyrrha while we took care of Rubes?" Coco nods, and Weiss can feel heat rushing to her face as Yang presses on. "Well, I think I know why Blake started cackling like a madwoman after that now." She can feel the heat growing. All of them have some holes in their memories, but that had been strange enough that she remembers it fairly clearly.

Ruby starts giggling, then Coco and finally Yang join in, laughing as Weiss embarrassment, and what had likely been going through the faunus in disguises mind at the time becomes clear. Weiss rounds on the girl in question, whose face is _far_ to serene to be anything but a facade "You most certainly had not captured the Schnee heiress, Blake! You were entrusted with the care of a friend in need!" Weiss whisper yells at the other girl.

The mask of serenity cracks just enough to allow for a slight twitch of the lips to form a smirk "I have no idea what you are talking about, Weiss."

"You! Carrying on like a cartoon villain while you were holding me up because my dolt of a partner tried to run away from a pill for the headache and a bottle of sports drink!" Yang and Coco are now laughing uproariously, Ruby is blushing, but still laughing as well. Off in the far corner of the common room, Dun had stopped the quiet folk tune he had been picking on his guitar, and is looking at the quintet of girls like they had all taken leave of their sanity. "Besides, even if you _do_ decide to continue misconstruing that situation as you having captured me, you had already left the White Fang so it doubly doesn't count!" Weiss presses in her whisper yell, the traitors laughter masking her voice and keeping the faunus secret safe.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Weiss."

Weiss is saved from further ridicule by her scroll starting to ring. She checks the screen, and after seeing her younger brothers name on the caller ID, excuses herself to figure out what Whitley wants. She answers the call once she is a few feet down the hallway from the common room "Hello, brother."

"Weiss, how has Beacon been so far?" he answers, cutting, apparently, straight to the chase.

Allowing herself a slight smile as her embarrassment fades "Quite well, Whitley, thank you for asking. My teammates are, eccentric, but skilled."

For a moment, the line goes quiet, before Whitley presses "Weiss, I know that father has been, preparing, you for when you take over the company. Which includes being introduced to important contacts and partners, correct?" Weiss offers a quick affirmative, the apprehension in his voice quickly draining what pleasure she had been quickly gaining from having an honest, civil, conversation with her brother. "Well, he has been, in contact, with someone who is new to me, at least. I was hoping you would be able to put my mind at ease about her. Is Haille Ragnar one of the individuals you needed to know of for when you take over?"

"I never heard of her either. What sort of interactions has he been having with her?" Weiss answers.

Another drawn out pause. "That's just the thing, I can't be certain. The two of them sequester themselves in his office, or his and mothers wing of the manor for hours on end. She is about a decade younger than mother, and just as full figured, but..."

"Father has never done anything that could even potentially be misconstrued as him being unfaithful to their marriage and risking his ties to the company or family." Weiss finishes for her brother. "What do you know?"

"Well, since I've known about her, SDC security has been exponentially built up, and almost everyone of note from before Haille showed up has been replaced." He pauses "Along with a lot of upper management, even a few board members, I think. When I hear the two of them talking, she usually has something to say about the right people being in the right places."

Now its Weiss' turn to steady herself. She eventually asks "Just how much control has she garnered?"

"I don't think that her lack of a position on the executive board is any hindrance to her anymore. She, she has started talking with father about ensuring the correct person is selected as heir this week, and..." Whitley takes a deep breath "You are staying safe, right, Weiss? Not taking any foolish risks or going places where, accidents, could be arranged, right?"

_-*R-DxD*-_

When Jaune and the rest of his team arrive in the clearing Rias had been summoning him to over the last few days, the entire Gremory peerage is once again waiting for him. For a few awkward seconds silence reigns in the clearing. Jaune decides to break it with introductions "Hey guys, meet my queen, Pyrrha Nikos" he gestures in the general direction she had been standing behind him "Nora Valkyrie, my rook" Nora chirps her own greeting at that "and Lie Ren, my bishop." Issei looks more than a little confused, as does Asia, so Jaune decides to explian "Pyrrha is going to help me out with unlocking the last two of your auras, then the rest of my peerage is going to get some extra lessons on magic from Akeno while I help get Asia through more basic close combat training."

Pyrrha steps forward "Hello, everyone, so, which one of you is Akeno?" waving at the group of devils as she does so.

"That'd be me." The devil in question announces, stepping forward to offer her fellow queen a handshake. Pyrrha accepts, and, after they release each others hands, the raven haired queen querries "So, I hear you have a sacred gear?"

Pyrrha nods as she steps back out of Akeno's personal space, probably more paying attention to Rias introducing her peerage to Jaune's than the conversation with her peer at the moment. When Rias goes quiet as Jaune walks to within arms reach of his fellow king, the red haired queen replies by upturning her left hand and igniting a tongue of flame in it "We know what it does, mostly, and I think I have an idea of how it works, but that's about it."

"I'm sure we'll figure more out before today is over." Akeno shoots back with a small grin. "After all, you and the rest of Jauns peerage are all mine after the main event."

Nora and Ren take big steps away from the sadistic queen at that. "Speaking of the main reason all of us are here..." Rias prompts, making eye contact with Jaune

He reaches his right hand out to rest it on Rias shoulder, Pyrrha doing the same. He looks over to his partner and nods. Midday sun beating down on the clearing, a light breeze ruffling team JNPRs Beacon uniforms and the tracksuits and PE outfits Rias' peerage are wearing, the pair of Remnantian devils recite in unison "For it is through desire that we become mighty. By this ascension we become idols of power and decadence to lord over all. Limitless in strength and unbound by time. I release your soul, and by my hand elevate thee."

Both Jaune and Pyrrha collapse as they finish the aria, a wild cacophony of warning tones from team JNPRs scrolls cutting through the otherwise placid and silent meadow. Jaune dully fishes his scroll out of his pocket, he is down to seven percent of his aura remaining, and Pyrrha is at a whopping eleven percent. "Well, that proves my theory, I suppose." Jaune gasps out as he does his best to regain control of himself.

"What theory is that, Jaune?" Rias asks, looking more at herself as the deep crimson sheen that had enveloped her slowly fades.

Akeno, both arms held up in front of her, still gazing at them as if the blue-white glow was still flowing from her, absently replies "I'm guessing that it has something to do with devils and auras."

Pyrrha looks towards her fellow queen as a worried looking Nora helps her to her feet, and interjects "I had to spend less than a tenth of my aura to unlock Jaunes. I think its safe to say that it isn't something so simple for devils."

Ren shoots a glance over at Pyrrha as he helps Jaune to his feet "It was the same for the kids in Kuroyuri. We, lived on the edge of civilization, everyone had their aura unlocked young. The village council could go through nearly two dozen kids in a day each if there were a lot of us the right age on New Years Eve."

"So its super hard for devils to unlock other devils auras, but humans can do it for anyone just fine. It sucks, but I don't get why we're worrying about it right now." Koneko interjects, deadpan as ever, already moving to drag Issei to the patch of forest she spars with him in.

Jaune shrugs "For you guys, yea, not a big deal. But part of my job being the first devil operating out of Remnant is to get Aura more accessible to the Underworld. So, if its hard for a devil to unlock someones aura, that's not good news. Even worse, its looking like the older or more powerful a devil is, the harder it is to unlock their aura for another devil."

Rias heaves a sigh at that "So, the Old Satanist faction is going to throw a fit when word gets out that it's easier to give a major boost in power and capacity to younger or newly reincarnated devils over the older, naturally born devils."

Jaune shrugs, doing his best to look nonchalant "Ehh, whats one or twenty more assassination attempts, right?"

"Wait!" Issei shouts, just as Koneko grabs a corner of his t-shirt, struggling to fight the diminutive rook off to no avail "What do you mean one more assassination attempts? And why the hell are you so calm about the thought of so many?"

Jaune looks over to the recently reincarnated pawn "It, kinda goes with the territory with being a reincarnated devil moving up too fast? I mean, the only reason I'm a King right now is because I chugged a glass of poison cut with wine that was meant for Sairoargs mom. Normally it takes a few decades at the minimum to make mid-class. Forget about testing out for high class and your own peerage."

"But, but... I'll be old by then!" the Boosted Gear wielder protests, looking just about ready to break into tears.

Rias shoots a glare at Jaune as she makes her way over to her pawn, wrapping up the nearly despondent kid in a gentle embrace "I was trying to avoid letting Issei or Asia know what the norms are, Jaune. If someone doesn't know what is accepted as normal or possible, they tend to beat expectations."

"You drank a glass of poison?" Pyrrha shouts at Jaune, half-staggering half stomping away from Nora to glare at him. She looks concerned more than angry, not that it doesnt look like he's going to answer some pretty pointed questions in the near future.

Jaune spares his partner a glance, and notes that both Ren and Nora look almost as worried as Pyrrha does when he looks beyond her. Crap. "I pulled through just fine. Besides, if I hadn't done my duty as a servant of house Bael, we wouldn't be a team right now guys." he shifts to look back at the huddled mass that is Rias trying to console Issei as he forces a gratuitous amount of crocodile tears at the revelation of just how long his journey to the top will probably be "You don't need to worry _that_ much Issei, after the first few decades as a devil you should be able to more or less control how old you look, its not like you're gonna be stuck as an old man when you get to strike out on your own."

Rias pushes Issei back until her arms are straight, removing his face from her bust, showing his eyes to be clear, not red-rimmed and poofy. "Besides, more powerful devils normally move up faster, the same with prodigies." the younger devils king informs him, clearly looking to comfort the despondent young man.

Sniffling a bit despite the lack of actual tears, Issei looks over to Jaune, but, before he can reply, Akeno cuts in as she breaks Konekos grip on Issei's shirt "That aside, we have a specific goal for today, Issei. So you are coming with Pyrrha, Ren, Nora and I to work on magic while Jaune drills Asia on self defense."

"Koneko, Kiba, find a good place to spar." Rias orders, before making her way over to Jaune as the two bigger groups split off "I take it that your little experiment with your queen, Akeno and I had other goals?"

Jaune nods "Yea, I barely knew anything about auras or semblances when Sairoarg reincarnated me, and house Bael barely figured any more out while I was one of their pawns. I just need to find someone to tell me how well a devil can unlock a mortals aura now." Jaune pauses, looking between the slowly retreating duo and group, vaguely aware of Asia standing awkwardly off to one side of him and Rias. "After that, its just a matter of finding out if devils unlock their sembalnces any different than mortals do. So, if anyone in your peerage figures theirs out..."

"What, you don't know what yours is yet?" Rias teases, as Jaune pantomimes a few stretches at Asia then waves her away. The newly reincarnated bishop slumps away to a more open part of the clearing to start warming up, a deep frown on her face, and already looking weary and sore. If Jaune hadn't gone through the same 'first week pains' of getting fighting fit years ago, he'd feel bad about the kicked puppy look on the petite blondes face.

"Throw me in over my head or give me a few years training, and I will, according to every bit of literature I could find on auras and semblances. Then again, those all focus on humans and faunus, so, if anyone in your peerage manages to figure it out..." Jaune trails off awkwardly, Rias already has a hell of a lot on her plate, and asking for one more thing makes him feel like more than a bit of a jerk.

Rias chuckles "If it isn't one of those two things for someone in my peerage, I'll be sure to let you know. Now, if you don't mind, I have tactics manuals and rating game footage to go over."

Chuckling, Jaune shoves Rias towards the distant manor "Yea, yea, you do your part for your peerage. I'll just be out here trying to teach wet tissue paper to stand up for itself."

"Hey!" Asia shouts, halfway through trying to stretch her right quadriceps, overbalancing and falling to the dirt as she tries to turn to pout at Jaune and Rias. Or maybe glare at them. He hadn't seen much between talking with Rias and turning to look in the direction of the noise she had made. "I'm a healer and a bishop of the Gremory peerage! I don't think its right for you to talk about me like I'm not here!"

"I talked to Sirzechs, and, someone from Sonas peerage will stop by your dorm to get you access to the broadcast of my rating game against Riser." Rias half-whispers as she turns back towards the manor that serves as one of her families summer homes.

Jaune hears the footsteps padding towards him and reflexively blocks Asias sloppy, angry swipe at him. "Trying to seize the initiative is always a good idea. But the hit needs to connect for that to work." he instructs, turning to look at the stricken, halfway panicked bishop. "You cant be scared either, that just gets you hurt worse in the fight."

After he shoves the bishop back, she does her best to growl at him. Its adorable, and far from intimidating. "I'm... I'm not a fighter, Jaune. I want to help people, to heal them, that's why I have my sacred gear."

"Good. You know what your strengths are." Jaune replies, assuming a proper fighting stance, sliding his feet out to shoulder length, left foot ahead of his right, both fists raised and ready to block or strike. "The problem is, your enemies aren't gonna want to play to those, so you need to be able to defend yourself in a fight. That's where I come in, Asia." The girl rushes him, and he easily catches her sloppy attempt at a right hook in his left hand "Hey, Rias, you whoop that pompous assholes seven ways from Sunday for me, alright?"

He throws Asias jab away from himself, and catches her attempted follow-up on his right knee while Rias half-turns to look at him and reply "You gave me the leg up I need to do exactly that, Jaune."She pauses as Jaune hooks his raised leg around Asias waist then launches her away from him with a kick. "And if that doesn't work out, I'll just have to move to Remnant with my peerage. Then the two of us can take your world by storm."

Jaune catches Asias next attempt at a strike with as much gentleness as he can manage, while Ris struts back towards the manor. "Thumbs outside the fist, Asia. You want to break the other guys bones, not you're own."

He tosses her away from him, and, after she recovers, she pouts up at him from where she had skidded to a crouched halt "Why did you insist on this, Jaune?"

He shrugs, and squares off into an wide, easily read fighting stance. "Bishops only fight with magic. Everyone knows that." He starts charging down Asia, who, for a girl only two days into self defense training, falls into a decent guard stance. "They are utterly useless in close quarters combat, unless their magic has a physical aspect." She almost dodges his purposefully slow, telegraphed jab, and mostly blocks the follow-up right cross on her arm. "And you, a healing sacred gear wielding bishop? Useless without a bodyguard, and easily eliminated, right? An easy weak link in the Gremory peerage that only looks like an asset on the surface, who will probably just hide back at your headquarters and patch up whoever can crawl back to it during this weekends rating game. A few pawns to draw off the guard, then a knight can zip in, knock you out, and move on to more important things before the rest of your peerage knows what happened. Right?"

He blocks her retaliatory kick, which would have had him rolling on the ground clutching his groin, had he not. The follow-up storm of punches is just as easy to evade or block, but Jaune already knows that this training session is successful. Not a single speck of Asias face looks reluctant, soft or apologetic as she thrashes at him. The form isn't there. The strength isn't there, hell he's about as tired as a guy can be going into the fight, but losing wasn't a worry from the get go. Already Asia is red faced as he continues to block and dodge her sloppy attempts at hitting him. But all of that is just so much white noise and problems to worry about later. Its all in the eyes, and Asia Argento is a girl who refuses to let her friends down, to be the weak link, the predictable foe – if things come to violence. And Jaune recognizes the fire now burning in those big, teal, eyes. She wont let her friends down, that was never in question, he had simply opened another path for the former nun to protect those she holds dear.

As Jaune eases back into the slow, for him at least, spar with the girl who had barely worked up a sweat a day in her life before now; he is confident in the knowledge that his current task will make a major difference in one of his oldest friends lives. Even if it isn't as soon as she would like for it to be.

* * *

I mean, its just Asia, right? The girls harmless, no matter how hot a fire you light under her ass is, right!

Anyhow, Love it? Hate it? Feel like fifty pounds of rotten ground beef? Shoot me a review, that shits what keeps my metaphorical gas tank full for writing this.


	17. Chapter 17: Flames - Phoenix Rising

A/N: Me last friday: Oh, its just a few more fight scenes, I can crank this out for a weekend update no problem! I can tell all of you today, my amazing, awesome, loyal readers, which, holy shit, 400 faves and almost 200 comments, you guys rock! Anyhow, back on topic, the next huge fight scene/set piece battle? That shits getting broken up into a couple chapters.

As usual, I dont own RWBY or Highschool DxD, and dont make a dime off of this. Now, FIGHT!

* * *

Pyrrha, Nora and Ren follow Akeno and Issei towards the manor looming in the distance, and the champion fighter turned devil is doing her best to collect her thoughts and energy enough that she will be able to focus properly on the coming lesson. Jaune had told them all that he had been exhausted when he got back from these trips over the last few days, but she is beginning to think he had been massively understating just how tired he had been. She feels hollowed out, like she could sleep for a week and still not be rested, like something is suddenly _missing_ from her, but she cant put her finger on what that is.

As the quintet pass through the looming, arched double doors the mansion has for a main entrance, Pyrrha vaguely recalls having read something about the long term repercussions about rapid auric depletion early in her training and career as a tournament fighter. However, addled as her brain is from the sudden, unexpected, _literally_ soul deep exhaustion, all she can remember is that she had read it. The manor is richly appointed, as is to be expected, thick carpets in crimsons and purples, darkly stained wooden paneled walls seamlessly giving way to creme painted ones with matching, elaborate molding. Floors not carpeted tiled in wildly striated marble or wood as richly stained and grained as the trim and panels other rooms poses. By the time they slow to a halt in a side room, probably a study or den normally, Pyrrha can, mostly, maintain a coherent train of thought.

Akeno gestures for her quartet of pupils to stand at the far side of the table standing in the center of the room, and the only piece of furniture visible. Once they are more or less lined up facing her, she begins to instruct them with a pleasant, encouraging smile. "Now, I know that Jaune already walked the three of you through how to find what your magical affinity is, which is kind of putting the cart before the horse." She pauses, glancing at all four of her students, before continuing. "Normally, you start by learning to feel the magical energy surrounding us and within yourselves, then visualizing it flowing to a focus point on your body to manifest as a light." She pauses again to shoot a sideways, half exasperated glare at Issei "And, aside from peeling potatoes and onions, that's about as far as Issei has gotten."

Nora tilts her head in confusion "Peeling food? Why would you use magic for that?" She nearly knocks the mostly full bottle of water resting on the otherwise empty table spreading her hands as she asks her question.

Grinning, Issei interjects "Because its magic, duh. The only limit is what you can imagine."

Akeno reaches across the table to playfully swat Isseis head "Which means doing mundane household chores is a great, safe way to practice. It also helps to get you used to the idea that magic can do more than just the flashy, super obvious elemental applications for fights that most people jump straight too when they think of magic." As she shifts back to a more normal standing position, ghosting her hand above the bottle, freezing the ice and rupturing the bottle in the blink of an eye. It's quite impressive, especially for what is supposed to be a first lesson, Pyrrha has to admit. Rens eyes widen ever so slightly, clearly sharing Pyrrhas opinion, while Issei has the half glazed look on his face of someone watching a rerun of a favorite episode on a lazy afternoon.

A slender hand slaps the table, drawing back almost as quickly as it had struck to Pyrrhas left. The patinad kaleidoscope of colors of an Arc peerage magic circle flares to life and follows the hand, a wild pillar of ice chases the retreating circle until it winks out of existence after about a foot. The result looks like someone had flash-frozen the splash from a decent sized rock being tossed into a pond, then cut it cleanly and set it on the table. "Now _that's_ what I call ice." Nora chirps, a competitive fire in her eyes, hands planted on her hips.

Akeno doesn't miss a beat, tilting her head, eyes closed above her perhaps _too_ friendly grin. "And that brings _me_ to our next topic. Magical affinities. Every devil has at least one, and they are, excluding specialists like ideal rooks and knights, how mid class devils and up normally fight. Usually the techniques are big, flashy, draining and require a magic circle unless you're _extremely_ proficient _and_ efficient with how you wield your magic. Nora has her ice, obviously, though it looks like she doesn't have a complete handle on how to wield it yet, and I'd be shocked if it matched up with the Sitri Clans ice magic. I'm famous for my prowess wielding lightning, but I have a second affinity that I like to keep closer to the chest." She pauses, looking at each of the her students, face still calm and smiling. Nora, for some reason has her head on a swivel and actually looks more than a little unsettled.

Ren cuts in "What exactly do you mean by 'ideal' knights and rooks?" Also looking curiously at the increasingly nervous Nora.

Akeno shrugs "Normally, knights and rooks are physical combatants, so, ideally, a king would be able to recruit already trained fighters for those roles."

As Ren nods in understanding, Pyrrha asks "What about sacred gears? Are they a type of magic as well?" She looks over to her pale, rigid teammate, then adds "And why does Nora look terrified?" A slight edge creeping into her voice as her eyes bore into those of her fellow queen.

Akeno shakes her head "Sacred gears are certainly magical in origin, as often magical in nature, but entirely separate from your own naturally occurring magic. As to why your friend is looking terrified, that would be my second affinity, illusions." A crimson magic circle the size of the room flashes then fades away. "She's been seeing new 'me's' walking into the room out of different secret entrances and the old me disappearing every few seconds since she pulled her little stunt during _my_ lesson."

Pyrrhas glare intensifies, and Ren moves to rest a hand on Noras shoulder as color slowly returns to her face. "Did you have to make your point so pointedly, Akeno?"

Issei glances over at the trio of Remnantian devils "Akeno's kinda our resident hardcore dominatrix, so, what she just did to Nora is actually kinda getting off the hook easy. I'd have warned you three about stepping out of line during her lesson, but, well..." Not exactly first time meeting each other conversation material, Pyrrha grudgingly admits to herself, as she works to calm herself down.

"You're kidding, right?" Ren asks Issei, still paying more attention to Nora than anyone else.

"Nope!" The raven-haired devil replies for the other member of the Gremory peerage in the room, smile still vibrant and friendly, eyes glittering with mirth. "Now, all of you, close your eyes, and start visualizing. Issei can get a tiny ball of light with this exercise, so I'm expecting all three of you to be able to get at _least_ that far before we run out of time today."

_-*R-DxD*-_

After returning from their joint training session with the Gremory peerage, the rest of the week proceeds more or less as usual. Classes continue, with homework winding down in favor of reviewing for finals as the first semesters end closes in. For team JNPR, Thursday passes much the same way as Monday and Tuesday had, classes, goofing off and studying with team RWBY, and after sunset Jaune leaves to continue training Asia while Ren, Nora and Pyrrha set out to form pacts, practice their visualization techniques, or teleport down to the Emerald Forest to slay grimm. When Jaune returns, he and Pyrrha spar with their wooden training swords and shields just like they had nearly every night since Pyrrhas defeat at the hands of Suriel and subsequent reincarnation.

After classes on Friday, tam JNPR find themselves playing host to RWBY in their dorm room, which, by dint of more cohesive planning is better suited to hold so many students compared to that of their neighbors across the hall. The pretense of studying for next weeks finals had been abandoned to a marathon of bad horror movies hours ago. Mostly, they were just laughing at the bad acting, and bantering back and forth about how stupid the main characters and plots are. Just what the doctor ordered for a bunch of students trying to de-stress before the biggest tests of their academic careers so far begin on the coming Monday.

Jaune, clad in a pair of tattered old blue jeans and his bunny hoodie is laying on his bed diagonally and belly down so he can see the screen from his bed, with Pyrrha laying next to him in her uniform skirt and blouse, the top untucked and with a few buttons loosened. On the couch Yang is leaning on one arm wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a light gray t-shirt a few sizes to big for her with a quartet of hunter emblems Jaune doesn't recognize, though the one at the top of the diamond they form does remind him of Ruby's. Said sister is sat next to her sister wearing a pair of denim shorts and a snugly fitting charcoal gray t-shirt with its own diamond of emblems. Hers at the top, Weiss on the bottom, Blake and Yangs on the left and right. "Ugh. I still cant believe you stole one of Uncle Qrows old t-shirts Yang." She jostles Nora, who is wearing a pink sloth print t-shirt a size to big so that it hangs off her left shoulder, revealing a white bra-strap, and her uniform skirt, as she gestures at her sister.

Yang looks over to her sister from the T.V. "What, all of the old Team Stark clothes were just collecting dust in that closet in the basement, and the shirts comfy for when we're just lazing around. Besides, none of the girls clothes in that closet fit me quite right."

Nora shoves Ruby back, which quickly escalates into a playful shoving war, which has Ren, garbed in a loose fitting black tank-top with his personal emblem emblazoned across the chest and his uniform slacks, getting poked and prodded in the crossfire. Yang avoids this by leaning over the edge of the couch, grinning. "It makes sense not to let perfectly good clothes go to waste, even if you're just using them when you're at home." Blake interjects from where she is leaned against Rens bed seated on the floor, paying more attention to her book than the movies. Clad in a pleated knee length purple skirt and a black, long sleeved blouse as well as her ever-present bow.

Weiss looks over to the faunus in disguise from her spot on the floor resting against the couch to Rens left, wearing her uniform skirt and blouse, though her top is tucked in and buttoned all the way to the collar, unlike Pyrrha. After a few moments, she quips "An awfully frugal mindset, Blake."

Blake side-eyes her team leader and JNPRs most bombastic member as their play-shoving escalates into a tickle fight, then shrugs at her teammate. "Menagerie isn't as old as the other kingdoms. More fluid. There's a good chance that a wasteful Chieftain wont see any of their children take the mantle of leadership when its time to step down." She pauses to mark her place in her book "Plus, when you grown up moving from, camp to camp..."

Blake trails off, and no one who had been paying attention really knows what to say to that. The awkward silence is swiftly broken, first by one of the actresses on the screen letting out an overly loud scream as the movie monster catches up with her, then by a giggling, yelping, writhing Ruby and Nora falling from the couch onto Weiss. First, the heiress lets out an undignified squawk, then she tries to crawl away from her partner and friend. This, apparently, is the wrong decision according to Ruby and Nora, who drag the Schnee heiress back into their play wrestling before she can get so much as halfway free from the duo.

Yang, smiling lightly looks away from her sister and their friends, then asks the rest of the group "So, are we done picking apart my awesome fashion sense?"

Jaune shakes his head, a rueful smile on his face as well "Hey, my dad and two of my older sisters are Beacon graduates. There's enough team emblem shirts, jackets and sweat pants floating around home that I wouldn't have noticed it was a shirt for a team other than yours if Ruby hadn't said something."

Ren shakes his head "I actually looked into it when I got some stuff with my emblem on it. The Arcs are one of maybe a dozen families prolific enough as huntsmen and huntresses that Beacon makes family emblem clothes to order."

Jaune lets out a half nervous chuckle and rubs at the back of his head. "A few of my sisters are a bit young yet, but, once all of us who are gonna go to Beacon have graduated we're all getting one. The, direct, family line ones, that is. All the way back to our great-great grandfather."

Flush faced and panting, Nora, Weiss and Ruby are untangling themselves on the floor, the prodigy looks up at Jaune curiously "Direct line?"

He nods "Yea, just parents, grandparents, then me and my siblings. The full Hunter Tree ones are kinda hard to make out, and, well... its a dangerous life."

Ruby winces, and Weiss pats Ruby on the shoulder "I, I apparently had an Uncle. Wheat, he helped my Grandfather start the SDC, but Dust prospecting is dangerous, and that is all that mother likes to say."

As the mood continues to tank, Jaune does his best to salvage the otherwise relaxing evening "It isn't all sad reasons for why some of the lines end of course. Uncle Brass moved to Mistral a few years ago with his fiance. And Aunt Amethyst is Amethyst Rais now, so, as far as the Academy is concerned for any of the hunters emblem merch, they don't make the cut for the Arc family stuff."

Grinning, Yang looks over at her sister "We should talk to dad, see if we can get anything like that, sounds kinda cool."

"There are a few companies that do commission work for the families that aren't _quite_ prolific enough for the official academy sponsored lines." Pyrrha offers helpfully. The chatter dies down, and the gaggle of teens go back to watching movies in companionable silence. Team RWBY leaves an hour or so after sunset, and team JNPR re-arrange themselves on the couch, anxiously waiting their next guest.

A blue magic circle flares to life on their floor, and, when the light clears the smirking form of Saji Genshirou greets them. "Hey guys. Sona sent me to get you patched in to the broadcast of Rias' Rating Game. Anywhere in particular you want me to set up the spell?"

Jaune shakes his head, chuckling, then gestures towards the Sitri pawn, "Guys, this is Saji Genshirou, he's four of Sona Sitris pawns." Standing about halfway between Ren and Jaune in both hieght and build, with sandy blond hair and a mischievous grin that has Jaune wondering if he and Nora arent somehow distant relatives, now that he can put both of them side by side. Without missing a beat as he thinks, he turns to gesture at his team. "Saji, this is Pyrrha Nikos, my queen, Lie Ren, my bishop and Nora Valkyrie, my rook."

The pawn waves at each in turn as Jaune finishes the introductions, and, once they are finished, Pyrrha asks "Will you be staying to watch the match from here then?"

Saji nods "That and to maintain the spell. It's pretty robust, but only really designed to broadcast to the underworld. With Momo and Reya shoring up the spell from the broadcast side getting it to reach, Remnant?" Jaune nods at the pawns query as to whether he got the planets name right, and motions for him to continue "Fairly easily, but they need someone on this side to keep it in focus and stable."

Nora tilts her head, the mid-evening gloom filtering in through the drawn curtains making her hair seem darker than it is, and the mood in their normally cheery dorm room ominous. "So, you're a glorified antenna?"

"I... Yea, I basically am." Saji deflates as he answers. Jaune stands up and makes his way over to their dorms door, locking it. "Is there anywhere in particular you want me to set up? I dont need to be able to see the magic circle behind the screen I'll be projecting, just the image."

Jaun looks over to the pawn "Pick one of the desks and make yourself comfortable. If the lights in here were dimmable, I'd get us some light, but..."

Saji waves him off "Don't worry about it, this works better in the dark anyways."

Just as Jaune and Saji find their seats again, the blank white screen flares to life, revealing a stern faced woman, her white hair done up in a series of braids and held away from her face by a maids headband, stern gray eyes all but boring holes through the screen. "You're attention please. My name is Grayfia, I'm a servant of the House of Gremory. I will be your referee during today's match." The image of the woman fades away, showing the abandoned halls that Jaune recognizes as Kuoh Academy, from some of the pictures Rias has shown him over the years.

Long hallways, with polished wooden floors, crisply clean white walls broken up by gleaming pillars framing the large, full wall windows all eerily half lit are shown in a series of flyover passes as the Great Devil Lucifers Queen continues to explain "To create the battlefield you will be competing in, I took suggestions from both Lady Rias and Lord Riser. You may recognize this place, as it is an exact replica of Kuoh Academy. An educational institute in the human world."

"Well, _a_ human world." Jaune interrupts with a grin "But the rest of the Underworld doesn't know about us yet." That gets some snickers from his team, and a half-scowl from Saji. Though the latter's reaction does look to be more good natured and playful than anything.

Grayfias officiating carries on, easily cutting over the light banter that had sprung up in the room. "Each peerage has been given an area that will serve as its home base. Lady Rias, your crew will be in the Occult Reasearch Club headquarters in the Old Clubhouse." The screen shows Rias standing over a dark wooden desk, lightly embossed with burnished brass, flicking her well kept, crimson mane over her shoulder, apparently without a care in the world.

The screen flicks to show Riser seated on an overstuffed leather chair, his feet resting on an equally opulent looking desk, clad in a crimson suit jacket hanging open, and matching pants, the top few buttons of his undershirt hanging open. A pair of girls in fetishized maid uniforms are leaning on him to either side, one looking down at his crotch, both hands obscured by the nobles feet resting on the desk in front of the chair, the girl on the other side pressed into his torso, blushing as she leans in to look up at his disinterested face, one of her arms also obscured by the kings face and angled towards his crotch. "Lord Risers home base will be located in the Principals office in the New Schoolhouse." If the slight twitching of the girls arms is any indicator, Risers pants are probably hanging as open as his suit-jacket.

Behind him and to his right, Ravel is smiling at the screen in her abomination of a frilly pink dress as if a camera was in front of the group of Risers peerage showing her where to direct her gaze. Jaune isn't sure whether her calm being due to her having been desensitized to her brothers enjoying his harem of a peerage this openly, or if some of the darker rumors making the rounds about her place in it being true would be worse. "Pawns will be promoted if they can make their way to the home base of the opposing team." Grayfia continues, either unaware or uncaring of the image her voice is being projected over. To the right of Ravel stands the only other girl not wearing a hyper-sexualized outfit, through the ample cleavage displayed by the plunging v-necked, form hugging dress, corset and and cape combo would have any other women glaring holes through the curvaceous purple haired woman were she to wear it anywhere even remotely public.

"I mean, at least two of the girls aren't dressed like hussies, I guess." Nora ventures, shifting awkwardly on the couch, and blushing slightly.

Jaune looks over at his friend and rook, not quite sure why she is trying to defend the guy. Probably just trying to defuse an awkward situation. Which makes sense, as, despite how much Academy hunter teams live in each others back pockets, all but the most, open minded, of teams stop well short of watching skinemax together in their free time. And if Riser moves his feet just wrong, what is currently on the screen would be well past that. Conversely any odd noises or moans overheard while someone is 'having a long shower' are written off as tight, sore, overworked muscles being soothed by hot water and light stretching, and that's that. Everyone knows the lie, and no one pokes at it. It's the only way to stay sane living on a campus chock full of fit, attractive young adults with the fact that any day could be their last not just planted in their minds, but accepted as fact.

"Nora, he knew that the broadcast would show him at least once during this part of the matches start, and had two of his pawns start jacking him off anyways." Jaune reminds her after parsing out his own thoughts on her statement. Riser really doesn't deserve any slack or defending. The girl goes still, most of her awkward embarrassment replaced by a scowl and furrowed brow. The fact that she has gone perfectly still has the rest of the team giving her a bit more room on the couch.

"Do I even need to point out that one of the girls on screen is wearing about as stereotypical of a harem slave girl outfit as you can find?" Saji cuts in, his voice carefully neutral, despite the disgust showing on his face. "Doesn't get much more on the nose than that."

Before Jaune can react to the pair of feminine growls emanating from the couch Grayfia offers a final "Good luck to all." And the screen is replaced with a slow crawl of members of the two peerages, With Sona giving the name, and ranks of each.

She starts with Rias' peerage, whom everyone present already knows, but the commentary swiftly moves on to Risers much larger peerage. Jaune decides to let his friends continue to watch the filler content while the two peerages prep and make their opening moves in peace. The screen splits into three halfway through Risers pawns, one frame showing Koneko and Akeno wandering seemingly aimlessly through the forest adjacent to the Old Clubhouse. The second screen shows a pair of green haired twins with carry cases slung over their right shoulders, a blue haired girl in traditional looking Japanese robes wielding a staff, and a statuesque raven haired girl in a cheongsam that, between the slits going to the waist of either hip, generous diamond cutout displaying her cleavage, and the fact that it is less sleeveless than it is sideless above the waist may as well not be there save for the thick white sash tied around her middle, making their way to the gymnasium from the New Schoolhouse.

A few minutes later, the side screens fade away, and the video feed zooms in to show a bored looking Koneko standing in the middle of a forest clearing, idly eyeing a trio of women breaking through the trees into the clearing. A massive crimson sigil is wavering out of existence centered beneath the Gremory rooks feet. A second blue-yellow one flares to life, and when the glare fades a massive, domed cage of lightning has three of Risers pawns stuck in the clearing with Rias' rook. "Welcome to the thunderdome, skanks." The white haired girl deadpans, before cracking her knuckles as the invaders try to rub their unprepared eyes clear.

"What did you call us?!" the girl wearing a harem slave getup who had briefly been shown during the opening sequence of the match demands. Sona had identified her as Shuriya, one of Risers pawns during the lull between Grayfias introductions and the match proper starting.

Koneko wastes no more time on banter, instead kicking off at a dead sprint towards the trio. She leaps into a front flip a few feet from her foes, and plants a savage axe kick into the busty, gray haired pawns sternum before she has a chance to react. Shuriya crumples with a gasp as Koneko uses her heel as a pivot, riding the older, larger girl towards the ground. Just before Shuriya is driven into the dirt, Koneko has rotated her body to point herself at the pair of pawns behind their leader, rested her left foot fext to her right on Shuriyas chest, and her legs are fully compressed, ready to leap.

Koneko launches herself at the pair of pawns in fetish maid costumes before her with enough force that Shuriyas body digs into the ground, her head bounces once, but the view on the screen is following Koneko as she streaks through the air, not the stricken pawn. Crimson haired Burent is able to roll out of the ballistic rooks way, leaving Marion to take the savage aerial right hook Koneko had been primed to deliver to her jaw. The blond pawn is thrown halfway across the clearing from the force of the blow, rolling along the ground for a few more feet after landing. "Exactly what you are. Now shut up chickenheads, we're here to fight, not chatter." Koneko shoots back as she rises from the momentum bleeding roll she had landed in and dusting her uniform off almost disinterestedly.

Burent, back on her feet from her haphazard dodge, rushes Koneko, left fist pulled back to deliver a haymaker "Those traps were an adorable play coming from a bunch of rating game virgins. No one who knows what their doing falls for those, but since you're just now getting your cherries popped, its cute, not insulting." Koneko looks over her shoulder at the charging pawn, and sidesteps the other girls body as she slaps the punch away as she completes an adroit rotation with contemptuous ease.

The white haired rook hooks the taller, fuller figured pawns legs with one of her left, and sweeps her own leg forward and up, spilling the older woman to the ground. She lets her momentum carry her into a tight pirouette. As she completes the counterspin to her first, her right first is extended just above the left side of her head, chin tucked into her bicep and left palm firmly clutching her right fist. Sona might be messing with the playback, or it might be the last few moments before a brutal hit being landed seeming longer to Jaunes trained eye. Konekos left foot sweeps down at just the right moment for to shift all of her built up momentum into the thrust. Her left arm guiding and accelerating her right elbows descent onto the small of Burents back. All of that only adding to her impressive physical strength.

When the dust cloud settles, Konekos face is still stone cold as she replies "Those were the bait, dumb-ass. I'm the trap." Burents open mouthed silent scream trails off as she dissolves into motes of white light and is teleported clear of the crater she is currently sharing with Koneko in the alternate space to receive medical attention. "Riser isn't going to lay a finger on Rias."

"Oh, he'll be using _a lot_ more then just his fingers on Rias" A recovered Shuriya taunts as she rushes at Koneko. The rook rises from her crouch just in time to roll under the tanned womans attack. She catches the trailing edges of the pink silk scarf, and with a small grunt of exertion surges back fully to her feet with a half-spin and hurls the larger girl perpendicular to the direction she had been traveling in. Shuriya flies shoulder first across the clearing and slams into the vaulted cage of lightning that was still containing the three of them. She shrieks in agony for nearly ten seconds before she and the magical construct fade away, one eliminated, the other spent.

Marion had just barely managed to push herself up onto her hands and knees, a puddle of blood and more than a few teeth on the dirt under her face as Koneko strides over to her, utterly nonplused. The rook drives a full forced toe kick into the mostly prone pawns liver, eliciting a pained gasp from the last fetish-maid pawn as she is once again sent airborn by Koneko. She has been safely removed from the alternate space as defeated before she can hit the ground. "Suck it." Koneko quips, before striding off towards wherever Rias had instructed her to go after defeating whatever forces Riser sent through the forest.

_-*R-DxD*-_

As Grayfias voice calmly announces the defeat of three of Risers pawns, and the screen shifts to a still, mostly dark gymnasium, Pyrrha asks everyone else in the room "So, do you think we should tell Koneko what the two of her opponents had been doing before the fight started?"

Ren shudders ever so slightly "They probably washed their hands." Is all the response he offers.

Smirking, Saji offers "I dunno, dark cloth hides stains pretty well. And white liquids normally _cant _stain white..." He trails off, and, again, no one in the room has much to say.

"I mean, if you wanna risk being the convenient target for _that_ after she finds out, go right ahead." Nora adds, showing an abnormal level of self preservation. Or, maybe, simply feeling the trepidation any messenger bearing uncomfortable news does.

Smirking, Jaune nudges his rook with his elbow. "Come on Nora, you cant tell me you don't want to have a spar with her after watching that."

Nora lets out a single, half forced laugh at that. "Get in an honest fight with a mix of Yang and Ruby, forget about her being better at the whole 'being a rook' thing than I am just by having been doing it for longer? Of course I do! Probably share some pancakes afterwards too." Nora pauses, glancing around nervously "just-"

The apparently florescent overhead lights flare to an impossibly uniform and immediate brightness, showing Asia, Issei and Kiba standing on the gymnasiums stage, and the party of women from Risers peerage that had been on the screen heading, somewhere, just after the matches set-up lull kills all conversation in the room.

_-*R-DxD*-_

"Well would you look at that." A supremely confident voice cuts into the otherwise silent gym. "The knight, the bishop _and_ the pawn. Looks like we get to snub the main thrust of Rias' offensive, girls."

The blue haired girl shakes her head, and Jaune idly wonders just how much hair gel goes into maintaining a pair of ponytails that curve _upwards_, while she replies to her teammate "I dont know Xuelan, their rook took out Shuriya, Marion and Burent pretty quickly."

The cheongsam clad rook waves her subordinate off "That was always supposed to be a sacrificial feint. If we could have gotten one of their pieces for it that would have been beyond a success. As it stands, their rook is going to be too out of position to be of any use now."

Seeing as they are already being more or less ignored, Kiba glances over to Issei and Asia "Wow, a rook who's nearly on the level of a queen, Koneko is gonna be jealous of me for getting this fight. Issei, think you can handle the pawns?"

Issei nods "Hell yea." He manifests his sacred gear, boosting almost before the light from doing so had faded.

Asia, jumpy and nervous looking at being so close to the fighting, looks over at the sole Gremory pawn and asks "Issei, are you gonna use, you know..."

He nods Triumphantly, and shoots Asia a wink, but before he can say anything, Kiba interjects "Just stick to the plan, Issei, watch my back while I deal with the rook, and keep them clear of Asia if you can."

"Don't worry blondie-bear, I got your back." Issei crows before launching himself at the gaggle of Phenex pawns, all of whom look more than a little pissed that the members of the Gremory peerage had ignored their introductions. Kiba flashes past Issei at full speed, and Xuelan barely manages to dodge his opening slash with his Holy Eraser. Kiba doesn't let up, darting in for quick thrusts and slashes before hopping back out of the rooks range before her kicks or punches can connect, circling her the whole time.

To his right, Issei's first punch is shifted aside by Miras staff. He tries to grab the staff, but the other pawn is too quick with her weapon, snaking it around Isseis gauntlet to slap it into his kidney. Issei grunts from the hit, then powers through it, again trying to rush the blue haired pawn down. Mira sidesteps Isseis second lunge, and plants the reverse of her staff directly into the spot between his shoulder blades, and roughly shoves him towards Ile and Nel, the two girls now empty carry cases on the ground, chainsaws already revving.

As Mira sprints towards Asia, an eager glint in her hazel eyes, Xuelan is looking incredibly frustrated. Already she has several shallow gashes on her legs and arms, while her form-hugging dress doesn't have a single nick on it. Kiba catches another of her flashy, sweeping, flame coated kicks on the flat of his blade. When the rook moves to strike at the seemingly planted knight with a flying scissor kick, he simply falls into a tumbling side-roll, and lets her left foot slice through the air over him. When the striking limb touches the ground near Kibas left side side, he surges back to his feet, sword trailing behind him and leaving a long gash on the outside of her calf.

"You know, strength against strength, you could have given Koneko a run for her money." Kiba quips, turning just in time to deflect her left hook with his blade, adding another cut to the top of her wrist as he does so, and sidestepping her follow up right hook. "But, as close to a queen as you may be, you simply cant match my speed." He finishes as he leaps back out of the third punch in the combos range, leaving out that, had his aura not been unlocked, she probably _would_ be fast enough to face him evenly, and maybe even win. Considering he has only had the expansion of his physical prowess and abilities for a few days, he's more than impressed and grateful for the favor Jaune had done for him and the rest of the peerage.

Issei catches another wild slash from a chainsaw on his gauntlet, and ducks under the twins follow up sweep. He lashes out with his own leg, trying to trip up Nel, he thinks, while she is immobile. The tiny psychopath jumps over his attempt, actually _giggling _as she does it. That also frees her chainsaw, which she swings at his _freaking head_ forcing him to catch the blade, tanking the hit on his aura, which they had all agreed to _try_ to keep on the down low. The twins had been shocked when he did that the first time. Now, though...

"Ooh! He did it again Ile!" The twin excitedly crows as she jumps back. He moves to try to get a free shot in on the retreating pawn, but the growl of a chainsaw closing in from his right, not just moving away has him spinning to block another wild slash on his gauntlet.

The girl that is glaring up at him from behind her actually giggles, before she replies "I know Nel! This is so exciting! Our toys normally break so fast! Do you think Riser will let us keep him once he marries Rias?"

He punches the bratty, psychotic twin in the gut, and is rewarded with a grunt and the kid tumbling away from him. "Probably, he seems like he _really_ wants to break his sacred gear too, so its not like he's gonna be a threat much longer!" The other one chirps as she rushes him. He's touched both of them, and needs to get away to get the third so he can end his part of the fight here already. He can hear the next wild slash coming from his left, and ducks under it without wasting the effort turning to watch it coming at them. When he sees the chainsaws wielder pass above him, apparently having _thrown_ herself at him, he lunges forward. When he feels his gauntleted hand clench around the airborn pawns ankle, he knows he just ended this fight.

He pivots to his right, and hurls the tiny green haired devil at her twin. Both of the girls all but throw their weapons away from themselves as soon as they realize they are about to collide. The airborne sister slams into her twin, despite the others attempt to dodge out of the way, and the duo rolls across the polished wooden floor in an ungainly heap, getting more tangled and disoriented with every bounce and flip.

Issei doesn't waste any time, turning to where Asia is doing her best to fend off Mira and sprinting towards the fight. The blue haired girl is thrusting and sweeping her staff at Asia relentlessly. The blonde bishop is, for the most part, blocking and dodging the Phenex pawns attacks. It looks sloppy, and Asia looks more tired than Mira. Issei is able to watch Asia slap, literall, one thrust to the side, halfway trip dodging under the follow-up sweep, then get her wrist slapped back down by the staff when she tries for a retaliatory punch.

Finally close enough Issei lunges at the robe-clad pawn, tackling her away from Asia. He punches her a few times in the gut for good measure, and taps her shoulder when she uses her staff to fling him off of her. He flares his wings to right himself as he flies through the air, landing in a decent three point stance, Boosted Gear dragging on the floor, palm wide open, his bare right hand stretched out behind him. Grinning ear to ear as he finally slides to a stop, he raises his sacred gear, ready to snap his fingers.

_-*R-DxD*-_

"I, thought you said you had been training Asia, Jaune?" Pyrrha querries looking over at her team leader and away from the magical screen they are watching the rating game on.

Jaune lets out a small chuckle "I was, and probably still will be on and off after this match. I wasn't being mean when I said training her is like trying to teach wet tissue paper to stand up for itself. She really doesnt like hurting people."

"Wait, what was that he just said about getting naked?" Nora interrupts the partners, and draws their attention back to the screen just in time to see Issei snap his fingers as Kiba dodges around another punch from Xuelan, positioning himself behind her and slicing through both of her hamstrings, causing the rook to crumple to the ground.

_-*R-DxD*-_

Magic circles spring to life on all three of the Phenex pawns, one in each place he had touched them, whether it was a punch, tap or slap. Then, the small circles burst, and not so much as a stitch of clothing is intact on the three pawns bodies, and it doesn't look like any of the shreds of cloth are much bigger than two inches in any dimension. The three pawns all shriek in embarrassment, Mira, who had just stood back up and had been glaring down Issei, ready to rush him drops her staff to the ground as she falls to her knees, pressing her legs together. Her hands fly to her chest, one to cover each boob even as she bends nearly double, clearly hoping her body will cover the rest of her.

Further off, Ile and Nel are in an, interesting, predicament. They had untangled themselves to the point where one had been hovering over the other, heads at opposite ends of what had once been a human knot. One of the girls clearly would rather her sister, who has, quite literally, the exact same body to see anything as opposed to the brown haired pervert. The other, clearly, doesn't want her face stuffed in her sisters snatch. Unfortunately for the latter of the two, she is the one who had been lying on her back, not the one holding herself above her sister. So, while one sister is desperately trying to worm her way away from her sister, face a vibrant shade of crimson, the other is trying to hook her crotch under her sister chin, to use the other girls head to hide both of her holes, while trying to shift the other girls legs to cover her barely there tits and hook her chin over her sisters crotch to return the favor she is trying to take from her sister.

In short, its a writhing, shimmying, crimson faced screeching match between two sisters no one can make heads or tails of. "Nora, remind me to never let him touch you or Pyrrha." Jaune instructs, too shocked to emote much. The ginger girl just nods, Issei shouting a speech about undressing girls with his eyes since his balls had dropped is so much white noise to the gathered devils in team JNPRs dorm room. When he explains exactly how his apparent 'special move' works to everyone watching like an idiot barely registers any more. "Seriously, don't let me forget to keep that guy away from you girls."

"Issei, when did you come up with that perverted attack?" Kiba queries as the trio of Gremory devils walk from the gym, after briefly conferring with, someone. Jaune is pretty sure they are using some sort of communication spell, but cant be certain. Xuelan and Mira are both shouting at them about walking away from a fight, and the twins are still shrieking at each other and fighting over how they should go about covering themselves from the position they are still stuck in because of the argument.

Asia, grinning despite the sheen of sweat coating her face and her hair being a mess chirps "Oh! I helped him come up with it during the nights while we were having our training camp."

They keep up an even pace, though Kiba does look to his left to glare at Issei "Seriously? You spent your nights during the camp stripping Asia down? I thought you were her friend dude."

"I am! That's why I helped him train for that technique." Asia cuts in, now striding between the two. "Friends help each other out after all, and I know Issei wouldn't do anything to hurt me!"

A massive pale blue and yellow sigil springs to life surrounding the gymnasium, and an entire thunderstorms worth of lighting bolts strike the building. The Gremory pawns don't break stride, or look back. "It isn't him _hurting_ you that I'm worried about, Asia. Even if _we_ know our perverted pawn wouldn't force a woman, image matters."

Grinning, Issei quips "Kind of like how we all made sure not to turn around to look at the massive explosion that just went up?"

Kiba groans, though his face seems more playful than exasperated as he drops his face into his palm "Yea, and I'm sure the Priestess of Thunder appreciated the effort. She's probably the one who likes causing spectacles the most in our peerage, but _pointing out_ that you didn't turn around to look at the explosion makes it a lot less cool, Issei."

"The who?" Asia queries, breathing already normalized and face far less flushed. At least her training with Jaune seems to have improved her stamina and recovery times, despite the actual combat trainings effects having been, negligible.

Kiba chuckles "Oh, that's the title she earned when it became clear that she's probably the strongest with lighting magic in the underworld currently, and still only a teenager. Now come on, we have to meet up with Koneko at the spor-" A purple blur streaks at Kiba, striking him squarely in the chest and exploding with enough force to send him flying back towards the smoking wreck that had been the gymnasium not long ago. His jacket, shirt and tie are rendered to tatters, and his chest is a burnt, bleeding wreck. Then he starts tumbling through the dirt. The only reason his pants are still in tact is probably that he had, past tense, a really nice leather belt.

Two more purple bolts are intercepted by a pair of blue-white bolts of lightning, mere feet from where Asia and Issei had frozen in place at their friends apparent defeat. The concussive force of the blasts is enough to throw both of them back towards, but not all the way to their stricken teammate. It is, however, enough to snap the two newest devils in the rating game out of their shock. Asia rushes to her feet just to sprint back to skid to her knees at Kibas side and set about healing him. Whatever Akeno is saying to that _bitch_ who had damn near killed Kiba is lost on Issei. As soon as Kiba looks like he knows what is going on, Issei asks "Dude, what the hell? I though our auras were supposed to protect us from crap like that!"

The blond in question, hair a tussled mess, normally kind gray eyes hard with anger turns his head so he can meet Isseis eyes. "Yea, I had mine down. I thought we were in the clear, and needed the break." He coughs a few times as purple bolts of magic and blue-white slashes of electricity start smashing into each other in the air above them. "I can only have it covering my whole body, or nothing at all still. It's a hell of a boost, but..."

Issei nods in understanding "Yea, I know what you're getting at. We haven't been able to practice with it for long enough to make that big a difference."

Kiba lets out a half-cough half-laugh and shoots back "Speak for yourself Mr. shielding specific limbs and boosting your strength and speed at day three. You might not be on Asias level with magic development, as fast as me or as strong as Koneko, but you've taken to Aura like a fish to water." As he levers himself up as Asia lets her healing fade away from the once again perfectly healthy knight. Issei reaches his hand out to help Kiba the rest of his way to his feet, which the knight gladly accepts.

Issei shrugs as Kiba summons a fresh Holy Eraser and slides it into the scabbard that had, miraculously, survived the explosion that had nearly laid him low. "What can I say, Jaune said Aura is a reflection of your soul, and I know who I am down to my last perverted hair. Besides, I've been splitting my attention my attention between checking out babes and paying attention to whats going on sice the first time I got the shit slapped out of me for looking but not listening."

Before Kiba or Asia can comment on that, a fence-line of stationary lightning-bolts flares to life in an ark in front of the trio. Seconds later the near blindingly bright barrier starts pulsing flares of purple; a near-deafening roar accompanying each flash. The fence slowly spreads to a solid wall of electricity, and the flaring stops, but the near constant explosions make it hard enough to think, forget about talking to each other.

A massive purple sigil spins into existence under their feet, and, seconds later a forearm lance of blue-white lightning, more straight than jagged, streaks past their heads. Somewhere beyond the wall of electricity a tremendous explosion shakes the earth. The wall of lighting is gone a heartbeat later and all three Gremory devils are knocked to the ground, half blind and their ears are ringing. After pushing themselves to their feet, they try talking, but end up just flapping their mouths at each other, the shrill keening in their own heads the only noise any of them can hear. Asia quickly sets about healing their ruined, bleeding ears while the wall of electricity dances back into existence.

"As much as I like having the three of your here for moral support, Yubelluna and I will be _really_ cutting loose soon. So if the three of you could get on with the plan, that'd be awesome. Keeping up your barrier and fighting back is a _liiiitle_ distracting." Akeno chirps as she swoops down from the sky to where Asia, Kiba and Issei are still gathered. She's smiling, but none of the apparent mirth makes it to her eyes or body posture. Which makes it all the more terrifying. A girl who isn't just genuinely happy about the prospect of breaking another woman down to a sobbing, shuddering wreck. Oh no, she's getting turned on by the prospect laid out in front of her. She might be wearing the crimson skirt and white blouse of a shrine maiden, but she has the look on her face of a dominatrix clad in skin-tight, midnight black leather. And Mistress is hungry.

Issei stands dumbly in terror and awe as she darts ahead, placing herself between the rest of her peerage-mates and the enemy queen, feet scraping the dirt but not fully on the ground. With a wave of her hand, the solid wall of electricity guarding the other Gremory devils surges ahead of her, slowly spreading and growing taller as it does. "Yea, now that I'm patched up, we'll get on our way. Sorry about getting in your way."

Akeno waves her left hand playfully at Kiba, while her right sweeps in front of her to spawn a dozen magic circles. "Don't worry about it, now go, I'm about to _WRECK_ this uppity, self important bitch." the raven haired, pony-tailed queen answers, before sweeping her hand back across the array of magic circles and launching a barrage of barely contained electricity at her foe.

"Oh, that's rich. I was about to tell your little friends the exact same thing." A dulcet voice calls back, Yubelluna countering as she lowers to the same level as Akeno. Shifting her hair away from her face she spawns as many magic circles as Akeno had, and every last forked branch of lightning is intercepted by a purple ovoid of raw magical energy.

Akeno winks, then turns to face her Phenex counterpart. "Big words coming from the girl who has to share her man with fourteen other women. Now, do you want to start taking this seriously, or keep threatening my subordinates?" Yubelluna grunts and thrusts her staff forward, and dozens of purple spheres primed to explode at the slightest touch burst towards Akeno. Playful smile not shifting an inch, Akeno traces the top half of a circle in the air, taps where the center would be and snaps with her left hand. A jagged spider-web of lightning springs into existence just in time to prematurely detonate the bombs Yubelluna had just fired at Akeno. Her shield shatters from the impact, but it had done its job.

Akeno shifts her body, right arm and foot pivoting behind her left, mere moments before her left hand points skyward, then drops like a stone. A bolt of lightning nearly as big as one of the ones that had leveled the gym streaks out of nowhere into a warehouse-sized purple sigil. The thunder-clap of contact and following explosion throws all three earth-bound devils to the dirt once more. Akeno doesn't flinch. "Issei!" The blonde knight half-shouts after the ringing in their ears subsides and their vision has color and shape again, not just solid white with flecks of darkness. Issei looks over to his friend, who is waving for him to follow as he starts running again.

He follows his teammate, sprinting as hard as he can, almost afraid to look back, or move slowly enough to be caught up in more of the side effects of the titanic battle taking place between the two queens. As they close in on the athletic field, Koneko steps out of the storage shed, and drags both of them inside of it. "Rias talked to me while you two were caught up in Akenos fight. Kiba, can you still fight?" She roughly shoves Issei away from her with a glare.

Kiba nods "I took a pretty hard hit, but Asia patched me right back up."

"Then the plan stays the same. We rush down the schoolhouse through the athletic field so we can get as many of the chickenheads as we can drawn out. Kick their asses, then help Rias take down the head douche." Koneko shoots back, a predatory smirk on her face, golden eyes glinting in the gloom of the barely-lit shack.

Issei holds out a closed fist towards the diminutive rook "Way to go with those outs at the start of the match Koneko, it sounds like you were on fire."

She glares at his fist, then takes a few steps further away from him, nearly touching the sheds wall to do so. "Touch me and I puke, perv."

"Oh come on Koneko, its not like I'm gonna make your clothes disappear! We're on the same team!" Issei protests, fist still hanging awkwardly in the air.

Kiba looks over at him judgmentally "She really doesn't know that, considering who you used as a Guinea pig to come up with that abhorrent technique."

Koneko glances over at Kiba "Don't tell me he tricked who I think he did into letting him perv out on her."

Kiba sadly shakes his head as Issei lets his fist fall back to his side dejectedly. "It wasn't you, Rias or Akeno, if that helps you narrow it down." Kiba quips, a mischievous smirk on his face as he moves towards the door. "Lets get this show on the road guys."

Issei nods, but Koneko is still glaring at him "Issei, you're the worst, and I'm kicking your ass over this once the Rating Game is over."

The two remaining devils move to follow Kiba, Once the three of them are back outside and walking towards the sports field, Issei breaks the short-lived silence. "Totally changing the subject to get you guys less made at me, but, did Rias say if were she was meeting up with Asia had been changed? I mean, Akeno and Yubelluna shredding the area around the gym wasn't exactly part of the plan."

Koneko shrugs "It is now. Plus, as much as having Akeno knocked out for this part of the fight sucks, keeping the Bomb Queen locked down is just as big a deal, Rias said."

The conversation slows to a halt when the trio step onto the fields proper, where they are greeted by, well, nothing. Just the eerily empty track and the empty field that could be set up for just about any sport without too much effort, cast in an eerie pall by the strange green and black emptiness that had replaced the sky. "Hey we know you're hiding out there!" Issei shouts once they are roughly in the middle of the empty fields, the trio forming a rough triangle, each looking in a different direction. "Quit acting like a bunch of pansies and come fight us!"

The first to reveal herself a girl wearing a plain white dress under a no-nonsense breastplate and gauntlets with sandy-blonde hair she had wrapped a scarf wrapped in. She has knee-high steel boots and at least two swords strapped to her pair of brown leather belts. As the cloud of dust that had kicked up when whatever spell had been concealing her is released calms down she starts laughing at the three of them. After they can see her clearly, she calls out to them just loudly enough to be heard clearly "I am Karlamine, a knight in the service of Lord Riser. To be perfectly honest, asking to be attacked by us makes me question your sanity." She introduces herself, feet in a ready stance, hand on the hilt of her sword, and never diverting her gaze from them for more than a moment. "Although, far be it from me to refuse an idiot his reckoning." She declares, drawing her sword, which immediately bursts into flames.

The three gremory devils exchange a quick glance, before Kiba steps forward, an eager grin on his face "I'm Kiba Yuuto, a knight in the service of Rias Gremory." He draws his Holy Eraser with a flourish, holding it off to the side before assuming a ready stance himself. "I sure hope you're ready, I've been looking forward to battling another knight. Can't wait to get started!"

Karlamine returns his pleasantries, but no one really registers what she had said, as the two knights are embroiled in a duel thats almost too fast to follow moments later. Issei, doing his best to track his friend and their foe cant help but comment "Awesome. I guess it'd be rude to get in the way though."

Koneko prods his side with her elbow "Dude, you'd be more likely to get in the way and taken out by Kiba yourself than actually help in that blender.

"That's entirely beside thje point. You have more than just Karlamine to contend with here." A stern voice cuts through the rapid clanging of swords crashing into each other. The Gremory devils look over to spot a busty woman with strawberry-blonde hair accented with multiple stripes of blood red clad in form hugging dark blue jeans, which are cut off very high on her right thigh. A pair of belts holds the severed denim to her leg starting again midway down the thigh. Her wide shouldered, dark olive jacked is ripped off just high enough to prevent her from showing any under-boob, but with all but one or two of the remaining buttons open, she shows plenty of cleavage. Half of her frowning face is concealed by a mask, and the only readily visible eye is a steely gray.

"Oh that Karlamine, her head is filled with nothing but swords swords swords, its freaking ridiculous. She was way too bothered by those other pieces we sacrificed too. If you ask me she needs to get it together." A haughty, high pitched voice adds. Issei looks over to see a cute, pouty faced girl with drill like pale blonde twin-tails wearing a poofy, frilly pink dress stalking towards him, glaring at both him and Koneko with piercing dark blue, nearly violet eyes."At least she's keeping that streaker sword freak Rias apparently keeps around away from me though." A I guess it just isn't my lucky day now, is it."

A girl in a vibrantly colored kimono is the next to step from the shadows, her long black hair tumbling mostly unbound down her back, though it is pinned and ornamented to keep it clear of her face, thankfully, she says nothing as she closes in on the unengaged Gremory devils. A second pair of twins, though the red and blue hired girls have big cat ears atop their head show themselves next, are wearing the sort of schoolgirl uniforms you'd expect to see on a stripper, to Isseis delight. The tops stop maybe a finger past where the busty girls nipples probably are, and the skirts covering their wide hips stop about a third of the way down their thighs. Issei really can appreciate the long tracks of toned legs and taught midriffs showed off by their choice of attire.

A third silent girl walks up behind the chatty one, stern brown eyes never leaving the pair of massively outnumbered devils as she does so, her sleeveless high necked, white blouse extending to a narrow tabard that nearly scrapes the dirt at the front. Below the belt worked into her blouse she is wearing a pair of dark crimson shorts not much longer than the skirts of the two catgirls. A massive zweihander is strapped to her back, the leather straps of her sheath accentuating the ample cleavage displayed by her tops diamond cutout rather than concealing any of it. Her garb is rounded out by a set of knee length steel boots and elbow length steel gauntlets, her black hair held literally straight up by a pair of gold bands, with most of it, but not all, falling down her back. "Well, that all of them except for the head chicken." Koneko quips as the group of Phenex devils finishes encircling them. "The Phantom of the Opera wannabe is their second rook. I call dibs."

Issei looks around nervously "Wait, you want me to deal with all of the others? What the hell Koneko!"

The girl in pink ignores Konekos observation and barb to continue "And what am I even looking at?" Her left thumb cradling her chin and index finger resting under her lip like a stereotypical art critic. "Lady Rias has the worst taste in boys _and_ servants."

Koneko growls at that, as she stalks towards the far taller rook, but doesn't respond to the insult beyond cracking her knuckles. Her intended opponent shakes her arms out and starts sauntering to the petite powerhouse. "Cute girl with a bad attitude, you're so cliché." Issei observes, before calling forth his sacred gear, boosting and leveling it at the blonde irritant.

"Please, don't point that thing at me, I have no intention of fighting you." The haughty fgirl orders, left hand holding her dress away from the dirt, right held in a 'stop' gesture as she turns away from him, even going so far as to tilt her head down and close her eyes. "Ni, Li, show that Gremory scum how _real_ foot-soldiers fight."

The blue and red haired girls _hurl_ themselves at themselves at him. Issei is forced to tumble backwards as Koneko launches herself at her current foe, the space she had just been filling occupied by the girl with her blue hair tied in a low ponytail. She launches a punch at Issei, which he catches on his gauntleted forearm, but her fist shifts to a grasping palm, and she pulls herself up and over his head. Part of Issei wants to look up for some upskirt action, but the second remaining Phenex pawn, her hair in a low braided ponytail as long as her blue-haired counterparts slides in for a low kick that Issei is barely able to catch on his shin instead of getting his knee bent backwards. And just as quickly, the other pawn is far and away from his reach.

"I'm Ni." The blue haired, crimson eyed girl chirps before Issei can do anything more than reset his stance as she streaks towards him at a nearly perfect nintey degree angle from where her sister had struck. The girl would have landed a kick cleanly over his kidneys had he not twisted in time to throw himself into a wild diving dodge away from her strike.

Almost as soon as he had rolled back to his feet the other girl plants a trio of harsh punches into the small of his back "And I'm Li." The blue eyed, fire-hydrant-red braided girl exclaims, rolling away from and out of the way of his spinning right hook.

"Thats great, but whats wrong with the princess!" Issei grunts as the red-eyed menace darts in to kick his sternum, and he does catch a glimpse of lacey white cotton from that attack, but the fact that it leaves him wheezing and she scampers away before he can retaliate ruins that. "Is she too good to fight?"

"Oh." Blocked a punch, whiffed on the follow up kick.

"Thats the lady Ravel Phenex." Kicked in the shoulder, but managed to grab that stupid blue ponytail.

A savage axe kick to the hand yanking painfully on one of the sisters hair forces him to let go "She's Lord Risers sister." He spins to try to kick the offending former nekomata, but only connects with air. _**BOOST!**_ Finish the spin and catch the rushing redhead with a punch to the face. She snaps horizontal from the blow, and her momentum carries her away from Isseis reach. "But she's a bishop, and likes to watch instead of getting her hands dirty." The blue haired babe continues as she yanks his only grounded foot out from under him as she rolls under his guard.

The redhead delivers a brutal elbow to Isseis sternum, again rolling clear of his reach before he can react. Issei gets a glimpse of Kiba standing in front of the flame-sword wielding knight with a bladeless hilt but before he can react, the girl who most recently struck him continues "But before you go getting any ideas."

Issei is barley able to roll away from a viscous stomp aimed for his head, again, unable to properly appreciate the lacy black thong he spotted under the skirt due to his duress, as the sister carries on "She's only in the peerage because she needs something to do."

Issei shoves himself to his feet. _**BOOST! **_He catches the toe kick turned into a high kick on his Boosted gear and twists his body to launch his aggressor away from himself. Her sister catches her before she can hit the ground. "She isn't part of the harem. Lord Riser isn't a pervert like you."

Issei growls, but, with the two of them so close, he cant respond to the barb, he has to worry about winning. He cocks his fist back, focuses his power just in front of it, and with a howl of "Dragon Shot!" Launches his, more traditional, special technique at the set of twins. Red dives left and blue dives right, neither of the pawns opposing him so much as singed.

"Lord Phenex, one bishop, eliminated." Grayfias disembodied voice echoes through everyones heads. Issei knows he is standing around like a moron, but all he can see is the massive trench he had blasted in the dirt with his attack. To either side of the new bit of landscape a scraped up, dusty, messy haired girl is pushing herself back to her feet, looking notably worse for the wear.

"You useless bufoons!" Ravel shrieks at the last two Phenex pawns. "You were supposed to be keeping that neanderthal in check, not letting him-"

"I make swords, magical swords!" Kibas voice cuts the irate bishops tirade off. The three pawns all turn to look. Koneko shifts the choke-hold she has Isabela in just enough that the Phenex rook can shift to see whats going on as well. Siris, like Ravel, simply turns to openly face the ongoing duel just in time to see Kiba press his to the ground. A jagged blue magic circle pulses outwards from the Gremory knight, and the ground around Karlamine erupts into a jagged mass of over-sized blades.

The Phenex knight leaps up and away from the attack, smiling as if she had already won. Kiba, still smirking from his announcing what his _actual_ sacred gear is, touches his left hands index and middle fingers to the gilded hilt still grasped in his right hand and draws them away from the hilt almost as soon as they had touched. A slender blade follows the line traced by the two fingers, barely twice as wide as the two pressed together digits are. The blade is polished to the point where it almost hurts to look at, even in the dim light of the alternate space. The blades spine is a vivid blood red, as are its hard to look at edges.

"Vorpal Blade." The shirtless, bruised and singed knight utters before flashing forwards. Karlamine almost has time to react, almost. Karlamine had leapt away from Kibas stand of sapling sized blades, making predicting predicting her path and intercepting it childs play for the knight of Gremory. With a barely audible 'snikt' Kibas current blade slides through Karlamines breastplate, maybe half an inch above the bottom of her sternum and nearly dead center between the same bone and the right edge of her body. She has enough time to let out a strangled, startled gasp before she begins glowing white.

By the time Kiba lands back on the dirt his defeated foe has dissipated completely. "Lord Phenex, one knight, eliminated."

Kiba stands back up, and barely has time to resume a guard stance as the second Phenex knight lunges at him, zweihander crashing down on Kibas slender sword in a sweeping overhand strike. A split second later a massive shock wave sends cracks down Kibas blade. "The names Siris, and I'll be the one to knock you out of this rating game, Gremory filth." She follows up her opening strike with a horizontal slash as fast as her first strike. Kibas reflexes are barely quick enough for him to snap his blade vertical and brace it out with his left arm. The follow-up shock-wave after he blocks the blow shatters his sword and sends him tumbling away.

As he brings forth another Holy Eraser he spares a glance towards Issei, who looks to have figured out his opponents rhythm, and is getting some hits in, which is an improvement, technically. The brunette pervert is also panting from exertion. Kiba lunges towards his foes sweeping chop in an attempt to stab at her unarmored center. As soon as he gets past her strike, she looses her right hand from her blade, taking his own attack on her gauntlet. The force is enough to shift her balance off center, but she seamlessly recovers as soon as she has both hands on her sword again, and her stumbling charge becomes a neat spin into an overhand diagonal chop.

Kiba rolls free of the strike and shock-wave, and is able to spot Isabella breaking free of Konekos choke-hold and throw the smaller rook across the field, rushing after her with her fist raised for a strike. Kiba springs back to his feet to slash at his foes unguarded back. He manages a shallow slice before she spins away from his attack, countering by smashing the pommel of her blade into his right shoulder. With a grunt he lets the blow shift his center of gravity down enough to put him in place for an upwards diagonal slash. Siris catches the strike on her gauntlets, unfortunately, and knees him in the gut for his efforts.

Kiba leaps back, and is able to spot Issei glaring down the two, now battered and bruised, Phenex pawns. "I don't care how much better than me you two think you are!" He screams at the still grinning catgirls. "I'm gonna whoop both your asses then go help Rias put Lord Douchnozzle in his place!" An odd pink sheen, something that would be more at home on a sword glinting in the sun washes over the perverted pawn, and the panting, the sweat, the flushed face, all signs of exhaustion in Issei are simply, gone. He rushes down the two pawns, apparently fresh again. Then part of what Issei had just shouted clicks, and Kiba looks up to see two forms standing on the roof of the schoolhouse, one topped by a crimson mane, slinging raw destructive energy at her suit-clad, fire spewing counterpart.

A third, smaller figure is huddled behind Rias', the gentle green glow of Twilight Healing barely noticeable compared to the massive outbursts of fire and destructive energies. Isabella backpedals past Kibas line of sight, blocking a near constant deluge of kicks and punches as Koneko leaps about trying to strike at the taller womans weak points as best she can. "Are we done playing voyeurs, Knight of Gremory?" Siris voice pulls him back to the foe at hand. Focusing on the broader fight does him no good if he falters here.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting, trying to figure out who I'm going to beat once I'm done with you. I apologize for my rudeness." At that, Kiba bursts forwards, and Siris catches his first two strikes on her blade handily. The third sneaks through to draw a line of crimson on her left bicep. His forth strike is met with a brutal riposte, and the shock-wave sends him tumbling away from Siris. He slides to a halt in time to see Koneko also recovering from being thrown from her opponent, uniform jacket no-where to be seen, and her blouse ripped off at the short ribs now. The white haired rook shifts her body as she slides along the ground, lashing out with a blind mule-kick that would have caught her foe in the sternum were the masked woman not so well endowed. The strike forces all of the air from the bigger rooks lungs, knocks her mask off of her face, and bursts the few buttons holding her top closed.

The busty rook either doesn't notice or care that she is now fighting with her boobs hanging out, as she rushes back at Koneko as soon as she collects herself. Before he can spare a glance for Issei, Siris is in his face again. Karlamine had mostly utilized her magic and gimicks to fight. Beating her had been simple as picking the right counter. Siris, however, relies on power and skill,and, tired as he is on his third battle of the night, she is pressing him sorely.

He is able to block her first sweeping strike, and hold his ground against the following shock-wave. The next overhanded chop he is able to sidestep, but the shock-wave catches him, causing him to stumble as a faint, light yellow flares at the edge of his vision and he can _feel_ the sound of shattering, if that makes any sense. Knowing his aura, new as it is to him, had just been broken, he turns his stumble into a spin, and drives the already cracking Holy Eraser into Siris kidney.

"Dress BREAK!" Issei bellows before Grayfia can announce the out. Two of his unfortunate victims shriek in embarrassment and scramble to cover themselves. The third just stands there, motionlessly seething.

_-*R-DxD*-_

"Lord Phenex, one Knight, one Queen, eliminated." Grayfia announces, as Jaune winces at the utterly furious, embarrassed banshees wail Ravel lets out. He had heard the term 'full frontal assault' before. Had even seen a few shows edgy or racy enough to go for it. He never thought he would see it happen in real life. But, Ravel Phenex doesn't care a single whit that everyone watching the broadcast can see her, the view doesn't pan in close enough to the irate noble to see everything clearly, but a neatly trimmed landing strip extending above her crotch can be picked out, and her pert bouncy bubble-butt and perky b-cups can be made out clearly. She only has eyes for the pawn she is currently trying to get to grips with, probably to strangle judging by the claws her hands are forming, for utterly humiliating her like he just had.

"Issei just messed up. Big time." Jaune observes dully, doing his best to not laugh at the absurdity of the situation. Or focus too much on the fact that he now knows _exactly_ what one of his oldest friends, who, he is able to admit, he has more than a bit of a crush on, looks like naked.

Nora looks over at him "I don't see how he could have messed up. She seems like the sort of girl that's easy to piss off."

Jaune grunts in agreement, but then elaborates "Sure, Ravel is pretty easy to annoy off when she's still getting to know you, but she's incredibly loyal and supportive once you get past her outer layer of pricklieness. And it takes a _lot_ to get her to carry a grudge, but this..."

Pyrrha nods "Yes, I suspect that stripping a noble used to being treated with difference and respect nude during a fight being watched by her friends and family may be enough to do that." Voice carefully even.

_-*R-DxD*-_

A pair of lightning bolts smash into the two cowering, red faced pawns, mercifully eliminating them from the match. "Issei," Akeno pants as she lowers herself into the blasted, burning, crater-strewn field. Kiba would like to think she looks like shit, but none of them are really in a position to comment on that. She had lost her hair-tie at some point, and her long hair is hanging unbound down her back, her face has several burns and a long, bloody gash down one cheeck. Her blouses right side is, mostly, gone, as is whatever bra she may have been wearing underneath, a single breast hanging exposed to the air, both of her combat outfits detached sleeves are gone. The skirt is ripped, singed and tattered, only making it to mid shin at its longest point. The left side has a gaping hole in it at her hip perhaps a handspan wide where the stained, sooty crimson garment stops at the waistband. If she were walking not flying, her left leg would fall entirely out of that scrap of cloth with every step.

"Issei, go promote and backup Rias. We'll be along to help out as soon as we deal with little sister here." She instructs, her voice straining to keep up her usual chipper tone. Grayfias voice calls out the elimination of Risers last two pawns, but no one on the ground pays any attention to that.

Issei skids to a halt, then leaps to the side when a massive tongue of flame erupts where he had stopped. After rolling to a halt, he gapes up at Akeno, ready to protest, until a pair of nearly animalistic screams draws the attention of everyone on the battlefield. Koneko and Isabela are charging each other, both sporting multiple bruises and scuffs, clothes a tattered wreck, with a fist cocked and ready to strike. Isabela throws her punch first, and Koneko all but flows around it, her own fist finding the blonde rooks jaw with a sickening crunch.

Spit, blood and teeth fly free of the rooks mouth, and her forward momentum shifts to horizontal from the power behind the blow, yanking her feet clear of the ground, her eyes bugging out in pain and shock. Koneko follows through with her punch, taking advantage of her smaller stature to dart _under_ Isabela. As soon as the Gremory rook can reach her victims wrist, she latches on to it with her leading hand, devoid of its glove now, and catches the airborne womans elbow with her right, the fist barely having opened before it snaps shut again. A spray of dust kicks up as she twists her feet, crouches even lower and _heaves. _Isabela pivots across Konekos back, and slams into the dirt hard enough that the _second_ crack can be heard over the thump of her body slamming into the ground. "Lord Phenex, one rook, eliminated." Grayfias voice drones into the following silence.

Koneko walks out of the dust cloud, hair sweaty and matted to her face, left eye already swelling up from a powerful hit, and would probably be bruised shut before ten minutes are out. The remains of her blouse are hanging open, the tearing at the hems speaking to the buttons, and maybe a section of the center of the garment, being gone. Her left arm is completely bare, though her pink bra seems to have survived the intense battle somehow. Her bare midriff and legs are showing more angry looking bruises than Kiba cares to count, The petite rooks skirt has a trio of wide triangular gaps torn from it. Koneko pulls her left shoe off and tosses it over her shoulder, which means her already absent right had probably been destroyed at some point.

"So, three half dead peasants think they can beat me, then?" Ravel asks, waving her hand, and covering herself in what looks like a ballroom gown made of fire.

"Move it pervert, we have the grilled chicken princess handled." Koneko deadpans, completely ignoring Ravels taunt. Issei nods once, then sprints off towards the schoolhouse. Ravel turns to pursue him, but Akeno cuts her off with half a dozen lightning bolts. She stops well short of the attack, and turns calmly to face them.

The white-hot rage she had displayed after Issei had initially, violated, her is gone from her eyes and posture. Perfect noble poise, garbed in a dress of flame, with eyes as cold as ice boring into the three of them. He notices that at some point during the fighting both he and Koneko had manifested their wings. He glances up at Akeno "I take it your aura's spent too?"

She nods "I had to beat Yubelluna three times thanks to her phoenix tears. Which are great for healing wounds, but when it comes to stamina and magical reserves..." Ravel glances at the three of them, and her dress of fire is joined by a quartet of wings made of flame. Not her actual devil wings, a magical construct she probably added to further stress just how far from fresh they are compared to her. The fact that they resemble the sort of avian wings found on phoenixs, isn't lost on any of them.

"They don't do crap." Koneko cuts in "And once the Bomb Queen realized you had her on the ropes she fought like a cornered rat?" Akeno nods at the battered rook. "My aura crapped out when Kiba was taking care of knight number two."

Kiba shakes his head as the trio of Gremory devils start circling Ravel, who looks happy to let them talk and set the pace. Further driving home the fact that she is fresh and all of them are running on fumes. But all three of them know they're just buying Issei and Rias time anyways. "I still want to know how it is that the guy who hasn't been a devil even a year is outlasting the three of us."

Koneko shoots him a look that all but screams 'moron' before she deadpans "He sparred both you and me every day during our training camp for a few hours each. Besides, with how hard a worker that stupid pervert is, he was probably trying to keep _his_ aura up twenty four seven after getting it unlocked. How much work did we put in on what was supposed to be our trump card?"

Kiba lets out a self deprecatory sigh, as a thunderous crash echoes down from from the roof of the school "You make it sound like we've been slacking off. Next you'll say that Asia is further along with that than any of us."

Akeno shakes her head and lets out a trilling laugh "Oh, considering how our contact sparred her into the ground on a nightly basis, after proving its possible to do what he did for us, she probably is. You two know how hard it is to get Rias to actually _train_ when she doesn't absolutely have too."

Ravel finally decides to cut in "Should you really be talking about your king that way, Himejima?"

Akeno does her best to casually wave the blonde devil off, but she suspects that her exhaustion has the motion less steady and smooth than she would like. "I'm also her best friend. I get a free pass on propriety when she needs a reality check."

Ravel starts tapping her foot, and Kiba, sardonic smirk on his face, quips "Well, this one is out of our hands now. Time to go out with a bang before the Lady Phenex gets impatient I suppose." As one, the remains of the Gremory peerage surge towards Risers last piece standing.

_-*R-DxD*-_

Issei stands in the entrance hall of the false Kuoh academy, seething. He knows his friends are going to lose. That Ravel is going to hurt them because he wasted his time during their training camp coming up with a move that, while pretty awesome, cant _actually_ turn the tide of a battle. He'd promoted to queen, his aura is still strong, and he thinks he might be closing in on a semblance from what he can remember of Jaunes disjointed lectures. But he knows that wont be enough.

Sacred Gear manifested, he holds his left arm parallel to the ground, just under his chin in the eerie twilight of the unnaturally lit fake front hall. "Red Dragon Emperor," he half whispers, feeling the seething rage at the hopelessness of their situation rising up inside him. That, and the pressing, burning, all consuming desire to utterly _destroy_ that state of being, reduce it to less than a ghost of a memory and replace it with his own dream, his own vision. "if you can hear me at all, respond by lending me your power." _**DRAGON BOOSTER!**_

He can feel the power surge, and despite speaking in half whispers, knows it wont be enough, and his blood boils at that admittance. "I need more!" he can hear his voice wavering, feel moisture edging inwards from the corners of his eyes. "I ask you to fully connect with my emotions. Boosted GEAR!" his voice cracks as he howls the name of his sacred gear at the top of his lungs, thrusting his gauntleted fist towards the sky. _**DRAGON BOOSTER, SECOND LIBERATION!**_

He can feel the power surging through him, his left fist burning, a vivid emerald tinge discoloring everything he can see, and knows he just accomplished something major. He looks up to see a hole cleanly cut all the way through the schoolhouse. A normally sneering head topped by a patch of messy blonde hair, a pretentious wannabe-roosters crest in the same shade can be spotted looking down the hole. Issei can't see the body attached to the very punchable face he can't quite make out at this distance. His wings already manifested, he already knows what he needs to do.

Crouch. Jump. Flap. Fly. Boosted gear leading the way, barely aware of the screeching explosion he leaves in his wake, or the sound of shattered glass, and tumbling wreckage, he shoots skyward like a rocket set to break atmosphere. Issei is passingly aware of the moment his armored fist connects with the assholes face. The shards of the buildings bell-tower scattering as rocks and dust around him as he floats to a halt mid-air seem more real than his flight and attack however. When had that become so natural to do? "Issei Hyoudou, reporting for ass-whooping duty!" He declares as he spins in the air to face Rias and Asia, both thankfully healthy and whole still. If Rias uniform is a bit tattered, a single perfect, to him at least, boob hanging loose from Rias shredded blouse.

A deafening roar, a wave of heat and light from below. "Lady Rias, one Knight, retired."

Searing pain, something connected to his right shoulder missing, and Issei crashes to the slanted roof to the left of the hole in the building he had struck at the Phenex king through. "How boorish. Riser wonders why his bride to be would harbor such filth in her peerage." A bored, condescending voice lazily drawls into the mostly silent false twilight. Issei turns to see Riser walking through the remains of the bell-tower, flames burning away a bloody, savaged gaping maw of a face with the unblemished, sneering facade Riser presents to everyone he considers beneath him replacing the damaged vissage.

Issei snarls "And I wonder how it is an asshole like you doesn't realize how much everyone who isn't one of your bobble-heads hates you!" Before launching himself at Riser, his right hook is dodged, contemptuously, by Riser, but he is able to bury Boosted Gear into the Phenex noblemans gut on the follow up. Apparently, whatever happened down on the ground floor added a lot of segments to his boosted, and some sweet-ass golden spikes. Cool.

A spike of pain draws his attention back towards the fight in front of him. Specifically, Riser pointing a fist at him and a gout of flame enveloping his right torso. Issei dodges away from the flame as he feels his concentration falter, Jaunes training on aura echoing in the back of his mind. _Certain types of attack bypass aura. Electricity attacks your nervous system, and only needs skin contact to work, aura be damned. Fire may not burn your skin, but you'll feel the heat and pain you whether or not the damage takes. Cold can be ignored or mitigated, but only that. Give it long enough and extremities start turning black no matter what._

Feeling like half of your body is being roasted is a good excuse to loose concentration, Issei thinks. The problem with that, is that means that part of him now _is_ being roasted, thanks to the sensation of burning breaking his concentration. He cant really see, pain obscuring, well, everything, but he knows something is beating the crap out of him. "I am a King and I am ready for war!" A voice he recognizes but cant place screams, as a wave of red-edged blackness cuts off the flow of hurt.

"Are you okay, Issei?" A small, worried voice asks as his senses return to him. He blinks to see a nearly crying Asia huddled over him, with a gentle green glow pulsing from her palms over him.

"Yea, I'm good." Issei shoots back as he starts working through the visualization techniques Jaune had been trying to walk them all through during the peerages training camp. Another monstrous roar, and he can actually see the massive tongue of flame nearly kissing the impossible sky of the alternate space as heat and wind again buffet the roof.

"Lady Rias, one queen, retired."

Issei shoves himself to his feet, growling "Now its time to end this." He turns and launches himself at the suit-clad asshole. "RISER!" he bellows, boosted gear once again leading a magically enhanced charge. _**BOOST!**_ The devil in question just smirks, and, with a disdainful wave of his hand, counters with fire.

The whole world is pain, searing hurt and flakes of agony falling from his body as he tumbles across jagged, apathetic ridges of tile at gravitys behest, only slowed by seared meat clinging to any cool surface it touches. "Lady Rias, one bishop, one rook, retired." A haughty laugh, and he looks up to see a blonde girl floating on wings of fire, clad in a dress of flame.

No. Not like this.

Crimson trimmed black streaks past his blurred, aching vision. Rias needs him. "You are mated my love. Admit defeat. Riser knows you better than you know yourself. Do not make Riser hurt you more than is necessary than needs be for a fair maidens first time."

He had felt something similar to this, when he found his second wind during the fight out in the athletic field. Tired, but not spent. This feels heavier, like a decision he needs to make, or suffer the consequences of sitting idly by.

Or maybe the pain is getting to him. It is pretty hard to think right now. Shouldn't he have some sort of barrier against that?

Oh, right, he does. He can feel something deep within him draining, and his body mends itself. That awkward, back of his head there-but-not diminishing. But it doesn't feel permanent. More of a 'be back later, good luck' sensation before starting a big project or entering a competition type feel.

"What mockery of the Noble Hose of Phenex' ancestral magic did you just blaspheme, peasant?" Riser demands as the world snaps back into focus as he stands back up. Wind playing across his skin tells him he's more bare than clothed, but that doesn't matter.

Jaune had told them that its up to the huntsman to name his semblance, once he found it. Issei doesn't have a scroll to check numbers. He doesn't have years of experience projecting the light of his soul as a shield and tool, he doesn't even have that many months of experience wielding magic for battle and convenience. Nor has he formed a single pact. But he knows what he just did down to his core, knows the lesser version of it he had instinctively fired off earlier. And most importantly, he knows what it is. Thin near to breaking aura be damned. Perfect health, and well rested, as fresh as he feels after sleeping until he wakes up naturally on a lazy Sunday. "Oh, I'm not mocking you burnt birdies, or trying to imitate you. I just found my Next Wind."

"A quaint name for a pale imitation of the birthright of the Phenex, and only the Phenex. Now, begone." The next few seconds pass as an eternity and a blur. But he knows he had thrown everything he has against the nobleman. Knows he heard-but-hadn't the sound of shattering glass in the back of his head and clearly through his ears to a flare of pink. A voice he loves shrieking in despair. One hand on his chin, and another on his neck, then a vibrant flare of white.

* * *

A/N: Whew! not only was that my longest chapter to date, but, well, theres gonna be some _major_ repurcussions from how this deviated from Rias & co's canon rating game. Hope you're all strapped in for part two of the Flames arc, 'cause the ride is gonna get wilder still, and the fight isnt ovewr yet.

Love it? Hate it? HAve a nasty bruise that makes everyday tasks painful to carry out? Drop me a review, that shits my rocket fuel!


	18. Chapter 18: Flames - Dragon Reigning

Holy crap, its been (just over) a year since I started this story. Never thought I'd be nearly harlfway to a thousand people having favorited or followed it by now. I seriously cant thank you glorious motherfuckers enough for your continued support! I tried to have this update ready for exactly one year from when I first uploaded, but, well, life happens.

Guest reviewer: since I cant PM you a reply, buddy, that review made me grin like an idiot all day after you left it, thanks a million for that. It means a hell of a lot to me to get support/feedback like that.

As usual, I dont own RWBY or Highschool DxD and dont make a single gorram penny off this, please dont sue my already broke ass.

* * *

Team JNPR are all leaning at the edges of their seats, fixated on the events playing out on the screen. Isseis initial attack on Riser had been stunningly abrupt. A tongue of flame turning his right arm and torso to a blackened, singed ruin. A powerful side-kick visibly shifting the younger teens hips to the right as they are broken badly. A brutal open palmed strike to his back forcing ribs through the flesh of his now bared torso and launching the brunette away from the king. Who offers a parting gift in the form of a second gout of fire, this one ruining his left leg worse than his torso had been burnt. When they had noticed scraps of charred flesh tearing off as he rolled across the ridged roof tiles, all of them had expected him to fade away covered in the same plenary white glow that had borne the other defeated devils to safety and healing.

Then, that same pink metal-glinting-in-the-sun shine that Jaune had _thought_ he had spotted just before Issei had taken out Risers last two pawns flowed across Isseis body again. Slower, this time, not blink and you miss it fast. A sheet of steel being slowly flipped end over end under a blazing noon sun on a cloudless summer day as opposed to a sword catching the sun as it clears its scabbard. And as that pink sheen traces across his body, it had healed. Skin burnt black and flaking off returning to Isseis natural, slightly pale complexion. The gouges and divots in his body where tender, unprotected flesh had been ripped out by the shingles filling back in. broken bones shifting back to their proper places and, presumably, fusing back together.

He wasn't just physically healed either, he had enough energy to banter, even naming his semblance a few moments after having unlocked it. Ren looks like he wants to say something, but when the screen zooms in to Risers face, drawn in a sneering mask of rictus rage, as he starts screaming about how he is going to kill Issei, and accusing him of heresy, of all things, the raven haired huntsman in training opts to remain silent.

Issei rushes Riser again, heedless of the fact that his initial attack had left his pants shredded so high up his left leg that singed, torn scraps of his boxers are all that goes past his left legs belt-line and his torso covered in his shirts collar and his jackets left arm bunched at the edge of Boosted Gear. His initial attempt to lay the Phenex king low had been aided by surprise, and, probably, the blonde devil assuming Issei is worse than he is.

This time, the beat-down is methodical. A leading right cross ending with the younger devils hand spun three hundred and sixty degrees as Riser sidesteps Issei's body. Riser releases the now mangled wrist, and, gesturing with his left hand lashes a tongue of fire across Isseis back. Moments after the tongue of flame makes contact, the telltale fragmented corona of, in Issei's case, pink light indicative of a shattering aura plays across his body. Then, much like it had in the first exchange, the fire burns the pawn horrifically. Issei stays upright, grimacing as he skids to a halt and turns to face his foe. Behind him, a lance of fire tears a ragged, slowly burning hole behind Rias, where Asia had been moments ago.

Issei charges Riser again, a wordless howl on his lips. One fighter years more experienced, and in perfect health. The other wounded and fighting on emotion and instinct rather than with reason and how he was trained. Brutal cant begin to cover it.

Rias howls her surrender to the sky somewhere between Riser dislocating Issei's left arm, kicking one of his thighs with enough force that the younger devils shattered femur breaks through the skin opposite where the foot had connected, and decorating the younger mans body with a handful of horrific burns as he maneuvers himself behind Issei.

Jaune had explained how eliminated pieces are automatically teleported to safety to receive medical treatment, how rating games are perfectly safe. Rias had surrendered, unable to take watching her entire peerage so brutally and painfully dispatched in such short order. Grayfia had teleported into the alternate space to enforce the surrender.

The match is over, yet Riser still holds Isseis limp, savaged form up by his head, hands poised to snap the younger devils neck. "Lord Phenex, release Mr. Hyoudou immediately, and allow him to be moved for treatment." Grayfia orders, voice perfectly calm, a quartet of stark white magic circles spinning behind her. An irreverent voice in the back of Jaunes mind noticing that, if she had a riding crop, she would be the Underworlds answer to Professor Goodwitch.

"Riser sees no reason to leave this filth alive. Between his perverse nature, and the temerity to imitate that which is the sole purview of the Phenex Clan, he is a disgrace to all that we stand for." The suit-clad Phenex declares, raising Issei just a bit higher, eliciting a groan from the insensate devil as the segment of his left femur that had broken through his skin bumps into Riser.

Rias, clearly holding onto her composure by a thread, half sobs "You won, Riser. Please, don't do this." From the set of her legs and clenched fists, any attempts to move by her would likely just lead to her collapsing.

Riser shakes his head, a resigned look on his face "You are a gentle soul, my love. Riser is certain that you will find more, suitable, footsoldiers once this one has been dealt with as it should be." His tone is condescending, and gaze is judgmental in stark contrast with his soothing words and sad seeming face.

"If you make good on that threat, it will be murder, plain and simple, Riser." Grayfia growls, slowly drifting forwards with a flap of her wings. Ravel, still wearing her 'dress' of fire, a quartet of flaming wings slowly beating to hold her airborne drifts to a halt behind Riser, looking down on the other devils, pride and satisfaction writ large on her face.

Riser shrugs, eliciting another groan from Issei, his dislocated, scorched to black right arm shifting with the breeze more than the rest of his body. "It would be a fair reprisal. Several of my pieces may have died before they could be treated, with how brutally Rias' underlings eliminated them."

Ravels face shifts rapidly to shock as she begins slowly drifting away from the tableau before her. "We, we have enough phoenix tears for everyone, Riser." Clearly, she had thought her brother had been bluffing, pressing for further concessions from the rating game.

He shrugs again "As Riser said before, some of them were eliminated rather brutally. It is tragic, and Riser is certain that he will mourn, but it would be a manner of honor between the Pillars. Perhaps my Bride to Be will console me by trading some of her pieces to Riser. She could then find more suitable servants for one such as herself." Again, he speaks of sadness, but vindictive derision drips from his voice.

"This is still being recorded, Riser. If you carry through that threat, you very well may receive the death penalty." Grayfia warns him, voice deadly level, her own wings now flared even more widely behind her, magic circles shifted from behind to in front of her.

He sneers at her "You forget yourself, Lucifuge. It is only your husbands rank and grace that your own execution has been delayed so long. The law is clear on the fate of any who have once or still fight for the Old Satanists. Riser thinks it will be quite enjoyable to watch as Lord Lucifer is made to hand down his judgment on you as he has the other Old Satanists."

Ravel mouths 'sorry' at Rias, before teleporting away from the alternate space. If the Gremory heiress had noticed, she did not acknowledge it. "You would be put out of your house for this, Riser. There will be no protection from the law for you. And you know as well as I that there _are_ forces capable of circumventing Phenex regeneration." She casts a quick glance back to Rias, clearly wishing she could say something to her sister in law, but her hands are currently tied. "You also seem to forget your history, Riser. I was exonerated for bringing with me the means to slay the Morning Star for my husband to be as a dowry, to end our Civil War so that the Three Way War could be properly seen to. You grossly overstep your own rank as well as propriety and honor. Stand. Down."

With a final sneer, and a flare of magic from the hand over Isseis face, he tosses the pawn to the roof tiles, his mouth now as seered a wreck as his arm and torso, then bites out "Fine! There are other ways to remove that offal filth from our gene pool. Riser will see to it that those means can be carried out, and his bride _will_ obey when he orders it done." At that, he teleports out, and the feed dies.

Saji barks out a furious "Fuck!" as he lets the now blank screen dissipate.

Jaune takes a deep, calming breath. "Rias has contingencies set up. We'll have to trust that they'll work."

Nora looks over to Jaune "Riser cant just get away with that, can he?"

The Sitri pawn shakes his head sadly and makes his way towards the center of the room, back in control of his emotions, or at least appearing like he is. "For a normal devil? Of course not. You don't get to just threaten to murder someone because of the magical abilities they develop or their sacred gear grants them. Laws exist for a reason and all that."

"The problem is, the Phenex clan is not only ridiculously rich from selling Phoenix Tears at an exorbitant price, but with their familial magic being what it is, they made it through the Three Way War nearly unscathed." Jaune continues, knowing he sounds both tired and resigned, but not really able to help it. Challenging the status quo of the Underworld is going to be an uphill battle at the best of times, and this is far from them. "They have friends and distant relatives in just about every other remaining Pillar. Lord Phenex probably already has a team of lawyers making sure Riser and the Phenex Clan makes it through what should be the PR apocalypse the end of this match just turned into unscathed in every meaningful way."

Pyrrha glances back and forth between Saji and Jaune, clearly struggling to hide her confusion and disgust under her usual mask of politeness "But, if they have family ties to just about every other clan, doesn't that mean..."

Saji waves her off "Oh, inbreeding has never been much of a problem for the Underworld. Whenever the nobility starts leaning that way, one of the Four Great Satans set up an example of how that turns out in the human world. The last example was the Hapsburgs, if I'm remembering my history right." He sighs as a violet summoning circle forms under his feet. "It's been a pleasure, but I'm guessing I have some ridiculous party I need to get ready for now, and an angry King to placate or avoid on top of that. See you guys around."

An hour later, an envelope flutters to the ground in the center of the dorm room. Thanks to his friendships with Rias and Ravel, Jaune, and any members of his peerage he wishes to bring, had been invited to the Lord Riser and Lady Rias' Engagement Party on Sunday.

_-*R-DxD*-_

The next morning, both Jaune and Ren head out fairly early, the former being friendly with a good tailor in the Underworld who does pretty good work, and is fine with rush orders. The suit may make the man, but having one tux made fresh, and a second adjusted isn't _too_ onerous or time consuming of a task compared to the process of selecting a dress for a formal event. Hence, the team splitting up for their last minute preparations.

At least, that's what Pyrrha _thinks_ had happened as her bed is violently shaken far too early in the morning after the late night watching a rating game play out how they hadn't wanted it too. "Paaaaaaancakes Pyrrha! We're gonna miss breakfast and I wont be able to forgive you for that if you don't wake up soon!" Nora's too chipper for it being so early voice drawls. "Its almost eleven. Their gonna close the cafeteria and start getting ready for serving lunch soon." She crows, her shaking of the bed intensifying to the point that it starts banging against the wall. "WAKE UP!" she shouts loud enough to force a groan from Pyrrha. She throws her pillow in the general direction of the irritant, but knows she has to get out of bed now that she is clearly awake.

Then Nora, clad in loose fitting olive shorts and a simple, short sleeved brown blouse, is looming nearly nose to nose in front of Pyrrha, a hand braced to either side of the formerly comfortably sleeping tournament fighter. The hyper girls cinnamon shampoo and morning breath accosting the freshly roused girl, wide light blue eyes glinting above her usual Cheshire grin. "I'm up, Nora, let me get a shower and we'll see about breakfast."

Pyrrha trudges to the showers, Nora hounding her every step of the way. She even waits outside the open stall Pyrrha had chosen, explaining to three different people that she is "Waiting on sleepyhead." when the already clothed and clean girl is asked why she is leaning against a wall in the showers. After slipping into a pale yellow sundress, which she will probably need to pack away for winter soon, the pair make their way to the cafeteria for breakfast. The girls eat more or less in companionable silence, and, once they are full, head back towards the dorms.

The pair find their way to the common room, grab a pair of recliners, and, well, look at each other at a loss for what to do next. Team RSLT is sitting at one of the tables, playing poker it looks like. Going by the grin on Ryse's face, the teams bleach-blonde leader is winning, and Duns scowl, shaded by the awkward purple lock of hair that's normally up in a mohawk, indicates that he'll be the first out. Or they're both bluffing. Both of the teams girls just look hung over. "So, Jaune said we need to stay away from bright orange, try to find something this shade of red" she holds out her scroll, a deep crimson square dominating her screen as she holds it out for Pyrrha to look at "to add to whatever we pick out, and make sure we can have our weapons on us. Any ideas?"

Pyrrha wants to sigh, or drop her head into her hands, or look away or _something_. But she doesn't. It's perfectly fair for Nora, orphan for as long as she can remember, to turn to the tournament fighter, who has actually _been_ to the sort of high society social function they will be attending tomorrow for direction on what counts as appropriate attire, or where to shop for dresses. The problem is, as a tournament fighter, she had only been invited to anything even approaching a nobles Engagement Party, just the occasional post-tournament celebration her sponsors had wanted her to make an appearance at. Which meant her combat outfit, a polite smile, and finding a wall or chair to wait out the bulk of the event out from, as her presence was all that counted.

She glances around the room, doing her best to look like she is thinking. She eventually spots Weiss sprawled out on one of the leather couches, a bottle of blue Potentiade on the end table, for all intents and purposes looking to be enjoying a lazy morning. Weiss, who had helped Rias get in touch with a lawyer to get her 'last resort' escape from an arranged marriage to Riser written up by a good lawyer. Weiss _Schnee_, heiress to the largest, most successful company on Remnant. The girl had probably been to events like the one they'll be at tomorrow while her mother was still carrying her. The heiress had certainly grown up going to such gatherings regularly. "We talk to Weiss." Pyrrha answers, pushing herself up out of the chair that had just barely started warming up from having her sit in it.

Nora tilts her head and looks at Pyrrha like she had just flared her wings in public for no reason. "We what? Why?"

Pyrrha, smiling slightly, shakes her head and looks over her shoulder to make eye contact with her bombastic friend "Nora, I'm just a tournament fighter, and you're... you. Neither of us knows the first thing about dealing with nobles and high society beyond gossip and movies or books. Weiss has probably been attending things like this for as long as she can remember." Noras only reply is a silent 'o' of understanding, and to follow Pyrrha over to where the heiress is reclining.

Noticing she is not alone almost immediately, Weiss looks up from her book, not upset, but clearly not looking for company either. Clad in a pleated, mid-thigh length navy blue skirt, white stockings and a slate gray short sleeved blouse with a plunging v-neck that Pyrrha or Yang would probably be falling out of were they to wear the same top. On the more modestly endowed Weiss, it accentuates her femininity without crossing the line over to 'trashy'. Her usual side-ponytail bobs as she shifts her gaze between Pyrrha, and the almost sheepish looking Nora. "Good..." she glances at the clock on the wall behind them "afternoon Pyrrha, Nora. Do I need to be worried?"

Pyrrha nearly steps back in affronted confusion, until she hears Nora let out a nervous chuckle. Pyrrha looks over her shoulder to look at Nora who, in Weiss' defense, is wearing an expression very close to the pensive, nervous one she is normally sporting, when, escorted by a teammate, starts a conversation with 'I'm sorry' and ends it with 'I won't do it again'. Hand covering her smile, Pyrrha looks back to Weiss "Oh, no. No need for worry. Norra and I need your help Weiss."

The heiress slips her bookmark, which Pyrrha thinks is from the Contest of Crowns series, a gray bear on a white field _is_ one of the main characters Houses heraldry if she remembers correctly, into the novel she had been reading and shifts to a sitting position on the couch. "If I am able, I will be happy to lend the two of you my help. What is it you need assistance with?" A small smile gracing the pale, petite girls face as she replies.

"Dresses." Nora deadpans. Weiss scowls at the bombastic ginger, and Pyrrha keeps her smile as genuine as she can while internally bashing her head against the nearest wall.

"One of Jaunes friends invited him, and his team, to an engagement party. Nora and I aren't exactly confident in our capacity to pick out, appropriate, attire." Pyrrha explains. Weiss' annoyed expression doesn't change, but Pyrrha can't help but feel like the other girls ire is no longer directed at them.

She stands up, and strides forward, closing the gap between the three of them to a close triangle that will be _very_ difficult to eavesdrop on. "One of Jaunes friends, is having an _engagement party?_" She asks, though her tone is more prodding than the shock Pyrrha would have expected had she not sat in a lawyers office for three hours with the heiress trying to prevent exactly this.

Nora scratches at the back of her head, doing her best to look less, manic, than she normally does. "Well, two of them, actually." At least she is able to keep her voice low.

Pyrrha nods, shooting a smile Norras way. "The younger sister of the groom, and the unwilling bride herself. From the way the invitation was worded, that is the only reason Jaune was allowed to bring his entire team with, not just a plus one."

Weiss pinches the bridge of her nose "Why hasn't Rias already used the paperwork she enlisted us to help her get drawn up already?"

Frowning, Pyrrha replies "There was, a duel, fought over the issue last night. It was close, but..."

"Riser probably had the planning for tomorrows party already done by someone else. I don't think he's much of a planner, and his, umm, entourage?" Nora pauses her continuation of Pyrrhas explanation, clearly fishing for the right words to use. As much as Pyrrha wants to just tell their friends and be done with the secrecy, both she and Nora understand the need to err on the side of caution while Suriel is still at large. Nora nods, having decided that she did, in fact, pick the right word. "Entourage was roughed up pretty badly in the duels, last night, so they probably needed time to get patched up before the party."

Weiss starts walking down the hallway, and Pyrrha and Nora fall in behind her. "It was a close thing, but with Riser and Ravels filial, semblance, close was as good as Rias could hope for, I think." Pyrrha finishes as the trio slow to a stop at the doors to their dorm rooms.

"So, the four of you are going to a party, hosted by the Phenex to gloat about how much more powerful and influential the arranged marriage will make them, where the unwilling bride to be will most likely be informing her family that she plans to remove herself from that family to avoid what they are forcing on her?" Weiss prompts, receiving an affirmative nod of both Pyrrha and Norras heads for a response. "And this will be a formal event, so the only armed individuals will be the Phenex families security staff." Another, more halting, pair of nods. "So, Jaune, the one tacitly responsible for what is about to become a very public and incredibly embarrassing blunder on house Phenex' part, has decided that the best course of action is to be at _ground zero_ for this debacle? Unarmed and surrounded by soon to be furious security staff?"

Pyrrha idly tugs at one of the thin straps for her dress "He did say to make sure we picked something we could wear our weapons with." not entirely sure how the rest of Weiss' team so frequently ignores the heiress' blunt realism. Or how things have gone so well for them in spite of that.

"At a high-class social event?" Weiss shoots back, looking more affronted than surprised.

Nora looks away from the heiress, a light dusting of pink on her cheeks. The conversation is forced to pause when Yatsuhashi and Coco walk down the hallway, the former looking grumpy, the latter rapidly snapping at someone on the other side of her scroll. Pyrrha catches 'noise complaint' and that's about it. "He did mention that it's pretty normal for people who just got important enough to be invited to stuff like this with their own entourages, not as part of one to do a little posturing. Or something like that."

Weiss holds up her finger to pause the conversation and darts inside her dorm room to grab her purse. Most huntresses rarely, if ever, use them, and the few they own tend to be modular so that they can be used in as many situations as is possible. She grabs the larger of the two she owns, affixes a long, polished metal shoulder-strap crafted into interlocking Schnee snowflakes, drapes the strap over her right shoulder so that the bag can rest on her left hip, and returns to the hallway. Nora, now equipped with a lurid pink, black and green striped clutch, and Pyrrha, a crimson handbag with her emblem picked out in glinting copper thread hanging off her right shoulder on a braided cord of the same thread as her emblem, are already waiting for her. "Do you have a budget?" She prompts, mentally going through which Valean boutiques cater to which price points.

Pyrrha shoots her hand into her purse, pulling out a small black plastic rectangle, unadorned save for 'Jaune Arc' picked out in silver in the bottom left corner. Weiss knows she is just standing there, blinking at her, friends, but cant really help herself. "Jaune left us with this last night. He's off with Ren taking care of their suits today." Another point in favor of Jaune being low end underworld nobility, then.

Also an excuse to visit some of her favorite local stores. "I think I know of a few shops that can set the two of you up nicely." Weiss replies, a small, honest smile on her face. Maybe she can get solid proof that Jaune, like Ravel is-

No. She is going to wait until he decides to broach the subject himself. She isn't going to risk any more friendships jumping to conclusions like she had with Blake. "So, where's the rest of your team, Weiss?" Nora prompts as they step onto the elevator, which is, thankfully, empty.

Weiss rolls her eyes "Blake and Yang are down by the training grounds showing off."

"You mean sparring." Pyrrha corrects her, a slight frown on her face, her bangles glinting in the overly bright light of the elevator as she pokes Weiss' arm in admonishment.

The heiress shakes her head "I distinctly remember Yang saying something about 'finding some arm candy for the dance' before dragging Blake off towards the training grounds after breakfast. Blakes been more, reclusive, than usual lately, and I think Yang is trying to pull her out of her funk."

"What about Ruby?" Nora presses, well, not presses, but nothing the girl does is subtle. Which is probably why her and Ruby get along as well as they do.

Weiss shrugs "Cramming for finals and finishing some of the make-up work she has from being moved ahead two years in the library. I cant really help when it comes to writing essays, so, I figured I'd have a lazy day and read some."

The elevator dings lightly as they reach the ground floor, and the trio of girls walk in companionable silence towards the bullhead docks. After boarding the next Bullhead due to leave for Vale proper, Pyrrha breaks the silence. "I'm surprised you are taking not being invited to a high class social event so well, Weiss."

She waves the tournament fighter off, the sun glinting off the redheads bangles and circlet as the transports doors slide shut. Weiss had made a quiet inquiry to the jeweler Jaune said he had bought the newer pieces of jewelry at. The proprietor, while polite and solicitous, had said he hadn't done any commission work all year. And didn't have any bangles on display or in his back-stock. Weiss shrugs "Oh, the SDC doesn't have much presence in Vacuo." Fact, the chronically poor and chaotic nation mostly saw to its own commerce, and the SDC only dealt with the import brokers. Additionally the dust reserves found in that region typically aren't rich enough for it to be worth the bad press of buying out the local dust mining companies. "As to the labyrinthine oligarchy the noble houses that country call a system of governance, I actually agree with my fathers decision to stay clear of that. He would likely need to arrange a marriage for both of my siblings and myself just for a seat at the table."

Nora nods "Makes sense I suppose. Anything else you need us to tell you to make sure we don't end up looking like dummys at the party?"

Weiss offers a shrug "Fashion is fashion. As long as you steer clear of any color or style considerations Jaune warned you on, you should be fine, with my help, that is." What she doesn't mention is that Vacuan nobility tend to value individualism and personal accomplishment. There would be no talk of entourages, or invitations stipulating plus ones. Vacuan Nobles either are of a high enough standing or strong enough to bring their significant others to any gatherings they are invited to, or find one who is also on the guest list. And any friends not on the list simply aren't brought. One thing Vacous upper class has right, in Weiss opinion, is that they have neither the time nor patience for blundering bobble-heads or simpering sycophants.

Small holes in Jaunes story she hadn't noticed at first, if she were to be honest with herself. Most people simply acknowledge that Vacuo exists, and that's that. She hadn't even thought to question his initial explanation of Rias situation until she had summoned Ravel. But if she were to exchange 'entourage' or 'team' for 'peerage', and Vacuo for the Underworld, things made a lot more sense. Much like how Pyrrhas most recent addition to her usual accessories had no apparent source aside from Jaune giving them to her. Which, if they are a Sacred Gear she has access too now that she has been reincarnated as a devil, he would have, technically, given them to her.

The bullhead lands, and they catch a taxi to Satin Avenue. The conversation stays mostly to classwork and gossip, after Weiss gets the color restrictions and demands Jaune had informed his teammates of. Another point against Jaunes Vacuo story, they don't cling to heraldic colors there. The magic circle Ravel had been summoned from, however, had been a very bright shade of orange.

At the first store, both Nora and Pyrrha spot dresses they like almost immediately, quickly dashing towards the changing rooms before Weiss can so much as offer an opinion. Nora is the first to emerge, clad in a lurid pink, yellow trimmed abomination of a dress that nearly brushes against the floor on her. It flares widely at her hips and is all but coated in sequins, the high collared, long sleeved horror has a veritable waterfall of lace falling from the cuffs, hem and collar. "I'm gonna out-pink Miss Pink Bird!" she proudly declares, fists planted, well, probably planted on her hips. The dress is so voluminous that it is hard to discern her form beneath it. Weiss doesn't know how to put that the atrocity against fashion makes the muscular, short, curvy girl look... fat.

Pyrrha glides out of the changing room, eyes sparkling, hand demurely held in front of her mouth in an attempt to hide the smile her body language is screaming. She, at least, had chosen a flattering dress. A vibrant crimson cheongsam with a high collar, sleeveless and backless. It has a slit along the left side ending at her upper thigh, and a serpentine Mistrali dragon climbing the right side picked out in golden thread, the beasts head roaring skyward from the collar.

Weiss quirks an eyebrow at Nora, and points back towards the changing room. The girl deflates, and slowly trudges in the indicated direction. "Pyrrha, Jaune said that you should find an accessory in crimson, to show solidarity with Rias, right?" The champion nods, a small smirk openly on her face. Clearly, she thinks she had found her dress for the event on the first stop. "Would it be safe to assume that wearing _that_ much of house Gremories heraldic color could indicate a desire to join their house, then?" Pyrrha goes rigid, then nods and deflates, actually slumping over to trudge back towards the changing rooms. It really is a shame, Weiss decides, she looks beautiful in the dress. With the right accessories, she probably would have been able to get Jaunes attention. Probably. Or at least get him ogling someone not her.

The first store hadn't had any other dresses the girls in need of them had thought to try. And the few remaining that they had been interested in were in the wrong colors, either for her friends complexion, or the social concerns they had to mind for the coming party. As they walk to their next stop, Weiss asks "Did Jaune ever tell the two of you what he did to earn himself an invitation to a Vacuan nobles engagement party? Or, how he was even able to meet with them in the first place?"

Nora and Pyrrha glance at each other, and while Weiss can tell they are having a sort of conversation without actually _talking_ she has no clue what is passing between the two. Most of the teams that had made it through the first semester as they had been at initiation are all slowly developing similar, highly insular, bonds. So she holds her silence, interrupting them right now would be both rude, and slow the conversation as they have to start their own, silent, exchange over. "No, at least, not specifically." Pyrrha eventually replies.

A strange bird flutters down to land on Norras shoulder, either a small raven or a big crow, black plumage glinting a strange blue in the early afternoon light as it settles itself. Nora doesn't react much besides scathing under the odd birds vulture-like beak before it sets to preening from its new perch. Distracted from the subject at hand, she looks around, spotting a face that had, up until a few weeks ago, been a regular fixture in the Freshman courses at beacon. He waves awkwardly at the trio, and they wave back, and the motion is enough to set the strange, overly familiar bird fluttering away from Noras shoulder.

"He said his teacher was Vacuan nobility though, and he met Rias and Ravel through him, so, probably something to do with Tartarus academy?" Nora finishes, sounding even less certain of her answer than Pyrrha had. Something else to ask Ravel about.

At the next store, Nora, once again, makes a bee-line for the frilly, bedazled garments meant more for children than young adults. Pyrrha, once more, goes from vibrant red dress to vibrant red dress. They'll certainly look good on her, but will send entirely the wrong message. Weiss suppresses a sigh. It's going to be a long day.

_-*R-DxD*-_

Team JNPR arrive at the Phenex manor roughly an hour after the invitation had said the party was set to start. A summoning circle keyed to the invitations had been set up in one of the gardens, and, after presenting theirs, one of the household staff had scampered off ahead of them. Presumably to the hall the event is being held in. Jaune and Ren are both clad in fairly straightforward black suits with white button down shirts under their jackets, both of them also sporting thin crimson ties, with silver cufflinks crafted into their respective emblems. Jaune has Crocea Mors hanging off his left hip in its true form, held to his belt by a plain, albeit polished black leather strap. Rens Stormflowers are riding his hips as well, the twinned, bladed automatic pistols grips now darkly stained herringbone patterned wood, deadfall he had removed from his familiar before the Kodama tree had been moved to Jaunes small holding on the edge of Bael land, instead of bare metal.

Pyrrhas form hugging dress is so dark a blue it seems nearly black. The dress only has one strap, over Pyrrhas left shoulder, which Miló is riding in a black leather sheath, polished as brightly as the strap holding Jaunes blade, with her own emblem affixed to it in brightly polished bronze. Her dresses hem ends just above her knee on the left side, and mid-shin on the right. Purple, flamelike patterns flow from the garments hem to just under her bustline. The dark garment makes her crimson hair, hanging unbound down her back, and emerald eyes seem even more striking than they usually do. Her outfit is rounded out with deep crimson elbow length gloves, the bangles that are her sacred gear, her ringlet and black heels that give her just enough of a boost in height to match Jaune.

Standing next to Ren, rather than Jaune as the quartet advance through the lightly popluated garden towards the Phenex manor, Nora's strapless dress is either a dark tan or light brown at the top, transitioning to a deep bronze at its bottom, flaring at her knees and ending at her ankles. She has a crimson ribbon tied under her bustline holding Magnhilds haft to her back with a bow worked to incorporate a loop to do so centered along her spine. A rust colored, braided rope does the same for her weapons head at her hips. If the dress wasn't already form-hugging, the twin stips of fabric would make it so, and the plain white flats she is wearing don't just seem like an afterthought, they are. Grinning, the ginger hammer-maiden lets out a low whistle, before observing "We look good."

Ren, chuckling, retorts "You said that before we teleported here, Nora."

"And before we went out to celebrate passing initiation." Pyrrha adds, a small grin on her face as she reaches behind Jaunes back to nudge Ren into Nora. Earning herself a half-hearted glare from Ren as he stumbles, and a startled, blushing squeak from Nora.

"She isn't wrong though." Sairoarg comments as he walks up to the Remnantian devils, dressed in a suit cut much the same as Ren and Jaunes. Kuisha, wearing a backless, thin strapped dress with a deep v-neck that flares widely from her knees, is arm in arm with her king, heels boosting her height, but not enough to match Sairoargs. Coriana and Liban are trailing behind the couple, standing near each other but not quite closely enough to imply that they are anything more than comrades and friends, clad in a blue dress and suit much like Sairoargs respectively. "Though, correct me if I'm wrong, isn't it normal for vassal houses to look to their lieges before making statements like the one you are, Jaune?"

Jaune scoffs at his former kings mild admonishment. "Don't even try to tell me that you're okay with what Lords Phenex and Gremory are doing to your cousin."

Sairoarg huffs frustratedly, though it seems fairly fake, and replies "Time to start making waves then, I guess. Kuisha?" His queen waves her free arm, and a magic circle plays over the Bael devils, shifting the mens ties to the same shade of crimson as Jaun and Rens, Corianas choker to match, and replaces her own saphire earrings with glittering rubies.

"If we don't start making them, we'll never get the changes that we want made." Jaune replies, moving his team to enter the manor first. A new king is expected to make their first social appearance as one with their benefactor, if they have one, and societal convention demands that any groups of kings arriving together be announced in ascending order of rank.

"Kid, you aren't making waves, you just strong-armed us into dropping a bombshell. If the music doesn't stop when the four of you walk in strapped for war, I'll be disappointed." Kuisha titters from her place at Sairoargs side as they enter the well lit, richly appointed manor.

The butlers, maids and wait-staff ignore them as they dart to and from the hall where the party is being held. Pyrrha looks over to Jaune, inching a bit closer to him as she does so. "How is us showing up to a party two of your friends will be integral parts of going to be a bombshell, Jaune?"

He shrugs "Aside from the fact that I was made a king a decade before any of the traditionalist nobles like, and this being how they find out? The younger generations of devils aren't exactly fond of arranged marriages, but the ones still running things are fine with them. So us, showing up armed, after Rias just fought a rating game to try to get out of this, wearing her clans colors as a show of solidarity with her is a bit..."

"Aggressive." Liban finishes, compelling team JNPR to look over their shoulders, to see that the Bael knight is now wearing his sword as well. And that Sairoarg looks more than a little exasperated. The household staff thin out as they come closer to the main entrance to the hall that the party is being held in, and by the time they can see the door, it is only the eight of them in the hallway, save for a single butler standing to the side of the door at the hallways end.

The conversation with the butler on their side of the door is quick, and professional. As soon as Jaune finishes telling him who is arriving, he pokes his head through the door, but doesn't close it after returning to his place next to it. "Jaune Arc, and his peerage, Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren, and Nora Valkyrie." A stately, care-worn voice announces loudly and clearly, before the door swings all the way open. Jaune is the first through, of course followed by Pyrrha on his left, then Ren and finally Nora, both to his right. The crowd pauses, and a wave of murmurs replaces the low rumble of idle conversation.

Jaune and his team stride into the throng of nobles, some seemingly angry, others disapproving, but most are simply shocked. Jaune plucks a pair of champagne flutes from the tray held up by a frozen waitress as he passes her, and hands one to Pyrrha, Ren does the same and hands his second to Nora once he resumes his spot to Jaunes right. Team JNPR is halfway through the crowd between them and the members of Rias' peerage he had spotted when Sairoarg and the fraction of his peerage that had been allowed to attend are announced. That gets the lull of silence Kuisha had wanted. The hall is cavernous, two, maybe even three stories tall, light wood floors, and bright white walls making it seem even larger than it is. Every few feet a gleaming marble column runs from the floor to the ceiling, dark red crown and base molding breaking up the almost monotonous whiteness of the walls nicely.

He is halfway to Akeno, Kiba and Koneko when the conversations begin again. Not long after that, a _very_ grumpy looking Sona cuts him and his team off, a smirking Tsubaki trailing in her wake "It was _you_, wasn't it?" Hands resting on her hips, glaring down her nose at Jaune, despite having to crane her neck to do so. The early light of sunset filtering into the room from the bank of full wall windows running the entire western side of the hall casts the petite devils pale features in an eerie pall, making her pale blue dress seem darker than it is, and setting the ruby necklace she has sparkling vibrantly.

"I, have no idea what you are talking about?" Jaune tries to defend himself. Sona quirks an eyebrow at him. Crap. "Umm, if you hadn't been so busy competing with Rias I wouldn't have had the time to get in touch with the Familiar Master to make an appointment for that Sunday?" Now her stern gaze is a flat out glare, and she is tapping her left foot, no mean feat in high heels, in irritation. "Look, I had three newly reincarnated Evil Pieces and you had what, one? I needed the guide more than you did."

That, at least, earns a put out huff from the second youngest member of the Rookies Four. "You owe me, Arc. For that, and for not telling me you had been promoted to king." She bites out, despite her more relaxed posture. Before Jaune can reply, Saji shouting, something, has Sona groaning in frustration before stomping off to see to her wayward pawn.

Jaune makes it all of three steps towards the members of Rias' peerage he can see, before he is, once again, cut off. This time by a tall, musclebound blonde man in a neatly pressed white suit with bright orange pinstripes and a deep crimson shirt under the jacket. Deep cobalt eyes carefully going over each member of Jaunes peerage under heavy brows, and above a beak-like nose, and a narrow chin partly concealed by a neatly trimmed goatee oiled to a point. His short, sandy blonde hair is gelled into a spiky, upward tilted fringe at the front, and a wide flaring crest at the back. "An awfully bold statement, coming here armed and dressed as you are. Especially for one so recently raised to King and High Class Devil, many would say even the implication is beyond your station, young Arc. Doubly so for an issue already resolved."

Jaunes eyes bug out for a moment, before he sketches out a fast, nearly panicked bow. Ren follows suit, and the girls offer curtsies, though all of them are looking at Jaune curiously. "I hardly think so, Lord Phenex. Matters aren't final until the actual ceremony is over and done. And, considering how vehemently Rias has resisted any union to Riser, I doubt this will be her last attempt to reclaim her freedom."

The noble glowers at Jaune, before countering "Fighting a single rating game is not that shocking of a step for one in her position to take, Jaune."

Jaune crosses his arms, and, now that they know whom they are speaking with, the rest of his team take on equally confrontational stances. Rens hands resting on Stormflowers hilts, Nora wrapping her right hand around Magnhilds haft just under its head at the small of her back, and Pyrrha has a light heat haze surrounding her, though she is otherwise relaxed, taking a sip from her champagne. "We both know this is far from Rias first attempt to end her forced engagement violently. I never paid much attention to what the other Pillars were doing outside the Bael and my friends, so I cant remember how many attempts there were that first year of the engagement. Aside from that it was closer to forty than thirty. But Riser is your son, you must remember better than I do."

Frowning deeply, Lord Phenex grumbles out "Thirty nine. There were thirty nine assassination attempts aimed at Riser during the first year of the arranged engagement between him and Rias."

Jaune nods "And as the saying goes now, there are only honest assassins in the Underworld. Well, now, at least, and the half dozen left that still claim they can kill a Phenex are either prohibitively expensive for someone in Rias' situation, only take contracts they think are 'interesting', or on permanent retainer for House Phenex. Though, rumor has it that those two only have open contracts to be called on should the unthinkable happen and one of your noble lineage goes stray, not proper vassalage." before taking a sip from his own champagne flute.

Phenex looks ready to grunt or growl in frustration, but he, mostly, keeps his calm facade up. "Irregardless of the fact that many believe, and, I feel inclined to point out that no one can prove, that Rias was responsible for the string of assassins sent to die to my youngest sons flames does not give you the right or rank to wear _that_ blade bared in my home." He gestures at the fate-altering gladius on Jaunes left hip as he sternly counters Jaunes observation, though his hand stays well clear of one of the few weapons known that can nullify the rapid regeneration that the Phenex call immortality. Nora, apparently fed up watching her team leader posture with the head of Clan Phenex, sketches another curtsy and saunters off towards Akeno and the rest of Rias present peerage.

Jaune quirks an eyebrow, knowing his own, calm, respectful facade is probably starting to slip. Having grown up with seven sisters, and, seeing Rias as a surrogate sister with all the help she gave him acclimating to life in the Underworld after he was reincarnated, has _feelings_ about what is in the crimson haired devils future should the Phenex have their way. "Of course not. And, under normal circumstances, you are right that it is not my place, and far above my station to wear the threat I wield to any Phenex devils as openly as I am in your own Manor. But, considering that a _very_ dear friend of mine will be _regularly raped_ by her husband, starting on her wedding night, I think my stance is justified."

Crimson faced, and suddenly visibly furious, Lord Phenex leans in "How _DARE_ you insinuate-"

"You know Riser better than I do, and have for longer, being his father. Do you really think he will follow custom and wait until Rias accepts that he is her husband and allow an heir to be made from their union?" Jaune cuts the older, far more powerful devil off, holding on to the urge to draw Crocea Mors and swing with both hands and most of his focus and willpower as well. "Or that he will be content to not consummate the union on his wedding night, to wait until she accepts her fate and duty? To let her leave his bed for one of a man she actually cares for after their heir has been born, the way that spouses of arranged marriages typically do, instead of adding her to his harem?"

Jaune forces himself to remove his hand from Crocea Mors hilt, and takes a deep breath, suddenly unsure as to whether he had merely spoken or shouted at the Clan Head standing in front of him. Motes of flame now flickering away from Phenex, and a heat haze that make Pyrrhas look like a candle next to a bonfire surrounding him. "I wonder if Mikazu Barbatos might reconsider his vassal status under the Phenex, and return to his family if someone made it clear to him exactly what your scheming will force on an innocent woman in a few months time. He might be naive for an assassin, but he's as mercurial as he is brutal, from what I've heard."

Akeno shrieking in shock prevents Lord Phenex from replying immediately, as he, Jaune, and nearly half the devils in attendance, more than a few of which had been openly eavesdropping, apparently, turn to face the commotion. Akeno is doing her best to hop back and forth, shimmying to get her elegant kimono to shift, the occasional shard of ice dropping to her feet, as Nora holds her, mostly, captive, with her arm slung across the raven haired devils shoulder as she mutters lowly into Akenos ear.

"Lord Phenex, Mister Arc, both of you need to calm down before you further embarrass yourselves." A smooth, husky voice interjects, causing the two mentioned to spin on their heels again. Standing before them is a man, about as tall as Lord Phenex, his flowing crimson hair tied into a loose, low ponytail that hangs to his shoulder blades. Wearing a suit just as white and neatly pressed as Phenex's, though his is trimmed in gold, and he has his jacket buttoned all the way up instead of hanging open. Bright blue eyes sparkling the way Pyrrhas only do when she is hiding a smile, he continues "Mister Arc may be, speaking above his station, and too bluntly, but he isn't wrong that young Riser could do with a lesson in humility. And as much as it pains me to admit, after the display your youngest son put on during his rating game against my Rias, I am sadly inclined to believe the accusations Jaune has, rather vocally, leveled at Riser. Especially in light of what the broadcast showed Riser doing just before, and after, the rating game took place."

Lord Phenex' crimson faced fury rapidly shifts to pale placidity as he recognizes Lord Lucifers father approaching them. "I, cannot honestly say you are wrong, Lord Gremory. My son seems to have forgotten that it is Clan Phenex tradition to bring any with self-restorative abilities _into_ our house, rather than slay them, among other things. Though, after that Issei brat humiliated my daughter the way he did, I suspect I will need to impose on Ruval to see to bringing Hyoudou into the fold. His youngest daughters are of age with the child, and quite striking on top of being twins. As worried as I am for ever being able to find a suitable match for my baby girl, it is still good that the next addition to Phenex Immortality will be tied to the families main line."

Jaune, is now calmer as well, though, that may be a reflexive reaction to one of the Great Satans parents having inserted himself to the conversation more than anything else. A quick glance at his peerage shows that both Ren and Pyrrha have the pale-faced, wide-eyed look of people who know they are out of their depth and have no idea what to do. He takes a second, steadying breath as his teammates relax from the aggressive stances they had frozen in back to relaxed postures more appropriate for a party. "Lord Phenex, if you don't mind my asking, where is Ravel? I'm surprised that she isn't in attendance, considering..."

The Phenex patriarch lets out a low sigh, actually meeting Jaunes gaze with one that _isn't_ angry or antagonistic for the first time since the conversation had started. "Yes, her hero worship of Riser wasn't exactly subtle. Probably a result of them having been born only years apart instead of decades, and my efforts to shield them from, this." he nebulously waves at the small circle the quintet are standing in. "They were very close in their youth, and having Riser fall so greatly short of the pedestal she held him on and what she believed all nobles should be, so viscerally and unexpectedly... She let the healers know that she desired your invitation to this auspicious gathering be a generous one, and entered seclusion. I suspect she is somewhere within Clan Phenex' holdings working through her thoughts and emotions. I'm certain she will let you know when she has decided she is ready to rejoin society, and do not think it will be too onerously long before she does."

Zeoticious nods, still smiling "Quite understandable. Now, Lord Phenex, if you don't mind, I think the two of us should have a, more private, conversation about my Rias and your Riser." The blond devil nods an affirmative "And, Jaune, manners." Zeoticious adds, prompting Jaune to, rather quickly, seal his blade away, reverting it to its unassuming, far less dangerous arming sword form. Then, after Jaune, Ren and Pyrrha offer their respects and bid the duo farewell, the pair ambles towards one of the great halls side doors.

Jaune leads his teammates through the crowd, still not thick, but pressing closer now that Jaune no longer has certain death in battle or to treachery hanging off his hip. His swords looser fit in the leather strap he had had affixed to his belt to hold it is, annoying, but the cross-guard is wide enough that he isn't worried the weapon will fall out or be lost. "Nora, I don't mean to sound rude, but why did you wander off to dump chunks of ice down Akeno's back while Jaune was, talking, with Lord Phenex?" Pyrrha opens as they join the Gremory peerage and their wayward rook.

The ginger devil shrugs, grinning, and still holding her arm across the Gremory queens shoulders "Oh, I figured I should let her know that with her magic, and my semblance, we'll make a hell of a team. Maybe even good enough to pull all of our butts out of the fire if things are ever looking really grim." Her easy smile turns predatory as she takes a long drink from her champagne flute "And that she messed up and revenge is a dish that is _always_ served cold."

"Nora, why do you think you need to get revenge on Akeno, shes only ever helped us." Ren queries, snatching his partners empty glass from her hand to put it on a passing waitress' tray and grab her a fresh one.

"Oh, what she did to me during our magic lesson." The bombastic girl chirps, still holding Akeno, who looks more than a little uneasy, tight to her side.

Ren shakes his head "Nora, you interrupted her lesson to showboat and try to one up our teacher. You cant hold you getting more scared than is reasonable against her."

The ginger huntress-in-training looks over at Akeno, who deflates a bit, before replying "I, left out a few facts about what I was making Nora see. It wasn't just more illusions of me, each new one told her that the current one was an evil doppelganger, or a clone or and impostor. Then, I had the new illusion brutally murder the last one." Nora pulls Akeno tighter into her side, turns the hand that had been resting on the Priestess of Thunders shoulder upwards and snaps, bringing a slowly spinning magic circle int existence in the gingers palm. "And, the corpses kept on giving my lecture. They were trading off words, only one or two per corpse before I changed which one was talking." Noras hand fills with more chunks of ice. "Also, I made her think everything outside was on fire and that it was raining blood."

Koneko looks up at the more statuesque devil "Wow, overkill much, Akeno?"

"I said I was sorry." Akeno offers, pouting a bit.

Nora, still smiling warmly, interjects "And I said I accepted your apology as long as you let me get even." Akeno offers her new friend, maybe, a halfhearted smile at that.

"So, is there any particular reason that Lord Sirzechs looks like he just got force-fed a rotten lemon, and isn't sure if he's mad or wants to cry about it?" Jaune cuts in, hoping to avoid another awkward, overly formal verbal sparring match.

"Oh, I gave him one of the copies of those legal documents you helped Rias get written up, and told him that by now every clerk in the capitol building probably has a copy as well. He isn't quit happy about knowing that if tomorrows morning news doesn't make it _very_ clear that Rias' and Risers arranged marriage is called off with no hope of being re-arranged, she'll be emancipated and divorced from the family within an hour of the capitol building opening for the day. Turns out Risers reputation goes well past the Pillars."

Before anyone can reply to that, a puff of smoke to Ren's right, accompanied by a muted pop, reveals what looks like the black haired huntsman in training's younger brother, a pink streak in his hair behind either ear, and dressed in a kimono even more formal and traditional than Akenos. The child-like familiar rapidly whispering up into Rens ear.

However, before any of them can inquire as to what the taciturn teens familiar is tolling him, Riser arrives in a burst of flame and heralded by a bestial shriek. "Greetings renowned devils of the Underworld." The blond noble announces into the startled silence, clad in a white robe that would be hanging wide open were it not for the narrow blue and gold sash at his waist restricting the exposed flesh to a wide wedge of his torso. "On behalf of the House of Phenex, Riser would like top thank each and every one of you for coming today." He continues, voice forming a self important, condescending diatribe as he holds his hands out in a wooden gesture of welcome for a party already two hours old. "This is a historic moment for the world of devils.."

Jaune tunes the overly self-important ponce out "Once we have a full peerage, we're putting that ass in his place." He half-whispers to his peerage and team. All three of them nod in ascent, as do the Gremory devils watching with them.

Just as Riser gestures to his right, and Rias teleports into the room, wearing a wedding dress of all things, the main doors burst open, a pair of guards having been used as battering rams, apparently. After a few shocked exclamations, the intruder, having forced his way through a few more guards and deeper into the room declares "I'm Issei Hyoudou, and I'm here to bring Rias back where she belongs. Nobodys gonna take anything from her that she doesn't wanna give!" The perverted white knight, well, pawn, exclaims, thrusting his sacred gear to the sky, his face a mask of stubborn determination.

More posturing gives Jaune just enough time to gesture to his team what he wants them to do. While Rias' peerage leaps forward to incapacitate the influx of guards the supposed interloper had drawn, several other peerages burst into action. Sairoarg, Kuisha, Liban and Coriana each flaring their wings and magic and darting to blaock the four side entrances to the suddenly too small seeming hall. Sona, Tsubaki and Saji have formed an inverse triangle at the door linking the dance hall to the kitchens and staff quarters at the front of the buffet table, king and queen facing the interior of the room, pawn ready to hold back any Phenex staff trying to gain entry.

The, to JNPR at least, now familiar shriek of over-heated steel dunked into ice-water and nails being dragged along a chalkboard heralds a deep crimson to acidic purple wall of flame cutting off the main entrance and last way in or out of the dance hall. Maginhild cracks once after Noras flourishing drawing of her weapon from her back. The floor, thankfully, is only scorched. The second crack as the ginger hammer-maiden lands is followed by a crackling, clattering groan as a ring of ice encircles the gaggle of Risers pawns and their hangers-on.

A trail of mist can be tracked from where Ren had been standing to where he skids to a halt. One of Stormflowers blades held to the neck of both Mihae and Karlamine. Jaune, having sprinted in a third direction in relation to Ren and Nora, forming a rough triangle, once again draws and reveals Crocea Mors true form. He slows to a halt in front of Yubelluna, resting the tip of his blade on her clavicle. "If you could do us the favor of having the rest of your peerage stand down, I promise no one will be injured."

"And while I am certain that Rias is flattered so many of her friends are willing to support her, this is a party, not a battlefield." Sirzechs voice booms across the cavernous room. "For any of you who had been paying more attention to taking control of the room than the tidbit of drama we just had, Riser and Issei will be fighting a duel. Should Issei win, the engagement will be called off, should Riser, the arrangement will stand."

Smiling a bit sheepishly, Jaune lowers his blade, and once again re-seals it. "Sorry, gotta look out for your friends and all that."

Yubelluna waves him off as the rest of his team make their way back over to him "Oh, no hard feelings. I rather enjoy forward men. If I didn't already have Riser, I might have considered giving you a shot with me after that." At that, she saunters off to join the rest of her peerage.

As Pyrrha, Nora and Ren re-join him, he notices, well, two things. First, that the room now is echoing with a strange clicking noise in addition to the dull roar of Underworld nobility murmuring among themselves. He looks over to where Risers pawns had been, and are still surrounded by a rough circle of ice capped with a frozen cage. He shoots Nora a dirty look, who does her best to shrug innocently "I can make ice, not melt it."

The second, is that they are not alone. A still sour-faced Sirzechs had joined them, a sheaf of papers clutched in his left hand. "I take it you are the one responsible for this?" He breaks into the teams banter, a fierce scowl on his face, though his ire doesn't seem aimed at anyone in particular. Though, the fact that he is addressing Jaune directly gives a good clue as to who the king of the Underworlds ire may soon be aimed at.

Jaune, and the rest of his team offer deep bows and curtsies to the King of the Underworld. "I have no skill whatsoever in crafting legalese, Lord Satan."

He shoots Jaune a dry, unamused glare for that. "Be that as it may, I can't think of a single lawyer in the underworld foolish enough to craft something that goes this far against the will of two of the Pillars. Especially for the younger sister of the King."

Jaune offers a shrug "The possibility of her finding a lawyer from outside the Underworld was always there. I just happened to be convenient for finding her one."

"And I dont want to have to use it, I'm proud of my Gremory heritage. But I _refuse_ to accept that filth as a husband, and will do what I must to see that he wont be mine." Rias interjects as she walks up to stand next to her brother, standing as close as she can with how wide the pauldrons of his armored robe are.

"And wehre will you stay if you cast yourself out like this Rias? How will you make a living?" Sirzechs presses, his voice carying more worry than anger or hurt as he looks over at his sister.

She simply offers a shrug, and looks past her brother to Jaune. Jaune is able to keep his reaction to awkwardly rubbing at the back of his head, at least until Sirzechs shoots another glare his way. Before he can elaborate on the, loose, plan he has in his head should Rias' peerage need to relocate to Remnant, shouting that _isn't_ trash-talk between the two duelists draws the small gathering of devils attention back to the magical projection of what is happening in the alternate space the pair is fighting in floating above the gathered devils in the room. "Overboost! Balance Break, Boosted Gear ScaleMail!" Issei all but howls as segmented, vibrant crimson armor materializes over his body. Vibrant emerald green gems adorn the armor, and vents emitting a glow of the same shade open up at strategic points on it.

_**FIFTEEN!**_ Issei streaks skyward, punching the air as soon as he stops, an orb of magical energy the size of a small car bursting into existence and hurtling towards Riser as he punches at the air. The Phenex king dodges the attack, barely. A lance of hellfire bursts forth from the massive, dark cloud of smoke, debris and ash Isseis miss had kicked up. The resultant twin to the cloud Isseis attack makes it impossible to tell if Risers attack had connected. The Phenex king, now clad in form hugging armor from his shoulders to his fingertips, tattered strips of what was once his robes top streaks from 'his' dust cloud looking around for any sign of his foe. Moments later, he gets it in the form of the armored pawn streaking at him from the upper reaches of the newer, larger cloud of dust. "You tried to kill me!" Issei shouts as his lunging punch crashes into Risers sternum.

Before the older devil can react, the thrusters on the back of Isseis armor flare, shifting the reincarnated devils horizontal momentum to rotational, allowing for a brutal side kick into the small of Risers back, just to the left of his spine, sending the blonde crashing into the paved courtyard below. "You threatened to hack my balls off!"

_**FOURTEEN!**_ "And worst of all, you tried to _TAKE_ Rias like she's a trophy to be earned!" Another pair of over-sized Dragon Shots are launched at the most recent explosive cloud of debris at Isseis final, and most forceful accusation.

A massive wave of fire powers through both of them and knocks Issei from the sky. Riser rises from the crater that had formed from his hard landing, a sneer on his unblemished face. "You think your speed, your power is impressive Hyodou? I am a Phenex Nobleman, the flame of the Immortal bird burns within me! The hellfire of the Phenex clan will scorch you to DUST!" Riser darts further skyward, turning into a dive as a tremendous wave of hellfire forming around him as he dives towards where Issei had landed.

Undaunted, Issei once again launches himself skyward, left fist cocked back for a haymaker. The two devils collide midair, each planting a fist in the others face as they meet. A blinding explosion blooms between the two combatants, hurling them away from each other. When his vision clears, Issei checks himself over, armor showing cracks and qura feeling notably shallower than it had at the duels start. _**ELEVEN! **_"Its a damn good thing I have armor and aura to take the edge off these hits." Issei muses to himself. "Phenex hellfire attacks are nothing to mess around with."

He pushes himself up just in time to leap clear of another lance of hellfire, and counters with a blast of draconic wrath. He leaps as high as he can to dodge the blazing punch Riser had followed the elemental attack with. He counters with a crimson-rimmed axe-kick, which Riser dodges just as neatly. "If it weren't for that armor, you'd already be dust, pawn!" Riser screams at Issei as he connects with a flame wreathed left cross. Issei grunts, but doesn't shift.

Smirking behind his helmet, a light rainbow hued aurora already coating his left arm from shoulder to fist, Issei counters with just as much force, launching Riser into the ground and breaking his nose in the process. Dropping like a meteor, Issei shatters Riswers jaw with a right hook that shatters his jaw as well as he mounts the older devils chest. The jaw heals in a burst of flame even as Issei starts working Risers face over with his fists. _**NINE! **_His first trump card must have fallen from his fist, as Riser gasps out "C-Cross!"

Issei pauses, and unclenches his fist, letting the holy artefact dangle free. "Yup, Rias bishop is a former nun. She let me borrow one. Wanna know what else she gave me?"

Eyes wide, either in agony or shock, the pinned Phenex grunts out a wet, phlegmatic "How?"

Issei rears Ddraigs left arm back and thrusts the cross into Risers sternum with all the strength he can muster. _**SEVEN!**_ "I gave my left arm to the Welsh Dragon. Shoulder to fingertip, asshole."

"You, you're a madman!" Riser screams as Issei reveals the vial of holy water Asia had given him for just this purpose. _**TRANSFER **_"You can't do this! I'm too important!" He howls, pupils now tiny specks in eyes that are otherwise nearly bulging out of his skull."

"You're only third in line if all of your nieces and nephews die too. And Rias is worth whatever happens to me for this." Issei snarls back, before open-palm slamming his left arm into Risers face, shattering the vial and grinding the shards of glass into a face that will no longer regenerate. He doesn't let up, smashing one fist and then the other into Risers face. He doesn't stop when he can hear glass shattering and sees a flare of pink that isn't actually _there_. Doesn't stop when he hears someones countdown hit zero. Keeps going as his own fists blister, burn, bleed, and tear with every strike now that they land bare.

Someone slaps him, and he realizes he is standing up back in a courtyard outside the Phenex manor. He idly realizes that his hands are bandaged as he busys hiimself with blinking, and taking in his surroundings. "What?"

"Riser yielded, well, tapped out." Jaune replies, and Issei realizes he is surrounded by the rest of Rias peerage, and the ones that had leapt to help him after he fought his way to the chamber Rias and Risers engagement party had been being held in.

Akeno shakes her head "You nearly ruined your arms at the end of that fight, Issei."

Sirzechs, a hand resting on Rias shoulder, face maybe a little _too_ placid, adds "Lord Phenex and my father returned to the party just in time for the last nine seconds of the duel. By the time it was over, Lord Phenex forcibly ended the party and expelled everyone not a member of house Phenex from the manor."

"And Riser?" Issei asks, an odd numb terror climbing up into his chest from his gut.

A burly blue haired brute of a devil waves dismissively in his direction "Phoenix tears. He'll make a perfect recovery. No scars, no lasting damage."

Sona scoffs at that "Oh, from the look on Lord Phenex's face, he'll probably wish some of the damage you inflicted would be lasting."

Sirzechs nods his head towards a hulking green griffon preening itself a ways away from the gathering of devils. "I procured that for an emergency escape option for You and Rias, Issei. When you started outmatching Riser, I had thought it may make for a chance for you to romance my sister after winning her freedom from a marriage she didn't want to be forced into. Now, I think we all just-"

Rias stalks across the small garden, grabs Isseis face with both hands and leans in for a deep, searing kiss. When they part, panting, she quips "That was my first kiss, Issei. It's a bit of a monumental moment for a young woman, isn't it?"

Wide eyed, freaking out and happy as hell, Issei barely registers the girl whose eyes he is still staring into's older brother clear his throat and grump "We all just want to go home, put tonight behind us, and sleep." A summoning circle flares to life around the entire group, but Issei isnt too worried about that. Home, wherever Rias is.

* * *

Whoof. And here we are, volume one and season one done now. Some lessons were a bit harsher than they had been in canon, and some, implications a bit more starkly adressed, but trust me when I say it's all building towards something better. Some character threads are gonna go quiet coming up, and others are gonna shift more into the spotlight, but the changes are really starting to build up now. Strap in folks, this ride is just getting started.

Love it? Hate it? Worried about what next months addition to the apocolypse is gonna be? Drop me a review, that feedback is what keeps me powering through this story!


	19. Chapter 19: Pieces in Play

Well, the front half of this month was a hell of a lot busier than I had been expecting. Didn't get as much writing time in as I usually do, so we're down to just one update for July it looks like. Back to two a month for August though, I promise.

As usual, I don't own RWBY or Highschool DxD and don't make a penny off this. Hope everyone enjoys!

* * *

The next few days are, thankfully, uneventful. Classes, cramming for the last few finals, training, trying to form contracts, Coco bodily dragging Sandy and Verdus off of each other when it started to look like an hour long make-out session on one of the common rooms couches was about to escalate into, more. Of course, Jaune laments as his team and Rubys eat lunch together on Wednesday, all good things come to an end. "I still don't see why Professor Port only offered the extra credit to your team, Cardinal and team Cloud." Weiss grumps.

Pyrrha shrugs in between bites of her hoagie "I think our team and Cardinal are because of the new TA. Rojoa seems, interested, in Cardins team and ours."

Ruby nods "And I think that team Cloud got the offer because of the Headmaster or Professor Goodwitch. They _are_ really close to getting moved up to Group One in combat class, and with team Cardinal on the bubble because their grades are so bad..."

"But its a one letter grade boost!" Weiss whines, actually slamming one of her fists on the table and pouting. It really is kind of adorable.

Yang shoves Weiss shoulder "Weiss Cream, you and Ruby are both getting A's in that class, even if you bomb your final on Friday. The worst Blake could end up with is a B, and I'm pretty sure I'll have an A minus or a B plus. We don't _need_ that extra credit."

"But-"

"I still don't see how it's possible your doing better than I am in half of our classes Yang." Blake cuts Weiss off, the desiccated remains of the grilled tuna that had been her lunch on the plate in front of her along with half a glass of apple juice.

Smirking, Nora quips "Maybe if you spent less time reading Ninjas of Love, and more time studying she wouldn't be, Blakey." Pyrrha covers her mouth at that, but no one believes there is anything other than a grin under the hand. Ren shoots his partner a half-hearted, admonishing glare, but holds his peace.

"You can't prove that's what I was reading." Blake whisper shouts at Nora, bow twitching and hair flailing as she whips her head around to glare daggers at Nora.

Pyrrha, still hiding her smirk, now with a napkin, sandwich finished, interjects "But, you just did by denying that's what you were reading so vehemently." The raven haired faunus in disguise turns to direct a betrayed, blushing pout at Pyrrha. After a few moments, she wavers, and offers a rather pitiful "I'm sorry."

The two teams, meal finished, stand, collect their trays and head towards the steam-shrouded tray return. "So, now that we've gone over why my team is taking the extra credit that was so graciously offered to us again, that's why we cant have another movie night tonight. Even with the rest of tomorrows Grimm Studies class an optional review session, we need to be there, and can't afford to over-sleep." Jaune explains as he sets his tray on the greasy, lurching conveyor.

Pouting, Ruby gripes "I still think its bogus that 'the TA is curios' works as an excuse for you guys to get singled out for something like this." She turns to make a beeline for the mound of cookies at the end of the desert line, only for Weiss to catch her by her hood and drag her along with the rest of the teens as they make their way towards their next class.

Ren shrugs "I'd venture that Rojoa justified having us singled out with the other teams by pointing out our grades in Ports class were all as good as you guys" he gestures vaguely at team RWBY at that "at the semesters start."

"I suppose that makes sense. And with Cardins team close to failing out, I can understand trying to give promising students a second chance. But why do you all think that the Teachers Assistant is behind whose getting the extra help?" Weiss presses, grumpy about more than just missing out on extra credit she doesn't need now.

Ren casts a dry glance at the heiress' "Professor Port hides the meat of his class behind ridiculous tall tales most students probably write off as bluster and age. Do you really think that he loses any sleep over students who cant find the hidden wisdom failing out?"

An uncomfortable silence falls over the group at that. Especially, Jaune thinks, if any of the others realize that from Ports perspective, students failing out due to bad grades is merciful. After all, before the Academy system, it fell to individual Huntsmen and Huntresses to train the next generation. From what he has read about the history of hunters since coming to Beacon in an attempt to catch up, the mortality rate was even higher, and fallback careers for those who couldn't make the cut, or who wanted to retire before they died was thinner to the point of nonexistence. A foundation education goes a good distance further than martial prowess after your body starts to buckle under the pressure of a life of do or die battles, and the constant pressure of humanities survival pressing down on your shoulders.

Classes are, well, classes. Studying and reviews. Extra free periods where classes had been now that their respective final exams had been taken. The day goes quickly, and before long, team JNPR find themselves waiting at the faculties reserved Bullhead dock in their full combat regalia, along with team CLDD, who are all awkwardly trying to break the ice with the two Group One teams, and team CRDL, who are doing their best to stay away from the eight other teens.

Port and Rojoa saunter up to the waiting pair of transports, with a trio of familiar faces, to Jaune, at least, behind them. "Alright students. I'm going to keep this quick." Port opens as soon as he is in earshot. "Today is one of the bi-seasonal expositions that Beacon Academy, the VSPRD and Valean Auric Commandos put on for our kingdoms Combat Schools. It is our Academies turn to keep the grimm we will be slaying for the expo secured until they are needed." He doesn't break his stride towards the further off Bullhead, passing through the teams without sparing any of them a glance. "You all will be tasked with making sure no-one and nothing aside from approved personnel leave or enter the chamber housing our captive grimm. Each team _should_ be able to handle a containment breach on their own. We're only using boarbatusks, creeps, and beowolves after all. That said, as this is extra credit coursework, each team will be assigned a professional huntsman or huntress to oversee your efforts."

Rojoa, just behind and to the right of Port, a slightly bulky rapier that probably mechashifts into, something, resting on the TA's left hip snaps out "Cardinal, with Port, Cobalt and I. Mike, Indigo, go with teams Juniper and Cloud on the second transport."

The gathered trainee teams and smattering of professionals and professors split apart, and, as soon as they are fully on-board the transports the doors slide shut and they are airborne. After a few awkward minutes of silence, save for the wind whipping past the Bullhead, Jaune makes an effort to break it. "So, either of you feel like telling the rest of us what the plan is?" looking directly at the two members of his older sisters team, though mostly lingering on the hulking, burly, dour faced beast of a man that will be his brother in law in a few months.

The hulking, pale skinned man shrugs, his spiked, dark brown bangs jiggling as he does so. "Each student team gets a licensed adviser, and waits out the entirety of the exposition at the mid-point of one of the three hallways connecting the main stage storage unit with the rest of the amphitheaters staff and support rooms. I'll be with your team, Indi is with team Cloud, and, for some gods-awful reason, Cobalt _requested_ team Cardinal. Cant see anything good coming from that racists team being paired with my teams resident hothead, but Rojoa approved it, so there you have it. Anything else?"

Nora, shooting her hand into the air asks, without waiting for the older huntsman to acknowledge her "Yea, what kind of name is Mike?"

Nearly pinning her to the side of the transport with a sharp glance from his piercing, vibrantly green eyes, twin maces clattering on his hips as he turns to do so, he replies "Michael Olive. The eyes are a family thing, ended up a family name at some point." Though, while his gaze is piercing, the rest of his face is smoothed over into a mask of long-suffering placidity that would be right at home on Ren. "Anything else?" Jaune shoots the older man a look of his own at that. Michael sighs, but Jaune holds his ground. "Anything else _not _related to family matters?"

When no one speaks up, Jaune steps in closer to the older, bigger huntsman, getting as much privacy as he can manage on the nearly over-full transport. "So, you and my sister. She seems happy, so I don't want to cause any trouble between the two of you, but, well, I never really got it."

Michaels mouth twitches into a wry half-smirk and he replies "I'm surprised none of the other men in the Arc family have cornered me with questions like this before. Well, aside from your dad when Aurora first brought me home."

Jaune shrugs "Only ever got to see you at family get togethers and holidays. Mom gave us all a pretty pointed _behave_ lecture before all of them. This is my first chance to get some straight answers out of you without that looming over my head."

Shaking his head with a chuckle, Mike replies "Well, once I figured out that Aurora wasn't trying to get under my skin and treats everyone the way I thought she was trying to bug me with, things between us, escalated."

"Quickly, after you decided to do something about what she does to you.", his raven haired, combat-dress clad teammate deadpans, the purple and black diamond pattern of her garment glinting in the half-light of the transport as she shuffles closer to the two of them. "Cobalt and I didn't sleep with face-masks and ear plugs before they got together either."

Still grinning, as Jaune slowly goes green at the insight to his sisters love life, Michael continues "If Cobalt were on our transport I'm sure she'd have some sarcastic quip about me being too cautious, but, thankfully, she isn't." Chuckling, he adds "And as stern of a lecture as I'm sure your mom gave you and your sisters about behaving at family gatherings, Aurora always gave me one I'd bet was twice as stern along the same lines, with an added dose of where my hands were to stay until we left before each of them."

Jaune starts waving the older man off at that, quickly interjecting "Speaking of Aurora, where is she, that its just the three of you, not the whole team minding us lowly trainees?"

Indigo shrugs "She was going to be posted in the storage unit with the grimm, then Rojoa took over that spot. Amber and Terra are in Vale, something for Terras work up in Argus, so they're visiting for some pre-marraige sister time."

Nora pokes her head into the mostly closed triangle Jaune and the two older hunters had formed to chirp "If the three of you are done talking about family stuff, the Bullheads gonna land any-" with a loud thump, and a violent shift of the floor beneath them that nearly spills the over-balanced teen to the ground, their transport touches down. "Now. It's landing now." Ren pulls his partner, who he had had to catch to keep on her feet, back up to a standing position. At least she has the good graces to look sheepish for needing help with that.

The group of huntsmen and huntresses pile off of the transports onto the amphitheaters rooftop landing pads. The open space is otherwise abandoned save for a smattering of other airships. Closest to them is a pair of bigger, powered down freight airships bearing Beacons crest. Landed more than a few feet beyond those is a single blacked-out, heavily militarized bullhead with the spread-winged eagle clutching a baton and handcuffs over an elongated kite shield that is the VSPRD badge picked out in silver on its fuselage.

The final transport on the landing pad, well, all Jaune can really tell about it is that its a military vehicle. And that it had landed as close to the edge of the building as was possible. Possessing harsher, more angled lines than the ubiquitous bullhead, its shorter, broader engines are connected to the main air-frame by thicker, segmented and peaked struts, each bearing a pair of pylons that could, presumably, be used to mount ordnance. Under the olive drab green transports cockpit is a heavy canon, and Jaune can see what look to be machine gun barrels inside the crew compartment through the narrow view-slits cut into the closed sliding doors. A grinning skull is painted on the fuselage above the twinned axes of Vales flag, albeit crossed at a harsh enough angle to from a shallow oval instead of imply a circle. The skull is wearing a blue beret as vibrant as the rest of the sigil, which is in the same lurid hue of green that is Vales flag. The tail is as long as that of a bullhead, but far bulkier and more armored.

Port, at the head of the Beacon delegation, shakes his head "At least the VAC recruiters left the missile pods off their Kingfisher this time." as he leads the group towards the staff entrance near the back of the landing pads. He flashes his ID, and the pair of bored looking men in tan shorts and bright yellow t-shirts with 'SECURITY' scrawled across their backs. Both of them have what look like stun guns in holsters at their hips, along with walkie-talkies. Not enough to stop serious criminals, but, theoretically, enough to raise the alarm.

Deciding not to tempt fate and ask Port about what he had said about the military transport, he walks with the group in silence through the staff only portion of the massive building the expo is being put on in. The hallways are narrow and plain, gray concrete walls and equally unpainted concrete floors making them seem to stretch on forever, and likely very easy to get lost in. Mostly abandoned, the sound of their footsteps don't quite echo, but do seem louder than is usual.

Cardin is sneering at Cobalt, Port, the other trainees, and any event staff they pass as the large group makes their way towards the stairway. Suriel, still wearing Skys skin looks distantly disinterested, though he moves more like a young nobleman than a huntsman in training. Russel and Dove both look nervous, edgy even, and aren't doing a particularly good job at hiding it.

All of team CLDD, well short and shaggy blonde Louis, trim and timid Sandy with her curtain of auburn hair swishing at the backs of her knees; and darkly hair Verdus with his spikey lime green hair bouncing with each step, are all giddy, barely restrained excitement. Their short, olive skinned leader, Coklat at least is able to mask his own excitement and present a mostly calm image in imitation of the leaders of the two more higher ranked trainee teams.

At least until they reach the main staff stairwell and the groups footsteps _actually_ start echoing. A sound only punctuated by the less than healthy whirring of Coklats prosthetic right leg as the group descends. Wincing in discomfort and embarrassment isn't exactly a good look for a leader, and Jaune is most certainly _not_ going to turn that bit of judgment back on himself anytime soon. Nope. Taking the stairs twelve levels down isn't exactly a pleasant experience, but being huntsmen and huntresses, or in training to be such no one is breathing particularly heavily.

They reach the ground floor, and Port slows to a halt to consult a map for a moment. Then he presses onwards, leading the group through a veritable warren of hallways, crisscrossed and angled in an almost maze-like fashion. Cleaning closets, security rooms, prep chambers and utility rooms. Eventually they spill out onto a wide hallway with yellow paint lining the top and bottom of the walls. A forklift zips past, barely honking before passing the next intersection along its path. They walk down the wide hallway, being careful to stay within the pedestrian walk denoted by white paint on the floor. Being run over by a forklift would be a mortifying way to die _or_ end up failing out of Beacon thanks to the medical complications. Eventaully Rojoa breaks the silence "Indigo, team Cloud, this is your access route to the main storage to mind. You're closest to the freight docks, which will be to your left if your looking towards the main service hallway." he announces, pointing to a wider hallway across from the main service route from them.

The team and huntress in question nod and turn to head down the indicated hallway. CLDD really is doing an admirable job of keeping their excitement in check by now. Opportunities like this are normally reserved for the more advanced, Group One Combat Class teams, which they aren't, and its a good sign for them to have been able to reign in their emotions to act professional at all.

A good thirty feet later, Rojoa speaks up again, pointing to another hallway across the wide hallway "Mike, Juniper, this is you. Most of the utility hub is directly across from you. The buildings subway access point is opposite the freight docks. If anything goes wrong in either direction, be ready to move to support." Jaune, his team, and his future brother in law turn and walk about halfway down the twenty foot, plain hallway before picking spots of wall to lean or sit against and wait out their assignment.

_-*R-DxD*-_

Lacey is sitting at the outermost edge of Serpent Strike Combat Schools section of bleachers desperately hoping something will finally go right for her today. Mr. Laurent had managed to get his budding combat school two dozen seats, which he had mostly filled with the most recent additions to his student body. Namely, the kids young enough to be training for their first attempt to enroll in a Huntsman Academy, or take a second pass at Initiation if they had they failed their first. The fact that there are enough of those now to actually fill every seat here he had secured is largely thanks to her. Well, mostly. It is also the only reason she is here in the black gi, an adder raised up to strike emblazoned in gold over her heart and on her back – the schools uniform – and not moping about her circumstances in the tiny studio apartment under Club Fahrenheit that Crimm is still letting her stay in.

Winning a tournament will do that for a girl. Not a big enough tournament to put Serpent Strike on the radar of the major Huntsman Academies, but big enough to help the school along that path. It took years of sending multiple promising students to those Academies for a Combat School to even get noticed by the Academies administration. Beyond that, it takes at least a generation or two of contributing big percentages of said Academies incoming freshmen to gain the sort of favor and partnerships with the Academies that say, Pharos or Signal have with Beacon. What a single tournament winner, well, there were Serpents at third, fifth and seventh place as well in the right age group, but gold had been _hers_; did for a Combat School was get teens and pre-teens enrolling in the School. That, Jaundice – Mr. Laurent, his given name isn't one he likes – had explained to her, is where the real money and prestige comes from.

Street toughs looking for an edge only ever pay for single, occasional courses and sessions when they are feeling motivated or like they have spare lien. Grown adults whose jobs take them outside the Kingdoms walls normally sign up for once or twice a week courses that fit their busy, fluctuating schedules. They pay better than the thugs, and cause less trouble; have less of a chance of catching the school up in a scandal as well, but don't tend to bring in any more students either. They are only interested in having a better chance at getting back on the safe side of the Kingdoms walls should the worst happen.

But having enough kids her age or younger enroll in the comprehensive, five class a week - worked around their traditional primary schools schedule of course – regime that he needs to run one group before and one after classes? That, he had explained to her, was well worth letting her keep training at his school, despite her being flat broke, jobless, and unable to pay her tuition to stay in said intensive classes. With both groups. He still jokes that all the kids who dropped out after the first week after her win paid her tuition until the end of next year sometimes. That, however, is just about the only thing that has gone well for her since she had pre-empted her eviction to live in a tiny studio apartment under a nightclub for Faunus fleeing persecution, or, possibly, the legal repercussions of having joined the White Fang.

Nearly half of the businesses looking to hire have 'faunus need not apply' in their help wanted ads. Well, half of the ones she is qualified to try for at least. Maybe a third of her interviews start with the interviewers features shuttering over as soon as they see her second set of ears, and, big as her vole ears are on her head, she cant exactly hide them. Those interviews rarely last more than ten minutes.

So, here she sits, Lacey Fields, rising star of Serpent Strike Combat School, living off of hand-outs and charity. Dodging as many concerned scroll calls from her family as she answers. Sure, they never outright _say _she should give in, come back home, start her last year of highschool and accept that a normal, civilian life is all she will ever have. But they certainly don't make any attempts to hide or gentle that being implied when they ask when she's coming home either.

That said, Beacon doesn't ask for any payment until after you pass Initiation, and more than a few scholarships, full ride's included, are handed out the morning after you get assigned a team. If she throws everything she has into training, by the time next year starts she's sure she'll make it at Beacon, and not have to pay a dime for it.

But right now, Sergeant Johnson from the Valean Auric Commandos is having an exhibition match against Investigator Callahan from the VSPRD. Everyone knows that Investigators and VAC officers are easily the equals of huntsmen and huntresses, many of them being retired from the profession, or Academy drop-outs forged into something different but equal over their careers. The pair of veteran fighters are easily living up to that reputation, twin hatchets rebounding off of the Investigators armored right gauntlet, his hand-cannon taking chunks off the soldiers aura with every exchange.

Above and around the Combat School seats, the bleachers are packed with high-schoolers, Jr. High students and kids in grade school still. Some of them are on their schools boxing, wrestling or fencing teams as an extra curricular. Others go to after class combat schools, but just aren't committed enough to be brought as a _part_ of that school. Still others have parents who are huntsmen or huntresses that are trying to get their kids to take up the life, others still lost friends or family to grimm. They are all here, presumably, to have the lifestyle made to look cool, to be romanticized, or otherwise seem like the _right_ life choice for the kids to pursue. For that spark to be lit in their soul that leads to another person taking the plunge to have their Aura unlocked, to stand up and do their part and help keep humanity alive.

Like Lacey had half a decade ago, much to her parents terrified anger.

Professor Port, an _actual_ member of Beacons staff strides onto the arena, and the officer and soldier, who had seemed to be implacable foes seconds ago, almost seamlessly shift to working together against the portly elder huntsman. The gaggle of kids can all watch the fight, mostly on the massive screen hanging above the arena. But the Combat School students, they are all close enough to pick out form and combat style with their own eyes. To watch weapons mecha-shift and catch glimpses of what might be semblances in action, not just bright flashes. Lacey can barely contain her excitement, watching one of Vales top experts on grimm, and most storied defenders effortlessly handle two men half his age. Avoiding their strikes with sliding half steps and shifts of his weight. Sending them flying or tumbling to the ground with wrist-flicks setting his weapons axe into motion, or twitches of a blunderbuss shot.

At the entrances to the amphitheater, cold, empty-eyed elders and grizzled, scarred huntsman and huntresses lounge, somewhere between bored and expectant. Every now and then one or two of the civilian students make their way to those hard, empty-eyed heroes to stand still while a hand is rested on their shoulder for a span of heartbeats, only to light up some new color for a moment before scampering back to their friends. The first step towards leaving those friends behind, to becoming something _more_ already taken. Once this duel is finished, the VSPRD officers and VAC soldiers will be putting on a mock skirmish. After that, grimm will be brought out out onto the stage, ostensibly to allow the smaller combat schools a chance to get some of their more promising students experience against grimm.

Of course, actually _seeing_ the monsters lurking outside the safety of the walls might convince just a few more people to take on the path of a huntsman or huntress. Mr Laurent had told her if Serpent Strike gets called, she'll be their representative to face one down. Grinning, she loosens Resonant Chord in the black leather sheathe resting across her back. Not that the civilians will see the grimm all that well in the higher, safer, seats. All of the combat school students are nearly on top of the stage. Serpent Strikes students are nearly at ground level. Not so well thought of to be sitting in the folding chairs on the ground with the professional huntsmen and huntresses waiting for the grimm slaying portion of the expo along with the Signal, Pharos and other high profile combat school students, but close.

Living in a tiny studio apartment that she doesn't even own? Not much worse than sharing a dorm with three other students really. Living off of instant ramen, the protein shakes offered free after each combat class and supermarket free samples? May as well be cafeteria food. Not visiting with her family for a year for fear that they might not let her leave to get back to her training? Well, Beacon is a boarding school, she wont see much more of them after she gets in than she is right now anyways. When she passes Initiation, when she actually gets to start her training for her life as a huntress, this will all be worth it. It has to be.

_-*R-DxD*-_

Suriel leans against the wall of the hallway, thoughts wandering freely. For the most part. Given his current situation, he thinks it more than justified that he is dwelling on how the last few months have played out, and how it has accelerated some of his plans, and atrophied others. Cardin, the leader of what was _supposed_ to be his personal cadre of elite warriors is glaring at the wall near the faunus woman who he will either end up being murdered by or fornicating with by the years end. Hopefully it will be the latter. Racism is a flaw with very few constructively useful means for manipulation, and Suriel believes that the faunus woman is correct in her assumption that Cardins bigotry is learned from his father, rather than the boys own experiences.

The elder Winchesters hatred is understandable even without Suriels centuries of life experience. The man had been expecting to see his first child born, and been presented with his human soon-to-be-ex-wives tusked child of infidelity at the tender young age of nineteen. Hatred of an entire race due to the actions of two may not be logical, and the sentiment far from fair or ideal of a sentiment for a man to hold, but understandable. The first and only child of said bitter mans second and final marriage learning a diluted version of that hatred is equally understandable, and even less desirable.

The father could reliably be called upon to commit heinous acts in the name of his hatred if necessary, and would typically do so without remorse. Cardin however, would more likely than not flinch well short of any commands that would do more than further socially stigmatize him for the sake of his own racism. Meaning that, on top of his existing plans to kill and supplant his _bitch_ of a superior Sanvi, a need to fake his own death so that his Huntsman cadre can be brought back to full strength, and the need to see the devils infecting Beacon killed or captured, he had to find a way to either push Cardins bigotry over the edge to something usable, or purge it from the boy.

"Umm, Huntress Roi, not that I'm questioning the extra credit or Beacon staff, but, how is it we are able to be helping out here? This feels more like the sort of mission shadowing we arents supposed to get to do until the end of our next semester, not extra classwork." Dove, the simpering simpleton asks, the fist person in their small guard detail to venture any words since Cardin and Cobalt had ceased their incessant verbal sparring.

The blonde wolf faunus, bushy tail idly swishing back and forth, casts a considering gaze at the stocky brunette swordsman, sea green eyes picking the youth apart as she does so. The younger of the two goes still at her gaze, his own eyes remaining firmly on her face, despite her provocative garb. Granted, her dark denim jacket, crimson tube top, black leather short shorts and knee high combat boots, while revealing more than a few strips of bare flesh and hugging her form pleasantly evoke more of a sense of danger than eroticism when combined with her aggressive demeanor and a body more tone muscles than soft curves.

The fact that she has a lance resting across her lap, and looks ready to spring into violent action while sitting cross-legged in the middle of the hallway certainly helps the image. "Just Cobalt, please. And you kids are able to tag along to save your grades because of a weird mix of insurance laws. The stadium is covered for any event involving live grimm as long as the right ratio for huntsman or huntresses to grimm is reached for the security detail. Trainees and apprentice hunters are covered just like civilians as far as the corporations are concerned. The newer laws from after the Academy system was started cover the Academy for any field exercise or class so long as no trainee teams are left without a professional minder."

Russel hums, left hand idly toying with one of his blades, right scratching his chin. "So, a legal gray area is the only reason we won't flunk out of the advanced group for our year. Great." Curse that damn interloping fallen for not only recognizing the potential Inquisitor that had been sitting under Suriels nose for months now. And curse Rojoa a second time for starting passively training and subverting the youth out from under his nose.

Cobalt nods, her ear-like, spikey and messy side ponytails bobbing from the energy behind the motion as she replies "A legal gray area that every headmaster from all four major Academies have quietly kept that way since it became clear the Academies were here to stay. It's a useful gray area." Her smirk turns just a touch predatory "Giving the four of you the wonderful opportunity to waste an evening in a plain concrete hallway instead of studying for the rest of your finals like you should be."

Suriel tunes out the asinine banter, having the information he needs. The rest of his flunkies can worry about their scholastic futures and hormones all they want, he has no current need of them. Suriel fears the coming Friday for an entirely different reason. Friday will be his monthly review. The itch of his second set of wings once again driving him half mad as they press through his skin, even hidden by magic and the illusion disguising him, he can feel their press. Wings that he, a mere Warrior of the Myriad is forbidden to possess.

Sanvi would see them, of course. She would chastise him for aspiring above his rank, and present him with the same strip of leather to bite down on she does every month while she retrieves her pliers. His budding, second set of wings will, once again, by ripped from his back, the gaping wound cauterized shut with a white-hot length of iron. Then, once his breathing normalizes – a short time with how rote this ritual torture has become – she will chastise him for several other, false, breaches of conduct to be added to his service record. He could just become her sycophant, another spineless lickspittle dancing to her will and doing her bidding even after being promoted above her station.

Wallowing in his rage and hatred, he allows his mind to wander. The first time she had found budding wings beyond the pair he had been born with, half a millennia gone now, he hadn't known her intent. At the tender young age of twenty, he didn't know the politics of the Myriad. Barely knew a thing of the world outside their city of EbonHold. Had not yet inserted himself into the flow of gossip and secret trading of his race beyond that of his childhood friends. He had honestly believed her honeyed words as the vestigial limbs were rent from his back. The second time she had maimed him and stymied his growth, he knew the rumors, but thought it was the norm, how all of the officers of the Myriad behaved. A needed check on the covetous and ambitious nature of their proud race.

For a time, every decade or so the process would repeat, and still he remained ignorant, and became increasingly defiant. By the time his second set of wings being torn from his flesh had become an annual occurrence, he knew the truth of his situation, his personal hell. He had watched her break two other Fallen under her command by them. Seen the prideful, commanding warriors with centuries of experience beyond his meager two hundred years worthy of looking up to and emulating first try to cover up a series of messy mental breakdowns. Then watched as they stopped caring whom in Sanvis squad saw them. And finally, borne witness to them devolving to mindless, unthinking sycophancy.

Suriel had more pride, a more powerful of a sense of self-worth and too great of goals to allow that to be his fate. To come crawling back to a bitter, spiteful, shortsighted simpleton for orders. Even once they had six, or even eight wings, the fools came crawling back, looking for praise and asking for orders. Sanvi, despite her malice and desires, he had eventually learned, was one of the original members of the Myriad who left Earth for Remnant with Lord Dummah. She grew her second set of wings a millennia after that momentous day. Over the many millennia after her second set of wings had fully formed, she hadn't felt so much as a bump or an itch beyond the outer pair of wings. So she had sought other means to gain power and influence. Breaking her subordinates so completely that even once they outstripped her own power by orders of magnitude they answered to her.

He hadn't realized that she used the same strip of leather for each subordinate until well after his maimings had become a monthly ordeal just over a century ago. She had tittered out her usual, empty-headed, superior laugh when he bit his clean in half after his first new wing had been fully torn out. Joked how he was one of a dozen to go through two leather bits, before presenting him with a new one to bite into as she finished her task. Suriel is ashamed to admit that, until Arc revealed himself, he had been close to breaking. The knowledge that he would have four wings in under a year, perhaps six or even eight by the decades end were he to escape his sadistic, tyrannical superiors grasp completely and ambition will only carry a man so far, after all.

That said, he knows that Sanvi either had not believed or passed on his reports of devils living and acting openly in Vale. She is too much of a coward to risk her own meager standing and direct influence to be the bearer of such disastrous news. Lord Dummah is close mouthed on his plans for Remnant, but Sanvi, at some point, had decided that his plans involve remaining well and truly clear of the Three Way War, or its victor should it have ended in the millennia since the Myraid came here. Surely, they would have sent forces back along the gateway that brought them here since if Dummah did not want to remain separate from that quagmire, she had reasoned to him and her other subordinates and servants over the years.

Suriel pulls his-Sky's, actually, scroll half out of his pocket to check the time. Soon, the penultimate step of the plan he had formulated the day after Cardin had reported bumping into a devil at the beginning of Beacons initiation ceremony will begin. One of his Peers, Atheed, the only other Fallen in Vale anywhere close to growing his second set of wings had been personally slighted by one Peter Port over a decade ago. Half of his mortal followers had been killed or arrested in the fight, and the older Fallen had a deep, blinding hatred for the old man. Atheed is also Sanvis current favorite. When Arc kills him before she can have him promoted, she is certain to act directly against him. A fight she will lose. Badly. Then, and only then, will he finally be able to seize that which he deserves and desires.

Whats one more peer dead compared to finally realizing the smallest of his goals and dreams? With how long delayed his ascension to power has been, by the time his personal cadre is finished with their training, he wont just be the man who revealed the presence of devils on Remnant to Lord Dummah, he will be the one who purged their taint from the world. Clearing the way for Lord Dummahs designs on the world he found, that he will be the sole god of, should the Myriad serve well and faithfully, Suriel thinks. He will meet his master soon, for this, and then, he will _know_.

_-*R-DxD*-_

Jaune shifts from his place leaning against the wall when his scroll starts buzzing in his pocket. He half-skims the angry, well, angry for Ruby anyways, rant and looks over the trio of blueprints she had sent him. "Mind sharing with the class, Jaune?" Pyrrha asks. He glances over to where the girls of team JNPR had been idly chattering to see both of them, as well as Ren, looking at him curiously.

He shrugs "The three of you know that Ruby has been helping me work out something for a ranged weapon, right?" The three of them nod, Ren shifting out of his meditative pose to sit leaning against the wall on the opposite side of Nora from Pyrrha. "Well, she just sent me the finalized blueprints for the three ideas we've been working on."

Mike, leaning on the wall opposite him finally takes an interest in the conversation. "Mind telling me what it is your adding to your arsenal?" A posture hinting at mild curiosity and a gentle disposition seems out of place on a man with the build of a heavyweight boxer, but Jaunes more or less grown used to it since Aurora started bringing him to holidays and family gatherings years ago.

Jaune looks at the three blueprints again. The smallest option, reminds him of a slimmer Ember Celica, but, with his left hand occupied with a shield he would only be able to wear one on his right wrist, and would need to fumble through reloads frequently. The largest, which had been mostly Rubys brain-child was a rather ridiculous backpack and over-the-shoulder anti-material rifle combination. He chuckles at it, and how frequently the prodigy admits to going overboard with Crescent Rose and moves on to the one most in line with what he had had in mind when he first approached Ruby for help with this project.

An elongated gauntlet segmented at the wrist, but otherwise in the same style as the rest of his armor, with its tip ending just past where his elbow would be. The outside edge possessing a raised peak that a blade could easily be affixed to, and the inside clear and mostly smooth, making an ideal space to affix additional gear or weapons too. The top of the piece of armor is far bulkier than most would expect, as that is where the dart launchers are housed. A quartet of raised ridges extends back from just behind the wrist to the elbow in a pattern that vaguely resembles a tilled field. The central ridges will line up more or less with his middle and third fingers, while the outer pair are just to the outside of where his pinky and index finger will be in the gauntlet. He tosses his scroll to the professional huntsman, who languidly reaches out to snap it from the air with his right hand, angling the screen towards his face as he pulls his arm back towards his body.

"Dart launcher worked into a gauntlet." Jaune explains, not really having much of a clue how Ruby had managed to come up with a system that will allow him to have a dozen darts loaded into magazines _above_ the linear accelerators that will fire them, but the prodigy weapons fanatic had managed just that. "Dust tipped and infused to pack enough punch to be worth using." She'd also worked a ring into the base of the gauntlets index finger for fire control that he could use entirely with his thumb, and the lightning dust battery will slot into the underside of the piece of armor near his elbow where the chances of the power source taking any damage is negligible on top of the rest of the features she had crammed into it for him. All told, it would be an impressive weapon, even more so after he adds his own runic magic to the darts. Jaune's looking into gourmet bakeries to buy some cookies for his friend as a thank you gift on top of plotting out a way to pay her for what she insisted remain a favor between friends, she really went above and beyond in helping him out with this.

Mike quirks an eyebrow, than tosses the scroll back at Jaune. "Darts, though? Not much for range, unless you plan to have them made more from gravity dust than metal. As it is I don't think you'll be hitting anything further than across a street or a small room room reliably. Powstanie and Uderzak" He motions to the pair of flanged maces hanging from his belt "have enough chain inside the hilts that I can get the heads to the far side of a city block in a pinch."

"Ruby and I have plans for getting around that. We were gonna meet up after classes today to make some final tweaks to the loadout and design then get started on construction." Jaune scratches at the back of his head awkwardly. "She, kinda thinks that my team and I taking this extra credit work is my way of blowing her off."

That earns a sigh from Ren "It's simple academic responsibility. We let our grades slip, and-" The quintet of huntsmen and huntresses go silent moments after Ren cuts himself off. Gunfire. Michael is the first to react, twinned maces drawn from the thick belt they had been hanging from, olive drab green greatcoat flaring out capelike behind him as he strides down the hallway.

He pokes his head out into the main hallway, only to yank it back as a handful of bullets ricochet off the unpainted concrete. "Looks like a bunch of thugs, leaders some sort of bird faunus in a suit. Probably after whatever they can get from the supply rooms. Lets go."

Jaune and his team spring into action, weapons being drawn as they jog down the long hallway to confront the unexpected threat. They round the corner to find team CLDD and their professional overseer already brawling with a dozen or so street thugs. Tall, short, fat or fit, all of them are wearing clothes that are at least a little dirty or tattered, the only thing unifying the rabble being a vibrant scrap of purple and gold cloth tied to their bodies seemingly at random. Lois, tan cargo shorts and pale blue tank-top splattered with blood despite the fact that his naginata is bouncing off the flesh of the thugs is doing his best to support Indigo, their professional minder, as she does her best to fend off the gang-bangers apparent leader, a gap in her shield that is a perfect inverse of the tonfa she is trying to beat the apparent faunus leader back with.

Jaune, and his team, know better. They can all feel the influx of magical energy gathering around the thuggish looking leader. All four of them readily recognizing the sunset hued bearded axe in the suit clad, crimson eyed mans hand as one of pure light, not a hard-light construct stolen or bought hot, like the rest of their group likely assume it is. "We're only here for Port! Let us have our revenge and none of you need to die today!" the sharply dressed, fallen angel roars, his buzz cut and scarred, cleanly shaven face making him look more thuggish than his followers despite his choice of clothes. Michael responds with a roaring charge into the fray, the purple gravity dust crystals in his mace's heads flaring with every blow, throwing unconscious criminals back.

If a big guy like Mike charging them down isn't enough to break the aura enhanced thugs resolve, Jaune had figured him and Ren backing his soon to be brother-in-law up would do it. The criminals eclectic mix of knives, pipes, crow bars, bats and handguns is beyond a terrible match-up for the caliber of weapon that huntsmen and huntresses – in training or otherwise – bring to the table, after all. The disparity in skill and fitness only compounding that fact.

As the pair of team JNPRs men make their presence known, passing a nervous looking Coklat who is kneeling over Verdus and doing his best to dress a gaping wound in the taller teens leg, the familiar crack of Milós rifle form and the bass whumping of Magnhilds grenade launcher form begin sounding off behind them. The gang of criminals shift back. "Reg, stop fretting and help clear the tugs out. I'll be fine." The downed member of team CLDD gripes up at his leader, reminding Jaune that his fellow leader, understandably, dislikes his first name. And the thugs fall back

A stray after-thought realizing that of the other young mans given and family names – Coklat Regum – Reg is the only readily available way to call him by barring the sort of story a team so recently reformed from others ashes isn't likely to have. At least that isn't in some way shape or form worse or more embarrassing than what his parents had saddled him with. A crowbar bouncing off of his aura and skull brings Jaunes focus back to the battle at hand.

Jaune catches a follow-up pipe swing on his shield, twisting his left arm around so that he can wrench the improvised melee weapon from its wielders hand, then knocks the thug out with a cross-punch from his right. To either side of him Ren and Mike are flowing through the crowd of criminals, though Ren is more dodging around and flipping over the attacks aimed at him than the older huntsman, who is catching nearly half of the attempts to harm him on his vambraces. Still, that the larger and bulkier huntsman is even approaching the lithe and quick Lie Rens mobility is impressive enough on its own.

With a banshee wail, Cobalt leads team CRDL into the melee, Rhongomynyad twirling over her head in its lance form until she scythes it down into one of the thugs shoulders with a sickening, squelching pop on the heals of a shattering flare of maroon light. The criminals are pushed further back as the final student team joins the melee.

Cardin, Dove and Russel are hot on the professional huntress' heels. They probably would have turned the tide of the skirmish right there, if another dozen thugs hadn't rushed through the wispy clouds of Nora's recently crafted tear-gas grenades intent on helping out their flagging friends. Jaune lets an almost impressive hit from a metal baseball bat send him into a spin, intending to return the hit with interest. Halfway thorugh the maneuver he is presented with the sight of Suriel smugly smirking at the fight in front of him. The disguised fallen angel is making a very lazy attempt at helping the rest of the law abiding citizens next to Louis, the amulet allowing him to impersonate the now long-dead Sky having bounced out from under his shirt at some point.

The fallen angel leading the thugs chooses this moment to throw his right hand back, dispelling the light axe he had been holding as he does so, shifting his feet perpendicular to the service hallways walls as he raises his left fist in the general direction of the student and professional hunters. The open palm splays open as the gathering magic surrounding the fallen reaches a crescendo. With a blinding flash, power lines of varying thicknesses and ages tear free from the walls ceilings and floors. Wire insulation melting as often as it it incinerates or atomizes to lay bare the varied aluminum, gold silver and copper wires feeding one of Vales most storied venues in a chaotic blend capable of making even the most seasoned of electricians refuse contract work for the building and only offer the phrase 'grandfather clause' for a reason.

Not that Jaune, or any other members of the group working to fend off the angry criminals recognize much past wiring tearing free from concrete, and power flickering as alternate intake sources and emergency generators follow their programming and do their best to keep the massive structure running. Blinding light followed by the immediate area around them dropping into powerless darkness is all any of them can truly make out at first. For a few moments, jagged arcs of electricity arc from twitching, writhing, burning cords snapping towards the fallen angel until the buildings breakers, fuses and emergency systems cut power to the stretch of hallway the skirmish has frozen in.

The last dregs of electricity flow into the hostile fallen angels form, and, smirking, opens the fist his left hand had been clenched into as widely as he can as he drops his right arm to hang loosely at his side. Dozens of orbs of electricity spring from the open palm, ricocheting off of each other, or exploding into insane spider-webs of lightning bolts when they strike anything else. The consecutive, violent, loud and blinding explosions spill everyone in the access corridor to their feet. Probably breaking more than a few auras and shorting out most of the surveillance equipment.

Not that Jaune can discern any of that as a fact, all he can see is a blinding white nothingness, and the only sound he can discern is a high-pitched and painful tonal screech. He shakes his head, pinches his eyes shut and works a burst of, what he hopes, is healing magic, through his body. Looking up, he can see a confused looking fallen angel, unarmed and rooted in place; and Nora Valkyrie, pink arcs of lightning skittering across her body, eyes all but glowing with the same energy.

Magnhild shifts, and with a crack and a shout, Nora closes the distance between herself and the fallen angel who had thought he could end the growing battle in a single fell swing on the wings of an explosion. Stunned, the fallen angel stays rooted in place at the sight of a girl who was _stronger_ after receiving the brunt of his attack, instead of laid low. Flowing with instinct and muscle memory, Noras body shifts her body mid-air so that her warhammer would land perfectly to knock out any aura-enhanced fighter with a swift painless blow to the head.

Magnhild craters the concrete wall behind the space Atheeds head had occupied with a deafening crack. The fallen angels corpse crumples to the ground, ending in a mangled wreck where a neck had once existed.

Seconds later, Noras weapon clatters to the concrete as the chipper girl shifts from blankly staring at the patch of wall painted with red tinged grayish pink strands of viscera, accented with shards of white and dark hairs. Idly, Jaune notices both Dove and Coklat sliding down the walls to rest bonelessly on the ground, manic lightshows of shattered auras skittering across their bodies, chests rising and falling in the gentle rhythm of unconsciousness.

Jaune, along with the rest of the students and professionals that had been fighting off the unexpected assualt are all in the process of pushing themselves back to their feet and checking themselves over for injury as well as how much of their aura is left, as a quartet of huntsmen and VSPRD squad sprint past them. A handful of the reinforcements stop to start cuffing the still downed criminals, the rest rushing ahead, probably hoping to catch more members of whatever gang had been manipulated into this assault, or, more likely, deemed an acceptable sacrifice. Jaune spares a glance for Suriel, doing his best to keep his expression as he makes his way over to where Ren had intercepted his partner and best friends panicky backwards crawl away from the corpse she had just created.

Jaune knows that Ren is murmuring, something, into Noras ear but cant hear it as Rojoas crisp, clear and confident voice fills the otherwise eerily silent hallway. "I need a Police Van, and a trauma team to the freight entrance as soon as possible. We have two students unconscious and likely badly concussed, a third with an open leg wound and a fourth..." their TA trails off, searching for words, then continues "A fourth who did her kingdom a great service today, and will need someone to talk to to come to terms with that."

"Great service?" Jaune asks Rojoa as he ambles over to the one, probably, responsible for this mission disguised as an extra credit opportunity.

The TA nods. "Sal Crest. Led a splinter group of the Branwen Tribe down to Vale twenty years ago. Then led the bandits into the city when the grimm nearly wiped his people out. One of the bloodiest, most heavy-handed street gangs Vale has seen in generations. What your teammate did is probably going to lead to the end of that gang before the month is over." Rojoa glances first to where the trio of professional hunters that had been minding the trainees were helping to cuff the still mostly down and dazed criminals. Then over to where Coklat and Verdus are being fussed over by their healthy teammates, and finally to where Cardin and Russel are doing the same for Dove, 'Sky' hovering nearby doing his best to look worried, but barely managing indifference. "I know Nora needs support right now, but, with you being the only team leader not out cold or with a wounded teammate to worry about..."

Jaune looks over to where Pyrrha had joined Ren in trying to comfort Nora, gently coaxing her away from the puddle of vomit on the concrete next to her, the typically chipper girls partner still half hugging her, half rubbing her back. "I didn't see everything, but I can fill you in on what I did see." He answers, knowing full well that this is as much part of being a leader as calling the shots in battle or keeping up a solid training regimen. If he cooperates, he can keep it quick, and get to where he _wants_ to be right now quicker.

* * *

I had planned to have one morse scene in this chapter, but it just didnt seem right after the last one finished, so it'll end up at the start of chapter 20. Things are gonna get more hectic pretty quickly as we move into Volume 2 RWBY territory, so I hope all of you are ready for a wild ride!

Love it? Hate it? Forgot to grab your gun and body armor before leaving home and have an awkward injury and weird illness now? Drop a review, I love those things!


	20. Chapter 20: A Breath in the Calm

As it turns out, getting used to being back on ten hour shifts, instead of 'Rona Madness 8's takes time. Also, the middle bit of this chapter whooped my ass. Still gunning to get back to two updates a month, just gotta re-acclimate. This is the last interim chapter between seasons/volumes, so that should help keep the updates snappy as well. Cant thank everyone giving me reviews, follows and favs enough.

As usual, I don't own RWBY or Highschool DxD; and make a single penny off of this. Just doin' it 'cause I love to tell stories, and enjoy the feedback and reactions of all you crazy gits following me on this journey.

* * *

Headmaster Ozpin sits, as patiently as is possible, in his office waiting for Rojoa and Phanuel to return from what was supposed to be a simple information gathering exercise. That they are hours late is no real surprise, well, it hadn't been after the initial report of an attack on the recruitment expo had crossed his desk. Three students injured, and another scheduled for half a dozen visits with one of the staff psychotherapists. At first he had been glad that none of the next generations unknowing soldiers in the secret war against Salem had been lost preemptively. None of his tools irreparably broken before they had been finished and used. Then, the callousness of those thoughts had struck him, and he had thrown himself into the task of crafting teams from the students who had been injured during last years second semester, had convalesced and will be returning to repeat the second semester of the year that had been cut short by their injury.

These recombinant teams, while not as close-knit emotionally as the ones that had endured initiation together, are almost always more effective of a fighting force, and less prone to suffering casualties and fatalities. Part of that is likely the caution learned after suffering a grievous injury, and another part the lesson in humility and reality check of being made to repeat part of the year they had finished _before_ suffering the wound that had laid them low. Usually the work of matching personality, talent and weapons into neat groups of four, placing them in available dorm rooms and slotting them into class schedules takes the entirety of the gap between semesters. Barring a night like tonight, where Ozpin catches himself thinking of huntsmen and huntresses as tools or pieces on a game board, not as human beings with lives and goals and dreams, fears and families, living creatures without whom the world is a lesser, emptier place.

He had sent Glynda home hours ago. Whether he locks himself in his office and sleeps in the cot tucked away in one of the cabinets once his task is finished, or goes home to sleep without setting an alarm clock, she will need to be fresh to pick up his slack come morning. However, like every other time this has happened over his too long life, he will not allow himself to rest until he has completed his self-assigned penance for his silent transgression. By the time he has finished, read through psychological profiles, gazed at the smiling, eager faces as he finished the new teams, he cannot think of them as anything but the children and heroes in the making that they are.

He is halfway through the new Sophomore teams, still rebuilding his momentum and trying to shed the heavy emotions that always beset him after sending the letters to the students that did not fit well into any teams, who would have to re-take Initiation next year, instead of being placed on a team in a few weeks time when the door to his office swings open. Phanuel and Rojoa stride in just in time to save him from the looming dread of the letters that he will be sending to the Sophomores, Juniors, and Seniors that won't make the cut. Telling them, with block print and cold words, that the dream has come to an end. But he will feel it when that time comes, nonetheless. "Sky Lark is dead." Rojoa coldly announces as soon as the door clicks shut behind the duo.

Ozpin pauses, saves his work, then closes his scroll to look up at the pair of fallen angels. "The report I was sent indicated that we did not suffer any fatalities, Rojoa."

The fallen angel nods, continuing forward and claiming one of the two seats in front of Ozpins desk before replying "Oh, this probably happened weeks ago. The fallen angel impersonating him let the amulet fall out of his shirt during the fighting."

Before Ozpin can ask for clarification, Phanuel, still in the guise of Peter Port, albeit a touch disheveled from his spar earlier in the night, takes up the explanation as he strolls to a halt next to his subordinate. "One of the rarer, more esoteric items Fallen have at our disposal. Put a lock of hair taken from the individual you wish to copy in one of the hollows worked into the amulet while the target still lives, a few drops of blood from the victims fresh corpse in the other, and so long as you wear it your flesh will be as theirs. A brutal tool, expensive to craft and painful to put on or take off. But so long as no one recognizes the amulet, and its wearer knows the one they are replacing well enough to properly impersonate the victim, the deception is nearly flawless."

Ozpin pinches the bridge of his nose "And, should the impostor be killed while the amulet is still around their neck?" Had the mystery fallen angel chose another means for infiltration he would likely prefer capture and imprisonment as a means to deal with them. However, with one of his students killed, for nebulously nefarious reasons, he is feeling less than forgiving.

Rojoa shrugs "If the amulet is still around fake Skys neck, and we shatter it after the corpse is cold, Sky's parents get a body to bury that looks just like their dead son. But I expect the devils of team Juniper to take care of the killing for us. Our infiltrator has been fairly single-minded in his pursuit of them."

Ozpin fixes Rojoa, who is innocently blank-faced and calm despite the nearly constant revelations that the fallen angel has been unleashing since entering the room. "You mean Mr. Arc?"

Phanuel, thankfully foregoing Professor Ports more eccentric mannerisms despite still holding to his rather ridiculous appearance answers the prompt "No, at some point between the bringing of our quiet inquiry as to the presence of devils at Beacon, as well as fallen angels not falling under my care and command, Mister Ren has become a rather impressive mage." Ozpin knows his mask of calm must have slipped, as Phanuel holds up a placating hand. "Of the underworld variety, not the sort of magic that was once native to Remnant, Ozma. On top of that, Miss Valkyrie was apparently some manner of dormant demigod and Miss Nikos possess the first sacred gear worthy of noting to be seen on Remnant for centuries. And all of them are now devils, not humans."

Ozpin can't help it. He drops his face into his palms, elbows firmly planted on his expansive faux clockwork desk to hold his head aloft. "Is there anything else we have been in the dark about that you two have to reveal to me tonight?"

Wearing a grin entirely too wide for someone revealing that they are, apparently, catastrophically uninformed on supernatural matters taking place on their homeworld, Rojoa chirps "Like how Jaunes entire family are all normal humans, not devils like him, or that Atheed Hemlock was actually a Fallen Angel, and whoever is impersonating Sky, along with the rest of team Cardinal actively fought against him and his gang? Well, they were sort of phoning it in, but..."

Phanuel rests a hand on Rojoas shoulder and shoots an admonishing look at his subordinate, before a swirling heat haze melts his illusion away. "The official report surmises that Atheed did not know of Miss Valkyries semblance, was blindsided by it and as such was slain. I believe that he did not posses one, as you and I have never attempted to unlock the semblance of a fallen angel. A few simple spells are more than enough to mimic the effects after all." Half a foot higher now, and toned rather than overweight in a suit cut to accentuate his figure rather than nearly rip open from it, Phanuel at least looks serious rather than comical as he offers a supremely unhelpful addition to his subordinates report.

"I managed to sneak a blood sample, but, between the machine oil facilitating Maginhilds mechashifting, and the grime on the wall I wouldn't hold my breath for a definitive answer as to whether or not there was anything in his system that we would know to look for that the police wouldn't." Rojoa adds.

"So, we know next to nothing aside from the fact that at least two factions are currently using Vale, and more worryingly Beacon as a battlefield, and doing their best to keep it under wraps." Ozpin summarizes grimly. One of the lights in his offices vaulted ceiling flickers as both of the fallen angels in his office do their best to fight back expressions of worried displeasure. "Phanuel, my old friend, I know that you and yours fled to Remnant to escape a terrible war, but we _need_ more information. Mister Arc is too young to be more well informed than his superiors would need him to be. And, whomever arranged to kill and replace poor Sky is likewise the same, or he would not find a student of seventeen and his peers enough of a challenge for things to have gone on for as long as they have, or escalate as direly. I would not even consider asking what I am of you if-"

"It will take time, Ozma. I don't even know if any of the friends and allies I left behind are still alive, let alone if they will be willing to speak with a coward and traitor, as they will rightfully call me. But I will ask, once I have established a line of communication." Phanuel raises his hand off of Rojoas shoulder to forestall any further inquiry or comment from the headmaster. "That is all I can offer to do right now, old friend."

Rojoa looks between the two far older individuals, clearly more than a little perplexed at how calm they are remaining. "Seriously, neither of you are questioning how three fourths of one team became devils without us noticing, along with another student being murdered and replaced by, most likely, the fallen angel that had been giving the murdered students team their orders?"

"I suspect that they are only training or using their powers on the desecrated ground out in the Emerald Forest, so we had no opportunity to notice before tonight. As to the fallen angel infiltrator... it rather paints the small prank war this years freshman class had at the years start in a darker light, doesn't it?" Ozpin replies calmly, coldly wondering how many of the seemingly harmless jokes pointed at Jaune and his team had actually been attempts on one of his students lives.

Rojoa winces, either at the thought of _more_ students being killed in the the supposed safety of Beacons grounds, or having missed the rather obvious explanations for the questions that the fallen angel had asked moments ago. "We could put some cameras in team Junipers dorm room. That could get us at least one concrete answer."

Phanuel levels a rather stern look on his subordinate. "Oh, yes, put a hidden camera in the dorm room used by four hormonal teenagers, who are even _more_ acutely aware of the fact that they are likely to die any day than is normal for huntsmen or huntresses in training. Who are also _seventeen_ I can't possibly imagine that backfiring on us at all."

"Nevermind that both sets of partners are the front-runners for the faculties betting pool on which students will end up married or with children together. Those four _certainly_ aren't likely to turn your surveillance footage into child pornography, Rojoa." Ozpin dryly adds. The fallen angel, at least, has the decency to blush at the light-hearted, teasing rebukes.

"I still think Arc will find a way to make it work with Schnee." Phanuel interjects.

Ozpin waves his incorrigible ally off. "I tolerate the betting pools among my staff for the same reason I tolerate pranks and food fights and all the other childish mischief that the students get up to. Without the levity the weight of what we do here would crush us all. I do not need my face rubbed in it." As the pair of fallen angels move to leave his office at his silent dismissal, Ozpin mentally prepares himself for his next meeting. Qrow always does try to worm out of doing anything related to his sister at Ozpins request, but, with Atheed being dead, there is information Ozpin needs. With Ravens only potential contact in Vale save her former teammates dead, he needs to know whether or not a new emissary of the Branwen Tribe will be coming to Vale. Atheeds break from the tribe had been a rather flimsy, transparent excuse, but Ravens predecessor had never been a particularly intelligent bandit.

_-*R-DxD*-_

"Um, Prez, this is just a random forest. You said we were going to meet up with Jaunes peerage." Issei dumbly observes as he glances around the darkish clearing. The six of them are still standing on the odd stone platform they had arrived on. He can vaguely make out, something, carved deeply into the stone, and slams his elbow into an even weirder stone plinth sticking up from its edge behind him. "Ow! What the heck is that stupid thing there for!"

Smiling lightly, Rias steps off of the platform into the weirdly safe feeling yet ominous clearing, dark with the late sunrise of a dense forest in the shadow of a cliff face. "Because, to keep up the cover Jaune came up with for us to be able to visit has me as Vacuan nobility, and you are my entourage. People would ask questions if it didn't at least _look_ like we got here by airship."

"And simpler transportation circles are always best. So, we use the natural link between the Underworld and Remnant on the outskirts of Sairoargs families holdings to get to Jaunes home summoning circle here. As soon as Jaune and his peerage know we're here..." Akeno trails off as they all feel the familiar pull of a mass transportation circle flaring to life beneath them. In a flash of light, the forest is gone and they find themselves in what looks like a disused supply room.

Jaune and his peerage are waiting for their guests, dressed as causally as the Gremory peerage are, blue jeans and t-shirts, slacks, skirts and blouses to each teens taste. Well, causally aside from the fact that all four of them are freaking _armed_ like its normal. "Umm, if airship docks are anything like airports, are you guys supposed to have your weapons with you?" Issei cant help but ask as his friends spread out from the tight knot they had still been standing in when summoned to wherever they all are now.

"Hello to you to." Jaune quips. "And, yea, since we aren't on the secure side of the TSA terminal, we can still have our weapons on us, not in secure cases." He waves for the recently arrived devils to follow him as he turns to leave the room, his peerage and team falling into step without any prompting as he does so. "Lets get going, don't want security to have to ask why nearly a dozen teenagers are gathered in a random abandoned storage room."

"So, did you have anything in particular planned for us to do, Jaune?" Akeno asks as the gaggle of teens fall in behind the local king.

Jaune shrugs, before replying "Well, I figured we could walk to Beacons bullhead docks, let you see some of the Kingdom, give you guys a tour of Beacon and figure it out from there."

Smiling as they step into the bustling airship docks, Rias adds "I don't think we'll need to actually move here, now that my engagement to Riser has been called off, but it would be nice to know what my first choice for a bolt hole is like, if your offer still stands, Jaune." The walls are mostly floor to ceiling windows broken up by forest green fluted columns to their right. The sky, now that he can see it clearly, is deeply overcast, its probably going to storm before long, and the airship dock is more illuminated by the lights affixed to the columns than any light filtering in. To their left, as the group of devils work their way towards the exit, the walls are at least painted to resemble light granite tiles where they aren't broken up by what look like video pay phone booths, restaurants, convenience stores, pharmacies and gift shops that you'd expect to see in an airport.

The blonde nods "Of course it does. Though, I'm kinda curious about how house Phenex is taking having what would have been the political power-play of the century pulled out from under their feet." Rias and Nora make their way over to greet Akeno, Koneko and Asia as they walk, while Ren drifts over to mumble something to Kiba.

Rias shrugs "Lord Phenex is running damage control along with Ruval. The rest of the Clan have been keeping their heads down. Sirzechs released a recording of our mock rating game along with Isseis duel with Riser when he announced the engagement being called off. With how Riser carried himself in both of those, no one really asked for much more of a reason for the engagement being broken off." The vaulted ceiling seems high enough to fit what would be three entire stories of a normal store or house. It seems a bit ridiculous, but since Issei doesn't have a clue how airships are different from planes, there might be a good reason. Or the kingdom is just showing off, could go either way. The floor is either some fancy stone tile he doesn't recognize, or that polished stuff just about every grocery and department store he's ever been in uses. Either way, its the sort of aggressively neutral beige that doesn't really clash with anything or stand out, and is as shining and clean as the rest of the airship dock he's seen so far.

The crowd flows around them as the gaggle of teens step through one of the airship docks main entrances into the city proper. Kids, adults and old timers alike shifting to give the devils a wide berth as soon as they spot the weapons. Which is a shame, because some of the girls look pretty hot, but none get close enough for him to get a good eyefull. Some of the people have animal ears, or tails, or horns, and Issei really wants to ask about that. But asking in public wouldn't exactly help them blend in, since no one else seems to be commenting on it or reacting. Well, some people glare at the ones with animal traits, but they also have the same pinched look that Issei knows from the sort of dumb-asses who spit gaijin at people who don't quite blend in like its a bad thing. Personally he thinks someone from somewhere else is just that, and assumes people not okay with that just need their heads pulled from their asses and ignores them.

Nearly everyone is dressed brightly and decked out with an excessive amount accessories, though, the other armed people scattered throughout Saturdays morning shopper crowd take it to the next level. They also pass closer to the group of devils, but still give them a respectable amount of space. "Riser is doing everything he can to hold his peerage together. Losing pieces left right and center." Issei adds, trying to do his best to not look like a slack jawed tourist, and stay in the conversation while drinking in the sites, female and otherwise, of being on _another freaking world_ as best he can.

Koneko shoots him a flat, unamused _look _that really doesn't belong on the face resting above her petite, cute, pale blue sundress clad form. Seriously, there should be laws against something that harmless looking being able to pull an 'I'll beat you to death with your own arm' look so effortlessly. "Most trustworthy sources say he's down a rook, a knight and two pawns at the worst. Its a setback, not the end of his career in the Rating Game circuit."

"Yea, the jerk lost some of his cronies after blatantly insinuating he might let some of them die so he could take some of Rias' out of spite. I'm not surprised at all. He deserves it." Issei shoots back, the group slowing to a halt as they notice one by one that Akeno had stopped to look into one of the shop front windows the rest of them had walked past. The bell hooked up to the front door jingles just loud enough for them to hear it outside, but no one leaves the shop either. "I do kinda wish I could remember the end of that first fight though."

"Your face looked like ground beef, and you probably had more bones broken than whole. Are you sure you want to remember what left you like that?" Pyrrha interjects, leaning forward to look past Jaune and at Issei, concern clear on her face. She is standing _just_ inside his personal space. Not quite intruding, but definitely closer than you'd expect for someone who's just a friend or teammate.

Nora leans back to look past Ren and at the Gremory pawn "Don't forget having more burnt skin than healthy and severe blood-loss to boot!" she's even closer to Ren than Pyrrha is Jaune, the hand not waving expressively as she nearly shouts her addition twitching towards her partners, but not committing.

Issei ignores the second quip, and looks at the shop Akeno had stopped at, which looks to be selling weapons and maintenance tools for combat gear. Follows Akenos's gaze to a thick bullwhip that looks like it has a hollowed out handle and shudders as the shops door swings open. "Hey, we ended up winning in the end, and, painful or not I'd probably take more away from the fight if I remembered it all. He may have damn near beat me to death, but I'm still here, and Riser didn't get what he wanted in the end." A new voice rather loudly clears its throat, and the entire group of them turn to see the newcomer waiting patiently in the doorway they are blocking off.

A burly man with what look like ram horns sprouting from the sides of his head grins at Issei, having finally been noticed and interjects "Any one you walk away from is a good one, right pal?" with a gravelly voice. Issei grinningly bumps the offered ham hock of a fist as the tall, tanned guy who had been patiently waiting for them to move out of his way, which they just had, strides through the gap the gathered devils had formed for him. Issei does his best to act cool about the fact that the hulking brute of a man has a warhammer with a head almost as big as Koneko hanging off his back. Its normal for Remnant, from what he's seen and been told. On a more important note, _Akeno_ the Gremory peerages resident dominatrix is eyeballing a bullwhip like she's about to ask to borrow some cash – lien – whatever, so it can be _her_ bullwhip totally isn't scary at all. Definitely not.

"Looking to pick up a training weapon Akeno?" Jaune asks the raven haired queen, her pleated red mini-skirt made modest by the white stockings going up past its hem and her conservative white blouse, the ribbon holding her hair in her usual high ponytail matching the skirt perfectly. The entire ensemble looks a lot like the priestess getup she normally wears for serious fights, but less fancy. If she were standing in front of one of the big column-framed display windows, she'd nearly blend in with the shops crisp white outer walls.

Akeno nods, not taking her eyes off of the whip, even going so far as to lick her lips. "Actually, I am, Jaune. You did mention that we'll need physical training to get better with our auras, and have a chance at figuring out our semblances. I don't think I'll ever be a great hand to hand fighter like Koneko or Issei, so..."

"What do you mean by training weapon? A whips a whip." Koneko buts in, stepping right between their queen and the local devil, who had stepped very close to the older devils personal space when he had addressed her. Issei looks around the cluster of teenage devils, and notices that Pyrrha looks, well, he doesn't think mad or jealous is the right word. But, if what he's picked up from watching how much better at not having conversations with girls that don't devolve into screams and getting slapped Kiba is than he is, its a look guys should be careful of. Probably shouldn't try to sneak a peak or make a move with a look like that on a girls face either. Damn. And it doesn't look like Jaune has picked up on whatever has the redhead... like she is, right now. Warning the blonde king somehow would be the nice choice, but letting him hang himself on his own obliviousness might be fun too. Also might give him a shot at Pyrrha. There's no rules saying a Harem King cant have more than one busty redhead after all.

Jaune looks down at the minuscule rook, his open gray button down shirt held tight to his dark orange Pumpkin Pete branded t-shirt by the strap holding his sheathe-shield to his back, hilt of his disguised legendary blade poking over his left shoulder. The getup is tied off with dark blue-jeans held up by a black leather belt and matching hiking boots. All together, it leaves Issei feeling a bit bland in his plain t-shirt, faded blue jeans and sneakers. "A weapon like that is great to learn on. Good for practice, but unless you want to burn through dust like you're last name is Schnee, not all that great in a real fight, against a huntsman or grimm." Jaune explains, all three of his teammates nodding in agreement as he answers.

Before anyone else can speak up, the door to the shop _explodes_ open and a red blur shoots through the opening and takes a tight turn before the abused entryway can slam into the wall it is hinged to, trailing rose petals behind it. As the rose petals slowly flutter to the ground, and the blur resolves into the form of a girl a bit taller and curvier than Koneko, but not by much. Wearing a mostly black corset/blouse combo and skirt – which would be _perfect_ for upskirts if it didn't have a ridiculous amount of crimson frills and lace under the outer layer – sheer dark gray stockings, and a crimson cape in the same shade as the rest of her outfits trims and shin-high combat boots laces and soles. The black haired girl immediately strikes Issei as cute in the same way Asia is before she opens her mouth. "Jaune! What are you and your team doing at my favorite weapons store! Who are your friends! Whats the blonde guys swords name and can I hold it?!"

Smiling at the short girl, Jaune steps back to better address her, only to be cut off again. "Ruby! What are you _doing!_ You nearly ended up stealing that mechashift gear set you had been looking at!" A pale, slender girl with shockingly white hair tied off in a side pony-tail half shouts as she stomps out of the store in heeled boots that really should make stomping impossible. Her white strapless dress and matching long-sleeved jacket makes her seem even more pale than she is, and nearly has her disappearing when she stomps to a halt in front of the wall despite the blood red inner lining of the jacket.

Her ice blue eyes relax from their laser focus on the now cowering and named Ruby to take in the rest of the group. Judgingly. "Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren, Nora, I wasn't expecting to see the four of you here. To what do I owe the pleasure? And, who are your friends, if you don't mind my asking?" Her tone is cold, and aggressively polite, but she's cute, those legs probably go all the way up, and isn't going after everyone, just Ruby.

The scar over her left eye adds a touch of exoticness to her the same way Rubys red highlights do, and he really wishes that her dress didnt end in the same overly-frilly mess her maybe friends does, he would _really_ like to know what their booties look like, hidden by a skirt or not. "Oh, so you've already forgotten about me, Weiss?" Rias teases as she steps from the back of the group to greet the newcomers.

The now named Weiss' eyes bug out a bit at that, and shifts like she wants to do, something, than catches herself and waves haltingly at the taller, curvier girl, which Rias returns way more smoothly, straight-faced save for the glint of amusement in her eyes. Pyrrha moves her hand to cover her mouth, and Nora starts sniggering. "Of course not, Rias. I just didn't want to use the wrong greeting for you. With the matter I helped you with, coming to a head, from what I had heard..." Weiss looks like she wants to shout at someone, she really does. That or shake Jaune or Rias for answers, with how her eyes are bouncing back and forth between the two kings. Not his problem. More importantly neither of the newcomers are all that curvy, but he would still _love_ to find an excuse to use Dress Break on them, and the distraction of drama just might provide it for him.

Rias waves off the other girl, either dismissively or forgiving her. Weiss must be a member of the local high society or something with how the two are acting, whatever. "Oh, I'm still the Gremory heiress. Riser" she spits out his name with open disgust "forced a series of duels over me wanting out of the engagement. I gave my brother the documents you helped me get drafted right before Issei here" she nods at him "started a final duel at the engagement party Riser forced down my throat he crashed. Issei took Riser apart, and my father released recordings of the duels and how Riser carried himself during them."

Akeno shifts a bit, partly dodging a more or less oblivious couple walking through the group of devils and partly moving to face the rest of their group. She adds a half step to stand a bit more comfortably, and adds "The footage was, less than flattering for Riser."

"And now House Phenex is too busy running PR damage control to worry about anything else going on right now. So Rias and her entourage flew in today for a little celebration and to figure out what Rias can do for a thank-you to us." Jaune finishes, indicating his team as the shops door once again swings open, and Weiss, who had opened her mouth to say, something, snaps it shut again with a scowl.

Two more girls walk out of the shop, the first is about as tall and curvy as Rias, her own mane just as long as the Prez's. Though that's where the similarities between the two end. The newcomer has vibrant lilac eyes as opposed to thoughtful ocean blue, and her long locks are wild, golden and unkempt instead of crimson brushed to perfection. Her black compression shorts, brown leather half-skirt and jacket/tube top combo flaunt and expose her skin and curves instead of hinting and teasing the way Rias' form hugging knee length lavender skirt, white stockings and crème long sleeved blouse does. The blond girls body language is aggressive and confident instead of composed and demure, her grin cocksure and chipper instead of proper with a hint of teasing. "Hey guys, what gives? And who are your friends?" the blonde asks as the door swishes shut behind the new duo.

Weiss half turns to reply, but Jaune beats her to the punch "I could ask you four the same thing Yang. All kitted out in your combat outfits and wearing your weapons to go shopping?" Naming one of the two newcomers at least.

Yang shuffles to the side to let the black haired, golden eyed girl join the group gathered to the right of the shop entrance. The blonde cocks her hips to thee side and plants her right hand on them. "Ehh, we were gonna spar a bit, but then the deal tracker apps on Ruby and my scrolls went off. Some of what we got pinged for were flash sales, and since we hadn't _started_ sparring yet we decided to just hop on a Bullhead and get what we needed. At that point we were already in town and shopping, and, well, turns out the Ice Queen and I like some of the same boutiques."

"For the work-out clothes. I don't have anything anywhere near resembling the same fashion sense as Xiao-Long, thank you very much." Weiss interjects, the snobby superiority in her tone doesn't mesh with her body language, but Issei ignores that. The hair flip and pirouette to turn and 'lecture' the rest of the group looks _good_ on her.

Yang rolls her eyes at hear her pale friends interjection, before continuing. "Whatever you say Weiss. Anyways, Ruby wanted to check out a few _other_ supply shops because she likes them, not for the deals after we all topped off our field kits and started just shopping around. Blake tagged along for books." The golden eyed girl, her black hair nearly as long as Yangs, but topped with a cute black bow instead of hanging unbound and untamed, wearing ankle-high, high-heeled combat boots, tights that fade from black to deep lavender a white pair of shorts. A thin strip of midriff is laid bare, before the girls white, sleeveless crop-top and black divided vest finish off what is, apparently, her combat gear. Remnant is awesome.

Not as busty as Yang, but definitely has the best booty of the quartet of newcomers. Easily enough for him to appreciate why some guys prefer a great ass over big rack. Appreciate, but not give any ground on what he prefers.

"So, were you guys looking to get stuff to fix up your weapons after those duels you said you were in, or..." Ruby trails off, and glances back and forth between the two peerages. "Um, why are Nora and Pyrrha keeping their partners between them and the brown haired guy?"

Weiss shoots a narrow-eyed glare at Jaune, who sighs through a slow blink, shakes his head, and properly introduces the two groups. "Rias, Akeno, Kiba, Koneko, Issei and Assia" he begins, gesturing at each of them in turn as he gives their names, each offering a wave, nod or smile as he does so. "Meet Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang from team Ruby, our sister team." A trio of middle aged looking guys glare at the gaggle of loitering teens as they walk into the shop, while Pyrrha and Nora wave at the bigger group of teens. Pyrrhas is a small, proper gesture, something that would be perfect for a parade or award ceremony, while Noras entire torso sways as her arm swings a greeting. Ren offers a small nod.

Weiss shoots a glower at Jaune as the ensuing pleasantries that always go along with introductions taper off. "That's an awfully bold statement for you to make, Jaune. Unless you and Ruby worked something out behind the rest of our backs..."

"Weiss cream, the eight of us study together, train together, hell, we even spend most of our free time together." Yang playfully shoves the shorter, skinnier girl, a grin still on her face.

"If it looks like a duck, walks like a duck and quacks like a duck, well..." Blake steps next to the slightly bustier blonde. Her tone somewhere between Rias when she scolds him because he was an idiot who made her worry, and Koneko when she honestly compliments him. She doesn't say anything else, leaving Weiss looking thoughtful. No one says anything for a few moments, all of them standing around awkwardly unsure where to go with their conversations. Meeting people for the first time can be awkward like that, he supposes.

"Ah, if Nora and Pyrrha are nervous about Issei, they really dont have to be." Asia squawks, waving her hands and trying her best to fill the silence. "You girls dont need to be either, he's really nice and helpful. He's a great friend!" Issei smiles at that, sweet Asia, trying to defuse the tension and help him out in one go.

Koneko looks from Aisia, to the local girls, then over to Issei. He cant really make out what she's thinking by her facial expression, not that he normally can normally do that with any girl except for when he screwed up big time. Still, the intentional neutrality has him nervous. "He also likes to use his semblance to strip girls clothes off." All four of the new girls take a big step back, nearly in unison, to the far side of the shops entrance from Issei. Ruby even goes so far as to shuffle over and cower behind Yang, poking her head out from the taller girls side so that that is just about all he can see of her. "Nice guy, a hard worker, super honest and a total perv."

"Hey, I only do that during fights! I'm not just gonna wander around town stripping random babes naked!" Issei shouts at the petite rook. _Not that I wouldn't totally do it if I could get away with it_. He's more than a little proud that he remembered not to say the second part out loud, even if he'd mumbled someone would have overheard and called him on it.

Rias pinches her nose, head turned down, half-lidded eyes more or less taking in pavement and dirt. "I apologize for Issei's behavior. His reliability, loyalty and versatility make putting up with his, proclivities, worth the effort, if the four of you are willing to take my word for it, that is."

"Issei is pretty single-minded when it comes to pretty girls. But he only undresses girls with his eyes outside of fights." Kiba adds with a smile, and an apologetic half-bow.

Issei sees a the mischievous smile on both Rias and Akenos faces, and does his best to school his pouting, betrayed face back to a more normal expression. But come on! Why do his friends have to always throw him under the bus like that. "To answer your question Ruby, only Kiba and Issei actually have weapons. Akeno saw something that might be a good fit for her through the window." Rias explains, ignoring her peerages teasing playfulness to keep the conversation more or less on topic.

All of team RWBY blink at the visiting devils for a few moments, each of them looking more than a little confused. "But, if only the two of you have weapons, why were you getting into duels?"

Jaune nods his head towards the entrance to the shop, and the group slowly moves into the shop. If a cop decided to hit them for loitering, it _would_ be pretty hard to explain how they don't have any from of identification. Rias shrugs "Oh, the private academy we're all going to unlocks all of the students auras. Some of the clubs focus on weapons or combat sports, but none of us are helpless." The entire group accepts his silent suggestion and follows the local devil into the store. Well, everyone except for Nora. She walks into a wall, causing Akeno to release a mischievous chuckle, and the ginger devil to start grumbling to herself, shifting between shooting grumpy and amused glances at Akeno.

"That, didn't exactly answer Rubys question, Rias." Blake dryly interjects as she pulls the door shut behind her, taking up the rear of the now rather large group. She looks like she wants to dart over to the pile of bags near the front register, at least she does until the cashier makes a placatory gesture at her.

Rias and Akeno both reply by holding up their right hands and manifesting their respective powers; arcing and snapping bolts of lightning working their way up from the raven haired queens elbow to dance around her fingertips; and an orb of wild, chaotic red-fringed nothingness about the size of a baseball floating above Rias cupped palm. The shops other patrons startle at the display of power, a few of them reaching for weapons, others darting behind shelves or moving to shield their children. "Why learn a weapon when the genetic lottery already gave you one?" Rias asks, letting the small orb of destruction dissipate.

"That, seems kinda short sighted." Yang awkwardly observes. Rude, but at least she looks uncomfortable saying it. The other shoppers in the store slowly go back to their browsing and chatting, having calmed back down as soon as it was clear that Rias and Akeno had only been demonstrating their power. The inside of the shop is more or less the same as the outside, crisp white walls broken up by ad posters and windows, light wood floor and a tall ceiling just shy of being able to be described as vaulted. It isn't quite cramped in the store, but they are clearly doing well, tweens and young teens escorted by parents or in knots of friends and classmates roam the aisles formed by weapon racks. Over by the maintenance equipment, the patrons all look to be at least around the teams RWBY and JNPRs age, and if they aren't armed, they have a garment that could serve as a sheathe or holster somewhere on their persons.

Koneko trots across the group to poke Rias in the ribs while Akeno flags down one of the shops employees to see about getting a closer look at the whip that had grabbed her eye. "You forgot to mention that I have weapons too."

Kiba looks over at their peerages rook, eyes ever so slightly hinting at mirth behind his typical polite and genteel expression "Koneko, we all know those gloves of yours are more to protect your victims and pad your knuckles than cause more damage." Nora goes a bit pale at that for some reason, and Blake shifts over to rub the ginger girls back.

Yang steps between the pair of huntresses in training and the Gremory peerage, a protective frown on her face, arms crossed under her impressive funbags, right foot tapping rapidly in irritation. Part of Issei wants to ask what happened to the bombastic girl he had met the other weekend during their training camp for the mock rating game, the other is mesmerized by the blonde bombshell before him. Kiba flinches and asks "I take it something happened between the last time we got to hang out and now?"

Yang nods "Yea, Jaunes team was on an extra credit assignment Wednesday. Some thugs tried to loot the place. Their boss let loose some sort of electric attack with his semblance. Nora went to take him down, he didn't get his aura up in time, and, well..."

Rias turns around, going from curiously perusing a rack of sabers, cutlasses, foils and a few other strange blades that are probably as dueling oriented as the ones he can put a name to but doesn't recognize. "Is she..."

Nora shakes her head and steps forward to directly answer the crimson haired devil and cut off whatever she had been about to ask. "I made it through finals, and we have a few weeks before the next semester starts and things get all crazy again. I'll be fine."

A low rumble in the distance has just about half the people in the shop turning to look out the window at the gloom outside. "Not to be a downer or anything, but maybe we should head for Beacon before we all get rained on." Asia interjects into the silence, glancing nervously back and forth between the ominous clouds outside and her friends.

_-*R-DxD*-_

Sun Wukong is, bored. Sure, stowing away on a boat to get to Vale, and Beacon, early to see what things are _really_ like at whats supposed to be the worlds greatest huntsman academy, when they aren't putting on a show for the world had been a blast. Nep had even followed behind him, which is even _better_ since it means he isn't stuck in an unfamiliar kingdom alone. Not that he has any problems making friends, but still, having his best friend around is always great.

Problem is, sometimes you just run out of things to do. Sure, Haven had started sending the two of them their courswork to finish on their scrolls, as well as recording lectures for them to watch since they couldn't be in the classroom while they were literally a continent away. But the semester is over now, and, well, to be honest, doing homework on the scroll the academy provides for students too poor to buy their own huntsman grade scroll sucks. It isn't a _bad_ scroll, its just that most of the other trainees have way better. Scroll aside, with classes out for the semester, that's a lot of their days freed up now.

The hotel him and Nep got put up in by Beacon is pretty great. The room is big enough that it doesn't feel cramped with two queen sized beds in it, those beds are soft, and the blankets aren't _too_ scratchy as far as hotel bedding goes. The place is clean, and the staff is friendly. There's a workshop and some sparring rings in one of the basement levels for visiting huntsmen to use, a pool, a decent restaurant, a bar and a few lounges and patios, all open to guests.

Sure that _sounds_ like a lot to do, but he and Neptune have been in the same class since he made it to Mistral and started Sanctum, so sparring, unless one of them has figured out a new trick is fun, but gets samey pretty quick. And without the easy access to new sparring partners and professors to help them _learn_ new tricks, samey had shifted to boring a few weeks ago. Neither of them are really weapons nuts, and take good care of their gear, so the workshop is out too.

The pool, well, he could take a swim just fine, but Neptune starts to look, and feel, like a creeper pretty quick just sitting on one of the deck chairs and ignoring the water. Eating can be an experience, but having come on their own, they're limited to what Beacon is willing to cover for them unless they pay out of pocket. Not the greatest option for a Vacuan street rat going to a foreign Huntsman Academy on a scholarship. Now that the semesters out, he can _technically_ have a drink at the bar without running into the Academies understandably strict restrictions on Academy students being able to legally drink. That said, Sun was never one for day drinking and, again, lien is a bit of an issue. Besides, outside of the occasional party, or night out with friends, meh.

So, he had taken to wandering Vale. Kinda what he'd been doing on and off since he got to the kingdom, but, it beat watching reruns in the hotel room, or sitting around in one of the hotels more or less abandoned lounges or patios draining his scrolls battery. He'd asked Neptune if he wanted to tag along like he usually did, but he had taken one look out the window, saw the ominous clouds, checked the weather on his scroll, and then immediately declined. Sun can't really blame him, his best friend and partners hyperventilation attacks in the gym showers at Sanctum that had him being teased relentlessly, had just barely become a thing of the past by the start of their last year attending Mistrals premier combat school. He was still being teased over them, and the terrible BO he had had before he got good enough control over his hydrophobia to bathe regularly the day they had graduated Sanctum. A good third of their Haven classmates remember that still.

Considering it is currently raining so hard he can barely see more than a few feet beyond Beacons vaulted windows, Neptune had made the right call staying at the hotel. Sun had made it to the bullhead docks before the drizzle that started late in the morning shifted to a downpour, but had gotten drenched to the bone sprinting from Beacons bullhead docks to the academy proper. So, not only does he currently smell like wet fur thanks to his tail, but his plan to find something to do for the day is falling flat too. With the semester having just let out, just about all of the students who live on this side of Vales wall are at home. The handful that are left, have, apparently all decided to have lazy days in their dorms. They must have forgotten to let the early transfers know that was the plan.

So, over an hour after making it to Beacons main building, he's still wandering aimlessly, and alone. Dry finally, but still stinky and bored. He'd tried calling Sage and Scarlet, but neither had answered for a chat, so they're probably still mad at him and Neptune for running off on them. Before his mind can wander too far down the depressing line of thought that is figuring out what he's going to do to apologize to half his team, he hears familiar, friendly voices echoing down the cavernous, echoing, abandoned hallway. Not about to miss out on the chance to hang out with the cute girl he'd met, helped and befriended during his first weekend in the country, _or_ her almost as cool teammates and friends, he follows his ears.

It takes less than five minutes for him to follow the chattering voices to one of the indoor sparring rings "So, yea, this is pretty much what all the indoor sparring rings look like." He can hear the, kind of familiar, voice of the blonde guy, Jaune he's pretty sure, who had his team helping Ruby and her team look for Blake that first weekend explain. What?

"Yea, they aren't quite as spacious as the outdoor rings, and there's more limits on what sort of weapons you can use, which kinda blows. But hey, its out of the elements and just as private, so..." Yangs bouncy, chipper voice adds as Sun walks through the open door to the training room. Just about everyone save Jaune and Pyrrha are facing away from him. He recognizes teams RWBY and JNPR easily enough, even if he isn't quite as sure of the names of the latter team as he'd like. They seem pretty cool after all. Whats more, they have half a dozen other people who look about their age with them. Well, the white haired waif is maybe Ruby's age, tops. The taller new girls, a statuesque redhead with hair that rivals Yangs, the serene looking leggy girl with the long black ponytail, and the slender and confident looking blonde guy all are definitely the same age as the huntsmen and huntresses in training that aren't prodigies. The brown haired guy perving on every girl in the room who looks like he just started working out a few months ago, and decided to switch from a mullet to the hair metal band lead singer look a few weeks before that, and the innocent, modest looking and dressed blonde girl look younger than your usual Academy student, but not by much.

He walks over to Blake, and, as soon as he is standing next to her asks "So, who are the new guys?" The faunus in disguise lets out a small startled shout as she takes a flinching half jump of a turn to face him. Her, bow, shudders, and the accompanying wince from her cat ears straining against her bow quickly shifts to a small glare, cheeks a bit pink from embarrassment. Its cute, overall.

"Sun! What are you doing here? She whisper-shouts at him, taking a half step back as she turns to face him, right arm snapping over her shoulder to brush Gambol Shrouds hilt, left hovering over her heart.

He shrugs "We're in between semesters, and a guy can go stir crazy sitting around in a hotel for too long. What about you?"

Blake shrugs back at him, her cheeks fading back to her usual complexion and the tension fading out of her. "Honestly, I'm not sure right now. First, we were going to spar a bit to start the day right. Then it was a team shopping spree to start the break off right, until we ran into team Juniper and their friends from Vacuo. Just finished giving them the ten lien tour of Beacon."

Before Sun can press for more than the bare bones summary Blake had just given him Yang spots him and presses herself into the conversation. "Wow, between looking out the window after I woke up and the forecast this morning, I wasn't expecting to catch any Sun today!"

Ruby rolls her eyes. Weiss huffs and looks away with a scowl. Blake pinches her nose. Nora snickers, Jaune grins, and Pyrrha covers her smile with her off hand. "Yes, that's the Rapscallions given name, Yang." Weiss grumbles just loud enough for the whole group to hear without moving to look in her teammates direction.

Yang, still grinning from ear to ear takes a few steps towards him and Blake. "So, Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Kiba, Issei and Asia." she gestures at the redhead, the girl with the ponytail, the pale shorty, the blonde swordsman, the brunette dude and the modest blonde girl at each name. "This is Blakes secret boyfriend Sun."

Blake jumps away from him at that, blushing. "We aren't dating!" she half barks out, sounding more shocked and embarrassed than anything else, so he just chuckles at team RWBYs antics.

"I dunno about that." Nora drawls "The two of you _did_ spend the first weekend you knew each other." She flicks her extended pointer finger between the duo.

Weiss puts her hand on the slightly taller, curvier gingers shoulder "It was a White Fang safehouse Nora, much more illicit."

The new guys all look kinda lost, while everyone on teams RWBY and JNPR save Blake seem to be enjoying giving them a hard time. Well, Pyrrha looks kinda guilty about it, but he's pretty sure that's pretty normal. Blake lets out a frustrated growl, stomps her foot and half-shouts "The Hidden Den network is for faunus fleeing oppression. The White Fang have their own safe-houses for when their agents need to lay low. Trust me, the two are very different."

Still grinning a bit Ruby interjects "Guys, that's enough." The teasing atmosphere fades, but the grins mostly stay. Which is fine. "Suns a good guy, and totally not d-dating Blake. She's just the first of us he made friends with."

Yang sticks her tongue out at her sister, and waves off Sun, turning to strut her way over to Kiba, who is one of the gathered teens standing in the arena, not the wide walkway between the pair of bleachers lining the wall the door to the room is on, one to either side of it. She walks down the short staircase into the sparring ring proper.

The ring is set deeply enough into the plain concrete floor that the ground most of them are standing on is about chest high on anyone in the ring itself. The combat space is a circle twenty feet across, with a staircase at either side of it parallel to the wall the rooms door is on. The space around it is about five feet across and down from the ring itself. The lowered area has a perimeter of hard-light wall projectors along the ledge that reach halfway to the rooms ceiling, placing them a few feet above the uppermost layer of the bleachers set up to watch spars from. A small control panel to operate the hard-light walls and the screen set up to display the combatants aura levels on the far wall is set into the center of sparring ring and just to the right of the stairs down into the rings staging/out of bounds area.

"So, pretty boy." Yang purrs as she walks right up to Kiba, poking his chest. "Since you wont let Ruby get a better look at your sword, or even know its name, ya wanna at least prove that you know how to use it?"

"Why wouldn't he know how to wear a sword he's wearing?" Sun asks Blake, leaning over so he can asks quietly.

Blake glances sidelong back at him while Kiba loosens the blade in its scabbard. "Those six aren't going to a Huntsman Academy. One of the private Academies Vacuos upper class send their kids to. Sometimes useful kids the same age as their own as well. Kiba said he was in the bodyguard program during our bullhead ride up from Vale. They all have their auras, but only the ones taking the bodyguard course, or who are in the right clubs get a weapon or any training with it. We, don't exactly know how that stacks up to how we're trained."

Kiba, wearing simple black slacks, and a charcoal button-down shirt with the top and bottom few buttons open shoots Yang a wolfish grin. "Looking for a spar then?"

Yang nods "No better way to get to know someone. Tournament standard rules sound good to you."

The slender blonde devil nods, making his way across the pit of the arena while everyone else makes their way to the bleachers. Sun follows Balke to the left set of bleachers. She stops at the third row up, and chooses a spot right up against the wall. Sun sits down just to the disguised faunus right, then stretches out, his feet resting on the bench a level below them, his head leaning on the final row above them. Weiss picks a spot roughly in the middle of the top row off to his right, and Ruby plops down to her partners left, a little more than arms length from Suns head, and shouts "Kick his butt Yang!" as her sister activates the hard-light shileds and flicks the aura display screen on.

Roughly in the middle of the same bleachers he and Blake are sat on, down on the second row, Rias and Jaune sit down, Pyrrha to Jaunes left and Akeno to Rias right, idly fingering the whip that is hanging from her right hip. The belt it's affixed too looks kinda weird with the rest of her outfit, but its far from the strangest he has seen since he had started training to become a huntsman. The rest of the group spreads out in the other set of bleachers, and Jaune nudges Rias with his elbow "Hey, I think I know how you can make up the help I got you with the whole Riser mess."

"Hey, can someone count us off?" Yang shouts from down in the arena as she shakes her wrists, Ember Celica expanding into their shot-gauntlet form, her playful lavender eyes meeting Kibas calm gray as he draws his sword with a flourish. It's black at the center, fading to a bright metallic shine along the edges. From the opposite set of Bleachers, Nora stouts happily shouting a countdown from ten.

Rias looks over at Jaune "Oh, and what do you have in mind?"

The two fighters fall into ready stances, Kiba's legs at shoulder width, both hands on his blade, which is tilted so that the point is aimed just to the right of Yangs head, the busty blonde standing side-on to Kiba, left foot forward, right arm back and ready to lash out. Knees bent and left hand open and held up ready to block. As the two fighters take in their opponents stances, pretty standard for both if Sun is being honest, Nora keeps counting and Jaune nods. "Nothing to big, I just want you and your friends to commission Ruby to have your weapons made.

Yang taps her foot three times after her eyes settle back to ready from her quick inspection of Kibas stance, then she quips "Hey buddy, my eyes are-"

"Quite lovely, if you don't mind my saying so." Kiba cuts her off, just as Nora reaches zero. Yang's stance slackens as her eyes bug out a bit, probably shocked that the guy _hadn't_ spent the extra time ogling her, as Kiba dashes forward. She gathers her wits just in time to lash out with her right fist and fire Ember Celica to add enough speed and momentum to her sidestep to dodge Kibas opening thrust. A shot from her left shot-gauntlet sends buckshot skittering across Kibas aura and helps her square off her stance as she backpedals away from the swordsman. Another shot from her right launches the brawler into a backwards somersault.

Kiba dodges the attack by dropping into a side-roll, his sword sweeping into an upward slash as he rises from his roll at the same time Yang does. She catches the strike with her right gauntlet, stepping inside his guard to deliver a brutal left hook into his gut, firing the gauntlet just after connecting. Kiba is launched sideways, his sword flexing then _shattering_ as his rapidly altered momentum launches him away from Yang. Ruby sucks in her breath at the rapid turn of events "Oh – wow!" Ruby haltingly exclaims, stricken for the first word, amazed for the second. Amazed, as ice crackles its way out from the hilt as Kiba rolls midair, making a neat three point landing, skidding to a halt a few feet from the rings edge.

He flourishes the lump of ice protruding from his broken blades hilt, shattering the ice to reveal a light blue tinged blade, the no-nonsense bronze guard replaced with a crystalline blue snowflake shaped guard, decorative embellishments extending a few inches up the length of the weapon. Charging as he rises all the way to his feet, Yang quickly overcomes her shock and spins around his thrust. Kiba shifts underneath the backhand she had aimed at his left shoulder, executing a tight downward slash, nicking Yangs Right boot and freezing it to the arena floor.

What would have been a follow up jab becomes another close range shotgun blast, shoving Kiba back and away from Yang again. She lets the recoil shove her arm back, thrusting it down at her immobilized leg and firing again, shattering the ice trapping the limb. She fires her left gauntlet behind her as she pushes off with the freshly freed limb. Kiba barely has time to shift out of the way of hay-maker of a right cross she launches at him. Yang lets the follow-through drop her into a crouch that has the punch cratering the concrete as her fist connects with the ground. Ruby makes a shocked noise as her sister rolls away from an angled chop, Kibas feet having more dragged than stepped to allow him to deliver the serpent quick strike. Another shot of twelve gauge buckshot carrys Yang clear of the frozen patch of ground, spent shell belts ejecting before the blonde brawlers feet are back on the ground.

"He calls his semblance Sword Birth." Rias explains just loud enough for everyone in the room, which Ren had sealed before the start of the bout, to hear. "With a little dust and some of his Aura, he can re-create his ancestors swords, he thinks." By the time Yang rolls to a stop she has fresh shell belts most of the way to her gauntlets. She snaps the reloads into place just in time to cross her gauntlets above her head to catch Kibas charging, overhead chop.

The gauntlets freeze together, then, with twin roars, Yangs shot-gauntlets fire and the coating of ice is shattered. "He thinks?" Weiss prompts, probably without looking over at Rias. Everyone's attention is on the fight taking place in front of them, both combatants grinning like the cat that ate the canary. Well, almost everyone. Koneko is in Suns peripheral vision, and he can tell she is more watching Yangs weapons than the fight, and looks close to drooling over them.

Yang yanks Kibas current blade forward with her right hand as the shotgun blasts launch her arms apart and she lunges upwards, pivoting on her right leg as it reaches full extension to deliver another momentum boosted left hook as she lets Kiba's weight set her spinning while he yanks his sword free from her grasp. He ducks under her attack, barely, spinning and rising for a counter-strike, only to catch a follow up right cross to his chin, Yangs right foot slamming back down into a proper boxers stance to finish out the right-left-right combo, launching him away from her again. "He's an orphan, like me." Koneko explains. "His semblance is too specific to not be something inherited, but there's no one to explain anything past what he can do. Which is turn a bit of dust and aura into a few specific swords."

Yangs gauntlets roar in unison again as she launches herself skyward just as Kibas feet find pavement again. Kiba stays crouched as he shifts to face Yang, right hand on his blades hilt, left arm bracing out the blade. Above him, and making direct eye contact, Yang is bent backwards as close to forming a 'c' with her body that a human being can get, shouting at the top of her lungs, hair trailing behind her like a banner, fists clasped together above her head, Yang descends on Kiba like a meteor. Her double-fisted hammer-blow shatters Kiba's blade, her back unarching at the perfect moment to convert all of her weight, strength and momentum into a single mighty strike.

Kiba's left arm stays in its guard just long enough for Yang to pivot into an aerial back-flip against it as her opponent is sent tumbling across the ring. Shbe lands and turns just as Kibas off hand claws at the concrete with enough force to arrest his tumble, feet once again splaying out into a three-point landing. Then his right arm lashes out, a whip of flame searing free from his pommel, the momentum of the strike rocking Yang back on her heels before she can drop into a stance more able to cope with the hit. She catches the charging swordsmans slash on her right gauntlet, and is pushed back. Damn is he fast, Sun cant help but think.

Kibas orange-tinted, gold pommeled scimitar bites into the long-haired blondes right and left side in rapid succession before she is able to react. She, probably blindly, launches an uppercut at the foreign fighter who is staying way closer than Sun has ever seen a swordsman choose to when fighting a hand to hand foe. Kiba leans away from the strike, and shift out of the path of the follow-up left cross, only for Yangs still raised right hand to come down in an axe-like chop into his newest blade, shattering it. "How does me commissioning Ruby to make the weapons me and my friends want now help you?" She, barely perceptibly to Suns distracted peripheral vision, nods at the small case resting on Jaunes right hip, where it would normally be Balancing Crocea Mors and its sheath-shield. Yang follows through with a brutal side-kick that once again launches Kiba away from her.

Jaune, wincing at the hit Kiba had just taken, replies "She designed whats gonna be my solution to not having any ranged option in my combat gear, and is probably gonna have it done before the next semester starts, with my help." Once again, Kiba is able to get in control of his momentum before he hits the ground and lands cleanly. A new blade _shifts_ into being from his hilt, this one slender and black, save for its vibrant red spine and painful to look at, red – Sun thinks – edges. "And with Teams Ruby and Juniper working together as often as we do, and likely will keep on doing, Ruby getting a head start on what will probably be a long career of commission work for other huntsmen and huntresses' gear and weapons can only be good for my team." Jaune adds a small wiggle of his right hand and a nod to the back half of his reply, earning an equally small nod back from Rias. What sort of conversation are those two having between the lines?

Whatever. Kiba kicks off towards Yang with and audible _bang_, his hard to watch blade trailing behind him like a brand. "Consider it done, Jaune. No reason we cant help each other." Planted as she is, Yang is able to turn away from Kibas first swipe, and get her footing mobile enough again to sidestep his second. The next slash in his blistering assault she ducks under. Mostly. Just about everyone in the room can hear a small 'snikt' followed by a few strands of golden hair tumbling away from Yangs head as she turns and slides out of her dodge back into a fighting stance.

_-*R-DxD*-_

Kiba Yuuto prides himself on never putting his foot in his mouth when interacting with the fairer sex. Beyond that, he is confident that, when dealing with a girl, he will be able to read between the lines of what she says, her body language and facial cues well enough to always make a good first impression, and end most, if not all of his interactions with women of any age, race, creed or preference on a positive note. Kiba, and he isn't boasting to himself in thinking this, knows girls pretty damn well.

That said, Yang Xiao Longs eyes shifting from a pretty shade of lilac to blood red, as her hair _ignited_ was, to him, a very subtle hint that he made a grievous mistake at some point during this spar. That had been at least five minutes of trying to dodge death ago, when his Vorpal Blade had shorn a small length of hair from the buxom blonde brawlers luxurious locks. Since then, he had been almost constantly dodging, blocking, and internally cursing. He hasn't made a single aggressive move in the, hopefully still friendly, spar between him and Yang since he had damaged her mane.

Mostly he has been dodging. Running, shifting, hopping and shifting for all his knightly speed is worth. Sword Birth had come in handy. Having a single use block in either hand when trying to ward off an enraged force of nature is always a good thing.

Kiba is fairly certain it had been Weiss' voice he had heard through the din of crunching concrete, shattering steel and the roar of his blood in his ears and veins asking what and why Rias owed Jaune anything. Between keeping half a step ahead of death by beauty, brushing shards of concrete off his face, he thinks he heard Koneko explain how Jaunes team had made what would have been as good as a declaration of war at Risers Engagement Party the other week were they a few centuries in the past.

He is also pretty sure he had noticed Yangs aura level dipping with every miss that had put a crater in the arena floor on the screen off to the, off where it is when he can glimpse it. He hopes.

If not, using magic to match what the readout says he has left for an aura means he's dead as soon as the next punch hits him. He'd _felt_ his aura give out with that side kick before he cut some of Yangs hair. Akeno had put a spell on all of their 'scrolls' to make it seem that their aura is on par with that of an average huntsman or huntress in training before they came to Remnant just in case something like this happened.

Kiba sidesteps another mighty, lunging strike from Yang, and does his best to ignore the razor sharp shards of concrete tearing at his clothes and skin. She stays down, kneeling with her fist planted in the ground, taking deep, wheezing, labored breaths. Kiba squares his stance and rests his current blade, a Holy Eraser, it looks like, against her neck. She tilts her head up, sweat matted hair clinging to her skull neck and back, brown leather jacket having torn open at some point in the fight and her tube top stained dark from sweat. Lilac eyes radiant, sporting a Cheshire grin that's ready to split her face from ear to ear Yang quips "Well, looks like you got me this time Pretty Boy." She spits off to the side, a splotch of red mixed in with the clear fluid. "But next time, you're going down."

Kiba sheathes one blade, and dismisses the other so that he can offer Yang a hand up, becoming aware of his own panting, of how sweat-soaked he is, and that his own shirt had fell or been torn open at some point during the fight to reveal the plain white tank-top he had been wearing for an undershirt. "If you can keep your cool, I don't doubt that for a minute, Hot Stuff." he shoots back as Yang finds her feet. Once she gets her balance she takes a half step back, flicks her gauntlets back to their dormant, bracelet state, and holds up her right fist. Grinning , Kiba bumps it as someone clears out the arenas screen and shuts off the hard-light shields.

Today has been a damn good one so far.

* * *

Well then. We're making friends and connections it looks like. More people getting welcomed to Beacon in the next chapter, and its gonna be the best day ever. There may be some strays needing leashes, and rivals scheming to deal with, but nothing could possibly be going wrong, right?

Love it, hate it, had a dream where you fought yourself to get back into your body and aren't sure if your the real you anymore? Drop me a review, I live for those things!


End file.
